


And Love Said No

by Alice_I_Clovis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern Era
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 238,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_I_Clovis/pseuds/Alice_I_Clovis
Summary: ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

Arthur用遥控器打开车库的大门，停好他的车，借道内部的楼梯回到自己的新居。他用脚砰地把门关上，放下皮包，脱掉大衣，倒在长沙发上。客厅中间凌乱地堆放着二十几只纸箱，提醒他尚未履行的义务。他脱下套装，穿上一条牛仔裤，专心致志地拆起纸箱来。他把里面的书放到书架上，地板在他脚下嘎吱嘎吱地响。他收拾停当，把纸箱折起来，用吸尘器吸地，又把厨房收拾完毕，这时已经很晚了。他欣赏着自己的新窝。“我大概变得有点古怪了。”他自言自语道。他跨进浴室，在淋浴和盆浴之间犹豫不定，最后还是选择了盆浴。他拧开水龙头，打开靠近木板挂衣壁橱的取暖器上的收音机，然后脱光衣服，爬进浴盆，如释重负地舒了一口气。

在BBC Redio 1上，正好是Nightwish在唱《While Your Lips Are Still Red》这首歌，Arthur几次把头没入水中。让他吃惊的首先是他听到的这首歌曲的音响质量，然后是使人惊愕的立体声效果，尤其因为这是一台单声道的收音机。

Arthur仔细听着，那伴着旋律的响指似乎就是从壁橱那里传出来的。

他吃惊地爬出浴盆，轻手轻脚地向橱门走过去，想听个仔细。

声音越来越清晰。

Arthur犹豫了一会儿，屏住呼吸，猛地拉开两扇橱门，一时惊得目瞪口呆，向后退了一步。

在衣架之间有一个年轻男人，轻轻地闭着眼睛，看上去好像被音乐的节奏迷住了，正一边用拇指和中指打着响指，一边哼着歌曲。

“你是谁，你在这里干什么？”Arthur厉声问道。

年轻人惊跳起来，两只眼睛睁得大大的，一时有点结巴，“你、你看得见我？”

“我当然看得见你！”Arthur皱起眉头，上下打量着这个缩在壁橱里的年轻人。

他似乎十分吃惊自己能被他看见。

“我既不瞎又不聋，我为什么会看不见你？”Arthur提醒他说，接着又问道，“你在这里干什么？”

“上帝，这样真是妙极了！”年轻人露出一脸兴奋的表情。

Arthur根本看不出在这种情形下的“妙处”，他用比刚才更为生气的口吻第三次发问，“这么晚的时候你在我的浴室里干什么！”

年轻人摆摆手，砸了下嘴说，“我想你还不了解情况，摸摸我的手臂！”年轻人说着伸出手。

Arthur愣住了。

年轻人坚持道：“请你摸摸我的手臂，先生，please——”最后一个Please尾音拖了很长。

“不，我不会摸你的手臂的，我绝对不会碰你的！”Arthur皱皱鼻子，一边摇头再次后退了一步，一边再次打量着这个年轻人，“该死的，这究竟是怎么回事？”

年轻人突然伸手抓住Arthur的手腕，“你能感觉到我的存在吗？”

Arthur带着厌烦的神色肯定地说：“当然。我能看见你，能听见你说话，也能感觉到你。好了，游戏到此为止了，先生。现在，该你回答我了。”Arthur第四次问道：“你到底是谁？这个时间，你在我浴室的壁橱里干什么？”

年轻人回避他的问题，非常快活地重复道，“你能够看见我，也能听见我说话，甚至能够触摸我！这简直是太令人难以置信了！”

Arthur一天下来已经疲惫不堪，他没有开玩笑的雅兴。“先生，够了。这是不是Gwaine开的玩笑？你是谁？欢庆乔迁新居的应召男郎吗？”

“你总是这样粗鲁吗？我看上去像个男妓吗！”年轻人顿时气得面孔通红，大声怒吼道。

Thanks God. Arthur翻了个白眼，心里松了口气。“不，你不像是男妓，但是你却在半夜时分藏在我的房间——浴室的壁橱里。”

“可现在赤条条一丝不挂的是你，而不是我！”

Arthur惊跳起来，抓起一块浴巾，沿着腰部把身子裹了起来。他力图从窘态中恢复正常，因此他提高了嗓门，“好吧，现在我们不玩这个游戏了。你从里边出来，回家去，你和Gwaine说这个恶作剧非常一般，非常非常一般。”

“Gwaine是谁？我压根儿就不认识你说的这个人。”年轻人刚才的怒气已经平息了一些，声音也小了一些，“我的听觉完全正常，虽然其他人听不见你说话，但我已经听得很清楚了。”

Arthur已经太累了，对眼前的情形一点也弄不明白。

年轻人像是在自娱自乐中受到了很大的干扰，而他则刚搬完家，只想安安静静的。

“行行好，拿上你的东西回去吧。”Arthur已经不想追究这到底是什么蹊跷的事情，他还想留着仅存的脑细胞应付明天的合作签约。但是，年轻人似乎完全没有出来的打算，于是他不得不继续妥协，“先生，你至少从这橱里出来好不好啊？”

“别着急，要出来可不是说说那么容易。”年轻人用有些窘迫的语气说道，“我的界限并不是绝对明确的，尽管这些天来已经有了改善。”

“什么……什么东西这些天来有了改善？”

“把眼睛闭上，让我试试看。”

“你试什么？”Arthur挑起一根眉毛

“从壁橱里面出来，当然！这不是你让我做的吗？好吧，先生，闭上眼睛，我得要全神贯注，请你闭嘴两分钟。”

“你真是彻彻底底地疯了！”

“Oh, God！这样让人讨厌真是够了，居然还是这样一个帅气的傻瓜。”年轻人低着头，像是自言自语地说，脸上写满了郁闷，接着又提高了音量说道，“闭嘴，先生，闭上眼睛，我总不会待在里面过一晚上吧。”

Arthur叹了口气，从未有过的窘迫，完全搞不清楚这个年轻人是在夸他还是骂他，不过这不要紧，现在最重要的事情是赶快把这个莫名其妙的家伙打发走，然后好好睡一觉。于是Arthur服从了指令。两秒钟后他听到一个声音从客厅里传来。

“还不错，正好在长沙发边上，真好。”

Arthur急忙冲出浴室，看见那个年轻人正坐在房间中央的地上，他的样子就像是什么也没发生过。

“你留下了地毯，我很喜欢，但我讨厌挂在墙上的这幅画。”

“我挂我想要的画，挂在我想挂的地方。我想睡了，如果你不想跟我说你是谁，这也不要紧，但现在你得出去！回家去！”

“我是在自己的家里！至少，这儿过去是我的家。”年轻人一副沮丧的表情，右手在地毯上抚摸着，“我知道，在你看来，所有这些真的非常令人困惑，难以理解，其实对我也一样。”

“我租住这个套房已经十天了，现在，这里是我家。”Arthur摇摇头，这种沮丧的表情真是令人难以容忍，“如果你怀念这里的生活，你可以来这里做客，但应该是白天，而且，先敲门。”如果不是这个小伙子看起来这么瘦，毫无威胁性，和暴力犯罪没什么联系，Arthur发誓他一定会直接把他丢到门外去，或者直接从窗户里扔出去。

年轻人抬起眼睛看他，慢条斯理地说道，“是的，我知道，你是我死后的房客，这件事还挺滑稽的。”

“我看你真的是病得不轻，先生。”Arthur绝望地叹了口气，“房东是位五十多岁的老太太。还有，你说‘死后的房客’这话又是什么意思？”

“她要是听见你这么说大概会很高兴的，她只有四十五岁，是我的姨妈。”年轻人耸耸肩，心想是不是有机会要提醒姨妈Nimueh把红得发黑的口红颜色换掉，“在目前的情况下她是我的法定监护人。我才是真正的房东。”

“呃……你有一个法定监护人？”

“是啊，根据我的情况，我不可能在协议书上签字。”

“你在医院治病吗？”

“是的，可以这么说。”

“医院那边的人大概非常担心吧？是哪家医院，我带你过去。”

“告诉我，你是把我当作从精神病医院里逃出来的疯子了吧？”

“不不……”

“刚才把我当作男妓，现在又这么说，初次见面，这也够有礼貌的了。”

他是不是一个应召男郎或是一个古怪的疯子，Arthur都已经无所谓了，他现在已经筋疲力竭，只想睡觉。

Merlin叹了口气，并没有站起来，而是顺势继续问道：“你认为我看起来怎么样？”

“我不明白这个问题。”Arthur拒绝思考，简单地回答，毕竟，这个问题有太多歧义了。

“我是说我的外表看起来怎么样？我在镜子里照不出自己，所以，我现在到底怎么样？”

“局促不安，看上去神色惊慌，还有些沮丧。”Arthur不动声色地说。

“我是说身体上。”

Arthur犹豫了一会儿，然后描述说他有一双很大的蓝眼睛，一副较高的颧骨，一张漂亮的嘴巴，一张与他的行为截然相反的温柔的脸，还说他有一头深色的卷发，不过比较短，还有一对非常有特点的耳朵。

“如果我请你给我指引一个地铁站，你会把所有的中转站都告诉我吗？”

“不好意思，我不明白。”Arthur感觉大脑正在要求罢工。

“你总是用同样精确的词汇来详细地描述一个人吗？还是说你这是在准备报案时念给警察听的证词？”

Arthur无视了他的嘲讽，直接问道，“你是怎么进来的，你有备用钥匙吗？”

“我不需要。你能看见我，这真是太不可思议了。”年轻人重又坚持说，被人看见对于他来说就是个奇迹。他发觉Arthur描述他的方式很不错，于是邀请他坐在身边。“我要跟你说的事情不容易听懂，要接受更是万分困难，但是如果你真的想听听我的故事。如果你真的愿意信任我，那么也许你最终会相信我，而这是非常重要的。因为你自己也不知道：你是这个世界上唯一能够与我之分享这一秘密的人。”

Arthur点点头，再一次刷新了自己耐心的底线。他明白他没有选择的余地，他得倾听这个年轻人跟他述说的事情。尽管此时他唯一的愿望是睡觉，但他还是坐到他身边，聆听他一生中最难以置信的故事。

他叫Merlin Emrys，自称是急诊部医生，他的故事是从半年前开始的。

*

浅色床头柜上的小闹钟刚刚响过。五点半了。整个房间沐浴在金色的阳光里，只有Portsmouth的黎明才会这般灿烂。

全家人都还睡着，大地毯上趴着小狗Kilgharrah，Merlin还把自己埋在大床中间的羽绒被里。

Merlin的套间里散发着温馨的气息，令人心醉。这个套间坐落在一幢维多利亚式楼房的顶层，朝着Osborne Rd，里面有美式的厨房兼客厅，一间起居室、一个大卧室，还有带窗户的宽敞浴室。地上铺的是金黄色的宽条地板，浴室的地板涂成天蓝色，相间着漆成白色的小方块。从Old Bridge Rd与Craneswater Ave交汇处的Andersons Antiques古董店淘来的古画点缀在白色的墙壁上。天花板四周的顶角都是用细木精心雕刻而成，它们出自二十世纪初一位巧匠之手，Merlin又漆了一层淡红褐色，把它们衬托得更加鲜明。

几块黄麻绦镶边的椰子纤维地毯，在客厅、餐室以及壁炉四周的边线上铺着。壁炉的对面，一张本色棉布的长沙发，让人不由得想要把自己深深地埋在里面。三年来逐一添置的几盏漂亮台灯戴着鹅黄色磨砂灯罩，俯视着几件分开摆放的家具。

昨夜事情来得很突然。Merlin是Portsmouth St James医院的住院实习医生。由于一场大火中的伤员晚点到达，他只好将平时二十四小时的值班时间延长。在他换班前十分钟，第一批救护车突然拥入急诊室外的两层门之间。在同组值班人员绝望的目光下，他毫不迟疑地投入抢救，迅速将首批伤员分派到各个不同的预备治疗室。

他的动作娴熟利索，每位病人检查几分钟，挂上用颜色表示病情的标签，写出初步的诊断报告，开出先要检查的项目，然后领着担架车去合适的治疗室。

从半夜十二点到十二点一刻，救护车上抬下十六位伤员，分类工作在十二点半就告结束。被召回应急的外科医生从十二点四十五分起便开始这漫漫长夜里的第一批手术了。

Merlin在接连的两次手术中给Gaius医生当助手，直到他正式命令他回家后才离开。Gaius医生提醒他说，过度疲劳会引起感觉迟钝，这对病人来说是很危险的。

深夜，他驾着自己的凯旋牌汽车离开医院的停车场，经过那些空荡荡的街道，飞快地开回家。

“我很累，我开得太快了。”一路上，他一刻不停地重复着这些话，不让自己睡着。不过，只要想到随时可能从家里赶回急诊部的抢救室，这个念头就足以让他保持清醒了。

他启动车库的遥控大门，把这辆旧车停到车库里，然后穿过里面的通道，三步并作两步地爬上楼梯，如释重负地回到家中。

壁炉上座钟的指针指着两点半。Merlin站在他那间大起居室的中央，愣了一秒以强迫自己不要直接躺在地毯上睡觉，接着走到吧台后面，给自己泡了杯药茶。

那些装点着搁板的短颈大口瓶里装着各种各样的香精，好像白天的每一刻都有他泡制的芳香。

他把茶杯放在床头柜上，蜷缩到羽绒被里，即刻就睡着了。

过去的这一天实在是太长了，而即将来临的另一天又得起个大早。这两天的假期刚好与周末重叠在一起，他已经在接受了对他长期不见踪影的指责后又接受了身在Fareham的发小Will的严肃邀请，这周末必须要去他家给他庆祝生日。虽然累积起来的疲劳使他完全有理由睡个懒觉，但他还是早早就被闹钟给吵醒了。

Merlin喜爱远处道路上黎明的景色，那条路沿着英吉利海峡的海岸，把Portsmouth和Solent海峡连接在一起。他迷迷糊糊地摸索着闹钟上的止闹杆。接着他用两只握成拳头的手揉揉眼睛，一睁眼就看见睡在地毯上的Kilgharrah。

“别这样瞧着我，我已经不再是这个星球的人了。”

一听到他说话的声音，小狗急忙绕着床转了一圈，然后把头放在主人的肚子上。“我要离开你两天，乖乖。姨妈大概十一点钟来接你。把爪子挪开，让我起来，我还要给你弄点吃的。”

Merlin舒展双腿，伸着懒腰打了个长长的哈欠，然后掀开被子跳下了床。

他捋着头发，来到厨房吧台的后面，打开冰箱，又打了个哈欠，取出黄油、果酱、面包片和狗罐头，一个咖啡杯，一盒糖煮苹果羹，两罐酸奶，还有一些谷物冲片，半个柚子——另外半个留在冰箱底层的搁板上。Kilgharrah望着他，不停地摇脑袋。Merlin两眼瞪着它，无奈地说道：“我太饿了！”

像往常一样，他开始在一只笨重的陶制大饭盆里为他的小狗准备早餐。

然后他准备好自己的早点，坐到写字台边上。从那儿他稍稍转头就可以欣赏到南海公园和它里面的那些郁郁葱葱的植被；还有南部的海湾。在他的视线下方，阶梯状的屋顶一直延伸到公园的尽头。他将窗户打开，整座城市寂静无声。只有那些即将开往世界各地的大货轮上的雾笛，混合着海鸥的鸣叫，给这慵懒的清晨注入了一点节奏。

他又伸了个懒腰，然后津津有味地吃起这顿丰盛的早餐。

昨天夜里他没有时间吃晚饭。有三回他正准备啃个三明治，但每次都碰上他的呼机嘀嘀作响，唤他去看急诊。当别人遇见他，问他在干什么时，他总是一成不变地回答：“忙。”

他狼吞虎咽地吃掉这顿丰盛早餐的大部分东西后，把托盘放进洗碗池，然后走进浴室，将手指放在木制百叶窗上滑动，把它们弄斜。强烈而又温热的水柱终于让他清醒了。

他走到镜子前面，剃净胡须，用发胶给自己鸟窝一般的头发定了型。他套上牛仔裤和T恤，又脱下T恤换上衬衫，然后又脱掉衬衫换上T恤。他从柜子里取出一个长帆布袋，把几件衣物、漱口水和护士长代买的打包好的礼物丢到里面，周末的准备已经完全就绪。

他转过身瞧见屋内一片狼藉，衣服丢在地上，毛巾到处都是，碗盘浸在水里，被褥乱糟糟的。于是，为了不影响日程安排，他做出一副非常果断的样子，向所有这些东西高声喊道：“别作声，别发牢骚，我明天会早点回来，为下星期好好整理一下！”

接着他拿过笔和纸，写了留言条，然后用一块青蛙模样的大磁铁将纸压在冰箱的门上。

 

Nimueh姨妈：  
谢谢你来照顾小狗，但千万什么都别整理，我回来会做的。  
星期天五点左右我直接去你那里接Kilgharrah。  
我爱你。  
你最喜爱的医生

 

他套上薄外套，温柔地摸了摸小狗的脑袋，在它的前额上亲吻了一下，然后砰地一声关上了房门。

他从主楼梯下去，又从屋子外面绕到车库里，随后跳上了他的那辆旧敞篷车。

“走了，我走了，”他重复地说，“我简直都不敢相信，这真是个奇迹，剩下的只是你要好好启动了。你若是要寻开心，哪怕空响一次，我就用含钾的营养液把你的发动机灌饱，然后把你扔到废铁堆里去，用新的电动车来代替你！那车没有启动器，早上天冷时也不会发脾气，我想你都听明白了吧？启动！”

主人这番严肃的话给这辆英国旧车留下了非常深刻的印象，钥匙一转，它的引擎就发动了起来。

美丽的一天开始了。

为了不吵醒邻居，Merlin慢慢地开车。

Osborne Rd是一条漂亮的街道，两旁都是树木和房屋。这儿的人们彼此认识，就像在乡村里一样。他过了六个路口，在到达横穿城市的两条大干线之一的B2151公路之前，把车速又提高了一挡。

淡淡的晨光随着时间染上了色彩，渐渐唤醒了城市那迷人的景色。在这些空旷的街道上，汽车飞速奔驰。Merlin体味着这令人心醉神迷的时刻。Portsmouth的斜坡尤其会让人产生这种眼花缭乱的感觉。

在Saint Pauls Rd他拐了个急弯。转向系统里发出噪声和叮当的撞击声。眼前的马路通向Alexandra 公园，现在是六点半。车上收音机里播放着声嘶力竭的喧闹音乐，Merlin很久没这么高兴了。他很开心。紧张、焦虑、医院、责任，所有这些全都一扫而光。

一个完全属于他的周末开始了，一分钟也不能浪费。

Alexandra 公园仍在沉睡中。几个小时后，两边的人行道就会挤满游客，还有去那些散布在四周的大商店买东西的市民。小轿车会一辆接着一辆驶过，玻璃橱窗会被照得闪闪发亮，汽车会在公园下面的中央停车场入口排起长龙，公园里一拨拨唱歌奏乐的人会用几段乐曲和重复的老调来赚些零钱。

在清晨最早的这一刻，这里暂且还是静悄悄的。商店门面的灯熄灭了，几个流浪汉还睡在长凳上。停车场的门卫在岗亭里打着盹儿。随着排挡有节奏地切换，凯旋车飞速向前，像是吞噬着扑面而来的马路。

前面一路绿灯，Merlin把车速换到二挡，以便更顺利地拐进A3 Anglesea Rd，这是连接公园的几条街道之一。

一阵眩晕袭来。疼痛从一侧太阳穴向整个大脑辐射开来。

他在百货商店巨大的门前开始转弯。

拐弯的弧线是无懈可击的，轮胎发出轻微的摩擦声。一阵奇怪的声音之后，紧接着的是叮叮当当的撞击声，一切都很快，撞击声混杂起来，掺和在一起，互相纠缠不休。

突然，咔嗒一声！时间凝固了。

转向系统失去了对车轮的控制，联系彻底中断了。

车子横着溜过去，在依旧潮湿的马路上滑动。

Merlin绷紧了神经，双手紧紧握住被驯服的方向盘，一个劲儿地空转，方向盘失灵了。

凯旋车继续滑动，时间好像变得疏松可塑，犹如在一个长长的哈欠里，一下子被拉长了。

周围的东西在以惊人的速度绕着他转，Merlin更加感到头晕目眩。

汽车就像一只陀螺，车轮猛地撞上了人行道，车子的前身直立了起来，撞上了消防栓。

引擎盖继续升向天空。与此同时，汽车翻转起来，将Merlin甩了出去——对于这样挑战重心定律的原地旋转来说，司机已经过于沉重了。

Merlin的身体被抛到空中，又被摔到了一家大商店的墙面上。一块巨大的玻璃橱窗碎裂开来，碎片撒得到处都是。

年轻男子在铺满玻璃碴的地上翻滚了几下，便不再动弹，躺在碎屑上。

而那辆老凯旋车也结束了它的行程和生涯，车身的一半靠在人行道上，翻了个底朝天。只有一丝蒸汽从它的腹部漏出，吁出了最后一口气，结束了它那像英国老妇人般的任性无常。

Merlin一动不动，安静地躺着。

他面容平静，呼吸缓慢但很规律，嘴巴微微张开，双眼紧闭，右手搭在肚子上，像是睡着了一般。

停车场的门卫在岗亭里眨巴着眼睛，他全看到了。以后他肯定会说：“这起车祸‘就像电影里一样’，但刚才那一幕‘却是真的’。”他站起身跑到外面，又改变主意跑了回去，紧张不安地拿起电话，拨了999。他叫了救护车，紧接着，急救工作就开始了。

*

Portsmouth St James医院的食堂是一个很大的房间，地上铺着白色的瓷砖，墙壁漆成黄色。许多用塑料板做的长方形餐桌沿着中心通道分散摆放着。这条道一直通往出售真空食品和饮料的售货机。

Mordred医生手里握着一杯凉了的咖啡，躺在一张长桌上打瞌睡。在稍远点的地方，他的搭档正坐在一把椅子上前后摇晃着，目光呆滞。呼机在Mordred的口袋里响了起来。他睁开一只眼睛，看看表，嘴里咕哝着，再过一刻钟他就要值完班了。“真见鬼！我真是不走运。Edwin，给我接总台。”

Edwin摘下墙上挂在他头顶上方的电话，静听里面的声音传递给他的消息，然后挂上电话，转过身朝向Mordred说：“起来，伙计，我们的差事，Alexandra 公园，编号3，看来挺严重的……”

这两个被编在Portsmouth医疗急救中心的住院医生站了起来，朝急诊部的双层门走去，救护车等在那里，引擎已经发动，车灯闪闪发光。救护车的警报器短促地响了两声，表示02小组出发了。

现在是六点四十五分。Rodney Rd空无一人，救护车飞也似的在清晨疾驶。

“该死的，今天还是个好天气。”

“你为什么发牢骚？”

“因为我累死了，我本来要去睡觉，但现在我又得去干活。”

“左转弯，前面是单行道，禁止通行。”

Edwin向右拐，救护车开上A2030公路向Alexandra 公园驶去。“瞧，快冲，我看见它了。”

一来到大广场，两位住院医生就看见老凯旋车的车架搭在消防龙头上。Edwin关掉了警报器。

“说真的，他撞得还挺准的。”Mordred从车上跳下来，边看边说道。两个警察已经到了现场，其中一人带着Mordred向破碎的玻璃橱窗走过去。

“他在哪儿？”住院医生问警察。

“在那儿，在你前面，是个小伙子，他也是个医生，急诊部的。你或许认识他。”

Mordred这时已经跪在Merlin的身旁，他高声叫喊然后他的搭档跑过来。他拿起一把剪刀，剪开了年轻人的牛仔裤和T恤，让他的身体裸露出来。在左腿上有一处明显青紫色的变形，中间是一大块血肿，表明那是一处骨折。身体的其他部位没有明显的挫伤。

“给我准备心电图机的金属片和输液器。他的脉搏很弱，没有血压，呼吸48次，头部创伤，左股骨闭合性骨折并有内出血，再准备两个叉形接头。你认识他吗？他是不是我们一起的？”

“我见过他，他是急诊部的住院实习医生，在Gaius那里干。他是唯一能受得了他的人。”

Mordred对最后这句话没有做出反应。Edwin把仪器的七块金属片放在年轻男子的胸部，用不同颜色的电线把每一个金属片和便携式心电图机连接起来，然后打开仪器。屏幕立刻亮了起来。

“图形显示怎么样？”Mordred问道。

“都很糟，他很危险。血压80/60，脉搏140，嘴唇青紫，我给你准备一根口径7的气管内插管，我们把它插进去。”

Mordred医生移动了一下导管，把盐水瓶递给了一个警察。

“好好抓牢，我要腾出两只手。”

他从警察那儿快步走到搭档身边，要他去往输液管里注入5毫克的肾上腺素，125毫克的甲强龙（注射用甲泼尼龙琥珀酸钠），并且立刻准备好心脏除颤器。这时，Merlin的体温突然开始下降，心电图机上的图形变得不规则。在绿色屏幕的下方，一颗小小的红心开始不停地闪烁，随之而来的是短促又重复不断的嘀嘀声，预示着心脏的纤维性颤动迫在眉睫。

“嗨，哥们儿，你要挺住啊！他大概体内大出血，他的腹部怎么样？”

“软的，可能是大腿里出血。你准备好插管了吗？”

不到一分钟，插管就插入Merlin的气管里，导管的另一头连着呼吸器的套管。Mordred询问有关的数据，Edwin告诉他呼吸稳定，但血压已经掉到了5。他还没来得及把话说完，仪器就发出刺耳的嘶叫声，取代了刚才短促的嘀嘀声。

“糟了，他的心脏开始纤维性颤动了，你给我打300焦耳。”Mordred一边说着，一边把心脏除颤器的两极把手互相擦了擦。

“好了，有电了。”Edwin大声叫道。

“让开，我来给他电击！”

在电流脉冲的刺激下，躯体猛地一下弯曲，肚子向上拱起来，然后又落下去。

“不行，这没用。”

“调到360焦耳，我们重新来。”

“让开！”

躯体挺起来而后又落下去。

“给我加5毫克肾上腺素，另外再充电360焦耳。闪开！”Mordred又电击了一次，躯体又惊跳一次。

“纤维性颤动没有停止！我们要失去他了。在输液管中注入一个单位的利多卡因，重新充电，让开！”

躯体拱了起来。

“注入500毫克的铍，用380焦耳，马上再充一次电！”

Merlin又被电击了一次，他的心脏像是在回应给它注入的强心药，重新有了稳定的节奏，但这只延续了一会儿；几秒钟后，刚刚停歇的嘶叫声又响得更加厉害……

“心跳停止！”Edwin惊呼道。

Mordred立即用一种非同寻常的拼劲开始心肺复苏。他一心想把这个年轻的实习医生救活，他恳求道：“别犯傻了，今天天气好，不要走，别对我们这样。”然后他命令自己的搭档再一次给机器充电。

Edwin努力让他镇静下来：“Mordred，算了，那一点用也没有。”

但是Mordred不愿放弃，他大声叫喊要Edwin给心脏除颤器充电。他的搭档只好照办。

他让别人闪开也不知是第几回了，Merlin的躯体又拱起来，但是心电图上还是平平的一条线。

Mordred又开始按压，他的额角上沁着汗珠。

疲惫使这个年轻医生在自己的无能为力面前更强烈地感受到了一种绝望。他的搭档意识到，Mordred的思维已经丧失了逻辑，他本该在几分钟之前就停止一切抢救，宣布死亡的时间，但是这些他都没做，他继续在进行胸外按压。

“再加5毫克肾上腺素，打到400焦耳。”

“Mordred，算了，这没意义了，他死了。你别乱来了。”

“闭上你的臭嘴，照我说的去做！”

警察向跪在Merlin旁边的住院医生投去质疑的目光。Mordred对此丝毫没有注意到。

Edwin耸耸肩膀，向输液管里注入新的剂量的药水，重新给仪器充电。他宣布到了400焦耳的极限，Mordred甚至都没让其他人闪开，便上去电击。

在强大的电流刺激下，Merlin的胸部猛地从地面抬起来，但心电图上还是一条令人绝望的平平的线。

Mordred医生对它看也不看——在这最后一次电击之前他便已经知道了这个结果。他用拳头去砸Merlin的胸口。“该死的，该死的！”

Edwin抓住他的肩膀，把他紧紧抱住。“住手，Mordred，你已经失去理智了，冷静点！宣布他死亡，然后我们就收拾东西走人。你正在失去对自己的控制，现在你需要休息。”

Mordred满头大汗，就像刚从水里捞出来，两眼惊慌不安，完全疯了的样子。

Edwin提高了嗓门，两只手钳住朋友的头，强迫他看着自己的眼睛。Edwin命令他冷静，在Mordred没有任何反应的情况下打了他一个耳光。

Mordred这时才缓过神来。

Edwin用平缓的声音说：“跟我回到现实中来，伙计，清醒过来。”他也耗尽了力气，松手站起来时目光也是同样呆滞。

警察吓呆了，他们注视着这两位医生。Edwin一边走，一边绕着自己转圈，看上去完全不知所措。Mordred依旧缩着身子跪在地上，慢慢抬起头，张开嘴巴，用低沉的声音宣布：“七点十分，死亡。”他对那个屏住呼吸还拿着输液瓶的警察说：“把他带走吧，已经完了，对他什么也做不了了。”然后他站起来，抓住搭档的肩膀，把他带往救护车。“好了，来吧，我们回去。”

两个警察的眼睛一直盯着他们俩，看着他们爬上救护车。其中一人说：“这两个医生太奇怪了！”

另一个警察看着他的同事说：“有一个案子你经历过吗？其中我们的一名同事被人杀了。”

“没有。”

“那你就无法明白他们刚刚感受的那一切。好了，你帮我一下，我们小心地把他抬起来放到车里的担架上去。”

救护车已经拐过街角。

两个警察抬起Merlin毫无生气的躯体，放到担架上，罩上盖布。

节目已经结束，几个迟来的看热闹的行人离开了现场。

救护车里，两个搭档从上车后就一直沉默不语。最终，还是Edwin打破了沉寂，“Mordred，你刚才怎么啦？”

“他还不到三十岁，他是个医生，还是Gaius最喜欢的那个，还那么漂亮，那么聪明，就像是凯尔特神话里的那些精灵。”

“可到头来他还不是死了！因为他聪明又漂亮就能改变要发生的事情吗？他本来可以长得很丑，智商再低那么一点点，好端端地在超市工作。这是命运，你对此无能为力，他的时间到了。我们回去，你去睡个觉，尽量忘掉这些事吧。”

离他们两幢楼远的地方，警车驶入一个十字路口。这时一辆出租车闯了个不折不扣的红灯。愤怒的警察猛地刹住车，拉响了警报器，出租车司机停下来，卑躬屈膝地道歉。Merlin的躯体已经从担架上掉了下来。

两个警察跑到车子后面，年轻的那个抓住他的两只脚踝，年长的警察抓住胳膊，他瞧了一眼年轻男子的胸口，这时，他的脸突然僵住了。

“他有呼吸！”

“什么？”

“我说他有呼吸！你去开车上医院。”

“上帝！无论如何，这两个医生总让人觉得太奇怪了。”

“闭嘴！开车！现在！这会儿我一点都不明白，但我会找他们算账的。”

警车像龙卷风一般超过了救护车，两个住院医生目瞪口呆。

“这是刚才那两个警察！”Mordred想拉响警报器跟上去，但Edwin表示反对，他现在已经精疲力竭了。

“他们为什么这样开车？”Mordred接着问。

“我什么都不知道，”Edwin回答道，“可能这不是他俩。警察看起来都很像。”

十分钟后，他们停在警车的边上，警车的两扇后门还开着。Mordred下了车，走进急诊部的大门。他径直走向接待处，脚步越走越急。他没向接待小姐打招呼便开口问道：“他在几诊室？”

“你说谁啊，Mordred医生？”值班的护士小姐问道。

“刚刚送来的那个年轻人。”

“他在3号手术室，Gaius已经去那儿了，据说是他小组的人。”

年长的警察从Mordred的身后拍拍他的肩膀。“你们这些医生，脑袋里都在想些什么？”

“对不起，你说什么？”

“抱歉，我的意思是说，你们做得不错，但这还不够。一个还在我们的警车里呼吸的年轻人，你怎么能够宣布他已经死亡了呢？”警察继续怒气冲冲地说道，“你知道吗？如果我没有注意到的话，他就要被活活地放进冰库去了。”

他会听到他打小报告的。

这时，Gaius医生从手术室里走出来，故意装出对警察毫不在意的样子，直接问年轻的医生：“Mordred，你注入了多大剂量的肾上腺素？”

“4次，每次5毫克。”住院医生回答。

教授立即对他加以斥责，并提醒他说他的行为超越了常规抢救范围，然后对警察说他确定Merlin在Mordred医生宣布他去世之前就已经死了。

他补充说，抢救小组的错误可能就是过于想让这位伤员的心脏重新搏动。为了不让对方争辩，他解释说：“注入的药液堆积在心包附近，当你不得不猛烈刹车时，药液便进入了心脏。心脏纯粹是对化学作用起反应，因而才开始跳动的。”不幸的是这不能改变遇难者的脑死亡。至于心脏，当药效一过，它就会停止跳动。

“也许在我与你说话的时候，这种情况就已经发生了。”他劝警察为自己完全不合适的紧张情绪向Mordred医生道歉，同时请Mordred在走之前去见他。

警察向Mordred转过身去低声说：“我算是看出来了，不干警察这一行的，照样也包庇自己人。我不会向你道歉的。”他转过身去，走出医院。尽管双层门的两扇大门在他身后重新闭上，但还是能听见他怒火冲天地关上车门的声音。

Mordred站着，双手放在柜台上，眯缝着眼睛瞧着值班护士小姐。“可这究竟是怎么回事？”

护士耸耸肩，提醒说Gaius在等他。

他敲了敲Merlin的上司那扇微微开启的房门，教授请他进去。

Gaius站在办公桌的后面，背朝着门望着窗外，他明显是在等Mordred先说话。

Mordred开口了。他承认不明白教授刚才与警察所说的话。Gaius生硬地打断了他。

“你好好听着，Mordred，我和这位警官所说的都是那些能向他解释的最简单不过的东西，这是为了让他不打你的小报告，免得毁了你的前程。对于一个有你这样经验的人，你的行为是无法让人接受的。当死亡摆在我们面前的时候，必须学会承认它。我们不是神，无法对命运负责。这个年轻人在你们到达时就已经死了，你们的执拗会让自己付出很高的代价。”

“但是对于他重新开始呼吸，你又如何解释？”

“我对此不做解释，我也不需要解释。许多事情我们不了解。他死了，Mordred医生。如果你对此感到不乐意，那是另一回事，但是他确实是死了。他的肺在呼吸，他的心脏独自在跳动，对我来说这些都毫无意义，他的脑电图是条平直的线。他的脑死亡是不可逆转的。我们等待其他部位的死亡，然后把他送到太平间。就这样。”

“可是你不能这样做，不能在证据如此明显的情况下这样做！”

Gaius扬起头表示他的不快，他提高了嗓门。他不需要别人来教训他。

Mordred知道抢救室一天的费用是多少吗？他以为医院会腾出一张床来维持一个“植物人”的人工生命吗？

Gaius激动地劝他再成熟一点。他反对迫使病人家属花费许多时间去陪伴一个没有生气、没有智力、只是靠机器维持生命体征的人。Mordred之所以拒绝做出这种决定，只是为了满足医生的自我。他命令Mordred去冲个澡，从他的视野里滚开。

年轻的住院医生面对教授站着不动，更加起劲儿地重新提出自己的理由。当他宣布死亡时，伤者的心脏呼吸停止已经有十分钟了。他的心脏和肺脏已经死去。不错，他是超常奋力抢救，因为在他的医生生涯中他第一次感觉到这个人不愿死去。他向教授描述在他依旧睁开的眼睛后面，他能够感觉到他的挣扎和对坠入死亡深渊的拒绝。

因此，他与他一起进行超越常规的搏斗。十分钟后，与所有的逻辑相悖，和所有老师教他的东西相反，他的心脏又开始跳动，他的肺又开始从空气中呼吸生命的气息。他接着说：“你说得有道理，我们只是医生，我们并非全能全知。这个年轻人也是一个医生。”他恳求Gaius给他机会。曾经有过昏迷半年多的病人又复活的，没有人明白其中的奥秘。他所表现的临床症状是绝无仅有的，所以，抢救要花多少费用随他去好了。

“别让他走，他不愿意，这就是他跟我们说的话。”

教授停顿了一会儿，回答说：“Mordred医生，Merlin是我的一个学生，他脾气不好但很有才气，我非常欣赏他，对他的前途也抱有很大的希望，我对你的前程也同样抱很大的希望。就说到这儿吧。”

Mordred走出办公室，连门也没关。Edwin在走廊里等着他。

“你在这里干吗？”

“你脑袋里究竟在想些什么，Mordred，你知道你用这种口气在跟谁说话吗？”

“那又怎么样？”

“跟你说话的那位是这个年轻人的教授，他认识他并和他并肩工作了十五个月，他救过的命也许你当一辈子医生也救不了那么多。你得学会自我控制，有时候你真的是胡说八道。”

“去你的，Edwin，今天我已经让人训得够多了。”

Gaius医生走过去关上办公室的门。他拿起电话，犹豫了一会儿，又将它放下。他向窗户走了几步，突然又转身拿起电话。他让总机转手术室。很快，一个声音从另一端传过来。

“我是Gaius，请准备一下，十分钟后手术，我让人把病历送上来。”

他轻轻地挂上电话，摇摇头，然后走出办公室。刚一出门，他就迎面撞上了Geoffrey教授。

“你怎么样？”Geoffrey问道，“去喝杯咖啡好吗？”

“不，我不能去。”

“你干吗？”

“干一件蠢事，我准备去做一件蠢事。我得走了，回头我给你打电话。”

Gaius走进手术室，一件绿色的罩衣紧紧裹在他身上。一名女护士为他戴上消毒手套。

手术室很大，一组人围着Merlin的躯体。在他的头后面，一架监测仪上的图形随着他的呼吸和心跳起伏振荡着。

“数据怎么样？”Gaius向麻醉师问道。

“很稳定，稳定得令人难以置信。心跳65，血压120/80。他睡着了，血液中氧气含量正常。你可以开始了。”

“是的，他睡着了，像你说的那样。”

解剖刀沿着整个骨折部位把大腿割开。在分离肌肉时，Gaius开始和手术组的人说话。他称他们是“亲爱的同事”，说他们就要看到一位有二十年职业生涯的外科教授，去做一个应该是五年级住院实习医生做的手术——骨折复位术。

“你们知道为什么我要做这个手术吗？”

大概没有一位五年级的学生会同意在一个脑死亡已经两个多小时的人身上做骨折复位术。同样他也请他们不要提问题，而且他还感谢他们为做这一个手术做好准备。

Merlin是他的一个学生，最偏爱的学生。手术室里的所有医护人员都理解这位外科医生，陪伴着他做手术。

一位放射科医生走进来，让人把放射片子递给Gaius医生。底片显示在大脑枕叶处有血肿。Gaius马上决定进行颅内穿刺。

他在Merlin的后脑勺上开了一个孔，借助屏幕的控制，把一根纤细的针穿进脑膜。他引导这根针一直伸到血肿的部位。大脑本身好像没有被伤及。血液通过导管流出来，几乎是同一瞬间，颅内压力直线下降。麻醉师立刻增加氧气输送量，通过呼吸道的插管把氧气输往大脑。压力消除后，细胞重又进行正常的代谢，一点一点地将积累起来的毒素消除。

时间一分一秒地过去，手术改变了人们原先的精神状态。医疗组所有的人都渐渐忘记了他们正在为一个临床上死亡的人做手术。每个人都认真地投入，一个个娴熟的动作紧密相连。

肋骨部分的放射底片已经拍出，肋骨的骨折已经复位，胸膜已经穿刺。手术有条不紊，干净利落。

五个小时后，Gaius教授摘下手套，把它们相互拍了一下。他请其他的人缝合刀口，然后把病人送到监护室。

他命令一旦麻醉药作用消失，就拔掉所有的呼吸辅助器管子。

他再次感谢手术组成员的到场，感谢他们在将来对此事严守秘密。在离开手术室前，他喊住一名叫Freya的护士，请她在给Merlin拔掉所有的管子后马上告诉他。

他走出手术室，快步向电梯走去。在经过总机服务台时，他招呼接线小姐，想知道Mordred医生是否还在医院里。接线小姐回答说他已经垂头丧气地走了。他说了声谢谢并告诉他，如果有人找他的话，就说他在办公室。

Merlin从手术室出来就被送往监护室。Freya给他接上了心脏监视仪、脑电图仪以及人工呼吸器插管的套管。这样一来，躺在床上的年轻人被装扮得活像一名宇航员。  
女护士采了血样，离开房间。

入睡的病人平静安详，他的眼睑勾勒出一个温柔深沉的睡眠的轮廓。

半个小时过去了，Freya打电话给Gaius教授，告诉他Merlin的麻醉药效已经过去了。

他立即询问那些关键数据。她证实了他所预料的结果，这些数据还是和先前一样没有变化。她坚持请他确认下一步该怎么办。

“你拔掉呼吸器。我一会儿下来。”他放下电话。

Freya走进监护室，把导管和插管分开，让病人试着自己呼吸。过了一会儿，她又拔出插管，让气管没有障碍。她把Merlin的一绺头发捋到后面，悲伤地望着他，然后关掉电灯走了出来。

脑电图仪发出的绿光一下子便充斥了整个房间。

图形还是平直的一条线。

已经快晚上九点半了，四周寂静无声。

在进入监护室快一个小时的时候，示波器上的信号开始抖动，起先是非常轻微的。突然，线端的那一点一下子升往高处，画出一个巨大的陡坡形状，而后又朝下大幅跌落，最终重又恢复到一条平直的线。

没有人看见这一非常奇特的现象。

巧合的是，Freya一个小时后才回到这个房间。她从地上拣起Merlin的那些数据，拉过几厘米从机器中吐出的打印纸带，发现了那个不正常的山峰形状，紧皱起双眉，又继续阅读另外几厘米纸带，证实了以后的图形都是平平的直线，便不假思索地把纸带扔掉了。她摘下挂在墙上的电话，接通Gaius。

“是我，他的数据稳定，已经陷入深度昏迷。我该怎么办？”

“你去五楼找个床位。谢谢，Freya。”

Gaius放下电话。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

　　“后来我听说那是一次由转向系统断裂造成的严重事故。事实上我一点也不记得车祸发生那一刻的情形，别这么看着我，我说的是真的，大部分遭受车祸的人都是这样的，我是医生，你应该相信我。反正从那以后，这六个月里我都一直处于昏迷状态。”Merlin看见Arthur张口试图说什么，立刻说道，“不，你什么都不要想，先听我跟你解释。

　　“手术后，我在监护室里恢复了知觉。在经历了各种非常奇怪的感觉之后，我听到了所有周围说的话，但是却不能动，也不能说话，无法做出任何反应，就好像身体已经不是自己的了。起初我把这种状况归因于麻醉的作用。结果是我弄错了，时间一小时一小时地过去，而我的躯体却依旧不能苏醒过来。我能够继续觉察到我周围的一切，却不能和外界有任何的联系和交流。在这种情况下，这真的是我有生以来所经历的最大的恐惧，许多天都想着自己四肢麻痹了。你完全想象不出我经受了怎样的折磨。我成为了我的躯体的终身囚犯。

　　“我用尽所有的力量想死去，但是当连自己的小手指也举不起来时，要结束自己的生命……不怎么容易，对吗？我的姨妈坐在我的床头。我一遍遍哀求她用枕头把我闷死。然后，一个医生走进房间，我辨认出他的声音，来的人正是我的教授。姨妈问他当别人跟她的外甥说话时，她的外甥是否能听见。Gaius回答说他对此一无所知，但据研究的结果可以认为，处在他这种情况下的人能够感知外界的信息，所以在他身旁说话时必须审慎。

　　“姨妈想知道我能否在某一天苏醒过来。Gaius用平静的声音回答说他对此依然一无所知，但应该存有一线合理的希望，有的病人在几个月之后又苏醒过来了，尽管这很少见，但是确有发生。‘一切都有可能，’他说，‘我们不是神，我们无法知道一切。’他又补充，‘深度昏迷对于医学来说还是一个谜。’

　　“当时我听说自己的躯体完好无损，出现了如释重负的感觉，这是不是很奇怪？虽然诊断并不比医生的话让人更加放心，但至少不是最终结果。

　　“四肢麻痹，这是不可逆转的。在各种深度昏迷的情况下，总是有着希望，尽管这种希望很小。”Merlin的声音越来越小，食指继续在地毯上划着。

　　“日子就像脱落的谷粒，一天一天一星期一星期地过去，变得越来越漫长。我在回忆中度过这些日子，还想着其他的地方。有天晚上，我幻想着房门那一边的生活，想象着那条熟悉的走廊，护士们手里抱着资料或者推着四轮小车，我的同事们来来去去从一个病房走到另一个病房……

　　“事情就是这样发生的。我第一次来到了我如此强烈思念的走廊中间。刚开始，我还以为是自己的想象在捉弄我，我很熟悉这些地方，这是我工作的医院。但是情景是惊人的逼真。我看到同行们在自己的身边走来走去；Freya打开有格子的橱柜，从里面取出敷料，又将它关上；Rodor搔着头走过去，他有一种神经质的怪癖，总是不停地摸头。我能听到电梯开门和关门的声音，闻到送给值班人员饭菜的香味……但是，没有人看见我，大家都在我身边来来去去，甚至没有人想要避让我，对我的出现根本没有意识到。我感到很疲倦，重又返回自己的躯体之中。

　　“在这以后的日子里，我学着在医院里移动行走。我想着食堂便来到了食堂，我想着急诊室——啊，太棒了，我就能够身临其境。在经过三个月的练习后，我已经能够离开医院的院子了。就这样，我在一家自己喜爱的餐馆里与一对法国夫妇分享了一顿晚餐，在一家电影院看了半场电影，在母亲曾经的房子——现在是姨妈的房子里度过了几个小时，不过我没有再去那里，与她这么近又不能进行交流，这让我难受极了。Kilgharrah似乎能够嗅到我的存在，呻吟着团团转，简直要发疯。他重新来到这里了，毕竟这里原先是他的家，还是在这里他的感觉最好。

　　“我生活在一种完全的孤独之中，不能够与人交谈，变得完全透明，在所有人的生活中都不复存在，你想象不到这是种什么样的滋味。所以当你今晚在壁橱边跟我讲话，当我发现你看得见我的时候，你就可以明白我的惊讶和激动了。我不知道为什么，但只要这能够延续就好，我能够和你讲好几个小时的话，我太需要交谈了，我以前也不是一个话多的人，但现在我心里有太多太多的话想说了。”

　　在这疯狂的言辞之后，是一阵沉默。

　　Merlin继续垂头丧气地坐在那里，一声悲伤的叹息之后，他抬起红红的眼睛，望着Arthur，“你大概会把我当作一个疯子吧？”

　　Arthur平静下来，他被年轻人的激情所感动，为刚刚听说的离奇故事和自己居然没有睡着感到震惊。“不，所有这些都……怎么说呢，都非常让人动心，令人吃惊，又很少见。我不知道该说什么。我想帮你的忙，但我又不知该说什么，该做什么。”

　　“让我留在这里，求你了，我会尽量不惹人注意，我不会打搅你的，我保证。”

　　Arthur面露难色，想了想终于开口，“你真的相信你刚才告诉我的所有那些事情吗？”

　　“难道你连其中的一句话都不相信吗？你是不是心想自己正面对着一个精神完全失常的家伙？看来我真的是一点运气也没了。”Merlin生气地站起来，跺着脚。

　　Arthur请他坐回原处。“冷静、冷静一下。如果你在半夜发现一个男人躲在浴室的壁橱里，稍稍有些激动，试图跟他解释他是处于昏迷状态中的某种类似幽灵那样的东西，你又会怎么想？如果正好又是在你怒气冲天的时候，你的反应又会是怎样？”

　　Merlin绷紧的脸终于放松下来，在满是沮丧的脸上露出一丝微笑。Merlin最终向他承认“在怒气冲天的时候”他肯定会大声喊叫起来，Merlin“大度地”同意给他罪减一等，Arthur对此“深表感谢”。

　　“Arthur，我求你了，你必须要相信我。世界上没有人能够编造得出这样的故事。”

　　Arthur呼出一口气，“有，当然有，我的老朋友就能想象得出这种类型的玩笑。”

　　“那就忘掉你的老朋友吧！这跟他一点关系也没有，而且这也不是玩笑。”

　　“那你告诉我，你是怎么知道我的名字的？”Arthur抱起胳膊。

　　“在你搬进来之前我就已经在这儿了。”Merlin耸耸肩，“我看见你和房产公司的人一起来看房子，然后在厨房的吧台上签订了租约。你的纸箱运来时我也在这儿，还有，我很为你拆箱砸坏的飞机模型感到遗憾，不过，说实话，你当时怒气冲天的样子真的太好玩儿了，我那时候快要笑出眼泪来了。接着你就把这幅枯燥乏味的画挂在了这边的墙上。”

　　Arthur脸色又暗了一点，一言不发。

　　“你有点挑剔，把长沙发移来搬去不知多少遍，最后才放在唯一合适的位置。好吧，我当时真想给你提示一下，这个位置是明摆着的。直白地讲，自从你到这里来的第一天起，我就在这里时时刻刻和你在一起。”

　　“那我冲浴或是躺在床上时你也同样在吗？”

　　“我又没有偷窥癖。”Merlin嘟起嘴说道，“总而言之，你的身材还算不错，除了那个小兄弟需要留神以外，你还是挺不错的。”

　　Arthur皱起眉头。这个年轻人看起来很有说服力，更确切地来讲是非常自信，但Arthur觉得这是在兜圈子，这个年轻人的故事并没有任何意义。如果这个年轻人要相信这个的话，那是他自己的事情。他根本没有任何理由要试图向他证明不是那么回事，他并不是他的精神病医生。他压根儿就不准备验证他是不是在镜子里不能出现，他相信这些人即使真的能够在镜子里看见自己也会内心相信自己是看不见的。Arthur现在一心只想睡觉，为了了结这件事情，他再一次妥协了，“那这样吧，你可以留下过夜。卧室给你，我睡客厅那张‘我费尽心思才放置妥当’的沙发。明天你就回去，回医院，回你愿意去的地方，我们就此为止。”

　　但是Merlin不同意，他摇摇脑袋，呆坐在他的对面，沉着脸，下定决心要让他听懂自己的话。Merlin长长吸了口气，向他叙述最近这些天来他的所作所为，列举了一系列令人吃惊的证据。他引证了前天晚上大约十一点钟他和Guinevere的电话交谈。“你谈起不愿再听人谈论起你俩的事的理由，给她上了一堂故作庄重的道德课之后，Guinevere立刻挂断了电话。相信我！”他接着提及在拆箱时他打碎的两只茶杯，“相信我！”他又说起他醒得晚了，冲澡时被沸水烫伤的事，“相信我！”他还提起他一边找车钥匙一边独自发脾气。“你倒是相信我呀！”另外，他觉得他非常心不在焉，车钥匙都放在进门边上的小桌子上。电话公司的人星期二下午五点来，他让那人等了半个小时。“还有一次你啃着一个五香烟熏肉三明治，弄脏了衣服，在重新出门之前，你又换了身衣服。”

　　“你现在相信我了吗？”

　　“你刺探了我好几天，为什么？”

　　“我怎么刺探你呢，这里不是水门大厦！又没有随处都是的摄像机和麦克风！”

　　“怎么没有！那样和你的故事就更加吻合了，不是吗？”

　　Merlin气恼又着急地说，“拿上你的汽车钥匙！”

　　“我们去哪儿？”

　　“去医院，我带你去看看我。”

　　“哈，瞧你说的！马上就要深夜一点了，而我却要去城市的另一头到医院去登记，请值班护士同意十万火急地领我去一个我不认识的人的病房，因为他的幽灵在我的房间里，因为我非常想睡觉，因为他非常固执，还因为这是唯一使他让我安静的办法。”

　　“别的还有吗？”

　　“别的什么？”

　　“别的办法呀，你不是说你想睡觉吗？”

　　“我究竟做了什么事得罪了圣父圣子圣灵，让我遇到这样的事？”

　　“啊，你又不信上帝，在电话里跟你的老朋友谈起一件合同时你曾说：‘Gwaine，我不信上帝，如果我们做成这笔生意，是因为我们是最好的，要是我们失败了，那就得从中得到教训，对自己的行为做出反省。’那么就请你反省五分钟吧，我求你的只有这些。请相信我！我需要你，你是唯一……”

　　Arthur拿起手机拨给了他的老朋友兼合伙人。

　　“我吵醒你了吗？”

　　“当然没有。现在是深夜一点，为了去睡觉我正等着你给我打电话呢。”Gwaine答道。

　　“为什么？我应该给你打电话？”

　　“不，你不应该给我打电话。是的，你吵醒了我。你脑袋是在洗澡时候进了水吗？这么晚了你想干什么？”

　　“让你跟某个人通话，还要跟你说你的玩笑是越来越愚蠢了。”

　　Arthur把手机递给Merlin，请他和他的合伙人说话。Merlin说他拿不住电话，他跟他解释他无法抓住任何物体。

　　Gwaine在电话另一端已经不耐烦了，“你到底要我跟谁说话？”

　　Arthur微笑着，一副胜利者的姿态，按下了免提。“Gwaine，你听得见我说话吗？”

　　“听得见。我说，你这在玩什么把戏？我可要睡了。”

　　“我也一样，我也想睡觉，你安静两秒钟。Merlin，跟他说，现在你跟他说！”

　　“如果你愿意的话。”Merlin耸耸肩说道，“你好，Gwaine，你肯定听不见我，但你的朋友听得见。”

　　“好，Arthur，如果你给我打电话又什么都不说，那好吧，时间也实在太晚了。”

　　“你回答他呀。”

　　“回答谁？”

　　“刚刚跟你说话的人。”

　　“刚刚跟我说话的是你，我在回答你。”

　　“你没听见其他人说话吗？”

　　“告诉我，伙计，你是劳累过度瘫倒了吗？”

　　Merlin用一种同情的眼神望着他。

　　Arthur摇摇头。无论如何，如果他俩事先串通好，Gwaine是不会如此轻易松口的。

　　扬声器里又传来Gwaine的声音，“你到底要我跟谁说话，Pendragon先生？”

　　“这么晚打给你是我的错，忘掉刚才发生的一切。”

　　“你到底怎么了？你这样太奇怪了。你那边一切还好吗？你需要我的话我现在就过去。”Gwaine的声音充满了担心。

　　Arthur立刻肯定地说：“一切都很好，谢谢你的关心。”

　　“那好吧，没什么，年轻人，你想做你的那些蠢事时，尽管吵醒我好了，不要有半点犹豫，我们是同甘共苦的合伙人。那么当你有像这样的蠢事时，你就吵醒我吧，我们一起来分享。好啦，我可以重新睡觉了吗，或者你还有其他什么事？”

　　“不，没什么了。晚安，Gwaine。”

　　他们各自挂上电话。

　　“陪我去医院吧，本来我们早已到那儿了。”

　　“不，我不陪你去，走出这个门就等于是传播这种荒诞不经的故事。我累了，先生，我想去睡觉。你可以睡我的房间，我睡沙发，要么你就离开这里。这是我最后的建议。”

　　“那好吧，我发现你比我还要固执。你去卧室吧，我不需要床。”

　　“那你，你干什么呢？”

　　“这又关你什么事？”

　　“这关我的事，就这样。”

　　“我呢，待在客厅里。”

　　“待到明天早上，然后……”

　　“好的，到明天早上，谢谢你亲切的接待。”

　　“你不会来卧室刺探我吧？”

　　“既然你不相信我，你只要锁上你的门就行了。还有你不知道，如果这是你裸睡的缘故，那我告诉你，我早就已经看见过你了！”

　　“我本来以为你不是个爱偷窥的人。”

　　“是刚才在浴室里你逼我的！”Merlin提醒道，“我本来不应该是一个爱偷窥的人，而应该是个瞎子！”

　　Arthur感觉自己几乎要脸红了，“晚安。”他一边说一边挪到卧室门口。

　　“好的，晚安Arthur，做个好梦。”

　　Arthur走进房间砰的一声关上了门。“这真是个疯子，”他低声抱怨道，“真是个疯疯癫癫的故事。”

　　Arthur扑到床上。带闹钟的收音机上绿色的数字显示时间是一点半。他瞧着这些数字一个个跳过去，直到两点十一分。他猛地跳起来，套上长袖卫衣和牛仔裤，穿上袜子，然后突然走进客厅。

　　Merlin盘着腿靠着窗台坐着。当Arthur进去时，他没扭头，说道：“我喜欢这种景色，你不喜欢吗？这是让我情不自禁喜欢这个套间的原因。我喜欢这个海边的公园，夏天的时候，我喜欢打开窗，聆听大货轮的雾笛。我总是幻想着要数数在它们消失前，有多少浪涛撞碎在它们的船舷上。”他又叹息了一声，“不过我过去真的太忙了，现在才有机会实现。”

　　“好，我们去医院。”Arthur语气生硬地跟他这样说，作为唯一的回答。

　　“真的吗？是什么让你一下子决定了呢？”

　　“你搅了我一晚，反正都是完蛋，今晚能够解决这个问题也好。明天我还得工作。午饭的时候我有个重要会面，因此我必须得想办法睡上至少两个小时。我们现在就去那里。你快点好吗？”

　　“走吧，我就来。”

　　“你在哪儿和我碰头？”

　　“我说了，我就来，相信我两分钟好不好。”

　　Arthur相信在目前的情形下，他已经给予他太多的信任了。在离开房间之前，他又问了一遍他的姓氏。Merlin把自己的姓氏以及住院病房的楼层和号码都告诉了他：五楼505房间。他还说挺好找的，一共只有五个房间。可他却觉得等着他的不会是一件容易的事儿。Arthur关上身后的房门，下了楼梯，走进停车场。Merlin已经在汽车里，坐在后排。

　　“我不清楚你是怎么做的，但这真的很厉害。你一定和胡迪尼一块儿干过！”

　　“谁？”

　　“胡迪尼，一位魔术师。”

　　“你啊，你还真知道他。”

　　“坐前面来吧，我可没有头盔。”

　　“请你稍稍有点宽容心好吗？我才不会从你背后袭击你呢。我已经跟你说了我还不能做到很精确，能落在后座已是很不错了，尽管我集中意念想钻进汽车里面，我还是有可能落到发动机罩上的。我可以肯定地对你说我进步得越来越快了。”

　　Merlin坐到他边上，两人都沉默不语。他瞧着窗外，Arthur在黑夜中疾驶。

　　Arthur问他到了医院要采取什么样的态度。Merlin建议他假装是他意大利的一位表兄，刚刚知道这个消息，开了一天一夜的车来这里，清晨马上要乘飞机赶到爱尔兰，六个月以后才能回来。这样，尽管时间很晚了，也有允许他急切要去探望亲爱的表弟的借口。Arthur打心底觉得自己实在不像一个意大利人，料想自己的一会儿肯定要被揭穿。

　　Merlin发觉他非常消极，便建议说，如果等一会儿还是这样的情况，倒不如明天再去，并一个劲儿地告诉他不应该担心。

　　事实上，Arthur是由于他自己对这个小伙子的想象而担心。

　　他的萨帕牌汽车驶进医院院区，Merlin让他向右转，然后开上从左数的第二条小道，并请他把车子紧挨在银松的后面停下。车一停稳，Merlin就把夜间进入的门铃指给他看，并明确告诉他不要按得过长，他们会恼火的。

　　“谁会恼火？”Arthur问道，再次酝酿起的紧张的情绪被汽车停止后温暖舒适的空间带来的睡意给打败了。

　　“那些护士，他们经常要从走廊的另一端走过来，他们不可能用意念开门。现在你醒醒……”

　　“我是想好好醒醒。”Arthur长叹一口气说。

　　Arthur下了车，按了两声短铃。一个戴着玳瑁眼镜的护士走来给他开门。她把门微微打开，问他想干什么。Arthur用编造的故事尽力说服对方，护士告诉他医院有规定，还说既然费心费神定了规定肯定是用来实行的，最后建议他只能推迟行期明天再来。

　　Arthur以所有的规定都会有例外为由恳求她，又说了好多好话，最后总算看见护士动摇了。

　　护士瞧了瞧手表，对他说：“我要到病区去转一圈，跟着我，不要弄出声音，什么都不要碰，十五分钟后你就离开。”

　　Arthur抓起她无名指戴戒指的手吻了一下，作为答谢。

　　“你们意大利人都像这样吗？”她问道，露出一丝微笑，并让他走进屋里，请他跟着。他们接着走进电梯直接上了五楼。

　　“我带你去病房，我要去巡查一圈，然后再来找你。你什么都不要碰。”

　　护士推开505的门，房间里半明半暗。一个男人躺在床上，只有一盏在他头顶上的彻夜不关的小灯用于照明，他像是在熟睡。Arthur从门口只能勉强看到脸的轮廓，无法辨认。

　　护士压低嗓音说：“我让门开着，进来吧，他不会醒的。但是要当心在他身边说的话，对于昏迷的病人，这说不定会有影响。反正这是医生们说的，要我说则又是另一码事了。”

　　护士转身离开后，Arthur蹑手蹑脚地走进房间。Merlin立在窗边，请他过去：“过来，我又不会把你吃了。”

　　Arthur在心里不停地自问来这里干什么。他走近病床朝下望去，发现他俩有着惊人的相似。躺着不动的年轻人比那个朝着他微笑、与他酷似的人要苍白一些。但除了这个细节之外，他们的相貌完全是一样的。他不由得向后倒退了一步。

　　“这不可能，你是他的孪生兄弟？”

　　“你真是让人失望。”Merlin再次嘟起嘴来，“我倒是希望我有一个兄弟，但不是这样躺在这里。这是我，躺在那里的就是我。帮帮我吧，尽力接受这种令人不能接受的事情吧。这里面没有弄虚作假，你也没睡着。Arthur，我只有你了，请务必相信我，你不能抛弃我。我需要你的帮助，你是这六个月来唯一能够和我交谈的人，唯一能够感觉到我的存在并且听到我说话的人。”

　　“为什么是我？”

　　“我对此也一无所知，这一切并没有丝毫的逻辑联系。”

　　“‘这一切’，实在有点——吓人。”

　　“你以为我就不害怕吗？”

　　Merlin非常害怕，是的，非常非常地害怕。

　　Merlin看见的是自己的躯体，插着导尿管和维持养料的输液管，躺在床上，像一棵蔬菜一样每天一点一点地枯萎下去。对于Arthur提出的问题，他没有任何答案，而且从事故发生后他自己每天也在自问。“我的问题你连想都想不到。”Merlin带着忧郁的目光把他的疑惑和恐惧告诉他：“这个谜还要延续多久？他能否重新像一个正常的人那样生活，用自己的两条腿走路，把自己喜爱的人拥抱在怀里，哪怕这样的时间只有短短的数日？如果他最终是如此的结局，当初又何必要花费这么些年去学医？还有几天他的心脏便要停止跳动？我现在，看到的就是自己正在死去，但我什么也做不了，我唯一能做的就是等待，我甚至不知道等我的躯体死去以后我会不会还会保持现在这种状态。”这一切都让他感到万分恐惧。“我是一个幽灵，Arthur。”他垂下眼睛，避免与他的目光接触。

　　“要是死去的话，那早就得走了，否则肯定到处都会是幽灵。可你却还在这里。来吧，我们回家，我累了，你也一样。我带你回去。”

　　Arthur本能地伸出胳膊挽住他的肩膀，紧紧地搂着，就像是为了安慰他一样。他转过身来，刚好和护士打了个照面，护士惊讶地盯着他看，接着问道：“你有点抽筋吗？”

　　“没有啊，怎么啦？”

　　“你的胳膊举在那儿，手指弯曲着，难道不是抽筋吗？”

　　Arthur猛地松开Merlin的肩膀，把胳膊缩回到身边放直。

　　“你看不见他，嗯？”他问护士。

　　“我看不见谁？”

　　“没有谁！”

　　“你走以前是否要休息一下？你好像一下子变得很奇怪。”

　　护士想让他振作起来，遇到这样的事，是会造成精神上的创伤的。“这是正常的，这会过去的。”

　　Arthur非常缓慢地回答着，仿佛忘掉了字眼又在重新找寻似的，“没关系，一切都正常，我要走了。”

　　护士担心他是否能找到回去的路。

　　Arthur清醒过来，他让她放心，出口在过道的尽头。

　　“那么我就不送你了，我在隔壁的病房还有事，我得去换床单，出了点小事。”

　　Arthur向她道别，走进过道。护士瞧见他又把手臂向水平方向举起，嘴里还喃喃地说：“我相信你，Merlin，我相信你。”

　　护士皱了皱眉头，转身走进隔壁的房间。“唉！是有这样的人，这种事会让他们的心灵受到震撼，这是无可非议的。”

　　他俩冲进电梯。Arthur低垂着眼睛，一声不吭，Merlin也一句话不说。他们离开医院。

　　一阵北风猛烈地吹入海湾，带来细细又扎人的雨丝，天气冷极了。Arthur拉起大衣的领子遮住脖子，然后给Merlin打开车门。“你稍微冷静一些，不要做穿墙越壁的事情，按常规办事，请吧！”Merlin像常人一样坐进了汽车，向他笑了笑。

　　归途中两个人谁也没说一句话。Arthur专心注视着道路，Merlin透过窗口瞧着天上的云。

　　一直到了家门口Merlin才开始说话，两眼依旧没有离开天空：“我是这么喜欢夜晚，喜欢它的安静，它那没有阴影的轮廓，还有人们在白天撞不上的月光。仿佛是两个世界在瓜分这个城市，它们彼此不相识，根本意识不到对方的存在。许多人黄昏时还出现在医院里，黎明就消失了。人们不知道他们去了哪儿。只有我们在医院里的人才了解他们。”

　　“不管怎样，这是件荒诞的事情。承认这点吧。要接受这事还真不容易。”

　　“对，不过我们总也不会就此把车停在这里，整个夜晚都唠叨个没完吧。”

　　“反正我这晚上也没剩多少时间了！”

　　“你停车吧，我在上面等你。”

　　Arthur把车停放在房子外面，以免车库门的声音会吵醒邻居。他爬上楼梯走进房门，开门便看见Merlin已经盘腿坐在客厅的中间。

　　“你刚才瞄准的是长沙发吧？”Arthur逗乐地问道。

　　“不，我瞄准的是地毯，我刚好坐在上面。”Merlin抗议道。

　　“撒谎，我敢肯定你瞄准的是长沙发。”

　　“但我却要跟你说，我瞄准的是地毯！”

　　“你真是个死不服输的人。”

　　“我本想给你沏杯茶，但是……你得去睡了，你剩下的休息时间不多了。”

　　Arthur向他询问事故的大致情形。Merlin告诉他那辆父亲所钟爱的凯旋车，这个“英国老女人”的任性无常，跟他说起去年夏初去Fareham的那个最终在Alexandra 公园结束的周末。Merlin再次重申他完全不记得事故发生的那一刻到底发生了什么事。

　　“那么你的恋人呢？”

　　“什么？我的恋人？”

　　“你出门去找她或他是吗？”

　　“请你重新把问题组织一下，”Merlin微笑着说，“你的问题应该是：‘你有过恋人吗？’”

　　“你有过恋人吗？”Arthur干巴巴地重复道。

　　“谢谢你使用了过去时态，先生，我的但是，有过，有过一个男朋友。”

　　“你没有回答我的问题。”

　　“这关你的事吗？”

　　“不。总之我也不知道为什么要管这种事。”

　　Arthur转过身朝卧室走去。他站在门口，让Merlin去床上休息，而他可以在客厅里歇息。

　　Merlin感谢他的殷勤有礼，但是他在长沙发上很好。

　　Arthur叹口气说道：“我真的要去睡了，Merlin，我实在太累了，根本没有办法思考今天晚上所有这一切事情的含义，我们明天再重新谈论吧。”

　　关门前Arthur祝他晚安，Merlin提出最后一个请求：“你愿意亲一下我的脸吗？”

　　Arthur低下头，面带疑问的神色。

　　“你这个样子就像是个十岁的小男孩，我只是请你亲一下我的脸颊，先生。”Merlin再次重重地叹口气，过去他的妈妈总喜欢这么做，虽然他已经失去她的亲吻三年了，但事故发生后他对过去的怀念强度呈指数形式上升，不过他还不想显得这么软弱，“已经有六个月没人拥抱我了，连握手都没有。你就当作是初次见面的贴面礼行吗？”

　　Arthur走回客厅，走近他，抱着他的双肩，亲了亲他两边的脸颊。Merlin抱住他，把头埋在他的颈肩。Arthur感到自己很笨拙，一时不知所措。他笨手笨脚地抱住他，揉了揉他的头发。

　　“谢谢，Arthur，谢谢这所有的一切。现在你去睡吧，你都要筋疲力尽了。我待会儿把你喊醒。”

　　Arthur走进卧室，脱掉卫衣，把长裤丢到椅子上，然后钻进羽绒被里，几分钟就睡着了。当他睡熟后，留在客厅内的Merlin闭起双眼，全神贯注，然后以一种暂时的稳定落在床对面的安乐椅的扶手上。Merlin静静地望着他沉睡。Arthur的脸很安详，Merlin甚至发现在他嘴角透露出一丝微笑。

　　Merlin就这样久久地看着他，直到最后睡意将他制伏。在事故发生后，这是他第一次睡着。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

　　Merlin醒来时，已经是早上十点钟了，而Arthur依旧睡得很沉。

　　“嗨！”Merlin大叫起来，坐到床边拼命地摇他，“你醒醒，很晚了。”

　　Arthur翻过身来低声嘟哝：“Guinevere，别这么用力。”

　　“可爱，太可爱了。”Merlin绝望地望了眼天花板，“该醒醒了，先生，这里不是Guinevere，已经十点零五分了。”

　　Arthur先是微微睁开眼睛，然后一下子睁大双眼，猛地坐在床上。

　　“这会比较让人失望吗？”Merlin问道。

　　“你在这儿，昨晚的事不是一个梦？”

　　“你本来可以不提这个问题，它是在预料中的。你得快点，十点已经过了。”

　　“什么？”Arthur大叫起来，“你早该喊我的！”

　　“我又不聋，Guinevere聋吗？很抱歉，我睡着了，自住院后从来没有过这样的事。我本来希望和你庆祝一下这件事，但我发现你没有这个性情，你去准备工作吧。”

　　“喂，没必要用这种挖苦的腔调说话。”Arthur闭着眼睛说，“你搅了我一夜，现在一大早又接着吵，请你行行好吧！”

　　“你在早上真是太可爱了，不过我更喜欢你睡着时的模样。”

　　“你这是在和我吵架吗？”

　　“别再做梦了，快穿衣服吧，否则又要变成我的错了。”

　　“当然是你的错，你要是出去那就太好了，因为我在被子里没穿衣服。”

　　“你现在害羞了？”

　　Arthur张张口，一想到昨晚见到的那个躺在病床上的年轻人就泄下气来，求他不要在他刚一醒来的时候就和他吵架，最后可怜巴巴地说：“因为否则……”

　　“否则——否则，这本来就是多余的词儿！”Merlin针锋相对地答道，接着用某种很酸的腔调祝他一天顺利，随后便突然消失了。

　　Arthur瞧瞧四周，犹豫了一会儿，然后喊道：“Merlin？别再闹了，我知道你在这儿。但你的脾气可真是糟糕。好了，出来吧，这样真蠢。”

　　Arthur站在客厅中间，一丝不挂，在那里指手画脚地。他的目光刚好与对面邻居的眼光相遇，那人正张大嘴巴，透过窗户十分惊讶地望着这幕场景。Arthur赶忙跳到长沙发上，抓起一条格子花呢长巾，缠在腰间，然后向浴室走去，嘴里咕哝着：“我一丝不挂，站在客厅中间，还从来没有这么迟过，而我又是一个人在自言自语。这个荒诞的故事究竟是怎么回事！”

　　在走进浴室时，他打开壁橱的门，轻轻问道：“Merlin，你在这儿吗？”

　　没有任何回答。

　　Arthur感到有点失望。于是他飞快冲了个澡，接着走出浴室，跑进房间，把之前在壁橱的那一幕又演了一遍，还是没有任何反应。他穿上套装上衣，却打了三四回领带，他咒骂道：“今天早上我这两只手真笨！”

　　他穿好衣服，来到厨房，将吧台搜了个遍，寻找他的钥匙，结果钥匙却在口袋里。

　　Arthur急匆匆走出房间，又一下子停住脚步，转身重新把门打开：“Merlin，你还是不在这儿吗？”

　　一片寂静。

　　几秒后他又用钥匙转了两圈把门锁上，从里面的楼梯直接下到停车场。他到处寻找自己的车，突然想起自己把车停在了外面。他重又跑步穿过走廊，最终来到街上。他抬起双眼，又瞧见他的邻居正大惑不解地注视着他。他向那人尴尬地一笑，笨手笨脚地将钥匙插进车门锁眼，钻进汽车握住方向盘，将车像龙卷风一般开走。当他赶到办公楼时，他的好兄弟已经在大厅里。

　　Gwaine看见他，不停地摇头，然后撇撇嘴跟Arthur说：“你也许应该去度几天假。”

　　“Gwaine，克制一下你自己吧，今天早上你别跟我瞎扯。”

　　“继续表演，请继续。”Gwaine一脸坏笑地说。

　　“你还想胡扯些什么？”

　　“你又见过Guinevere了吗？”

　　“没有，我没有再见她。我跟她已经结束了，这你很清楚。”

　　“你之所以处于这样的状况，那只有两种解释：要么因为Guinevere，要么另有一个情人。”

　　“没有，没有什么情人。走开，到一边去，我已经够迟了。”

　　“不迟，不开玩笑，十一点还差一刻。她叫什么？还是说他叫什么？”

　　“谁？”

　　“你瞧过自己的脸了吗？”

　　“我的脸又怎么啦？”

　　“你大概是在坦克车里过了一夜，告诉我吧！”

　　“无可奉告。”

　　“那么你夜里的电话，还有电话里你的疯疯癫癫，那是怎么回事？”

　　Arthur盯着他的好兄弟，尽可能严肃地解释道：“你听我说，昨晚我胡乱吃了一些乱七八糟的东西，夜里做了场噩梦，几乎没有睡。算我求你了，我心情不好，让我过去，我真的迟到了。”

　　Gwaine让到一边去。当Arthur从他面前经过时，他拍拍他的肩膀：“我是你的朋友，对不对？”Arthur转过头来，他接着又说：“如果你有什么麻烦，你会跟我说的，对吧？”

　　“但你究竟怎么啦？我昨晚没睡好，就这么回事儿，没什么，不要无事生非。”

　　“好，好，听你的，我们高贵的王子。签约的时间是一点钟，我们在Duke of Buckingham（白金汉公爵酒店）见他们。如果你愿意，我们一起去，然后我再回办公室。”

　　“不必了，我坐自己的车，过后我还有个会面。”

　　“随你喜欢！”

　　Arthur走进自己的办公室，放下皮包，坐了下来。他喊来助理George，向他要杯咖啡，然后转动椅子，让自己面朝窗外的景色。他把头向后仰着，陷入了沉思。

　　不一会儿，George来敲门，他一只手拿着文件夹，另一只手抓着杯子，杯盏上稳稳地放着一块煎饼。他把烫手的咖啡放在桌子的一角。

　　“我给你加了点牛奶，我猜想这是你早上的第一杯咖啡。”

　　“谢谢。George，我的脸看上去怎么样？”

　　“一副‘我还没喝过早上第一杯咖啡’的样子。”

　　“我还没喝过早上第一杯咖啡！”

　　“你有一些信件。你先好好地用早点吧，没有什么要紧的事，我把要签署的信件留下。你身体还好吗？”

　　“很好，我只是很累。”

　　就在这个时候，Merlin突然出现在办公室里，差点撞到办公桌的桌角上。他很快就在Arthur的视野中消失，重新又落到了地毯上。

　　Arthur一下子站了起来：“你受伤了吗？”

　　“没有，没有，没事。”Merlin说。

　　“为什么我会受伤？”George一脸疑惑地问。

　　“不，不是你。”Arthur干巴巴地答道。

　　George用眼光把房间扫了一遍，“但是这里现在只有我们两个人。”

　　“我刚才是一边想着事一边自言自语。”

　　“你在想着我受伤了而自言自语？”

　　“不是，我想着其他的人，然后我自言自语地说了出来，你从未遇到这样的事吗？”

　　Merlin坐在桌子的一角，双脚交叉着，他决定跟Arthur打个招呼，责令他做出解释：“你不必非得把我跟一个噩梦做比较！”

　　“但我没有把你称作噩梦啊。”

　　“好哇，这下子可全了，你会找到噩梦来为你准备咖啡的。”George答道。

　　“George，我不是和你说话！”

　　“要么这房间里有一个鬼魂，要么我成了半个盲人，有什么东西我没看见？”

　　“对不起，George，这很可笑，我很可笑，我精疲力竭，自言自语，我稀里糊涂的。”

　　George问他是否听说过劳累过度抑郁症？“你知道你应该对最初的症状做出反应，否则过后便要花好几个月的时间来康复了。”

　　“George，我没得劳累过度抑郁症，我只是过了一个糟糕的夜晚，就这样。”

　　Merlin接话道：“啊！你瞧瞧，糟糕的夜晚，噩梦……”

　　“请别说了好不好，这简直让人受不了，给我一分钟吧。”

　　“可我什么都没说！”George惊叫起来。

　　“George，请让我一个人待着，我得集中一下精神，要稍微放松一下，一切都会好的。”

　　“你要放松一下？你太让人担心了，Pendragon先生，你真的太让人担心了。”

　　“没关系，一切都很好。”

　　Arthur请他让自己独自待着，不要转接给他任何电话，他需要休息。

　　George不情愿地走出办公室，关上了门。在走廊里他遇到Gwaine，他请求单独和他谈谈。

　　现在，办公室里只剩下Arthur一个人，他两眼直盯着Merlin，片刻后说道：“你不可以这样突然出现，你会让我很尴尬的。”

　　“我本想来为今天的事道歉，你真是有点难说话。”

　　“该道歉的是我，”Arthur怀疑他那糟糕的脾气昨天在医院里迷路了，现在还在那里徘徊，“我当时的情绪真是坏极了。”

　　“我们不要互相道歉来打发这个早上，我想跟你谈谈。”

　　Gwaine没敲门直接走了进来，“我能跟你说句话吗？”

　　“你不是正在说嘛。”

　　“我刚刚和George谈过，你怎么啦？”

　　“你走吧，让我安静点好不好，不要因为我迟到了一回，身体疲劳，就立即宣称我得了抑郁症。”

　　“我没说你得了抑郁症。”

　　“你不说，但George却向我暗示了这一点，好像今天早上我长了个引起幻觉的脑袋。”

　　“不是‘引起幻觉’，是‘有幻觉’。”

　　“我有幻觉，我的朋友。”

　　“为什么会这样？你遇见某个人了吗？”

　　Arthur张开双臂，点点头表示同意，一副会意调皮的眼神。

　　“啊，你瞧，你什么都不可能对我隐瞒，我早就肯定。我认识那个人吗？”

　　“不认识他？这是不可能的。”

　　“能告诉我吗？他是谁？我什么时候能见他？”

　　“这很复杂，他是一个幽灵。我住的房间闹鬼了，我昨夜偶然发现了这件事。这是一个年轻医生的鬼魂，他住在我浴室的壁橱里。我昨夜一直和他在一块儿，但善意地说，他在鬼魂这类东西中是非常讨人喜欢的，不是——”Arthur模仿了一个怪物，Merlin笑出了声，Arthur瞥了他一眼，接着说道，“——真的不是，他是一个非常讨人喜欢的鬼魂。另外，事实上他也不是个鬼魂，他是属于弥留病人这一类，因为他并没有完全离世，这就解释了昨天晚上那件事。现在，Gwaine，这一切你都清楚了吗？”

　　Gwaine同情地注视着他的朋友：“好的，我带你去看医生。”

　　“别这样，Gwaine，我没病。”Arthur又向捂着嘴强忍笑意的Merlin说道，“这事会很难弄。”

　　“什么会很难弄？”Gwaine的眉头皱得更厉害了。

　　“我没跟你说话。”

　　“那你在跟鬼魂说话喽，它在办公室里吗？”

　　Arthur重新提醒他，这是个男性幽灵，不能用它，并说他就坐在他身边的办公桌的桌角上。Gwaine疑惑地瞧着他，然后把手掌平放在Arthur的桌上慢慢摸过去。

　　“你听我说，我知道我经常让你上我恶作剧的当。但这件事，Arthur，你让我害怕，今天早上你没有瞧瞧你自己，你可是一副毒气中毒的样子。”

　　“我累了，我几乎没睡，脸色肯定很难看，但我头脑非常清醒。我向你保证一切都很好。”

　　“你头脑清醒吗？可你的外表看上去糟透了，你的身体又怎么样呢？”

　　“Gwaine，让我继续工作吧，你是我的朋友，不是我的精神病医生，更何况我也没有精神病，我并不需要医生。”

　　Gwaine请他别去参加待会儿的签约仪式，他会砸掉这笔买卖的。“我想你对于自己的情况不是很清楚，你真让人担心。”

　　Arthur很生气，他站起来，抓起皮包向门口走去。“好的，我让人害怕，我的脑袋迷迷糊糊有幻觉，那么我就回家。走开，让我出去。你过来，Merlin，我们回家！”

　　“你真是位天才，Arthur，你的马戏节目真是空前绝后了，简直让人不敢相信！”

　　“我没演节目，Gwaine，你的脑子太……怎么说呢，太传统，不能想象我所看见的东西。但你放心，我不会和你过不去的，自从昨晚以来，我自身已经发生了很大的变化。”

　　“不管怎样，你听听你自己都说了些什么呀，这真让人不敢相信！”

　　“是的，你已经说过了。听我说，Gwaine，你什么都不用担心。既然你提议独自去签约，这很好。我真的几乎没睡，我要去休息。谢谢，我明天回来上班，一切都会好得多的。”

　　Gwaine请他休几天假，至少休到周末——迁个新居，总是累人的。周末无论他需要什么，他都会帮他忙的。Arthur用反话感谢他，离开办公室，奔下楼梯。他走出大楼，在人行道上寻找Merlin。

　　“你在这儿吗？”

　　Merlin出现了，他坐在汽车发动机的罩盖上。

　　“我给你添了很多麻烦，真是非常抱歉。”

　　“不，不必这样。无论如何，我已经很久没这么做了。”

　　“怎么做？”

　　“逃学。整个白天都和灌木先生在一起！”

　　Gwaine站在窗前，蹙着额头，瞧着自己的好哥们儿在街上自言自语，毫无理由地拉开乘客一侧的车门，又马上关上，绕过车头，然后坐到司机位上。他确信他最好的朋友要么是得了劳累过度抑郁症，要么就是脑子出了毛病。

　　Arthur坐在驾驶座上，两手放在方向盘上叹了口气。他的目光盯着Merlin，默默地微笑着。

　　Merlin感觉有点奇怪，也对他报以微笑。“被人家当作疯子真让人难以忍受，是不是？好在他还没有像男妓那样骂你！”

　　“为什么？我的解释难道含混不清吗？”

　　“不，一点也不含糊。我们去哪儿？”

　　“去饱餐一顿，然后你把一切都详细地告诉我。”

　　Gwaine继续透过他办公室的窗户监视着停在楼下大门前汽车里的朋友。当他看到Arthur在车里自言自语，和一个看不见的、想象出来的人讲话时，他决定拨打Arthur的手机。Arthur一拿起电话，Gwaine就请他不要开走，他马上下来，他必须跟他谈谈。

　　“谈什么？”Arthur问道。

　　“我下楼来告诉你！”

　　Gwaine奔下楼梯，穿过院子，跑到萨帕轿车跟前，打开司机一侧的车门，几乎坐到他最好的朋友的大腿上：“过去点！”

　　“见鬼，你不可以从另一边上车吗！”

　　“如果我来开车不会打扰你吧？”

　　“我搞不懂。来吧，换个座位！”

　　Gwaine推开Arthur，坐到驾驶座上，他扭动车钥匙，敞篷轿车驶离了停车场。

　　到了第一个十字路口，Gwaine突然把车刹住。“只问一个先决问题：你的幽灵现在和我们一起待在车里吗？”

　　“对，他坐在后排，看见你鲁莽地钻进汽车里。”

　　Gwaine打开车门，走下汽车，跟Arthur说道：“行行好，请你的卡斯帕（《鬼马小精灵》中的可爱幽灵）甜心下车离开我们。我需要单独与你进行一次私下的交谈。你们可以在你家再见面！”

　　Merlin出现在前排车门的窗户外边。

　　“我在南海公园等你，”Merlin不好意思地说，“我去那儿散散步。你知道，如果这太麻烦的话，你不一定要和他说真话，我不想让你陷入尴尬的处境！”

　　“他是我的合伙人，又是我的老朋友，我不能跟他撒谎。”

　　“你是在和杂物箱说我呢！”Gwaine接过话说，“我呢，你瞧，昨晚我打开冰箱，我看见了光线，我钻了进去，而且我和黄油和色拉谈了你半个小时。”

　　“我不是跟杂物箱在说你，而是跟他！”

　　“那么好吧，你请卡斯帕甜心去熨他的床单，让我们可以互相交谈一下！”

　　Merlin消失了。

　　“它走了？”Gwaine有点烦躁地问道。

　　“是他，不是它！是的，他不在这儿了，你太粗鲁了！好了，Gwaine，你要玩什么把戏？”

　　“我玩什么把戏？”Gwaine愤愤然地反问。上帝，这家伙对一个幽灵可都比对自己客气！

　　Gwaine重新开动汽车，“我没玩什么把戏，我只是更喜欢我俩在一起，我想跟你谈点私事。”

　　“什么私事？”

　　“在失恋好几个月之后，有时会出现的副作用。”

　　Gwaine滔滔不绝，说个不停。Guinevere不是那个人，Arthur Pendragon生命中的那个人，她无缘无故带给Arthur许多痛苦，她根本就不值得他去爱。总之这个女人是个有幸福残缺的人。Gwaine真诚地说，在他们分手之后，她就更不值得使Arthur处于这种境地了。自Vivian之后，他从未像这样被毁过。Vivian，他明白，但坦率地说，Guinevere……

　　Arthur提醒他，在和Vivian交往的那段时期，他们都才十九岁，而且他从未跟她调过情。事隔十五年后Gwaine重又提起他，只因为是他先见到她！Gwaine马上否认自己提起过她。

　　“至少每年两三次！”Arthur反驳道。

　　Gwaine扑哧一声笑了出来。

　　“她从记忆的匣子里钻出来了，我甚至都没能回想起她脸的模样！”

　　Gwaine开始用手比画，一下子变得烦躁起来。“但是这件事你为什么从来不想跟我说实话？真该死，你承认吧，你和她一起出去开心过。既然这事如你所说已经有十五年了，现在已经失去时效性了！”

　　“你真是跟我瞎扯，Gwaine，你跑出办公室赶下楼梯，我们又正在开车穿过城市，不是因为你突然想要和我谈谈Vivian Olaf吧！还有，我们这是要去哪儿？”

　　“你想不起她的脸，但是无论如何你还没忘掉她的姓！”

　　“这就是你那件非常重要的事情吗？”

　　“不是，我要和你谈谈Guinevere。”

　　“你为什么要跟我谈她？从今天早上起这是第三次了。我没见过她，我们也没通过电话。如果你因为这件事而忧虑不安的话，就没必要用我的车把我们开到这里来，我们现在已经到了Saint Roman's Rd？发生了什么事，她请你吃饭了？”

　　“你能想象我愿意和Guinevere共进晚餐？自从你们待在一块儿我就很难请她吃饭了，而且每次吃饭你都在。”

　　“那么究竟是怎么回事，为什么要让我穿过大半个城市？”

　　“什么都不为，为了跟你谈谈，为了让你跟我谈谈。”

　　“谈什么？”

　　“谈你！”

　　Gwaine拐向左边的道，把萨帕车开进了一幢墙面贴满白色瓷砖的大楼的停车场。

　　“Gwaine，我知道这会让你觉得不可思议，但我确确实实遇到了一个幽灵！”

　　“Arthur，我知道这会让你觉得不可思议，但我确确实实是带你来做一次全身检查！”

　　Arthur一直瞧着他的朋友，这时他突然掉过头，盯住楼房正面的墙壁，上面赫然写着“Bluebell Nursing Home”。Arthur用近乎吃惊的口吻说道：“你把我带到医院来了？你不是开玩笑吧？你不相信我？”

　　“不，我相信你！但当你做了扫描后，我会更加相信你。”

　　“你想让我做一次扫描？”

　　“好好听我说，王子殿下！如果某一天我来上班时，脑袋像一个被夹在自动扶梯里有一个月的家伙一样，我好端端地待着，却又一下子怒气冲天地走出门去，你从窗口看见我走在人行道上，双臂举在半空中，与地面呈九十度直角，然后为一个不存在的人打开车门，而且对所造成的影响不满，继续在车里指手画脚地说话，就像是在和某个人说话一样，但却没有人，真的是空无一人，那么，我对你做的唯一解释就是我刚才碰到了一个幽灵，我希望你也会像我现在为你担忧一样，同样为我担忧。”

　　Arthur露出一丝微笑，摇摇脑袋，“当我在壁橱里碰见他时，我还以为是你跟我开的一个玩笑。”

　　“你跟我来，现在你去让我放下心来！”

　　Arthur任由他拽着胳膊，一直被拖到诊所的接待大厅。接待小姐用目光尾随着他俩。Gwaine让Arthur坐在一把椅子上，命令他不要走动。他对Arthur的行为就像大人对待一个不大听话、随时可能溜出他的视野范围的小孩一样。然后他来到接待柜台招呼那个年轻女人，一字一顿地强调说：“是个急诊！”

　　“哪种类型？”她语气生硬地问道，态度显得颇不客气，因为Gwaine所用的口气清楚地表明了他的恼火和不耐烦。

　　“坐在那边椅子上的那种类型！”

　　“不，我问你是哪种性质的急诊？”

　　“脑颅创伤！”

　　“怎么引起的？”

　　“爱情是盲人，而他却把时间都花在让自己的脑袋挨盲人白色拐杖的敲打上，于是经过努力，终于以伤害了自己的脑袋而告终！”

　　护士觉得这一番回答很滑稽，却又不能确定已经明白了其中的含义。既无预约又无医生的处方，她对此无能为力，并表示为此非常抱歉！

　　“请稍等会儿再说抱歉！”当他说完后她会抱歉的，他说道，并用一种专横的口气问：“你们这个诊所是不是Bluebell Nursing Home？”

　　接待小姐点点头。

　　Gwaine用同样激烈的口气告诉她：“我的建筑事务所的六十位同事每年都要来这里做年度身体检查，女同事会来生小孩、带孩子来接种疫苗，或者看伤风感冒、咽喉炎和其他乱七八糟的毛病。”他连气都没换又接着说，“所有这些可爱的病人，同时也是这家医院的顾客，都是由他对面这个狂怒的人所领导，而且同样也是坐在对面椅子上那位神情慌乱的先生的下属。

　　“怎么样，小姐，要么你们的医生马上给我的老伙计看病，要么我向你保证，我的下属中不会再有一个人来踏你们这家豪华诊所的擦鞋垫，甚至不会有人来这儿包扎伤口！”

　　一小时后，Arthur在Gwaine的陪伴下开始全身的系列检查。先是做动态心电图（医生在他的胸部贴上许多电极片，让他在固定在室内的自行车上踩二十分钟），接着抽血化验（Gwaine此时不能留在化验室）。然后，一位医生为他做了一系列神经病学的测试（医生让他抬起一条腿，眼睛睁开、闭上，又用一个小锤敲他的肘、膝和下巴，甚至还用一根针去刮他的脚掌）。最后在Gwaine的压力下，医生同意为Arthur做CT扫描。检查室用大玻璃墙隔成两半。一个半间庄严地摆放着圆筒形的机器，它的中间是掏空的，这样，病人的整个身体都能被纳入其中（正因如此人们经常将它比喻为巨大的石棺）；另一个半间是操纵室，里面摆满了控制台和用粗大黑色电缆束连接的控制器。Arthur平躺着，脑袋和腰部都被束缚在铺着白色床单的狭窄的平台上，医生摁了一个按钮把他慢慢地送入机器内部。他的皮肤和机器圆筒内壁之间的空隙只有几厘米，他丝毫动弹不得。医生曾警告他说也许会有幽闭恐惧症的极度感觉。

　　在这一检查过程中Arthur都是独自一人，但是他可以随时与坐在玻璃墙另一边的Gwaine或者医生交谈，因为他被困的“洞穴”里有两只喇叭。其他人在操纵室里可以与他谈话，而他只要按住医生塞进他手里的一个小小的塑料梨形物，便可开启麦克风说话。门又被关上，机器开始发出持续不断的撞击声。

　　“他要经受的那些滋味不好受吧？”Gwaine开心地问道。

　　医生回答说这滋味相当不舒服。许多有幽闭恐惧症的病人受不了这种检查而只能半途终止：“肉体上并不痛苦，但是这种幽闭和声音使人无法忍受。”

　　“我们可以跟他说话吗？”Gwaine接着问道。

　　他摁下身边的黄色按钮，便可以与他的朋友交谈。医生明确指出最好等扫描器不发声时再通话，否则Arthur答话时，下颌的活动会使得底片模糊。

　　“在那上面你瞧见他脑子内部了吗？”

　　“是啊。”

　　“我们可能发现什么？”

　　“任何反常的形态，譬如，动脉瘤……”

　　电话铃响起，医生拿起听筒。说了几句话后，他请Gwaine原谅，他必须离开一会儿。他请他什么都不要动，一切都是自动的，他过几分钟就回来。

　　医生离开控制室后，Gwaine透过玻璃瞧着他的朋友，一丝奇怪的微笑爬上他的嘴角。他的眼睛移到麦克风那个黄色按钮上。他犹豫了一会儿然后摁了下去：“Arthur，是我！医生有事走开了。但你不用担心，我在这里，监视机器正常运转。这边有这么多的按钮真让人不可思议，就像是在飞机的驾驶舱里。而开飞机的正是我，驾驶员已经跳伞跑了！我说，老兄，你现在可以告诉我有关情况了吗？怎么样，Vivian，你没跟她一块儿出去，但你还是跟她有过什么，是不是？”

　　当他们离开诊所走向停车场时，Arthur的胳膊下夹着十几个牛皮纸信封，里面装着一切完全正常的检查报告。

　　“现在你相信我了吧？”Arthur颇为得意地问道。

　　“你把我带到办公楼，然后按已经讲好的那样，你回家休息吧。”

　　“你回避了我的问题。现在你已知道我脑子里没有长什么奇怪的东西，你相信我了吧？”

　　“你听我说，Arthur，回去休息，所有这些都可能来自过度劳累后的发作。”

　　“Gwaine，我是严格地按你的医学检查规则办事的，你也得按规则办事！”

　　“我不能肯定你的规则是否让我感到有趣！我们以后再谈，我得直接赶去签约的地方，我去搭出租车。下午晚些时候我再给你打电话。”

　　Gwaine把他单独一人留在萨帕车里。Arthur离开停车场驶向南海公园。从他内心深处，Arthur开始喜欢这个故事，喜欢它的主角以及因他而不断造成的奇特情况。

　　*

 

　　这家接待游客的餐馆构筑在海边的悬崖峭壁上，俯瞰着英吉利海峡。大厅里几乎坐满了人，吧台上面有两台电视机，正在向客人们播放两场棒球比赛的实况。越来越多的人在拿比赛输赢打赌，这些打赌的人都坐在大玻璃窗后面的桌子周围。

　　Arthur正要点一瓶法国波尔多的赤霞珠葡萄酒，这时，他突然一阵战栗，惊奇地发现Merlin正在用他的裸足抚摸着他，嘴角露出胜利的微笑，两眼闪着狡黠的目光。

　　他感觉受到了挑逗，便用手抓住他的脚踝，顺着他的大腿往上摸：“我也感觉到你了！”

　　“我刚才想证实一下。”

　　“你得到了证实。”

　　正在点单的服务小姐不解地噘噘嘴问道：“你感觉到什么了？”

　　“没什么，我什么都没感觉到。”

　　“你刚才还跟我说，‘我也感觉到你了！’”

　　Merlin露出灿烂的微笑，Arthur向他说道：“这是很容易的，像这样我会被当作疯子关起来。”

　　“这样也许更好些。”服务小姐答道，耸耸肩转过身去。

　　“我能点菜吗？”他大叫起来。

　　“我让Osgar来点，看看你是否也会感觉到他。”

　　几分钟后Osgar来到Arthur跟前，他几乎比他的女同事更加女性化。

　　Arthur要了一份鲑鱼炒鸡蛋，另加一杯调味的番茄汁。这回他等着服务生走开，以便问问Merlin这六个月来的寂寞和孤独。

　　Osgar站在大厅的中间，难受地瞧着Arthur独自一人说着话。交谈刚开始，他就在一句话的中间打断他，问他是否带了手机。Arthur看不出其中的关系，点点头表示带了。

　　“打开手机，装作打电话的样子，否则他们真的要把你给关起来了。”Arthur转过脸去，发现好几桌客人的目光都瞪着他，有几个正在吃午餐的人几乎被这个讲话无的放矢的人打搅了。他拿起手机，装模作样地按了一个电话号码，然后高声叫了声“喂”。那些人继续盯了他几秒钟，而后情况又变得差不多正常了，他们又开始用餐。

　　他拿着手机向Merlin提问。

　　Merlin说变成透明的最初的那段日子，他自己开心不已。他向Arthur描述了这种历险之初所体验到的绝对自由的感觉。对于自己的着装、发型、脸的模样，根本不必再做任何考虑，没有人会再看你。不再有义务，不再有条条框框的规矩，也不再需要排队，可以走到大家前面又不会妨碍任何人，没有人会再根据你的举止来评判你。用不着再装作谨慎小心，可以倾听别人的谈话，看见瞧不见的事物，听见听不见的声音，置身于无权出现的地方，没有人会看见你或听见你。

　　“我可以置身于白金汉宫体验王室生活，顺便再倾听一些国家机密；坐在布拉德·皮特的膝盖上或者和汤姆·克鲁斯一起冲淋浴。”

　　所有或几乎所有的一切对他都成为可能。博物馆关门后照样可以进去参观，不用付钱就可以进电影院，还可以睡在豪华大旅馆里，登上战斗机，参加最精细复杂的外科手术，秘密地访问研究实验室，在大桥的桥墩顶端行走，在话剧舞台上和演员们一起蹦蹦跳跳。

　　Arthur把手机贴在耳朵上，他突发奇想，想知道他是否至少有过其中的一次经历。

　　“没有，我有点恐高，我不喜欢飞机；伦敦太远，我不知道如何让自己去这么遥远的地方；昨晚是我第一次睡着，所以那些豪华五星酒店对于我毫无用处；至于那些商店，要是什么东西都触摸不到，它们又有什么用呢？”

　　“那么布拉德·皮特和汤姆·克鲁斯呢？”

　　“他们就像那些商店一样！”Merlin近乎是气急败坏地嘟囔着。

　　Merlin非常真诚地告诉他做一个幽灵一点都不好玩。他觉得那更多的是让人感动。一切都可以接近，但一切又都不可能。他想念他所爱的那些人。他无法再跟他们接触。

　　“我不再存在。我可以看见他们，但这给我带来的痛苦要多于幸福。也许这就是炼狱，一种永恒的孤独。”

　　“你相信上帝吗，Merlin？”

　　“不，但处于我这个环境，人就会有点这样的倾向：把相信的和不相信的东西全部重新加以考虑。过去我也不相信鬼魂。”

　　“我也不相信。”Arthur耸耸肩。

　　“你不相信鬼魂吗？”

　　“你不是一个鬼魂。”

　　“你这样认为？”

　　“你还没有死，Merlin，你的心还在某个地方跳动着，只是你的灵魂在别处活着。这两者只是暂时分离，就是这样。必须找一下是什么原因，以及如何将它们重新结合到一块儿。”

　　“注意，Arthur，即使从这个角度看，这依然是一个后果非常严重的分离。”

　　这是一个在他的理解范畴之外的现象，但是他不打算就此止步。Arthur依旧握着电话，坚持自己要搞明白这一切，而且必须寻求并且发现使他重回肉体的办法，必须让他脱离昏迷，这两个现象是互相联系的，他补充道。

　　“对不起，但是从这点上，我相信你在寻求中已迈出了一大步！”

　　Arthur没有理会他的挖苦，而是向他提议回家，在网上开始一系列的调查。他想统计所有与昏迷有关的东西：科学研究、医学报告、书目、故事、证词，尤其是那些有关病人在长期昏迷后重又醒过来的资料。“我们得找到这些人，去问问他们。他们的证词可能是非常重要的。”

　　“你为什么要这样做？”

　　“因为我别无选择。”

　　“请回答我的问题。你知道一旦介入此事，你要花费多少时间吗？你有你自己的工作和职责。”

　　“你真的是个非常矛盾的家伙。”

　　“不，我很清楚。你没发觉大家都对你侧目而视，因为你独自和饭桌说了十分钟的话。你得知道，等你下次来这家餐馆时，他们就会对你说客满了；因为人们不喜欢异类，一个家伙独自一人用餐时指手画脚地高声说话，不是会打扰其他人吗？”

　　“这座城里有一千多家餐馆，我大有选择的余地。”

　　“Arthur，你是个可爱的人，一个真正可爱的人，但你缺乏现实感。”

　　“说到缺乏现实感，我无意伤害你。但是，我想在目前情形下你比我有过之而无不及。”

　　“别玩文字游戏，Arthur。不要轻率地和我许诺，你永远都不可能解决这样一个谜。”

　　“我从来不做空头许诺，还有，我也不是个可爱的人！”

　　“别让我有徒然的希望，你完全没有时间。”

　　“我不喜欢在餐馆里这样做，但既然你硬逼我，对不起，请稍等两分钟。”

　　Arthur装作挂上电话，他的目光仍盯着Merlin，然后开始拨打他的好兄弟的号码，感谢他上午为他所牺牲的时间，感谢他的关心。Arthur用几句劝慰的话让他放心，同时又说实际上他真的快要因过度劳累而发病了，为了公司也为了Gwaine，他最好休息几天。Arthur还向他通报了手头有关材料的一些主要信息，并告诉他，George将随时听从他的吩咐。Arthur说自己太累了，什么地方也去不了，不管怎样，他反正待在家里，有事可以打电话找他。

　　“好了，从现在开始，我从职业的责任中解放出来了，我向你建议，我们立即开始寻找。”

　　“我不知道该说什么。”Merlin愣在那里。

　　“你可以用你的医学知识帮助我开始。”

　　Osgar拿来账单，默默凝视着Arthur。Arthur睁大双眼，模仿了一个吓人的动作，舌头伸得老长，然后一下子站了起来。Osgar往后倒退了一步。

　　“我本来以为你们这儿的菜还会更好些的，Osgar，我非常失望。来吧，Merlin，这地方下回不值得再来了。”

　　在回家的车子里，Arthur和Merlin讲了他打算实施的调查研究的方法。他们彼此交换了观点，对下一步的行动计划有了一致的意见。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

回到家里，Arthur就坐到工作台前，打开电脑连接网络。信息高速公路使他得以立刻进入跟主题有关的某些数据库。他在检索引擎的对话框中只简单地输入“昏迷”，网页立刻就提供了诸多有关这一主题的书刊、证词、报告和谈话的网址。Merlin走过来靠在桌子的角落上。

起初他们和 St James医院的服务器相连，在神经病理学和大脑创伤学栏目下寻找。西尔维斯通教授有关头颅创伤的一篇近作，使他们得以根据格拉斯哥标度确定昏迷的不同分类：三个数字代表了对视觉、听觉和触觉刺激的反应。Merlin属于的类别为1.1.2。这三个数字相加确定了这是一个四类昏迷，换种说法就是“深度昏迷”。一个服务器将他们送往另一个信息库，那里有每一类昏迷病人病情发展的详细分析统计表，然而，目前没有一个人从“四类昏迷”之旅重返人间……

曲线、剖面投影、图形、综合报告、书目全都被Arthur下载到电脑里，然后打印出来。总共有近七百页由不同的中心归类、选择并编目的信息。

Arthur点了一份意大利馅饼和两瓶啤酒，然后喊道：“剩下的就是阅读了。”

Merlin又一次严肃地问道：“你为什么要做这些事？”

Arthur闭着眼睛答道：“出于对某个人的责任，这个人在极短的时间内教会我许多事情，尤其是一件事：幸福的滋味。你知道，所有的梦想都有代价！”接着他伸伸胳膊，扭扭脖子，睁开双眼，又重新开始阅读，在他不明白的地方加注，也就是说——几乎在所有的地方都加了注。随着工作的进展，Merlin为他解释那些医学术语和医理。

Arthur在绘图桌上铺了张大纸，开始把他收集到的笔记综合起来编写在上面。他按组把有关的信息分类，把它们圈起来，然后按照关系的顺序把它们连接起来。这样渐渐绘成了一张巨大的图表，又连接到第二张大纸上，那上面写满了思考推理和得出的结论。

就这样，他们花了两天两夜的时间，试图弄懂和想象一把能解开摆在面前的这个谜的钥匙。

两天两夜得出了这样的结论：昏迷对于一些研究人员来说，现在是，过一些年以后依然是一片非常模糊不清的区域；病人的躯体活着，却和赋予躯体生命并且给予它一个灵魂的精神相分离。

Arthur筋疲力竭，双眼发红，倒在地上睡着了。Merlin坐在绘图桌前，手指沿着图上箭头指示的方向，查看着这张图表。他惊讶地发现自己食指所到之处，图纸出现了微微地起伏波动。

Merlin走过去蹲在他身旁，把手在地毯上摩擦了一下，然后让手掌沿着他的前臂移动，Arthur手臂上的汗毛都竖了起来。于是他露出微笑，摸了摸Arthur的头发，然后在他身边躺了下来，沉思着。

七小时后Arthur才醒过来。Merlin还是坐在绘图桌前。

Arthur揉揉眼睛，向他笑了笑，Merlin也立刻报以微笑，并说道：“你睡床上本来会更好，但你睡得这么香，我没有办法叫醒你。”

“我睡了很久吗？”

“好几个小时了，但是还不够补充你耽误的睡眠时间。”

Arthur想泡杯咖啡，然后重新开始工作，但是Merlin阻止了他的冲动。

“听我说，Arthur，你的介入让我非常感动，但这是徒劳的。说到底，你是建筑工程师，我也只是个住院实习医生，靠我们俩是不可能解决让全世界所有医生都束手无策的昏迷问题的。”

“不过其他人可没有见过你这样的例子。”

“但其他人又看不见我，如果你去找他们的话，他们肯定会把你当成疯子给关起来。所以，这并不能改变当前只有你和我来研究这个问题的境况。”

“那么，你的主张是……？”

“让你像你所说的那样喝杯咖啡，好好冲个澡，然后我们出去逛逛。你不可能借口收容了一个鬼魂，就隐居在你的房间里，自给自足地生活。”

“那么，我先喝杯咖啡，然后再考虑接下来怎么做。”Arthur给出了模棱两可的答案，他看着Merlin忧郁的神情接着说，“还有，我希望你不要再提‘鬼魂’，别再把自己当成是幽灵，你看上去什么都像，就是不像鬼魂幽灵之类的。”

“你刚才说的‘什么’是指什么？”

“忘了这件事吧。”Arthur摇摇脑袋拒绝回答，“我要说的是可爱的事情，但过后你又要跟我过不去了。”

Merlin蹙起双眉，一副疑问的神色，继续追问道：“你说的‘可爱的事情’指的是什么？”。

Arthur坚持让他忘掉他刚刚说的话，但是，就像他所料到的那样，他这是白费劲。

Merlin抱起胳膊，昂起下巴，站在他对面，一定要他说出来。“那些可爱的事情，到底是什么东西？”

“Merlin，把我说的这个忘了吧。你不是个鬼魂，就这些。”

“那么我又是什么呢？”

“一个人，一个非常有魅力的人。现在我要去冲个澡。”

Arthur没有转身就离开了房间。Merlin盘腿坐在地毯上，歪着脑袋，左手托腮，右手食指在地毯上描画着看不见的笑脸，他还不太敢让自己高兴地这么早。

半小时后，Arthur穿了条牛仔裤，套了件长袖卫衣，走出浴室。Arthur渴望去吃一大块肉。

Merlin提醒他说：“可是现在只是早上十点钟。”

但是Arthur立刻反驳道：“在莫斯科现在是去用午餐的时候，而在东京则已经吃晚饭了。”

“不错，但我们不在莫斯科，也不在东京，我们在Portsmouth。”

“但这丝毫改变不了我吃肉的胃口。”

“Arthur，我希望你能够回到以前真实的生活中去，”Merlin认真地说，“你非常幸运能够拥有现在这样的一种生活，你就应该享受它。你没有像这样将它放弃的权利。”

“得了吧，Merlin，瞧你说的。”Arthur皱了皱鼻子，对于他的夸大其词完全不以为然，“无论如何，我只是休几天假而已。”

“但在我看来，你现在是在玩一个既危险又徒劳的游戏。”

Arthur发起火来：“从一个医生的嘴里听到这些真是莫名其妙。我本来相信没有天命，相信只要哪里有生命哪里就有希望，相信事在人为。为什么我比你更相信这些呢？”

“因为我恰好是个医生，”Merlin严肃地回答道：“作为一个医生，我必须头脑清醒。我确信我们现在就是在浪费时间，在浪费你的时间。”

Arthur摇着脑袋拒绝听下去，Merlin依旧在用镇定而强硬的态度说：“你不能把我当成一个实际存在的和你一起生活的人，你不能对我产生你对人类的感情，那是错误的。”

“那么你真的实际存在吗？你认为你实际存在吗？”Arthur的火气更大了，“什么叫做我不能对你产生我对人类的感情？我就是个人类，我只有人类的感情，这和你没有关系，这是我自己的缘故。我是个人类，就这样。”

“你不该依恋我，我没有什么东西可以送给你，献给你，与你同享，我甚至都不能为你泡杯咖啡，Arthur！”

“真该死，Merlin，如果你不能为我泡咖啡，将来便什么都不可能了。我没依恋你，Merlin，既不依恋你也不依恋任何人。我没希望在壁橱里遇到你，只是因为你在里面，这便是生活，生活就像这样。没人听得见你，看得见你，没人能够跟你交流，除了我。这就是现实。这就是必须要面对的。”

“你说得确实有道理”，Arthur接着说，“关心你的问题对于我们俩来说都是冒险。对于你来说，这样做可能会使你抱有虚假的希望，而对于我，这件事要占用我的时间，并在我的生活中造成这种扯淡的颠三倒四，但生活就是这样。”他的结论就是：“我只此一策，别无他法。”

Merlin叹了口气，继续听他说着。

“你在这里，Merlin，在我身边，在我的房间，同时也是你的房间里。你当前正处在一种微妙的境地，我必须要照顾你。”

Merlin摇着脑袋，再次抱起双臂，“你知道你在说什么吗？你真的知道吗？照顾一个幽灵？”

“别再那么说你自己！”Arthur粗鲁地打断了他，“在文明世界里人们就是这么做的，即便这样具有危险。”他开始在房间里来回踱着，一边说道：“在我看来，从商店出来扔几个硬币给流浪汉是一件容易的事，没有什么价值。只有在将自己本来就不多的东西给予他人时，才是真正的给予。”最后他停了下来，情绪已经恢复了平静，“我想你对我还不大了解，但是我做事讲究有头有尾，无论要花多少代价，我都决心走到底。”

Merlin一言不发，他的眼神写满了对他原本态度的坚持。

Arthur坐到他的对面，对他说：“我请求你给予我权利来帮助你。”

“我不认为你真的需要我的许可。”Merlin依然板着脸态度冷静。

Arthur笑了一下，并坚持说他所剩下的真实生命中唯一的事情，就是好好地同意接受这种帮助。“如果你认为我在介入这件事情之前并没有考虑过的话，你是完全有道理的。”Arthur承认道，“我绝对没有考虑过。因为正是在人们盘算、分析要做还是不做的时候，时间就流逝了，结果是一事无成。”

“虽然我不知道用什么样的办法，但我会把你从中解脱出来的。如果你应该死去的话，那早就去了。而我正好碰上，就是为了帮你一把。”

最后，Arthur拉着他的手，请他接受自己的方法，“即便不是为你自己，至少也是为了所有那些在几年后由你来照料的病人。”

“你本来可以当一名律师。”Merlin无奈地瞪着他。

“我倒是应该成为医生。”Arthur耸耸肩笑道。

“那你为什么没做医生呢？”

“因为妈妈去世太早了。”

“当时你几岁？”

“太早了，我真的不愿意提起这件事。”Arthur立刻站起身，回避他的问题。

“为什么你不愿意谈它？”

“你是住院医生而不是精神分析学家。”Arthur提醒道，拧开水龙头开始洗刚才用过的咖啡杯，“因为提起这件事让我痛苦，提起它会让我悲伤。”直到拧上水龙头他才接着说，“过去的就过去了，就这样。”他放下杯子盘子，重新露出笑容，“我现在负责一家建筑事务所，我为此而感到非常幸福。”

“我喜欢我做的事以及和我一起工作的同事。”Arthur坐在长沙发上补充道。

“这是你的秘密花园吗？”Merlin出现在他身边的长沙发上，注视着他。

“不，花园是没有任何秘密的。一座花园，完全是另一码事，这是一种遗赠。不必再追问了，这是属于我的东西。”

Arthur很小就失去了母亲，父亲和姐姐去世更早。他们曾将自己最美好的东西，他们所能拥有的时光给予了他。他的生活就像这样，既有长处又有短处。

“我还是很饿，尽管不在莫斯科，我还是要去吃鸡蛋和咸猪肉。”

“你父母去世后谁抚养你？”

“你不会真的一定要这么固执吧？”

“不，一点儿也不固执。”

“这事让人毫无兴趣。根本无所谓，还有许多更重要的事情要做。”Arthur再次回避道。

“不，我却对它感兴趣。”

“什么让你感兴趣？”

“你生活中的往事，这使你能够这样做。”Merlin坚定地说。

“能够怎么做？”

“能够抛下一切，来关心一个你所不认识的家伙的幽灵，而且这甚至不是为了金钱或者性的需要，这真是让我惊讶。”

“你总不会替我做精神分析吧？因为我既不愿意也不需要。没有什么阴暗的区域，你明白吗？过去的事比所有别的事都更具体和确定，因为它已经过去了。”

“所以我就无权来认识你了？”

“不，你有这个权利，你当然有这个权利，但是你想了解的是我的过去，而不是我。”

“要让人明白是如此困难吗？”

“不，但这是隐私，并不是让人欣喜若狂的东西。这事说来话长，而且也不是我们要谈论的话题。”Arthur望着天花板，回避他的视线。

“我们又不赶火车。我们两天两夜没有合眼，一直在研究昏迷，现在可以暂时休息一下了。”

“你本来应该去当律师！”

“是的，但我当了医生！告诉我。”Merlin坚持道。

工作是他辩解的理由，他没有时间去回答Merlin。

Arthur一声不吭地吃完鸡蛋，把盘子放到洗碗池里，然后重新坐到工作台前。他转过身去朝着Merlin，他仍坐在长沙发上。

“你生活中曾有过许多情人吗？”Merlin低着头问道。

“当人们相爱时，是不会计算的！”

“你还说不需要精神分析专家！那些‘计算过的’，你有许多吗？”

“那你呢？”

“是我先提出这个问题。”

他回答说曾有过三次爱情的纠葛。一次在少年时，一次在做年轻男人时，还有一次在“从不太年轻的男人”转变为一个男人但还不完全是的时候，否则他与女友还会在一起。

Merlin发现这个回答很守规则。但是他马上就想知道为什么这事没成。Arthur认为这是因为自己过于刻板。

“是独断吗？”Merlin问道，但是Arthur还是坚持用“刻板”这个字眼。

“我母亲把那些理想爱情的故事刻在了我的头脑里，有这些模式是一种严重的心理障碍。”

“为什么？”Merlin歪着脑袋。双手托着腮，继续追问道。

“那会把尺度定得很高。”

“把对方的？”

“不，把自己的。”

Merlin本想让他深入谈谈，但是他却担心“重弹老调，让人笑话”，不愿谈及。Merlin请他碰碰运气。

Arthur知道自己没有任何机会让他避开这个话题，于是他说：“当幸福在脚跟时要辨认它，鼓起勇气和决心俯下身去将幸福拥抱在怀里……并且将它留住。这是心灵的智慧。缺少这种智慧，就只能有逻辑的智慧，这并不是什么了不起的东西。”

“那么是她离开了你！”

Arthur没有回答。

“而且你还没有痊愈。”

“不，我已经痊愈了，况且我本来就没有生病。”

“你过去不懂得爱她吗？”

“没有人是幸福的业主。有时人们运气好，得到一份租约，成为它的房客。房租必须交得非常及时，否则，很快就会被剥夺所有权。”

“你说的话真让人放心。”Merlin被这个有些荒唐的答案逗得笑了起来。

“所有的人都惧怕日常的生活，如同它像一种令人厌倦而又无法逃避的天命。我不信这种天命……”

“你相信什么？”

“我相信日常生活是默契的源泉，与习惯不同，人们可以从中创造出奢华和平庸、杰出和平凡。”

Arthur跟他谈起没有采摘的水果，人们任其落下烂在地里。“由于疏忽，由于习惯，由于自信和自负，幸福的琼浆便永远不能被畅饮。”

“你有过经验吗？”

“说真的还没有过，只是试图将理论转为实践。我相信那种自我成长的激情。”

对于Arthur来说，没有比一对穿越时光，以温存逐渐替代激情的恋人更为完美的了。然而当人们追求绝对时，又如何感受这些呢？他认为保留一部分自己的孩子气，保留一部分梦想，这是无可非议的。

“我们俩说到底是彼此不同的，但是首先我们都曾经是小孩。那么你呢，你爱过吗？”Arthur最后问道。

“你认识许多没有爱过的人吗？你想知道我有没有爱过？没有过，有过，最后是没有。”

“你生活中曾多次被爱吗？”

“就我的年纪来说，是的，不少。”

“你说话很简洁，这人是谁？”

“他没死：三十四岁，搞电影的，长得挺帅，很少空闲，有点自私，一个没什么太大缺陷的家伙……”

“那么怎么样了呢？”

“怎么样，他在离你描述爱情的场所几千光年远的地方。”

“你知道每个人都有自己的世界！问题在于要把自己的根扎在合适的土壤里。”

“你总是这样做比喻吗？”

“经常这样，这使得我所要说的东西更加婉转。那么你的故事呢？”

Merlin和他的电影艺术家在一起两年半，分分合合的两年半。故事中的两个主人公“就像其他情侣那样”、“非常正常”、“没有实质性冲突”、“可以容忍地”，他形容这一关系是非常自私的，没有意思，只是用理智来维系的。

“理智来维系感情？”

“没错，这是一件自私的事情，但是对我或者是他来讲，都没有其他更好的选择。”

“我不想批评你，但是，你难道不认为这有些不负责任吗？无论是对你们自己，还是对对方来讲。”

“没错，想到他和我差不多的立场，我就能抵消一些负罪感。”Merlin表示，他对许多总是以同样的理由结束的故事感到厌烦。如果说某些人随着年龄的增长而失去了他们的理想的话，Merlin却恰恰相反。他年岁越大越变成理想主义者。“我觉得要打算两人分享一段生活，就必须停止让自己或让别人相信：假如双方真的没有做好奉献的准备，两人便可以进入一个具有重要意义的事情之中。人们不可以用指尖去触碰幸福。你要么是给予者，要么是接受者。我呢，我是给予先于接受。但对于那些自私自利的人，那些心计复杂的人，还有那些内心过于吝啬而无法实现他们的渴望和希望的人，我是不屑一顾的。”Merlin最终说，他服膺这样的信条：认可自己的真理，辨别人们对生活所期望的东西。

Arthur觉得他的言辞过于激烈。

“我受自己梦想的对立面的引诱太久了，与那些能够让我快乐喜悦的东西相逆相反，背道而驰，就这样。”Merlin回答道。

Merlin想出去走走，呼吸点新鲜空气，他俩出了门。Arthur驾着车，行驶在海边车道上。

“我喜欢来海边。”Arthur说道，以此来打破冗长的沉寂。

Merlin没有立刻回答，他注视着地平线。忽然他紧紧抓住Arthur的胳膊。“你的生活中究竟发生了什么事？”Merlin突然问道。

“为什么要提这样的问题？”

“因为你与其他的人不一样。”

“是因为我有两个鼻子让你不舒服吗？”

“没什么让我不舒服，你只是与众不同。”

“不同？我自己都没有感到有什么不同，那又是什么方面不同？和谁不同？”

“你很从容！”因为“勇敢”这个词太突兀了，Merlin只能找一个近似的。

“这是缺点吗？”

“不，完全不是缺点。但这使人难以对付，好像没有什么能给你造成问题。”

“因为我喜欢寻找解决的办法，所以我就不怕问题。”

“不是的，这里面有其他的东西。”

“又是心理测试的那一套吗？”

“你有权不回答。但我也有权把我的感觉说出来，我不是在做测试。”

“我们的谈话像是一对老夫老妻的样子。我没有任何东西要隐瞒的，Merlin，没有阴暗的区域，没有秘密的花园，没有精神的创伤。我就是我，充满了缺点。”

他并不是特别喜欢自己，但也不讨厌自己，他欣赏自己放任自流和独立于习俗风尚之外的方式。他感受到的也许是这些东西。“我不属于某种体系，我一直为反对它而斗争。我跟我喜欢的人来往，我去我愿意去的地方，我阅读一本书是由于它吸引我，而不是因为‘完全应该读它’，我的一生就像这样。”他做他渴望做的事，并不对事情的所以然提出许多问题，而且“我并不为其他的东西所为难”。

“我也不想让你为难。”

　　海风吹动了很多记忆，Merlin想起了小时候和父母一起来这里散步的情景，突然说道：“三年前我父母在一场事故中去世了，自他们出事的第一天起，我就成为了一个‘需要留意’的家伙。我和我姨妈成了彼此唯一的亲人，她用关注我来转移她对自己的注意。心情好的时候她认为我是在故作镇静，没有情绪疏导，心情不好的时候就更糟了，她会为我预约心理医生，从周一到周六轮着来。我周围的人全都受到她的影响，所有人都对我小心翼翼地，我本来脾气就不好，之后我一旦发脾气，别人就会用同情的目光看着我。信箱里的慰问信慰问卡片像洪水一样，朋友们轮番打电话，好像我不出去和他们一起吃吃喝喝就意味着我患了抑郁症。这一切都太……接着我就用父母的保险赔偿金买了现在这间房子。”

Arthur静静听着，时不时回过头看他一眼，但Merlin的表情非常平静。

“如果你以为这样就能结束这种折磨，那就大错特错了。姨妈每天就像上班一样，每天按时按点过来检查我的生活，如果我没有做到把一切打理地井井有条，她就会认为‘我度过了非常糟糕的一天’。只要有休息时间，我就必须和我朋友出去玩，否则我就又抑郁了。还有学业、实习、报告、考试等等，我根本没什么时间休息，甚至没有时间喝杯咖啡安安静静地坐一会儿。而医院里就更糟糕了，其他实习生会以我遭遇的重大变故会导致精神不稳为理由顶替我的工作，我只有更努力地工作，毫不推脱地加班，结局大家又认为我是通过工作来逃避伤痛。教授也尽量让我少进手术室，大家都认为我无法冷静地思考，做出清晰的判断。我唯一想要的就是能像以前一样变回一个‘正常人’，可以一个人在家安安静静地看书看电影为感兴趣的课题或者手术熬个通宵再睡个懒觉，但是我不能，我想保持原来的生活，但其他人都会因此为我预约心理医生。

“最后我的好朋友Will给我一个建议，我被所有人盯着的缘故是我性格内向，喜欢安静，不谈恋爱，就会被认为具有发展成抑郁症潜质，再加上精神创伤，瞧，抑郁症在大家眼里多么简单。唯一可以让大家重新把我当作正常人的方法就是赶快谈场恋爱，我可以告诉姨妈我出去约会，再告诉男朋友我今天去姨妈家，这样我就终于有一天是属于自己的了。无论是姨妈或者是我的朋友们，大家都不会再担心我是不是一个人，或者说我休息的时候在做什么。我不想欺骗别人，但是，如果我学了这么多年医学，一直非常努力，成绩优秀，最后沦落到不能参加手术实习，最后没有一个医院愿意正式聘用我，或者只能去那种很低水平的小诊所；如果我的一生就只能这样，只是因为我父母在某一个重要时刻发生了意外，我一直没时间谈恋爱，我一生所付出的一切就全部成了一个笑话——”他深吸一口气继续说，“那个时候，我想，说几个对他人无害的谎话就根本不算什么。”

　　一阵沉默后，Arthur终于问道:“那你现在怎么想？”

“我非常感谢他在出事前两个月和我断了关系。对他这是再好不过了，至少他今天什么都不用负责，这让我少了很多负罪感。现在我认为两人生活在一起要有一个前提，那就是宽容大度。”

“不，你没有理解我的意思，我是说，你现在对整件事情是怎么想的？”

“现在？到我现在这种情况，我认为过去的一切真的把自己累个半死，最后只是为了取悦别人。我现在想，就算不能在大医院的急诊室又怎么了，只能在小诊所又怎么了？这要我热爱这份事业，就算在养老院做做老年人的应急处理，或者去救济院帮助那些小孩子，我也觉得挺有意义的。心情好的时候还可以联系教授和同学，论坛里发表几篇论文，我也不会因为救不活一个人而感到太痛苦，也不会再像过去那样经常遇到急诊而累个半死不活。虽然这不是我追求的生活，但是，如果他们放弃我，那是他们的损失，我只有这一次人生，我不应该再欺骗别人。任何人的所有谎言最后欺骗的实际上是自己。我已经想明白了。”

“嗯……”Arthur顿了下，眨眨眼，很轻地问道：“你是在回避我的问题吗，Merlin？”

“我有什么可回避的，我已经反省过了。我当时应该尝试和姨妈沟通，但是她根本不像她表现的那么坚强，我担心如果我继续坚持说她通过关注我转移自己的情感重心和注意力，她会崩溃。但是我当时没有想到，如果我出现任何意外，她就会难以坚持下去，她现在这么痛苦，她以为是因为我，但实际上，她自己根本都不知道自己到底是为什么痛苦。我那时候只是想，她失去了最爱的姐姐，我们只剩下彼此，我就不能让她再伤心，但是，我没有意识到，一个人的情感如果不能独立，不能依靠自己支撑自己的生活，那么，他总会把自己置于灵魂撕裂的境况。在哥白尼的日心说得到证实的时候，所有基督徒的灵魂都撕裂了；在医院里给膝盖刚做完手术的孩子的家长说以后要避免篮球运动和重体力劳动的时候，希望自己儿子能实现自己的篮球明星梦想的父亲的灵魂也被撕裂了；而我出事之后，把一切寄托在我身上的姨妈——我真希望能早点提醒她这一点。”

“Merlin，这都不是重点。”Arthur叹了口气，转过头，看着Merlin一副“我不知道你到底在问什么”的表情，接着说道，“你知道我问的到底是什么，我一点都不怀疑你知道。”

“我又不知道你脑袋里在想什么。”

“但你知道我心里在想什么，”Arthur继续一副老成的表情，注视着他，“你从来不提你的父母，除了你父亲钟爱的凯旋车之外，你就像把自己当成了孤儿一样。”

“我认为你不比我好多少。”Merlin耸耸肩，“看路，先生，吸取我的教训。”

Arthur原本想说，他的情况一点也不比自己强，自己至少还能承认这是一件令人难过的事情，但是Merlin对一切拒绝思考。不管怎么说，这都不是件容易的事情。他非常理解。

沉默了一阵之后，谈话又重新开始。他们走进一家饭店暖融融的茶室。Arthur喝了一杯卡布奇诺咖啡，啃了几块油酥饼。

“我非常喜爱这个地方，”Arthur说道，“这里很有家的气氛，我喜欢瞧这一家子一家子的人。”

一个七八岁的男孩坐在长沙发上，上身依偎在他母亲的怀里。母亲手里拿着一本翻开的大开本的书，正在向孩子讲述他们一同观看的那些图画。她左手的食指充满温情，缓缓地抚摸着孩子的脸蛋。男孩微笑起来，两个小酒窝绽开了，像是两个小小的太阳。Arthur久久地凝视着他们。

“你在看什么？”Merlin问道。

“一个真正的幸福时刻。”

“在哪儿？”

“那个孩子，在那儿。瞧瞧他的脸，他在世界的中心，在他那个世界的中心。”

“这勾起你的回忆了吗？”

Arthur只是微微一笑，作为回答。Merlin想知道他是否与母亲相处很融洽。

“妈妈昨天去世了，这事已经许多年了，但还像是昨天。你知道，她走后的第二天让我最为震惊的是，那些房子依旧在那里，在街的两边，大街上的汽车熙熙攘攘继续往来行驶，行人在街上走着，好像完全不知道我的世界刚刚消失了。而我却知道，因为这是我生命中的空白点，就好像散乱无序的底片上什么也没留下。因为突然间整座城市停止发出声音，如同一分钟内所有的星星都陨落了或者熄灭了。她死的那一天，我向你起誓这是真的，花园里的蜜蜂都不飞出蜂箱，没有一只蜜蜂去玫瑰园采蜜，就像它们也知道一样。我所喜爱的是变成这个小男孩依偎在亲人的怀里，随着母亲哼曲的声音被摇晃着，只要五分钟就满足了。当她用手指抚摸我的下巴，让我从醒着的状态回到孩童时代的睡梦中去，重新体会沿着背脊而下的这种战栗——这样，便不再有任何东西能够真正触及到我：学校里大个子Ewan的虐待；因为我不懂课文Catrina老师的叫喊；还有食堂里那些刺人的气味，都不能动摇我。我告诉你为什么我会像你说的那样‘从容’。因为人们不可能经历体验一切，所以重要的是经历体验主要的东西，而我们每个人都有‘他自己主要的东西’。”

“我希望上天在想到我的时候能够听见你的声音。我的‘主要的东西’还在我的面前。”

“正是为了这点，我们不能抛弃这‘主要的东西’。Merlin，我们回家接着干吧。”

Arthur付了账单，然后他们向停车场走去。在他还未坐进车子之前，Merlin突然亲了亲他的脸颊。“谢谢你做的这一切。”Merlin说道。

Arthur微笑起来，有点脸红，他打开车门，什么也没说。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

　　Arthur在Beddow Library（当地一家公共图书馆）里度过了将近三个星期。这是一座新古典主义风格的庄严建筑，在十九世纪建成。在它那有着十几个拱顶的威严壮观的大厅里，洋溢着一种与其他许多类似地点迥然不同的气氛。人们在那些保存城市档案的地方，经常碰见方济各会资深教士与那些重回图书馆的上了年纪的嬉皮士在一起，彼此交流有关这个城市历史的闲闻逸事，相同和不同的观点。

　　Arthur登记在第27室，那里集中了所有的医学文献，他坐在第48排，这个位置毗邻有关神经学的文献。几天之内他在那里啃了几千页有关昏迷、失去知觉以及头颅创伤的资料。这些阅读使他对Merlin的情况更加清楚，但没有一份材料让他有可能解决摆在面前的问题。每次合上一份文献时，他都希望能够在下一篇资料里得到一点启发。每天早上图书馆开门的时候他就到了，座位前摆着一大堆书籍，然后埋头在他的“作业”里。有时他会停下来，离开座位来到电脑台前，把满是问题的电子邮件发给著名的医学教授。一些教授给他回音，其中有些甚至还表示对他研究目的感到惊讶。在这之后，他又回到座位上，重新开始他的阅读。

　　中午，他在咖啡厅里用餐，只歇一会儿工夫，他还随身带来一些讨论同样主题的杂志，然后直到晚上二十二点图书馆关门时才结束他勤奋的一天。

　　那之后，他还要和Merlin相聚，边吃饭边告诉他一天的研究情况，于是开始真正的讨论。在讨论中Merlin最终忘记了Arthur不是医学科班出身这个事实。Arthur用快速学成的医学词汇迅速地把他驳得哑口无言。他俩之间论据和反驳互相连接或者互相对立，经常辩到深夜，筋疲力尽。

　　清晨，在用早餐时，Arthur告诉他白天要进行的研究中他所采取的思路。他拒绝Merlin的陪伴，说是他在场会让他分心。

　　虽然Arthur从未在他面前泄气过，而且他的言语总是充满乐观，但每次的沉默都能让人感觉到他们没有成功。

　　Arthur的研究已经有三个星期了，这是个星期五，他比平常稍稍早些离开图书馆。汽车里的收音机播放着Darren Hayes的歌，他把音量开到最大，嘴角露出一丝微笑。突然，他把车拐入Winter Rd，然后停下来买点东西。他没发现什么特别的物品，却突发奇想，要吃一顿节日的晚餐。他决定回到家中后，支起一张桌子，点亮蜡烛，让整个房间回响着音乐，他要请Merlin跳舞，并禁止所有医学方面的交谈。当黄昏灿烂的晚霞映照着港湾时，他把车停在Osborne Rd这座维多利亚式小楼的大门前。他踩着节奏爬上楼梯，耍了几个杂技动作，把钥匙插进锁里，随后把两只提着大包小包的胳膊伸进去。他用脚把门推开，然后把所有的包放在厨房的吧台上。

　　Merlin坐在窗台上。他正出神地望着窗外，没有转过头来。

　　Arthur用一种调侃的语调招呼他。

　　Merlin转过头来，很勉强地微笑。很明显他心情不好。

　　“你怎么啦？”Arthur停下了手中的动作，问道。

　　“没什么。”Merlin的目光躲闪，声音带着颤抖。

　　“Merlin. ”Arthur态度坚持，目光离开充满担忧。

　　“什么事儿也没有，真的。”Merlin的视线落到了吧台上满满的几只购物袋上，立刻试图转移了话题，“你今天回来怎么这么早？有什么好事儿需要庆祝吗？”但是后一个问题的语调让Merlin自己也注意到了自己难以掩饰的情绪。

　　Arthur绕过吧台的同时Merlin突然消失了。

　　Arthur听到从卧室里传出低声的抱怨：“我甚至不能砰的一声关门！”

　　“到底发生什么了？”Arthur一边说一边脱掉大衣，急匆匆地向卧室走过去。

　　“别再问了！让我冷静一下。”

　　Arthur打开卧室门，看见Merlin站在窗户边，额头贴着玻璃窗，双臂紧紧抱着自己，肩膀在轻轻颤抖。

　　“我不想扫你的兴，但请让我一个人冷静一下。”

　　Arthur完全不理会他的话，径直走过去，轻轻拉过他的胳膊，让他面对着自己。“你哭了？”

　　“我没有眼泪，你让我怎么哭！”

　　“你哭了！出什么事了？”

　　“没事，什么事都没有。”

　　Arthur找寻他的目光，但Merlin回避着，求他别管自己。Arthur把他拥在怀里，Merlin终于有了情绪的出口，也紧紧抱住他。

　　就这样安静地拥抱了一会儿，天边暖色的晚霞已经消失，只剩下给云朵镶的金边。

　　Arthur慢慢松开胳膊，慢慢转动他以便看清他的脸。

　　Merlin也松开他，低着头。

　　Arthur双手捧起他的脸，“怎么了？”

　　“他们——他们要结束了。”Merlin低声说。

　　“谁要结束，要结束什么？”

　　“今天早上我去了医院，姨妈在那里。他们在劝她同意实施安乐死。”

　　“怎么回事？谁在劝她这么做？”

　　*

　　Merlin的姨妈像往常一样，每天早上来到St James医院。但是今天，有三位医生在病床前等她。当她走进病房时，一位中年女医生立刻向她走过来，请求与她单独谈谈。这位心理学医生抓着Nimueh的手臂请她坐下。

　　医生开始了长篇大论，其中提出了所有的论据来说服Nimueh，让她接受这无法令人接受的事实。Merlin只不过是由他的家庭照料的一具没有灵魂的躯体，对于社会来说代价高得过分。继续维系一个植物人亲属的生命比接受死亡要容易，但这要花费什么样的代价？应该接受这无法接受的事实，把“它”解决掉。这样，每个人都不会有犯罪感。一切都已经尝试过了。这里容不得怯懦，应该有勇气接受它。Helen医生强调她与外甥的躯体之间存在着相依关系。

　　Nimueh猛地挣脱医生的精神控制，她摇摇头表示完全拒绝。她不能够也不愿意这样做。她的外甥是她唯一的亲人，她姐姐和姐夫去世后，她发誓一定要好好照顾他，她绝对不能失去他，更不能亲手杀死他。

　　时间一分一秒地过去，心理学家的理由多次来回重复，一点一点地蚕食了她激动的感情，代之以有利于理智和人道的决定。女医生用巧妙的辞令证明拒绝安乐死对于Merlin以及对于他的家人都是不公平的、残酷的、自私的和不健康的。

　　最终，Nimueh动摇了。

　　心理学家提出Merlin当前或许非常痛苦，他渴望与外界交流但他做不到，这就像把人固定在一个狭小的盒子里，死亡反而是一种解脱。接着，女医生又非常温柔地说出一个更加巧妙、更加让人产生罪恶感的理由：她的外甥在监护室所占据的这个位子阻止了其他病人入住，妨碍了另外一个家庭建立希望。医生用一种罪恶感去替代另一种罪恶感……Nimueh终于对原先的想法产生了怀疑。

　　Merlin看到这一幕，恐惧极了，他望着姨妈一点一点地在往后退。

　　经过四个小时的交谈，Nimueh的防线崩溃了，她眼泪汪汪地接受了医生小组在谈话中提出的理由。她同意考虑外甥的安乐死。她提出的唯一的条件，也是唯一的请求，是让他再等四天，“为了确信无疑”。

　　今天是星期四，下星期一前任何措施都不得进行。她自己得要做好准备，也要让其他的亲朋好友做好准备。

　　医生们都同情地点了点头，表示他们完全理解。他们感到非常满意这个科学所不能解决的问题，在一个同母亲般相依为命的亲人那里找到了解决的办法：对一个既不死又不活的人究竟该怎么办？

　　希波克拉底肯定从未想过医学有朝一日会介入这样的悲剧。

　　医生们离开病房，留下Nimueh一人陪着外甥，她抓住外甥的手，弯下身把头贴在外甥的躯体上，眼泪汪汪地请他和他父母的原谅。

　　“我受不了了，亲爱的。我唯一能做的应该是代替我的姐姐好好照顾你，我本来以为我可以好好照顾你，我真的已经完完全全想能扮演好你的母亲的角色，但是我想我最终还是做不到像你妈妈那样坚定。所有人我自己都无法肯定是不是因为我不是你的妈妈才会做这样的决定，但我真的早就把你当作我的儿子。其他人如果要责备我就让他们去说吧，我实在没办法看到你这样遭受折磨。我亲爱的外甥，我真希望能代替你承受这一切，我真想代你去啊。”

　　在房间的另一头，Merlin凝视着他的姨妈，内心充满了交织在一起的害怕、忧伤和恐惧。他走过来抱住姨妈的肩膀，但Nimueh却毫无感觉。

　　在电梯里，Helen医生正跟同事们说话，她为这件事的解决感到满意。

　　“你不担心她会改变主意吗？”Gaius医生问道。

　　“不，我想不会的。况且，如有必要我们可以再找她谈。”

　　Merlin离开姨妈和他自己的躯体，留下他们俩在病房。

　　*

　　Merlin说他最痛苦的时间已经度过了，而且认为自己像个幽灵这样到处游荡并不是一种多余的重复。他直接回到窗台上，决定要沐浴所有的光线，看遍所有的景色，闻遍所有的味道，感受这个城市所有的颤动。

　　Arthur把他搂在怀里，用他所有的温情拥抱着他。

　　“你即使在哭的时候也很有魅力。不用再哭了，我去阻止他们这样做。”

　　“你要怎么阻止？”

　　“给我几个小时让我考虑一下。”

　　他离开Arthur，又回到窗前。“这又有什么用！”Merlin盯着街上的路灯说道，“也许那样更好，也许是他们是对的，也许他们有理。”

　　“‘也许那样更好’是什么意思？”Arthur用一种咄咄逼人的口气问道，他的问题没有回应。

　　Merlin平时是那么强势，现在却完全是一副听天由命的样子。如果说实话，他只有半条命，他毁了他姨妈的生活。用他的话说，“没有人指望他能够走出隧道。”“如果他苏醒的话……可这实在没有任何把握。”

　　“因为你甚至有过那么短暂的片刻，相信如果你一死了之，你的姨妈就会解脱。”

　　“你真可爱。”Merlin打断他说道。

　　“我说了什么啦？”

　　“没说什么，只是你那句‘一死了之’我觉得挺可爱，尤其是在目前这个场合。”

　　“你相信她能弥补你留下的空缺吗？你认为对她来说最好的事情就是你放弃吗？还有我呢！”Arthur用疑问的目光注视着他。

　　“你会怎么样呢？”

　　“我会在你醒来时等着你，在其他人的眼里也许是看不见你的，但在我的眼里却不是。”

　　“这是一个声明吗？”Merlin挖苦起人来了。

　　“别这样自命不凡。”Arthur语气生硬地答道。

　　“为什么你要做这一切？”Merlin几乎是生气地问道。

　　“为什么你要惹人恼怒，咄咄逼人？”

　　“为什么你要在这儿，在我的周围，围着我团团转，尽力来帮我？你脑袋里到底出了什么毛病了？”Merlin大声叫喊起来：“你的动机究竟是什么？”

　　Arthur目光严厉地注视着他，片刻后终于开口，“瞧，你变得恶狠狠了！”

　　“那么你回答我，老老实实地回答！”

　　“来，坐到我身边来，你冷静下来。我给你讲一个真实的故事，这样你就会明白了。有一天我们在Fareham附近的家里吃晚饭。当时我最多只有七岁……”

　　Arthur的父母请了一位老朋友吃晚饭，吃饭时这位朋友说了一个故事，Arthur现在便把这个故事讲给Merlin听。Gedref医生是一位著名的眼外科医生，那天晚上，他变得很奇怪，好像局促不安或者胆怯害羞似的，这不像他的性格。Arthur的母亲非常为他担心，问他究竟出了什么事。他叙述了下面这个故事。

　　两个星期前，他为一个先天失明的小女孩动了手术。小女孩从来不知道自己长什么样子，不了解天空是什么样子，没见过颜色，甚至连自己母亲的脸也不知道长得什么模样。外面的世界她一无所知，没有任何图像进入过她的大脑。她一生都在猜想形状和轮廓，却不能把某个影像和双手告诉她的东西联系起来。

　　后来，Gedref医生竭尽全力做了这个“无法施行”的手术。在来Arthur父母家吃晚饭的前一天早上，他一个人和小女孩待在病房里，他解开了她的绷带。

　　“在我完全取下你的绷带之前，你会看到某个东西。你准备好！”

　　“我会看见什么呢？”小女孩问道。

　　“我已经跟你说过了，你会看见光线。”

　　“但是光线又是什么？”

　　“是生命，再稍稍等一会儿……”

　　……就像他所许诺的那样，几秒钟之后，白天的光线射入了她的眼睛。光线穿过瞳孔，比决堤后自由奔腾的河流还要迅速，它汹涌激荡，全速穿越眼睛的晶状体，把它携带的无数信息传到两只眼睛的眼底。孩子从出生起，视网膜成千上万的细胞还是头一回受到刺激，引起了一种神奇复杂的化学反应，把映入视网膜上的所有图像进行编码。这些编码立刻被传到两根视神经上，这些神经从久睡中苏醒过来，并且急忙将这突然涌入的大量数据传递到大脑。在几千分之一秒的时间内，大脑把接收到的所有数据解码，将它们重新组合成活动的图像，并且把组合和解释这些图像的工作留给意识。世界上最古老、最复杂又最微小的图像处理器，突然与光学联系在一起，并且发生作用了。

　　小姑娘既焦急又惊恐，她抓住Gedref医生的手跟他说：“等一下，我害怕。”他停了一会儿，把小女孩抱在手里，并且又一次告诉她等他拆完绷带时会发生的事。小姑娘理解、领会了许许多多新的信息，并把它们和她所想象的东西进行比较。这样，Gedref医生才重又开始拆绷带。

　　小姑娘睁开双眼时，首先看见的是自己的手，她转动着两只手就像转动木偶一样。然后她弯下头，微笑起来。她又哭又笑，目光始终没有离开她的那十个手指，就像是为了避开身边的一切，避开成为现实的东西，因为她很可能是受了惊吓。然后她把目光投向她的玩具，停留在那个布娃娃身上：它曾陪伴她度过了那永远是黑暗的日日夜夜。

　　在这间大病房的另一头，她的母亲悄悄地走了进来，没说一句话。小女孩抬起头，盯着她看了几秒钟。小女孩也从未看见过她！然而，当这位妇女离她还有几米远的时候，小女孩的脸庞发生了变化。刹那间，这张脸重又变成了一个娇小的女孩的脸。她张开双臂毫不犹豫地呼唤这位从未见过的人“妈妈”。

　　“当Gedref医生说完这个故事的时候，我明白从此以后在他的生命中便有了一种巨大的力量，他能够感到自己做了某件重要的事情。实话跟你说吧，我为你做的这一切，都是为了纪念Gedref医生。要是现在你平静下来了，你就应该让我好好想想。”

　　Merlin一句话也没说，但他的嘴里咕哝着什么，谁也听不清。

　　Arthur坐在长沙发上，把在茶几上捡起的铅笔塞进嘴里咬起来。他就这样待了很久，然后一下子站起身，走到办公桌前坐下，在一张纸上潦草地写起来。

　　就这样过了近一个小时。

　　这段时间里，Merlin就像一只猫咪仔细观察一只蝴蝶或者一只苍蝇一样瞧着他。每当他开始疾书或者停下来，嘴里又咬起铅笔时，Merlin都歪着头，惊奇地撇撇嘴。

　　写完后，Arthur用非常严肃的神色跟他说：“在医院里他们对你的躯体实行了哪些护理？”

　　“你是说除了梳洗之外？”

　　“特别是治疗方面。”

　　Merlin告诉他说自己要输液，不能进食。为预防起见每星期打三次抗菌素。他还说要在他腰部、肘部、膝盖和肩膀做按摩，以防止结痂还有褥疮。剩下的护理便是检查与生命有关的常数和体温。他不需要人工呼吸器。

　　“我是自己呼吸的。他们遇到的问题也正是在这里，他们需要亲属签字实施安乐死，否则他们大概只需把管子拔掉就行了。大致的情况就是这样。你该吃晚饭了，Arthur。”

　　Arthur完全忽视了他的提醒，直接问道：“那么为什么他们要说你的住院费用非常昂贵呢？”

　　“这是由于床位的原因。”

　　Merlin解释了为什么住院部的一个床位会非常昂贵。对于病人的治疗类型，医院里确实是不加区分的。人们只是用各科室拥有的床位数和这些床位一年里占用的天数去除住院部的运营成本费用，由此得出神经科、康复科、矫形外科等各个科每天的住院费。

　　“我们也许可以把我们和他们的问题一下子全部解决掉。”Arthur断言道。

　　“你有什么主意？”

　　“你曾经照管过像你这样的病人吗？”

　　Merlin照管过送进急诊部的病人，但都是短期的，从来没有照看过长期住院的病人。

　　“但是如果他必须长期照看呢？”

　　“我想那也不会有什么问题，那几乎都在护士的工作范围内，除非遇到病情突然复杂的情况。”Merlin的眉头皱得更紧了。

　　“那么你知道怎么办吗？”

　　Merlin不明白他到底是什么意思。

　　“输液，这很复杂吗？”Arthur坚持问道。

　　“你是指什么而言？”

　　“得到这种药水很复杂吗？我们可以在药店里找到输液的药水吗？”

　　“在医院的药房里可以找到。”

　　“在普通的药房里没有吗？”

　　Merlin想了一会儿，表示可以这么办，可以去买葡萄糖、抗凝剂、生理盐水，然后把它们混合在一起就得到了输液药水。所以这是可能的。家庭病房的病人也是让他们的护士在中心药店订购这些药品的。

　　Arthur点点头，说道：“现在我得打电话给Gwaine。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“为救护车的事。”

　　“什么救护车？你有什么主意？我可以了解得更多一点吗？”

　　“我们去把你劫出来！”

　　Merlin不明白他到底要干什么，但已经开始担心起来。

　　“我们把你劫出来。没有躯体，就没有安乐死了！”

　　“你是完全疯了。”Merlin像是受到了惊吓，睁大眼睛，声音却很小，近乎自言自语的程度。

　　“还没疯到那个地步。”

　　Merlin对Arthur不以为然的态度恼火起来：“你们怎么劫我？你们把躯体藏在哪里？谁来照看？”

　　“问题一个一个问。”

　　Arthur来照管他的躯体，Merlin则有所需要的经验，只是得要找到储存输液药水的方法。但是听过Merlin前面的解释后，这个问题似乎不是不可能的。也许得不时地更换药店以免太引人注目。

　　“用什么处方？”Merlin问道。

　　“这包括在你的第一个问题中，也就是说怎么做？”

　　“那怎么做呢？”

　　他和Gwaine的一个共同朋友Percival的继父是车身制造技工，在修理急救车辆，如救火车、警车、救护车方面有专长。他们要去“借”一辆救护车，偷几件白大褂，然后去找他，把他从医院里转移出来。

　　“我终于明白了，你完完全全就是个傻瓜！”Merlin哈哈大笑起来：“这种事可不是这样做的！”Merlin提醒他进一家医院不是进一家超市。“要转院，我们行话称为‘二期’，得有许多行政手续。必须要有转入部门的担保证明，由主管医生签字的出院许可证，救护车公司的转迁凭条，还要有一封迁移的信件，上面这些是一个病人转院的必不可少的手续。算了吧，去吃你的晚餐吧，Arthur，别再……”

　　Arthur立刻打断道：“正是在这点上你可以参与进来，Merlin，你要帮我获得这些资料。”他完全没有被Merlin起伏不定的情绪所影响，仍是一副温和的态度。

　　“但是我根本办不到。你要我怎么做？我什么都抓不住，什么都动不了。”

　　“但你知道这些东西在哪儿！”

　　Arthur仍保持微笑，这让Merlin慌乱的情绪镇定了很多，不过，这并不能改变他们当前的困境。“是的，但又怎么样呢？”

　　“我去把它们偷来——我是说借来。你认识这些单子吧？”

　　“当然认识，以前我每天都签单，尤其是在我们科里。”

　　Arthur让Merlin详细地告诉他这些单子的模样。这是一些格式统一的清单，印在白纸、红纸和蓝纸上，上面有医院或者救护车公司的笺头和图案标记。

　　至于纸质问题，Arthur平时做工程图的各种纸质的纸张还不能应付的话，市场上也可以买到这种纸。

　　“那么我们把它们仿制出来。”Arthur总结道，冲他眨眨眼，“Merlin，你陪我去。”

　　Arthur迅速穿上夹克，拿上钥匙，完全忽视了Merlin第三次强调他至少应该先吃点东西的话。他好像一反常态，打定主意，完全不给Merlin对这项不现实的计划提出异议的余地。

　　他们坐进车里，Arthur启动开启车库大门的遥控器，然后将车驶入Osborne Rd。

　　天已经黑了。如果说城里很安静，Arthur心里却不然，他飞也似的把车开到St James医院，将车直接停在急诊部的停车场上。Merlin担忧地问他到底要做什么，他只是嘴角笑了笑答道：“跟着我，不要笑。”

　　在他们穿过急诊部双层门第一道门的时候，Arthur突然弯腰曲背，皱着眉头，然后就这样一直走到接待处。

　　值班护士问他怎么回事。Arthur告诉她晚饭后两个小时突然发生强烈的痉挛，他两次明确地说明以前曾做过阑尾手术，但是从那以后他也曾有过这种难以忍受的疼痛。值班护士请他躺在一副担架上等住院医生来照管他。

　　Merlin坐在一张轮椅的扶手上，他也微笑起来。

　　Arthur把戏演得十分逼真，刚才他几乎要倒在候诊室时，真的把Merlin吓到了，直到听到他给护士讲话，他才终于松了口气，毕竟，他根本就没有吃晚餐。

　　“你不知道你正在做什么。”Merlin悄悄地对他说。这时，一位医生走过来替他看病。

　　Owain医生走过来，把他带到沿着走廊延伸的一个大房间里，大房间里的各个小房间之间只用一道布帘隔开。

　　医生让他躺在体检床上，一边问他疼痛的情况，一边看着卡片，上面有在接待处登记的一切有关信息。除了他何时成为一个男人外，几乎所有关于他的情况都得登记到上面，情况那样具体，就像是警察的审讯记录。

　　Arthur告诉医生阵阵痉挛让人受不了。

　　“你什么地方有这种强烈的痉挛？”医生问道。

　　“肚子里什么地方都有。”这让他痛极了。

　　“不要再添油加醋了，”Merlin趴在他耳边吹风道，“不然你要挨一次止痛针，在这里过上一夜，然后明天一早让你做肠道钡剂造影，还有纤维内窥镜和结肠镜检查。”

　　“不要打针！”Arthur情不自禁脱口而出。

　　“我可没说要打针。”Owain医生从他的那份材料上抬起头说。

　　“你没说，但我还是喜欢说在前面，因为我讨厌打针。”

　　住院医生问他的性格是否有点神经过敏，Arthur点点头。医生要替他做触诊，Arthur得告诉他什么地方痛得最厉害。Arthur又点点头。

　　医生两手交叠，放在他的肚子上，开始触摸诊断。

　　“你这儿疼吗？”

　　“是的。”Arthur犹犹豫豫地答道。

　　“这儿呢？”

　　“不，你这个地方不可以痛。”Merlin微笑着在他耳根吹风道。

　　Arthur立刻否定了住院医生正在触摸的地方有任何疼痛。

　　在整个诊断过程中Merlin就这样指导他回答。

　　医生诊断他为神经过敏性结肠炎，需要服用抗痉挛药，凭他开出的处方单可以到医院的药房去取药。

　　在这之后，握完两次手，道了三声“谢谢医生”，Arthur便步履轻松地走在通往药房的走廊里。

　　Arthur手里现在捏着三张不同的单子，都印有St James医院的笺头和徽章标记。一张蓝的、一张红的，还有一张绿的：第一张是处方，第二张是收据发票，这最后一张是出院单，上面写着醒目的大字“可以转院/可以出院”，还用斜体字印着“划去无用一栏”。

　　Arthur脸上露出喜悦的笑容，对自己非常满意。Merlin在他身边走着。Arthur突然挽起他的胳膊，“我们还是结成了一个好对子！”

　　Arthur先开车中途去了一趟办公室，从那里翻出了一厚沓相似纸质的纸张，然后他们回到家里，他把三张单子放入电脑的扫描仪，把它们复制出来。

　　从此他便拥有了永不枯竭的源泉，可以印制St James医院所有颜色和所有尺寸的正式单据。

　　“你真厉害。”Merlin望着从彩色打印机输出的第一批有笺头的纸张，用近乎惊叹的语气对他说道。

　　“过一个小时，我打电话找Gwaine。”Arthur回答道，成就感激起的骄傲已经消退了，他的注意力已经投入到了下一步计划中。

　　“我们先谈谈你的计划，Arthur。”

　　Merlin说得没错，他必须向Merlin问清楚所有涉及转院过程的手续。但是Merlin要讨论的不是这些问题。

　　“那么是什么呢？”

　　“Arthur，你的计划让我非常感动，但是很抱歉，它是不现实的，是疯狂的，而且对你非常危险。如果你被逮捕了，你会被关进监狱，以什么罪名呢？这真是该死！”

　　“但如果我们不去试一试，对于你不就更危险吗？我们只有四天时间，Merlin！”

　　“你不能这样做，Arthur，我没有权利让你这么做。对不起。”

　　“我以前认识一位女性朋友，她每句话都要说对不起，她这样过分以至于她的男友们都不再敢请她喝杯水，生怕她因为口渴而说对不起。”

　　“听我说，你是个可爱的诚实的人，这是你最宝贵的品质，但你看看你已经做了什么还计划要做什么，再这样下去你只会把自己给毁了！是我逼你这么做的！”

　　“哦，上帝！我是个成年人，Merlin，我要做任何事情都是我自己的决定，和任何人都没有关系！你知道那些在飞机出现故障时选择驶离人群机毁人亡而不是跳伞求生的飞行员中基督徒的数量有多少？你难道还要说他们都是些自杀的人不能上天堂吗？还有那些完全服从命令处死犹太人的纳粹，违背良知的任何行为准则都根本一文不值！”

　　“但你这样做是违背法律！不管它是不是一文不值，它都会把你给毁了！”

　　“该死的！你们医生不是都宣过誓，生命高于一切吗？我知道我真正想要的是什么，也知道我在做什么，我也知道我可能会面临什么，就这样。”

　　“我终于知道你为什么不能当医生了。”

　　“所以我成了建筑师。”

　　“Arthur！别做蠢事了！你必须冷静下来！你必须听我说的，这是一个疯狂的计划！这会把你给毁了！”

　　“疯狂的是现在的情况，Merlin！我没有其他选择。不这么做，就这样看着你没命，这才真正会毁了我。”

　　“那么我呢？我是不会让你为了我去冒这么大的风险的。”

　　“Merlin，你得帮我，而不是浪费我的时间，这对你性命攸关！”

　　“应该还有其他的解决办法。”

　　Arthur只看到代替他的计划的唯一办法，就是找Merlin的姨妈谈，劝她放弃接受安乐死，但是这个办法实施起来困难很大。他们从未见过面，他也只是在签署房屋租赁协议时见到了她的照片，所以见她不大可能。Merlin的姨妈不会同意见一个陌生人，更何况是来谈论自己相依为命的外甥关乎性命的问题。Arthur可以自称是他外甥的好友，但是Merlin认为他的姨妈会怀疑，因为她在这三年里已经认识了所有与她的外甥关系密切的人。也许他可以去一个她常去的地方跟她不期而遇，但必须确定一个合适的地点。

　　Merlin考虑了一会儿，犹豫地说道：“她每天早上在海滨遛狗。”

　　“好的，但这样我要有只狗遛遛才行。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“因为如果我只有一根牵狗绳，绳端没系着一条狗，这么走着，马上会让人起疑的。”

　　“你只要在海滨散步锻炼就行了。”毫无疑问，Arthur已经过度劳累了。不过Merlin这次没有讽刺他。

　　Arthur露出微笑，觉得这个主意很有吸引力。他只要在Kilgharrah溜达的时候沿海滨行走，对这条小狗表现出好感，抚摸它，然后便可以和他的姨妈交谈了。

　　Arthur同意试试这一招，第二天就去那儿。

　　次日清晨，Arthur天没亮就起了床，套了条卡其色长裤和一件马球衫。临出门前，他要Merlin紧紧地将他抱在怀里。

　　“你怎么啦？”Merlin一时有些不知所措。

　　“没什么，我没时间跟你解释，这是为了那条小狗。”

　　Merlin说了声对不起，把头放在他肩上，叹了口气。

　　“很好，”Arthur果断地说，一边脱出身来，“我走了，否则要错过时间的。”

　　Arthur没来得及跟他说声再见，就一阵风似的离开了房间。

　　房门重新又关上，Merlin耸耸肩，叹息道：“他拥抱我只是为了那条狗。”

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~期待大家留言~

　　Arthur开始散步时，南海公园一旁的大桥依旧沉睡在絮状云团中。远处的桥梁只有两根柱子的顶端穿出包裹它的云雾。囚禁在海湾中的海水平静无声，早起的海鸥兜着大大的圈子在寻找鱼儿，海堤上铺着的宽阔草坪被夜晚的浪花拍打过，依旧湿漉漉的，那些停泊在码头上的船轻轻地摇晃着。一切都是那么安宁，几个晨练的长跑者划破这充满潮湿和凉意的空气。几个小时后一轮硕大的太阳就会悬挂在英吉利海峡的上方，把这座大桥从云雾中解救出来。

　　Arthur远远瞧见Nimueh女士，和她的外甥所描述的完全相符。离她几步之遥，Kilgharrah碎步小跑着。

　　Nimueh没有化妆，甚至没有涂她那红得发黑的口红——不过这并没有让她看起来能够更加年轻一些——她整张脸都异常惨淡。她皱着眉头，心事重重，魂不守舍，就像是肩负着世界上所有的苦难。

　　小狗从Arthur旁边经过，突然非常奇怪地停住脚步，嗅嗅他身边的气味，狗鼻子不停地嗅着，脑袋打着转。它走近Arthur，闻他的裤管，然后即刻躺下来，呜呜地呻吟着。小狗的尾巴疯狂地在空中甩打，它快乐兴奋得浑身发抖。Arthur跪下身去轻轻地抚摸它。小狗急忙来舔他的手，它那呜呜的呻吟声也变得更强，节奏更快。Merlin的姨妈立刻走过来，满脸惊讶。

　　“你们认识？”她看着Arthur和Kilgharrah亲昵的举止，一时愣在那里。

　　“为什么？”Arthur边起身边回答。

　　“它平时都是那么胆怯恐慌，没人能接近它。而现在它像是拜倒在你的面前了。”

　　“我也不知道，也许是因为我的一个非常亲密的朋友有一条和它异常相像的小狗。”

　　“是吗？”Nimueh心头一紧，极度激动。

　　小狗躺在Arthur的脚跟旁，开始尖声叫起来，一边向他伸出前爪。

　　“Kilgharrah！”Merlin的姨妈叫了一声，“别吵这位先生。”Arthur伸过手去做了自我介绍，年长的女士犹豫了一会儿，然后也伸出手来。她觉得这狗的举动让人极度难堪，对它如此随便表示歉意。

　　“没事，我很喜欢动物，而且它真的很可爱。”

　　“它平日里可凶了，”就像它的主人Merlin一样。想到这里她突然哭了起来，Arthur赶忙递上纸巾。待她情绪稳定后，她断断续续地请他原谅，并说“它真的像是认识你。”

　　“我对狗总是很有吸引力，我相信在人们喜欢它们时，它们能感觉到。它的确长得很可爱。”

　　“这是一条真正的混血种，一半是西班牙种猎犬，一半是拉布拉多猎犬。”当初Balinor把它抱回来时她的姐姐Hunith可是非常反对，Merlin也表示自己忙于学习无暇照看，但是不到几天，Hunith就把它当成自己的小儿子了，而三年前的事故之后，以医科生为借口从来不养动物的Merlin一夜之间似乎和它成为了挚友或者说兄弟，即使搬家都带它一起去，自己可以饥一餐饱一顿，但绝对不会让Kilgharrah错过一次早餐。Nimueh再次陷入了对往日的回忆中引起的痛苦情绪，呆立在原地，悲伤而出神。

　　看着她的呆滞，Arthur吸口气说，“它和Merlin的那条狗像极了，真是难以置信。”

　　Nimueh几乎要晕过去，她的脸抽搐起来，几乎站立不稳。

　　“你怎么啦，女士？”Arthur问道，抓住她的手。

　　“你认识我的外甥？”

　　“这是Merlin的狗？你是他的姨妈？”

　　“你认识他吗？”

　　“认识，很熟，我们相当熟。”

　　Nimueh从未听说过他，她想了解他们是怎么认识的。

　　Arthur自称是建筑师，是在医院里遇上Merlin的。Merlin为他缝过一条在切割时划破的、难弄的伤口。他们互相产生好感，然后便经常见面。“我不时地去急诊部和他一起吃午饭，他晚上如果下班早，我们也经常在一起吃晚饭。”

　　“Merlin从来没有时间吃午饭而且总是很晚回家。”

　　Arthur低下头，无言以答。

　　“不过，不管怎么说，Kilgharrah好像跟你很熟。”

　　“我对他发生的事真是很遗憾，女士，从他出事后我经常去医院看他。”

　　“我在那里从未遇见过你。”

　　Arthur提议和她一起走几步。他们沿着水边行走。

　　Arthur壮着胆子询问Merlin的消息，说是有一阵子没去他那儿了。Nimueh说情况还是稳定在那里，也不再抱什么希望。她闭口不谈她自己做出的决定，却用一些完全无望的言辞来描述她外甥的情形。

　　Arthur沉默了一会儿，接着开始为希望辩护。“医生对于昏迷一无所知”……“昏迷的人听得见我们的声音”……“有些人在昏迷七年之后又苏醒过来”……“没有比生命更神圣的东西了，如果生命置一般的道理于不顾，维持原状，那便是应该察知的迹象。”他甚至连上帝也搬出来了，“上帝才是唯一有资格安排生与死的主宰”……

　　Nimueh突然停下脚步，两眼盯着Arthur，“你不是碰巧在路上遇到我的，你是谁，你要干什么？”

　　“我只是在这儿散步，女士，要是你觉得我们的会面不是偶然的，那么该是你问问自己为什么。我又没有训练过Merlin的狗，让它不用招呼便来到我的身边。”

　　“你想要我干什么？你究竟知道了什么才向我说这些有关生与死的话？你什么都不知道！自从他父母出事以来，他就是我唯一的亲人！我曾发誓要代替他的母亲、我最爱的姐姐好好照顾他！但他还是出事了！不管我怎么努力，他还是出事了！我每天看着他躺在那里，看着他一动不动毫无生气，连一根睫毛都不动一下，看着他胸部起伏呼吸，但是却望着他与世隔绝的脸，对于这些，你一无所知！”Nimueh哭喊起来：“是的，我知道，你们所有人都认为因为我不是他的亲生母亲才会这么狠心，如果是他的妈妈还活着事情绝对不会像今天这样！是的，我知道！但我还能怎么办呢？”

　　在愤怒的激动中，Nimueh告诉他，自己抱着外甥能听见她声音的疯狂的希望，整日整夜地跟他说话。自从她的外甥昏迷后，她的生活就完全不存在了，就等着医院的一通电话，告诉她说一切都结束了。

　　她过去唯一的亲人，她最爱的姐姐给了他生命。从他出生后，她每天都看着自己的姐姐在早晨喊醒他，给他穿好衣服带他去学校，每天晚上在他的床前给他讲故事。他们一起与他分享每一份快乐，和他承担每一份痛苦。他的性格内向又很果断，一旦投入就会忘记自己，他们尽全力帮他做好后勤工作，让他可以心无旁骛地学习自己喜欢的东西。她还在夜晚帮他一起努力学习，复习他所有的试卷。在必要的时候她都会自觉隐退。

　　“当他父母出事之后，我和他一起分担我们所遭受的痛苦，我还要独自忍受他那没有道理的愤怒。你知道在他活着的时候我就多么想念他吗！在我生命的每一天，我早上醒来就想着他，夜晚睡着后还是想着他……”

　　Nimueh说不下去了，她眼含泪水，无声地哽咽着。Arthur扶住她的肩膀，向她道歉。

　　“我受不了了，”Nimueh低声说道，“请你原谅。现在你走吧，我本来就不该跟你说这些。”

　　Arthur又一次向她道歉，摸摸狗的脑袋，迈着沉重的脚步离开了。他上了车，汽车开动时他在反光镜里看见Merlin的姨妈望着他离去。

　　Arthur回到家中，Merlin正平稳地站在一张矮桌上。

　　“你在做什么？”

　　“我在训练自己。”

　　“我懂了。”

　　“事情怎么样？”

　　Arthur详细地讲述了会面的情况，对没能软化他姨妈的立场感到失望。

　　“你本来就没什么机会，她就像骡子一样倔，从来不会改变主意。”Merlin似乎本就对此不抱希望。

　　“别这么尖刻，她正忍受着极大的痛苦。”

　　“你本来是个理想的女婿。”

　　“你最后这句话是什么意思？”

　　“没什么意思，你是那种讨丈母娘或者姨妈喜欢的家伙。”

　　“我觉得你的想法并不有趣，而且我想这也不是我们谈话的主题。”

　　“当然不是，可这话我得说！你可能没结婚就要先当鳏夫了。”

　　“你用这酸溜溜的口气到底想要跟我说什么？”

　　“没什么，我什么都不想跟你说。好了，我要去看看大海，趁我现在还能这样做。”

　　Merlin突然消失了，留下Arthur一个人在房间里，茫然不知所措。

　　“他究竟怎么啦？”Arthur低声自言自语。然后他坐到桌前，打开电脑，又开始撰写报告。在离开海滨时，坐在车里他就做出了决定：没有其他替代的办法，必须赶快行动。下星期一医生就要让Merlin安静地“永远睡着”了。Merlin已经隐瞒了一天，他们的时间已经所剩无几了。

　　Arthur绞尽脑汁，列出了一张长长的行动所需物件的清单，这对于实现他的计划是必需的。他把文件打印出来，然后拿起电话接通Gwaine。

　　“我要马上来见你。”

　　“啊，你从爪哇国回来了！”

　　“这事很急，Gwaine，我需要你。”

　　Arthur的语气吓到了他，Gwaine连开玩笑都忘记了，“你要我们在哪儿见面？”

　　“随你便！”

　　“来我这儿吧。”

　　半小时后Gwaine和他见了面。他们坐在了客厅的长沙发上。

　　“怎么回事？”Gwaine看着Arthur凝重的神色相信一定是发生了不得了的事情。

　　“我需要你帮我做件事，但不要提问。我想要你帮我去医院搬运一具躯体。”

　　“这是侦探小说吗？前一阵是鬼魂，现在又要去搞一具尸体？要是你想继续下去的话，我可以把我的躯体给你，它可是随时都能使唤的啊！”

　　“那不是一具尸体。”

　　“那么是什么，是一个精力旺盛的病人吗？”

　　“我不是开玩笑，Gwaine，而且这事很急。”

　　“我不该向你提问吗？”

　　“你也许很难理解答案！”

　　“因为我太笨了吗？”

　　“因为没人会相信我看见的东西。”

　　“试试看呗。”

　　“你得帮我去搬一个陷于昏迷的男人的躯体，他星期一就要接受安乐死。但我不愿意。”

　　“你爱上一个昏迷的男人了吗？这就是你那鬼魂的故事吧？”

　　Arthur“嗯嗯啊啊”含混不清地回答，Gwaine深深地吸了口气，往后靠在长沙发上。

　　“这在精神分析专家那里看一次门诊要花两千英镑。你前前后后都考虑过啦？都好好想过啦？你下定决心啦？”

　　“不管你去不去，我都是要去做的。”

　　“你对这些简单的故事真是有一股激情！”

　　“你知道，你并不是一定要去。”

　　“不错，我明白。你来到这儿，我有两个星期没你消息了，你像变了一个人似的。你要我冒着坐十年大牢的危险帮你到医院里去劫一具躯体，而我呢，我得指望自己大发善心，只有这样，我才可能帮你。你需要什么？”

　　Arthur解释了他的计划，还有Gwaine该向他提供的东西，主要是从他的前任的继父的汽车修理厂里借一辆救护车。

　　“啊，另外我还得持械抢劫我的前任的母亲的后夫！认识你真高兴，老兄，我一生中缺的大概就是这玩意儿啦。”

　　“我知道我求了你很多。”

　　“不，你不知道！你为什么不自己去找他？你跟他也是朋友。”

　　“你比我成功的几率大得多，况且我还有很多别的事要忙。”

　　“亏你想得出来！算了，我去找他，免得你再把他牵扯进来。这些东西你什么时候要？”

　　他明晚得备好救护车。Arthur大约二十三点开始行动，Gwaine提前半小时到他屋里找他。明天Arthur一早会给Gwaine打电话，确定所有的细节。Arthur紧紧地拥抱他的朋友，热情地感谢他。Gwaine显得很担心，他陪Arthur一直走到他的车门前。

　　“再次感谢你。”Arthur把头伸到车窗外说道。

　　“朋友就是为了帮忙。我月底也许要你帮忙去山里砍一只大褐熊的趾甲，抓一只蓝精灵，再剪一大把巫婆的十几年没洗的头发，之后找一口大锅熬熬汤药什么的，我会把情况随时告诉你的。好了，走吧，你好像还有许多事要做。”

　　汽车在十字路口消失后，Gwaine向空中张开双臂喊叫着和上帝通话：“为什么是我？为什么是我！”他默默凝视了星星好一阵子，好像没有任何答案从天上掉下来，他便耸耸肩，嘟哝道：“是的，我知道！为什么不呢！”

　　在这一天剩下的时间里，Arthur奔走在药店和诊所之间，忙于把他汽车的后备厢装满。

　　回到家中，他发现Merlin昏昏沉沉睡在床上。

　　Arthur小心翼翼地坐到他身边，把手紧紧挨着他的头发放下，并没有碰到它们，接着他悄悄地说：“你现在能睡了。我很开心。”

　　随后他同样轻手轻脚地站起来，回到客厅坐到桌前。

　　他刚一走出卧室，Merlin就睁开眼睛，先是微微笑了，随后又忧郁了起来。他知道自己现在很难控制住自己不去跟他吵架，但这并不是因为他们一直都没有庆祝过他六个月后终于能睡觉这件事。

　　Arthur找出昨夜打印出来的医院行政表格，开始在上面填写起来。他留着几行空白，接着把所有材料都放入一个文件夹。他重新穿上夹克，坐上车向医院开去。他把车停在急诊部的停车场里，让车门开着，然后钻进入口处的大门。一架摄像机对着走廊，他却没注意到。他沿着通道一直走到当食堂用的大房间，一位值班女护士喊住他。

　　“你在这里干什么？”

　　他来是为了给在这儿工作的一位老朋友一个意外惊喜，护士也许认识他，他叫Merlin Emrys。女护士有点不知所措。

　　“你很久没见过他了吗？”

　　“至少有六个月了！”

　　Arthur临时编了一段话，说自己是摄影记者，刚从非洲回来，想来问候这位朋友。“我们关系很密切，他已不在这里工作了吗？”

　　女护士支支吾吾避而不答，请他去接待处，那里的人会告诉他消息的，他在这里找不到他，女护士对此表示很遗憾。

　　Arthur假装忧心忡忡，问是否出了什么事。女护士很为难，她执意让他去医院接待处查问。

　　“我得先出这幢楼房吗？”

　　“原则上是的，但是这样你就要绕个大圈了……”

　　护士给他指路，这样他就可以通过医院内部的通道去接待处了。Arthur向她点头致谢，继续保持他那装扮自如的忧虑神情。

　　从护士眼皮下解放出来后，Arthur又穿廊过道去寻找他要的东西。在一间房门半开的房间里，他一眼瞧见两件白大褂挂在衣架钩上。他走进去，把衣服抢到手中，卷成一团，藏在他的外套里面。在其中一件白大褂的兜里他摸到了一个听诊器。

　　Arthur迅速回到走廊里，沿护士指的线路走，最后从大门走出医院。他绕过医院大楼，爬上停在急诊部停车场里的汽车开回家中。

　　Merlin坐在电脑前，没等他进屋就大声说：“你真是疯到了极点！”

　　Arthur没作声，走近桌子把两件白大褂丢在上面。

　　“你真是疯了，救护车在车库里了吗？”

　　“Gwaine明晚十点半开着它来接我。”

　　“这些东西你是从哪里弄来的？”

　　“在你的医院！”

　　“你是怎么弄到的？有人可能会逮着你的！给我看看白大褂上的标牌。”

　　Arthur把衣服抖开，套了件大些的，然后转过身，模仿T台上走步的男模特。

　　“看看，你觉得怎么样？”

　　“你偷了Valiant的白大褂！”

　　“他是谁？”

　　“一位卓越的心脏科医生，医院的气氛肯定要紧张了，我已经看见一大堆通知要贴出来，保安部的头头肯定要挨骂了。这是St James医院里最爱争吵又最自以为了不起的医生。”

　　“我被某个人认出来的可能性是多少？”

　　Merlin让他放心，这种可能性非常小，除非真的不走运。值班人员要换两次，一次是值周末的班，另一次值夜班。碰上原先他这一组的人是没有任何危险的。星期日晚上是另一个医院的另一帮人，所以气氛就不同了。

　　“你瞧瞧，我还有一个听诊器呢。”

　　“把它挂在你脖子上吧！”

　　Arthur照着做了。

　　“你扮成医生真是性感极了，你知道吗？”Merlin突然一改常态，用非常温柔的语气说道。

　　Arthur涨红了脸，咳嗽着摆脱尴尬，迅速摘下听诊器，把白大褂脱了，丢到一边。

　　Merlin笑出了声，被Arthur瞪了一眼后控制了一下，但依然控制不住，随后Arthur也跟着一起笑了起来。

　　“所以，我们现在是休战了吗？”Arthur看到Merlin脸上的愤怒和忧郁已经被一扫而光。

　　“我想我能做的只有帮你成功实施你的计划了。”Merlin无奈地撇撇嘴，“反正我又治不好你的愚蠢，我只能尽最大努力不让你承受糟糕的后果了。”

　　“这就对了！”Arthur舒了口气，松懈下来，闭上眼睛，仰着脑袋，向后靠着沙发靠垫，深深地呼吸着，享受着短暂的休息时间。

　　Merlin坐到他的身边，抓起他的手抚摸他的手指。“虽然我不支持，但我还是要说，谢谢你为我所做的一切，你是一名真正的骑士。”

　　“你把我说成佐罗了！”Arthur微笑着睁开双眼。

　　Merlin侧过身子，把脸凑近Arthur的脸。他们注视着对方的眼睛。Arthur把他搂在怀里，摸着他的脖子，把它弯过来，直到他的头伏在自己的肩上。

　　“我们有很多事要做，”Arthur沉着地说道，“我得开始干活儿了。”

　　Arthur离开他坐到办公桌前。Merlin坐在沙发上看了他一会儿，然后悄悄退到卧室里，让房门开着。

　　Arthur干到很晚，偶尔停下来啃几口苹果。他将一行行文字打入电脑，面对屏幕，全神贯注地注意那些符号。接着，他听到电视机被打开了。

　　“你是怎么打开的？”Arthur高声问道。Merlin没有回答。

　　Arthur站起身，走过客厅，探头到门缝里。

　　Merlin正趴在床上，他从屏幕上移开目光，向他微笑，眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的目光。

　　Arthur还以微笑，又回到电脑前。当确信Merlin已经完全被电视中的影片吸引住时，他起身向一张放有文件格的写字台走去，从里面拿出一只盒子放在桌上，在打开盒子之前久久地注视着它。

　　这是一只外形方正的盒子，上面覆盖着一块看上去有些年头的包布。Arthur深吸一口气，然后打开盖子，盒子里放着一沓用麻绳扎住的信。

　　他抽出一个比其他的大许多的信封，把它拆开。这是一封加了封印的信，一串又大又重的旧钥匙，从信封里掉出来。他接住钥匙，放在手中掂了掂，攥紧在手心，默默地流下了泪水。他没念那封信，却把它和那串钥匙一起放进衣服口袋里。

　　他站起身，把盒子放回原位，然后回到桌前继续打印他的行动计划。最后，他关掉电脑来到卧室里。

　　Merlin坐在床脚，正在看一部动物相关的纪录片，屏幕上显示出湛蓝的天空，宁静的水流，生机盎然的大地。不知是由于映入了美妙的画面，还是他被这种恬静的幸福所打动，他的眼睛闪烁着光芒，他的表情看上去好像很平静、很安宁，就好像他真的是来自大自然的精灵。

　　Arthur望着他一时出神，直到Merlin转过脸来他才开口道：“一切都已经尽可能地准备好了。”

　　“再问一次，为什么你要做这事？”

　　“这又有什么用呢？你为什么要了解一切？”

　　“什么都不为。”

　　Arthur没有回答，转身走进浴室。

　　听到淋浴的声响，Merlin又轻轻地抚摸着地毯。他手到之处，纤维由于静电作用都竖了起来。

　　一会儿后，Arthur身上裹着浴衣走了出来。

　　“现在我要去睡了，明天我得有旺盛的精力。”

　　Merlin走近他，在他前额上吻了一下。“晚安，明天见。”说完他就走出了卧室。

　　第二天是星期日。

　　时间在星期日懒洋洋的节奏中一分一秒地过去。太阳与阵雨玩着捉迷藏。

　　他俩几乎没有说什么话。Merlin不时盯着他看，问他是否肯定会继续下去，Arthur不再回答这个问题。

　　中午他们去海边漫步。

　　Arthur用手臂抱住他的肩膀，然后说：“来，我们走到水边去，我想和你说件事。”

　　他们尽可能靠近水陆交界带，浪花涌上来击碎在沙滩上。

　　“好好看看我们身边所有的这一切：愤怒的海水，沉稳的陆地，俯视苍生的群山，苍翠的树木，白天里时刻变化着强度和色彩的光线，在我们头上飞来飞去的鸟儿，试图避免成为海鸥的猎物又在追捕其他同类的鱼儿。浪声、风声、水拍沙子的声音组成了大自然的和谐之声。还有，在这生命和物质的巨大的交响乐中，有你，有我，还有所有这些在我们身边的人。但是他们中有多少人能看见我刚才给你描述的东西？有多少人每天早晨明白这种从睡眠中醒来和看见、闻到、触摸、听见、感觉的特权呢？我们中又有多少人能够忘记片刻自身的忧虑和烦恼，而赞叹这种闻所未闻的景致呢？应该相信，人最大的无意识，就是对自身生命的无意识。你意识到所有这些，是因为你身处险境，你为了生存而需要其他人，这一点使你成为独一无二的人，因为你没有选择的余地。为了回答这么多天以来你一直向我提出的问题，我要说如果我不去冒险的话，整个这种美丽，整个这种活力，整个这种活生生的内容对你来说就会变得无法企及。正是为了这个原因我才做这件事。能够成功地把你带回人世间，将给予我的生命一种意义。我一生又能够给予自己几次机会做这样重要的事情呢？”

　　Merlin一句话也没有说，最后他垂下双眼，凝视着沙子。他们肩并肩一直走到汽车旁。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

　　二十二点整，Gwaine把救护车停在Arthur公寓楼下的车库里，然后去按Arthur的门铃。“我准备好了。”他说。

　　Arthur打开门，Gwaine往后退了一步，“我们的金发王子呢？”

　　为了“降低识别度”，Arthur把头发染成了黑色。他没有解释，直接递给Gwaine一个包：“穿上这件白大褂，戴上这副眼镜，这是平光镜。”

　　“你没有假胡子吗？”

　　“我等会儿在路上再跟你解释，好了，该走了，我们得在二十三点医院换班时准点赶到那里。Merlin，你跟我们一起去，我们需要你。”

　　“你在跟你的幽灵说话吗？”Gwaine干巴巴地问道。

　　“和某个跟我们在一起但你又看不见的男人说话。”

　　“所有这一切都是一个玩笑吧，Arthur？要不就是你真的疯了？”

　　“都不是，你不可能理解，所以说了也没用。”

　　“我最好还是变成巧克力块儿，马上就变，那样时间会过得更快，而且我在锡纸里可以少担点儿心。”

　　“这是一个选择。好啦，赶紧走吧。”

　　他们俩装扮成医生和救护车司机，走下车库。

　　“你这救护车，它打过仗了！”

　　“对不起，我找到哪辆就开哪辆，说不定Percy待会儿还会挨顿臭骂呢！你为什么不干脆扮个德国军官跟我说话，上帝，真是不可思议！”

　　“我开个玩笑，这车很不错。”Arthur坐进车里，突然想起了什么，“我就知道他会帮你这个忙的。”

　　“行行好吧，能再别提了吗？我真是宁愿把自己塞进油箱里也不想再听你提起这件事。”

　　Gwaine发动汽车，Arthur坐在一边，Merlin夹在他们俩中间。

　　“Pendragon医生，你要旋转警灯和警报器吗？”

　　“你能不能稍微正经点？”

　　“哦，不能，老兄，现在尤其不能。如果我一本正经明白我自己正在一辆从我前任的继父那儿借来的救护车里，冒着坐十年大牢的风险，和我的好哥们儿去医院偷一具躯体，我就有清醒过来的危险，那样你的计划就要化成泡影了。所以我要尽力让自己保持非常不正经，继续相信自己在做梦，在做一个噩梦。请注意，好在我老是觉得星期日晚上太没劲了，这样也还能有点刺激。”

　　Merlin笑了起来。

　　“这让你好笑了是吧？”Arthur微笑着说道。

　　“你这自言自语的毛病能不能改一改！”

　　“我没有自言自语。”

　　“好吧，后排座上有一个鬼魂！但别跟它密谈了好吧，这让我很烦！”

　　“是他！”

　　“什么他？”

　　“这是个男医生，而且你所说的话他全能听见！”

　　“给我来几支跟你一样的那种烟吧！”

　　“开你的车！”

　　“你们俩总是这样吗？”Merlin笑着问道。

　　“经常这样。”

　　“经常什么？”Gwaine问。

　　“我没跟你说话。”

　　Gwaine突然急刹车。

　　“你怎么啦？”

　　“别搞了！我向你发誓这让我很恼火！”

　　“什么东西？”

　　“什么东西？”Gwaine做着鬼脸用刻薄的语调重复道，“你那自言自语的荒唐习惯。”

　　“我没有自言自语，Gwaine，我是在跟Merlin说话。请你相信我。”

　　“Arthur，你真的是完完全全昏了头了！事情必须马上到此为止！你需要帮助！”

　　Arthur提高嗓门：“什么都得跟你讲两遍！该死的！真是见鬼！我只是请你相信我！”

　　“如果你要我相信你的话，那么你必须什么都给我解释清楚！”Gwaine大声叫道，“因为像刚才那样，你就像是一个彻头彻尾精神错乱的疯子！你做疯疯癫癫的事，你独自一人说话，你相信这些胡扯瞎吹的鬼魂故事，还把我也拖进这个扯淡的虚构故事里！万一警察查到这辆车，就连Percy说不定也会受到牵连！”

　　“开车吧，算我求你了，我会尽力向你解释的。Gwaine，你必须要尽力地理解它。”

　　救护车穿越城区，Arthur向他的同伴解释这个依旧是无法解释的事情。Arthur把所有的事情都告诉他，从最早的浴室壁橱开始一直到今晚。

　　他暂时忘了Merlin在场，他向Gwaine谈起他，他的目光、他的生活、他的疑虑、他的勇气和力量，说起他们之间的交谈，他们在一起的甜蜜时光，他们之间的争吵拌嘴。Gwaine打断了他。

　　“假如他真的在这里，小伙子，你可要掉到泥沼里倒大霉了。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“因为你刚才说的，是一份货真价实的内心独白。”

　　Gwaine转过头来盯着他的朋友，然后露出得意的微笑说：“不管怎样，你相信你的这个故事。”

　　“我当然相信啦，怎么了？”

　　“因为刚才你真的红过脸。我还从来没有见你红过脸。”接着Gwaine说起大话来了，“我们要去劫持你的躯体的那位先生听着，如果你真的在这里，我可以告诉你，我的朋友已是爱得很深了，我以前从来没有见过他这样！”

　　“闭嘴，开你的车！”

　　“我会相信你的故事的，因为你是我的朋友，我没有选择的余地。我在想，如果友谊不是用来分享所有的妄想和狂热的，那又是什么呢？瞧，医院到了。”

　　“你们真是阿伯特和科斯台罗（一对著名的喜剧搭档演员）！”Merlin打破他的沉默说道，满脸容光焕发。

　　“现在我开到哪儿去？”

　　“去急诊部大门，然后停在那里。把旋转警报灯打开。”Arthur命令道。

　　“遵命，长官！”

　　他们三人下了车朝接待处走去，一位女护士迎上他们。

　　“你们带来了什么？”她皱着眉头问道。

　　“没什么，我们来你们这儿是要接走某个人。”Arthur用一种命令的口气答道。

　　“是谁？”

　　他自称是Valiant医生，他来负责接管一位名叫Merlin Emrys的病人，今晚他要转院。护士立刻请他出示转院的文件。Arthur把一沓单子递给她。护士满脸不悦，抱怨他们正好赶上换班的时候来！办这事儿至少也要半个小时，而她再过五分钟就要下班了。

　　Arthur对此表示歉意，说是在此之前病人很多。

　　“我也觉得很抱歉。”女护士答道。她告诉他们在五楼505房间，她待会儿在那些单子上签字，然后走的时候会把这些单子放到他们救护车的长凳上，还会和接她班的人通气的。要转院并不仅是一个小时的事！

　　Arthur禁不住答道他们来得往往都不是时候，“总是不是太早就是太迟。”

　　护士只是给他们指了指路。

　　“我去找担架车，”Gwaine说道，以免发生口角，“我在楼上和你碰头，医生！”

　　女护士只是嘴上说要帮他们忙，但根本动都没动。Arthur也谢绝了她的参与，并请她取出Merlin的病例档案，和其他的单子一起放到救护车上。

　　“病例档案要留在这儿，它是通过邮局寄送的，这个你应该知道。”她说。

　　突然她犹豫了一下。

　　“我知道，小姐，”Arthur旋即答道，“我只是说病人最后一次的体检情况，那些常规统计，动脉血气分析，全血细胞计数，化学指标，血细胞容积数。”

　　“你应付得真不赖，”Merlin惊讶地悄悄说，“你在哪儿学的？”

　　“电视上看的。”Arthur低声答道。

　　他可以在病房里查阅这份报告，护士提出陪他一起去。Arthur谢绝了她，请她按时下班，他可以独自应付。今天是星期日，她本来应该好好休息。Gwaine刚好推着担架车过来，他抓住同伴的胳膊，迅速把他拉到走廊里。

　　电梯把他们三人带到五楼。电梯门打开时，Arthur对Merlin说：“目前情况还不错。”

　　“是啊！”Merlin和Gwaine一齐回答。

　　Gwaine愣了下，突然问道：“你是在跟我说吗？”

　　“跟你们俩。”

　　一位年轻的见习医生一阵风似的从一间病房钻出来。他走到他们身边，突然停住脚步，瞧瞧Arthur的白大褂，抓住他的肩膀。“你是医生吗？”

　　Arthur吃了一惊。“不，哦，是，是的，什么事？”

　　“请跟我来，我在508房间遇到了麻烦。上帝，你真是来得巧！”

　　医学院学生向刚才从那里出来的那间病房跑过去。

　　“我们怎么办？”Arthur惊惶失措地问道。

　　“你问我怎么办？”Gwaine答道，他也是惊恐万分。

　　“不，我是问Merlin！”

　　“我们去那儿吧，没有其他的选择。我来帮你。”Merlin向他说道，他此时突然变成了最冷静的一个。

　　“我们去那儿吧，没有其他的选择。”Arthur高声重复道。

　　“怎么，我们去那儿吧？你又不是医生，也许在我们没弄死某个人之前你就应该停止你的疯狂行为！”Gwaine连声音都变了。

　　“他会帮我们的。”

　　“啊，但愿他会帮我们！”Gwaine伸出两臂举向天空，“可为什么是我？为什么我也搅和在里面呢？”

　　他们三人一起走进508房间。见习医生站在床头，一位护士等着他们。

　　见习医生惊恐万状地跟Arthur说：“病人刚才开始心律不齐，这是个严重的糖尿病患者。我不能将心律恢复正常，我只是三年级的学生。”

　　“这看上去够呛。”Gwaine抱着胳膊，强装镇定。

　　Merlin在Arthur耳边悄悄说：“撕下心脏监控仪出来的纸带，然后拿到我可以看到的位置查看它。”

　　“把这屋子的电灯打开。”Arthur用命令的口气说。

　　接着，他走到床的另一头，一把撕下心电仪的记录纸带。他展开纸带，掉过头去悄声问：“你瞧见了吗，这儿？”

　　“这是心室心律不齐，他真是个废物！”Merlin没好气地说，

　　Arthur一字一句地重复道：“这是心室心律不齐，你真是个废物！”

　　Gwaine翻了个白眼，把手放在前额上。

　　“我很清楚这是心室心律不齐，医生，但是怎么办呢？”

　　“不，你什么都不清楚，你真是个废物！还问我怎么办！”Arthur怒气冲冲地训斥道。

　　“问问他注射过什么药。”Merlin抓住他的肩膀说，生怕他真的冲上去把手里的纸带甩到见习医生的脑门上。

　　“你给他打了什么药？”

　　“什么都没有！”女护士用一种高傲的口气代替见习医生回答，可见她也被见习医生激怒到何种程度了。

　　“我们正处在惊慌失措的情况下，医生！”

　　“你真是个废物！”Arthur训斥道，“还问我怎么办？怎么办！”

　　“该死的，你又不是给他上课！这个家伙眼看就要死了呢！我的朋友，哦，医生！米尔班克，咱们直接去米尔班克就是了！”Gwaine在一边捶胸顿足地说。（伦敦曾设有米尔班克监狱，于1890年被拆毁，现在其上建了泰特美术馆。）

　　“安静点，老兄。”Arthur扭头对Gwaine说，然后转身朝向护士，“请原谅他，他是个新来的，但只有他这一个担架夫了。”

　　Gwaine瞪着他，右手掐自己的左臂，试图把自己从噩梦里叫醒。

　　“肾上腺素，注入两毫克，做一个中央穿刺，但要这么做，事情会复杂起来，我亲爱的！”Merlin语气冷静地说。

　　“肾上腺素注入两毫克！”Arthur大声喊道。

　　“还来得及！我去准备药水，医生，”护士说，“我指望有人能控制局面。”

　　“然后做一个中央穿刺吗？”Arthur抱起胳膊，用半信半疑的口吻宣布道。他又突然提高音调，厉声问见习医生：“会做中央穿刺吗？”

　　“让护士去做，她会高兴得发疯，医生从来都不让他们做这事。”Merlin在见习医生回答之前说道。

　　“我从来没有做过。”见习医生说。

　　“小姐，你来做中央穿刺吧！”

　　“不，你来吧，医生，我很喜欢做，但是我们没有时间了，我给你做准备。无论如何，要谢谢你的信任，我能感觉得到。”护士走到病房的另一头去准备针和针管。

　　“现在我怎么办？”惊慌失措的Arthur低声问。

　　“我们离开这儿，”Gwaine抓住他的胳膊答道，“你不会做中央穿刺，就是旁侧穿刺也不会！什么都不会！我们赶快溜掉吧，伙计！”

　　Merlin反而相当冷静地说：“你走到他面前，瞄准他胸骨下两指的地方，你知道什么是胸骨吧！要是你的位置不对我会指点你的，你把针倾斜到十五度，然后渐渐地但又要果断地刺入。如果你成功，会流出一股接近白色的液体，如果失败，流出的就是血。你试试初学者的运气。否则，我们，还有那个躺着的家伙，真的都要完蛋了。”

　　“我做不了这个！”Arthur低声咕哝道。

　　“你别无选择，他也没有，要是你不做，他必死无疑。”

　　“你刚才叫我亲爱的来着？还是我在做梦？”

　　Merlin没有回答，推了他肩膀一下：“去吧，穿刺前先吸足一口气。”

　　护士朝他们走过来，把穿刺针管交给Arthur。

　　“抓住塑料的那端，祝你好运！”Merlin低语道。

　　Arthur把针对准Merlin刚才告诉他的那个位置。护士全神贯注地瞧着他。

　　“好极了，”Merlin低声说，“稍稍再斜一点，再斜一点，好了，对，就这样，现在，一下插进去。”

　　针尖刺入病人的胸廓。

　　“停，关闭管子这头的小开关。”Merlin指挥道。

　　Arthur照办了。一股不透明的液体开始从管子里流出来。

　　“太棒了，你干得就像大师一样，”Merlin开心地说，激动地抱住他，又亲了他的脸颊一下，“你刚刚救了他一命。你不当医生真的太可惜了！”

　　“你是有多‘出乎意料’？”Arthur以一种极不自然的姿态愣了一秒钟，立刻站端身体，咳嗽了一下。

　　Merlin笑了笑，站到一边，没有回答他。

　　Gwaine起先两次几乎要昏厥过去，最后他低声重复念叨着：“简直没法相信，简直没法相信……”

　　糖尿病人的心脏从挤压着它的液体中解脱出来，重新恢复正常的节律。护士对Arthur再三表示感谢，“现在我来照料他。”

　　Arthur和Gwaine向她道别后回到走廊。

　　离开房间时，Gwaine禁不住又把头伸进房门，冲着见习医生喊道：“你真是个废物！”他边走边跟Arthur说：“刚才你真把我吓坏了！”

　　“是他帮了我，他把所有的步骤都悄悄告诉了我。”Arthur低声说。

　　Gwaine点点头：“我要醒了，等我以后打电话告诉你我现在正做着的噩梦的时候，你肯定会笑死的，你现在甚至想象不出你会怎样笑话我！”

　　“走吧，Gwaine，我们没有时间可以浪费了。”Arthur接口道。

　　他们三人一起走进了505房间。Arthur摁了一下开关，日光灯开始闪烁起来。他走近病床。

　　看见躺在那里的苍白虚弱的Merlin就让他心口一阵刺痛，严肃紧张的表情又重新回到脸上。“来帮我。”他声音低沉地对Gwaine说。　　

　　“是他吗？”

　　“不，是边上的那个。那还用说，当然是他了！把担架车靠到床边来。”

　　“你一辈子都在干这活儿吗？”

　　“就这样，把你的双手放在他的膝盖下，小心输液管。我数到‘三’就把他抬起来。一，二，三！”Merlin的躯体被放到担架车上。Arthur折拢他身上的被子，摘下输液的大瓶子，把它挂在他头顶的钩子上。

　　“第一阶段已经完成，现在我们赶快下去，但不要匆忙。”

　　“是，医生！”Gwaine用调侃的腔调回答道。

　　“你们俩应付得很不错。”Merlin低声说。

　　他们向电梯走去。那位女护士从走廊的一头喊他，Arthur慢慢地转过身去。

　　“什么事，小姐？”

　　“现在一切都正常了，需要我帮一把吗？”

　　“不用了，这儿也一切正常。”

　　“再次谢谢你。”

　　“不用谢。”

　　电梯门打开了，他们钻了进去。Arthur和Gwaine不约而同地舒了口气。

　　“三个顶级时装模特陪陪，两个星期夏威夷玩玩，一辆泰斯塔·罗莎跑车，还有一艘帆船！”

　　“你在说些什么？”Arthur疑惑地看着一脸愉悦的Gwaine。

　　“我的报酬！我正在和你计算我今晚的报酬！”

　　他们走出病人专用的升降电梯时，大厅里已空无一人。他们快步穿过大厅，把Merlin的躯体放到救护车的后部，然后他们坐上各自的位子。

　　Arthur的座位上放着那些转院的单子，还有一张即时贴：“请明天打电话给我，转院材料中还少两样东西，卡伦娜一行电话号码。又及：好好干。”

　　救护车驶离St James医院。

　　“归根结底，偷一个病人还是相当容易的。”Gwaine一边哼着小调一边说。

　　“因为许多人对此不感兴趣。”Arthur回答道，依旧情绪不高。

　　“我理解他们。我们去哪儿？”

　　“先回我家，然后去一个处于昏迷状态的地方。我们三个人都去那儿清醒清醒。”

　　救护车开上Rodney Rd，又转入B2151公路。驾驶室里一片寂静。

　　根据Arthur的计划，他们得回他的住处去，把Merlin的躯体移到他的汽车里。Gwaine将借来的救护车放回Percival的继父的修理厂。Arthur则要从房里取出所有准备好的东西，然后驱车去Fareham，在那里住一段时间。药品都已经仔细地包装好，藏在通用电气大冰箱里。

　　他们来到Arthur的车库前，Gwaine按了按大门的遥控器，什么反应都没有。

　　“啊！真是好极了！我现在终于可以确定我在做梦了！”Gwaine扯着一张笑脸，声音却异常干涩，“在那些蹩脚的侦探小说中，总会遇到这样的情况。”

　　“怎么回事？”Arthur问。

　　“可是，在蹩脚的侦探小说中，会跑出一个大男子主义味更重又更不做作的邻居来，他会说：‘这堆乱七八糟的东西，是什么玩意儿？’而现在的情况是你的遥控门打不开，而我的前任的继父的修理厂里的一辆救护车里边装着一具躯体，在你所有的邻居要带狗去撒尿的时候，这辆救护车就停在你的公寓楼下。”

　　“该死的！”

　　“这跟我说的情形几乎差不多，Arthur。”

　　“把遥控器给我！”

　　Gwaine耸耸肩，把遥控器递给他。Arthur烦躁地摁着按钮，门一点反应也没有。

　　“他还把我当成低能儿了。”Gwaine瞥了他一眼摇摇头。

　　“电池没电了。”Arthur烦躁地说。

　　“当然是电池喽，”Gwaine挖苦道，“所有的天才都是因为这类细节让人给逮住的。”

　　“我跑去找一节来，你绕着这片楼房转几圈。”

　　“为在你抽屉里有一节电池而祈祷吧，天才！”

　　“别担心，上楼去。”Merlin说着拍拍他的肩。

　　Arthur下了车，急急忙忙爬上楼梯，一阵风似的跑进房间，开始翻所有的抽屉，他把写字台、书桌、橱柜里的抽屉全都翻了个遍。但一节电池也没看到。此时Gwaine正绕着这幢房子兜第五圈。

　　“现在，要是我不被一辆巡逻警车发现，我就是这个城市里绿帽子戴得最多的家伙。”Gwaine低声抱怨，开始转第六个圈。这时他遇到一辆警车。“好吧，我不是乌龟，但这要让我狼狈了！”

　　警车在边上停下，警察向他示意放下车窗，Gwaine照办了。

　　“你迷路了吗？”

　　“没有，我在等我的同事，他上楼拿东西去了，然后我们把Mary开到汽车修理厂去。”

　　“Mary是谁？”警察问。

　　“救护车，这是它最后的日子，它马上要报废了，它与我十年相伴相随，要分开真是舍不得，你能理解吗？许许多多的回忆，整整一个时期的生活。”

　　警察点点头。他理解，他让Gwaine不要拖得太久。这里的居民会打电话去警察总部。这个区的人生性好奇而且容易犯疑。

　　“我知道，我住在这里，警察先生，我带上我的同事，然后就走。晚安！”

　　警察也祝他晚安，开着警车离开了。在车里，刚才那位警察和他的同伴说司机不是在等病人，还为此赌上了十英镑。

　　“他不该决定把他的旧车送走。在里面待了十年，这还是会让人伤心的。”

　　“是啊！但另一方面，因为市政府不给他们钱去更换设备，上街游行的也还是这同一伙人。”

　　“可总归有十年了，这已结成了一种关系。”

　　“结成了一种关系，是啊……”

　　房间几乎被翻得乱七八糟，Arthur心里也一样。突然他僵立在客厅中央，思索着能使他解脱困境的主意。

　　“电视机的遥控器。”Merlin悄悄说。

　　Arthur瞬间吃了一惊，回头望了他一眼，然后冲向那个黑盒子。他抽掉后盖，取出那节电池，迅速地把它放到车库遥控器内。他跑到窗前，摁下按钮。

　　Gwaine暴跳如雷，他正准备转第九圈，这时他看见车库的门打开了。他猛地冲进去，心里祈祷着大门早点关上，不要像刚才开门那样花很多时间。“真的是电池，但他真笨！”

　　这时候，Arthur冲下了楼梯来到车库。

　　“一切还好吗？”Arthur焦急地问道。

　　“你是问我还是问你自己？该死的！我要掏了你的五脏六腑！”

　　“你还不如帮帮我吧，我们还有活儿要干。”

　　“但我干这事就是为了帮你！”

　　他们小心翼翼地搬运Merlin的躯体。他们把他安放在后座上，输液瓶夹在两个扶手之间，给他裹上暖和的毯子，他的脑袋靠在车门上，朝车窗外面看，大家都会以为他只是在车里睡着了。

　　“我觉得我们现在是在塔伦蒂诺的影片里，”Gwaine抱怨道，“你知道，那个溜走的流氓……”

　　“闭嘴！你又说蠢话了。”

　　“怎么，今晚我们居然还在乎说蠢话吗？是你把救护车开回去吗？”

　　“你开回去。因为如果把他留在你身边，你可能会出口伤人，就这样。”

　　Merlin把手放到Arthur肩上，“别吵了，你们俩今天都不轻松。”他用平静的声音说道。

　　“你说得有理，我们继续干吧。”

　　“我有理？我可什么都没说。”Gwaine低声抱怨道。

　　Arthur接过话说：“你先去Percival的继父的修理厂，我过十分钟来接你，我上楼去拿东西。”

　　Gwaine上了救护车，车库的大门这次没耍脾气就打开了，他一句话也没说就把车开走了。在Old Bridge Rd的交叉口，他没看到刚才曾拦过他的那辆巡逻警车。

　　“让这辆车过去，然后盯着他！”那个警察说。

　　救护车在B2151公路上行驶，后面紧跟的是627市政警车。十分钟后，当救护车开进汽修厂的大院，警察们才放慢车速，重又进行他们正常的转悠。Gwaine对自己曾被盯梢的事完全一无所知。

　　一刻钟后，Arthur到了约定的地点。Gwaine走到街上，坐进萨帕车的前座。

　　“你去参观Portsmouth市容了？”

　　“我是因为他的缘故，车子开慢了些。”

　　“你估计我们天亮才能到吗？”

　　“正是，现在你放松放松吧，Gwaine。我们几乎成功了。我知道的是你刚刚帮了我一个不可估量的大忙，我不知道如何跟你说这个。而且你冒了很多危险……”

　　“还有Percy.”Gwaine打断道。

　　“没错，还有Percy。你们都冒了很多危险，这我也知道……”

　　“别说了，好了，开车吧，王子殿下，我讨厌别人谢我。”

　　汽车驶出城市，开上A3号公路道，很快又转向Paulsgrove开去，然后驶上A27号公路。这条道路有一部分是沿着海边的悬崖峭壁通向Fareham与Gosport所夹的海湾，再一直通往Fareham。去年初夏的一个早上，Merlin驾驶他那辆父亲钟爱的老凯旋车，原本打算走的也正是这条道。

　　一路的景色非常壮观，黑夜里的悬崖峭壁像一条黑色花边。一轮残月把公路轮廓勾勒出来。他们就这样在塞缪尔·巴伯小提琴协奏曲的和谐乐曲中驱车向前。

　　Arthur已经把方向盘让给了Gwaine，他望着窗外。在这次旅行的终点，另一次苏醒在等待着他，是那些沉睡如此之久的众多的回忆……

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~期待大家留言~

　　Arthur在Portsmouth大学学习建筑，二十五岁时他把母亲留下的一个小套间转卖了，然后去了美国，在洛杉矶的南加州大学学习了两年。他住在Hilgard Ave南街的一个单间套房里，度过了激情洋溢的两年。又去佛罗伦萨旁听了一年的课之后，他回到了自己的出生地Portsmouth。

　　他怀揣着文凭，进了市里著名的建筑设计师Gedref的公司，实习了两年，在The National Museum of the Royal Navy（当地一处博物馆，周围还有几家博物馆）做半工。正是在那里他遇上了后来的合伙人Gwaine，两年后他们合伙创办了一个建筑事务所。随着这个地区的经济发展，事务所小有名气，雇了近二十个人，Gwaine做“生意”，Arthur负责设计，两人各得其所。两个朋友之间从未有过隔阂，没有任何事情，也没有任何人能够将他们彼此分开十个小时以上。

　　许多共同点将他们聚合在一起，对友谊的共同看法，对生活的共同见解，以及彼此相似的充满激情的童年，还有同样的缺憾。

　　像Gwaine一样，Arthur也是由母亲抚养大的，Gwaine五岁时他父亲离家出走，再也没露过面。而Arthur三岁时他父亲带着他的姐姐去美国，“他们的飞机在天上飞得那么高最后挂在了星星上”。

　　他们俩都在乡下长大，都经历过寄宿生活，他们都独自长成了真正的男人。

　　Igraine等了很久，然后服丧，至少在表面上如此。生命最初的十年，Arthur是在城市以外的地方度过的：大海边，在Fareham美妙乡村的附近。Igraine在Fareham有座很大的房子。木结构的房子漆成白色，它俯瞰大海，旁边是座一直延伸至海滩的大花园。Ector是Igraine与Uther的一位老朋友，他住在花园住宅的一间小偏房里。Igraine接纳了这个搁浅在那里的艺术家，或者照邻居们的说法，“收留”了他。他们一起修葺花园，维修栅栏和木头屋面，几乎每年都要重刷一遍漆。晚上他们在一起长时间地交谈。对于Arthur来说，Ector既是朋友又是伙伴，是他几年前在孩童生活中所失去的男性存在的重现。

　　Arthur小学就读于Harrison Primary School。每天早晨，Ector送他去学校，傍晚六点左右母亲来接他。这些年在他一生中是非常珍贵的。母亲同时也是他最好的女性朋友。

　　Igraine把一颗心所能够爱的全部东西教给他。有时她很早叫醒Arthur，只是为了让他看日出，倾听一日之初的声响。她教他识别各种花的芳香。她还仅用一张树叶的图案，让Arthur认出她所修剪的那棵树。

　　在Fareham房屋边上伸展到海边的大花园里，她领着Arthur去发现大自然里的每一处细节，某几处她使其“变得文明开化”，另一些地方她又有意随其荒芜。在绿色和金黄色两个季节里，她让Arthur背诵那些在漫长的迁徙途中落在巨杉树梢歇息的鸟儿的名字。

　　在Ector充满敬意养护着的菜园里，她让他去采摘那些像是由神奇力量催生的蔬菜，“只摘那些已经成熟的蔬菜”。

　　在海边，她让他计数海浪，它们在某些日子涌上来抚摸礁石，像是试图为它们在其他季节里的凶猛致歉。Igraine曾经说：“这是为了感受大海的呼吸，它的血压，它白天的脾气。”“大海投来遥远的目光，大地则承受我们的双脚。”在风和云强烈结合的时候，她告诉他如何猜测必将出现的天气，她搞错的日子少之又少。

　　Arthur熟悉花园中每一小块土地，他可以闭上双眼，甚至倒退着在里面行走。对他来说，没有一个隐蔽的角落是陌生的。每一处动物的洞穴都有一个名字，而每一只决定永远长眠在此的动物都有它的墓地。Igraine尤其教会了他喜爱和修剪玫瑰。玫瑰园犹如一处散发魔力的地方。成百种芬芳在那里混合着。Igraine带他来这里，跟他讲述孩子梦想成为大人，大人梦想重新变成小孩的故事。玫瑰是他最喜爱的花。

　　初夏的一个早晨，天刚放亮，Igraine就走进他的房间，坐在他枕边的床上，抚摸着他的金发。

　　“起来，我的Arthur，起床吧，我带你出去。”

　　小男孩抓住母亲的手指，把它们紧紧握在他的小手里，然后转身把小脸蛋贴近她的手心。她的脸上露出了微笑，完美地表达了她此刻的温柔亲情。

　　Igraine的手有股芬芳的味道，它永远也不会在Arthur的嗅觉记忆中抹去。她在理发师那里配制了好几种芬芳的混合香精，然后每天早上都涂抹在脖子上。

　　他的这些回忆中有一个是与芬芳的回忆联系在一起的。

　　“来吧，亲爱的，我们要和太阳比试一下赛跑，五分钟后在下面的厨房里和我会合。”

　　孩子穿上一条棉布裤子，把一件粗羊毛衫套在肩头，然后一边伸懒腰，一边打着哈欠。他默默地穿衣，Igraine曾教他不要打扰黎明的安静。他穿上长筒胶靴，非常清楚早饭后他们俩要去哪里。准备就绪之后，他立即来到大厨房里。

　　“别出声，Ector还在睡呢。”

　　Igraine教他喜爱咖啡，喜爱咖啡的味道，尤其是它的芳香。

　　“你好吗，我的Arthur？”

　　“好。”

　　“那么睁开你的双眼，好好看看你周围的一切。好的记忆不应该是昙花一现、转瞬即逝的。把色彩和物质都印在你的脑子里。当你成为一个男人时，这就将是你的趣味与怀念的源头。”

　　“但我就是一个男人！”

　　“我是说一个成年男人。”

　　“我们这些小孩和他们的区别这么大吗？”

　　“是的！我们大人有孩子所不知道的焦虑，也可以说是害怕。”

　　“你害怕什么呢？”

　　她告诉他大人们害怕所有的事，害怕衰老，害怕死亡，害怕他们所没有经历过的东西，害怕疾病，有时甚至害怕孩子们的目光，害怕其他人对他们的评论。

　　“你知道为什么你和我，我们能够相处得这么好吗？因为我不对你说谎，因为我像对一个大人一样和你说话，因为我不害怕。我对你完全信任。成年人害怕，因为他们不知道将各种可能发生的情况考虑进去。而我呢，我要教你的也正是这个。我们在这儿度过一段美好时光，它由许许多多细节组成：我们俩，这张桌子，我们的谈话，你刚才就一直瞧着的我的两只手，这个房间的气味，这些你所熟悉的装饰，正在到来的白天的宁静。”

　　她站起身收拾碗碟，把它们放到搪瓷洗碗池里。然后她用海绵块擦桌子，把面包屑扫成小堆，再扫到迎上去的掌心里。门边放着一个草编的篮子，里边满是多钩垂钓线。篮子上面放着一块儿卷起来的布，里面有面包、奶酪和红肠。Igraine一只胳膊挎起篮子，一只手牵住Arthur。

　　“快点，亲爱的，我们要迟到了。”

　　他们俩走上那条一直通往小港口的道路。“瞧瞧这些五颜六色的小船，就好像是一束大海的鲜花。”

　　像往常一样，Arthur走到水里，解开小船的绳索环，把它拖到岸边。Igraine把篮子放到里面，然后上了船。

　　“好了，划船吧，亲爱的。”

　　随着小男孩船桨的忙碌，小舟缓缓地离开岸边。在海岸依旧显露在远方的时候，他把船桨放进船舱里。Igraine已经从篮子里取出垂钓线，给鱼钩挂上诱饵。像往常一样，她只为他准备好第一根饵线，余下的那些饵线，他必须独自完成。尽管这使他大倒胃口，但他还是把那些在他手指间扭来扭去的红色小虫挂在了钓鱼钩上。他把软木的钓线卷筒直接放在小船的舱底，用两只脚将它固定。他把尼龙线环绕在食指上，然后将挂满沉子的线丢入水中，沉子带着诱饵急速地沉入水底。如果这个地方不错，他很快就会钓上一条躲在岩石里的鱼儿来。

　　他们俩面对面坐着，已经沉默了好几分钟。Igraine深情地望着他，用一种不同寻常的声音问道：“Arthur，你知道我不会游泳，万一我掉到水中你会怎么办？”

　　“我来救你。”孩子答道。

　　Igraine马上就发火了：“你说的话真蠢！”母亲的话这样粗暴，Arthur一下子怔住了。

　　“要竭力划到岸边去！这就是你要做的！”Igraine大声叫道。

　　“只有你的生命才是重要的，永远不要忘记这一点！你起个誓！”

　　“我起誓。”受惊的孩子答道。

　　“你明白了，”Igraine说着，变得平静温和起来，“你要让我淹死。”

　　这时，小Arthur开始哭起来，Igraine用她的食指抹去儿子的眼泪。

　　“有时面对我们的欲望、渴望或者冲动，我们是无能为力的，而这就造成了一种经常性的不可忍受的痛苦。这种感情会伴随你一生，有时你会忘记它，有时它又会不停地萦绕在脑际。生活的艺术，就部分取决于我们和自己的无能为力做斗争的能力。这是困难的，因为无能为力常常会造成害怕。它摧毁了我们的反应、我们的智慧、我们的情理，为脆弱打开大门。你会面临许多让你害怕的事情，要和它们做斗争，但是不要用过于长久的踌躇去取代它们。先考虑清楚，决定后就行动！不要有怀疑，不能承担自己的选择会导致某种生活痛苦。每一个问题都可能变成一种游戏，每一个做出的决定都可以让你养成认识你自己、理解你自己的习惯。”

　　“让世界动起来，让你的世界动起来！瞧瞧献给你的这片景色，欣赏这片海岸，它被多么细腻地精雕细琢，啊，看上去就像是一条花边。你看，太阳射出的不同光线都闪耀着各异的色彩。在风的抚摸下，每棵树以自己的速度摆动着。你简直以为创造了如此多的细节，如此丰富的世界，大自然也已感到害怕。然而大地给予我们的最美丽的事情，那种使我们成为人类的东西，则是分享的幸福。那种不知道分享的人是感情上残缺的人。你知道，Arthur，我们一同度过的这个清晨将会铭刻在你的记忆中。将来当我不在人世时，你会重新回想起来。而且这个回忆将会带有些许甜蜜，因为我们分享了这个时光。假如我落入水中，你不需要跳下去救我，因为这会是一件蠢事。你可以做的，是向我伸出手，帮我重新爬上小船。如果你失败了而我被淹死，你也会心安理得。你会做出正确的决定，不冒无谓牺牲的风险，但是你也会尽一切努力来救我。”

　　在他划回岸边时，她把小男孩的头捧在手里，温柔地亲他的前额。

　　“我让你难受了？”

　　“是的，如果我在这里你就永远不会被淹死。而且，无论如何我还是会跳下水去，我相当强壮，能够把你救回来。”

　　Igraine像她活着时那样优雅地走了。

　　第二天早上，小男孩走近母亲的床：

　　“为什么？”

　　站在床边的男人没说一句话，他抬眼瞧着孩子。

　　“我们曾经这样亲密，为什么她都没跟我说声再见？我是永远不会这样做的。你是个大人，你知道为什么吗？告诉我，我得知道。大家总是对小孩说谎，大人们以为我们很天真！那么你呢，如果你是勇敢的人，就告诉我事情的真相，为什么在我睡着的时候她就这么走掉了？”

　　孩子的目光有时会把你带入遥远的回忆中，面对孩子提出的问题绝不可能无动于衷。

　　Ector把双手放在他的肩上。

　　“她只能这样做，人们并没有邀请死神，它不请自来，强加在人的头上。你母亲半夜醒来，痛苦极了。她等待着日出。尽管她挣扎着要保持清醒，可她还是慢慢睡着了。”

　　“那这是我的错，我睡着了。”

　　“不，这当然不是你的错，你不该这样看事情。你想知道她没说声再见就离开的真正原因吗？”

　　“想。”

　　“你妈妈是个伟大的女性，而所有的伟大女性都想要有尊严地离去，把他们所喜爱的人留给他们自己。”

　　小男孩清楚地看见男人眼里的激动神色，揣想着他与母亲之间到那时为止还只是猜测的那种亲昵关系。Arthur的目光追随着Ector的眼泪——眼泪顺着脸颊流淌，滑落到新生的络腮胡里。男人用手背擦去眼泪。

　　“你看到我哭了，”他说，“你也应该哭，眼泪会让悲伤远离痛苦。”

　　“我以后再哭，”小男孩说，“悲伤依然把我跟她联系在一起，我还想保留它。她曾是我的一切。”

　　“不，我的孩子，你的生活在你的前面，不是在你的记忆之中。她教你的全部东西就在于此。要尊重它，Arthur，别忘了她昨天还对你所说的话：‘一切梦想都是有价的。’你为她的去世偿付了她曾给予你的梦想的价值。”

　　“这些梦价钱很贵，Ector，让我一个人待着吧。”孩子说。

　　“可你是独自跟她在一起啊。你闭上双眼，就会忘记我的存在，激情的力量正在于此。你独自和你自己在一起，从此以后一条漫长的道路要开始了。”

　　“她很美，是不是？我本来以为死亡会使我害怕，但我觉得她很美。”

　　他抓起母亲的手。在她柔软清晰的皮肤上显露的条条青筋，像是描述了她一生的旅程：漫长、纷繁、有声有色。他靠近他的脸，缓缓地抚摸她的脸颊，然后在她的掌心吻了一下。有哪个男人的吻能够与如此深厚的爱媲美？

　　“我爱你，”他说，“我曾像一个小孩那样爱过你，现在你将存在于我这个男人的心间，直到永远。”

　　“Arthur？”Ector说。

　　“嗯。”

　　“她留下这封信，现在我交给你。”

 

*

我的大Arthur：

　　当你念这封信时，我知道在你心灵深处的某个地方，对于我有事没告诉你肯定非常生气。我的Arthur，这是我最后一封信，也是我爱的遗嘱。

　　我的灵魂带着你给予我的所有的幸福飞向天空。Arthur，当人们发觉生活踮着脚悄悄离去时，才知道生活是美妙的，实际上，生活也是在人们每天的饥渴中被意识到的。

　　在某些时候，它使我们怀疑一切。你永远都不要垂下双臂，我的心肝。从你出生那天起，我在你的眼里就看到这缕光线，它使你这个小孩与其他人之间有着如此大的区别。我看见你跌倒在地又咬牙爬起，在那种情况下所有的小孩大概都要哭的。这种勇敢是你的力量，但也是你的弱点。要注意：感情生来就是用来分享的，力量和勇气就像两根棍子，它们可能掉转头来对付那些对其使用不当的人。男人同样也有哭的权利，Arthur，男人同样也知道悲伤。

　　从现在起，我将不在你身边回答你的那些幼稚的问题，这是因为你成为一个小男人的时刻已经到来。

　　在等待着你的漫长的旅途中，永远不要失去你儿时的灵魂，永远不要忘记你的梦想，它们将是你生存的动力，它们会构成你清晨的情趣和气氛。不久你会经历和你带给我的爱不同的另一种形式的爱。在这天到来时，和爱你的人一起分享这种爱吧，两人经历过的梦想会形成最美好的回忆。孤独是让灵魂憔悴的花园，在这样的花园里长出的花朵没有芬芳。

　　爱是一种美妙的滋味，记住要接受就得给予，记住先得有自我才能爱。我的小伙子，为你自己的天性感到骄傲吧，忠实于你的良心和你的情感，好好过你的生活吧，生命对于你来说只有一次。从今以后你要对你自己和你所爱的人负责。要有尊严，去爱吧，但不要丢掉在我们分享黎明时将我们连接得如此紧密的那种目光。记住我们度过的时光：一起修剪玫瑰树，一起观察月亮，识别花的芳香，倾听房屋的声响以了解它们，这是些非常简单，有时甚至是陈旧的事情，但是别让那些尖刻的或者感觉麻木的人歪曲这些在懂得生活的人眼中是神奇的瞬间。Arthur，这些时刻都有一个名字：“惊喜”，你的生活是不是一个惊喜就全看你了。这是等着你的这一漫长旅途中最美的滋味。

　　我的儿子，我扔下了你，你要紧紧抓住这片如此美丽的大地啊。我爱你，我的孩子，你曾是我活下去的理由，我也知道你是多么爱我，我心平气和地离去，我为你骄傲。

 

　　你的妈妈

*

　　小男孩把信折起来放进口袋。他在母亲冰凉的额上吻了一下，靠着书柜向前走，手指在精装书籍的封面上划过。母亲曾说过：“一个妈妈死了，就是一个书柜烧掉了。”他走出书房，步伐坚定，就像她教他的那样，“一个出发的男人永远不应该回头”。

　　Arthur来到花园，清晨的露水倾泻着一片温馨的凉意，孩子走到玫瑰园的树旁跪下来。

　　“她走了，她不再回来修剪你们的枝叶了，如果你们能够知道，能够明白那就好了，我觉得我的两只胳膊是这么沉重。”

　　风儿让花朵抖擞花瓣作为回答；这时，也只是在这时，他才在玫瑰园中落下泪水。

　　Ector站在门廊里，从屋子里看着这一幕场景。

　　“Igraine，对他来说你走得太早了，”他喃喃地说，“实在太早了。从此以后Arthur孤身一人，除你之外又有谁能进入他的世界？如果你从现在所处的地方能使出某种力量，那就为他开启通向我们这个世界的门吧。”

　　在花园的深处，一只乌鸦在拼命地呱呱叫着。

　　“不，Igraine，别这样，”Ector说道，“我不是他的父亲。”

　　这是Arthur经历过的最长的一天。

　　夜里很迟了，他还坐在门廊下，不去打扰这般沉闷的肃静。Ector坐在他身边，但是他们俩谁都不说话。两人各自在倾听黑夜的声音，沉浸在对往事的追忆中。渐渐地，在小男孩的头脑中，一首直到那时仍不知其名的乐曲的旋律开始跳起舞来，八分音符代替了名词，二分音符代替副词，四分音符代替动词，休止符则抹去了所有这些已经不再有意义的句子。

　　“Ector？”

　　“嗯，Arthur。”

　　“她把她的音乐给了我。”

　　然后，孩子在Ector的怀里睡着了。

　　Ector就这样久久地把Arthur抱在怀里，一动不动，害怕将他惊醒。当他确定孩子睡熟后，才把他抱回家中。

　　Igraine走了没多久，气氛就已经发生变化。一种无法形容的共鸣：某些气味，某些颜色，为了更好地消逝，好像都变得黯淡，变得模糊不清起来。

　　“应当雕刻我们的记忆，固定这些瞬间。”Ector一边上楼一边低声说。他来到Arthur的房间，把孩子放在床上，没有给他脱衣服便在他身上盖上了被子。Ector摸摸小男孩的头，然后踮着脚走开了。

　　去世之前，Igraine把一切都预先考虑好了。她死后几星期，Ector关闭了大房子，只留楼下两个房间供使用，他就住在那儿度过自己的余生。他带Arthur去火车站，送Arthur上火车去寄宿学校。Arthur在那里独自长大。

　　寄宿学校的生活是愉快的，教师受到尊重，有时受到爱戴。Igraine肯定早就为他挑选了最好的地方。从表面上看，这个世界里没有任何忧愁。但是Arthur带着母亲留给他的记忆来到这里，而且在头脑中不断装填这些回忆，直到其中最小的空间都被占满为止。他养成了好好生活的习惯。根据Igraine的信条，他用永远不可改变的逻辑，制定了态度、行为和道德的准则。

　　Arthur是个安静的孩子，在接踵而至的青少年时期，他保留了原先的性格，还养成了一种不同凡响的观察意识。小伙子好像从来没有情绪。他是一个正常的学生，既非神童也非笨蛋。他的成绩总是略高于中等水平，而他的历史成绩则是出类拔萃的。每一年的期终考试他都能安然过关，这样一直到获得没有加评语的中学会考文凭。

　　在行将毕业六月的一个晚上，学校的校长找到他。这位女校长告诉Arthur，他母亲患了一种疾病，这种病在夺走人性命前会留有一段延缓期，唯一让人捉摸不定的是疾病所给予的期限的长短。他母亲在去世的前两年曾经来找过她，花了很多时间来安排他念书的所有细节。Arthur学习费用的支付年限已经远远超过他的成年年龄。临走前，她把好几件事委托给这位女校长。几把Arthur在那里长大的Fareham房屋的钥匙，还有几把城里的一个小套间的钥匙，套间一直出租到上个月末，然后根据有关的规定，在他成人之日被收回。租金全部存入以他的名字开设的银行账户上，户头上还有她留给他的剩余的积蓄。这笔相当可观的存款使他不仅可以完成高等教育学业，甚至还绰绰有余。

　　Arthur拿起女校长放在桌上的那串钥匙。钥匙圈是一个中间开槽的银制小球，上面装着极小的搭扣。Arthur翻转小活门，小球打开了，每一面都露出一张微型照片。一张是他七岁时的照片，另一张是Igraine的照片。Arthur轻轻地把钥匙圈合上。

　　“你打算在大学学哪个专业？”女校长问道。

　　“建筑，我想当建筑师。”

　　“你不去Fareham看看这个家吗？”

　　“不，现在还不是时候，还要过很长一段时间。”

　　“为什么要这样？”

　　“她知道为什么，这是一个秘密。”

　　女校长站起来，同时请Arthur也起来。当他们来到办公室门口，她将他搂在怀里，紧紧抱着他。她把一个信封塞进Arthur手里，屈拢他的手指，让他握住信。

　　“这是她的，”她在Arthur的耳边悄悄说，“是给你的，她请我在这个特定的时间把它交给你。”

　　女校长打开办公室的两扇门，Arthur便头也不回地走出去冲进走廊里，一只手握着那串又长又沉的钥匙，另一只手握着那封信。他拐弯上了大楼梯，这时，女校长才关上办公室的门。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

　　汽车正在跑完这个漫长黑夜里最后几分钟的路程，车灯照亮了道路边上橘黄色和白色的长条，在峭壁凹洞凿成的每一处弯道、沼泽与海滩环抱的每条直线之间，这两种颜色的长条互相交替。

　　Merlin半睡半醒，Gwaine默默地开车，全神贯注看着路，陷入沉思。

　　Arthur利用这一安宁的时刻，从口袋里悄悄地拿出那封信，在房间的写字台里取那串又长又大的钥匙时，他把信塞进了口袋里。

　　他拆开信封，一股伴着记忆的清香从中弥漫开来，混合着母亲配制的两种香精的芬芳，这些香精原先放在一个很大的黄色水晶的长颈大肚瓶里，上面塞着一只银质磨砂的瓶塞。从信封中飘逸出来的芬芳勾起Arthur对母亲的回忆。他把信从信封中抽出来，小心翼翼地将它展开。

 

*

我的大Arthur：

　　如果你念着这封信，是因为你终于决定踏上去Fareham的路了，我很好奇地想知道你现在的年龄。

　　你的手里有那所房子的钥匙，我们在那里一同度过了美好的时光。我知道你不会立刻进到屋里，我知道你会等待，直到你感到已做好准备去唤醒它。

　　我的Arthur，你就要穿越这扇大门了，它的声音对我来说是如此熟悉。你会走遍每一个充满某种怀念的房间。渐渐地，你会逐一打开百叶窗，让与我久违的阳光射进屋里。你应该回玫瑰园看看，慢慢地靠近这些玫瑰。在这段时间里它们肯定又变得荒芜了。

　　你也会走进我的写字间，坐在里面。在壁橱里你会发现一个黑色手提箱，如果你愿意且有力量的话，那就打开它，里面装满了你儿童时代我每天写给你的日记的笔记本。

　　你的生活在你的面前。你是它唯一的主人，别辜负了我对你的一片爱心。

　　我在天上爱着你，我关照着你。

　　你的妈妈Igraine

 

*  
　　他们来到海湾时，天已破晓。天空上仿佛有一片浅玫瑰色绸缎，编织成长长的波浪状饰带，有时把大海和地平线连接在了一起。

　　Arthur指点道路。许多年过去了，他从未坐在车子前座走过这条路，然而每一公里的路他都感到熟悉，经过的每一处栅栏、每一扇大门都开启他儿时的回忆。在必须驶离主道时，他打了个手势。过了下一个弯道，大概就到了Pendragon家宅的边缘。Gwaine按Arthur的指示开车；他们来到一条饱受冬雨敲击夏暑燥热的黄泥道上。

　　在一个弯道的转弯处，一排锻铁打造的绿色柱廊屹立在他们面前。

　　“我们到了。”Arthur平静地说。

　　“你有钥匙吗？”

　　“我去开门，你一直开到房子那边去，在那里等我，我下车走过去。”

　　“他跟你一起去还是待在车里？”

　　Arthur俯身朝向车窗，用平稳而准确的嗓音回答他的朋友：“你直接跟他说吧！”

　　“不，我不喜欢。”

　　“你一个人去吧，我想目前这样更好。”Merlin接过话对Arthur说，似乎察觉出这里对Arthur而言不同寻常的意味。

　　Arthur笑起来，就像为了让他放心，转头跟Gwaine说：“他跟你在一起，交好运的家伙！”

　　汽车开走了，在它身后掀起一串尘土。Arthur独自一人，他凝视着周围的景色。

　　一块块宽阔的赭石色的土地上，矗立着意大利五针松、银松、巨杉、石榴树，还有角豆树，这些条形的土地像是一直要流入海洋似的。遍地都是被阳光烤得橙黄的荆棘。

　　Arthur沿着道路边缘的石头台阶向前走。走到一半，他猜想着他的右边是剩下的玫瑰园。

　　园子已经荒芜了，每走一步，许多种混合的芳香就勾起连续不断、无法克制的嗅觉上的回忆，就像卷入法兰多拉舞步，一发不可收拾。

　　他所到之处，鸟儿哑然住声，随后又更起劲地鸣唱起来。在清晨的微风中，大树躬身摇曳着。大海将几束波浪撞碎在礁石上。在他的眼前，屋子静静地卧着，就像在梦中留下的那个样子，他发觉房子似乎更小了，屋子正面有些破损，但是屋顶依旧完好无损。百叶窗都关着。

　　Gwaine把车停在门廊前面，他走出车外等着Arthur。

　　“你走下来花了不少时间！”

　　“二十多年！”

　　“我们怎么办？”

　　他们把Merlin的躯体放在底楼写字间里。

　　Arthur把钥匙插到锁里，毫不犹豫地径直转动门锁。也不知因何缘故，记忆所包含的部分往事，不时地突然显现出来。甚至连锁门的声音也使他觉得往事历历在目。

　　他走进走廊，打开进门左边的写字间，穿过房间打开百叶窗。他故意不去注意周围的一切，他要过一阵再来重新发现这个地方，而且他还决定要好好地经历那些瞬间。

　　车里的货箱很快被卸下，Merlin的躯体被放在沙发上，输液瓶重新放好位置。Arthur重新关上西班牙式的百叶窗。然后他捧起栗色的小纸箱，请Gwaine跟着他来到厨房：“我来煮咖啡，你打开纸箱，我去烧水。”

　　他打开洗碗池上面的壁柜，从里面拿出一件模样奇特的金属制品，它由对称又对立的两个部分组成。他把两个部分各自向相反的方向旋转，将它拆开来。

　　“这是什么玩意儿？”Gwaine问道。

　　“这个嘛，是意大利咖啡壶！”

　　“意大利咖啡壶？”

　　Arthur告诉他这把壶的功能，它第一个好处就是不必用纸过滤，这样香味就能更好地释放出来。先在位于中间部分的漏斗里加入两三匙咖啡粉，在下半部加满水。然后把这两部分合拢旋紧，放到火上加热。煮开的水往上升，经过装在开有小孔的漏斗里的咖啡，然后流到上面，再经过一个纤细的金属栅栏过滤。唯一的诀窍在于适时地把咖啡壶从火上移开，以免让水沸腾着溢入上半部，因为这已不再是水而是咖啡，而“沸咖啡，准完蛋！”

　　当他结束这一通解释时，Gwaine吹了声口哨：“告诉我，在这屋里煮咖啡还得是懂双语的工程师吗？”

　　“应当比这还多得多，我的朋友，得有天分，这完全是一种礼仪！”

　　Gwaine表示怀疑地撇撇嘴，作为对他朋友最后这句话的回答。他递给Arthur一盒咖啡。

　　Arthur弯下腰，打开洗碗池下的罐装煤气，然后把煤气灶的阀门向左打开，最后转动喷火头的旋钮。

　　“你认为还有煤气吗？”Gwaine问。

　　“Ector从来不会让厨房里留下一只空罐的，而且我跟你打赌，在车库里至少还有两罐满满的煤气。”

　　Gwaine下意识地站起来朝门边的开关走去，将它摁下来。房间顿时充满了黄色的光线。

　　“你是怎么让这屋子有了电的？”

　　“我前天给电力公司打了电话，让他们重新接通电源，如果水也让你担心的话，我也让人把它接通了。灯先关了吧，应该除掉灯泡上的灰尘，否则灯泡一热就会炸的。”

　　“你该不会是被幽灵附体了吧？你在哪儿学的这些？煮意大利咖啡，给灯泡除尘以免它炸掉？对了，还有中央穿刺？”

　　“在这儿，老兄，在这间屋里，还学了许多其他的东西呢。除了中央穿刺！”

　　“但这咖啡，它还上不上？”

　　Arthur在木桌上放了两只杯子。他把滚烫的咖啡倒入杯子里。

　　“等会儿再喝。”Arthur提醒道。

　　“为什么？”

　　“你要烫着的，还有你得先闻一闻，让芳香进入你的肺里。”

　　“你该不会是被外星人洗脑了吧？你真是在用你的咖啡跟我扯淡，老兄！什么也没有进入我的肺里！真的没有，一点不假。‘让芳香进入你的肺里’，上哪儿去找这些香味？”

　　他把嘴伸到杯子旁边，猴急地呷了一口，又立刻将少许滚烫的咖啡吐了出来，匆忙去找纸巾。

　　Merlin坐在Gwaine对面的椅子上，交叠双臂趴在桌子上，深深地闻着Arthur那杯咖啡的香味，微笑着。

　　Hunith会用一个上午的时间仔细研磨那些咖啡豆。她从不使用那些搅拌机之类的电器，坚持使用最古老传统的方式研磨。三年来，他的味觉和嗅觉都已经被速溶咖啡钝化了，他从不让自己想起那种味道，更不会拿这种味道和那些速溶咖啡作比较，这会让他的速溶咖啡不那么苦涩，也能让他保持清醒集中注意力。但是，这杯咖啡的味道，虽然不同，却莫名得勾起了他那段隐秘的回忆。他曾有一瞬间甚至惊恐地怀疑自己是不是已经忘记了母亲的咖啡的味道，但是当他一点点辨识出来这种咖啡豆的区别，他意识到他还记得那种味道，这让他感到有些莫名的安心。

　　他就那样静静地趴在桌子上，注视着鼻子下面小小杯盏中的液体。然后他抬起脑袋，发现Arthur已经又搬来一把椅子坐在他旁边，对他露出了有些得意的笑容。

　　“我喜欢这个地方，我在这里感觉很好，这里很让人平静。”

　　“你刚才去哪儿了？”

　　“你们搬东西我帮不上什么忙，所以一直到谈论你的煮咖啡的魔法神器为止，我在院子里看了看。”

　　“那儿怎么样？”

　　“你在跟他说话吗？”Gwaine找到了纸巾，返回房间坐到了椅子上，用恼火的口气打断他。

　　Arthur根本没有在意Gwaine的问题，继续跟Merlin说：“你喜欢吗？”

　　“我不确定，”Merlin想了想继续趴在桌子上给出这个认真的答案，“这是个充满秘密的地方，我能够在每堵墙里、每一件家具上感觉到它们。”就像和他自己灵魂某处隐秘的东西产生了共鸣，仿佛全世界都在向他低语倾诉。

　　“某些事情，使得回忆成为了秘密，而秘密，最终又会变成回忆。”

　　他看见Arthur垂下眼睛，紧紧握住了他放在桌子上的手。

　　“如果我让你感到厌烦，你尽管做你的，就当我不在好了！”Gwaine嚷道。

　　Merlin不想成为忘恩负义的人，他让Arthur别再忽视他的朋友了，虽然他已经急不可待地想让Arthur领着自己看看这些地方，而且非常渴望能够和Arthur好好谈一谈。

　　“谈什么？”Arthur低声问道。

　　“谈谈这里，谈谈昨天。”Merlin轻声答道。

　　Gwaine等待着Arthur最终垂顾，和他谈话，Arthur却好像重新介入与他那看不见的伙伴的交谈之中了，他决定打断他们。

　　“好吧，你还需要我吗，王子殿下？否则我就回Portsmouth，办公室还有些活儿要干。还有，你和你的鬼魂的谈话让我不自在。”

　　“你头脑别这么闭塞，好不好？”

　　“你说什么？我大概没听清楚。你刚刚说什么来着？”Gwaine瞪大眼睛，提高了声音，“这家伙用从自己发誓再也不去祸害的前任的继父那里偷来的救护车，冒着把Percy牵扯进来跟你一起坐十年大牢的风险，帮你在星期天晚上去医院偷了一具躯体，他现在喝着意大利咖啡，远在离开他家四小时路程的地方，整夜都没合眼！你对他说头脑不要这么闭塞？你是充了氦气了吧！”

　　“这不是我刚才想说的意思。”

　　Gwaine不知道Arthur刚才想说什么，但是他更喜欢在他俩吵架前回去。“因为这种事有可能发生的，你知道，而考虑走到我们为了走到现在这一步所付出的努力，这将是令人惋惜的。”

　　Arthur很担心，想知道他的朋友重新上路是否太累。

　　Gwaine让他放心，有了这杯他刚喝下的意大利咖啡（他挖苦地强调这个词），他至少拥有二十个小时的续航时间，在此期间疲劳不敢爬上他的眼皮。

　　Arthur没有嘲笑他，而Gwaine则对把失去汽车的朋友留在这栋废弃已久的屋子里感到担心。

　　“车库里还有一辆福特旅行小汽车。”

　　“你这辆福特车，最后一次用是在什么时候？”

　　“很久了！”

　　“它还开得动吗？”

　　“当然，我给它换个蓄电池，它就会跑了。”

　　“当然！但不管怎样，如果你在这里抛锚，你可得自己摆脱困境，我这一夜可是付出相当多了。”

　　Arthur陪Gwaine一直走到汽车旁。

　　“别再为我担心，你已经为我担了很多心了。”Arthur诚恳地说。

　　“我当然要为你担心啦。在正常的时候我将你单独扔在这座屋里，都会生怕遇见鬼魂呢！可你倒好，还带着你的那个鬼魂！”

　　“注意安全！”

　　Gwaine启动了发动机，临走前他摇下车窗，“你真的确定一切都没问题吗？”

　　“我确定。”

　　“好吧，那我走了。”

　　“Gwaine？”

　　“什么事？”

　　“谢谢你做的这一切。”

　　“没什么。”

　　“不，你做了很多。在没弄明白全部事情前，你为我冒这么大的风险，不为别的，只是出于忠诚和友谊，你真的做了很多，我明白。”

　　“我知道你明白。好啦，我走了，否则要眼泪汪汪了。好好照顾你自己，给我办公室打电话，告诉我消息。”

　　Arthur答应他，萨帕车便迅速消失在丘陵后面。Merlin走到台阶上，抓住了Arthur的手臂，虽然Gwaine也很有趣，不过他更喜欢单独与Arthur在一起，尤其是在这里，在一个长期由回忆与秘密做主人的宅子里。他有些紧张，却被深深吸引着，无法拒绝。

　　“不用担心，”Arthur察觉出他的不安，握住他抓着自己胳膊的手，“我会保证你的安全的。我向你承诺。”

　　“我知道。”Merlin笑了笑，“现在，可以带我参观Pendragon家的古堡了吗？”

　　“哦，不，Merlin，这不是Pendragon家的。”

　　“那我们现在在哪儿？”

　　“我们在Igraine的屋里。”

　　“Igraine是谁？”

　　“Igraine是我的母亲，我一半的童年就是在这儿度过的。”

　　“她走了很久了吗？”

　　“好久了。”

　　“而你却从来没有返回过这里？”

　　Arthur垂下眼睛，沉默几秒后答道：“从来没有。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“进去吧！我们以后再谈，等看过地方再说。”

　　“为什么？”Merlin拉着他执意问。

　　“因为我忘了你是骡子转世的！”Arthur径直走到屋内，Merlin默默跟了上去。

　　Merlin注视着他喝完那杯咖啡，终于打破了沉默。“是我才使你重新来到这个地方吗？”

　　Arthur没有回答，起身把盘子和杯子放进洗碗池，走到他身边，揉了揉他的头发。“你不是我生活中唯一的幽灵。”他用一种温柔的声音说。

　　“回这里让你难受了。”

　　“也不能这么讲，确切地说，这对于我很重要。”

　　“而你这样做是为了我？”

　　“我这样做是因为尝试的时刻已经来临。”Arthur依旧语气平静。

　　“尝试什么？”

　　“尝试打开黑色小手提箱。”Arthur抓住他的手，拉他站起来，“跟我来，我带你去看看花园。”

　　他们离开屋子，沿着台阶走出去。

　　“Arthur，你可以给我讲讲这个黑色小手提箱吗？”

　　“那是往事的回忆。”

　　“你在这儿有许多往事吗？”

　　“几乎所有的往事。”Arthur顿了下，接着说，“这儿曾是我的家。”

　　“那在这之后呢？”

　　“后来我让那些事尽快过去，后来我独自长大了许多。”

　　Merlin跟着他慢慢地挪着步子，观察着周围的植被和历经风霜的建筑。

　　沉默很久，Merlin开口道，“你母亲也是突然去世的吗？”

　　Arthur停下脚步，摇摇头，“不，她死于癌症，她自己知道自己得病了，只是对于我来说，这事来得太快了。”

　　Arthur把Merlin一直带到靠着花园的海边。他们在岩石边坐下。

　　“你要知道，我和她坐在那边一起度过多少时光啊！我点着浪花和她打赌。我们经常来看落日。傍晚的时候，这里许多人都在海滩上聚半小时，观赏这一美景。这景致每天都不一样。由于海洋的温度和空气的不同，还有很多其他因素，天空的颜色从来都不相同。住在城市里的人每天回家按时收看电视新闻，而住在这里的人却每天出门看日落，这是一种仪式。”

　　“你在这里待过很久吗？”

　　“那时我还是个小孩，她走时我十岁。”

　　“今晚你带我去看日落！”

　　“在这里，这是免不了的。”Arthur笑着说，揽过他的肩膀。

　　在他们身后，房屋在晨光中开始闪闪发亮。面朝大海的这面墙壁上的涂料已经剥落，但这所房子总的说来还是经受住了岁月的考验。从外表上看，大概没有人会相信它已经沉睡如此之久。

　　“它挺过来了。”Merlin低声说。

　　“Ector是个维修狂：园丁、工匠、渔夫、保姆、看家人，样样都是。他是个失败的作家，妈妈收留了他。他住在一间小小的偏房里。在爸爸和姐姐的飞机出事前，他是我父母的一位朋友。我相信他一直都爱着妈妈，即便是爸爸还在世的时候。我猜想他们俩最终成了情人，但这是在很晚以后。对于情人这事，她在生前承受着它，而他则在她死后承受着它。无论如何只要我还醒着，他们俩就很少说话，但是他们又是出奇地默契。他们仅凭眼神就彼此明白。在共同的沉默中，他们医治生活中的暴风骤雨所留下的创伤。在两个生命之间笼罩着一种令人困惑的平静。就好像他们俩都已皈依宗教，永远不再发怒生气，永远都逆来顺受。”

　　“他后来呢？”

　　他隐居在现在放着Merlin躯体的写字间，他比Igraine多活了十年。Ector是在维修房子时走完他生命的历程的。Igraine给他留下钱财，他事先准备好了一切，甚至连难以预料的事情都考虑到了做法。在这方面Ector与她相似。他于初冬的一天在医院去世。一天早晨，阳光照耀，凉意袭人，他醒过来时就感觉很累。在给大门铰链上油时，一阵隐隐约约的疼痛慢慢透入他的胸膛。他在树木间行走，突然感到缺少氧气。春夏时期他都在那棵老松树下小憩，当他不能坚持而倒下去时，便倒在这棵老松树旁。他被疼痛击倒在地，但他一直爬回家中，向邻居呼救。他被送到附近的医疗急救中心，入院后的第一个星期，他在那里去世了。别人本来都会以为他已准备好出行。他死后，家庭的公证人联系上Arthur，征询他处置家产后事的意见。

　　“他跟我说，在走进屋子时他都惊呆了。Ector什么都已经料理妥当，就像他生病那天要出门旅行一样。”

　　“这也许是他心里想的？”

　　“Ector？出门旅行？没可能。让他去一趟Fareham买点东西就已经颇费口舌，而且在几天前就得跟他讨价还价。我想他具有老象的那种天性，他感觉自己时辰已到，或者也许他是对生活感到厌倦而自我遗弃。”

　　为了解释他的观点，他还引用他母亲有一天在回答他提出的有关死亡的问题时说的话。当时他想知道大人们是否害怕，她用下面这段他铭刻在心的话回答道：

 

*

　　当你度过愉快的一天，当你起个大早陪我去垂钓，当你奔跑着和Ector一起修剪照料玫瑰，到了夜晚你筋疲力尽，最后，尽管你讨厌去睡觉，你仍会幸福地钻进被子很快入睡。这样的夜晚你不会害怕入睡。

　　生活和这些日子的某一天有点类似。当它开始得早，人们会体会到某种心安理得。而对自己说，将来某一天自己要歇下来。因为随着时间的推移，也许我们的躯体会把那些更为不易的事情强加给我们自己。一切都变得更加困难，让人觉得很累，于是，永远睡去的想法便不再像原先那样可怕。

　  
*　

　　“妈妈那时已经病了，而且我想她明白自己在说什么。”

　　“那你怎么回答她？”

　　“我紧紧抓住她的胳膊问她是否很累。她笑了笑。总之，这一切都是为了说明我不相信Ector是出于抑郁而厌倦生活，我相信他已经到达了一个智者的境界。”

　　“就像那些大象一样。”Merlin低声说道。

　　他凝视着脚下木制台阶的纹路，一动不动。

　　良久，他终于开口了，声音低沉，就像是自言自语。

　　“我回家后，看见一切还在原处放着，以为自己产生了幻觉。你能想象吗？爸爸的衬衫还挂在衣架上没有干，妈妈的新裙子吊牌还没来得及剪。我不知道怎么处理它们。我不知道应该它们收进衣柜里，还是纸箱，或者就放在那里什么都不动。他们再也不会回来看到或者使用它们，但它们却像什么事情都没有发生一样，就好像仍在等待他们回家做出关于如何处置它们的决定。它们怎么可以这样？……为什么不呢？”

　　那一天，他坐在他自己房里一张爸妈废弃不用的旧沙发上，拼命告诉自己要坚强：深深吸一口气，屏住呼吸；一动不动，每次尽可能地延长时间；蜷起身子，让自己像块小石头一样；把身子缩成一团，躲在没有人看得到的角落。

　　“我在完成手术后才接到消息，我们奋力抢救了十六个小时抱住了别人的性命，我父母却在送往医院的路上丧命。不是什么纪念日，也不是什么特殊的日子，也不想小说或者电影里那样落下什么谢谢，再见，对不起，我爱你之类的话。一切都再平常不过了。平常的一天，平常的世界。除了我，一切都没有改变。

　　“这种事，我在医院里已经见过太多了。没错，父母去世了，但这种事情随时都会发生，人总是难逃一死，不是吗？我就一直告诉自己，很好，很好，一切都很好。有父母的孩子，没有遭遇意外的人，总要面对这么一天。生活必须要继续下去，一切都必须回归正常，没有什么商量的余地。

　　“最开始，我相信，就像大家说的那样，爱你的人还会在你身边守护着你，所以，最开始游荡的时候，我甚至抱着能再见到他们的希望，但是，结果是，什么也没有。他们真的是离开了。消失了。什么也没有了。除了记忆。……你觉得他们真的是去了某个地方吗？”

　　Arthur似乎想到了什么，“我带你看样东西。”

　　他们走回屋里，Arthur从写字间的一个抽屉里取出一大串钥匙，拿这串钥匙中的一把，打开了储藏室的门。

　　Arthur让Merlin在门口等着，他蹬蹬蹬地跑下楼梯，在积了厚厚一层灰尘的台阶上留下了一串脚印。他在一个架子上找到了一个挤满灰尘的方形纸盒，然后又蹬蹬蹬地跑上台阶，重新锁好门。

　　“这是我和Ector的秘密。”Arthur用海绵把盒子擦干净，然后从里面取出裹了好几层塑料泡沫的——雪花玻璃球，里面有一座风车，还有一只围着红白条纹围巾的小企鹅。“这本来是我的爸爸送给妈妈的。是Ector在Igraine丢掉的我父亲和姐姐的东西中悄悄捡回来的。Igraine一直不知道这件事。”

　　Arthur拿起玻璃球，把它倒过来，让雪花飘落到玻璃球的一端，然后很快地把球翻倒回去。他们一起看着雪花轻轻地飘落在企鹅身旁。

　　“小时候，我觉得企鹅待在玻璃球里孤零零的，真为它担心。我把担心告诉Ector，他却说：‘Arthur，别担心，它活得好着呢，圈住它的是一个完美的世界。’”

　　“我真想带你看看我爸爸的书房。”Merlin看着小企鹅说，“我爸爸在Portsmouth Historic Dockyard（朴茨茅斯古代造船厂）工作，他的业余爱好就是在空玻璃瓶里建造帆船，我小时候非常感兴趣。他的书房里到处都是装了帆船的玻璃瓶。每当准备扬帆时，他总是大声叫我过去帮忙。那时候时帆船已紧紧地粘在玻璃瓶底部，我跑进书房，爸爸叫我把门带上。通常我一关上门，妈妈就大声叫大家去饭厅吃饭，妈妈对那些她没有参与的事情，似乎特别有第六感，但如果妈妈的第六感失灵，没有叫我们下去吃饭，我的任务就是帮爸爸扶好玻璃瓶。”

　　“‘扶直，’爸爸说，‘你是我的大副。’”Merlin故意粗声粗气地夸张地模仿着父亲的话。

　　“瓶口留了一条棉线，爸爸轻轻一拉，哇！帆布缓缓升上桅杆，普通的帆船就成了快帆船，我们也大功告成。我每次都想拍手庆祝，但我扶着玻璃瓶，空不出手来鼓掌。接下来，爸爸用蜡烛烧热拉直了的衣架，把衣架伸进玻璃瓶里，迅速地把瓶里遗留的棉线头烧掉。他必须非常小心，稍有不慎，瓶里小小的纸帆就会起火，甚至“呼”的一声，把我手上握的瓶中船烧成大火球。……”

　　Arthur拉着他向外走，继续听Merlin详细地描述那种“就像做手术一般”精细复杂的瓶中船的制作过程，他似乎终于打定了主意。

　　“后来我长大了课程繁忙起来，没有时间再帮他，爸爸后来做了一个木架取代我，不论是我妈妈，或者姨妈，还是经常来我家的Will，爸爸使尽招数想引起他们的兴趣，试了几次后他就放弃了，把自己一个人关进书房。似乎对其他人而言，每只玻璃瓶里的帆船看起来都一样。”

　　脚步停了下来，他转过脸看着Arthur。

　　“那边，是我们要去的这个王国的心脏：玫瑰园！”Arthur微笑着告诉他。

　　“为什么是这个王国的心脏？”

　　正是那个地方！Igraine对她的玫瑰简直发了疯。这是Arthur所见到她和Ector有过口角的唯一原因。“妈妈了解每一朵花，你休想剪掉一枝而不让她知道。”玫瑰园里的品种多得不可想象。她从花卉目录上订购插条，以种植全世界各种玫瑰为荣。尤其是说明书上写明植物开花所必需的气候条件与这里迥然不同时，她更是感到荣耀。那成了让园艺理论站不住脚和成功培育花卉插条的一种赌注。

　　“这里面有这么多品种的玫瑰吗？”

　　Arthur点点头，他曾经清点过，有一百三十五种。有一回，天上下起倾盆大雨，他母亲和Ector半夜爬起来，他们跑到车库里，从里面取出一块可以轻易遮盖十米宽三十米长的篷布。Ector急急忙忙地把雨篷的三个角固定在三个大木桩上，他们俩一个站在板凳上，另一个站在网球裁判椅上，伸长手臂扯住最后一个角。一旦这把巨伞因积雨过多而太沉重时，他们便抖动篷布，就这样他们在黑夜里守了好一段时间。暴风雨持续了三个多小时。

　　“我敢肯定，即便是家里着了火，他们也不会如此紧张。你可惜没有在第二天看到他们俩，大家都说他们就像是两个真正遭遇海难的人。但是玫瑰园却被保住了。”

　　“瞧，”Merlin边说边走进花园，“还有很多很多玫瑰！”

　　“是的，这些是野玫瑰，它们不怕阳光也不怕雨淋，如果你想摘花，最好戴上手套，它们的刺很多。”

　　他们俩花了好长时间来发现和重新发现这座环绕着房屋的大花园。Arthur把那些他曾在树皮上留下刻痕的大树指给Merlin看，在栽有一棵意大利五针松的转弯路口，他告诉Merlin这是自己以前跌断锁骨的地方。

　　“你怎么弄的？”

　　“我成熟了，就从树上掉下来了呗！”

　　在这里，Arthur又得到一个吻，“你怎么可以这么可爱！”

　　白天在不知不觉中过去。此时，他们又回到海边，坐在礁石上，欣赏来自世界各地的人们前来观看黄昏落日的场面。Merlin张开双臂，欢呼道：“米开朗琪罗今晚要唤起灵感了！”Arthur注视着他，微笑起来。

　　夜幕很快降临了。他们回到屋子里。Arthur“照料”Merlin的躯体。随后他吃了点晚饭，两人便来到小客厅里，Arthur点燃壁炉里的火。

　　“你还没告诉我那只黑色小手提箱是什么东西？”

　　“什么都逃不过你的眼睛！”

　　“不，我只是听到罢了。”

　　“黑色小手提箱属于我妈妈，她把她所有的信件、所有的记忆都收藏在里面。实际上，我以为这只箱子包含了她一生的主要部分。”

　　“‘你以为’是怎么回事？”

　　黑色小手提箱是个秘密。整座房子都属于这个秘密。只有存放手提箱的壁柜除外。家里的规矩是不许去碰它。“而且我向你保证，我没冒过这个险！”

　　“箱子在哪儿？”

　　“在隔壁写字间。”

　　“你从来没有为了想打开它而回来过？我真的很难相信！”

　　黑色小手提箱可能包含了他母亲的一生，他从来不愿意让这一时刻加速到来。他曾立誓说要等到成年，等到完全做好打开箱子、明白真相所冒风险的心理准备时再说。

　　“但你早就成年啦。”

　　“没错，不过，我后来想要等到我至少四十岁。彻底看清人生再说。”

　　面对Merlin因疑团重重而皱起的眉头，Arthur承认最终道：“好啦，说实话这是因为我心里一直害怕。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“我也不清楚，害怕这会改变我心目中一直保留着的她的形象，害怕让悲伤充斥心头。”

　　“去把它找来吧！”

　　Arthur没动。

　　Merlin坚持要让他去把手提箱找来，“你他用不着害怕。还有我呢。”他说，如果Igraine把她的一生全都放进一只手提箱，这是为了在某一天让她的儿子知道她是谁。她不会喜欢他生活在对过去形象的回忆中。“我的爸爸妈妈也有很多缺点，我爸爸比你还要固执得多，我妈妈也不怎么好惹。曾经有一次他们吵架的时候无意中把我收集了十几年的贝壳给弄碎了，当时我大闹了一场，发誓永远都不跟他们说话了，但是一个星期都坚持不到。还有一次，妈妈擦桌子的时候把我和爸爸的瓶中船摔烂了好几只。还有许多乱七八糟的事情，没有什么人是完美无缺的，但这并不妨碍你去爱他们。”

　　“爱的风险，在于既爱优点又爱缺点，它们是不可分割的。你害怕什么呢？害怕评判你的母亲吗？你没有法官的灵魂。你不能对手提箱所含的内容永远一无所知，这有违她的本意……没有人希望自己活成一个影子，如果你不能真正认识她，对她来讲真的太不公平了。她把这个箱子留给你，就是为了让你了解她的一切，为了延长生命所没能留给她的时间，为了让你不仅仅作为一个孩子，而是用你一个男子汉的眼睛和心，去真正地认识她！”

　　Arthur对他刚说的这番话考虑了一会儿。

　　“这是一个伤口，把它拆开，暴露在太阳和空气中，要么愈合，要么感染，我不确定。”

　　“有我在呢。”

　　他抬起眼，Merlin注视着他，对视几秒后，他妥协了。

　　Arthur站起身来，走到写字间，打开神圣的壁柜。他凝视着眼前那个放在搁板上的黑色小手提箱，然后抓起磨旧了的把手，将它从过去带回到现在。

　　回到小客厅，他盘起腿坐在Merlin身边，他们俩互相瞧瞧，像是刚发现红胡子的珠宝匣的两个孩子。

　　Arthur深吸一口气，打开两个弹簧锁，箱盖打开了。里面装满了大大小小的信封，信封中放着信件和照片，一架Arthur在母亲节送给她的用面粉烤制的小飞机，一个橡皮泥做的烟灰缸——这是一个圣诞节的礼物，一条式样普通的贝壳项链，一把银制的匙子，还有他婴儿时穿的绒线鞋。真是一个阿里巴巴的洞穴。

　　在手提箱上面，有一封折叠起来用别针封住的信。Igraine用大写字母粗大地写着“Arthur”这个名字。

　　他拿起信，把它拆开。

*

 

我的Arthur：

　　你终于回到了你的家。一段时间后，爱会愈合所有的伤口，尽管它会给我们留下一些疤痕。在这只手提箱里，你会发现我所有的回忆，那些来自你的回忆，那些在你之前的回忆，所有那些我没能够和你讲述的回忆，因为你那时还是个小孩。你会用另外一种眼光发现你的母亲，你会学到很多东西，我是你的妈妈，我也是个女人，有我的担心、我的怀疑、我的失败、我的遗憾，还有我的胜利。为了把所有这些我慷慨献上的建议给予你，我也不得不骗我自己，而这于我也是经常发生的。父母是孩子试图跨越的大山，孩子并不知道有朝一日他们的出生便已将其翻越。父母是弓，孩子犹如弓上发出的飞箭，你的灵魂居于明日之屋，那去处我们无法拜访，即使是在梦里。

　　你知道，没有比抚养一个孩子更复杂的了。人整个一生都在给予孩子所有他认为是正确的东西，而且清楚自己也在不断弄错。但对于大多数做父母的来说，一切都只是爱，即使人们有时不能自制，阻止某种自私自利。生活也并不是一种神圣的职业。在我合上这只小箱子的那天，我担心让你失望。我没有给你留下时间，让你有青少年时期的评判。我也不知道当你读这封信时已经几岁。我想象你是个年轻英俊的三十岁男人，也许更年长些。上帝啊，我真想这些年生活在你身边。一想到早晨你睁开双眼我却不能再看见你，当你呼唤我的时候我却不能再听见你的声音，这令我多么空虚。假如你知道这一切就好了。比起让我离你如此遥远的悲伤，这种想法更让我万分痛苦。

　　我一直爱着可爱的Ector，但是我却没有经历这段爱。因为我害怕，害怕你父亲和姐姐，害怕让他们难受，害怕毁掉我已建立的这一切，害怕承认自我欺骗。我害怕已建立的秩序，害怕重新开始，害怕这段爱情失败，害怕所有这一切都只是一场梦。不能这样生活是一场噩梦。白天黑夜我都想着他，但我又禁止自己这样做。当你父亲和姐姐去世时，这种害怕依旧持续着，害怕背叛，为你害怕。所有这一切都是一个巨大的谎言。Ector爱着我，就像所有的人幻想着在一生中至少有一次被人爱那样。但由于一种极度的怯懦，我又不知道怎么将爱回报于他。我原谅自己的软弱，沉溺于这不名一文的情节剧中，并不知道怎么我的生命正在飞快地流逝，而我自己却与它失之交臂。你父亲是个完美的男人，但是Ector在我眼里则是个独一无二的人。没有人像他那样看着我，没有人像他那样跟我说话，在他身边任何灾祸都不会近我的身，我感到一切都受到保护。他明白我的每一个愿望、每一种欲求，从不停止去满足它们。他的生命建立在和谐、温柔和乐于奉献之上。在我寻求斗争、作为生存理由的地方，他恰到好处地予以付出，但对于接受之道却一无所知。我心里害怕，我强迫自己相信这种幸福是不可能的，相信生活不可能这样甜蜜。

　　今天，由于我所碰到的事，这样也许更好。但我也想到，如果我自己能够心境平和，这个病也许不会恶化。我们这么多年都生活在我的谎言的阴影中，我虚伪地对待生活，而生活对于这点也不予以原谅。你对你妈妈已经知道更多了，我曾犹豫向你诉说这一切，再次害怕你的评判。但我不是曾教导过你，最糟糕的谎言是自欺欺人吗？有许多事我都想与你一起分享，但是我们没有时间，Ector没有抚育你是由于我，由于我所有的无知。当得知自己生病时，要走退路为时已晚。你在这堆我留给你的杂乱的东西里会发现许多东西，你的相片、我的相片、你姐姐的相片，还有Ector的，他的书信，你别读它们，那是属于我的，这些信放在这里是因为我从未能决定让它们与我分开。你会问为什么没有你父亲的照片，那是因为在一个愤怒和失望的夜晚我把它们全撕了，我对我自己生气……

　　我时常想起你的姐姐，你们非常相似，却又有很大的区别。你们都和你的父亲相似，如此坚强，胸中充满勇气。我生命中失去他们的一切悲痛都由你和Ector所填补，甚至更多。

　　我已尽了全力，我的爱，我作为一个人，一个女人，一位母亲所能做的一切，伴随着所有的优点和缺点。但你要知道，你是我的生命，是我活着的全部理由，是我一生中最美丽最激动的事情。我为你有一天能体验认识到自己不是孤身一人的这种独一无二的感觉而祈祷，你会明白很多事情的。

　　我这辈子最大的骄傲是做你的妈妈，你永远的妈妈。  
　　

　　我爱你。  
　　

　　Igraine

*

　　Arthur把信重新叠好放回箱子里。

　　Merlin看见他哭了。他走近Arthur，用食指擦掉他的眼泪。

　　Arthur吃了一惊，他抬起双眼，在他温柔的目光中他所有的痛苦都消融了。Merlin的手指像晃动的钟摆一般滑向他的下颌。Arthur也将手放到他的脸颊上，随后滑到他的脖子周围，让他的脸贴近自己的脸。当他们的嘴唇轻轻相触时，Merlin后退了。

　　“你为什么要为我做这些，Arthur？”

　　他垂下脑袋，片刻后终于找到了词句。“因为我爱你，而这，与你无关。”

　　Arthur抓住的他手，把他带到屋外。

　　“我们去哪儿？”Merlin问道。

　　“去海边。”

　　“不，在这里，”Merlin拉住他，说道，“就现在。”

　　他站到Arthur面前，替他解开衬衫纽扣。

　　“但是你怎么做，你不能够……”

　　“不要问，我不知道。”

　　Merlin把衬衫从他肩上解下，双手伸到他的背上。Arthur感到不知所措，该如何给一个幽灵宽衣解带呢？

　　“你为什么从来都不问我是怎么换衣服的呢？”Merlin笑了起来。他微笑着，闭上眼睛，立刻就一丝不挂了。“我只要想到一种式样的衣服，立刻就能穿到我的身上。要是你知道我是怎样利用这点的，该有多好啊……”

　　在房屋的门廊下，Merlin缠绕在他身上，亲吻他。

　　拥抱的时刻，就像日食的魔力……

　　箱子打开着。

 

TBC

 

PS：大家看[8] 时有发现吗，关于盲人小女孩的故事是Arthur伪造的。医生的名字是他最开始实习时候的事务所著名建筑师的名字~更不可能在7岁时候拥有“父母家的晚餐”。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~期待大家留言~

　　Tristan探长上午十一点来到医院。值班护士长早上六点钟一上班便打电话给警察局。一位深度昏迷的病人从医院消失了。这是一起绑架案。

　　Tristan上班时在他办公桌上发现这份通知，他耸耸肩自问为什么这种事总是落到他的头上。他在警察局负责分派任务的Isolde面前大声抱怨。

　　“我做了什么事得罪你了吗，我的美人？你要在星期一的一大早把这样的事摊到我的头上？”

　　“这星期刚开始你本来可以把胡子刮得干净些。”她答道，脸上露着不合时宜的微笑。

　　“你的回答很有趣，我希望你爱你的转椅，因为我感到你一下子还不会离开这把椅子！”

　　“你真是一座冰冷的雕像，Tristan！”

　　“对，没错，而这正好给了我权利来选择那些要在我头上拉屎的鸽子！”

　　他转身走开，艰难的一个星期开始了。不管怎么说，它接上了刚刚于两天前结束的上一个星期的艰难日子。

　　对于Tristan来说，令人满意的一个星期该是这样的日子：警察只被叫去处理邻里纠纷或者有关遵守民法条例之类的事情。刑警队的存在是一种荒谬的事，因为这表明在这个城市里还有相当多的疯子在杀人、强奸、偷窃，而现在又绑架医院里的昏迷病人。有时他在想，经过三十年的职业生涯，他本来该说是什么都见过了，然而每星期却总有案犯把人类的疯狂推到极限。

　　“Isolde！”他在自己的办公桌前大声叫喊。

　　“什么事，Tristan？”负责分派任务的女警官应道，“你周末过得很糟吗？”

　　“你不想给我到下面去买块煎饼吗？”

　　Isolde两眼牢牢地盯着警察局的记录本，嘴里咬着钢笔，她摇摇头表示不愿意。

　　“Isolde！”他又大叫起来。

　　她正把昨晚报告的参考资料填写到为此保留的空栏里。因为簿子上的格子太小，还因为她的上司，那个她讥讽地称之为第七“分管区”的头儿，是个有怪癖的人。她专心致志地写着蝇头小字，不敢越格子一步。她甚至连头也没抬就回答：“对，Tristan，你就对我说今晚你要退休吧。”

　　他忽地起来，在她对面站着。“这话够恶毒的！”

　　“你不想去买个玩意儿在上面泄泄你的火气吗？”

　　“不，我要在你身上泄泄我的火气，这相当于你工资单的百分之五十。”

　　“我要把煎饼贴到你的脸上，你知道吗，我的鸭子？”

　　“我们是小鸡，不是鸭子！”（法语中poulet可称为警察，同时也是鸡的意思……1817年一场大火导致巴黎警察局被毁，之后警局被迁至犯罪河岸36号，该地曾是巴黎家禽市场，之后警察就被法国人戏称为“鸡”了）

　　“你不是鸡，你是只可怕的老鸭，甚至是不能飞的老鸭，你走路也像只鸭子。况且这里又不是法国。好啦，干你的活儿去吧，别吵我。”

　　“你很漂亮，Isolde。”

　　“是啊，你呢，和你心境好时一样俊。”

　　“来吧，穿上你外祖母的背心，我带你去下面喝杯咖啡。”

　　“那分派工作谁来做？”

　　“等会儿，别动，我做给你看。”

　　Tristan掉转身快步走向在大房间另一头整理资料的年轻实习生。他抱住实习生的双臂拖着他穿过大房间，来到门口的办公桌旁。

　　“就在这儿，年轻人。你坐在这把有扶手的转椅上别动，因为这位夫人曾荣升一级，所以这把椅子有两个布料扶手。你可以坐在上面旋转，但是别朝同一方向旋转两周以上。电话铃响时，你拿起听筒，说：‘早上好，警察局，刑警队，我听着你说话。’你听着别人说，你把所有的内容都记录在这些纸上，在我们回来前你不要去上厕所。如果有人问你Isolde在哪儿，你就说她突然要买些女人的玩意儿，说她跑去药房了。你觉得可以办得到吗？”

　　“探长，为了不跟你去喝这杯咖啡，我甚至都愿意去扫厕所！”

　　Tristan没有反驳，他抓住Isolde的胳膊，把她拖到楼梯上。

　　“这件背心，你外祖母穿上大概挺合适！”他笑着对她说。

　　“Tristan，等他们让你退休，我干这个活儿会感到多厌烦！”

　　街角，一盏五十年代的红色霓虹招牌灯在吱吱作响，标着“芬悉酒吧”的发光字体，在这家老酒吧的玻璃门窗上泻下淡淡的光晕。芬悉曾有过它辉煌的日子。这个陈旧过时的场所如今只在墙上、天花板和地板上剩下一些装潢。天花板已发黄，木制的窗肚墙被时光磨得油光锃亮，夜晚相会的千万个醉步把地板踩得老态龙钟。从对面的人行道看过来，酒吧酷似霍普7的油画。他们穿过街道，坐到木制的老吧台前，要了两杯淡咖啡。

　　“你星期日过得这么糟吗，我的胖熊？”

　　“周末我很无聊，我的美人，假如你知道就好了！我团团转，不知如何是好。”

　　“是因为星期日我没能跟你一起用早餐吗？”

　　他点点头。

　　“但你可以去博物馆，出去走走！”

　　“如果我去博物馆，我两秒钟就会逮住几个小偷，我马上又要去办公室了。”

　　“去看电影。”

　　“在黑暗中我要睡觉。”

　　“那么去散散步吧！”

　　“不错，这是个好主意，我是要去散散步。这样我就不会像那种在人行道上闲逛的笨蛋了。你在干吗？没干吗，我在散步！说起周末，你和你的新情夫过得顺利吗？”

　　“没有什么绝妙的东西，但倒是有事可做了。”

　　“你知道男人的缺点是什么？”Tristan问道。

　　“不知道，什么缺点？”

　　“男人要是跟你这样的女孩一起，他们就不会感到无聊。假如我年轻十五岁，我就会在你的舞伴记录簿上登记了！”

　　“但你比你自认为的年龄要小十五岁，Tristan。”

　　“我可以把这话当作我们俩关系的进展吗？”

　　“当作恭维吧，这已经不错了。好了，我要去干活儿，你也要去医院，他们看起来惊慌失措了。”

　　Tristan见了护士长。她两眼盯着这个胡子没刮干净，身材瘦削，但不失潇洒的男人。

　　“这真是可怕，”她说，“从来没发生过这样的事。”

　　她用同样的语调补充说，董事长非常激动，他想下午见见特派员。傍晚他要向董事们通报这件事，寻求他们的帮助。“探长，你会给我们找回这个病人的吧？”

　　“如果你们一开始就告诉我这事发生后的全部情况，也许能。”

　　护士长说绑架有很大可能发生在换班时。值前半夜的护士到现在还没能联系上，但是值后半夜的护士已经肯定，在她两点钟查房时，这张床是空的。她当时还以为病人已经死了，因为照医院的规矩，病人死后二十四小时内都是让床位空着的。是护士长在她上班后首次查房时迅速发现了这一悲剧，马上报了警。

　　“也许是他从昏迷中苏醒过来，他讨厌这个医院，走出去逛逛，他已经躺了这么久，这是可以理解的。”

　　“我非常喜欢你的幽默，你的话可能会让他的姨妈从中得益，她现在在我们科室一个负责人的办公室里，随时都会来这里。”

　　“哦，当然喽，”Tristan说道，一边瞧着自己的皮鞋，“如果这是一起绑架案，那么从中能得到什么好处呢？”

　　“这有什么关系？”护士长用恼火的口气回答，好像他们正在浪费时间。

　　“你知道，”他说，两眼逼视着她，那目光要多古怪有多古怪，“百分之九十九的犯罪都有它的动机。原则上说，这是因为他们不会只为了开个玩笑，在星期天晚上到医院来偷一个病人。说到这儿，你能肯定他没有被转送到另一家医院去吗？”

　　“我敢肯定，在接待处有转院凭单，他是被用救护车送走的。”

　　“哪一个公司的车？”他掏出铅笔问。

　　“哪一个都不是。”

　　今天早上来上班时，她压根儿没想到会有绑架的事。当得知505房间有一张床空出，她立即就来到接待处。“他们没有通知我就让办了转院，我感到不能容忍。而你知道在我们那个年代，尊敬上司，算了，现在谈的不是这个。”接待小姐交给她那些清单凭据，而她“立刻发现”有可疑的地方：少了一张单子，还有，蓝色的那张单子填得也不对。“我在想这个傻瓜怎么会受人愚弄……”

　　Tristan表示想了解一下这个“傻瓜”的身份。

　　她叫卡伦娜，昨天在接待处值班……“正是她让他们得逞了。”

　　Tristan已经被护士长的话灌得晕乎乎的，因为出事时她并不在场，于是他记下昨夜当班的所有人的通信地址，然后向她道别。

　　他在汽车里给Isolde打电话，要她把所有这些人在他们去上班以前，请到警察局去。

　　到了傍晚他已经问过所有的人，弄明白了在星期天晚上半夜时分，一个假冒医生，穿着一件从一个令人非常讨厌的真医生那里偷来的白大褂，拿着假的转院单的人来到医院，身边跟着一个救护车司机。这两个不显眼的人毫无困难地劫走了陷入深度昏迷的病人Merlin Emrys先生。

　　一个见习医生后来的证词使他修改了这份报告：这个假医生可能是一个真医生，他被这位见习医生喊来救援，而且给予了很有经验的协助。据参加这一意外行动的护士说，他在进行中央穿刺时所显示的精确使她以为，他应该是一个外科医生或至少在急诊室工作。

　　Tristan问，一个普通的护士是否能够进行中央穿刺，她回答说男女护士都要接受这方面操作的培训，但是不论怎样，他所做出的选择，给医学生下的指示和动作的灵巧度，都更确切地证明他绝对属于医生这个范畴。

　　“怎么样，这个案子有了什么线索？”Isolde在准备离开之前问道。

　　“有个什么地方出了毛病，一个医生去医院劫了一位处于昏迷状态的男人。专业水平的活儿，破旧的救护车，伪造的医院单子。”

　　“你怎么想的？”

　　“也许是一起器官走私案。他们偷盗了躯体，把它运到秘密的实验室，开刀取出他们感兴趣的部位：肝、肾、心脏、肺和其他可以出售的器官，卖给一些不太谨慎但又需要金钱的诊所来赚取钱财。”

　　Tristan请她去搞一份所有拥有名副其实的外科手术室，但又有财政困难的私立医院的名单。

　　“现在已经晚上九点了，我的甜心，我很想回家，这件事可以等到明天再说，你的这些诊所，它们总不会在夜里宣布破产吧？”

　　“你瞧你这样容易变卦，今天早上还说把我登记在你的舞伴记录簿上，晚上你就已经拒绝和我度过一个绝妙之夜。我需要你，Isolde，帮我一把，好吗？”

　　“你是一把手，我的Tristan，早上你可不是这副腔调。”

　　“不错，但现在是晚上。你帮我吗？脱掉你外祖母的背心，过来帮我吧！”

　　“你瞧，用这样的魅力来求助，真是不可抗拒，祝你晚上过得愉悦。”

　　“Isolde？”

　　“哎，Tristan！”

　　“你真是美妙极了！”

　　“Tristan，你没办法让我动心的。”

　　“我可不敢有奢望，亲爱的！”

　　“这话是你想出来的？”

　　“不！”

　　“我想也是。”

　　“好啦，你回去吧，我自己想办法。”

　　Isolde向大门走去，又转过身。

　　“你肯定行吗？”

　　“肯定，先照管你的猫吧！”

　　“我对猫过敏。”

　　“那么，留下来帮我。”

　　“晚安，Tristan。”

　　她冲下楼梯，手在栏杆上滑过。

　　值夜班的人把他们的大本营搬到警察局一楼去了，Tristan一个人待在办公室里。他打开电脑和数据库连接，在键盘上敲下“诊所”这个词，然后点燃一支香烟，等候服务器执行寻找命令。几分钟以后，打印机连连吐出六十几页打印好的纸，Tristan粗暴地咕哝着，跑过去拣起这一摞纸，把它们放到自己的办公桌上。“好吧，就缺这个了！要确定那些可能处在贫困中的单位，只需跟一百多家本地的银行联系，请他们列一张最近十个月申请银行贷款的私人医院名单就可以了。”他高声说着。

　　在半明半暗的办公室入口处，他听到Isolde的声音在问：“为什么是最近十个月？”

　　“因为这就是警察的直觉，你为什么又回来啦？”

　　“因为这就是女性的直觉。”

　　“你真可爱。”

　　“然后一切都取决于你带我去哪儿吃晚饭了。你觉得抓住一条线索了吗？”

　　有关这案子的线索他觉得太容易了。他希望Isolde打个电话给市政巡警调度室，查一下值班记录上是否留有星期天晚上关于救护车的报告记载。“他们不会总交好运的。”他说。

　　Isolde拿起电话机。接电话的值班警察在他的终端机上寻找，但上面没有任何报告。Isolde请他把查找的范围扩大到整个地区，可是这样屏幕上还是一无所有。值班警察表示歉意，在星期日夜晚到星期一没有任何救护车辆受到违规处罚或者检查。她请他如有新的消息立即通知他，然后挂了电话。

　　“很抱歉，他们什么都没有。”

　　“那么好吧，我带你去吃晚饭，因为银行今晚什么都不会告诉我们的。”

　　他们来到佩里餐馆，挑了个朝街的位置坐下。

　　Tristan漫不经心地听Isolde说话，目光穿过玻璃墙游移着。

　　“我们认识多久了，Tristan？”

　　“这是一个永远都不能提的问题，我的美人。”

　　“为什么呢？”

　　“当人们爱的时候，是不会去算的！”

　　“多久？”

　　“长得足够让你能容忍我，又不足以让你不能容忍我！”

　　“不对，比你说的要长得多！”

　　“这跟诊所没有关系。我在作案动机上遇到困难，从中能得到什么好处？”

　　“你见过他的姨妈了？据说当前是他唯一的亲人，她没有结过婚，在他父母去世后就像他的母亲一样。”

　　“还没有，要明天早上。”

　　“也许是她，她对去医院感到厌烦了。”Isolde耸耸肩。

　　“别说蠢话，不会是一个姨妈或者是母亲干的，这冒的风险太大。”

　　“我的意思是她或许想结束这件事。每天去看望处在这种状况下的自己的孩子，有时你大概更喜欢这样的事了结，接受死亡的主张。”

　　“那你看到过一个母亲用这样的方式来杀害自己的孩子吗？”

　　“关键是，她并不真的是他的母亲，她只是姨妈，她不可能像亲生母亲一样，她们总归还是有区别。”

　　“但这是她世上唯一的亲人了。三年内先是失去自己的姐姐，接着又是外甥。如果她是为了霸占他们家的财产，也不比等这么久，更何况她自己的经济状况比他们一家三人加起来都强。一般情况下，如果真的没有感情，人们为了名誉，反而会让自己的外甥就那样一直昏迷。那样更不用她费心费力了。”Tristan辩解道。

　　“确实不会，你有理，这太疯狂了。”

　　“所以说，没有动机，我们发现不了。”

　　“总还有诊所的线索吧。”

　　“我想这是条死胡同，我感觉不到有什么。”

　　“你为什么这么说？你刚才还想让我今晚和你一起干活儿！”

　　“我只是想让你今晚跟我一块儿吃饭！因为这是再明显不过的。”Tristan笑了起来，“他们不可能重新再来一次，这个地区的医院都会非常警惕，而且我认为一具躯体的价钱不值得冒这个险。一个肾脏值多少钱？”

　　“两个肾脏、一个肝脏、一个脾脏、一个心脏，总计可能有十五万磅。”

　　“这比肉铺子里的要贵多了，我说呢！”

　　“你真卑鄙。”

　　“你瞧这个动机同样也站不住脚啊，对于陷于困境的一家诊所来说，十五万美元根本改变不了什么。这不会是一桩涉及金钱的案子。”

　　“这件案子的关键或许是有没有合适的器官。”Isolde提出了新的假设。

　　她阐述了自己的想法：某个人的生死存亡可能取决于有没有可以移植的器官以及它的相容性，有些人由于不能及时得到他们所需的肾脏和肝脏而死去。某个有足够金融手段的人可以资助不法者去劫持一个处于不可逆转的深度昏迷的人，来挽救他的一个孩子或者他本人。

　　Tristan皱着眉毛点点头，觉得这个想法虽然复杂却可信。

　　Isolde看不出她的理论哪里复杂，但对Tristan来说却是如此。

　　“这样一条线索大大加宽了嫌疑犯的范围，我们也不再非得要寻找一个罪犯。为了继续活下去或者为了挽救他的一个孩子，许多人都可能试图了结某个已经在临床上被宣布死亡的人。考虑到自己行动的目的性，主使者可能会为自己的杀人罪名开脱。”

　　“你认为应该查找所有的诊所，来辨认一个经济上宽裕，正在等待器官捐献的病人吗？”她问道。

　　“我不希望这样做，因为这很敏感，而且是项巨大的工程。”

　　Isolde的手机响了，她说了声对不起，接通电话，专注地听着对方说话，并在餐桌纸上记下笔记，还几次向通话人致谢。

　　“是谁？”

　　“调度室值班的那个家伙，就是我刚才打电话给他的那个人。”

　　“有什么情况吗？”

　　调度员想到了向夜间的巡警发一条消息，只是为了证实一下，有关救护车的事是否有一个巡逻小组看到可疑的人，但并非就此填写了值班记录。

　　“那怎么样了呢？”

　　“他这个主意真是太棒了，因为有一个巡逻小组曾拦截并跟踪一辆老式救护车，这辆车昨晚在Osborne Rd、Old Bridge Rd一带兜圈子。”

　　“味道真香，他们怎么说？”

　　“他们跟随开救护车的那个家伙，他说这车在经过十年出色忠诚的服务后要退役了。他们想这司机依恋他的车，所以在最后一次开回车库前开着它再转转。”

　　“车是什么型号？”

　　“一辆福特88。”

　　Tristan做了个快速的心算。如果昨晚这辆用了十年要报废的车是1988年的，那也就是说它在玻璃纸里整整包了二十多年，然后再拿出来使用。司机企图用花言巧语来欺骗那些警察。他抓住了这条线索。

　　“我还有更好的消息。”他的同事补充道。

　　“什么？”

　　“他们一直跟踪他到停车的汽修厂。他们有那个地方的地址。”

　　“你知道，Isolde，你跟我，我们不在一起真是件好事。”

　　“为什么你现在要说这个？”

　　“因为否则我大概总要当绿帽乌龟了。”

　　“你知道什么，Tristan？你是个真正的傻瓜。你想现在就去那里吗？”

　　“不，汽修厂大概关门了。而且没有搜查令我什么都做不了。况且我更喜欢暗中察访。我并不想逮住那辆救护车，而是要逮住使用它的家伙。比起在它们的地盘上追逐兔儿，扮作游人去那儿倒更好。”

　　Tristan付了账，他们俩一起走上人行道。救护车遭到盘查的地方就在他们刚刚吃饭的那家餐馆旁的十字路口。Tristan望着那个街角，像是在寻找一幅图像。

　　“你知道现在什么事能让我高兴吗？”Isolde说。

　　“不知道，你说给我听听。”

　　“你去我家睡觉，今晚我不想独自一个人睡。”

　　“你有牙刷吗？”

　　“我有你的牙刷！”

　　“我喜欢逗你玩，只有跟你在一起我才开心。来，我们走吧，我今晚也想跟你在一块儿。已经有好久了吧？”

　　“上星期四。”

　　“可不是。”

　　当他们在深夜一点半熄灯时，Tristan已经有了解开这个谜的信心。而他的判断十次当中有五次是正确的。

　　星期二这天真是收益不小。在见过Nimueh之后，他排除了所有对她的怀疑，他还得知有医生已经建议结束病人的生命。法律在类似的案例中撒手不管已经很久了。这位“母亲”是配合的，毫无疑问，对于这件事情，她深为震惊。Tristan懂得区别真诚的人和那些假装精神痛苦的人。她完全不是那种能够组织这一行动的人物。

　　在汽修厂，他找到了受怀疑的那辆车。走进这个地方时，他很吃惊，这个修理厂专门修理急救车辆。在汽车车身修理车间里，只有一些翻修过的救护车，根本不可能在那里冒充游客。厂里有四十名机修工人和十几名管理人员在工作。总的加起来将近有五十名潜在的嫌疑犯。老板听了探长的叙述后疑惑不解，他对罪犯没有把车隐藏起来，而是乖乖开回汽修厂的动机表示疑问。Tristan回答说窃车可能会促使失主向警方报案，他们会干预这件事。车厂里的一名职工很可能介入这一案子并希望以“借用”的手法瞒天过海。剩下的是找出牵连此事的那个人。根据老板的意思，没有人介入，锁没有被撬开的痕迹，晚上没人有进入车厂的钥匙。Tristan问车间主任可能促使“借用者”选择这辆旧型号车的原因，主任向他解释说这是唯一的一辆可以像普通汽车一样驾驶的车。Tristan从中又发现了厂里有人是“这桩案子”的同党的迹象。他又问道，是否有可能某人偷了钥匙，然后在白天复制了一把。车间主任肯定地回答说：“这是有可能的，在中午大门关上的时候。”这样，所有的人都成了可疑分子。Tristan让人拿走员工的材料，又着手研究一大摞在最近两年内离开车厂的职工材料。

　　他回到警察局差不多已经是下午两点。Isolde中午吃饭休息还没回来。他开始专心致志地研究自己先前放在办公桌上五十七个栗色小纸袋里的材料。Isolde三点左右才回来，换了个新发型，而且已准备好承受他的挖苦。

　　“你闭嘴，Tristan，你会说蠢话的。”她一进门，甚至还没放下包就嚷道。

　　他抬起埋在材料里的双眼，将她仔细打量了一番，露出一丝微笑。在他还没说什么话之前，她走近他，把食指放在他的嘴巴上，不让他吐一个字：“有一个玩意儿要比我的发型让你感兴趣得多。如果你答应不做任何评论，我才对你说，同意吗？”他装出被塞住嘴巴的模样，并发出一声低沉的叫声，表示同意交易的条件。她拿开了手指。

　　“可怜的小伙子的姨妈打电话来了，她回想起一个对你的调查意义重大的细节，她让你给他回个电话。她在家里等你的电话。”

　　“但我挺喜欢你的发型的，和你很相配。”

　　Isolde笑起来，回到她的办公桌。在电话里，Nimueh告诉Tristan她与那位在海滨不期而遇的年轻人之间奇怪的争论，他在安乐死这个问题上对她进行了大量的说教。

　　她详细地告诉Tristan她和这个建筑师相遇的一个次要情节：他有一次割破手之后，大概在急诊部认识了Merlin。他自称经常和他外甥一起吃饭。尽管他外甥的狗似乎跟他很熟，她还是感到纳闷：既然如他所说，他们认识已有两年，那为什么外甥从来也没有说起过他呢？这最后一个细节肯定会对调查有帮助的。　　

　　“嗯啊，”探长低声咕哝道。“大体上，”他总结说，“你让我寻找一个建筑师，他两年前割破了手，你的外甥可能为他做过治疗。而我们应当怀疑这个人，因为在一次偶然的相遇中，他向你表明了反对安乐死的意见？”

　　“你不觉得这是一条重要的线索吗，这件事曾被问到过吗？”

　　“没有，确实还没有。”他挂上电话。

　　“怎么样，有什么消息吗？”Isolde问。

　　“你这半长的头发真的还不错。”

　　“知道了，这是空欢喜一场。”

　　他重新埋头研究他的材料，但什么眉目都没有。他有点恼火，抓起电话夹在耳朵和下巴间，拨通医院总机。接线员直到铃响九遍才接电话。

　　“太好了，最好还是不要和你一块儿死！”

　　“不错，那样的话你直接打太平间。”接线小姐针锋相对地回答。

　　Tristan做了自我介绍，然后问她的电脑系统可否以根据职业和受伤的类别，对急诊部的就诊情况进行查寻。

　　“那要看你找的是哪个时期。”她回答。接着她强调说无论怎样，有关医疗机密的规定禁止她提供消息，尤其是在电话里。

　　他冲着她猛地挂断电话，拿起风衣，向门口走去。他跑下楼梯，来到停车场，快步走向他的车。他把旋转警灯放在车顶，拉响警笛，穿过市区，嘴里不住地骂骂咧咧。他才花了十分钟便来到St James医院，站在接待处柜台前。

　　“你们请我查寻在星期日夜里从你们这儿被弄走的一个陷于昏迷的年轻人，要么你们就在这里帮助我，不要用什么毫无价值的医疗机密来跟我扯淡，要么我去做其他的事。”

　　“我能帮你做点什么？”护士长问道，她刚刚出现在门边。

　　“告诉我你们的电脑能否找到一个割伤手指并可能让你们那个失踪的人治疗过的建筑师。”

　　“大约是在什么时候？”

　　“就最近两年吧。”

　　她俯身朝向电脑，在键盘上敲了几下。

　　“我们先看看收进来的人，再找一个建筑师，”护士长说道，“这要花几分钟时间。”

　　“我等着。”

　　电脑在六分钟之内返回了信息。在最近两年内，从未有建筑师接受过这类损伤的治疗。

　　“你肯定吗？”

　　“这是很明确的，‘职业’一栏是必须填写的，因为这关系到保险以及工伤事故的统计。”

　　Tristan说了声谢谢，然后立刻赶回警察局。在路上，这件事开始纠缠他。这种纠缠能够在瞬间使他全神贯注，让他忘掉所有其他可能的线索，从此时起他感到已经抓住了调查这条链上的一个真正的环节。他拿起手机，拨通了Isolde的电话。

　　“替我查一下是否有个建筑师就住在救护车被发现的那一带。我等着，不挂电话。”

　　“是Old Bridge Rd和Osborne Rd吗？”

　　“可以把查找面扩大到毗邻的两条街。”

　　“我过会儿给你回话。”她说道，把电话挂了。

　　符合这个要求的有三家建筑事务所和一位建筑师的住所，而只有那位建筑师的住所地处第一圈有关的区域。三家事务所中有一家坐落在第一条邻街，另外两家离这个事务所还有两条街。回到办公室，Tristan跟这三家事务所联系，以搞清在其中工作的员工人数。总共有二十七个人。简而言之，到晚上六点半他已有大约八十个嫌疑犯，其中也许有一个人正在等候一个捐献的器官，或者他们中有一位子女、亲戚处于相同的情况。

　　他考虑了一会儿，然后跟Isolde说：“我们这几天有空闲的实习生吗？”

　　“我们从来没有空闲的人！不然我就可以在正常的时间回家，不会像一个老姑娘那样生活了。”

　　“你害苦自己了，亲爱的。给我派一个人悄悄潜入这个街区的建筑师的寓所，他回来时，想办法给我拍一张照片来。”

　　第二天早上，Tristan得知实习生白忙乎了一阵，那个人一夜未归。

　　“太棒了！”他对年轻的实习警官说，“你告诉我这一夜搞到的一切有关这家伙的情况，他的年龄，是不是同性恋，是否吸毒，在哪儿工作，是否有狗，有猫，有鹦鹉，他现在在哪儿，他的教育情况，是否服过兵役，他所有的嗜好。你打电话去军队，去联邦调查局，我不管，我只想了解全部的情况。”

　　“但是我呢，我是同性恋，探长！”实习生带着几分自豪反驳道，“但是这并不影响你让我干的工作。”

　　探长沉下脸。余下的时间里他一直在确立所掌握的线索之间的综合关系，却没有一点让他感到乐观。如果说凭着一眨眼工夫的运气，救护车被识别出来，汽修厂员工中却没有一份材料可以证实某个被推定的嫌疑犯，这就要直接审视一大堆讯问记录了。六十多位建筑师要受到讯问，因为他们的工作或居住地点就在绑架之夜救护车兜圈子的那一带或附近。

　　他们中有一个人，由于抚摸过受害人的姨妈牵着的狗，还表示了对安乐死的敌意，或许要受到怀疑，但严格地说这并不能确定绑架的动机，Tristan私下也承认这点。用他的话说，这是一桩“真正该死的调查”。

　　*

　　星期三这天早上，太阳升起在几乎被大雾遮盖的Fareham上空。Merlin一早就醒了。他走出房间，以免吵醒Arthur，他为自己不能为他做一顿哪怕是非常简单的早餐而生自己的气。但说到底，尽管事情这么反常，毕竟他可以碰他、感觉他，还可以像爱一个完全具有生命力的活人一样爱他，对此Merlin内心充满了感激。有许多现象他从未能理解，而且他也不想再去理解它们，他回想起父亲有一天对他说的话：

 

　　一切都是可能的，只有我们思维的极限把一些事物定为不可想象而已。要接受一种新的推理，常常必须解决几个方程。这是我们大脑的一个时间和极限问题。移植心脏，让三百五十吨重的飞机飞起来，在月亮上行走，诚然需要大量的工作，但更需要想象。而当我们如此博学的智者声称移植大脑，以光速旅行，克隆一个人都是不可能的，我就在想，归根结底他们从自己的极限中什么都没学会。这种极限便是预见一切都是可能的，只不过是一个时间问题，理解“这怎么会是可能的”这样一个问题。

 

　　他所经历和体验的一切都不合逻辑、不可解释，和他所有的科学文化的基础知识相悖，但那又是确确实实的。而且两天来，他和一个男人做爱，体会到自己从未体验过的感觉和激情，即便是在他生前，在灵与肉合为一体的时候，也没有这种感觉。他望着地平线上升起的那团雄伟壮丽的火球，心里想着，对他来说最重要的是这样的生活能够一直继续下去。

　　Arthur在他起来之后不多会儿就起来了，他在床上找他，穿上睡衣走到台阶上。他头发乱糟糟的，他把手伸进头发来平复激动的情绪。Arthur在礁石上找到他，悄悄地在Merlin发现他之前就一把抱住了他。

　　“这真是壮丽。”Arthur说。

　　“你知道，由于不能设想未来，我们还是再关上手提箱，生活在当下为好。你要咖啡吗？”

　　“我想这是必不可少的，然后我领你去看礁石前边嬉水的海狮。”

　　“这里真的有海狮吗？”

　　“还有海豹、鹈鹕，还有……你以前从没来过这里吗？”

　　“想过要来，但没来成。”

　　“这是相对的，这取决于你从哪个角度看问题。还有，我也认为我们应当再关上手提箱，生活在当下。”

*　　

　　在同一天，实习生稀里哗啦地把他找好的厚厚一摞材料放到Tristan的办公桌上。

　　“它能提供些什么？”Tristan还没浏览就问。

　　“你会失望同时又会惊喜。”

　　Tristan显得不耐烦，几乎到了恼火的地步，他用手轻轻拍着领带结：“一二、一二，好了小伙子，我的麦克风开着，我听你说着呢！”

　　实习生开始念他的报告：这位建筑师没有任何疑点。这是个一切正常的家伙，他不吸毒，跟邻居关系融洽，当然没有犯罪记录。他在Portsmouth上学，曾在美国和意大利待过一段时间，后来回到他出生的城市定居。他不属于任何党派，没参加任何宗教派别，也不为某种事业积极活动。他缴税，交付罚金，他甚至没有因酒醉或超速驾车而被抓的事，“总之，一个使人厌倦的家伙”。

　　“那为什么我要惊喜呢？”

　　“他甚至不是个同性恋也不是个异性恋！”

　　“但我一点也不反对同性恋，什么乱七八糟的东西，别搅了！你报告中还有其他东西吗？”

　　“他原来的地址；他的照片，有点旧，我是从汽车牌照管理处弄来的，这照片有四年了，年底他得去换驾驶证；一篇发表在建筑文摘杂志上的文章；他毕业文凭的复印件；还有他银行财产和财产凭证的清单。”

　　“你怎么弄到这些的？”

　　“我有个伙伴在税务部门工作。你那位建筑师是位孤儿，他在Fareham海湾继承了一幢房屋。”

　　“你认为他正在那边度假？”

　　“他在那边。而唯一会让你感到兴奋的玩意儿，也正是这座不舒适的房屋。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“因为他那边没有电话，是一座孤立偏僻的房屋，电话已有十几年不通了，又没有重新接上，我也感到奇怪。不过，他倒是在上星期五让人接通了电和水。上周末他在离开很久以后第一次回到这所房子。但这并不是一种罪过。”

　　“好哇，你瞧，正是最后这个情况让我高兴！”

　　“我成功了吗？”

　　“你这活儿干得不赖，如果你的头脑这样古怪的话，你肯定会成为一个好警狗子。”

　　“这全是从你这儿学的，我确信应当把这话当作一种称赞。”

　　“你可以这样认为！”Isolde接过话茬说。

　　“拿着这张照片去见那位‘可怜先生’的姨妈，问问她这是不是那个在海滩上遇到的不喜欢安乐死的家伙，如果她认出他来，那我们就抓住了一条重要的线索。”

　　实习生离开警察局，Tristan埋头研究起Arthur的材料。

　　星期四的上午真是硕果累累。

　　一开始，实习生就向Tristan汇报说“可怜先生的姨妈”明确地辨认出照片上这个人。

　　但是，在Tristan要带Isolde去吃中饭前，一条真正的消息出现在他眼前。这条消息在他眼皮下已有很长时间，但是他却没有做个比较：被劫持的年轻人的住处与这位年轻的建筑师是同一个地址。有关迹象如此之多，建筑师便不可能与此案无关。

　　“你应当高兴才是，你的调查好像有了进展，对吗？为什么你板着脸？”Isolde问道，一边喝着她的可乐。

　　“因为我看不出他的利益所在，这家伙的脸看上去挺正常的。你不会只是为了让你的伙伴们寻个开心，就这样跑到医院去偷一具陷于昏迷的躯体出来吧？你得有一个真正的理由。还有医院的人说，要搭这个中心桥，必须得有一定的经验。”

　　“是中央穿刺，不是搭桥。这是他的男朋友吗？”

　　那位“可怜先生”的姨妈曾保证说，他不是外甥的男朋友，而且对于这点非常肯定。她几乎确信他们不认识。

　　“由于这套房子的关系？”Isolde补充道。

　　也不是，探长答道，他是房客，而且据房屋介绍所的人说，他住到那儿纯粹是巧合。他当时正准备签约，要隔壁街上的一个套间。就在他签字前，是介绍所里一位殷勤的办事员，非要坚持给他介绍这套“刚刚入库”的房子不可。“你知道，这种有点卖俏的年轻爵士音乐迷，想博得顾客的信任，是会真正投入的。”

　　“那么他选这个地址事先并没有任何考虑。”

　　“没有，这完全是巧合。”

　　“那么真的是他吗？”

　　“我们还不能说。”他简洁地回答道，这些分别获取的材料中没有一点证明他卷入了此事。但是这一错综复杂的事情中紧密相连的各个环节却搅得人心神不宁。这也就是说，找不到动机，Tristan便可能什么都做不了。“我们不可能控告一个家伙，因为他几个月前租了一个男人的房间，而这个男人在这个星期初被劫持了。总之我很难找到一位肯听我的检察官。”

　　Isolde建议审讯他，让他在照明灯下“崩溃”。老侦探冷笑起来。

　　“我想象开始审讯的场面：先生，你租了一个处于昏迷的男人的房子，他在星期日晚上到星期一被劫持了。你在上星期五这一犯罪之前重新接通了你这座乡下房屋里的水和电。为什么？而那时，这家伙会两眼直直地瞪着你，跟你说他不能完全肯定听懂了你这一问题的意思。你只有坦率地说他是你唯一的线索，要是他给你来那么一下，就会把你弄得狼狈不堪了。”

　　“花两天时间盯他的梢！”

　　“没有检察官的申请，我搞来的所有东西都是毫无价值的。”

　　“假如你找回那具躯体而且还活着的话，情况就不同了！”

　　“你相信是他吗？”

　　“我相信你的嗅觉，我相信迹象，而且我还相信当你板着这副脸的时候，是因为你清楚已经找到了罪犯但还不知道如何逮住他。Tristan，最要紧的是找到那个‘可怜先生’，尽管他处于昏迷状态，但还是一个人质。付清账单，然后去乡下！”

　　Tristan站起来，拥抱Isolde，在她的额角上吻了一下。他在桌上放了两张纸币，然后快步走到街上。

　　在通往Fareham三个半小时的路途中，Tristan一直不停地寻找犯罪动机，还考虑了接近猎物的方法，要既不惊吓他，也不引起他的警觉。

 

TBC

 

PS：下一章重要剧情就要来啦~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

　　渐渐地，屋子重新有了生机。像孩子们绘的那些画，他们把颜色填在上面，又尽力不超越图画的线条。

　　Arthur和Merlin进到每一个房间，打开百叶窗，取下盖在家具上的布罩，打扫灰尘，将它们擦亮，又把壁橱一个个打开。

　　慢慢地，屋子的回忆变成了现时的瞬间，生活重又恢复了它的权利。

　　这个星期四密云遮天，大海像是要打碎花园脚下那些阻拦它去路的礁石。

　　黄昏时分Merlin站在阳台上，凝视着这幕场景。海水变成灰色，驱赶着一堆堆交织着荆棘的海藻。天空转成淡紫色，最后黑了下来。他感到幸福，当大自然终于决定突然发怒的时候，他很喜欢。

　　Arthur已经把小客厅、书房和他母亲的写字间收拾干净。明天，他们要整理楼上的三间卧室。

　　Arthur坐在大玻璃窗台摆着的垫子上，瞧着Merlin。

　　“来到这里以后你就再没发过脾气了。”

　　“你喜欢看我发脾气吗？”

　　“我只是觉得你的脾气没有你想的那么糟。也或许是因为你更适合这里。这里是一个让人平静的地方。”

　　Merlin走过去坐在他身边，靠在他身上，“这里，是最让我平静的地方。”

　　Arthur拥抱他，接着是亲吻。

　　最后，在爱雨过后的温柔甜蜜之中，他们的躯体和灵魂都平静下来，在黑暗中抱成一团望着大海。在海浪拍岸声的哄摇催眠下，他们终于睡着了。

　　Tristan一直到天黑时才赶到。他下榻Fareham峡谷旅店。前台服务小姐把一个朝着大海的大房间的钥匙交给他。房间在一座有游廊的平房里，位于俯瞰着海湾的那个花园的顶部，所以他得重新驾车去那里。他正在打开旅行袋，忽然闪电撕裂了天空。他意识到自己住在只有三个半小时路程的地方，却从未给过自己时间来看看这种场面。在这一瞬间，他想到给Isolde打个电话，来分享这段时光，而不要单独一人待着。他掏出手机，吸了一口气，又将它轻轻放回去，没有去拨电话号码。

　　他点了一盘吃的，坐在电视机前看电视，终于顶不住困倦，不到十点钟就睡着了。

　　清晨，太阳醒过来，发出相当耀眼的光芒，足以恐吓所有的云彩——它们都不声不响地溜走了。在屋子的四周，一个湿润的黎明诞生了。

　　Arthur醒来躺在阳台上，Merlin双手握拳还睡着。睡觉对他还是件新鲜事。在最初几个月里他没能睡觉，这使他的那些日子长得出奇。

　　在花园的顶部，Tristan正躲在正门边的斜坡后，用一架长焦望远镜窥探着，这架望远镜是在他工作二十年时送给自己的礼物。上午十一点左右，他看见Arthur在花园里朝着他爬上来。他的嫌疑人从玫瑰园拐了个九十度弯，走到车库门前打开了门。

　　Arthur走进门去，迎面是一张篷布，上面积满了灰尘。他揭开罩子，露出一辆1961年生产的旧的福特旅行小汽车。在防雨布下，这辆车有种收藏车的气派。

　　Arthur微笑起来，想起了Ector的怪癖。他绕着车子转了一圈，然后打开左边的后门。一股旧皮革的味道冲鼻而来。他坐到后排上，关上车门，然后闭上眼睛，回想起一个冬天的夜晚，在Alexandra 公园的百货商场门前，他看见一个穿风衣的男子，这个男子险些被他用太空枪一枪击中，在最后一刹那，是他母亲置身于射击的轴线上，用慈祥的天真拯救了这个男子。模样酷似汽车点烟器的原子裂变枪里大概还有未发射的子弹。他想起1993年的那个圣诞老人，和他的电动火车一起被夹在中央热气管道里。

　　他似乎听见了马达的隆隆声，他打开窗户，探出头去，感觉他的头发被从记忆中掀起的风卷起，吹向后面，他把手伸到外面，略微伸直手臂，跟车子一块儿玩耍，因为它已经变成了一架飞机，他使它倾斜来改变它的受风量，感觉它一会儿飞上车库的屋顶，一会儿又俯冲下来。

　　当他重新睁开眼睛时，他看见粘在方向盘上的一张小纸片。

 

　　Arthur，如果你要启动车子，右边的搁板上有一个蓄电池充电器。在点火之前，先踩两下油门，让汽油流进来。如果它开始只稍稍转动一下，请你别见怪，这是一辆1961年的福特车，这是正常的。要是给轮胎充气，气泵放在盒子里，在充电器下面。吻你。Ector。

　　他从车里出来，关上车门，朝搁板走去。正是在车库的这个角落里，他看见了那条小船。他走近它，用手指轻轻地抚摸。在木头长椅下他发现了一根垂钓绳，是他的，绿色的线绕在软木盘上，线头上是一个生锈的鱼钩。他一下子激动不已，几乎站立不稳。他又重新站直身子，取下充电器，打开老福特车的发动机盖，接上线头给蓄电池充电。在离开车库时，他把两扇滑动拉门开得大大的。

　　Tristan打开记事本，写下笔记。他两眼紧盯着嫌疑人不放。他看见Arthur在棚架下摆好桌子坐下来，吃中饭，然后收拾餐具。当Arthur在屋子内院的阴暗处躺在靠垫上打盹儿时，他才咬了几口三明治歇一会儿。当Arthur重新回到车库，他又开始盯梢。他听到气泵的声响，接着更清晰地传来六缸发动机的马达声，汽车在轻咳了两声后便起动了。车子开到门厅旁，Tristan盯着它。他决定中止监视，去周围收集一些有关这个古怪人物的情况。

　　晚上八点左右他回到房间，给Isolde打电话。

　　“喂，”她招呼道，“你在哪儿？”

　　“哪儿都不在。没有任何异常，或者几乎可以这么说。他独自一人，白天他弄了很多玩意儿，他擦亮家具，修修补补，午饭和晚饭后都休息一会儿。我问了那些商人。这房子是他母亲的，这女人去世已有很多年了。那木板屋原来住着园丁，一直到他死。你瞧，这些东西让我真的没有什么进展。当他母亲的房子向他啼鸣时，他有权重新把它打开。”

　　“那为什么又说几乎？”

　　“因为他的行为很奇怪。他自言自语，在饭桌上他表现得像是有两个人吃饭。有时他面对大海，胳膊抬在空中足足有十分钟。昨天晚上在屋子的内院里，他自己一个人抱着。”

　　“怎么这样？”

　　“就像他和一个关系非常亲密的人在一起，只不过他是独自一人！”

　　“也许他以自己的方式重新回味记忆呢？”

　　“在我的记事本里有许多的也许！”

　　“你依然相信这条线索吗？”

　　“我不清楚，我的美人，但无论如何他的行为里有某种奇怪的东西。”

　　“那是什么呢？”

　　“作为一个罪犯，他平静得出奇。”

　　“所以，你还是相信这条线索。”

　　“我还要过两天再回来。明天我要直接去那里转一转。”

　　“你要当心！”

　　他挂了电话，陷入沉思。

　　Arthur用手指抚摸那架钢琴的键盘。虽然乐器不再有过去那种悦耳的声音，他还是弹奏了歌剧《少年维特的烦恼》里面的《月光曲》，跳过了几个过于不和谐的音符。这是Igraine偏爱的曲子。他一边弹奏一边和Merlin说话。Merlin像往常那样坐在窗台上：一条腿伸直搁在窗台上，另一条腿弯曲着，背靠着墙。

　　“明天我去市区买东西，我要先关上门。我们几乎什么都没了。”

　　“Arthur，你打算将你所有的生活放弃多久？”

　　“现在必须进行这样的讨论吗？”

　　“我处在这种状况也许会好几年，或者……我在想你是否明白你被牵扯到什么事情里面。你有你的工作，你的朋友、职责，你的社交圈。”

　　“什么是我的社交圈？我可是乡下人，我没有社交圈，Merlin，我们来这里还不到一星期，而且我已经有两年没用过假期了，就给我一点时间吧。”

　　Arthur把他抱在怀里，装出想要入睡的样子。

　　“不，Arthur，你有你的世界。我们都有各自的世界。两个人彼此在一起生活，仅仅互相爱恋是不够的。他们必须和谐相容，在合适的时间相会，而对于我们来说，事实上并不是这样。”

　　“我跟你说过我爱你了吗？”他用腼腆的口气问。

　　“你的行动给了我爱的表示，”Merlin说，“这比口头要好得多。”

　　Merlin不相信偶然。为什么在这个星球上他是唯一能与自己说话、交流的人？为什么他们会像现在这样相处？为什么他有这样的感觉：Arthur能猜测他所有的心思？

　　“为什么你把自己最好的东西给我，而只从我这里得到如此之少？”

　　“因为你在这里，你存在着，是这样快速、这样突然。因为你的片刻工夫对于你已经是漫长无比，昨日已经过去，明天尚未到来，只有今天，只有现在才最重要。”

　　Arthur补充说，除了尽其所能不让他死去外，他别无选择……

　　但是Merlin害怕的正是“尚未存在的事”，Arthur为了让他宽心，和他说每一个明天都会像他心里期盼的日子一样。他将完全按照自己给予和接受的意愿生活。“对于所有的人而言，明天是一种神秘，但这种神秘应当引起欢笑和渴望，而不是害怕和拒绝。”

　　Arthur亲吻他的眼睑，捧住他的手，把身子贴在他的脊背上。

　　深夜慢慢来到他俩身边。

　　

　　Arthur正在整理老福特车的后备厢，这时他看见花园上面一道烟尘。Tristan从山道上鲁莽地开车下来，他把车停在门廊前，Arthur双手拿着东西迎接他。

　　“你好，你有什么事需要帮忙吗？”Arthur问。

　　“我从Gosport来，房屋介绍所告诉我这座房子没人住，我要在这一带买房子，所以我就来看看。可是看上去它好像已经卖了，我来得太晚了。”

　　Arthur回答说这房子不卖，这是他母亲的房子，他刚刚重新启用。考虑到天气很闷，附近没有什么商店，他建议Tristan喝一杯柠檬水。

　　老警探谢绝了，他表示不想因此而将Arthur留在家里。

　　Arthur一再坚持，请他坐到门廊下，让他稍等片刻。他关上旅行车的后车门，跑到屋子里拿出一个托盘，上面有两只玻璃杯和一大瓶柠檬水。

　　“这座房子很漂亮，”Tristan说道，“这个地方像这样的房子大概不多吧？”

　　“我不清楚，我回这儿没多久。”

　　“你怎么突然要回这儿来？”

　　“我想，是该回来的时候了。我在这儿长大，自从妈妈去世后，我从未回来，但突然非要这样做不可。”

　　“怎么，没有什么特别的理由吗？”

　　Arthur有些发窘，这个陌生人提的问题过于涉及个人的隐私了，就好像他已经知道某件事情但又不愿将它挑明。他觉得自己正在受人摆布。他没有把这跟Merlin联系起来，而是想到在和一个房产推销商打交道，这些推销商企图和他们未来的牺牲品之间建立联系。

　　“无论如何，”Arthur接着说道，“我永远也不和它分开！”

　　“你说得完全对。一所祖辈的房子不是拿来卖的，我甚至把这种出售祖辈家产的行为视为一种大不敬。”

　　Arthur已经起疑，Tristan觉得到了该退一步的时候。他让Arthur去买东西，另外，他自己也要去附近“找找另外的房子”。他热情地感谢Arthur的招待。他们俩都站起身，Tristan上了车，发动马达，挥手示意，然后开车走了。

　　“他想要干什么？”Merlin低声问道，他刚刚出现在门廊下。

　　“听他说，想买这所房子。”

　　“我不喜欢这件事。”

　　“我也是，但我不知道为什么。”

　　“你觉得他是个警察吗？”

　　“不，我认为我们有点偏执狂了，我看不出他们怎么能够找到我们的踪迹。我想这只是一个来摸摸底的房屋推销商或房屋介绍员。别担心。你留在家里还是一起去？”

　　“我和你一起去！”Merlin抓紧他的手臂。

　　Arthur把手放在他的手上，让他安心。

　　他们走后二十分钟，Tristan又徒步走下花园。

　　回到屋前，他发现大门已经上了锁，便试着在底层绕了一圈。没有一扇窗户是打开的，但只有一扇百叶窗是关上的。一个唯一关闭的房间，对于这个老侦探来说足以由此得出结论。他没有在房前久待，而是迅速回到他的车上。他掏出手机，拨通Isolde的电话号码。

　　交谈的内容是丰富的，Tristan告诉他，目前还是既无证据又无迹象，但他本能地觉得Arthur是有罪的。

　　Isolde不怀疑他的洞察力，只是Tristan并未被授权进行调查，不可以去骚扰一个没有可信动机的人。

　　他肯定解开这个谜的钥匙就在于这个动机。而对于一个表面上稳重，又不特别需要金钱的人来说，要冒这么大的风险，这个动机肯定是很重要的。但是Tristan找不到解决问题的途径。所有传统的动机都已经被考虑过了。没有一个能站得住脚。于是他想起虚张声势的一招：迅速和嫌疑犯交锋，力图出其不意地让他做出一种反应、一种态度，来证实或消除自己的怀疑。

　　他发动汽车，开到Arthur的宅子旁，把车停在门廊前。

　　Arthur和Merlin过了一个小时才回家。Arthur下了福特车，双眼直直地盯着Tristan。Tristan向他走过去。

　　“两点！”Arthur严肃地说道，“第一，这房子不卖；第二，这是私人领地！”

　　“我知道，再说它是否出售我根本无所谓，该是介绍我自己的时候了。”说话间，Tristan出示了警徽。他走近Arthur，把脸凑到Arthur的脸旁继续说：“我要跟你谈谈。”

　　“我想这是你正在做的事！”

　　“要很久。”

　　“我有时间。”

　　“可以进去吗？”

　　“不，没有搜查令不能进！”

　　“你要是这么玩儿就错了！”

　　“你对我撒谎就已经错了，我接待了你，我已经尽到了主人的责任！”

　　“至少我们可以坐在门廊下吧？”

　　“可以，你先请！”

　　他们俩都坐在荡椅上。Merlin站在台阶前，害怕极了。Arthur向他眨眨眼，请他放心，让他明白自己控制着局面，不必担心。

　　“我能为你做什么呢？”Arthur问警察。

　　“向我解释你的动机，正是在这点上我没搞清楚。”

　　“我的什么动机？”

　　“我对你很坦率，我知道这是你。”

　　“你似乎有过于简单之嫌，不错，是我，从我出生那天起我就是我，我从未患过精神分裂症。你说的是什么？”

　　Tristan想跟他说Merlin Emrys先生的躯体，他指控他在一个同党的帮助下，使用一辆旧的救护车，在星期天夜里偷了这具躯体。他还说这辆救护车已经在一家修车厂被找到。Tristan继续运用他的策略，他断言躯体就在这儿，在这所房子里，确切地说，就在那唯一一间百叶窗关闭的房间里。“我所不明白的是为什么，正是这点纠缠着我。”他不久就要退休了，他认为自己不能以一个谜来结束自己的职业生涯。他想了解这件事的来龙去脉。唯一让他感兴趣的，就是搞清促使Arthur行动的原因。

　　“我压根儿不在乎能否把你送进铁笼。我一生都在做这样的事，把人送入牢里，让他们待几年再出来，然后又重新开始。像这样的罪，你会被判五年或者更多，我无所谓。但我想弄个明白。”

　　Arthur假装一点也不懂警探所说的东西。“这具躯体和救护车是怎么回事？”

　　“我会尽量少占用你的时间。你是否允许我不带搜查证就参观一下那个关着百叶窗的房间？”

　　“不！”

　　“为什么，假如你没有什么要隐藏的话？”

　　“因为这个房间是我母亲的卧室和写字间，而且自从她去世后，房间就一直锁着。这是我没有勇气重新打开的唯一的一个地方，也正因为这样，所以里面的百叶窗都闭着。这个地方已经关闭了二十多年了。只有当我做好了准备，我才会越过这扇门的门槛，即使是为了驳斥你那个荒诞离奇的故事，我也是如此。我希望我已经说得很清楚了。”

　　“要是这样的话，我也只好随你了。”

　　“那么好吧，就这样，随我好了，我得搬清后备厢里的东西。”

　　Tristan站起来，向他的汽车走去。开车门时他转过头来两眼直直地盯着Arthur，他犹豫了一会儿，决定唬人唬到底。

　　“如果你想私下看看这个地方，这是我能理解的，那就今天晚上去吧。因为我很固执，明天傍晚我会拿着搜查令回来，那你就不再会是一个人了。当然，你也可以决定在晚上把躯体挪个地方。但玩起猫捉老鼠的游戏来我比你要棋高一着，我干这行已有三十年了，而你的生活会变成一场噩梦。我把我的名片放在栏杆上，上面有我的手机号码，你有什么事随时都可以找我。”

　　“你得不到搜查令的！”

　　“我自有办法，祝你晚上好。”

　　说完他一阵风似的离开了，Arthur就这样待了几分钟，两手叉在腰间，心乱如麻。

　　Merlin打断了他的思路：“应当向他承认事实，再跟他谈判！”

　　“必须尽快把你的躯体藏到其他地方。”

　　“不，我不同意，这样已经够了！他可能会躲在某处盯着你，等你露出破绽。他会把你弄成现行犯罪的。别再继续下去了，Arthur，这关系到你的生命，你听他说了吗，你有可能坐五年牢！”

　　Arthur感觉得到警察在吓唬人，他手里无凭无据，他搞不到搜查令。Arthur说明了他的解救计划：天黑时，他们从屋子前面出去，把躯体放进小船。“我们沿着海岸划行，把你藏在一个山洞里躺两三天。我对附近很熟悉，不会遇到危险的。”如果那个警察来搜查，他就会白忙一场，他会道歉，然后不得不将此事了结。

　　“他会盯着你，因为这是一个警察，而且他很固执，”Merlin反驳道，“如果你让他在这桩调查中赢得时间，如果你跟他谈判，用解开他谜底的钥匙换取一种安排，你还有机会从这件事情中脱身。现在就动手吧，过后就为时太晚了。”

　　“处在重要关头的是你的生命，所以今晚要转移你的躯体。”

　　“Arthur，你应当是有理智的，这是莽撞行事，而且这太危险了。”

　　Arthur转过身去，重复道：“我们今夜出海。”然后他卸下汽车后备厢里的东西。

　　在白天剩下的时间里气氛沉闷，他们俩几乎不说话，只交换几个眼神。

　　傍晚，Merlin走过来，站在他前面，把他抱在怀里。Arthur也温柔地拥抱他：“我不能让他们把你抢走，你明白吗？”他明白，但不能任由Arthur将自己牵扯进来。

　　Arthur等到天黑，从朝着花园下方的落地窗出去。他一直走到礁石上，发现大海反对他的计划。巨浪滚滚，撞击海岸，使他的计划难以实施。第一个拍岸浪过来，小船就会被打得粉碎。大海像脱了缰的野马，狂风兴起，加速卷起一个个巨浪。

　　他蹲下身，攥紧了拳头。

　　Merlin无声无息地走近他，把手放在他的肩上，跪在他身边，拥抱他。

　　“我们回去吧，”Merlin吻了吻他的头发，“你要受凉的。”

　　“我……”

　　“什么都别说，把这当作一种征兆吧。我们要无忧无虑地度过今宵，明天你会发现某件事，还有也许黎明时就风平浪静了。”

　　但是Arthur知道公海的大风预示着一场至少延续三天的风暴的开始。发怒的大海从来不会在一夜之间平静下来。他们在厨房里吃了晚饭，然后在客厅的壁炉里点了火。

　　他们几乎一言不发。Arthur思前想后，想不出别的什么主意。

　　屋外，风刮得更猛，吹弯了树木，要把它们折断。大雨敲打着窗上的玻璃，发出响亮的声音。大海向礁石的壁垒发起无情的进攻。

　　“以前当大自然像这样大发雷霆时，我很喜欢，但今晚这就像是《龙卷风》的电影预告片。”Arthur终于打破沉默说道。

　　“今晚你好像很忧愁，Arthur，你不该这样。我们又不是在别离。你总是对我说不要去想明天，让我们利用这些依然属于我们的时间吧。”

　　“但现在我做不到，我不能再这样只顾眼前而不去考虑以后的日子。你怎么办？”

　　“我想着眼下的分分秒秒，它们是永恒的。”

　　Merlin决定给他讲个故事，说这是一个替他解闷的游戏。

　　Merlin请他想象赢了一场大赛，其奖金是这样的：每天早上一家银行给他开一个有86400英镑的账户。既然所有的游戏都有其规则，这个游戏也有两条：

　　“第一条规则是你白天没有花掉的钱，晚上就被取走。你不能作弊，你不能把这些钱划到另一个账户上去，你只能花掉它们。但每天早上醒来，银行就给你开好一个新账户，重新有86400英镑，给你白天用。第二条规则：银行可以事先不通知就终止这个小游戏；在任何时候它都可以对你说游戏结束了，它关闭账户，而且也不会再有其他的了。你怎么做？”

　　Arthur不是太明白，他的思绪还很混乱。

　　“可这是很简单的啊，这是一个游戏。每天早上醒来就给你86400英镑，唯一的限制就是要在白天花这些钱，当你睡觉的时候，没有用完的余额就被收回。但这个天上掉下来的礼物或者说这个游戏可能随时都会停止，你明白吗？那么问题是：如果你有这笔馈赠，你怎么做？”

　　Arthur本能地回答说他要花费每一块英镑让自己开心，并送给他所喜爱的人许多礼物。他要用好这个“神奇的银行”给予的每一分钟，给自己和他周围的人的生活带来幸福，“甚至把幸福带给我所不认识的人，因为我想我每天为自己和亲朋好友花不了这86400英镑。但你到底是什么意思？”

　　Merlin答道：“这个神奇的银行我们每个人都有，这就是时间！装在象征富足的羊角中一秒秒脱落的时间！”

　　每天早晨醒来时，一天86400秒的生命就记录在我们贷方的账户上，而当夜晚我们睡觉时也没有重新转过账。在白天没有生活过的人就丧失了，昨日刚刚过去。每天早上这个游戏又重新开始，我们又重新贷入86400秒的生命。而我们则守着这条不可绕过的规则玩耍：银行可以随时关闭我们的账户，而不用任何事先的通知：在任何时候，生命都可能停止。那么我们怎么使用每天的86400秒呢？“生命的每一秒，难道不是比金钱要更贵重吗？”

　　从他出了事故以后，他一天比一天明白，理解时间珍贵的人是如何少而又少。Merlin向他解释这个故事的结论：

　　你想理解生命的含义吗？一年的生命：向一个刚刚在大学升学考试中失利的学生提这个问题吧。一个月的生命：一位母亲刚诞下一个早产儿，她等着孩子从保育箱里出来，能够把安然无恙的婴儿紧紧抱在怀里，去跟她谈谈吧。一个星期：问问一个在工厂或在矿山工作来养活全家的工人吧。一天：问问两个期盼着重逢又被情感弄得腼腆羞怯、惊恐不安的情人吧。一个小时：问问一个被卡在出了故障的电梯里的幽闭恐惧症患者吧。一分钟：去找一个刚从大火中脱离生命危险的消防员吧。一秒钟：瞧瞧一个刚刚躲过一场车祸的人是怎么说的吧。千分之一秒：一个运动员刚刚赢得奥运会银牌，而不是他为之训练一生所想得到的金牌，问问他吧。

　　“生命是神奇的，Arthur，而我是在深知底细的情况下跟你说这些的。因为自从我出事后，我体会到每一分每一秒的价值。所以我请求你，好好利用我们剩下的所有这些分分秒秒吧。”

　　Arthur将他搂在怀里，在他耳畔轻轻地说：“和你在一起的每一秒钟比其他所有的时间都重要。”

　　他们就这样在壁炉前搂抱着，度过了余下的夜晚。

　　清晨他们抵御不住突袭而至的瞌睡，都睡着了。风暴没有平息，反而愈演愈烈。

　　上午十点左右，Arthur手机的铃声吵醒了他们俩，是Tristan打来的，他问Arthur能否见他，他有话要跟他说，并且对昨日自己的举止行为表示歉意。

　　Arthur犹豫了，他不知道这人是企图耍他还是真心实意。他想到这场倾盆大雨不会允许他们待在外边见面，也考虑到Tristan会利用这个理由进屋里来。Arthur没加考虑，就请他来家吃午饭。也许是为表明他比Tristan更厉害，更使人难以应付。

　　Merlin对此没有做出任何评论，他露出一丝凄凉的苦笑，Arthur并没有看见。

　　探长过了两个小时来到Pendragon家。当Arthur为他开门时，一阵狂风猛地涌进走廊里，连Tristan也不得不帮他一起关上大门。

　　“这是一场飓风！”Tristan大声叫道。

　　“我敢肯定你来这里不是为了谈天气的。”

　　Merlin跟随他们走进厨房。Tristan脱下雨衣放在椅子上，然后坐在桌前。

　　两套餐具已经放好，一盘烤鸡丁沙拉，再加一盘蘑菇炒蛋，权当他们的午饭。另外还有一瓶那巴峡谷的葡萄酒。

　　“你这么接待我真是太好了，我本来也不愿给你造成所有这些精神上的苦恼。”

　　“探长，给我造成苦恼的是你热衷于用那个离奇的故事来烦扰我。”

　　“如果这些故事真的如你所说的那么离奇，那我不会烦扰你太久。好的，是这样，你是建筑师吗？”

　　“你已经知道了！”

　　“什么样的建筑？”

　　“我热衷于古迹修复。”

　　“也就是说……？”

　　“给老建筑物重新赋予生命，保存原有的石块，在技术上将它重做调整，让它适应当今的生活。”

　　Tristan这一击敲得很准，他把Arthur带入一个能够引起他兴趣的话题。但Tristan发现这个话题也同样让他感兴趣。于是这个老探长便掉进了他自己设置的陷阱中。他本想引起Arthur那方的兴趣，建立一条沟通的道路，却被他的嫌疑犯的叙述迷惑住了。

　　Arthur给他上了一堂真正的有关石块的历史课，从古代建筑到传统建筑，还涉及了现代和当代的建筑。老警探着了迷，他接连不断地提问，Arthur一一作答。他们的交谈持续了两个多小时，但他们丝毫没觉得时间很长。Tristan知道了他自己的城市在大地震后是怎样重新建立起来的，了解了他每天都看见的那些高大建筑物的历史，还有许多的趣闻逸事，它们讲述着我们所居住的这些城市和街道是如何诞生的。

　　咖啡喝了一杯又一杯，Merlin惊讶不已。他不动声色地加入到Arthur和探长之间建立的奇怪的默契关系中去。

　　当Arthur说到金门大桥的设计理念的当口，Tristan打断了他。他把手放在Arthur手上，突然改变了话题。

　　他想撇开他的徽章，跟他进行一场两个男人之间的谈话。他需要理解，他把自己描述成一个老警探，他的直觉从未欺骗过他。他感觉而且知道这个年轻人的躯体就藏在走廊尽头那个关闭着的房间里。可是他不明白这起劫持案的动机何在。他认为Arthur是深得做父亲的人喜欢，都想把他作为儿子的那种类型的男人，他觉得他健全、有文化、讨人喜欢。那么，他为什么要冒这么大的风险，将一切置之度外，去偷一个昏迷的家伙的躯体呢？

　　“很遗憾，我本以为我们真的已经产生好感了。”Arthur说着站起来。

　　“但情况是这样，这毫不相干，或者反过来说，这完全有关。我肯定你有真正适当的理由，而且我也打算帮助你。”

　　Tristan对他是完全诚实的，他开始向Arthur吐露隐情，他今晚拿不到搜查令，他没有足够的证据。他必须去Portsmouth见法官，跟他协商，说服他，但他做得到。这样要耗去他三四天时间，Arthur有足够的时间来转移躯体。但是他肯定这样的行动将是一个错误。他不知道Arthur的动机，但是他会毁掉他的一生。如果Arthur同意跟他谈并且告诉他解开这个谜的钥匙的话，他还可以帮助他，也打算这么做。

　　Arthur巧妙的回答略带某种讽刺的味道。他对于探长慷慨大方的手段和善意深有感触，不过对于他们俩经过两个小时的交谈就变得如此熟络仍旧感到惊讶。但是他也辩解道，他无法理解自己的客人。Tristan突然来到他家，Arthur接待他，请他吃饭，而他却在既无证据又无动机的情况下，固执地指控他犯下荒唐大罪。

　　“不，固执的人是你。”Tristan反驳道。

　　“那么，假如我是你的罪犯，你要帮助我的理由，除了多解开一个谜之外，又是什么呢？”

　　老警探的回答是诚恳的。在他职业生涯中他处理过不少案子。这些案子里有数以百计荒唐的动机和卑劣的罪行。但是在所有这些罪犯之间，有一个共同点，他们都是罪恶的凶手、畸形变态的疯子、有怪癖的狂人、害群之马，但是在Arthur身上这些好像都对不上号，所以在毕生从事将那些疯疯癫癫的人送进大牢的职业之后，如果他能避免将一个被牵连进困境中的好人投入班房，“我至少能感到自己总算有一次站在了事物的积极一面。”他最后总结道。

　　“你真是太可爱了，我这么想就这么说，我很看重和你一块儿吃的这顿饭，但是我并没有卷入你所描绘的那种处境之中。我不会打发你走，但我有活儿要干。我们或许还有碰面的机会。”

　　Tristan遗憾地点点头表示同意。他站起来，抓起雨衣。

　　Merlin在他们俩谈话时一直坐在碗橱上，这时他双脚落地跳下来。他们走进通往大门的走廊，Merlin在后边跟着。

　　在写字间门前，Tristan停住脚步，瞧着把手。

　　“怎么样，你打开过你的记忆匣子吗？”

　　“还没有。”Arthur答道。

　　“有时重新回到过去是很艰难的，这需要很大力量和勇气。”

　　“是的，我知道，这也是我试着寻找的东西。”

　　“我知道我不会搞错的，年轻人，我的直觉从不会愚弄我。”

　　正当Arthur要请他离开的时候，房门把手突然开始转动，像是有人从里面开门，接着，门被打开了。

　　Arthur转过身，惊得愣住了，他看见Merlin站在门边，他面带忧愁，凄凉地向他微笑着。

　　“你为什么要这样做？”Arthur低声说，连气都喘不过来。

　　“因为我爱你。”

　　寂静无声。

　　从他所站的位置，Tristan在同一瞬间看到了躺在床上正在输液的躯体。“感谢上帝，他还活着。”他把Arthur丢在门口，走进房间，靠上前去，跪在躯体边上。

　　Merlin把Arthur搂在怀里，温柔地亲吻他的脸。“你不能这样，我不想让你为了我而毁了后半生，我要你自由地生活着，我要你幸福。”

　　“但你就是我的幸福。”

　　Merlin把一个手指放在他嘴唇上。

　　“不，别这样，不要在这样的情况下说。”

　　“你在和谁说话？”老警探问道，他的声音非常友善。

　　“和他。”

　　“如果你想让我帮忙的话，你现在应该跟我解释。”

　　Arthur瞧着Merlin，双眼充满了失望。

　　“你应该告诉他所有真实的情况，不管他信不信你，你都要说真话。”

　　Arthur看着他的眼睛，艰难地吞咽了下，终于妥协了。“来吧，”他朝Merlin点点头，向Tristan说道，“我们去客厅，我把一切都告诉你。”

　　两个男人坐在长沙发上，Arthur向他讲述全部的故事，从第一天夜里一个陌生的年轻人藏在他套间的浴室壁橱里开始，跟他说：“我要跟你说的事情不容易听懂，要接受更是万分困难，但是如果你真想听听我的故事，如果你真的愿意信任我，那么也许你最终会相信我，而这是非常重要的，因为你自己也不知道，你是这个世界上我能够与之分享这一秘密的唯一的人。”

　　Tristan一直听他说着，没有打断过他。夜里很晚的时候，当Arthur说完他的故事时，Tristan从椅子上站起来，打量着对方。

　　“你瞧，探长，这样一个故事，让你的收藏中又多了一个疯子！”

　　“他在这儿，就在我们身边吗？”Tristan问。

　　“就坐在你对面的椅子上，他在看着你。”

　　Tristan摸摸他的硬茬胡子，点点头。“当然，”他又重复道，“当然。”

　　“那么，现在你打算怎么办？”Arthur把目光投向Merlin。

　　Tristan会相信他的！要是Arthur思忖这是为什么，这很简单。因为要编造这样一个达到他所经历的冒险程度的故事，不该是个疯子，应当是个地道的白痴。而在饭桌上和他谈论起他已经服务了三十年的城市历史的这个人，并没有半点白痴的症状。

　　“你的故事必须极其真实，你才会做所有这些事。我不太相信上帝，但我相信人的灵魂。还有，我已经到了职业生涯的尽头，所以我也特别想相信你。”

　　“那么你怎么办呢？”Arthur再次问道。

　　“我能否将他放在车里送回医院？这对他没有危险吧？”

　　“没有，你可以这么做。”Arthur说道，声音里充满了悲痛。

　　这样的话，既然Tristan已经答应过，他会信守诺言的。他会把Arthur从这一困境中解脱出来。

　　“但是我不想和他分开，我不能接受他们将他安乐死！”

　　这，又是另一场战斗了。

　　“我不能包揽一切，老兄！”Tristan把躯体送回去已经要冒风险了，而且只有一个晚上和路上三个小时来编造一个理由，说明找到了受害人但又没有辨认出劫持者。由于他还活着，而且也没有受过任何虐待，他想可以努力一下，让这些材料归档，将它结案。剩下的事情，他也无能为力，“但这已经很不错了，对吗？”

　　Merlin握住他的手。

　　“我知道！”Arthur致谢说。

　　“我让你们俩今晚在这里，明早八点左右我再来，请把出发前的一切都准备好。”

　　“你为什么要这样做？”

　　“我已经跟你说了，因为你让我喜欢，我很尊重你。我永远不会知道你的故事是真实的还是你幻想出来的。但是不论哪种情况，从你这方面来说，你是为了他人的利益才这样做的。有的人几乎可能被说服，认为这是正当防卫，另一些人会说这是救助身处险境的人。而我则不以为然。勇敢属于那些为善良、为至善至美而奋斗的人，在应该行动的时刻，他们从不考虑会招致的后果，勇敢属于他们。好啦，说得很多了，好好利用你们剩下的时间吧。”

　　警官站起来，Arthur和Merlin跟着他。他们打开大门的时候，迎面刮来一阵狂风。

　　“明天见。”他说。

　　“明天见。”Arthur回答，两手插在口袋里。

　　Tristan消失在风暴中。

　　Arthur一夜未眠。清晨他来到写字间，收拾好Merlin的躯体，然后上他的房间准备行李，关上屋里的百叶窗，切断煤气和电路。他们俩都得回Portsmouth的家。Merlin不可以离开他的身体太久，否则会感到极度疲劳。他们在夜里已经讨论过这件事，都同意就这么办。Tristan来装运躯体时，他们也上路回去。

　　探长正点赶来。不到一刻钟时间，Merlin就被裹好毯子，安放到Tristan汽车的后排座位上。九点钟，房屋上了锁，人去楼空。两辆车开回城里。Tristan中午时分来到医院，Arthur和Merlin在差不多的时间回到住所。

 

TBC

PS：下一章是上半部分最后一章~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

　　Tristan遵守了他的诺言。他将完好无损的乘客送到了急诊部。不到一个小时，Merlin的躯体又被放回他被劫走的房间。探长回到警察局，直接去了局长办公室。没有人知道他们俩谈话的内容。谈话持续了两小时，但是当探长走出房间时，他胳膊下夹着厚厚一摞材料，他朝Isolde走去。他把文件夹放到她的办公桌上，两眼直直地盯着她，命令她将这些材料归档打入冷宫，而且不得延误。

　　Merlin和Arthur在Osborne Rd的套间里安家，他们去了海滨，沿着海岸行走，度过下午的时光。由于没有任何迹象表明还要实行安乐死，所以希望由此诞生。

　　在经历了这些事件之后，Merlin的姨妈也许改变了初衷。

　　他们俩去餐馆吃了饭，晚上十点左右才回家，观看电视里播放的电影。

　　生活重又恢复正常，每天都过得这样轻松。他们终于越来越经常地忘掉了让人如此担忧的那些事。

　　Arthur时不时去他的办公室，在那里露个面，签署几份文件。余下的时间，他们俩就一起度过。去电影院，在南海公园的小道上长时间地散步。有一个周末他们去了Southwick公园，住在一个去亚洲旅游的朋友家里。另一个星期的几天里他们去海湾玩帆船，沿着海岸从一个海湾航行到另一个海湾。

　　他们在城里观看一场又一场的演出，杂耍歌舞剧、芭蕾、音乐会和戏剧，接连不断。这些时光就像在懒散的长假里一样，他们对任何东西都要去尝试一下。生活在当下的时刻里，至少有一次不去考虑未来，将明天忘却。不去想其他任何东西，只想正在度过的事情。正如他们所说，这就是秒时理论。

　　和Arthur交臂而过的人，看见他一个人独自说话，或者手臂横在空中，都把他当作疯子。在他们经常去的那些餐馆里，服务员都对这个人司空见惯了。他独自一人吃饭，突然会俯过身去，抓住一只大家都看不见的手亲吻，用一种甜蜜温柔的声音说话，或者在门口装出后退半步，像是让某个不存在的人先走过去一样。一些人认为他失去了理智，另一些人则想象他是鳏夫，生活在他已经去世的伴侣的阴影里。Arthur对此也不再介意，他品尝着这编织他们俩爱情之网的每时每刻。几个星期的时间，他们成了伙伴、情人和生活伴侣。

　　Gwaine也不再担心，对朋友经历这场危机的既成事实他也迁就下来。劫持一事不再受到追究，使他放了心。而这场危机导致他和Percival长期的沉默关系也有了缓和。他担当起事务所的管理工作，相信他的好哥们儿有朝一日会重新恢复理智，所有的事都会步入正轨。他并不着急。重要的是他视为兄弟的Arthur一切更好，或者简单地说：只要他一切都好，无论他生活在哪个世界都无关紧要。

　　就这样过了三个月，没有任何东西来打扰他们的相亲相爱。

　　那件事发生在一个星期二的夜晚。他们在房间里度过一个平静之夜后，都上床去睡了。他们又一起看完了两人共同阅读的一本小说的最后几行，因为必须由Arthur来翻书。他们俩互相搂着，很晚才入睡。

　　大约早上六点钟，Merlin忽然从床上坐起来，大声叫着Arthur的名字。他一下子给惊醒了，两只眼睛睁得大大的。Merlin跪坐在床上，脸色苍白，甚至于清澈透明。

　　“怎么回事？”Arthur问道，声音里满是忧虑。

　　“快把我抱住，我求你了。”

　　Arthur立刻抱住他，没等他提问，Merlin便把手放在他长着新生胡须的脸上，抚摸他的脸颊，把手滑向他的下颌，用无限温情抚摸他的脖颈。

　　Merlin看起来情绪激动：“Arthur，时间到了，他们在抢夺我，我正在消失。”

　　“不！”Arthur大叫起来，把他搂得更紧。

　　“我真的不想离开你，但是没有选择的余地。”

　　“你不能走，不要这样，顶住他们，我求求你！”

　　“Arthur，听我说，我感到我的时间不多了。你给了我意想不到的东西。在因为你而活着之前，我没有想象过人生的幸福只是这么多如此简单的事情。在遇到你之前我活过的那些日子还不如我们一起度过的这些分分秒秒中短暂的一瞬。我希望你永远知道我是多么爱你；我不知道我要走向哪个彼岸，但如果在别处有这样一个彼岸，我会继续像在这个世上那样爱你，用你充满我生命的所有力量和欢乐爱你。”

　　“我不要你走！”

　　“嘘，别作声，听我说。”

　　在他说话时，他外表变得透明，皮肤变得水一样清澈。Arthur拥抱着的他的两腋，已渐渐变成虚空，他觉得他正在逐渐消逝。

　　“我的眼睛里有你微笑的颜色，”Merlin接着说，“谢谢所有这些微笑，谢谢所有这些温情。我要你活下去，当我不在的时候，你必须要重新恢复你的生活。”

　　“没有你我活不下去。”

　　“不，你身上所有的东西，不要为自己留着，你应该将它给予另一个人，否则，这真的是太大的浪费。”

　　“别走，求求你，不要离开我！”

　　“我做不到，我无能为力。你知道，我不痛苦，我只是感觉你在离我而去，我像是捂着棉花听你的声音，我开始看不清你了。我很害怕，Arthur。我这样害怕失掉你。再拉住我一点。”

　　“我抱着你，你感觉不到我了吗？”

　　“不再有什么感觉了，Arthur，my love。”

　　于是他们俩暗自默默流泪：他们更加明白了每秒钟生命的意义、瞬间的价值和一个字的重要性。他们紧紧拥抱着。在一个几分钟的长吻中，他最终消逝了。Arthur的手臂抱住了自己——他痛苦地蜷曲身体，喊叫着大哭起来。

　　他整个身躯颤抖着。他的头朝两边不由自主地晃动。他紧紧攥着拳头，掌心渗出血来。他在呜咽中叫喊着“不”，喊声在房间里回响，使窗玻璃都颤动起来。他试着要站起来，但是又摇摇晃晃跌倒在地上，他双臂还紧紧抱着胸膛。他昏过去好几个小时，过了很久才恢复理智。

　　他面容苍白，全身无力，他拖着脚步来到窗台前，这儿曾是Merlin如此喜欢坐的地方，他扑倒在上面，目光无神。

　　Arthur陷于一个空白的世界中，当这种空白回荡在头脑中的时候，他感觉到它怪怪的味道。它暗中渗入他的血管，渗入他那颗每天跳动的节律都有别于前一天的心脏之中。

　　最初几天里，空白在他身上引起了愤怒、怀疑、嫉妒，不是嫉妒其他人，而是嫉妒飞逝的时间、流失的光阴。这种隐隐约约的空白，逐渐渗透进来，改变了他的感情，把它们磨快、削尖，使它们变得更锋利。起初他本以为这种空白的形成是为了伤害他，但实际上却与之相去甚远，感情以它最细腻的侧面让他更好地明白道理。他感到缺乏，对许多事物的缺乏：他人，深入他肌肤的爱情，对肉体的欲求，寻找气味的鼻子，寻找发丝以便在上面抚摸的手，透过泪水只看到回忆的眼睛，寻找他人皮肤的皮肤，另一只搂抱着空虚的手，根据空白的世界所强制的节奏有秩序地蜷缩起来的每一个手指节，落下来并在空虚中晃荡的脚，所有这些他都感到缺乏。

　　他就这样精疲力竭，在家中度过了几个漫长的白天和同样漫长的黑夜。在绘图桌上他给一个幽灵写信，他从桌边来到床上，凝视着天花板，却又对其视而不见。他的座机电话被翻了个儿，话筒甩到一边已有多日，他对此也没有注意。他对这些都无所谓，从此以后他也不再等待任何电话。一切都不再重要。

　　在一个令人窒息的日子，他走出家门，想呼吸一点新鲜空气。那天晚上，天下着雨，他穿着一件风衣，感到仅有一点力气去穿过街道，站到对面的人行道上去。

　　小街是黑白两色的，Arthur坐在围墙的矮墙上。在由街道的轮廓勾勒出的长长的通道的尽头，那所维多利亚式的楼房静卧在它的小花园里。

　　在这个没有月亮的夜晚，只有一扇窗户还泻着一丝光线，那是他客厅的窗。雨已经止住，但他依旧浑身潮湿。他想象着Merlin还站在窗后，他能感到他那轻柔的动作，但他已经悄悄离去了。

　　在铺路石的阴影上面，他相信依然可以看见他躯体细微的波正在这条街的角落消失。像往常一样，在他自己感到脆弱的这种时刻，他把两只手放进风衣口袋里，猫起腰行走着。

　　灰白的墙长长的，他跟随Merlin的脚步，为了永远不要追上他，他走得相当缓慢。在小街的入口，他犹豫了。然后，迫于细雨和令他全身麻木的寒冷，他才向入口处走去。

　　他坐在矮墙上，把这一突如其来急剧中断的生活的每一分钟重新回顾一遍，让它在心头复活。

　　*Arthur，怀疑和陪伴着它的选择，是使我们感情之弦颤动的两种力量。不要忘了只有这种颤动的和声是重要的。*

　　母亲的声音和回忆突然从他的心底涌现出来。于是，Arthur抬起他沉沉的身躯，他瞧了最后一眼，怀着一种失败的负罪感回家。

　　白茫茫的天空预示着没有色彩的一天的来临。所有的清晨都是宁静的，但是只有一些宁静与空白同义，其他的则有时富于同谋关系。Arthur回家时想到的正是那些空白的宁静。

　　当有人猛烈敲打Arthur的房门时，他躺在客厅的地毯上，像是在和鸟儿说话。他没有爬起来。

　　“Arthur，你在家吗？我知道你在里面。给我开门，该死的，真见鬼。开门！”Gwaine大声喊着。“开门，不然我要撞进来了！”

　　在Gwaine肩膀的第一次撞击下，门框震了一下。

　　“该死的，痛死我了，我的肩胛骨要脱臼了，你快开门！”

　　Arthur爬起来，走到门前，转动插销，还没等门打开，就转过身，仰面倒在长沙发上。Gwaine进到房里，他被那到处乱七八糟的场面震住了。地板上铺满了几十张纸片，都是他朋友手写的信。在厨房里，散乱的罐头在橱柜台面上扔得到处都是。洗碗池里的餐具都要满出来了。

　　“好哇，这里打过仗了，你失败了吗？”

　　Arthur一声不吭。

　　“行啊，他们折磨你了，他们割了你的声带。哦，说呀，你聋了？是我，你的哥们儿！你是患了蜡屈症还是你喝醉了酒还没醒过来？”

　　Gwaine看见Arthur呜咽起来。他坐到Arthur身旁，抱住他的肩膀。

　　“Arthur，出什么事啦？”

　　“十天前他死了。一天早上，他就这么走了。他们杀死了他，我不能够制止，Gwaine，我不能！”

　　“我知道了。”

　　Gwaine紧紧抱着他。

　　“哭吧，老兄，你想怎么哭就怎么哭好了。这能洗净悲伤。”

　　“其他的我什么都做不了！”

　　“那么，继续哭吧，你还有余泪，还没有哭干。”

　　Gwaine看到翻过去的座机电话，站起来把它重新放好。

　　“我打了好多次你的电话，手机关机，座机占线，你就不会把话筒放好吗？”

　　“我没有注意。”

　　“你十天没有接到一个电话，而你都没有注意？”

　　“我无所谓电话，Gwaine！”

　　“你不应该这样下去，老兄。这场奇遇曾让我不知所措，但现在倒是弄得你不知所措了。醒醒吧，Arthur，你钻进了一个荒诞离奇的怪故事的牛角尖里。你应该重新站稳脚跟面对现实。你正在毁掉自己的一生。你不再工作，你看上去像一个居无定所的醉醺醺的流浪汉，你瘦得像一颗钉子，你的脸看上去像二战资料上的人。你已经有几个星期没在办公室露面了，大家都在想你是不是还活在世上。你爱上了一个陷于昏迷的家伙，你给自己编造了一个引起幻觉的故事，你偷了他的躯体，现在你又为一个鬼魂服丧。但你可知道在这个城里有个精神病专家，他是亿万富翁，而他还不知道这件事！你需要接受治疗，老兄！你没有选择，我不可能看你处在这种境地而置之不顾。所有这一切只是一个变成噩梦的梦境而已。”

　　一阵电话铃声打断了他，Gwaine走过去拿起电话，他又把话筒递给Arthur。“是个警察，他很生气。他说他十天来一直试着给你打电话，他想马上跟你说话。”

　　“我没什么可跟他说的。”

　　Gwaine抓起Arthur的手放在听筒上：“你跟他说，要不我让你把这话筒给吃下去。”他把话筒放到Arthur的耳朵上。

　　Arthur听着，突然一下子跳起来。他谢过打电话的人，就开始在满屋子凌乱不堪的杂物堆里狂乱地寻找他的钥匙。

　　“我可以知道出了什么事吗？”目睹了诈尸过程的Gwaine被吓地站在一边。

　　“我没时间，我必须找到钥匙。”

　　“他们来抓你了吗？”

　　“扯哪儿去了！帮我找找，别说蠢话了。”

　　“他好多了。他又重新开始骂我了。”

　　Arthur找到了他的那串钥匙，他向Gwaine道歉，说他没时间向他做解释，说时间很紧，但他今晚会给他打电话的。Gwaine站在那里目瞪口呆。

　　“我不知道你去哪儿，但如果是一个公共场所，我还是坚决劝你换件衣服，洗个脸。”Arthur犹豫了一会儿。然后瞥眼瞧瞧自己映在客厅镜子里的身影。他跑进浴室，掉转眼睛，不看那个壁柜，有些地方会重新勾起他痛苦的回忆。几分钟的时间，他洗脸，刮胡子，换了衣服，像一阵风似的从浴室出来，甚至没向Gwaine道别就冲下楼去，一直跑到车库里。

　　汽车全速穿过城市，最后停在Portsmouth St James医院的停车坪上。他连车门也来不及锁上，就跑到接待大厅里。等他气喘吁吁地赶到时，Tristan已经坐在大厅椅子上等着他。探长站起来，抓住他的肩膀，请他镇静下来。Merlin的姨妈在医院里。考虑到有关情况，Tristan已经把一切都告诉她了。至少，是把差不多所有的事都跟她说了。她正在五楼的走廊里等着Arthur。

　　Merlin的姨妈坐在重症监护室入口的一把椅子上。她一看到Arthur就站起来，向他走过去给他一个拥抱。

　　“我不认识你，我们只见过一次，你还记得吗，是在海滨，是那条狗它认出了你！我不知道为什么，我也不明白所有的事情，但是我受到你这么大的恩惠，我永远都不知如何向你表达我的谢意。”

　　接着她把情况告诉Arthur。

　　Merlin是十天前从昏迷中苏醒过来的，什么道理大家都一无所知。他的脑电图长时间来一直是平平一根直线，一天清晨突然波动起来，表现了频繁的生物电活动。是一个值班护士觉察到了这个信号。她立刻通报科里的住院医生。随后的几个小时里，病房好像变成了蜂窝，医生们进进出出，一批又一批来这里发表他们的意见，或者只是来看看这个从深度昏迷中苏醒过来的病人。

　　最初那几天他一直是无知觉的。后来，渐渐地，他开始活动他的手指和手。昨天起，他能长时间睁开双眼，细看身边发生的一切，但依旧不能说话，不能随便发出声音。有的教授认为或许应该重新教他说话，另一些教授则肯定反正到时间他自然能说！昨天夜里，他已经能用眨眼来回答问题了。他非常虚弱，抬手臂都像要花费很大的力气。医生在解释这点时说，这是他这么长久地躺卧和不活动造成的肌肉萎缩所致。这也可以慢慢地通过康复训练来恢复。最后，核磁共振诊断和大脑扫描也让人乐观，时间也证实了这一乐观的看法。

　　Arthur没听完Nimueh通报的结尾便走进病房。心电仪发出有规律的让人放心的嘀嘀声。Merlin睡着了，眼睑闭着。他脸色虽然苍白，但依然是充满生气的。望着他，Arthur突然感到一阵激动。他坐在床头，握着他的手，然后在他手指上吻了一下。他坐到一张椅子上，就这样待着，久久地望着他。

　　入夜，Merlin睁开双眼，盯着他看，接着向他微笑。

　　“一切都好，我在这儿，”Arthur轻轻对他说，“别累着了，你马上就能说话。”

　　Merlin皱起眉头，踌躇了一会儿，重新向他微笑，然后又睡了。

　　Arthur每天都去医院，他坐在他面前，等他苏醒过来。每一次Arthur都跟他说话，告诉他外面发生的事。Merlin不能说话，但是在他讲话时，他总是盯着他看，然后又睡过去。

　　这样又过去了十多天。Merlin的姨妈和Arthur轮着值班。两个星期之后，正当Arthur来到走廊时，Nimueh跑到楼梯平台上，告诉他从昨夜开始，Merlin重新恢复了说话的能力。他用嘶哑迟钝的声音说了几个字。

　　Arthur走进病房，紧紧挨着Merlin坐下。Merlin睡着了，他把手伸进他的头发，轻轻抚摸着他的前额。

　　“我是这样想念你说话的声音。”Arthur跟他说。

　　Merlin睁开眼睛，抓住他的手，用一种迟疑的目光凝视着他，问道：

　　“你是谁？为什么你每天都在这里？”

　　Arthur马上就明白了。他的心一阵发紧。他带着许多温柔和爱回答：

　　“我要跟你说的事情不容易听懂，要接受更是万分困难，但是如果你真的想听听我的故事，如果你真的愿意信任我，那么也许你最终会相信我，而这是非常重要的，因为你自己也不知道：你是这个世界上我能够与之分享这一秘密的唯一的人。”

 

 

 

　　那是Merlin最后一次见到这个金发的男人。

 

TBC

 

PS：到这里原作者的《假如这是真的》就完结了，后续故事叫《与你重逢》，因为是一个故事，后面发布就不再重复了~放心，HE~

故事的主线还是属于原作者的，因为太喜欢这篇故事的浪漫气息，希望能为AM也创造这样一个世界，小若根据情况做了部分改动。太喜欢这种浪漫的感觉了，想送给我雁，同时也分享给大家~

关于人物的部分，可能有些读者会认为故事人物的性格会和大家通常见到的不同，但是小若认为剥去性格和行为方式的外衣，他们的灵魂本质是一致的。没有Uther，受到Igraine影响较大的Arthur性格肯定会温柔地多吧~

嗯，整体上说，这个故事真的不是小若的风格，虽然也没有《Across the Waves》那么尖锐（愤慨下的产物呃……）。不过，谁也无法拒绝温暖人心的东西吧~希望能够献给每一个疲惫受伤的灵魂~

等这个故事的后半部分更完，就一口作气把《Fire in the Fate Moor》更掉！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔上半部分完结。下一章开始下半部分~


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

　　Arthur到酒店前台结了账。时间尚早，他还可以在附近转一转。酒店的服务生把寄存行李的小票递了上来，他顺手就揣在了外衣的口袋里面。他穿过酒店前的小院，沿着美院街一路前行。地面上的鹅卵石早前已洗刷一新，此刻正伴随着晨曦的第一缕阳光在慢慢地晾干。波拿巴大街上，有好几家商店已经准备开门。Arthur在一家糕点铺的橱窗跟前迟疑了一阵子，然后继续迈开脚步。不远的前方，圣日耳曼德佩教堂的白色钟楼终于在这五颜六色初醒的晨光中清清楚楚地显现出来。他一直走到了弗斯滕伯格广场，此刻那里寂静无声。

　　一道铁制卷帘门卷了起来。站在门里的是卖花的年轻姑娘，她罩着一件白色的大褂，看起来就好像是一个迷人的女化学家。Arthur跟她打了个招呼。两天以前，他还住在那套小公寓里面，那时候经常会来这里和她一起天马行空地挑一些花，胡乱扎在一起，然后拿回家，摆在三个房间里看花开花落。

　　卖花姑娘也跟他打了个招呼，却不知道接下来可能就再也见不到他了。

　　在周末前的那个晚上，他把公寓的钥匙交还给了门卫，好几个月的法国生活就这样画上了句号。在这几个月里，他完成了自己职业生涯至今最大的一个建筑项目——英法文化交流中心。

　　或许会有那么一天，他将跟心中那个魂牵梦萦的人一起重游故地。到时候，他会带着他去看看这片街区里那些他自己最爱的小街小巷；他们还可以一起沿着塞纳河漫步，这是Arthur最近慢慢喜欢上的“保留项目”，虽然巴黎这段时间里经常下雨，也丝毫没有影响他的兴致。

　　他坐到路边的长凳上，开始写信，信的内容早已在心里打过无数次底稿。还差几句就写完的时候，他停了下来，把信纸折好套上信封，但没有封口就放进了自己的口袋。他看了看表，站起来，转身向酒店的方向走去。

　　约好的出租车不会等人，他的飞机还有三个小时就要起飞了。在抵达伦敦后，他将转机到Portsmouth Solent机场。

　　到了晚上，在径自离开那么长一段时间之后，他就将回到属于自己的城市了。

　　Portsmouth港湾夕阳如火。透过舷窗可以看到大桥与港口在云雾中闪现。飞机朝着Portsmouth Solent机场的方向倾斜，缓缓下降，起初机头向南，在掠过Lee-on-the-Solent高尔夫球场之后，转了一个弯。前方地上是一大片空地，积水反射着光，从机舱里面往外看，感觉就好像是正在无数闪光碎片构成的镜面上滑行一样。

　　萨博敞篷跑车在两辆卡车中间呼啸而过，斜斜地穿插了三条车道，那些司机因为愤怒而按响的喇叭声瞬间就已经被远远地抛到了后面。Gwaine像一阵风一样卷下了第B3385号高速公路，速度如此之快，以至于差一点没能开进通往Portsmouth Solent机场的那条辅路。一直到斜坡尽头，他才减慢了速度，在车载显示屏上找着路。一不小心错过了岔路口，他很不满意地嘟囔了一句，然后直接挂上后挡，倒着开了100多米，这才转进了停车场的入口。

　　在飞机的驾驶舱里，仪表盘上的电脑显示，当前的飞行高度是海拔700米。飞机下方的风景跟之前又有不同，眼底是一片高楼大厦的水泥森林，在斜斜的夕阳下鳞次栉比，随着飞机的前行逐渐更替。两边机翼上的挡板升起，增加了飞机的升力面，使得飞行的速度进一步降了下来。随后很快就传来了起落架与地面摩擦发出的低沉喑哑声音。

　　在候机大楼里面，墙上的大屏幕显示，来自伦敦的航班刚刚降落。Gwaine气喘吁吁地冲下手扶电梯，钻进了走廊。大理石地面很滑，他在转弯的时候脚下拌了一跤，幸好及时扯住迎面走来的一位飞行员的袖子，这才没有摔在地上。他一边急匆匆地跟对方道歉，一边转身继续疯狂地奔跑。

　　来自伦敦的客机缓慢地在跑道上滑行，飞机头像一个巨大的鼻子伸向候机大楼的玻璃外墙。随着长长的一声汽笛，发动机的轰鸣声逐渐停止，廊桥跟机身连接了起来。

　　在国内航班到达出口，Gwaine弯着腰，两手撑在膝盖上，大口大口地喘着粗气。出口处的滑门打开了，乘客们陆续走出来，然后散布到大厅的各个角落。

　　远远地看见人群中有一只胳膊在朝着他挥动，Gwaine赶紧从人群中挤出一条路，迎向他最好的朋友。

　　“你把我抱得太紧了。”Arthur对Gwaine说道，后者刚刚给了他一个大大的紧紧的拥抱。

　　旁边一个书报亭的女服务员在那里看着他们，神情似乎有点感动。

　　“别这样，太奇怪了。”Arthur尴尬地推开了他。

　　“我想死你了，你知道的啊。”Gwaine一边拖着他走向通往停车场的升降机一边大声说道。Gwaine的朋友就这么看着他，脸上露出了微笑。

　　“你怎么穿了一件‘夏威夷衬衫’，这到底是什么玩意？你是不是又喝多了啊？”

　　Gwaine就着电梯里的镜子看了看自己身上的装扮，然后撇了撇嘴，系上了衬衣的一颗扣子。

　　“我啊，去了一趟你的新家，给搬家公司的人开了门。”Gwaine继续兴奋地说，“你那些大箱子前一天就运到了。我顺便帮你把东西拿出来摆了一下，我可是尽力了啊，你这是把整个巴黎都给买回来了呢，还是说多少给人家法国人留下了那么三两件东西呢？”

　　“你还帮我做了这个啊，谢谢啦。嗯，那套房子还行吗？”

　　“你等会儿自己看看吧，我想你可能会喜欢的，更何况，那个地方离咱们公司也不远。”

　　在Arthur完成了那个庞大的英法文化交流中心建筑工程之后，Gwaine就竭力劝说他回到Portsmouth生活。对Gwaine来说，Arthur就是他挚爱的兄弟，在他的生命里面，没有任何其他东西可以填补兄弟远行所带来的生活空虚。

　　“这个城市还是老样子，也没怎么变啊。”Arthur感慨道。

　　“在Church St和North St之间新建了两幢高楼，一幢是酒店，一幢是办公大厦，怎么样，你还觉得整个城市没有任何改变吗？”

　　“建筑事务所情况怎么样？”

　　“如果不用考虑你那些巴黎顾客的问题的话，总的来说，一切都还蛮不错的。George还在度假，不过两个礼拜之后就回来了，他在办公室给你留了信，那小子可是迫不及待地想要再见着你啊。”

　　还在巴黎做工程的时候，Arthur和他的助手每天都要通好几次电话，所有的日常事务都是交由他来打理。

　　Gwaine差一点错过了高速公路的出口，为了开进通往A27公路的辅路，他又一次突然切线变道，身后响起一连串喇叭的“协奏曲”，那是在向他大胆而冒险的举动“致敬”。

　　“我很抱歉。”Gwaine看了看后视镜说了一句。

　　“嘿，别担心这个，你只要哪天开车过一次星辰广场，以后就什么都不会怕了。”

　　“什么玩意儿？”

　　“那儿是世界上最大的‘碰碰车’游戏场，而且还是免费的哦！”

　　当小车在North Park周边停下来等红灯的时候，Arthur伸手按下了开启敞篷的电动按钮。车顶猛一阵嘎吱作响，慢慢卷了起来。

　　“我心里放不下它。”Gwaine看了他一眼说道，“这辆车子，它是有那么一点‘风湿’，但还能撑得住。”

　　Arthur摇下车窗，大力呼吸着自海面传来的空气。

　　“嘿，巴黎怎么样？”Gwaine饶有兴致地问道。

　　“巴黎好多人！”

　　“巴黎的女人怎么样？”

　　“总是那么优雅！”

　　“那么，你跟巴黎女人又怎样？有没有什么艳遇啊？”

　　Arthur故意停顿了一会儿才回答。“我在那边又没有搞什么禁欲修行——如果你问的问题是这个意思的话。”

　　“我指的可是严肃认真的感情，你有没有拍拖过啊？”

　　“你呢？”Arthur反问道。

　　“还单着呢！”

　　萨博汽车离开A3公路，然后一直向着城市的南面驶去。一直来到Castle Rd十字路口，Gwaine把车停在了人行道边。

　　“这就是你的‘甜蜜小窝’了。我希望你能喜欢这个地方，不过，如果感到不满意的话，我们还可以再去找房屋中介。只是跟这里相比，其他地方就更……”

　　Arthur没有让他朋友把话再说下去，他觉得自己会喜欢这个地方的，对此，他现在就已经可以确定一定以及肯定。

　　他们穿过堆满了行李的大堂，坐电梯一直到了四楼。在通过走廊走向3B号房间的时候，Gwaine告诉Arthur说已经遇见了他的女邻居。“一个美女！”Gwaine一边转动着钥匙开门一边凑到Arthur的耳边低声说。

　　从客厅里望出去，视线所及是社区豪宅的一片屋顶。夜晚的星光洒满了整个房间。搬家工人把他从法国运回来的家具随便堆放在屋子里，他用于建筑规划设计的工作台则被摆到了正对窗户的位置。纸箱子里面的书全都已经拿了出来，堆满了书架。

　　Arthur马上开始归置他的家具，首先把长沙发抬到玻璃窗的对面，然后把两只扶手椅中的一只推到了小壁炉跟前。

　　“看来，你这偏执的毛病还是没有改啊。”

　　“这样摆显然更好，难道不是吗？”

　　“完美极了。”Gwaine回答，“现在，你满意了吗？”

　　“终于有了家的感觉！”

　　“喏，你已经回到了你的城市，回到了你的街区，运气还不错哈，很快你的生活也就能回到正轨了。”

　　Gwaine领着他去看屋子里面的房间。卧室很大，已经摆好了一张大床、两个床头柜，还有一只三脚凳。紧挨着卧室的是卫生间，一缕月光透过卫生间里的一扇小窗户射了进来。Arthur马上走上前打开窗，外面的景观还真不错。

　　Gwaine晚上有一个工作饭局，他们的建筑工作室正在争取参加一个重要的竞标。可是，在老朋友回来的当天晚上竟然还要抛下他一个人独处，Gwaine心里难免感到气恼。

　　“我真希望能跟你一起去。”Arthur说。

　　“你看看你的黑眼圈，别人还以为我虐待你呢！我更希望你能待在家里面好好休息。明天我会过来接你，一起去吃午餐吧。”

　　Gwaine张开双臂跟Arthur拥抱，并再次强调，能看到Arthur回来，他心里有多么多么高兴。

　　在离开卫生间的时候，他转过身来用手指着房间的墙壁说：“啊！在这个公寓里面，还有一个奇妙的事情你大概没有发现。”

　　“什么啊？”Arthur问道。

　　“房间里面一个壁柜都没有！”

　　

　　Portsmouth市中心，一辆绿得闪闪发光的凯旋汽车高速飞驰在大街上。Pellinor，Portsmouth St James 医院停车场的保安主任，放下了手中的报纸。他知道，年轻的医生又回来了，那辆车子马达轰鸣发出的噪音实在太特别，早在他开车冲过第22号大街路口的时候，Pellinor就已经听出来了。

　　嘎吱！车子停在了他的岗亭前面，轮胎抓地发出了尖锐刺耳的声音。Pellinor从他的高脚凳上下来，看到那辆汽车的引擎盖从入口处栏杆下面伸了进来，栏杆几乎抵到了驾驶舱的挡风玻璃。

　　“你这么干是要赶着去给院长紧急动手术呢，还是说就只为了让我发火啊？”门卫一边摇晃着脑袋一边问道。

　　“偶尔来那么一点肾上腺素刺激一下，对你的小心脏也不会有什么坏处。为这个，你还得多谢我呢，Pellinor。现在，你能放我进去吗？”

　　“今天晚上不是你值班啊，我这儿也没有给你预留位置。”

　　“我把一本神经外科手术指南放在办公室的档案袋里，忘记拿了。我上去一会儿，一分钟就好！”

　　“我说医生啊，像你这样不停工作，疯狂飙车，这条小命迟早得折在这里面。走到尽头往右拐，第27号车位现在还空着呢。”

　　Merlin微微一笑，应了一声。栏杆刚一升起来，他就马上踩下了油门，轮胎再次与地面摩擦发出尖叫，一阵风吹起了他的几缕卷发，露出了额头上的一道旧伤疤。

　　

　　Arthur独自一人在客厅里收拾着，想要让自己在这个新家待得更舒服一点。书架的一个隔层上面，Gwaine已经帮他安好了立体声组合音响。

　　他打开收音机，准备去处理堆放在墙角的最后几个箱子。就在这个时候，门铃响了起来，Arthur穿过房间走去开了门。门外，一个美丽的老妇人向他伸出了手。

　　“我是你的邻居，可以叫我Finna小姐！”

　　Arthur请她进门，但她婉言谢绝。

　　“我倒是挺乐意跟你聊两句，”她说，“不过，今天晚上特别忙。来吧，让我们先约法三章：不能放饶舌歌曲，也不能有电子音乐，R&B勉强凑合但也只能是好听的才行，至于hip-hop嘛，到时候再说吧。你如果有什么需要的话，只管来按我的门铃好了，不过你得按久一点，因为我的耳朵可不太灵光！”

　　说完，Finna小姐转身穿过走廊回去了。Arthur被他的女邻居逗乐了，在走廊里又站了一会儿，这才回屋继续收拾东西。

　　一个小时过后，胃部一阵一阵痉挛，Arthur这才想起自己在飞机上用餐之后一直到现在都没有吃过任何一点东西。他没抱太大希望地打开冰箱，却惊奇地发现里面塞了一整瓶牛奶、一小块黄油、一袋吐司面包、新鲜的通心粉，还有一张纸条，Gwaine在上面写道：“祝你胃口大开。”

　　

　　急诊室的大厅里挤满了人。担架床、轮椅、沙发、长条凳，一切可用的空间都已经被占据。Merlin走到接待室里面去查看住院名单。在一个巨大的白板上，那些已经接受过治疗的病人名字还没有完全被抹去，空白处就已经急急地写上了新入住的病患。

　　“我是错过了一场大地震，还是怎么着？”他笑着问里面值班的护士。

　　“你来了！这可真是太好了！我们都快要忙疯了！”

　　“我看出来了！发生了什么事情？”Merlin接着问。

　　“一辆大卡车后面挂着的拖车松掉了，直接砸进了旁边一家超市的橱窗里。一共有23人受伤，包括10名重伤员，其中有7个就躺在我后面的隔间里，还有3个去照X光了。我已经喊了重症监护室的人过来支援。”Freya一边说着一边向他递来一摞病历。

　　“看来，今天晚上又可以大干一场了。”Merlin套上白大褂结束了这一番谈话。

　　他走进了第一间诊疗室。

　　躺在病床上的是一个年轻的女人，大约有30岁，似乎已经睡着了。Merlin迅速浏览了一下入院记录，同时发现这个女人的左耳正在淌血。作为一名临床经验丰富的医生，Merlin发现事情有点不对，他马上从白大褂口袋里抽出医用电光笔，翻开病人的眼帘照过去。可是，瞳孔对光束已经没有任何反应了。Merlin仔细翻看了这个年轻女子已经泛蓝的手指末端，然后把她的手轻轻地放下。为了问心无愧，Merlin还是把听筒放到他脖子根部听了一下，确定没有脉搏，这才把床单拉起，盖到了这个女人的头上。他看了看墙上挂着的钟，低头在病历上签名封档，然后离开到下一个病房去了。在他留在病床上的住院记录里，写着准确的死亡时间：20时21分。

　　人在这个世界上，来的时候清清楚楚，走的时候也要明明白白。

　　

　　Arthur翻遍了厨房里的每一处角落，拉开了每一个抽屉，但还是没有找到他想找的东西。水已沸腾，他却最终不得不关了火。从家里面走出来，Arthur径直穿过走廊摁响了邻居家的门铃。等了一会儿一点回音也没有，他正准备转身离开，门开了。

　　“你以为像这样按门铃就算是‘很响’了？”Finna小姐说。

　　“不好意思打搅了，你家里有盐吗？”

　　Finna小姐一脸严峻地盯着他，“我真不敢相信，现在的男人竟然还会用这么老套的招数来跟美女搭讪！”

　　Arthur的眼里闪过一丝不安。老妇人却爽朗地笑了起来。

　　“你现在要是能看到自己脸上这副表情就好了！进来吧，调料都放在水槽旁边的那个大筐里。”她用手指了指紧挨着客厅的那个小厨房，“你需要什么就只管拿什么，我现在很忙，你就请自便吧。”

　　说完，她三步并作两步地走回到电视机前，然后一屁股坐在了对面那个大沙发椅上。

　　Arthur从吧台后面走向厨房，有些惊讶地看到，Finna小姐的头发已经近乎全白，垂落在沙发椅的椅背上飘动着。

　　“我说，小子，你想留下来也好，要走也罢，你爱干什么就干什么，但千万别吵吵。李小龙马上就要‘啊呀’一声放大招，给这个黑帮小头目致命一击了，话说我现在只要一看见这家伙就气不打一处来呢。”

　　老妇人示意Arthur赶紧坐到她旁边那张扶手椅上来，不要发出任何的声响。

　　“这一幕演完以后，你就去打开冰箱，把里面装着快餐肉的碟子拿出来，然后过来跟我一起看完整部电影吧，我敢说你肯定不会后悔的！况且，两个人一起吃晚餐，无论如何总好过一个人吃吧！”

　　

　　被绑在手术台上的男子，手脚经受了好几处骨折。看着他一脸惨白的样子，不难想象，他此刻正经受着多么大的痛苦。

　　Merlin打开药柜，拿出了针管和一个绿色的小药瓶。

　　“我怕打针。”床上的病人在呻吟着。

　　“你的两条腿都断了，还会怕一个小小的针管吗？你们这些人啊，还真是总能让我大开眼界呢！”

　　“你在给我注射什么呢？”

　　“这是能够缓解你疼痛的、世界上最古老的药。”Merlin语气轻松地解释道。

　　“用了这个以后会上瘾吗？”

　　“疼痛有可能使人过于紧张、心律不齐，还会引起高血压，甚至可能引起不可逆转的记忆损伤……相信我吧，这可要比区区几毫克的吗啡后果严重得多。”

　　“失忆啊？”

　　“你是干什么的呢，Caerleon先生？”

　　“汽车修理工！”

　　“好吧，咱们能做个交易吗？你把你的身体交给我来打理，而将来哪一天，如果我把我的凯旋车开到你那里去的话，你爱对那辆车干什么就干什么，它任由你处置，怎么样？”

　　Merlin把针尖扎进输液导管，然后摁下了针筒的推头。在把一整管止痛剂都注射进去之后，他知道，Caerleon正在遭遇的苦难很快就将得到缓解。这些带有鸦片成分的液体通过贵要静脉，一旦进入到脑干里面，就能发生作用，将会有效地抑制传导痛感的神经元。Merlin坐在了旁边的小轮椅上，擦拭着病人额头上的汗水，仔细观察他的呼吸。没过多久，他就平静了下来。

　　“这个东西之所以叫作吗啡（morphine），可不就是因为它让人想到了梦神墨菲（Morphée）嘛，现在啊，你就好好休息吧！这一次啊，你的运气还算是不错呢。”

　　Caerleon翻起两眼看着天花板。

　　“我本来自己好端端地在逛街买东西。”病床上的这个男人喃喃自语，“当我逛到速冻食品专柜的时候，一辆卡车冲进来把我给撞倒，两腿粉碎性骨折，所以，在你的职业理念里面，‘运气’这个词究竟应该怎样定义才好？”

　　“在我看来，‘运气’就是你现在没有躺在隔壁的那间病房里！”

　　诊疗室里绕着病床的围帘唰的一声被拉开了。Gaius教授出现在眼前，脸色很不好看。

　　“我相信自己的记忆，这个周末应该是轮到你休息才对啊。”Gaius开口表示。

　　“相信什么，那是宗教的事情，跟医学无关！”Merlin针锋相对地回击道，“我原本只是回来拿点东西，但就像你现在看到的那样，干我们这一行的，可真是从来也不用担心没事情做啊。”他一边说着一边还在检查着病人。

　　“在急诊室里面当然不可能会没事情做。可是，像你这样拿自己的身体开玩笑，实际上也就等于是在拿病人的健康开玩笑。这个礼拜，你总共都已经值了多少个小时的班了？唉，我都不知道我为什么还要问你这个问题，你接下来肯定要回答我说：‘只要喜欢这个工作，干多干少都无所谓了。’”Gaius说完就怒气冲冲地离开了病房。

　　“本来就是这么一回事嘛。”Merlin嘟囔着，一边把听诊器摆到旁边那位汽车修理工的胸口，后者眼睛直直地看着他，惊恐万状。“你就放心吧，我的状态一直都很好，而他嘛，也总是喜欢像这样一个劲地抱怨。”

　　护士Freya接着走了进来。

　　“我来照看他吧。”她对Merlin说，“隔壁屋正等着你呢，那边可真是一团糟啊！”

　　Merlin站了起来，嘱咐Freya抽空给他的姨妈打个电话。接下来，这一整个晚上他估计都得泡在这里了，总得找个人帮他照顾一下他的小狗Kilgharrah吧。

　　

　　Finna小姐正在洗碟子，Arthur陷在沙发里脑袋昏昏沉沉地。

　　“我想，都到现在这个时候了，你就赶紧去睡觉吧。”

　　“我也是这么想的。”Arthur起身告辞，“多谢你招呼了我一晚上。”

　　“欢迎入住Castle大街212号。我这个人生性谨慎，平常大多数时候都很低调。不过，以后你无论是想要什么东西，都可以直接来按我家的门铃。”离开她家的时候，Arthur才注意到，在台子的下面蜷缩着一只黑白相间的小狗。

　　“这是Aithusa。”Finna小姐介绍，“看到它这个样子，大家还以为它已经死了，但它其实只是喜欢睡觉而已，这是它自己最舒服的生活方式。话说回来，现在正好是时候呢，我应该把它喊醒，带它下去遛圈了。”

　　“需不需要我去帮你遛狗呢？”

　　“你还是赶紧去睡觉吧，瞧瞧你现在这状态，如果让你带它下去的话，搞不好明天早上还回不来呢，到时候啊，我就得去到某棵大树的底下，把还在呼呼大睡的你们两个都给弄起来呢。”

　　Arthur向她道别，回到了自己的家。他本来还想再收拾收拾，可是，疲倦就好像一座大山，很快就把他压垮了。

　　他倒在床上，脑袋枕着自己的胳膊，目光却透过虚掩的门缝停留在外面：客厅里堆着一些没有收拾的纸箱子，此情此景令他不禁想起了那一个夜晚——当时他就住在离这儿不远的地方，一幢维多利亚式建筑最高的那一层。

　　时间流逝，已至深夜两点。护士长还在到处找着Merlin。急诊室的大厅里倒是终于不再人满为患，彻底安静了下来。

　　护士Freya打算利用这一段难得的空档时间去把诊疗室的药箱重新填满。她沿着走廊一直来到尽头，拉开最里面那间诊疗室的隔帘，却看见Merlin整个身体蜷缩着躺在床上，勉强算是睡着了正在休息。于是，Freya重新把帘子拉上，摇着头走开了。

　　

　　Arthur昏睡了大半个白天，一直到正午暖煦煦的阳光透过客厅的窗户照进来，才把他唤醒。他随便对付着吃了个早餐，然后就拿起手机打电话给Gwaine。

　　“你好啊，王子殿下。”他的哥们儿在电话里面说，“看样子，你这一觉估计至少睡了12个小时吧？”

　　Gwaine建议带他去吃午饭，但Arthur心里一直想着另一件事呢。

　　“总之吧，”Gwaine听完Arthur的想法之后表示，“我要么就让你从这里走到Fareham去，要么就把车给你，让你自己开车过去，是这意思吗？”

　　“不是啊！我想先到Percival的继父的车库去把我那辆福特取回来，我们两个一起去那里吧。”

　　“你那辆车啊，自从当年那个晚上之后就再也没有开过了。你真的想开这辆车上高速，然后整个周末什么也干不了，就这么待在路边等着拖车来救援吗？”

　　可是，Arthur提醒他别忘了这辆车在此之前还曾经歇过更长一段时间，不也没事嘛。更何况，他很了解Percival的继父，那老头可爱古董车了，一定会把那辆福特车打磨得漂漂亮亮的。

　　“我的老福特是20世纪60年代生产的，要论状态嘛，肯定好过你那辆老掉牙的敞篷车。”

　　“你自己打给Percy。”

　　“我打电话他会安排到明天的，但我现在就需要它。”

　　Gwaine看了看表，硬着头皮答应了，现在打电话给Percival，让车库那边特殊安排的话还来得及。如无意外，Arthur只需要在那边等他就好。

　　下午三点，三位老友在约好的那幢建筑物门口碰了头。Percival把钥匙插进锁孔里转了转，然后推开门走了进去。Gwaine远远地站在外面一直盯着手机。

　　车库里面有好几辆等待修理的警车，而停在中央的那一辆虽然上面盖着帆布，但Arthur还是一眼就看出，那应该是一辆老款的救护车。他走上前去掀起帆布的一角，这车的散热器罩看起来还真是够古老的了。Arthur绕着车子转到后面，犹豫了一会儿，终于还是打开了车厢尾部的拉门：里面积了一层厚厚的灰尘，上面躺着一张担架，勾起了Arthur心中无尽的回忆。要不是Gwaine在前面扯着脖子大声地喊，还不知道他会沉湎在自己想象的世界里多长时间。

　　“忘了你的南瓜车吧，快到这里来，我们的灰姑娘！要想把你的福特弄出来，我们首先必须推开这三辆车才行。既然是要去Fareham，咱们可别去得太晚，否则就会错过那里的日落了！”

　　Arthur重新把帆布盖上，然后用手抚摸着车的引擎盖，喃喃自语：“再见了，Mary。”

　　Arthur转过身，问一旁的Percival，要不要和他们一起去。Percival迅速看了Gwaine一眼，垂下脑袋，摇了摇头。

　　“我听说Leon今年终于退役了，我们应该有时间一起出去吃顿饭。”

　　他们聊了几句之后，Gwaine已经坐上车，按着喇叭催他。Percival跟Arthur握手道别。Gwaine朝他随便敬了个礼，算是再见。

　　连踩了四下油门，前面三下，福特车发动机的反应就好像是在轻轻“咳嗽”，而第四脚刚踩下去，马达终于开始轰鸣起来。Arthur又操控车子动了几下，坐在他旁边的Gwaine随着小车的剧烈晃动，嘴里不住地咒骂。终于，这辆福特离开了车库，开向城市的北部，那里有一条顺着Solent海湾延伸的公路。

　　“你还在想着他吗？”Gwaine问道。

　　Arthur没有回答，而是打开了车窗，温温的风一下子灌进了车厢。

　　Gwaine用手指在后视镜上轻轻地敲打，就好像是在给一面镜子做着测试。

　　“一、二、一、二、三，啊你看，还不错啊，等等，我再试一试……你还在想着他吗？”

　　“有时候吧。”Arthur终于回答。

　　“经常？”

　　“早上想一下，中午想一下，晚上想一下，夜里想一下。”

　　“你先是跑到美国，之后又跑到法国去不就是为了忘掉他吗，这主意不错啊，你看起来已经完全走出来了嘛！那么，周末呢，周末你也会想他吗？”

　　“我又不是说离开他就没法活了。你不就是想知道我还会不会想起他嘛，我已经回答了你这个问题，这就够了。没错，我在法国的时候也有过艳遇，如果我这么说能让你更宽心一点的话。好吧，现在让我们换一个话题吧，我不想再讨论这个了。”

　　车子在路上飞驰着，Gwaine望着窗外Solent海湾的海岸线朝相反的方向远去，接下来的几公里路程，车厢里一片死一般的沉寂。

　　“我想，你总不至于还打算再去见他吧？”Gwaine开口问道。

　　Arthur一个字也没有回答。车厢里再度陷入沉寂。

　　窗外的风景不停地变换着，在这条柏油大马路的旁边，一会儿是海滩，一会儿是沼泽。Gwaine干脆关掉了收音机，因为每当他们在两个丘陵之间穿过的时候，它就会发出噼噼啪啪的声音。

　　“加油吧，再不快点，太阳就要下山了！”

　　“离日落还有两个小时呢。从什么时候开始，你变得这么有诗意，这么讲情调了？”

　　“我才不在乎什么日落不日落呢！我感兴趣的是在沙滩上晒太阳的漂亮姑娘和帅小伙啊！”

　　

　　太阳开始下山了。透过客厅一角那个窗户跟前的小书架，阳光渗进了屋子里面。

　　Merlin几乎睡了一整个下午。他看了看手表，然后起身走进洗手间，把头埋进水里面，让自己清醒一下。接着，他打开了衣橱，望着里面的那套运动衣，有点犹豫。都已经这么晚了，他如果还想准时赶到医院上晚班的话，恐怕是来不及去南海公园跑步了。不过，他现在真的很需要到外面去放松一下。

　　他还是穿起了运动衣。晚饭就算了吧，谁让他的工作排班这么荒谬违常呢，还是在去上班的路上随便嚼一点东西充饥吧。他摁下了家里的电话语音留言播放键，屋子里马上响起了他前男友的声音——他拍摄的纪录片即将公映，所以打电话过来提醒他今天晚上一起去参加首映礼。可是，还没等电话里的声音说出具体的约会时间，他就已经删除了这个留言信息。

 

　　早在一刻钟之前，福特车就已经离开了沿海的公路。如今，路边都是大片大片的私人地界，标明所有权归属的栅栏一直延伸到远方的山丘。Arthur开着车转了一个大弯，然后向着卡梅尔的方向驶去。

　　“我们有的是时间，先去把我们的行李放下吧。”Gwaine在一边说。

　　然而，Arthur并不愿意绕路，他心里面另有主意。

　　“我本来应该买一点晾衣架带过来。”Gwaine继续说着，“想一想吧，等下我们可能就要在一堆蜘蛛网里面开路了，那栋屋子，这么久没人住，多少都会有点发霉了吧？

　　“有时候，我真的会忍不住问自己，你是不是永远也长不大？那栋屋子固定会有人来打扫卫生，甚至每一张床上面都随时铺着干净的床单。无论是美国人还是法国人，他们都有电话，这一点你是知道的，另外，他们也有电脑，有网络，还有电视机。你就没想过多联系联系我吗！”

　　Arthur沉默不语，一脸黯淡的表情。

　　他们正在走的这条公路一直攀升到山丘的尽头，前面的远方，在一块墓地前面，由锻铁铸就的大门轮廓显现出来。

　　Arthur刚从汽车里下来，Gwaine就一屁股坐到了驾驶位上。

　　“告诉我，既然这个屋子这么神奇，在你离开的日子里还能保持正常运转，那里面的炉子和冰箱该不会也早就相互商量好了要怎么给我们准备晚餐吧？”

　　“没，这个嘛，没人能预料得到。”

　　“那好啊，既然如此，我就得赶在所有的商店关门之前去买点东西。然后，我再来这里找你。”Gwaine的语调欢快了起来，“趁这个工夫，你也可以好好地跟你妈妈单独待一会儿。”

　　两公里之外有一间杂货铺，Gwaine保证很快就能赶回来。Arthur看着他开车离去，车轮过处，泛起一阵烟尘。他转过身来向大门走去。光线很柔和，仿佛是Igraine的灵魂笼罩在他的周围。自从她去世以后，Arthur就经常会有这样的感觉。

　　在小路的尽头，他找到了那一块被夕阳映照着的墓碑。Arthur闭上了眼睛，园子里满满的都是野薄荷的香味。他回忆着，开始低声自言自语……

　　那一天在栽满玫瑰的园子里，他坐在地上玩，那个时候大概是六岁，也可能是七岁。“那是你得知我们将在一起度过最后时光的第一年的时候吧……”她从厨房走出来，坐在游廊的下面。但是，小Arthur没有看见她。Ector下海游泳去了，于是，小Arthur趁他不在身边的时候，就想尝试一下平时被禁止的事情。他拿起Ector的大剪子去剪花园里的玫瑰，可是，那把剪子对于当时的他来说实在是太大了。Igraine一下子就从游廊的摇椅上跳起来，冲下石头台阶，跑到他身边来保护他免受伤害。

　　当小Arthur听到她跑过来的时候，他想妈妈一定会冲着他尖叫，因为自己辜负了她一直以来欣然赋予自己的信任；他想妈妈也一定会夺去他手中的工具，就好像人们从那些因服禁药作弊而不再值得拥有冠军头衔的选手那里夺走金牌一样。

　　可是，什么也没有发生。Igraine只是坐在了他的旁边，就那么看着他。然后，她抓起Arthur的小手，沿着玫瑰的根茎一直摸上去。

　　“你的笑容温暖了我的心，就连你的声音听起来似乎也已经比蜜更甜，你告诉我，剪的时候一定只能剪去跟自己视线平行处上方的那部分，否则就会伤害了玫瑰。你告诉我，‘一个男人，永远也不应该让玫瑰受伤’，对吗？”然而，有没有人会去想一想，又是什么能让男人受伤呢？

　　他们的视线相交，Igraine用手指轻轻刮了一下他的鼻子，问他是不是有时候会感到孤独。小Arthur摇了摇头说没有，每个字都说得那么用力，“好像这样就能让谎言离自己更远，因而也显得更加真实。毕竟我们之间存在着年龄的差距，我总要学会自己长大，你不可能在我每一次需要你的时候出现在我的身旁。妈妈，你相信这个世界上真的存在某种宿命，会推动着我们自觉不自觉地去做当年自己的父母曾经做过的事情吗？

　　“我到现在还记得你留给我的最后一封信。和你一样，妈妈，我也选择了放弃。

　　“我以前从来也没想过自己竟然能够像爱他那样去爱一个人。对于我来说，他就好像是一个梦。当这个梦离去的那一刻，我的灵魂也跟着消失了。我还以为我这么做是因为足够勇敢，是因为自我牺牲，当时所有的人都在劝我不要再跟他相见，但是，我其实本来是可以不理他们的！一个人在经历了失忆之后康复，这个过程就像是一场重生。Merlin需要他的家人在身边照顾。而他唯一的家人就是他的姨妈，他最好的朋友也从Fareham搬了过来，还有一个跟他重新走在一起的男友。至于我，对他来说，除了是陌生人还能是什么呢？我的存在只会让他最终发现，如今围在他身边的所有人当初竟然全都同意了把他的命运交给别人，任由他自生自灭！我又怎么能允许自己扮演这样一个角色？大病初愈的他好不容易才找回心理的平衡，我实在不应该去打破这个对他来说弥足珍贵的平静。

　　“他的姨妈恳求我不要告诉Merlin，就连她都已经选择了放弃。神经外科医生百分之两百肯定地对我说，如果我把一切都告诉他，他必将受到沉重的精神打击，整个人都很可能会崩溃。另外，他的男友也已经回到他的身边，这是竖立在我跟他之间最后的一道屏障。况且，他身边不会缺少爱他的人，我毫不怀疑。

　　“我知道你在想什么，妈妈，你想说我跟你讲的并不是事实，事实是我心中的担忧从来也没有停止。是的，过了好一段时间我才不得不承认，其实，我是害怕自己不能带他一直走到梦的尽头；我是害怕自己做得不够好；我是害怕自己没有办法让这个美梦成真；我是害怕自己最终发现原来并不是他在等待的那一个人；我其实就是不敢承认他已经把我忘了。

　　“我心里面想过成千上万次要去把他找回来，可是脑海当中只要一出现这样的念头，我又会怕他最终不相信我说的话；我怕我们两个再也不能像以前那样尽情地欢笑；我怕他已经不再是当年那个我爱的人；特别是，我怕自己会再一次失去他，而这个，我想我是真的再也承受不起了。

　　“所以，我就去了国外，为的就是尽量离他远一点。可是，当一个人心中有爱的时候，任何空间的距离恐怕都不足以让这份爱疏离。走在大街上，只要看到哪个人依稀是他的模样，我就会忍不住一路看着他往前走；我就会拿一张白纸，在上面涂满他的名字，好像这样就能让他立刻出现在眼前；我就会闭上眼睛，在黑暗里用记忆搜索他的双眸；我就会把自己封闭起来，在寂静中靠灵魂聆听他的声音。就是在这样的状态下，我搞砸了自己职业生涯到现在为止最棒的一个设计项目。去法国建的那个文化中心，我在侧面墙上贴满了方形瓷砖，看过的人都说那更像是一家医院！这真的太荒谬了！

　　“跑到那么老远的地方，我其实是因为怯懦而在逃避。是的，我选择了放弃，就像个懦夫一样。妈妈，你知不知道我有多么后悔！我的心里充满了矛盾：一方面是希望，因为命运让我们两人在这个世界上有了交集；另一方面是彷徨，因为我甚至不知道自己是不是有足够的勇气去跟他讲这件事。

　　“现在，我必须有所行动了。我已经考虑清楚了。我知道你会明白我想拿你的房子来干什么，我也相信你不会因此而怪我。不过，别担心，妈妈，我没有忘记你说过的话：孤独是寸草不生的荒园。就算我现在没能跟他一起生活，我也再不是孤身一人，我知道，不管是哪个角落，反正他就在这里。”

　　Arthur抚摸着白色的大理石碑，在旁边的石头上坐下，石头摸上去还带着落日的余温。Igraine墓地的围墙边上生出了一株葡萄。每年夏天这里总会长出那么几小串葡萄，最终成为当地小鸟的盘中餐。

　　Arthur听到身后传来一阵在碎石子路上行走的脚步声，他转过身，刚好看到Gwaine在离他几米远的一个石碑前面坐下来。他的好友假装压低声音，就好像是在跟谁讲着悄悄话。

　　“这景况看起来可不是太好啊，嗯，Pendragon太太！你的墓地竟然搞成这个样子，这真是耻辱啊！很久没有人来看你了吧，但这可不是我的错，你知道的。为了那个他整天幻想的男人，现在正坐在你墓旁的这个笨家伙竟然决定抛下他最好的朋友。唉，不过不管怎样，他最终还是来看你了，亡羊补牢为时不晚，喏，我带来了所有必须要用到的东西。”

　　Gwaine从一个储物袋里拿出了一把牙刷，一些肥皂水，还有一瓶矿泉水，然后就开始动手用力地洗刷着石头。

　　“你能告诉我这是在干什么吗？”Arthur问他，“你认识吗，这位Pendragon太太？”

　　“她在1993年就已经死了！”

　　“Gwaine，你能消停两分钟别干傻事吗？不管怎么说，这毕竟是一个缅怀先人、寄托哀思的地方啊！”

　　“没错啊，我这不是正在缅怀吗，我在给它擦着呢！”

　　“你在一个陌生人的墓碑前面折腾什么啊？”

　　“不对，这可不是什么陌生人，我的老朋友。”Gwaine站起来说，“你想想你像这样逼着我陪你到这里来看你妈妈，这都已经有多少回了？总不至于因为我对隔壁这位女士稍好一点，你就在旁边喝干醋吧？”

　　Gwaine继续刷着那块墓碑，直到整个都刷白了为止，然后他盯着自己的杰作看了好一会儿，显然非常满意。Arthur无奈地望着他，也站了起来。

　　“把汽车钥匙给我！”

　　“再见了，Pendragon太太。”Gwaine说，“你别担心，他只管走他的吧，从现在到圣诞节，咱们至少还能见上两面。不管怎么说，按现在这个样子，你直到秋天到来之前恐怕都不会需要再清洁了。”

　　Arthur拖着他朋友的手臂往外走。

　　“我还有很重要的事情要跟他讲。”Gwaine说完，大步走到Arthur前面，领着他走向墓园的那个大铁门。

　　“来吧，现在跟我走，我买了一块牛排，我们一边吃一边听你讲你的故事。”

　　Igraine墓地前面的林荫道一直延伸向Solent海峡，远处依稀可以看见一个老园丁的剪影，他正在用耙子耙着地上的碎石子。

　　Arthur和Gwaine一直走到了下面停车的地方。Gwaine看了看他的手表，夕阳眼看着就要消失在地平线了。

　　“你开还是我开？”Gwaine问道。

　　“你是说我妈妈的这辆老福特？开玩笑吧，就在刚刚，某人还在强烈抗议呢！”

　　车子沿着山丘蜿蜒下行，在公路上渐行渐远。

　　“关于这辆老福特，我当时嘲笑的是你的驾驶技术。”

　　“那么，为什么每一次上车之前你都要这样问我一次呢？”

　　“你真是太烦了！”

　　“今天晚上，你是打算就着屋里的烟囱来烤你的牛排吗？”

　　“不，我觉得还不如在书房里面烤呢！”

　　“去完沙滩以后，要不我们还是到港区那边去大吃一顿龙虾吧？”Arthur提出建议。

 

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

　　天边出现了几抹淡淡的玫瑰红，渐渐汇编成一条长长的红丝绸，在地平线的远端将海空连成一片。

　　Merlin一直跑到上气不接下气，这才停下来平复自己的呼吸，坐到了小游艇码头对面的凳子上，现在该是吃三明治的时候了。一阵轻风吹来，帆船的桅杆随之摇晃。Will出现在走道的尽头，两手插在口袋里面。

　　“我就知道在这里能找到你。”

　　“你是有一双千里眼呢，还是一路跟踪我呢？”

　　“这个可不需要什么神迹。”Will一屁股坐在椅子上说，“我太了解你了，你知道的，只要不是在医院或者在被子里，你就一定是在跑步。”

　　“我是要放空自己！”

　　“那家伙就算了，那么我呢，我，你最好的朋友，你也要把我排除在外吗？为什么你连我的电话也不接？”

　　“跟着我念，前任，不是‘那家伙’。别再来当说客了，Will，我真的一点也不想再讨论这个话题。我的实习期到开学的时候为止，要想获得机会成为住院医师，我还有很多很多的工作要去做。”

　　“你现在眼里面就只有工作。自从那一次事故以来，一切都变了。”

　　Merlin把剩下的三明治全都扔进了废纸箱，然后站起来绑好了运动鞋的鞋带。

　　“我需要发泄一下。希望你不要介意，我还想继续跑一跑。”

　　“看来我只有跟你一起跑你才肯听我说几句话了。”

　　Merlin一言不发，转身继续向前跑去。

　　Will从椅子上站起来，跟在他后面跑着，嘴里嚷着什么。

　　过了没多久，他们就跑过了防波堤。在防波堤的尽头，还有两位哥们并肩坐，面朝大海。海浪拍打着岸边，泛着如油画一般的光泽，天边的云朵被夕阳染红，就好像是被火烧着了一样。

　　“我可能是在为别人的闲事瞎操心吧，不过为了以防万一，你要是真的没有注意到，我想我还是提醒你一下吧：日落可是完完全全在另一个方向啊！”Arthur对他身边的Gwaine如是说，他的这位好哥们此刻并没有面朝大海，而是掉头望着沙滩的方向。

　　“你这可不就是在管别人的闲事嘛！你的太阳明天早上无论如何都肯定会出现在那里，而那边那两个姑娘，明天是不是还会出现，那可就说不定喽。”

　　Arthur顺着他的眼睛看到了那边那两个坐在沙滩上的年轻姑娘，她们开心地谈论着什么。

　　一阵风撩起了其中一位姑娘的秀发，而另一位姑娘却在揉着风吹进眼里的沙子。

　　“吃龙虾，这主意不错。”Gwaine敲着Arthur的大腿喊了起来，“反正我最近吃肉吃太多了，换换口味吃鱼那是最好不过了。”

　　夜里最初的星星已经爬上了海湾的上空。在沙滩上，还有好几对恋人缱绻缠绵，享受着这瞬间的宁静。

　　接着，那两个姑娘的身后，走过来两个男人。

　　“龙虾是贝壳类动物，又不是鱼。”Arthur离开防波堤的时候说。

　　“这些龙虾太能装了！它们跟我说的可完全不是这么一回事！不过先别管这个了，喏，左边那位姑娘简直就是我的菜啊，她看起来就像一个卡通仙女一样。至于你嘛，我打赌你比较喜欢右边那个。”Gwaine一边说着话，人已经走远了。

　　

　　“你以前发脾气的时候让人无法忍受，你现在不发脾气，居然教人更加难以忍受。”Will抱怨道。

　　“我可没有要求你们忍受我。”

　　“我们已经讨论过多少回了，你应该回归正常的生活。”

　　“所以，正常是什么？不正常又是什么？他们给你给了多少钱，让你也站在他们那边？”

　　“上帝，你怎么可以怀疑我，Merlin！”Will怒气冲冲地嚷着，“我知道，如果不是我执意要你给我过生日，你就不会出车祸了，我很抱歉，你要听我重复多少次才能原谅我？我甚至辞掉工作，搬回来住。我希望看到你过得不错，Merlin，我是你朋友，我才不在乎你跟你男朋友到底怎么回事儿。”

　　“前任，前任好吗？还有，我从来没有责怪过你，Will，我没有责怪过任何人。为什么你们总认为如果那天我不是一个人就不会出事？命中注定的事情一定会发生，我可比昨天晚上见到的那个姑娘运气好多了。说真的，你们对我的关心太过头了。”

　　“但我们可全都是真心实意的！尤其是那家伙，前任，好吧，他可是为了你考了个心理学学位呢！”

　　“以便更好地研究我吗？Will，你是认真的吗？”

　　“我们真是无法理解，你们分分合合多少次了？怎么这一次你就这么……”

　　“打电话给他。”

　　Will愣住了。

　　Merlin表情平静却目光坚定地看着他。

　　Will茫然地拨给“被单身”的家伙。

　　对面问他为什么不接电话，说自己的电影是献给他的，说今晚的首映礼有多重要。

　　Merlin打断了他。

　　“你留下的钥匙副本不用再拿过来了，我已经把锁换了。”

　　说完他就立刻挂断了电话。

　　

　　酒店的主人安排他们坐在面对海湾的玻璃窗前。Kara是Leon邀请来参加朋友聚会了，还带上了另一个单身的姑娘Mithian。Kara痴痴地笑着听Gwaine和Leon讲故事。Leon跟Arthur相识于少年时，一起去上寄宿学校，一起念大学，一起遇见了Gwaine和Percival，之后他和Percival应征入伍，Gwaine就和Arthur一起奋斗打拼，开了一个建筑设计工作室……他们之间有太多的故事，一直到两位女客人都已经吃完了晚餐，Gwaine和Leon还停不了口。

　　Percival只是简单应和一下，他们都是在博物馆做半工时候认识的，他很早就退役了，做了高中橄榄球队教练。

　　而Arthur始终保持沉默，眼光迷失在大洋的远方。

　　当侍应领班把那巨大的龙虾端上来的时候，Gwaine在桌子底下狠狠地踹了他一脚。

　　“你好像有些心不在焉。”坐在Arthur身边的Mithian不想打断Gwaine的故事，于是凑在Arthur耳边小声说。

　　“你可以讲大点声，否则，他们就听不到我们说什么了！对不起，你说得没错，我是有点分神了，因为我刚刚经历了一场长途旅行，更何况他们讲的这些故事，我在心里都能背出来了，毕竟，我就是当事人啊！”

　　“那么，每一次你们邀请女孩吃晚饭，你的朋友都会像这样讲同样的故事吗？”Mithian开着玩笑。

　　“他们会在这里改一点，那里改一点，时不时还会润色一下我的角色，是的，他们总是这样。”Arthur回答。

　　Mithian久久地审视着他。

　　“你是在想着某个人吧？这一点，从你的眼睛里面就能够明明白白地看出来。”她说道。

　　“其实只是附近这些地方太熟悉了，所以勾起了心中的一点回忆。”

　　“至于我嘛，失恋之后只要熬过漫长的六个星期估计就可以满血复活了。人们不是说，谈一场恋爱其中有一半的时间要用来疗伤嘛。也不知道会是在哪一天，早上醒来的时候突然发现过去那段感情在心里投下的重担一下子就消失了，就好像施了魔法一样。你简直都无法想象，到那个时候啊，心情该有多么轻松。就我自己而言吧，我感觉无拘无束的，就好像是自由的空气一样。”

　　Arthur把Mithian的手翻过来，仿佛是要读懂她手心的纹路。

　　“你的运气很不错。”他说道。

　　“你呢？你失恋之后的这段疗伤期持续了有多久啊？”

　　“好几年了！”

　　“你们在一起都那么久了啊？”年轻的女子似乎有些感动。

　　“我们在一起就四个月！”

　　Mithian垂下了眼睛，用手中的刀狠狠地切着盘子里的龙虾。

　　

　　“说到底，他只不过是需要带个人挽着他的手臂参加今晚的首映礼而已。还真是完全以自我为中心……而我嘛，我还要值班呢！”Merlin刚冲了澡，换了件印有St James医院标志的蓝衬衫出来。

　　Will坐在客厅沙发上吃着薯片。

　　“这次你们到底是怎么回事儿，闹这么僵？你连他送你的CD都扔箱子里了。”

　　“我差点忘了这事，你帮我把那个箱子邮给他吧，否则我就只能搬家了。”

　　“上帝，Merlin，你们距离上一次折腾完才过了几天？这次又是为了什么？”

　　“他吃完口香糖直接吐掉，没有包在纸里，这太恶心了。”

　　“Merlin……”

　　“听我说完，Will。他认为我这么说他很可笑。他说，我在医院里面看到的尽是那些恐怖的玩意，反倒是他的口香糖竟然令我觉得恶心了。我就告诉他，没错，正是这样。”

　　“你真的讨厌他为什么还要一次次复合呢？你们根本是离不开对方。所以能不能消停一点？”

　　“说到核心问题了，Will。哪一次复合不是你们逼的？”

　　“上帝，Merlin，我们全都是为了你好！没有比他更在乎你的人了。我们只是希望你的生活能够好起来，你能从阴影里走出来。”

　　“像‘深度昏迷十个月奇迹苏醒’的灵感素材一样重视我吗？还真是辛苦他了。我现在就是‘正常的我’，这样生活让我感觉不错，并不是为了引起他对‘奇迹’‘灵感’的注意。我几乎要恳求他别再研究我了，我可不是他的电影素材。”

　　“但是换个角度想，你现在在事业的关键时刻，能不能正式录用就靠这几个月了，你现在跟他分手又会有人说你情绪不稳，又会……”

　　“上一次你也是这么说的，但我已经无法忍受了。对，现在面临能否正式录用。但是假如我录用了呢？还有每年的考核，每个月的考核，每次手术的考核。而我只要分手，他们就会给我贴上情绪不稳的标签，一旦有一点错误，立刻就会变成感情引起的。所以，是不是为了考核，为了别人的评价，我这辈子都要跟他绑在一起了？我到底要忍到什么时候才能解脱？你们不能因为我当初没有遇到爱情，脑袋坏掉跟他在一起了，就让我一辈子都为此付出代价吧？”

　　Merlin穿上了外面的罩衣，对着镜子调整着领口的位置。只要一想到很快就能上班，就能重新回到急诊室那种氛围里面去，他的心情就会马上好起来。

　　“如果你不被正式录用怎么办？没有时间让你再选择一家别的医院重头来过了。”

　　“那我就去养老院或者救济院看看。”

　　“什么？”

　　“我早就想好了，只是一直不想让你们担心，从来没告诉过你们。”

　　“但这对你来说太不公平了！”

　　“没有绝对的公平，也没有绝对的不公平，Will。我已经尽我最大的努力了，如果还是不能被正式录用的话，我也尽力了，我不后悔。好了，他既然来让你当说客，你是不是今晚要去参加首映礼？你可以帮我把这个箱子给他。我不能留你喝茶了，我现在要去上班了。”

　　“不，我想我还是邮给他吧。再问你一遍，你不后悔？”

　　“如果这一次我再向姨妈投降，那才是我会后悔的。”

　　Merlin一把抓起放在餐具桌上的钥匙，Will跟着他走出了房间。

　　他又一次关上房门，下到了停车场。Will自己打车回去了，几分钟之后，他就已经开着那辆雪铁龙凯旋，重新飞驰在温暖和煦的夜晚中。当他开车经过的时候，Osborne Rd上的路灯一盏接一盏地亮了起来，就好像是在向他致敬。这个念头令他自己都情不自禁地笑了起来。

　　

　　老福特车跟在Leon的越野车后面爬着坡，一轮橘黄色的月亮明晃晃地照在海湾上。在把那两个女子送回他们住的小旅店之后，Leon和Percival就回去了，Gwaine坐在老福特上再也没有说话。

　　Arthur关掉了收音机，把车停在一个断崖边的平台上。他熄了火，两手握着胶木方向盘，下巴搁在手上。山崖下面，Igraine的那间屋子的轮廓已经清晰可辨。他摇下了车窗，让漫山遍野的野薄荷香涌进车厢。

　　“你为什么要摆出这样一副臭脸？”Arthur问道。

　　“你把我当傻瓜了？”

　　Gwaine拍了一下他前面的仪表板。

　　“还有这辆车，你也打算把它卖了吗？你这是要把所有的记忆全都抹掉啊！”

　　“你究竟在说什么呢？”

　　“我算是明白你玩的这套把戏了，‘先去一趟墓园，然后去沙滩，接着嘛，还不如在外面吃龙虾……’你以为拖到晚上我就看不到栅栏外面挂着‘此屋出售’的牌子了吗？你是什么时候做出这个决定的啊？”

　　“有几个礼拜了，不过到现在为止，还没有什么像样的报价。”

　　“我是劝你把跟那个家伙的事情翻篇，但我也没让你把自己的过去一把火烧个一干二净啊。如果你真的就这么离开Igraine待过的地方，将来你一定会感到后悔的。总有一天你会回来，沿着这个栅栏一直走到大门口摁响门铃，为你开门的陌生人会带着你参观原本属于你自己的屋子，而当他们终于陪你来到你那个充满童年回忆的房间门口时，你一定会感到孤独，非常非常孤独。”

　　Arthur重新开动了车子，发动机立刻轰鸣起来。屋子的绿色大院门敞开着，Arthur很快把车停到了芦苇架的下面，顶上的芦苇杆就算是停车位的“顶棚”了。

　　“你简直比驴子还更犟！”Gwaine一边走下车一边嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨。

　　“你跟驴子还经常打交道吗？”

　　夜空无云，在皎洁的月光下，Arthur依稀辨出了周围的景象。他们没有走马路，而是顺着旁边的小路拾阶而上。走过一半的路程，Arthur已经隐约可以看到在他右边那玫瑰苗圃残花败叶的样子。这个小花园虽然荒废已久，但空气中依然弥漫着各种香气混杂的味道，此刻走的每一步，都在强烈唤醒Arthur心中对于往日味道的回忆。这个悄然安睡着的小屋依然保持着他上一次离开时的模样——那是他跟Merlin在这里度过的最后一个早晨。如今，正面墙上的百叶窗还紧闭着，看起来似乎更陈旧了，但屋顶的瓦片却好像完全没有受到时间的侵蚀。

　　Gwaine一直走到台阶跟前，几步跨了上去，站在游廊里回头对Arthur说：“你有钥匙吗？”

　　“在中介那里。你在这里等一等我，屋子里面还有一把备用钥匙。”

　　“你是打算穿过这屋子的墙壁到里面去拿钥匙吗？”

　　Arthur没有回答，而是径自走向了拐角的窗户，他毫不犹豫地摘下了卡在百叶窗下面的一个小楔子，百叶窗绕着合页转了起来。然后，他稍稍撬起窗户的插销卡座，轻轻地把插销从卡座里掰出来，顺着卡槽滑开。这样一来，就再也没有什么可以阻挡他进到屋子里面去了。

　　小书房里伸手不见五指，一片黑暗。但Arthur根本不需要灯光为他指路。童年的记忆犹在，这里的每一个角落，都再熟悉不过了。他直接走向了橱柜，不敢回头，生怕一回头就会看到那张床。在橱柜面前，他打开柜门，跪了下来，手刚伸进柜子，就摸到了那个长期封存着Igraine各种秘密的小皮箱。他拨开两个卡锁，慢慢地掀起箱盖，一阵香味扑鼻而来——Igraine喜欢把两种香水混在一起用，箱子里至今还放着一个表面用粗糙圆头银钉装饰的黄色水晶大广口瓶，里面装的就是这种Igraine专用的香水。此时此刻，勾起他回忆的已经不再仅仅是香水，关于母亲昔日的点点滴滴一瞬间全部涌上了心头。

　　Arthur拿到了那把长长的备用钥匙，它依然躺在原来的位置——那一天，他最后一次离开这个家门，是想去追上刚刚带走Merlin的警察。那位探员打算把他送回病房，然而，Arthur和Gwaine正是从那家医院里强行把已经被排上死亡日程的Merlin救出来，带到了这里。

　　Arthur从小书房里出来，转入走廊，开了灯。地板在脚下嘎吱作响，他把钥匙插进锁里面，向相反的方向转动。

　　Gwaine一进门就喊：“你瞧瞧咱们俩，现在这场景简直就是汤姆·克鲁斯在《碟中谍》里的感觉嘛！”

　　两人先后步入厨房。Arthur伸手到洗碗池下面扭开了煤气瓶的开关，然后走到木头大餐桌旁边坐了下来。Gwaine整个人趴在煤气灶前面，定睛看着在炉子上轻微颤动的意大利咖啡壶。怡人的芳香很快就在房间里面扩散开来。Gwaine从旁边的棕褐色木头架子上取了两个杯子，然后走到他朋友的对面也坐了下来。

　　“留着这四面墙，把那个男人从你的脑袋瓜子里面赶出去吧，他已经在你这里造成了太多的伤害。”

　　“我们就不要再谈这个话题了吧？”

　　“刚才在那两位梦中情人般的尤物面前摆出一副死人脸的，那可不是我而是你啊。我打赌Leon肯定还会再约Kara的。”Gwaine给自己斟上热腾腾的咖啡，接着说道。

　　“是你的梦中情人，不是我的！我和Percival还打算用我们的沉默对付全世界呢。”

　　Gwaine马上表示抗议。

　　“现在是时候让你的生活重归正轨了。你有了一个新的公寓，有一份自己喜爱的职业，有一个世界上最好的兄弟兼合伙人，还有那些我一心想要勾引的女孩子或者小伙子，他们眼睛虽然看着我，心里却在想，但愿跟他们聊天的是你而不是我。”

　　“你这是在说那个简直想要用眼睛把你生吞下去的姑娘吗？”

　　“我说的不是Kara，是另外那个！你没见我多努力给Leon创造机会吗？你现在应该好好开心一下了！”

　　“可是，我很开心啊。Gwaine，我可能跟你不一样，但我的确也过得很开心。是，Merlin现在没有跟我一起生活，但他早已经成为我生命当中的一分子。另外，我也跟你讲过，我又不是说从此就不活了。这还是我从法国回来以后，我们两个一起行动的第一个晚上吧？据我所知，今天晚上我们吃饭的时候可不是没有人陪哦。”

　　Gwaine不停地在咖啡杯里转动着他的小勺。

　　“你喝咖啡也不加点糖……”Arthur看出了好友的心不在焉，按住了他的手，“看起来Percival这几年过得也不错，你还打算冷战到什么时候？”

　　月明之夜，在英吉利海峡边上这个老房子舒适惬意的厨房里，两位好搭档静悄悄地注视着对方。

　　“我有说过这件事我们再别提也再别想了吗？好了，Pendragon先生，每次只要一想到我们经历过的这一件荒唐的事情，我就忍不住会有一种要打你几耳光的冲动，让你彻彻底底地好好清醒清醒。”Gwaine岔开话题说，“好吧，就算你真的那么疯狂，竟然想要去再跟他见面，那么到时候你打算怎么跟他说呢？要知道，当初你告诉我这一切的时候，我第一个念头就是要送你去检查一下是不是脑子有病……别忘了，我可是你最好的朋友啊！而他，他是一个医生，如果你真的跑去跟他讲出事实真相的话，你猜一猜，他让人用捆绑精神病人的束缚带把你绑起来的时候，他们会不会给你也戴上像汉尼拔·莱克特那样的可怕面具呢？事实上，你已经做到了自己所能做的一切，而这一点尤其令我感到钦佩。为了保护他，你一直坚持到了最后，真是勇气可嘉啊。”　　

　　“我想我最好还是去床上睡觉吧，简直累死了。”Arthur一边说一边站了起来。

　　他都已经走到走廊里面了，Gwaine突然又喊住了他，于是，Arthur的脑袋再度出现在门框里。

　　“我是你的朋友，你知道吧？”Gwaine说。

　　“知道！”

　　Arthur从后门出去，绕着屋子转了一圈。他轻抚游廊上已经锈迹斑斑的摇椅架子，打量着周围的一切：头顶天花板上的板条纷纷脱离，而旁边侧面的木板，经过夏天烈日灼烤，冬天海雾侵蚀，有不少的地方已经如鱼鳞般一块块地掉了皮，至于荒废已久的花园，看上去更是满目凄凉。一阵风突然吹了起来，Arthur禁不住打了个哆嗦。

　　他从上衣口袋里取出了一个信封，信封里正是他前两天坐在巴黎弗斯滕伯格广场边的长凳上开始写的那一封信。在继续写完了这封信的最后一页之后，他又把信重新装入信封，放回到自己的口袋里。

　　海峡上的薄雾在夜里升起，如一层朦胧的面纱，一直延伸到了城市的中央。在医院急诊室对面空空如也的巴黎人咖啡馆柜台前，Merlin正看着当天的菜单。

　　“大半夜的都已经这个时候了，你一个人到我这里来还能有什么好事吗？”餐馆老板一边递给他苏打汽水一边问道。

　　“来你这里透透气，可以吗？”

　　“今天晚上够忙的哈？你瞧瞧你们那些救护车的汽笛声，就跟演《天鹅湖》似的！”老板擦着酒杯继续说，“整个地球都得靠你们来搭救了是吧？这感觉挺好的哈，不过，你有没有认真想过，自己也得好好过一过日子啊？”

　　Merlin把身子前倾，就好像是要跟他说悄悄话。

　　“告诉我，你刚才讲的这句话就是对我一个人讲的呢，还是说，Gaius今天晚上也来了这里吃饭？”

　　“他在那里。”餐馆老板指着大厅深处最里面的方向，证实了Merlin的判断。

　　Merlin离开了他的高脚凳，走进了Gaius教授所在的包厢。

　　“你如果还是要这么对我摆臭脸的话，那我还是回到吧台那边去一个人吃饭吧。”Merlin把他的杯子搁在了台面上。

　　“与其说这些傻里傻气的话，你还不如直接坐下来呢。”

　　“昨天晚上，你当着我的病人对我那一番说教，在我看来可没什么必要。那一会儿，你是把我当成你的小孙子了吧。”

　　“岂止是小孙子，你简直就是我造出来的！在那次事故之后，我给你动手术的时候，可是全都重新缝合了一遍啊……”

　　“谢谢你没有忘记把我脑袋壳两边钉着的螺丝全都取下来，教授。”

　　“这个嘛，我干得比弗兰肯斯坦更出色，嗯，要说有什么缺陷嘛，可能就是性格设计方面没搞好了。现在，你愿意跟一个医学老怪物分享这一碟煎饼，还有这些槭糖汁吗？”

　　“如果是这么说的话，好吧。”

　　“我们今天晚上处理了多少病人啊？”Gaius把碟子推向他问道。

　　“小一百吧。”Merlin毫不客气地拿了一大块煎饼，“你呢，怎么还在这里呢？你总不至于为了拿足粮饷还得兼职看大门吧？”

　　“干得漂亮，这场星期六跟我的‘辩论赛’，你又得了一分。”Gaius把煎饼塞满了自己的嘴巴。

　　在一家老掉牙的小餐馆橱窗后面，一位医学老教授和他的学生一起吃饭，两位搭档正在品味他们这个忙碌之夜最后难得的平静时光。

　　人行道对面，医院急诊室里的其他人在接下来的几个小时里暂时还不会发现教授和他的学生离开了医院。

　　空荡荡的街道旁边，闪烁的路灯渐渐熄灭，远处的天际泛起了鱼肚白，清晨就这样悄无声息地到来。

　　Arthur在摇椅上打着盹。太阳刚刚升起，这片地方整个都笼罩着温暖舒适的晨光。他睁开眼睛，看着宁静如同睡梦中一般的屋子。下方的海浪还在舔着岸边的沙子，继续昨夜没有完成的工作。此刻，沙滩已经重新变得光滑而平坦，洁白无瑕。他从椅子上站了起来，深深地吸了一口早晨清新的空气，然后快步走上台阶，穿过走廊，全速爬上了楼梯。奔上二楼以后，他猛地捶了几下门，然后气喘吁吁地推开了Gwaine的房门。

　　“你还在睡觉？”

　　Gwaine被吓了一跳，整个人从床上弹了起来。他茫然环顾了一下四周，这才看到是Arthur站在门缝里面。

　　“你给我回去重新躺下，现在就去！你最好忘记我的存在，直到这个闹钟的小小指针走到某个合适的数字，比如说11，那个时候，只有到了那个时候，你才可以过来对我问这个愚蠢的问题。”

　　Gwaine重新躺下翻了个身，整个脑袋都消失在了大枕头里。Arthur离开了房间，看着刚刚走过一半的走廊，又掉转身原路返还。

　　“要不要我去买一根棍子面包当早餐？”

　　“滚出去！”Gwaine嘶吼着喊了起来。

　　

　　Merlin离得老远就启动了车库的自动门，刚把车停进去，他就立刻熄了火。

　　Kilgharrah对这辆凯旋车深恶痛绝，每次只要一听到汽车马达噼里啪啦轰鸣的声音，它就会忍不住咆哮起来。

　　Merlin由内部通道进了屋，三步并作两步蹿上大楼梯，然后走进了自己的公寓。

　　烟囱上方的挂钟上，指针此刻正指向早晨六点半。Kilgharrah从客厅沙发上站起来热烈地欢迎它的主人，Merlin一下子把它抱在怀中。在跟Merlin亲热了一下之后，小狗又重新回到客厅中央的小垫子上，继续着它昨夜没有做完的美梦。而Merlin则走到吧台的后面，为自己冲了一杯药茶。冰箱的门上贴着一个小磁青蛙，下面压着一张小纸条，纸条上是他姨妈的留言，她见过了Will，想跟他谈谈。Merlin叹了口气，走进房间，缩到了被子里面。很快，他就睡着了。

　　Gwaine从楼梯上下来，手里拿着自己的行李。他来到走廊当中，顺手拿起了Arthur的箱子，告诉对方自己在外面等着。他径自走向那辆福特汽车，先是坐在了副驾驶的位子上，看了看四周，又吹了一下口哨，然后，小心翼翼地跨过变速杆，溜到了方向盘的后面。

　　Arthur从屋子里面把大门关上，接着走进了Igraine的书房，打开橱柜，看着躺在里面隔板上的那个黑色皮箱。他用手指轻轻拨开铜锁扣，将那封一直藏在上衣口袋里的信收进皮箱，然后把钥匙放回了原来的位置。

　　从窗户里钻出来，在把那块小木头重新垫到百叶窗下面的时候，他仿佛听到了妈妈的声音——每次他们一起出门到城里去买东西的时候，她都要大声地抱怨，Ector为什么老是修不好这个该死的百叶窗；他仿佛又看到了Igraine正站在花园的里面，耸耸肩膀说，不管怎样，房子也跟人一样，总有老去的权利。对于Arthur来说，眼前这一块顶在墙上的小木头印证着一段永远不会流逝的时光。

　　“快动起来吧！”他拉开车门对Gwaine说。

　　钻进车厢的时候，Gwaine嗅了嗅鼻子。“有一股很奇怪的味道，你闻到了吗？”

　　Arthur发动了马达，汽车沿着小路渐行渐远，这时，Gwaine旁边的窗户摇了下来，他的手出现在车窗边，手指头捏着一个表面印了某家肉店标签的塑料袋，在驶出这块地界，转上大路的时候，他的手指一松，塑料袋就掉到了路边的一个垃圾桶里。他们是在中午吃饭时间之前就出发的，这样就能避过周末的返城高峰，估计到下午稍早的时候，他们就可以回到Portsmouth了。

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

　　Merlin向着天花板伸了一个懒腰，然后不情愿地离开了他的床和他的房间。就跟往常一样，他先给小狗准备吃的，放在它的陶瓷大碗里，接着做自己那一份早餐，然后走到客厅的小凹间坐下，早晨的阳光穿过窗户，正好照到了这里。从这个位置望出去，远处的大桥就好像一道横跨在港湾两岸的连字符，还有丘陵上鳞次栉比的小矮屋，甚至连旁边那个渔人码头都清晰可见，一切看起来都是那么美丽和平静。唯有港湾里等待起航的大货轮在拉响雾笛，时不时还会传来一阵阵海鸥鸣叫的声音，彰显着这个周日清晨的慵懒和萎靡。

　　在大口大口地吞下“丰盛”的早餐之后，他把餐盘放到洗碗池里，然后走进了淋浴间。强劲的水流由花洒倾泻下来，虽然永远也不可能洗刷他皮肤上的伤疤，但却足以令他从昏昏沉沉中彻底清醒。

　　“Kilgharrah，别再这样不停地转圈子了，我会带你下去遛一遛的。”

　　Merlin不再折腾自己的头发，直接打开衣柜，套上了一条牛仔裤、一件T恤。他看了看表，姨妈一个小时之后才会到玛丽娜格林公园跟他会合，而Kilgharrah这个时候又倒在那浅米色沙发椅上睡着了。于是，Merlin坐到了他的小狗旁边，从小茶几上胡乱堆放的一大摞材料当中，翻出了一本厚厚的神经外科指导手册，然后咬着铅笔，很快就沉浸到学习里面去了。

　　

　　福特车在Castle Rd停了下来。Gwaine从后排座椅上拿起背包，下了车。

　　“你今天晚上想去看电影吗？”他在车门前弯下腰问Arthur。

　　“不可能啊，这个晚上已经有人跟我约好了。”

　　“是男的还是女的啊？”Gwaine不禁喊了起来，容光焕发。

　　“也就是跟人家一起看看电视而已！”

　　“哦，这可是个好消息啊。我并非冒昧无礼的人，只是想问一句，到底是谁啊？”

　　“可不就是你嘛！”

　　“什么？”

　　“冒昧无礼的家伙！”

　　车子开在Kent Rd上，到了Old Bridge Rd路口的时候，Arthur停下车来，打算让比他更先来到路口的那辆大卡车先过去。这时，原本跟在大卡车后面的一辆凯旋敞篷车大概是没有看到路口的情况，直接绕到了前面，朝着南海公园的方向驶去。这辆绿色跑车的副驾驶位置上绑着的一只小狗，声嘶力竭地不断吠叫。然后，那辆卡车穿过了路口，而福特车也向“英吉利海峡高地”的丘陵开了过去。

　　不停晃动的尾巴表明Kilgharrah现在一定很高兴。它非常严肃认真地在草丛里嗅来嗅去，似乎想要查明究竟是哪个小动物竟然敢在它前面在这块地界留下印迹。时不时地，它会抬起头，飞奔去跟它的家人会合。它在Merlin和Nimueh的腿与腿之间绕上好几个圈，然后又跑到前面去开路，去探索下一块地界的奥秘了。而每当它对路上散步的夫妇或者是旁边的孩子表现得过于热情的时候，Merlin的姨妈就会大声喝止，喊它回来。

　　“你看，它的髋部还是有点问题。”Merlin看着Kilgharrah跑远的样子说。

　　“它老了！或许你自己还没有意识到，但其实我们又何尝不是如此。”

　　“你这情绪好古怪，刚刚是不是打桥牌打输了啊？”

　　“开玩笑，我把那些老姑娘都打败了！我只是有点担心你而已。”

　　“这个嘛，没必要，你知道的，我有一份自己喜欢的工作，基本上也不会再偏头疼了，我现在过得很愉快。”

　　“是的，你说得对，我得多看到事物好的一面。这个礼拜过得蛮好的，而你也终于能够抽出两个小时好好照顾自己，真不错！”

　　Merlin指着远方在小港口前面防波堤上漫步的一个男人和女人。

　　“他，大概是这个样子吗？”他问自己的姨妈。

　　“谁？”

　　“你知道我说的是谁。”

　　“你又开始了，Merlin，Helen医生的药你有按时吃吗？”

　　“别再给我提心理医生，她的药我可是一粒都不敢吃，她说的话呢，我也一个字都不想听。嗯，你也就别再像以前我每次跟你聊这个的时候那样岔开话题了吧。”

　　Nimueh叹了口气。

　　“关于这个，亲爱的，我跟你没什么好说的。我也不知道这个去医院看你的家伙到底是谁。他人很不错，特别有礼貌，可能是因为疾病而烦恼的某个病人吧，他正好是在那个时候出现在了那里而已。”

　　“病人可不会穿着呢子大衣在医院的走廊里晃来晃去。更何况，我还翻查了那一个时期在医院的那个片区住院的所有病人资料，没有一个是跟那个人的情况符合的。”

　　“你竟然还会去查这个东西？还真是够固执的啊！你究竟是想要查什么呢？”

　　“我想要查的是，你把我当傻瓜一样瞒着的究竟是什么东西。我想知道他是谁，为什么他每一天都待在那里。”

　　“这又有什么意义呢！这一切，都已经过去了。”

　　Kilgharrah跑得有点远，Merlin喊了一声想把它唤回来。小狗掉转头，看了看它的主人，然后跑着冲了过来。

　　“当我从昏迷当中醒过来的时候，他就在那里；当我的手终于第一次能动弹的时候，他把我的手握在手心，给我鼓励和安慰；夜里，我每一次惊醒，哪怕是只有最轻微的动作，在旁边立刻出现的依然是他……终于有一天，他跟我发誓说要告诉我一个难以置信的故事，然后，他就消失了。”

　　“这个男人其实是你为了逃避自己作为一个年轻人应有的丰富多彩的生活，为了让自己只想着工作而编出来的借口。你这是把他想象成了你的白马王子。去喜欢一个你永远也摸不到够不着的人，这简直再容易不过了，因为你完全不需要为此而冒任何的风险。这就是你分手的原因吗？”

　　“可是，你不正是这样为了某个人浪费了整整20年的时间吗？”

　　“如果你不是我的外甥，我一定要狠狠地抽你一耳光，相信我，要真是挨这一下，也绝对不委屈你！”

　　“你可真奇怪，姨妈，既然你从来也不怀疑我是靠自己一个人的力量从昏迷中醒来，那么现在我好端端地在过生活了，你为什么却反而对我这么没信心呢？到底能不能有那么一次，我可以不用严格遵守所谓的生活常识、所谓的理性和逻辑，而是完完全全听从发自自己内心深处的声音？为什么，每一次当我以为自己找到了那个人的时候，我的心就感觉要从嗓子眼里蹦出来了？这难道还不值得我在自己的心里画一个大大的问号吗？我很遗憾，我的爸爸妈妈离开我们消失了，他们离开了你，也离开了我，我也很难过，不过，这可不是什么遗传疾病，并不是说每一个人都会像他们这样！”

　　Nimueh发出了一阵狂笑。她把手搭在外甥的肩膀上，从头到脚打量着他。

　　“你这是要给我上课吗？你，这个只有勇敢的男孩子才敢跟你约会的家伙！在他们的眼里，你简直就是治愈麻风病人的摩西，是他们人生中奇迹一般的存在！不管你干了什么，人家都离不开你，这种感觉是不是很爽啊？至于我嘛，至少我不会被童话故事给蒙蔽！生活就是这样。”

　　“如果你不是我的姨妈，这下我绝对会直接走开。”

　　Nimueh继续向前走，她打开袋子，取出一盒糖，拿了一颗递给她的外甥，但Merlin并没有接过来。

　　“你所说的这些东西里面，唯一令我有所触动的是，我发现尽管你的生活过得那么无趣，但在你的内心深处竟然还有那么一丝浪漫的火花，只可惜，就连这么一丁点浪漫，也还是被幼稚的你完全毁掉了。你还在等什么呢？如果这家伙真的是你的真命天子，他怎么不来找你啊，我可怜的孩子！没有人要把他赶走，他就那么自己消失不见了。所以，你还是别再为了这么个事情而痛恨整个地球，尤其是别再怪你的姨妈，别再把我当作替罪羊了吧。”

　　“他离开或许有他的理由。”

　　“也许是为了另一个家伙，还有他们的孩子？”Nimueh语带讥讽。

　　或许有理由相信，此刻的Kilgharrah也已经受够了这一对‘相依为命的家人’之间的紧张关系。它不知从哪里捡来了一根棍子，跑来把它投到Merlin的脚下，然后在旁边孜孜不倦地狂叫。Merlin抓起了这个小狗就地取材找来的“玩具”，一下子抛向了远方。

　　“你这针锋相对句句噎死人的本事还真是威力不减当年啊。好吧，我也别再耽误工夫了，还是赶紧去读一读明天要用到的材料吧。”Merlin说道。

　　“你都那么大岁数了，星期天竟然还要做功课？我就不明白了，你这时刻不停追逐成功的脚步究竟要到什么时候才能够缓一缓呢？或许，你只是不想跟你的男朋友厮守终老，觉得这样很无聊吧？哦不，我简直是个白痴，你怎么可能会感到无聊呢，就连星期天你都忙得很，要不就是做功课，要不就是在睡觉！”

　　Merlin猛地挡在他的姨妈跟前，怒视着她，心里有股抑制不住的想要大喊“该死的巫婆”的冲动。

　　“真正爱我的人会因为我爱自己的职业而感到自豪的，他才不会去斤斤计较跟我待在一起的时间！而且，是前男友，前，这个别忘了。”已经出离愤怒的他，太阳穴都鼓了起来，青筋毕露。

　　“明天早上，我们要给一个小女孩开刀，把她脑袋里的肿瘤取出来。”Merlin继续说，“你可能会说，这种东西看起来微不足道，也没什么大不了的嘛。是啊，别装得好像你真的在乎。但你再想一想，这小小的肿瘤却可能导致这个孩子失明。所以，在这么重要的手术的前一天晚上，你说我是应该去看场电影，大嚼爆米花，外出寻找艳遇呢，还是应该回家去好好想一想明天手术的细节？”

　　Merlin吹了个口哨把他的小狗唤回来，然后离开了游艇港口旁边的步道，向着停车场走去。

　　小狗跳上了副驾驶座位，Merlin把安全带套在它的颈圈上，伴随着小狗一阵阵的吠叫，凯旋车离开了南海公园，

　　来到Castle Rd与Kent Rd路口时，Merlin放缓了车速，犹豫了一会儿是否停下来买一张影碟回家看看。他一直很想再看一遍妮可·基德曼主演的《小岛惊魂》，可是转念一想到明天上午的工作，他马上换到二挡，踩油门加速，从停在录像店门口的一辆1961款福特老爷车旁边开了过去。

　　Arthur正在店里逐个研究着武术类电影录像的片名。

　　“今天晚上，我想给我的祖母一个惊喜。你能为我推荐些什么吗？”他问店里的职员。

　　店员消失在柜台后面一会儿，然后一脸得意地用手托着一个小纸箱重新出现在Arthur面前。

　　他用裁纸刀划开纸箱的外包装，拿出一盒录像带给Arthur看。

　　“收藏版的《猛龙过江》！这里面有三段武打戏简直是太棒了！昨天刚刚到的货，你把这个拿给你的祖母，她肯定要高兴死了！”

　　“你确定吗？”

　　“在她那个年代，李小龙的电影就是出品的保证，她肯定会着迷的！”

　　Arthur的脸上泛出了光彩。

　　“我要了！”

　　“顺便问一句，你的祖母会不会这么巧还有个孙女啊？”

　　他离开录像店的时候心情很舒畅。这个晚上，开局很不错嘛。回家的路上，他在一家熟食店停留了一会儿，选了几样菜，看起来一样比一样美味。在回到家的时候，他的心里面久未有过的明朗。便把车停在Castle Rd

　　上到楼上，关好自己的公寓门，他立刻就把买回来的食品袋搁在厨房的柜台上，打开立体音响，把一张《红磨坊》的原声唱片塞了进去，然后两手交叉搓了起来。

　　整个房间沉浸在这个夏夜暖暖的红色灯光之中。《红磨坊》结束后，Arthur又放进了Rasmus Seebach的专辑，用发音奇怪的丹麦语声嘶力竭地干吼着那一首《Hjemløs》，在客厅当中的矮台上摆好了两套雅致的餐具。他开了一瓶1999年的墨尔乐红酒，热好了等下用来洒在意大利宽面条上的乳酪丝，然后把意大利冷菜拼盘分别放在了两个白色的陶瓷餐碟上。一切准备就绪之后，他经过起居室，打开自家房门，来到公用楼梯平台，转身倚住门让它保持敞开，然后穿过走廊，敲响了对面的房门，他那位女邻居轻盈的脚步声随即在房间里面响了起来。

　　“我是很聋，但也不至于这么聋！”老妇人满脸堆着笑容迎接他说。

　　“你没忘记我们约好了的吧？”Arthur问她。

　　“开玩笑，怎么会！”

　　“你不带小狗过来吗？”

　　“Aithusa现在已经睡得死沉死沉的了。它跟我一样老了，你知道的。”

　　“你可不像你自己说的那么老，Finna小姐。”

　　“老了，老了，相信我吧！”她一边说着一边挽着他的手臂把他拖到了走廊里。

　　Arthur让Finna小姐舒舒服服地坐下，然后给她斟了一杯红酒。

　　“我有一个惊喜要给你！”他掏出了那盒录像带。Finna小姐精致的脸上容光焕发。

　　“在码头的那一段武打戏真是值得回味啊！”

　　“你已经看过了？”

　　“都看过不知道多少次了！”

　　“你还没有看厌烦吧？”

　　“你以前看过李小龙光膀子的样子吗？”

　　

　　Kilgharrah突然惊醒，一下子跳了起来，它用嘴巴追咬着自己的狗绳，拼命摇起尾巴，在客厅当中转着圈圈。

　　Merlin蜷缩在沙发椅里面，身上只是披了一件浴衣。他放下了手头的工作，饶有兴致地看着Kilgharrah就好像百足虫那样，四个爪子飞快地舞动。终于，Merlin合上了面前的神经外科论文，抱起他那只小狗的脑袋说：“我这就穿衣服带你下去走走。”

　　几分钟之后，Kilgharrah蹦蹦跳跳地出现在Kent Rd，不远的前方，在Castle Rd的人行道旁有一株小白杨，味道闻起来似乎特别棒，于是Kilgharrah就拖着他的主人朝着那个方向跑过去。Merlin还是一副若有所思的样子，夜晚的风刮得他不禁打了个哆嗦。

　　第二天的手术让他有些担心。他心里面有种预感，觉得Gaius可能会安排他来主做这一台手术。自从他决定年底退休以来，老教授就越来越频繁地给他压重担，似乎是想要通过这种方式尽快把他培养出来。所以，等一会儿回到家之后，他打算躺床上，就着床头灯再好好看看相关的材料和笔记，一遍不够就再看一遍。

　　

　　Finna小姐这个晚上愉快极了。她在厨房里帮Arthur把洗过的碗碟好好擦拭了一遍。

　　“我可以问你一个问题吗？”

　　“你想问就问呗。”

　　“你其实不喜欢空手道吧。可别告诉我，像你这样的年轻小伙子，在星期天的晚上，竟然只能跟我这个七老八十的老太婆做伴。”

　　“你刚才讲的这一番话里面，并没有提出什么问题啊，Finna小姐。”

　　老妇人把手搭在Arthur的手上，撇了撇嘴说：“哦不是的，这里面有一个问题！那是不言而喻的，你自己心里面其实很清楚。还有，别再一口一句‘Finna小姐’的了，你可以喊我Finna！”

　　“这个礼拜天的晚上有你做伴，我过得很愉快——这是为了回答你那个‘不言而喻’的问题。”

　　“你啊，我的大小伙子，看你那样子就知道，你现在一定十分害怕孤独！”

　　Arthur盯着Finna小姐看了半天。“你想不想让我去给你遛狗啊？”

　　“这算是威胁，还是仅仅是一个问题？”Finna问道。

　　“都有！”

　　于是，Finna小姐就跟Arthur去唤醒了Aithusa，然后把小狗的颈圈递给了他。

　　“你为什么要给它起这么个名字啊？”Arthur在带着小狗走向门口的时候问道。

　　老妇人凑近他的耳朵讲述了一个秘密：在她的情人里面，最令她难以忘怀的那一个养的小狗就叫作Aithusa。

　　“……那个时候，我三十八岁，他比我小五岁，嗯，或者是十岁？唉，到了我这把年纪，记忆力时不时就会出状况，能够记起来的全都是经过自己美化的东西。事实上，那是一个很优秀的古巴人。他跳起舞来的时候简直就跟神一样，而且活力十足，比你现在牵着的这只杰克罗素梗犬9还机灵，相信我说的话吧，这一点也不夸张！”

　　“我愿意相信你说的话。”Arthur紧紧拉住狗绳。小狗在走廊里四脚刨地，张牙舞爪。

　　“啊，注意安全！”Finna小姐叹着气，关上了房门。

　　Arthur和Aithusa沿着Castle Rd前行。小狗在一株白杨树跟前停了下来。由于某个Arthur完全无从知晓的原因，这棵树突然激起了这只小狗强烈的兴趣。Arthur把手插在口袋里，靠在旁边的矮墙上，任由Aithusa尽情享受这个难得的觉醒时光。就在这个时候，手机在他的口袋里振动起来，他摁下了接听。

　　“你今天晚上过得不错吧？”Gwaine在电话那头问。

　　“棒极了。”

　　“那么现在，你在干什么呢？”

　　“在你看来，Gwaine，一只狗在一棵树底下闻来闻去的究竟要折腾多久呢？”

　　“我得挂电话了。”Gwaine似乎有点困惑，“我必须赶紧上床睡觉，要不你又得问我下一个问题了！”

　　在跟Arthur所在位置相距两个街区的Kent Rd高处有一幢维多利亚风格的小楼房，楼上第三层，某位年轻的神经外科医生刚刚熄灭了房间里的灯。

　　

　　放在床头柜上的闹钟响了。Merlin睡得实在太深沉，听到铃声的时候，就连睁开眼皮这么简单的动作，对他来说也是极度痛苦的事情。一整年忙忙碌碌积累下来的疲惫感，时不时会在某个早晨睡醒之后的几个小时里爆发，令他的心情极度灰暗。当Merlin开着他的凯旋车来到医院的停车场里停好，时间甚至还没到七点。

　　十分钟之后，他已经穿着工作服，离开了一楼的急诊室，直奔307号房间而去。在房间里面，有一只小猴子躲在长颈鹿的脖子底下安心睡大觉，而稍远一点的地方，还有一头白色的熊“站岗放哨”。小女孩Sophia的小动物们都在飘窗上呼呼大睡着呢。Merlin看了看墙上挂着的图画，对于一个已经有好几个月的时间只能在睡梦和回忆里看到这个世界的小姑娘来说，能画成这个样子真是相当不错了。

　　Merlin坐到了床边，轻抚着Sophia的额头。她醒来了。

　　“你好啊。”Merlin开口说，“天已经亮了呀。”

　　“还没有。”Sophia撑开了眼帘回答，“现在天还是黑的呢。”

　　“天不会再这么黑下去了，亲爱的，不用等太久，很快就会有人来带你去做准备工作。”

　　“你会跟我在一起吗？”Sophia看起来有点担心。

　　“我也要去准备一下，不过我等一下就会在手术室门口等着你。”

　　“你会给我动手术吗？”

　　“我会帮助Gaius教授，就是你说他讲话特别严肃的那个人。”

　　“你害怕吗？”小女孩问道。

　　“你抢了我的话。现在应该是我来问你问题才对。”

　　这孩子表示她并不害怕，因为她很有信心。

　　“那我先上去了，我们一会儿见。”

　　“今天晚上，我就赢了。”

　　“你赢了什么？”

　　“我猜了一下你的眼睛是什么颜色的，还把答案写在了一张纸条上，折好放到了床头柜的抽屉里面。动完手术之后，你跟我一起打开来看吧。”

　　“我保证会跟你一起看。”Merlin离开的时候说。

　　Sophia弯下了腰，她完全不知道Merlin在走出房间以后又倒了回来，在门口静静地看着这个孩子滑到了床底下。

　　“我知道你肯定是在哪个地方躲起来了。不过，你真的完全没有必要害怕呀。”小女孩说。

　　她用手在地上摸索着，终于抓到了一个毛线公仔，她的手指轻抚着这个猫头鹰身上的毛，然后把它正对着自己立了起来。

　　“你必须离开这里，完全没有必要害怕光啊。”小女孩说，“如果你相信我的话，我马上就能告诉你颜色是什么样子。你相信我的，对吗？现在，轮到我了。你以为我不害怕黑暗吗，我啊？你知道吗，很难跟你讲白天是怎样的，反正就是很美就对了。我更喜欢绿色，但是红色，我也很喜欢啊。颜色都是有味道的，可以通过味道来分辨各种颜色啊。你等一下，别乱动，我这就做给你看。”

　　小姑娘从她藏身的地方爬起来，尽其所能地以最快速度向床头柜的方向靠近，从那里拿出一个藏了许久的小碗，还有一个瓶子。然后，她又重新回到床架的下面，非常自豪地向他的毛线公仔展示着一个草莓：“这是红色的。”“还有这个，是绿色的。”她一边说一边把装薄荷糖的瓶子递上前。“你瞧，这些颜色闻起来多香啊！你如果愿意的话，可以尝一尝，至于我嘛，我可不行，因为等一下还要动手术呢，我必须空着肚子才行。”

　　Merlin走向床边。

　　“你在跟谁讲话呢？”他问Sophia。

　　“我就知道你还在这里。我在跟一个朋友讲话，不过啊，我可不能告诉你他在哪里。他总是爱躲起来，因为他很怕光，嗯，他也很怕见人。”

　　“他叫作什么名字啊？”

　　“Aithusa！不过，你不可能听到他在讲什么的。”

　　“为什么呢？”

　　“因为你听不懂啊。”

　　Merlin跪了下来。“我能到床下来跟你在一起吗？”

　　“嗯，如果你不害怕黑暗的话。”

　　小姑娘挪了挪位置，让Merlin挤到了床底下。

　　“我可以带着他到上面去吗？”

　　“不行啊，有一个很傻的老规矩，动物是不能进手术室的。不过，你别担心，总有一天，这种情况会改变的。”

　　

　　这一天，天色看起来很不错。Arthur干脆走着去了建筑设计工作室。Gwaine已经在那里等着他了。

　　“怎么样？”Gwaine打开门，一脸欢快的他刚在门缝里面露出半个身子，就迫不及待地问道。

　　“什么怎么样？”Arthur进了门，摁着咖啡机上的按键反问。

　　“那条狗在那里待了多久啊？”

　　“二十分钟！”

　　“我多么想拥有像你这么充实的夜晚啊，我的老伙计！Leon上次带来的那两个姑娘，我跟她们通过电话了，而且今天晚上很乐意再和我们来一次聚餐。你如果担心到时候会太闷的话，就带着你那条小狗一起来吧。”

　　“Percival这次也来对吗？”

　　Gwaine没有回答，敲了敲自己手表的表面，差不多该出发了。他们两个跟工作室的一个重要客户约好了。

　　

　　Merlin走进了消毒室，高举着双手，套进了旁边一位护士为他张开的手术服。穿上袖子，系好背后的带子，他朝着不锈钢洗手盆走去。这个年轻的神经外科医生心里还是有点忐忑不安，在水池前面仔仔细细地把双手好好洗了一遍。等他把手晾干以后，护士姑娘往他手心撒上了爽身粉，并为他撑开了一对无菌手套，Merlin马上把手伸了进去。然后，他戴好浅蓝色的手术帽，围上口罩，深吸了一口气，这才走进了手术室。

　　在手术室里，神经功能成像专家已经坐到了操控台的后面，正在调控超声波检查系统，做着手术前的准备工作。Sophia脑部的核磁共振胶片早已安放到了机器里面。通过比较核磁共振胶片以及等一下手术过程中超声波实时监控的画面，电脑就可以分析并精确定位需要切除的肿瘤部分。

　　手术开始之后，神经功能成像专家将通过不断输出并随时更新的超声波系统观察小姑娘脑部的情况。几分钟之后，Gaius教授陪着他的同行、专门从London赶来的医生走了进来。

　　受邀的医生跟手术室里的整个团队点头示意，然后坐到了神经导航仪的后面，两手抓住了把手。与电脑主机连接的机械臂将会在医生熟练而灵活的操纵下，分毫不差地切掉病变的肿块。在整个手术过程中，外科医生的每一个动作都要求极度精确。切割的时候，哪怕是最细微的小小偏差都可能导致Sophia丧失说话或者行走的能力，而与之相反，如果过于谨慎小心的话，手术的效果又可能会大打折扣。

　　此刻的Merlin很安静，全神贯注，在脑袋里一遍遍过着每一个细节和流程。手术马上就要开始了，为此，他几乎毫不停歇地准备了好几个礼拜。

　　一直在旁边的房间等着的Sophia终于被推进了手术室。她躺在一张担架床上面，护士们小心翼翼地把她抬起来安放到手术台上，然后把插在她手臂上的输液管架了起来。

　　医院最年长的护士长Alice告诉Sophia，她刚刚收养了一只熊猫小宝宝。

　　“可是，你是怎么把它带到这里来的呢？你可以这么做吗？”Sophia问道。

　　“不是的。”Alice笑着回答，“它还待在家里面，在中国，不过呢，我们会给照顾它的人提供一切必需的东西，一直到它断奶为止。”

　　Alice告诉Sophia，她还没想好应该给这个小动物取什么名字，一只熊猫，它能叫什么名字呢？

　　当小姑娘思考这个问题的时候，Alice在他的胸腔位置安好了心电图检测所需的小圆片，与此同时，麻醉师把一个极细极小的针扎在了Sophia的食指上。通过这个“小探头”，他就能实时监控病人血液里氧气的饱和度了。然后，麻醉师往输液袋里注入了麻药，一边向Sophia保证她可以在手术结束醒来之后再继续去想那只熊猫宝宝的名字。而现在，她必须跟着他一起从一数到十。麻醉剂顺着导管淌下来，一直流到了血管里。Sophia在数到二和三之间的时候就已经睡着了。负责监护的医师在不同的仪器上查看着病人的生命体征是否稳定。为了防止Sophia的头在手术过程中晃动，Alice把她额头上的头罩合了起来。

　　Gaius教授就好像身经百战的乐队指挥一样，用眼光扫了所有人一遍。每个参与这台手术的人都在各自的岗位上向他示意已经准备妥当。于是，Gaius给来自London的医生发出了信号，后者抓住神经导航仪两边的把手，在Merlin专注的目光凝视下，机械臂开始动了起来。

　　9点27分，第一道切口完成，接下来，在这个小女孩大脑最深处的“远航”将一直持续12个小时。

　　

　　Gwaine和Arthur提出的建筑方案看起来似乎令他们的客户很满意。会议室巨大的桃木实心桌子旁边坐满了这家财团的各个负责人，他们把Gwaine和Arthur招来，是想要让他们建一个新的总公司大楼。一整个上午，Arthur都在详尽地展示各种设计效果图：未来的大堂、会议场所，还有内部的公共空间。到中午的时候，Gwaine把话题接了过去，他指着投射在背后屏幕上的各种图表，逐一解读。当墙上挂着的大钟时针指向下午四点钟时，主席开始发言，他先是对两位建筑师的工作表达了谢意，接着表示，公司董事会成员将从当天开始开会讨论，最迟在周末之前就会决定，在两个进入决选的建筑方案中，哪一个将赢得最终的胜利。

　　Arthur和Gwaine站起身，跟对方握手致意，然后就告退了。

　　在电梯里，Gwaine长长地打了一个大呵欠。“我觉得，咱们情况还不错，对不对？”

　　“可能是的。”Arthur的声音很低沉。

　　“有什么事搞得你不爽了吗？”他的朋友问道。

　　“你觉得，在Alexandra 公园旁边百货店有没有可能买到可以伸缩的狗绳呢？”

　　Gwaine夸张地举起了双臂，翻着白眼向上看。铃声响起，电梯门打开，他们来到了地下三层的停车场。

　　在上车坐到驾驶位之前，Gwaine先做了几个弯腰的伸展动作。

　　“我整个被掏空了。”他说，“像这样子过一天真是令人筋疲力尽啊。”

　　Arthur并没有理他，直接钻进了车子。

　　

　　Sophia的心电图很平稳。Gaius要求逐渐增加麻醉的剂量。第二轮的超声波检查表明，切除肿瘤的进程暂时一切顺利。来自London的医生控制着电子机械臂一毫米一毫米地割掉了长在Sophia大脑枕叶深处的肿块，然后接着向表层的病变部分发起了攻击。四个小时之后，他抬起了头。

　　“换班！”这个神经外科专家显然已经到了疲劳的极限，几乎连眼睛都睁不开了。

　　Gaius向Merlin示意，让他坐到那个仪器前面。他略微有点迟疑，但很快就从教授平静而鼓励的眼神中找到了他此刻最需要的勇气。在模拟实操课程里，他已经千百次重复过这样的手术动作，可是，今天毕竟有一条鲜活的生命就在眼前，一切都要看他的表现了。

　　从开始操控仪器的那一刻起，Merlin心里的忐忑就自然消失无踪了。Merlin的脸上容光焕发，通过电子机械臂那两个钳子的末端，他触碰到的其实不是病人的身体，而是自己的梦想。

　　他的操控堪称完美，动作灵活轻巧令人信服。整个团队都在看着他工作，而Alice甚至觉得自己分明可以从Gaius教授的眼睛里面读出他对于这个学生有多么自豪。

　　Merlin一下不停地一直干到了第七个小时。当他终于表示需要换班的时候，电脑显示，肿瘤已经有76%的部分切割完成。来自London的医生坐到了Merlin让出的位置上，在开始工作之前，他还冲着这位年轻的同事眨了眨眼睛，祝贺他刚刚完成了出色的工作。

　　

　　“我把你放在办公室门口，然后我就回家。”Gwaine表示。

　　“你还是让我在Alexandra 公园下车吧，我得去买点东西。”

　　“我能不能知道你为什么想要买一根狗绳啊？你都没养狗啊。”

　　“这是给一个女性朋友买的！”

　　“你能确定吗，这次她至少真的有条狗吧？”

　　“她都已经79岁了，如果我这么说能够让你稍微安心一点的话。”

　　“其实并没有。”Gwaine叹着气把车停到了靠近百货公司的人行道旁。

　　“我们晚饭到哪里吃？”Arthur下车的时候问。

　　“晚上八点约在悬崖餐厅。拜托你就稍微用一点心吧。上一次我们几个一起吃饭的时候，你那表现可是远远称不上是有礼貌有教养的哈。现在等于是你有了第二次机会，可以给人家留下好的‘第一印象’。这一次，你可千万别搞砸了！”

　　Arthur看着敞篷车远去，他瞅了一眼百货公司临街的橱窗——几年前Merlin就是在这里遇到了交通事故才陷入昏迷。他停顿了一下，然后走进了商场的旋转门。

　　

　　麻醉师发现监视器上的数据线出现了波动，他马上去核查病人血液中氧气的饱和度。手术室里其他的人都感觉到，他的脸庞突然严峻起来，出于本能的反应，他整个人瞬间进入了警觉状态。

　　“哪里有出现血液渗透吗？”他问道。

　　“超声成像暂时没有异常。”Gaius弯下腰去看皮特森医生面前的监视器。

　　“好像有哪里不对劲！”麻醉师再次强调。

　　“我再扫描一次吧。”负责超声成像的专家医生表示。

　　手术室里，此前一直宁静泰然的气氛瞬间消失，一去不复返。

　　“小姑娘的数值在下降！”神经功能成像专家的语气很干涩，随即加大了供氧量。

　　Merlin感到无能为力，他无助地望着Gaius，从教授的眼神里可以看出，形势正变得越来越严峻。

　　“抓起她的手。”教授在他耳边低声说道。

　　“我们怎么办？”来自London的医生问Gaius。

　　“继续努力！超声波现在的情况怎么样？”

　　“暂时看不出什么东西。”被问到的医生回答。

　　“开始出现心律不齐。”Alice盯着不停闪烁的心电图机向大家报告。

　　来自London的医生用手掌心狂怒地拍着控制台。

　　“后脑大动脉破裂！”他苦涩地宣布。

　　手术室里所有的人都面面相觑。Merlin觉得自己简直已经无法呼吸，他闭上了眼睛。

　　此刻的时间是17点22分。在短短的一分钟之内，主要为Sophia后脑腔供血的大动脉血管壁剥离，撕开了一个两厘米的口子。血如泉涌，压力陡增，裂缝越来越大。经由张开的创口迸发出来的血浆很快流到了整个脑腔。尽管Gaius已经第一时间安置了导流管，颅骨里面的血水还是在不停溢出，以飞快的速度冲刷着脑干。

　　17点27分，四位医生，还有全体护士，就这么眼睁睁地看着Sophia永远地停止了呼吸。小姑娘被Merlin紧握着的小手此刻已经毫无感觉地张开，就好像是刚刚才释放了她一直藏在自己掌心的人生最后一口气。

　　一片寂静，参加这次行动的整个医疗团队成员一个个走出了手术室，消失在走廊里面。对于这个结果，大家都无能为力。肿瘤实在是太恶毒了。即便是现代医学最精密的仪器也无法看到藏在Sophia脑袋里那个小小动脉上的肿块。

　　Merlin一个人待在那里，依然抓着小女孩已经了无生机的手指。Alice走了过来，把逝者的手指一根根从这位年轻的神经外科医生手里掰开。

　　“我们走吧。”

　　“我答应过她的。”Merlin还在喃喃自语。

　　“这可能就是你今天犯下的唯一过错。”

　　“Gaius在哪里？”他问。

　　“他应该是去见小姑娘的父母了。”

　　“我想应该是我去做这个事情，是我。”Merlin低声说。

　　“我觉得，你今天负担的感情债已经够多了。如果你能让我给你提个建议的话，我想你在回家之前，最好先去找一家大商场逛一逛。”

　　“去干什么呢？”

　　“去感受一下生活的意义，那里到处都是鲜活的生命！”

　　Merlin用手指抚过Sophia的额头，拉起绿色的床单盖上了这个孩子的眼睛，然后离开了房间。

　　Alice看着他在走廊里渐行渐远，摇了摇头，熄灭了高悬在手术台上方的灯，整个房间陷入彻底的黑暗当中。

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

　　Arthur在商场的第四层欣喜地找到了想要的东西：一条带卷盘的狗绳应该可以让Finna小姐感到高兴吧。以后再碰到天气不好的日子，他就能待在房檐下避雨，而任由Aithusa自己在排水沟里冲来冲去了。

　　在中心区域的收银台付款之后，Arthur正准备离开，前方有一个原本在挑选男士睡衣的女子对着他露出了笑脸。Arthur也对她微微一笑，然后径直向手扶电梯走去。

　　当他来到自动扶梯的台阶上，一只柔软的手突然搭在了他的肩头。Arthur转过身来，那个女人走下一节台阶，靠得离他更近了。

　　在以往曾经有过的感情经历当中，有一段是他最不堪回首的……

　　“你该不会是没认出我来吧？”Guinevere问他。

　　“对不起，我的心思刚才不在这儿。”

　　“我知道啊，我听说你去了美国，然后又去了法国。你现在的情况更好一点了吧？”她的语调中充满了同情。

　　“嗯，好啊，为什么要这么问呢？”

　　“我还听说，那个男人，你为他而离开了我……嗯，我听说他死了，你现在是一个人，这该有多伤心啊……”

　　“你究竟在说什么呢？”Arthur感到很困惑。

　　“上个月，我在一次鸡尾酒会上遇到了Gwaine。对于你的事情，我真的感到很遗憾。”

　　“很高兴能再次遇到你，不过，我还有事，现在已经迟到了。”Arthur回答道。

　　他正想几步跨下电梯，Guinevere却一把拽住他的胳膊，伸出手，充满自豪地展示着戴在手指上闪闪发亮的戒指。

　　“下礼拜，我们就要庆祝结婚一周年了。你还记得Lancelot吗？”

　　“不太记得了。”Arthur转过第三层的栏杆，走向通往第二层的电梯。

　　“你不可能记不起Lancelot啊！他是曲棍球队的队长！”Guinevere责备着他，语气中满满的都是骄傲。

　　“哦对了，那个高个子金发碧眼的家伙！”

　　“他的头发是深褐色的呀。”

　　“哦，是的。”Arthur只好盯着自己的鞋尖看。

　　“那么，你一直都没有走出来，没能重新开始吗？”Guinevere依然很同情地说。

　　“有啊有啊！在一起然后又分开，生活可不就是这样子嘛！”Arthur感到越来越恼火。

　　“你该不会是要告诉我，像你这样的男生竟然还一直是单身汉吧？”

　　“不，我干吗要跟你说这个，反正不管跟你说什么，过十分钟你都有可能会忘掉。况且，单身不单身又有什么关系呢。”Arthur低声嘟囔着。

　　又是一层栏杆，又是一重希望，但愿Guinevere在这一层还要去买其他的东西，可是并没有，她跟着他一直下到了一楼。

　　“我这儿可是有好多好多单身男女青年！如果你来参加我们的结婚周年派对，我肯定可以给你挑一个未来能陪你一辈子的恋人。在给人做媒这方面，我简直是太强了，一看就知道谁跟谁能在一起，这是一种天赋啊。对了，你现在更想要一个男朋友还是女朋友？”

　　“我已经有一个爱人了！谢谢你，能再见到你，我很高兴，顺便向Lancelot问好。”

　　Arthur向Guinevere挥手作别，快走几步逃开了。他经过一排法国香水柜台，旧日的回忆突然涌上心头，感觉甜蜜蜜的，就好像旁边那个女销售员拿着在顾客面前晃的小瓶子里散发出来的香水味道。他闭上眼睛，想起了某一天，他就是走在这个化妆品柜台通道里，心中充满了虚无缥缈却又真真实实的爱情。Merlin当时发誓要把所有种类的男士香水的气味都闻一遍并牢牢记住，既然不能吃东西，气味对他就成了某种意义上的“食物”。那个时候，他这一辈子还是第一次感到那么幸福。一边想着这段往事，他一边快步走进了商场的旋转门。

　　从门里面“旋”出来的时候，Arthur已经在Alexandra 公园旁边的人行道上。商店橱窗里的模特披着一件睡袍，腰带优雅地束在腰间，瘦长的木头手臂伸出一根懒洋洋的手指，指向街上的行人。在橘红色夕阳的照耀下，橱窗里的鞋子看起来十分轻盈。Arthur站在原地一动不动，心却已经不知飘到了哪里。所以，他根本就没有听到身后有一辆三轮摩托车正冲着他的后背而来。骑摩托车的人驶到与Alexandra 公园前在转弯的时候失了控，他想避开横穿马路的一个妇女，车身已失去平衡，呈之字形往前冲，马达轰鸣。街上的行人一片恐慌：一个穿着一身西装的男子为了躲开“飞车”不惜纵身跃向地面；另一个男人倒退了几步，踉跄向后跌倒；还有一位女士尖叫着藏到了电话亭的后边。而三轮摩托车还在继续疯狂地“赛跑”。摩托车的拖斗越过护栏压到了人行道上，先是带倒了一块广告牌，接着撞上了结结实实安在地上的路边咪表计时器，结果一下子就被干净利落地切断，跟摩托车车身分离开来。这一下，就再也没有什么可以约束它了。

　　此刻，这个拖斗不仅外形酷似一颗大炮弹，跑起来的速度也跟出膛的炮弹差不多，直直地向着Arthur冲过来，一下子撞到他的两条腿上，把他整个掀翻，抛向了天空。在那一瞬间，时间仿佛停滞，被拉扯成一段寂静无休止的空白。摩托车拖斗的锥形前端继续前冲，撞进了橱窗，一整块巨大的玻璃碎裂为成千上万块碎片。

　　Arthur在地上打着滚，一直翻到了此刻已横躺在一片“碎玻璃地毯”上的模特手臂旁边。橱窗里的一片轻纱飘落在他的脸上，眼睛望出去只剩下一片朦胧的光，嘴巴里尽是铁锈一般鲜血的味道。Arthur整个人昏昏沉沉，感觉麻痹迟钝，他本想对围上来的行人说这只是一个愚蠢的意外，然而，话还没有说出口，就堵在了喉咙里面。

　　他想站起来，但显然还有点为时过早。他的膝盖颤颤巍巍，旁边有人在拼命尖叫着让他躺下来，说救护车马上就到。

　　如果他晚上迟到的话，Gwaine会发飙的。他还要去帮Finna小姐遛狗，哦对了，今天是礼拜天吧？不，或许应该是礼拜一？那他就得去事务所签合同啊。停车票又到哪里去了？他的口袋肯定是被撕碎了，他的手本来是放在口袋里面的，现在却戳在自己的背上，搞得他很不舒服。对了，现在可别用手去摸头，这些玻璃碎片可锋利了。光线依然模糊，周围的声音倒是慢慢地回来了。头晕目眩的感觉逐渐消失。他睁开眼睛，看到的是Guinevere的脸庞。所以，她就是不肯放过他吗？他根本就不想让谁来给他推荐什么一辈子的爱人，该死的，他早就有对象了！看来，他以后最好还是在无名指上戴一个戒指吧，这样别人就不会再来烦他了。等一下，他马上就回商场去买一个。Gwaine肯定很不高兴，但他自己倒是觉得这个想法蛮好玩的。

　　远远地似乎传来一下汽笛声，不行，他必须在救护车到达之前站起来，没必要让大家担心，他哪里都没受伤，可能就只是嘴巴里有点不舒服，大概是自己的牙齿咬到脸颊的里面了吧。脸颊应该不会有什么大碍，就是日后口腔溃疡的话可能会有点不舒服，但这也不是什么大不了的问题。糟糕的是，他这件外套算是彻底给毁了，Arthur最喜欢这件呢子外套了。Elena觉得他穿这件外套有点显老，可是他才不管Elena怎么想呢，她自己穿的都是什么啊，你瞧瞧他那全世界最庸俗的浅口薄底高跟鞋，鞋头也太尖了吧！幸好他早就跟Elena讲清楚了，那天晚上他们之间发生的事情也只是一场意外。他们其实属于两个完全不同的世界，这里面并没有谁对谁错的问题。开摩托的人还好吧？肯定是这个戴着头盔的家伙。看他一脸愧疚的样子，应该是在这起事故里面基本没有大碍吧。

　　我还是把手伸给Guinevere吧，这样她就能跟每一个朋友讲是他救了我的命啊，因为，可不是她帮助我站起来了嘛。

　　“Arthur？”

　　“Guinevere？”

　　“我倒是很确定，你的确刚刚经历了这么恐怖骇人的事情。”这位年轻女子看起来吓得不轻。

　　他淡定地拍了拍自己外套肩膀上的灰尘，然后把正在凄惨地随风飘荡的口袋残片扯掉，同时晃动着脑袋想把一头的玻璃碎片弄下来。

　　“太可怕了！你的运气真好啊！”Guinevere尖着嗓子喊。

　　Arthur盯着她看了很久，一脸严肃。

　　“一切都是相对的，Guinevere。你看，我的外套毁了，身上到处都被割破了，而我遇到这么倒霉的事情，却仅仅是因为想要来这里为我的女邻居买一根遛狗的绳子。”

　　“为你的女邻居买一根狗绳……这样的事故，你几乎没有什么损伤，真是够幸运的了呢！”Guinevere一副义愤填膺的样子。

　　Arthur看着她，表面上好像是在沉思，但其实内心里翻江倒海，他竭尽所能地想要让自己保持应有的教养。可是，惹怒他的绝非仅仅是Guinevere说话的腔调，而是她从头到脚整个人都令他无比抓狂。或者说，他这些年拼命忍耐的一切愤怒都被这一切彻底激活了。他努力尝试着让自己表现得更加平和一点，语气坚定而沉静。

　　“你说得对，我刚才那么说不是很公平。事实上，我的确运气不错，因为我离开了你，然后又遇到了那个一辈子的爱人，但他却陷入了昏迷！他自己唯一的亲人想要让他安乐死，可是，我的运气还真不错，因为我最好的朋友愿意帮助我，我们一起去医院绑架了他。”

　　Guinevere被吓傻了，她还从未见过Arthur能愤怒到这个程度。她感到有些不安，往后退了一步，Arthur却跟着她往前迈了一步。

　　“你说‘绑架了他’，这是什么意思？”她的声音里透着一丝怯意，同时把背包抱紧在胸前。

　　“我们把他的身体‘偷’了出来！是Gwaine去搞的救护车，这也是为什么他会觉得必须告诉所有人我的爱人死了；可是事实上，Guinevere，我充其量只算是半个鳏夫。像我这种情况，还真是少见呢。”

　　Arthur感到双腿有些乏力，身子轻轻摇晃。Guinevere想要上前搀扶，但他还是自己一个人重新站直了。

　　“不，真正的运气是Merlin可以帮助我让他自己维持生命。当自己的身体和心灵暂时分开的时候，作为一个医生多少还是有点优势的。他可以自己照顾自己！”

　　Guinevere张大了嘴，似乎有点透不过气。而Arthur根本就不需要透气，他现在最需要的是平衡力。他一把抓住了Guinevere的袖子，她吓了一大跳，禁不住大喊了起来。

　　“他终于清醒过来，而这个，还真的就是靠了好运气！所以说，Guinevere，你看嘛，真正的运气并不是我们两个当初分开了，也不是我在巴黎修的那个博物馆，更不是今天碰到的这个摩托车，而是他，遇到他就是我这一辈子最大的运气！”他说完之后已是精疲力竭，顺势就坐到了摩托车的车架上。

　　急救中心崭新的救护车闪着警报器停到了人行道的旁边。主管医生快步冲向Arthur，Guinevere在一旁呆呆地看着他。

　　“先生，你感觉还好吗？”救护人员问道。

　　“一点也不好！”Guinevere表示。

　　救护人员抓住Arthur的手臂，想带着他走向救护车。

　　“一切都很好，我向你保证。”Arthur挣开手说。

　　“你前额的伤口必须缝针。”急救中心医生坚持着。Guinevere向他悄悄打着手势，示意他赶紧把Arthur弄上车。

　　“我哪里都没问题，现在感觉很好。请行行好，让我回家吧。”

　　“你的头上都是玻璃片，很有可能其中一些碎屑已经进到你的眼眶里面了。我必须把你带回去。”

　　Arthur感到很疲惫，只好听凭人家处置了。救护人员把他安放在担架床上，用两条消过毒的绷带蒙住了他的双眼，既然现在还不能清理他的眼睛，那就必须尽量避免任何晃动，以免里面的玻璃碎片割破他的眼角膜。于是就这样，绷带绕着脸缠了几圈，Arthur仿佛陷入了黑暗，感觉很不舒服。

　　救护车拉响汽笛，沿着Saint Pauls Rd一路前行，在路口转了个弯，然后朝着Portsmouth St James医院的方向驶去。

　　

　　铃声回响，电梯的门打开，第四层到了。贴在墙上的导向牌显示，这里是神经科的入口。Merlin跨出电梯，并没有跟走进来准备到下面楼层去的医院同事打招呼。沿着走廊，天花板挂着一溜日光灯，反射在油光铮亮的地板上。他的鞋踩在油地毡上，每走一步都会嘎吱作响。他抬起手，本想轻轻地敲一敲307病房的房门，但最终却无力地将手垂落在腰间，感到无比沉重。推开门，他还是走了进去。

　　床上没有了床单，也没有了枕头。输液吊瓶的撑杆光溜溜地伫立着，直挺挺的就好像是一个骨架，被推到了房间的角落，紧挨着洗浴间里了无生气的帘子。搁在床头柜上的收音机静默无声，今天早晨还在窗台上笑逐颜开的毛线公仔此刻已经全部离开，到另外的病房里去继续做它们应该做的事情。而之前挂在墙上的那些孩子的图画，如今只在原来的位置留下几块胶布的印痕。

　　今天下午，小Sophia消逝了——他们有些人是这么说的，而还有一些人更直接，就说她死了，但不管具体的说法怎样，对于所有在这一楼层工作的医护人员来说，这一间病房这几个小时都还是属于这位小姑娘的。Merlin坐在了床垫上，抚摸着床架。他的手心发烫，贴着床沿一直摸到了床头柜，拉开抽屉，取出了那张折成四叠的纸，然后又等了一会儿，他才下定决心去看Sophia在纸上留下的秘密。这位小姑娘虽然被天使带走之前眼睛是瞎的，但至少这一次，她看得千真万确。Merlin眼睛的颜色，此时此刻，却早已在喷涌而出的泪水中被洗刷得模糊一片。他弯下了腰，哭得胃部一阵痉挛。

　　病房的门开了，可是Merlin并没有听到从身后传来的一阵呼吸声，那是一个两鬓斑白的男子，他站在那里，看着他哭。

　　一身黑色的西服典雅而端庄，银白色的络腮胡紧贴着双颊修剪得当，Aulfric悄无声息地走上前来，坐到他的旁边，然后把手放在了他的肩膀上。

　　“这不是你的错。”他低声说着，带一点阿根廷口音，“你只是医生，而不是神。”

　　“你呢？你又是谁？”Merlin哽咽着低声问。

　　“我是她的父亲，到这里来是为了收拾一下她剩下的东西。她的妈妈已经没有办法跟我一起来了。你必须重新振作起来。这里还有其他的孩子需要你的帮助。”

　　“应该是反过来才对啊。”Merlin哭得直打嗝。

　　“反过来？”那人有些疑惑。

　　“应该是我来安慰你才对啊。”他哭得更加伤心了。

　　这个男人心里还有点顾忌，犹豫了好一阵子，终于还是揽住了Merlin的肩头。他蔚蓝色的双眸起了涟漪，随即盖上一层厚厚的雾气；于是，为了不让Merlin独自哭泣，同时也算是出于礼貌吧，他终于陪着他一起，让自己心中的苦痛就此彻彻底底地释放了出来。

　　救护车在急诊室门前停下。司机和医护人员引导着Arthur的脚步，带他一直走到了挂号处的窗口前。

　　

　　“到了。”担架员说道。

　　“你们能不能把我头上的绷带取下来？我跟你们保证，我什么问题都没有，我现在就是想回家。”

　　“这可真巧了！”Freya很有威严地回应，一边浏览着急救中心医生一路给Arthur救护的医疗记录，“我也一样啊，我也希望你能回你的家。”她继续说着：“我希望所有在这个大厅里等着的人都能够各回各家，再然后嘛，我自己，我也想好端端地回我的家。不过呢，我们在等待上帝给我们恩典的同时，还是可以给你做一个检查的，当然还有他们，也都一样。医生等一下就会来看你。”

　　“要等多久呢？”Arthur的声音听起来竟然有些怯怯的。

　　Freya翻起眼睛看着天花板，抬起双臂向空中大喊：“只有独一无二的祂才知道！快把他带到候诊室里去。”她对担架员吩咐着，然后走开了。

　　

　　Sophia的父亲站起来，拉开壁柜的门，拿出了一个装着他小女儿遗物的小盒子。

　　“她很喜欢你。”他依然背对着床说。

　　Merlin又低下了头。

　　“嗯，我说这个其实不是想让你难过的。”Sophia的父亲继续说道。

　　由于Merlin一直不说话，他紧接着又提了另外一个问题。

　　“无论我在这四面墙里面说了什么，你都会当作职业秘密一样来保守，对不对？”

　　Merlin告诉他，这一点不用担心。于是，Aulfric向前一直走到床前，坐在他旁边，低声说道：“我想谢谢你让我能够在你这里痛哭了一场。”

　　接下来好一阵子，两个人都不讲话，几乎一动不动地待在那里。

　　“你有时候也会给Sophia讲讲故事吧？”Merlin的声音很低沉。

　　“我待的地方离女儿挺远的，这一次是为了手术专门赶回来。不过，每天晚上我都会从布宜诺斯艾利斯给她打电话，她把话筒放到枕头上，我给她讲森林中央有一群动物和植物的故事，它们生活在一片人类从来没有到过的林间飞地当中。这个童话故事讲了三年多。童话里面有会魔法的兔子，有各种鹿，每一棵树都有自己的名字，那里的鹰总是转着圈子飞，因为它们的翅膀一边长一边短。讲了这么多东西，有时候我自己都会忘记前面讲过些什么，但无论我所讲的跟之前的版本有多么细微的差别，Sophia总是能够毫无例外地指出来。前一天我要是跟她讲到那个有学问的西红柿，或者是一个笑得发狂令人讨厌的黄瓜，那么第二天再讲的时候，它们原来在哪里就必须在哪里，绝对不可以让它们挪到另外一个地方。”

　　“在这个林间飞地里面是不是还有一只猫头鹰？”

　　Aulfric笑了。

　　“那是一个可笑的怪家伙！Aithusa是夜间的卫士。当所有其他动物睡觉的时候，只有它保持清醒站岗放哨。但事实上，干这个活只是一个借口，那猫头鹰绝对是个胆小鬼。每天一大早天快亮的时候，它就会全速飞回到自己的洞穴里面去，然后一直躲在那里，因为它最怕的就是光了。兔子是个好人，明明知道这个情况却一直没有暴露这个秘密。Sophia经常是没等到这个故事讲完就睡着了，而我还会再静静地听着她的呼吸，一直到她妈妈在那边挂掉电话为止。她那柔细的呼吸声就好像是美妙的音乐，我总是带着她的‘音符’进入自己的梦乡。”

　　小女孩的父亲沉默了，他站起来，向门口走去。

　　“你知道吗，在那边，在阿根廷，我的工作是建大坝，这可是大工程啊，可是，对于我来说，最让我自豪的还是她！”

　　“等一下！”Merlin想起了什么。

　　他弯下腰，向床底下看去。在床架的阴影里面，有一只白色的小猫头鹰收起了翅膀，正在静静等候。他拿起这个毛线公仔，递给了Aulfric。他朝着他重新走了回来，接过小动物，轻轻地抚摸着它的羽毛。

　　“拿着吧。”他把猫头鹰还给了Merlin，“治好它的眼睛吧，你是医生，应该可以做得到的。让它重新获得自由，再也不会感到害怕。”

　　他向Merlin示意告别，然后离开了房间。当来到只剩下他一个人的走廊的时候，他把手里捧着的纸箱紧紧地抱在怀中。

　　

　　Merlin的寻呼机振动起来，是急诊室接待处在找他。于是，他走到这一楼层的护士站，拿起了电话。在电话那头，Freya说感谢上帝他还在医院没有离开，急诊室现在很缺人手，希望他能立即前来增援。

　　“我马上就下来。”Merlin挂了电话。

　　在走出房间之前，他把那只可笑的猫头鹰藏到了白大褂的口袋里面。这个小生灵现在肯定很需要他人的温暖，因为它刚刚失去了自己最好的朋友。

　　Arthur再也等不下去了，他伸手到上衣右边的口袋里去掏手机，可是，他的上衣右边原来口袋的位置，现在已经是空空如也。

　　眼睛绑着看不见，他只能大概估摸着时间。Gwaine肯定要大发雷霆了，他突然想起来，今天某个时候，他也曾经担心会让Gwaine大发脾气，但具体是什么事情，他已经记不起来了。

　　Arthur站起身，摸索着向急诊室接待处靠近。

　　Freya看见他，赶快走了过来。“你不至于吧！”

　　“我对医院有恐惧感。”

　　“好吧，你既然已经过来了，那就顺便填一下入院情况表吧。你以前来过我们医院吗？”

　　“为什么要这么问？”Arthur有点慌，靠在接待处的柜台边上。

　　“因为，如果你的资料已经录入了我们医院的系统，那么现在填入院表就可以快很多了。”

　　Arthur给出了否定的回答。

　　Freya对于别人的模样往往有比较深的记忆，尽管面前这人蒙着眼睛，但他脸上的轮廓看起来还是有那么一点熟悉。会不会，她曾经在某个别的地方遇见过他呢？唉，不管他了，这并不重要，她现在有大把的事情要做，还顾不上去想这个。

　　Arthur想回家，在这里已经等得够久了，他只想把脸上的绷带取下来。

　　“你现在很忙，而我，自己感觉真的很好。”他说道，“我要回家。”

　　Freya一把拽住他那还没有经过处理的一只手臂。“你倒是试试看！”

　　“我就是走了又会有什么风险呢？”Arthur觉得自己几乎要被她给逗乐了。

　　“未来的6到12个月里，你哪怕是感受到任何一点点不舒服，只要是真的需要相关医疗救护，你都可以启动保险条款，不用自己给钱！但是，你如果跨出这里半步，哪怕只是去外面抽一根烟，我都会马上把你的入院表打回去，还要在上面注明这是因为你拒绝接受我们的医疗检查。这样的话，以后你哪怕只是有那么一点点牙痛，如果去找保险公司，人家也会跟你讲：我们无能为力，你到别家去问吧。”

　　“我又不抽烟！”Arthur回答完毕，重新把他的胳膊搭到了柜台上。

　　“我也知道，一直待在黑暗里，这挺让人焦心的。不过，你还是要耐心一点。瞧，医生来了，他刚刚从你背后那个电梯里面走出来。”

　　Merlin走向接待处。自从离开Sophia的房间以来，他就再也没能说一句话。他从护士的手里接过了病人的档案，然后挽起Arthur的胳膊，把他带向4号诊室，一边走一边看着救护车医生留下的诊疗记录。走进房间，他拉上帘子，扶着他在床上躺了下来。等他安顿好以后，他就开始一圈一圈地拆他头上绑着的绷带。

　　“你暂时还是闭着眼睛吧。”Merlin努力控制住低落的情绪。

　　他语气平静地从嘴巴里蹦出来的这几个简简单单的词，却已经足以让Arthur的心开始疯狂跳动。

　　Merlin从他的眼上取下那两块纱布，掀起他的眼帘，用生理盐水冲刷着他的眼睛。

　　“你感到哪里不舒服吗？”

　　“没。”

　　“你有没有觉得有玻璃碎片掉到眼睛里面了呢？”

　　“完全没有。是救护车上的医生觉得有这么一回事，我自己真的感觉完全没有问题。”

　　“他做得对。你现在可以动一动眼睛了！”

　　还要再等几秒钟，眼睛里面的液体才能排出去。当Arthur的视线逐渐清晰，他的心跳得就更厉害了。那一天，他在Igraine坟前许下的愿望，刚刚终于实现了。

　　“你还好吗？”Merlin注意到他的病人脸色发白，于是问道。

　　“还好。”Arthur感觉喉咙一阵发紧。

　　“你放松一点啊！”

　　Merlin倾下身靠近他，透过放大镜查看他的眼角。当他在做这些检查的时候，两个人的脸庞挨得那么近，他们的嘴唇几乎都快要碰到了。

　　“眼睛里应该是绝对没问题了，你的运气还真不错呢！”

　　Arthur没做任何表示……

　　“你没有昏厥吧？”

　　“到现在为止，暂时还没有！”

　　“你这是在开玩笑吗？”

　　“看起来似乎不太成功。”

　　“有没有感到头痛呢？”

　　“也没有。”

　　Merlin把手伸到Arthur的背上，摸着他的脊柱看有没有问题。

　　“这里不会痛吧？”

　　“完全没有。”

　　“你的嘴唇有一大块瘀血。张开嘴！”

　　“必须得这样吗？”

　　“对，既然我刚才给你下了这个指令。”

　　Arthur乖乖执行了指令。Merlin拿出了他的医用小手电。

　　“啊哈，要想缝好你的伤口，这里面至少要开五个洞啊。”

　　“有这么严重吗？”

　　“我也是开玩笑的！你只要在接下来的四天里，每天到医院来洗洗嘴巴里的创口就可以了。”

　　Merlin给他额头的伤口消了毒，用医疗胶水把创口周边破损的地方黏合起来，然后拉出抽屉，撕开一个绷带包装，剪了一块贴在他的伤口上。

　　“有一点粘到眉毛了。你以后撕下胶布的时候可能会感到有点疼。至于其他的，都是些小伤，很快就能自己愈合的。我会给你开一些广谱抗生素，以防万一嘛。”

　　Arthur扣上了衬衣的袖口，站起来对Merlin表示感谢。

　　“别那么着急。”Merlin把他推到做检查的台子前说，“我还得量一下你的血压。”

　　Merlin从墙边的支架上取下了测量仪器，然后把皮套缠到了Arthur的手臂上。这个自动血压计的皮套很有节奏地收紧，放松。几秒钟之后，已经有数字显示在检查台顶端的液晶屏上。

　　“你时常会心跳过速吗？”Merlin问。

　　“没有。”Arthur答道，神情很不自然。

　　“但是你这问题很严重啊，你的心跳已经超过每分钟120下，血压也有18千帕10，对于一个像你这样年纪的男人来讲，这两个数字都太高了啊！”

　　Arthur看着Merlin，真想说出藏在他心底的那个真正理由。

　　“我总是怀疑自己有病，所以一到医院就会很害怕。”

　　“我的前男友只要一看到我的白大褂，就忍不住要翻白眼。”

　　“你的前男友？”

　　“哦，这没什么关系。”

　　“那你的现任男友呢，他能受得了你的听诊器吗？”

　　“我还是希望你能去心脏病科看一下，如果你愿意的话，我现在就可以帮你找一个医生过来。”

　　“没什么用的。”Arthur的声音都在颤抖，“这也不是第一次发生了，嗯，在医院里面倒是第一次。平常我在准备‘大考’的时候，心跳得也蛮厉害的，我其实比较容易怯场。”

　　“你是什么职业的啊，竟然还要参加大考？”Merlin感到挺有趣的，一边开着处方一边问道。

　　Arthur犹豫了一会儿没有回答。借着他正在专心写处方的工夫，他静静地，专心地看着他。

　　Merlin一点也没有变，嗯，可能就是发型略有不同了吧，头发比以前略长一些了，看起来更自在一些。当初他曾经那么爱看他额头的那一道伤疤，如今它却几乎消失不见了。他的眼神一如既往地难以名状，充满了自信。就在他的眼皮子底下，他讲着话，脸上泛出各种神情，每一个都那么清晰可辨、触手可及，丘比特射出的箭又一次推开了他的心扉。他笑起来的样子真好看，令他想起了昔日美好的回忆。这个世界上，一个人真的有可能思念另一个人到这般田地吗？手臂上的皮套又鼓了起来，很快电子屏上显示出一行新的数据。Merlin抬起头看了过来。

　　“我是建筑师。”

　　“你周末还上班吗？”

　　“有时候连晚上都要加班。我们经常要‘赶图’。”

　　“我知道你说的这个词是什么意思！”

　　Arthur一下子挺直了身子。

　　“你认识一位建筑师？”他带着颤抖的声音问。

　　“在我的记忆里，没有。不过，我说的是我的职业，在这一点上我们是相同的，那就是我们工作起来都没有时间的概念。”

　　“那你的男朋友是干什么的呢？”

　　“你这可是第二次问我是不是单身了……你的心跳太快了。我还是希望你能让我的同事检查一下。”

　　Arthur从手臂上拿下血压计的皮套，站了起来。

　　“现在啊，焦虑不安的不是我而是你了！”

　　他想回家休息。明天一切都会好起来的。他保证接下来几天还会回医院量血压，到时候如果还是有异常的话，他就马上去看医生。

　　“你这算是一个诺言咯？”Merlin追着问。

　　Arthur祈求上天不要再让他像这样看着他。如果他的心脏不是眼看就要爆炸的话，他真想一下子把他抱在怀中，告诉他，他疯狂地爱着他，现在两个人同在一个城市却相互说不上话，这对于他来说简直是太难太难的事情。他要把一切的真相都告诉他，但是他会不会喊来安保人员并让人把他带走永远关起来呢？必须赶在这之前把想讲的话都讲完啊。他拿起了外套，或者应该说是外套剩余的部分，可是又不想在他的面前穿上这样的“衣服”，于是就向他表示感谢之后，径直走出了诊疗室。突然，背后有人在喊他的名字。

　　“Arthur？”

　　这一次，他感到自己的心一直跳到了头顶上。他转过身。

　　“这是你的名字，对不对？”

　　“是的。”他一字一顿地回答，嘴巴发干，感觉里面一点口水都没有了。

　　“你的处方！”Merlin把那张玫瑰红的纸递给了他。

　　“谢谢。”Arthur接过来回答。

　　“你刚才已经谢过我了。穿上外套吧。这个时候外面挺冷的，你的身体今天受到的刺激已经够多了。”

　　Arthur笨手笨脚地套上一边袖子，在准备离开之前，他还是转过身，长久地看着Merlin。

　　“怎么了？”Merlin问。

　　“在你的口袋里面有一只猫头鹰。”他说着，嘴角泛起一丝苦笑。

　　然后，Arthur就离开了这间诊疗室。

　　当他穿过大堂的时候，Freya在接待处的玻璃窗后面喊他。于是，他又折返回来，一副很迟钝笨拙的样子。

　　“签字画押，然后你就自由了。”她把一张很大的黑色表格递过来说。

　　Arthur在这份急诊室入住记录上签了名。

　　“你确定自己没什么事吧？”Freya有些担心，“你看起来有点失魂落魄啊。”

　　“很可能就是这么回事吧。”他说完就走了。

　　Arthur在急诊室门前等的士。与此同时，在医院里面，Freya正整理着手头的入院登记表，在她的窗口跟前，Merlin静静地远远望着Arthur，而后者对此一无所知。

　　“你不觉得他跟‘他’有点像吗？”

　　“我都不知道你在说什么。”Freya的脑袋依然埋在材料堆里，“总是这么多文件，有时候，我常常在想我们这到底是一家医院呢，还是一个政府机构啊？”

　　“两个都是吧，我猜。你赶紧看看他，然后告诉我你觉得他怎么样。看起来还算不错，对不对？”

　　Freya抬起头，匆匆扫了一眼，然后又把头埋到她的那堆东西里面了。一辆出租公司的黄色车刚刚停了下来，Arthur爬了进去，车子马上开走了。

　　“一点都不像！”Freya表示。

　　“你就看了他两秒钟！”

　　“是的，不过你问我这个都不下一百遍了，所以我也算是训练有素了好吗？更何况，我跟你讲过，在人脸辨识方面，我可是有天赋的。如果这真是你的那个真命天子，我马上就能认出来。我啊，我可没有失忆哈！”

　　Merlin拾起一堆登记表，开始帮她整理。

　　“刚才，我在给他做检查的时候，真的有点感觉是‘他’。”

　　“那你为什么不直接问他啊？”

　　“你的意思是，我去对我的病人讲：‘当我从深度昏迷和失忆里面恢复过来的时候，会不会恰好就这么凑巧，真的是你在我的床头陪了我15天？’这样，真的好吗？”

　　Freya被他逗得笑了起来。

　　“我打赌今天晚上我还会梦到他。可是一觉醒来，我却总是想不起他长什么样子。”

　　“如果真是他的话，他应该也能够认出是你啊。我们这里还有20个‘客人’在等着你呢，你得赶紧把这些念头从脑袋里面踢出去，快去干活吧。还有，把这一页翻过去吧，虽然你刚把你男朋友踢了，可是一见钟情也不像你的作风啊？”

　　“可是，你确定不是他吗？”Merlin低声追问着。

　　“完全确定。”

　　“再跟我说说他吧。”

　　Freya终于放下了她的材料，坐在脚凳上转起了圈。“你到底想要我跟你说什么！”

　　“这也太匪夷所思了吧。”Merlin表示很愤慨，“咱们整个医院的人有两个礼拜的时间，跟这个人打过交道，可是现在竟然没有一个人可以告诉我任何一点有关他的情况！”

　　“那得要说，这个人还真是够谨慎的！”Freya嘟嘟囔囔地说着，把一沓粉红色的登记表订在了一起。

　　“就没有一个人问问他在这里究竟干什么？”

　　“既然你的姨妈同意他待在这里，那我们就再也不能掺和进来了。这里所有的人都以为那是你的一个朋友，甚至可能是你的男朋友！一整层楼的人都在羡慕你。对你感到嫉妒的人，那可是绝对不止一个啊。”

　　“姨妈以为那是一个病人，Gaius以为那是某个病患的父亲，而你，以为那是我的男朋友。很显然，在这个事情上，每个人的看法都不一样啊。”

　　Freya轻轻咳嗽，站起身去拿了一个小文件盒过来。然后，她带着很严肃的表情盯着Merlin。“你自己呢，你当时也在场的啊！”

　　“你们究竟想要对我隐瞒些什么啊，所有的人？”

　　Freya难以掩饰心中的尴尬，于是又一次把头埋进了表格堆里。

　　“根本就没有什么可隐瞒的！我知道这听起来似乎有点奇怪，但这整件事里面，唯一最不可思议的就是你竟然完全恢复了过来，而且没有留下什么后遗症。你现在应该感谢上帝，而不是整天绞尽脑汁地去想这里面有什么秘密。你瞧，自从你恢复了过来，我就真的相信世界上有神迹和祂了。”

　　Freya猛地摁了一下她面前的小按铃，喇叭里开始呼叫第125号候诊的病人。她把文件塞到Merlin的手里，示意他回到自己的工作岗位上去。

　　“可是，该死的，在这里发号施令的医生应该是我才对啊。”Merlin一边发着牢骚一边走进了第4号诊疗室。

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

　　的士把Arthur一直带到了他的公寓楼下。他在身上翻了翻自己的钥匙，但却没能找到，他犹豫了一会儿，终于还是决定去摁响Finna小姐家的门禁对讲机，可是她似乎没有听见。

　　一连串水珠从阳台上飘下来，他仰起头，正好看见他的那位女邻居正在浇花。他冲着她挥了挥手。Finna小姐看到他这般凄惨的样子，不免有些担心。公寓的大门“啪”的一声开了。

　　他来到自己住的那一层的楼梯间，Finna小姐已经在那里等着了。她两手叉腰，审慎而又小心地看着他。

　　“你这是刚刚跟一个女拳击手勾搭了一场吗？”

　　“不，是有一辆三轮摩托车‘爱’上了我。”Arthur说。

　　“你开摩托出车祸了？”

　　“不，我是在人行道上出车祸了！最离谱的是，当时我甚至都没有横穿马路，而是在百货大楼的门口被人家撞了个底朝天。”

　　“你到那里去干吗？”

　　那条狗绳已经被埋葬在了商店橱窗的废墟里了，Arthur想，还是什么都不要跟他的女邻居讲的好。而Finna小姐还在左右打量着他那惨不忍睹的外套。

　　“真是令人担心啊，这种事恐怕还会再发生。你甚至连自己的口袋都没保住啊？”

　　“没呢。”Arthur不禁笑了起来，但是他那肿得鼓起一大块的嘴唇已经开始隐隐作痛。

　　“下一次，你再跟你对象亲热的时候，先给她套上手套，或者先给她剪一剪指甲，这样终归是要好一点的。”

　　“别逗得我像狗一样笑，Finna，这样我会很麻烦的！”

　　“如果早知道一辆摩托车把你撞飞一次，就能让你直呼我名字的话，那我早就该喊我的一个老哥们恶灵骑士（电影《灵魂战车》主角，骑摩托车）来干这活了。说到狗嘛，Aithusa今天吠了一整个下午，我还以为它马上就要死了呢，结果并没有，它就仅仅是在那儿叫唤而已。”

　　“我得回去了，Finna，我还是躺到床上去吧。”

　　“我给你带一杯热茶过来吧，另外，在我家里哪个地方好像还有一些治跌打损伤的药水。”

　　Arthur对她表示感谢，然后告辞了。可是，他走了没几步，女邻居又在后面喊住了他，一串钥匙在她的手指上打着转。

　　“我猜，你大概不一定能在哪个电梯间里找回你自己的钥匙吧？这是你放在我这儿的备用钥匙，你如果想要回家的话，估计还是得需要这个吧？”

　　他打开了自己的房门，还是把钥匙交还给了女邻居。在办公室里，他还有另一把钥匙，所以更情愿把这一把留在她家。

　　走进自己的公寓之后，他顺手开了客厅里的白炽灯，但很快又把它关掉了，一阵剧烈的头疼袭来，令他感觉天旋地转。于是他径直走到洗手间里面，打开药箱，取了两片阿司匹林出来。要想平息此刻在他天庭盖下汹涌澎湃的大风暴，除了加大药的剂量，别无他法了。他把阿司匹林含在了舌头底下，希望这样就能够让药片直接融进血中，快一点起作用。毕竟也算是曾经跟一位学医的高材生共处了四个月的时光，他多少还是学会了一些医疗方面的小窍门。药真苦啊，让他直打冷颤。

　　他弯下腰把嘴靠近水龙头喝水。又是一次天旋地转，他整个人撑在洗手池上，这才勉强站住了脚。Arthur感到身子阵阵发虚。这也没什么好大惊小怪的吧，他可是从早上开始就没吃进过任何一点食物呢。尽管已经开始有点作呕，但他还是应该强迫自己吃点东西。空腹会引起心脏不适，这两个可是绝配啊。他把外套扔到沙发上，走进了厨房。拉开冰箱的瞬间，他整个人打起了冷颤。Arthur从冰箱里面拿出了那个装着一块奶酪的小碟子，然后是放在夹层的那一袋吐司面包，里面装了好多片三明治，但是他刚刚咬下了第一口，就再也没有了吃下去的欲望。

　　还是不要再顽抗了吧，他已经被彻底打败了。

　　回到自己的房间，他终于来到床头柜前，摸索着找到床头灯的位置，然后按下了开关。他朝着门的方向转过头来，是不是哪根保险丝烧断了？厅上怎么一片漆黑啊。

　　Arthur有点搞不明白到底是什么状况，在他的左边，床头灯看上去几乎全熄了，只剩下昏暗苍白得近乎浅橘黄色的一点点光线，可是他如果从正面看过去，一切却又恢复了自然。想要呕吐的感觉更加强烈了，他本想冲到卫生间里去，但双腿却已经不听使唤，他一下子就摔到了地上。

　　Arthur瘫倒在床脚，完全没有力气重新站起来，他努力想要在地上拖着身体爬到电话那边去。在他的胸腔里面，心脏跳得就好像脱缰的野马，每一下脉冲都会带来体内一种难以言状的苦痛。他觉得有点缺氧，但不知道哪里才有新鲜的空气，只听见门铃声响了起来，他彻底昏了过去。

　　

　　Gwaine看了一下手表，尴尬且愤怒。Mithian看上去是真的对Arthur很有好感，Leon悄悄告诉他，她是他们和Kara“千挑万选”出来，和Arthur最般配的了，为了帮他从阴影里走出来，大家可全都是使足了劲儿！

　　Gwaine的恼怒在发作之前，Percival表示Arthur可能遇到了什么麻烦，他和Gwaine一起去看看情况，Gwaine则坚持自己一个人去。Leon则不停地向两位女伴道着歉。毕竟，跟这么一位粗俗无礼的家伙做朋友，这倒也不是他们的错。

　　Kara还在为Arthur说话：在当今社会，爱的永恒承诺就好像是古董一样珍稀，如果说有人在跟自己对象相处四个月之后还一心想要跟对方结婚，那么这个人本质上应该是不坏的。

　　“他们又不是真的结了婚。”Leon在为Kara拉开车门的时候嘟囔了一句。

　　

　　Arthur应该睡下了吧，可是Finna小姐心里还是有些放心不下，他刚才的脸色看起来有点奇怪。她关上公寓的大门，把一罐药酒摆到了厨房里面的桌子上，然后回到了客厅里面。Aithusa卧在篮子里睡觉，很安详的样子。她把它抱起来，坐到了正对电视的那个大沙发椅上面。她的听觉是不怎么样了，但她的眼睛看东西可一点也不差，刚才Arthur的脸色像纸一样白，她注意到了。

　　

　　“你今天晚上值班吗？”Freya问。

　　“我这一班是到凌晨两点钟结束。”Merlin回答。

　　“这是在礼拜一的晚上，一滴雨都没有下，咱们离月圆之夜也还远着呢，瞧着吧，今天晚上肯定很平静。”

　　“但愿如此吧。”Merlin皱着眉头仍在思考着。

　　利用这一段难得的宁静时光，Freya开始整理药箱。Merlin本打算帮一帮她，无奈衣服口袋里的传呼机又响了起来。他翻出了显示屏上的号码，第三层楼有一间病房需要他前去支援。

　　Percival先独自回家了，Leon和Kara先陪Mithian回了家，然后两个人又去了码头夜游。在无数次拨打手机无法接通之后，Gwaine才想起来拨打座机试试。

　　电视机已经关了。Finna小姐应该是刚刚看了一场电影，但今天晚上，她的心不在这里。她把Aithusa放到脚下，去拿起了邻居家的备用钥匙。

　　当她找到Arthur的时候，他已瘫倒在沙发跟前，不省人事。她弯下腰，拍打着他的脸颊。终于，他睁开了眼睛。Finna小姐试图让自己脸上的表情尽量显得更平静、更让人放心一点，但很可惜，她完全做不到，甚至是恰恰相反。

　　Arthur似乎听到她的声音从遥远的地方传来，眼睛里却什么也看不见。Arthur尝试着想讲两句话，却无能为力，连一个字都说不出来。他的嘴巴好干啊。Finna小姐去灌了一杯水，润湿了他的双唇。

　　“安心躺着吧，我马上叫救护车。”她抚着他的额头说道。

　　于是，她站起来，走向书桌去找电话。

　　Arthur终于用自己的右手拿起了杯子，但他的左手还是完全不听使唤。冰凉的液体一直流到他的喉咙里面，他咽了下去。他想站起来，但两条腿却一动不动。老妇人打完电话又回来照顾他，看起来，他的脸上有了一点血色。

　　就在这个时候，电话铃响了起来，Finna小姐马上拿起了话筒。

　　“你这是在耍我吗？”Gwaine在电话那一头怒吼。

　　“是谁这么给面子，劈头盖脸地让我挨这么一通骂？”Finna小姐怒气冲冲地问道。

　　“这里不是Arthur家的电话吗？”

　　

　　小憩的时间真短。Freya一阵风一般卷进了Merlin睡觉的那一间诊室。

　　“赶紧起来，调度室刚刚打电话过来说，有10辆救护车正在朝我们这边赶过来。在一家酒吧里刚刚发生了一场斗殴。”

　　“检查室还有空位置吗？”Merlin一下子就从床上弹了起来。

　　“暂时只有一个病人，还行。”

　　“那就给我把那个家伙搬开，然后呼叫其他同事支援。10辆救护车，那就意味着有可能给我们送过来20个伤员。”

　　Gwaine听到警报器鸣笛的声音远远地传来，他扫了一眼后视镜，时不时地可以看见一辆救护车闪着灯，距离他越来越近了。他踩下油门，焦虑不安地用手指敲打着方向盘。终于，他的车停到了Arthur住的那栋小屋旁边。楼下的大门敞开着，他快步奔向楼梯间，三步并作两步地爬上楼，气喘吁吁地冲进了房间。

　　Arthur躺在沙发跟前，Finna小姐握着他的手。

　　“真是吓死我了。”她对Gwaine说，“不过，我想他现在应该好多了。我已经打电话喊了一辆救护车。”

　　“车正在过来的路上。”Gwaine走上前，“你现在感觉怎么样了？”他问他的朋友，声音里透着难以掩饰的焦虑。

　　Arthur把头转到他的方向，Gwaine马上就意识到，好像哪里有什么不对。

　　“我看不到了。”Arthur喃喃说道。

　　

　　救护车上的医生在检查担架是否安放妥当，在把安全带缠上以后，他敲了敲与驾驶舱相隔的那扇玻璃窗，于是救护车就上路了。与此同时，Finna小姐靠在Arthur公寓的阳台栏杆上向下看，见救护车在十字路口拐了弯，消失不见了，只听见警报器的汽笛还在声嘶力竭地响着。她关上窗，熄了灯，回了家。Gwaine答应她，只要有进一步的消息，就会马上给她打电话。于是，她就坐到了扶手椅上，在一片寂静中等候着电话的铃声。

　　救护车里，Gwaine坐在医生旁边，医生正在量着Arthur的血压。他的老友招手示意让他靠近一点。

　　“别让他们带我去Portsmouth St James医院。”Arthur凑到他的耳边说，“我刚刚才从那里出来。”

　　“那我们就更要回去那里了，这简直是一个丑闻。他们竟然让你在这样的状态下出院，这绝对可以称得上医疗失误！”

　　Gwaine突然住了口，一脸慎重地看着Arthur：“你看到他了？”

　　“就是他给我做的检查。”

　　“简直难以置信！”

　　Arthur转过头去，没有说话。

　　“我说你为什么会犯这毛病呢！我的老伙计，看这情况，你的心都要碎了吧！这个病啊，也折磨得你够久了！”

　　Gwaine打开隔离门板上的小窗户，问司机打算把他们带到哪一家医院去。

　　“Battenbury Avenue医院。”救护车司机回答道。

　　“太好了。”Gwaine一边关玻璃窗一边发着牢骚。

　　“对了，今天下午，我碰到了Guinevere。”Arthur喃喃低语。

　　Gwaine看着他，这一次是同情的眼光。“没什么大不了的，放松一点吧，你这大概是有那么一点妄想症，还以为自己一下子就看到了所有的前任了呢。没关系，会好起来的。”

　　救护车十分钟以后就来到了目的地。跟着担架刚刚进到空空如也的Battenbury Avenue医院候诊大厅，Gwaine就意识到了，让他们把Arthur带到这里来，是多么愚蠢的决定。

　　护士长Drea放下手中的书，离开自己的位置，引导着急救人员将担架抬进了一间检查室。他们把Arthur安放在病床上，然后就告退了。

　　同一时间，Gwaine到接待处将病人的情况补充完整了。然后，一直等到午夜过后，Drea才走了回来，她表示已经呼叫了内科医生，并且保证他很快就会过来了。

　　Cedric医生在楼上查房。而在楼下的检查室里，Arthur已经不再感到难受了，他整个人轻飘飘的、混混沌沌，就好像是陷入了深沉的梦乡。头终于不再剧痛，真是太神奇了。身上的痛感一旦消失，Arthur感到真舒服，他的眼睛又能看得见了……

　　玫瑰园姹紫嫣红，千万种颜色的玫瑰争相竞放。就在他的眼前，有一朵白颜色的红衣主教花绽开了花蕾，长得那么高，他以前从来没见过这样的。Finna小姐哼着小曲走了过来。她小心翼翼地沿着花茎上生出的节子的上沿剪下了这朵白色的花，拿着回到了门前的游廊里。她舒舒服服地坐在了摇椅上面，Aithusa就卧在他脚边睡觉，Finna小姐开始一片一片地摘下花瓣，然后一瓣一瓣地绣到了他那件呢子大衣上面，看起来无比精巧而细致。把那朵花这样用来替代两边被撕碎不见的口袋，这个主意还真不赖啊。屋子的大门打开了，他的妈妈从台阶上一级一级走下来，手里捧着一个柳条编织的托盘，上面放着一杯咖啡，还有几块饼干，那是为小狗准备的。她弯下腰，把饼干放到了这个小动物的跟前。

　　“这是给你的，Kilgharrah。”Igraine说。

　　Finna小姐为什么不告诉Igraine事实的真相？这个小狗只有听到“Aithusa”的名字才会反应，把它喊作Kilgharrah，这多奇怪啊。

　　可是，Igraine一遍又一遍地越喊越大声：“Kilgharrah，Kilgharrah，Kilgharrah。”而Finna小姐在摇椅上越荡越高，一边笑着一边也跟着喊：“Kilgharrah，Kilgharrah，Kilgharrah。”两个女人全都向着Arthur的方向转过身，威严地把一根手指竖在嘴唇中间，示意他闭嘴不要讲话。Arthur很生气。她们两个突然这么有默契地做这个动作，简直令他烦透了。他猛地一下站了起来，而与此同时，一阵风也猛地刮了起来。

　　起自英吉利海峡的风暴来得很急。豆大的水滴瞬间已经敲打在屋顶上面。Fareham天空的积雨云彻底撕裂，无情的暴雨恣意倾注在玫瑰园里，很快他周围的地面上就出现了几十个水洼，看上去就好像是一个个超级袖珍的火山口。Finna小姐把大衣抛在了摇椅上，自己却跑进屋躲雨。Aithusa紧跟在她后面，尾巴夹在两腿之间，刚刚跨过门槛，这个小家伙却又掉转头，冲着外面咆哮，就好像在提醒人们，危险即将到来。

　　Arthur喊着妈妈，声嘶力竭，可是强烈的风把他喊出口的每一个字又全都灌回到了喉咙里面。Igraine转过身来，她看着儿子，脸上却写满了遗憾，终于她也消失不见了，被吞噬在走廊通道的阴影里。书房玻璃窗外挂着的百叶窗，每一根链条都在嘎吱作响，一下一下狂暴地拍打着屋子的外墙。Aithusa一直冲到了第一级台阶前面，疯狂地吠叫着。

　　在屋子下边，英吉利海峡波涛汹涌，宛如脱缰的野马。Arthur心想，这个时候估计是不太可能去到悬崖底下那个山洞里了。可是，那里还真是一个最理想的藏身之所啊。他面朝大海，望向波涛起伏的远方，胃里也开始翻江倒海。

　　他一阵强烈的恶心，禁不住向前弯下腰来。

　　“我不是很确定自己还能够忍受多久。”Gwaine端着一个脸盆说。

　　护士长Drea扶住了Arthur的肩膀，唯恐他从检查台上摔下来，肚子里的每一次翻动，都使他整个人不由自主地强烈震颤。

　　“这个浑蛋医生到底能不能马上来这里？或者还是需要我带着一根棒球棍子到上面去找他呢？”Gwaine怒不可遏。

　　在Battenbury Avenue医院最高一层楼，某位病人的病房当中，内科医生Cedric坐在阴影里的一张椅子上，跟自己的女朋友打电话。她已经决定要离开他，于是从家里打电话给他，正在一个一个地数着两人不可调和的矛盾，并以此说明，他们之间不可能有其他的出路，最终难免还是要分离。年轻的医生Cedric不乐意听人家说他自私自利、一心钻营，而Sefa，当然也不会告诉他，当她在上面收拾东西的时候，她的前男友就在楼下的车子里面等着她。还有，他怎么可以在医院的一间病房里跟她打这个电话呢？就连分手也要搞得这么没有隐私吗？她最终得出的就是这么一个结论。Cedric把手机凑到病房里的心率监测器跟前，让Sefa听一听他的病人心脏跳动时监测器里传来的虽然微弱却有规律的哔哔声。他冷冰冰地表示，鉴于这位病人目前的状态，他应该是不至于会打搅他们的谈话了。

　　Sefa还在想着她正折叠的这一件T恤到底是不是自己的，所以在电话那一头有一小会儿没讲话。对于她来说，要在同一时间集中精神做好两件事情，这可真是一点也不容易。Cedric还以为她最终改变了主意，但其实Sefa只是觉得在目前的这种情况下继续谈下去不太妥当，大家不是一直都在说，手机信号会干扰医疗设备吗？可是，这位内科医生却大声嚷嚷着说，此时此刻，他可根本不管这个问题，他还要求已经成为他前女友的Sefa至少能顾及一点情面，等到明天早上他下班回去以后再说。十分抓狂的Cedric伸手到衣服口袋里摁掉了已经第三次响起的传呼机，而在电话的那一头，Sefa刚刚挂掉了电话。

　　Arthur摔进橱窗的时候，后脑位置的小静脉受到了强烈冲击。事故发生之后最初的三个小时，只有极细微的血丝从破裂的血管里面渗出来，可是到了晚上，渗血的情况已经足够严重，引起了初步的平衡力下降和视力障碍。接下来，数千毫克阿司匹林经由舌下血管渗入，极大地改变了血液流通的情况。仅仅用了十分钟的时间，阿司匹林里的乙酰水杨酸就已经融入了血浆，一路畅通无阻，经由破损的裂口，直接灌进了脑腔，像决堤的洪水一样四处扫荡。当Arthur被运往医院的时候，渗进颅盖骨底下的血液已经再也找不到新的发展空间，于是就开始挤压里面的脑干。

　　覆盖着脑干的三块脑膜当中的第一层随即做出反应。由于判断这是受到了某种感染，这一层脑膜逐渐发挥出自己生来就被赋予的功能。22点10分，为了击退入侵者，脑膜开始发炎肿胀。几个小时之后，渗入脑腔的血液越来越多，不断挤压脑干，最终将导致生命运行的终止，Arthur也就会彻底失去意识。Gwaine又转过来找护士；可是她却要求他还是老老实实在椅子上待着，因为值班的内科医生是一个严格遵守医院规章制度的人，Gwaine不应该跑到窗口的这一边来。

　　与此同时，Cedric正在电梯里狂怒地猛摁着通往楼下一层的按钮。

　　

　　在距离不太远的另一家医院里，正对着急诊室大厅的电梯门打开了。Merlin从电梯里面出来，一直走到了接待处的窗口前，从Freya的手里又接过了一份病历。

　　这是一位45岁的男子，在打斗中被狠狠地扎了一刀，腹部遭到重创。刚刚办完入院手续，这个病人的血压就已经掉到了警戒线以下，显然是大出血的征兆。他的心跳随时都有可能出现纤维性颤动，事不宜迟，Merlin决定马上就给他开刀做手术。他直接划开一道口子，找到并钳住了那条正在喷血的大动脉；可是，在把刀从肚子里拔出来的时候，刀锋又带出了新的创口。病人的血压逐渐开始上升，Merlin接着又在第一个创口下方继续进行切割。

　　他不得不把整个手都伸进那人的肚子里，用自己的大拇指和食指夹住对方体内一部分肠子，控制住血液流失最严重的地方。这个举动卓有成效，病人的血压开始重新上升。Freya在旁边一直用手臂托着心脏电击除颤器，随时候命，如今终于可以暂时放下除颤器那两个用于电击的手柄。他拨动点滴瓶下面的小齿轮，调大了给病人静脉注射的剂量。现在，Merlin发现自己的姿势特别别扭，他一刻也不能松手，因为在他手下按住的是这个人生命的脉搏。

　　又过了五分钟，外科医疗组赶过来了，可是，Merlin依然不得不陪着他们去了手术室，他的手由始至终一直摁在病人的肚子里。

　　又过了二十分钟，负责动手术的外科医生才示意他可以把双手撤出来，流血已经止住，剩下的工作就交给他们做吧。于是，Merlin甩着已经麻木的双手又坐电梯下到了急诊室大厅，那里此刻依然是人满为患，伤者躺满了一地。

　　

　　Cedric走进了诊疗室。他慢悠悠地看了看病历，然后检查了一下Arthur的生命体征，一切看起来似乎都很稳定。只是病人一直在昏睡，这多少令人有点担心。

　　Gwaine根本没理会护士之前的警告，他一看到内科医生从病房里面走出来，就立即迎上前去询问情况。

　　可是，这位值班医生却反而要求他马上回到医院设立的公共区域等候消息。

　　Gwaine表示抗议，说在这空空荡荡的医院里，除了四面墙壁就没其他人了，还有谁会在意他越过这脏兮兮的地面上随便画的一条黄色警戒线呢。

　　Cedric肺都快气炸了，他用一根充满威严的手指头指着警戒线说，对方如果真的是那么想跟他谈的话，那么就必须乖乖站到线的那一边去。

　　Gwaine犹豫了一会儿，心里在盘算到底是现在马上就掐死眼前的这位内科医生呢，还是等到听完他的诊断以后再干。最后，还是Gwaine让了步。

　　对此，年轻的医生感到很满意，他表示目前暂时还看不出什么毛病，但会尽快让人带Arthur去照X光。

　　Gwaine问有没有可能进行CT扫描，但却得知这家医院根本不具备这样的条件。

　　Cedric尽量安慰对方说，只要X光显示哪怕有一点点异常，他明天一早肯定会安排Arthur到专门的医疗成像中心去拍CT。

　　Gwaine又问为什么不能现在马上就安排转院。可是，这位年轻的医生驳回了这一诉求，并且表示，自从被送进Battenbury Avenue医院的那一刻起，Arthur就应该是由他来全权负责了。

　　这一下，Gwaine心里面盘算的就已经不再是什么时候动手，而是要把这个内科医生的尸首藏在哪里的问题了。

　　Cedric转过身朝着楼梯的方向走去。他这是要去找一台移动的X光机。当他在视线里消失以后，Gwaine马上进到了诊疗室里，摇晃着Arthur的身体。

　　“你别睡了啊，千万不能放弃，你听到我说的话吗？”

　　Arthur睁开了眼帘，他眼神空洞，伸出手摸索着找他朋友的手。

　　“Gwaine，你还记得我们的青春期究竟是在哪一天结束的吗？”

　　“这又有什么难的，就是刚才啊！……你看起来好像好一点了，现在最好还是休息一下吧。”

　　“当我们从寄宿学校回来的时候，所有的东西都跟以前不一样了。于是，Leon就讲了一句：‘总有一天，一切都会改变，我们再也回不到跟当初长大时一模一样的地方。’而我跟他不同，我还想再回到过去的时光。”

　　“所以咱俩关系这么铁啊，你还是省一省力气吧，我们以后还会有大把的时间来讨论这个话题。”

　　Gwaine看着Arthur，然后拿了一条毛巾，走到洗手池旁扭开了水龙头。他把毛巾沾湿又扭干，然后搁到了他朋友的额头上。Arthur看起来似乎感觉舒服了一点。

　　“我今天跟他讲了话。可是这一段时间以来，在我的内心深处一直有一个声音告诉我，其实我面对的可能只是一个幻象；他就好像避难所，或者说是我用来进行某种自我麻醉的方式，因为既然一心想着要去寻找的本来就是某个遥不可及的东西，那么在这个过程中，你又有什么可损失的呢？”

　　“这些话是我在这个周末跟你讲的，傻瓜，现在，你赶紧把我这些哲学大道理全都忘掉吧，那是我当时在气头上说的蠢话。”

　　“是谁惹你生气了啊？”

　　“我生气，是因为我们两个再也不能像以前一样在同一时刻感受到快乐和幸福。对于我来说，这才是我们正在老去的标志。”

　　“慢慢老去，挺好的啊，你知道吗，这可是天大的运气。现在是时候告诉你一个秘密了。当我看到那些老人家的时候，我的心里总是会很羡慕。”

　　“羡慕什么，羡慕他们一把年纪了？”

　　“羡慕他们终于进入了老年，羡慕他们一直撑到了最后一刻！”

　　Gwaine看了看旁边的仪器。血压还在下降。他握紧了双拳，在心里下定了决心，必须有所行动了。这个庸医眼看着就要害死他在这个世界上最宝贵的人，对于他来说，没有了这一个朋友，就等于没有了一整个家庭。

　　“就算我这一次真的挺不过去了，你也什么都不要跟Merlin说。”

　　“如果你想讲的只是这些白痴一样的东西的话，那你还是省一省，不要再说话了吧。”

　　Arthur又一次昏了过去，他的头垂到了担架的旁边。现在是凌晨1点52分，诊疗室墙上挂着的钟，秒针嘀嘀嗒嗒，一直在隐约地计算着时间。Gwaine一下子站了起来，强使Arthur再次睁开眼睛。

　　“你将来还有大把时间慢慢变老呢，蠢货，一切都交给我吧。当你有一天全身都关节疼，当你甚至都举不起拐杖来敲我的头的时候，我就会告诉你，你承受的这一切苦难都是拜我所赐，因为在我一生中最糟糕的某一个晚上，我本来是有可能让你将来不用遭受所有这一切罪的。不过，其实，你只要别开始就好了。”

　　“我开始什么？”Arthur喃喃细语。

　　“我多么希望你没有开始去喜欢那些我不感兴趣的东西；我多么希望你没有开始以一种我不能理解的方式拥抱幸福；我多么希望你没有逼着我跟你一起变老。”

　　Cedric走进了诊疗室，旁边跟着那个护士，他推着装有移动X光机的小车。

　　“你，马上给我出去！”他怒不可遏地冲着Gwaine吼道。

　　Gwaine从头到脚打量了他一番，又扫了一眼护士Drea在床头安放的那台仪器，然后语气平稳而又淡定地问：“这玩意有多重啊？”

　　“具体的数字就不说了，总之当我不得不推着这个该死的仪器到处走的时候，对于我那可怜的腰来说，这玩意显然是太重太重了。”

　　Gwaine猛地转过身，一把扯住了Cedric医生大褂的领子，然后语气非常坚定地向对方逐条阐明了他打算对Battenbury Avenue医院的规章制度予以修正的各项条款，而所有这些由Gwaine来规定的新条款全部都将在他松开医生领口的那一秒钟开始生效。

　　“怎么样，你听明白我跟你说的话了吗？”他最后这么补充了一句。而站在旁边的Drea护士一直看着他，眼睛里充满了笑意。

　　重获自由的Cedric忍不住一阵阵咳嗽，然而，Gwaine的眉毛仅仅是那么微微一挑，他马上捂住了自己的嘴巴，不敢再咳下去了。

　　“我觉得，看起来没有什么好担心的。”十分钟之后，内科医生Cedric看着显光板上贴着的X光底片，做出了诊断。

　　“可是，这种情况能不能让一个真正的医生感到担心呢？”Gwaine语带讥讽地问道。

　　“无论如何，可以等到明天早上再说。”Cedric板着脸说，“你的朋友只是有点精神失常了。”

　　Cedric要求护士把移动X光机搬回到放射科大厅里去。可是，Gwaine对此提出了异议。

　　“医院或许并不是适宜保留绅士风度的最后一片净土，但在这方面我们总还是要争取试着去做一下！”他表示。

　　带着难以掩饰的怒气，Cedric还是遵行了指令，从Drea手里接过了装有X光机的小推车。等到他的身影消失在电梯里以后，已经回到自己岗位的护士马上站起来敲了敲接待处橱窗上的玻璃，示意Gwaine走到近前来说话。

　　“他现在的情况很危险，是不是？”Gwaine迫不及待地问，显得越来越焦虑。

　　“我只是一个护士而已，我的观点真的很重要吗？”

　　“总好过这里的某个庸医吧。”Gwaine鼓励着她。

　　“既然是这样，那听好了。”Drea压低声音说，“我需要保住这份工作，就算哪一天你真的要起诉那个大蠢驴，我也不可能出来为你做证。他们这些医生啊，跟‘条子’（警察）一样习惯相互打掩护。一旦发生了医疗事故，谁要是胆敢出来讲真话，那接下来肯定是一辈子都甭想在这一行找到工作了。没有一家医院会愿意雇用这样的人。只有那些遇到麻烦懂得自动抱团的人才能混得开。可是，这些白大褂忘记了很重要的一点，那就是，在我们这里，所谓的‘麻烦’背后其实也就意味着一个个鲜活的生命。总而言之，你赶快带着你的朋友离开这里吧，如果不想让Cedric把他害死的话。”

　　“我不知道该怎么办，而且，你觉得我们现在还可以去哪里？”

　　“我本来是要告诉你：只有结果才最重要。但相信我的直觉吧，就你朋友目前的状况来看，时间同样很重要。”

　　Gwaine在大厅里走过来又走过去，不停打着转，心里真是恨死了自己。早在他们踏进这家医院的那一刻起，他就知道这是一个巨大的错误。现在，他试图让自己平静下来，可是巨大的恐惧感却令他根本没有办法集中精力做出决定。　　

　　“Merlin？”

　　Gwaine快步冲到Arthur跟前，他正在低声呻吟，眼睛瞪得大大的，眼神却十分空洞，就好像是在直勾勾地看着另一个世界。

　　“对不起，只有我一个人在这里。”Gwaine抓起了他的手。

　　Arthur的声音颤抖，断断续续。

　　“向我发誓……以我的生命……保证不要告诉他事情的真相。”

　　“这个时候，我宁愿以我的生命来做担保。”Gwaine回答。

　　“怎么都行，只要你能坚守誓言！”

　　这，就是Arthur Pendragon留下的最后一句话。

　　此时此刻，渗出的血已经灌满了他整个后半部的脑腔。为了保护到目前为止还没有受损的中心脑干，人体奇妙的应激机制决定关闭外围所有次要的身体机能：视觉系统、语言系统、听觉系统，以及运动系统，它们全部停止了运行。诊疗室墙上挂着的大钟走到了凌晨2点20分。Arthur从那一刻开始彻底陷入了昏迷。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

　　Gwaine在急诊室大厅里不停地转着圈圈。他把手探进衣服口袋里，掏出了手机，但是护士长Drea马上打手势令他明白了，在医院的范围里面是禁止使用无线设备的。

　　“可是在这个鬼地方，除了那台自动饮料机之外，还有什么科学仪器有可能会受到干扰呢？”他大吼了起来。

　　Drea摇了摇脑袋，重申医院的禁令，然后向他指了指急诊室外停车场的方向。

　　“根据医院新的内部章程第二条，”Gwaine坚持着，“我的手机可以在这个大厅里使用！”

　　“你的这些所谓新条例，也就是在Cedric那里有效，所以，你还是赶紧到外面去打电话吧。如果你在这里打电话给保安看到的话，那我就要被炒鱿鱼了。”

　　Gwaine气鼓鼓地发着牢骚，穿过自动滑门走出去了。

　　过了很长一段时间，Gwaine还在满是救护车的停车场里逡巡，一边看着手机屏幕上显示的一行行联系人名录。

　　“该死的，”他声音低沉地嘟囔着，“这还真是需要一点勇气呢！”

　　他摁下一个按键，手机随即拨出了一串早就预存好的号码。

　　“这里是Portsmouth St James医院，有什么事能为你效劳？”接线员问道。

　　Gwaine要求对方转到急诊室。几分钟过后，Freya拿起了电话听筒。Gwaine表示，今天晚上早些时候，有一辆救护车曾经把一个在Alexandra 公园被三轮摩托车撞倒的年轻男子送到Portsmouth St James医院的急诊室。

　　Freya马上问，在电话那头的是不是受害者的家属。Gwaine回答说他是那位病人的兄弟，这一点他倒不完全算是在撒谎。Portsmouth St James医院的护士记得很清楚，她说病人是在大约21点的时候自己离开医院的，当时他看起来状态不错。

　　“情况并不是真的那么好。”Gwaine表示，“你能不能让当时给他治疗的那位医生来听电话？我想应该是一位年轻的男医生。这件事非常紧急。”他最后补充了一句。

　　Freya明白，这应该是有麻烦了，或者应该说是医院可能会有麻烦了。通常来说，急诊室接纳的病人里面，有10%在接下来的24小时里还会再回到医院，有的是遇到了医疗事故，有的则是医生诊断时低估了病情的严重性。总有一天，当缩减人手省下来的那一点钱还不够支付医疗纠纷赔偿的时候，那些管理阶层才会明白还是要认真考虑医学界人士一直以来不停呼吁实施的措施的吧。想到这里，她再次埋头于档案堆里，寻找Arthur入院记录的复印件。

　　在Arthur的档案材料里，Freya看不出有任何医疗检查方面的疏漏或者缺失。在确定了这一点之后，她敲了敲接待处的玻璃窗，Merlin再次出现在走廊里。Freya向他做着手势，示意他过来看一看，有人打电话找他。

　　“如果是我姨妈的话，你告诉她我现在没空。我本来在半个小时之前就应该下班走人的，可是这里还有两个病人等着我去处理呢。”

　　“如果你姨妈真的是在凌晨两点半打电话过来的话，就算你在手术室里，我也要把你‘挖’出来。现在啊，你还是过来接这个电话吧，听起来似乎很紧急的样子。”

　　一脸疑惑的Merlin把听筒搁到了自己的耳朵边。

　　“今天晚上，你曾经治疗过一个被三轮摩托车撞倒的男人，你还记得吗？”电话里有一个声音问道。

　　“是的，我记得很清楚。”Merlin回答，“你是警察吗？”

　　“不，我是他最好的朋友。你的病人回到家里以后又犯病了，他现在已经失去了意识。”

　　Merlin感到自己的心在胸腔里急剧跳动。他早就从病人档案那里存下了Arthur的电话，本来打算在他离开一个小时后问他情况如何，毕竟他的心率和血压确实问题很大，但是等他抽出空的时候已经到了十二点左右了，他又担心会打搅病人休息。事实上，他不确定他第二天是否还会做这份“额外的工作”，他知道这是超出正常工作范畴的，他又无法相信自己居然会想给一个刚见过面的病人打电话。结局，他不找问题，问题自己这么快就来了。

　　“你赶紧打999，马上把他带到这里来，我等着他！”

　　“他已经入院了。我们现在在Battenbury Avenue医院，可是这里的情况一点也不好。”

　　“如果你的朋友已经被收进另一家医院的话，那我恐怕就无能为力了。”Merlin表示，“不过，我相信我的医生同行们会很好地照顾他的。当然，我可以跟你们那边的医生聊一聊，如果你希望如此的话，但是，除了发现他有点心跳过速之外，我也没有其他什么特别的可以交代了。他离开我们这里的时候，一切看起来都很正常。”

　　Gwaine描述了Arthur目前的状况：这里负责的医生宣称这也没什么大不了的，让他等到明天早上再说，可是，Gwaine根本就不认同这个看法，只有固执得像头蠢驴的人才会看不出他最好的朋友现在一点也不OK。

　　“我本人没看过病人的X光照片，连这个都没有，我实在没办法对同行的诊断表示异议。CT扫描的结果怎么样？”

　　“这里就没有CT机！”Gwaine在那一头说。

　　“值班的内科医生是谁？”Merlin问。

　　“是一个叫Cedric的医生。”Gwaine说。

　　“Sigan Cedric？”

　　“他的胸牌上首字母写着‘S’，应该就是他吧，你认识他吗？”

　　“我在医学院读到第四年的时候跟他打过交道，的的确确固执得像头蠢驴。”

　　“我现在应该怎么办？”Gwaine恳求着对方。

　　“我绝对没有权利插手这件事情，不过，我可以试着在电话里跟他谈一谈。只要Cedric同意，我们就可以安排你的朋友转院，让他今天晚上就做CT扫描。我们这里的CT机是24小时待命的。既然是这样，你们为什么一开始没有马上到我们医院来呢？”

　　“这事说来就话长了，我们现在可没有那么多时间。”

　　Gwaine看到那个内科医生走进了Drea所在的接待处，于是请求Merlin暂时不要挂断电话，然后跑着穿过了急诊室大厅，气喘吁吁地出现在Cedric的跟前，直接把手机扣到了他的耳朵边。

　　“这是找你的电话。”他表示。

　　Cedric吃惊地望着他，接过了电话。

　　两位医生在电话里的交谈并没有持续多久。Cedric听Merlin讲完之后，首先对他不请自来的帮助表示感谢，然后表示他的病人现在病情已经得到控制，倒是陪着病人来的那个人已完全失控。他着重强调“他的病人”，并说这家伙毫无必要地干扰他，有着强烈的歇斯底里倾向，为了摆脱此人的骚扰，他甚至差一点就要报警了。

　　他接着道，既然Merlin也已经感到安心，那么他这就要挂电话了，他还表示很高兴在相隔这么些年之后又再听到他的消息，希望有一天两人能有机会见个面，喝喝咖啡，或者干脆一起吃个晚餐什么的。就这样，他挂断了电话，然后把手机直接放到了自己的口袋里。

　　“怎么样？”Gwaine问道，他的两只脚紧贴着黄色警戒线不安地挪动着。

　　“直到你离开这里的时候，我才会把这个手机还给你！”Cedric神情傲慢地说，“在医院的范围以内禁止使用手机。Drea想必已经提醒过你了。”

　　Gwaine横身站到医生的跟前，挡住了他的去路。

　　“那好吧，我把它还给你，不过你能向我保证，如果还要打其他的电话，就到外面的停车场去吗？”说着这话的Cedric显得远没有刚才那么自信。

　　“你的医生同行说了什么呢？”Gwaine一把从这位内科医生的手里夺回了手机。

　　“他说完全相信我的判断，这么明显的事实却并不是所有人都看得见。”

　　Cedric用手指着地上的标识，那里写得清楚明白：本区域严禁非医疗人员进入。

　　“如果你下一次再越过这一条警戒线，哪怕只是过到我们这边十厘米，Drea也要马上报警，而我就会让人家把你赶出去。但愿我已经跟你讲得足够清楚了。”

　　Cedric转过身来，在走廊里渐渐远去。护士长Drea耸了耸肩膀。

　　Merlin刚刚处理完酒吧打斗事件的最后一名伤者。

　　一位实习护士走过来请他去看看他的病人。Merlin忍不住爆发了，护士只要去看看今晚的排班表，就应当知道，他早就该在深夜两点下班了，现在既然都已经快三点了，年轻的护士怎么还要来找他呢？他现在的焦虑已经到了顶点。在他处理刚才那个病人的时候，之前为Arthur做检查的场景一遍遍映入眼帘，他思索着自己的每一步检查，完完全全相信自己没有出现任何问题，但是现在，无论是刚才打电话的人语气还是他对Cedric的了解，他都感到几乎抑制不住自己的紧张。

　　实习护士眼巴巴地看着他，愣在了那里。

　　“唉，好吧，病人在哪里？”Merlin最终还是心软了，跟着护士走向病房。这是一个发着严重高烧的小男孩，他一直在喊耳朵疼。Merlin检查了一番，得出的结论是这个男孩患了急性中耳炎，于是为他开了一些药，并且叮嘱Freya帮着那位年轻的护士照顾好这个孩子。一切安排妥当之后，筋疲力尽的Merlin终于离开了急诊室，甚至都没有来得及脱下身上的白大褂。

　　

　　在穿过空无一人的停车场时，Merlin脑袋里拼命把去Battenbury Avenue医院的念头赶跑，对于同行来说这简直是种不道德的行为。他又站在停车场里，仔细思考了一遍当时检查的情况，他确定自己当时没有遗漏，并告诉自己，那只蠢驴再蠢也不会智商低到幼稚园的地步，所以他清空思绪，让脑袋里剩下唯一的念头——赶紧回家洗个澡，钻到鸭绒被里，舒舒服服地躺到枕头上。

　　他看了看表，距离下一次上班还剩下不到16个小时，看来，他需要至少比平时多一倍的睡眠时间，才可能像这样子一直撑到周末啊。

　　他坐到驾驶位上，扣好了安全带。启动了那辆爱车。

　　Merlin很喜欢深夜在Portsmouth市区开车，感觉好像整个城市就属于他一个人一样。柏油大马路在敞篷车的车轮底下急速退去，Merlin打开收音机，挂上三挡，凯旋车在这个曼妙夏夜星星点点的穹顶下飞驰。

　　然而，在街口，市政工程人员正维修地下管道，途经车辆均被限行。现场负责的小工头弯下腰凑到车玻璃窗跟前告诉Merlin，只要再等几分钟，他们就能完工了。这条街是单行道，Merlin本想顺着来的方向倒回去，但看到街口工人们劳作的地方停着的一辆警车正在布置警戒线，他只好放弃了原来的念头。

　　Battenbury Avenue医院的侧影出现在车子的后视镜里，就在他后面相隔两大片房子的地方。

　　市政工程维修车的司机关上了后车厢门，然后爬回到自己的驾驶舱里。在车子的旁边，竖着一块有关公路安全的广告牌，上面的文字在提醒着市民：“一秒钟的分神就足以致命……”

　　路口的警察朝着Merlin挥手致意，告诉他可以通行了。市政工程的一辆辆设备车正在离开马路中央，靠到人行道边上去，他开着车在其间穿行，终于来到了红绿灯的位置，却突然掉转方向。在他的记忆里面，还没有其他哪位学医的同学像Cedric这个人那样自大而自恋。

　　

　　靠在玻璃窗上望着外面空荡荡的停车场，Gwaine正在紧张地思考。一辆关闭了闪灯的救护车开了进来，停在医护车辆专用的停车位上。司机下了车，锁上车门，然后走进了医院一楼大厅。他跟值班护士打了个招呼，然后把脱下来的行装挂在了接待处内墙的一个钉子上。Drea把一间诊疗室房门的钥匙交给他，他表示了感谢之后，就拿着钥匙到那间空出来的诊疗室里睡觉去了。

　　透过玻璃窗，Gwaine还在打量着那救护车，却看见一辆绿色的凯旋车开了进来，就停在救护车的旁边。

　　那个从车上下来以后带着坚定的步伐朝急诊室自动玻璃门方向走来的年轻男人，Gwaine一眼就认出了他来。没一会儿的工夫，他走进了大厅，Gwaine急忙迎上去。

　　“我猜，你就是Emrys医生吧？”

　　“给我打电话的就是你吗？”

　　“是的，你怎么知道是我？”

　　“因为在这个大厅里只有你一个人。你呢，你又怎么会知道我是谁？”

　　Gwaine有点尴尬，低头看着自己的鞋尖。“过去的两个小时里，我不停地恳求满天神明，盼望着有人能赶来帮我，而你就是及时出现的第一位天使……我刚才看见你在停车场里脱下了白大褂。”

　　“Cedric在这附近吗？”Merlin问。

　　“不太远，他就在这几层楼转悠。”

　　“你的朋友呢？”

　　Gwaine指了指护士站后面的第一间诊疗室。

　　“那我们赶紧过去吧。”Merlin拖着他往前走。

　　可是，Gwaine却有一点犹豫，他表示，之前刚跟Cedric吵了一小架，后者禁止他跨过黄色警戒线踏进走廊哪怕一步，否则就要报警把他给赶出去。因此，他有点担心，如果自己真的越过雷池，Drea会真的执行医生的指令。

　　Merlin叹了口气，这种有小小权力就颐指气使的作风，可不就是当年他在医学院四年级时认识的那个内科实习医生吗？Merlin告诉Gwaine，不要把事情搞得太复杂，还是让他一个人走进去吧，就说是病人的朋友好了。

　　“我也是他朋友，他们还是……”

　　“那就说男朋友好了。”Merlin让他放宽心。“他们会相信我的。”

　　“你还是尽量喊他的名字吧，‘病人’，这恐怕难免会引起怀疑。”Gwaine担心在Cedric那里没那么容易蒙混过关。

　　“我们已经有好几年没见过面了。更何况，他这个人整天只会在镜子面前看自己，我怀疑啊，他现在恐怕连自己的母亲长什么样子都不记得了。”

　　Merlin走到Drea的窗口前面介绍自己，这位值班的护士放下手里捧着的书，从她的“玻璃牢笼”里走了出来。在她身后的这片区域，只有医护人员才能够进入。然而，10年的职业经验令她拥有一种几乎从不落空的直觉：现在他陪着走向诊疗室的这位年轻人是那个病人的男朋友也好，不是也罢，这其实都已经不重要了，重要的是，他，首先是一位医生。这样的话，Cedric也就没有什么可以责怪她的了。

　　Merlin走进了Arthur躺着的那间病房。他首先观察了一下病人胸腔起伏的状况，看起来，呼吸绵长而有节奏，皮肤的颜色也是正常的。他假装牵起了自己男朋友的手，但其实是在摸着他的脉搏。心脏跳动得似乎不像之前他在他那里检查时那么快了，不过，通过按压着脉博的手指尖，他可以感觉到对方血管搏动的频率倒是增加了不少。如果这一次真的能帮他渡过这个劫的话，不管这家伙乐不乐意，他都一定要让他去做一次心电图检测了。

　　他向着贴有几张头部X光照片的显光板走过去，并且问Drea，在这面墙上展示的是否就是他未婚夫脑部的“照片”。

　　Drea一脸狐疑地看着他，然后眼睛向上翻了个白眼。

　　“我就不打搅你和你的‘未婚夫’了，你们大概也需要一点私人空间吧。”

　　Merlin发自内心地感谢了她。

　　在走到门口的时候，这位护士转过身，再次看着Merlin。

　　“你可以靠得更近一点去看这些X光底片，医生，我对你唯一的要求是，你最好在Cedric下来之前就搞定。我可不想给自己惹麻烦。既然话都已经说到这里了，我希望你的医术还是比你的演技更高明一点吧。”

　　当脚步声在走廊里渐渐远去的时候，Merlin凑近了显光板，仔仔细细地研究着上面的X光照片。Cedric原来比他之前想象的还要更愚蠢无能。一个好的内科医生早就应该想到病人的后脑里面可能出现了血液渗透。现在躺在床上的这个男子必须尽快进行手术，他很担心这人的脑子还经不经得起像现在这样浪费时间。为了确保诊断无误，最好现在马上安排他做一次CT扫描。

　　与此同时，Cedric两手插在大褂的口袋里，逛进了Drea的护士站。

　　“这家伙还在这里啊？”他指着坐在大厅另一头椅子上的Gwaine，感到十分惊讶。

　　“是的，他的朋友也还在那间病房里，医生。”

　　“他醒过来了吗？”

　　“没有，不过他呼吸顺畅，生命体征稳定，我刚刚去检查过。”

　　“你觉得会不会是在他的脑颅里面有一个血肿啊？”Cedric的语气显得不是那么有底气。

　　Drea低头在自己面前的各种文件里乱翻着，其实只是为了避免跟医生的眼神相交。在她内心深处，此刻代表人性的灵魂正在拷问她为何对于这种人竟然还能够如此宽容。

　　“我只是一个护士，自从你来到我们这里以后，你就已经让我充分地认识到这一点了，医生。”

　　Cedric脸上立刻变成了另一副更有把握的模样。

　　“不要对我这么无礼！只要我愿意的话，我随时都可以把你从这里调走！这家伙只是有点精神错乱，很快就会好起来的。为了以防万一，明天早上，我们就让他去做CT。你赶紧给我填好转院单，然后去找一找看附近社区的私人诊所或者医疗中心明天有没有空出来的CT机。你告诉他们，Cedric医生本人希望能够安排这个病人在上午的时间里进行CT扫描。”

　　“我会照做的。”Drea嘟囔着说。

　　在向走廊里走过去的时候，他听到护士从后面喊着告诉他，病人有一个男性伴侣前来看望，她已经放进病房里去了。

　　“他丈夫来了？”Cedric转过身问。

　　“是他的男朋友！”

　　“别像这样大喊大叫的，Drea，我们这是在医院里面！”

　　“这里没别人，只有我们，医生。”等到Cedric走远了以后，Drea低声补充了一句，“幸亏这里人还不算多……”

　　护士转身回到了她的窗口前面。Gwaine正盯着她看，她耸了耸肩膀。

　　Gwaine听到那个内科医生走进去以后，诊疗室的房门又关了起来。接下来，内心里又挣扎了好几秒钟之后，他终于站起身，迈出坚定的一步，跨过了那一条众所周知的黄色警戒线。

　　Cedric对着那个坐在他未婚夫旁边圆凳上的年轻男子介绍自己。

　　“你好啊，Merlin。真是有好久没见了。”

　　“你还是老样子。”Merlin回答道。

　　“你也没变啊。”

　　“你在跟这个病人玩什么把戏？”

　　“这跟你有半毛钱关系吗？你们PortsmouthSt James医院难道就这么缺病人？”

　　“我来这里是因为这个人在今天晚上早一些时候曾经是我的病人。我知道我这么说，你可能不太容易理解，不过在我们中间的确还是有人干这份职业是出于心中对医学的热忱。”

　　“你的意思是说，有些人来这里其实是担心会有麻烦，因为他们可能低估了某位伤者的病情，竟然就那么让他离开了自己的医院。”

　　Merlin一下子爆发了，他的声音在走廊里面回荡。“你搞错了，而且很显然，这还不是你今天晚上犯下的最严重的错误。我来这里是因为这个人的伙伴打电话向我求助，就算是在电话里面，我也能够听得出来，你这一次又诊断错误了。”

　　“你的态度这么可亲，这是要求我办什么事吗？”

　　“求你，那绝不可能，我是给你忠告！我可以打电话到PortsmouthSt James医院，请他们派一辆救护车来接这个人转院，因为他很有可能要在尽可能短的时间里接受一次颅骨穿刺手术。你让我来做这个安排，作为交换，我也让你去修改你的临床检查记录。你尽可以自己签字让这个病人转院，为此，你的领导肯定会表扬你的。考虑考虑吧，救活一个病人，这对于你的职业生涯可不会有什么损失。”

　　Cedric对此表示异议。他向Merlin逼过来，从他手里一把夺过了那几张X光底片。

　　“如果我认为他的健康状况的确很糟糕，需要动用这样的资源，我自然会去安排。不过，这里的情况并非如此，他现在很好，明天早上就会醒过来，最多也就是头疼得厉害而已。在此之前，我命令你离开我的医院，赶紧回到你自己的医院里去。”

　　“这个地方充其量也就是一个医务室而已！”Merlin继续说道。

　　他从Cedric的手里又夺回了一张X光底片，把它贴到了显光板上面。这是从病人的正面拍的。他指了指有点钙化的松果体所在的位置，这个小小的内分泌腺本来应该正好骑在脑中线上面，也就是说正好位于大脑两个半球之间，可是现在在这个图像里面，松果体显然已经错位，而这很可能是由于后脑受到了异于常态的挤压。

　　“你竟然连这么明显的差异性都看不出来吗？！”Merlin大喊了起来。

　　“这只是底片上的一个小小瑕疵，那台手提式X光机质量有问题！”Cedric就好像一个偷东西吃被当场逮住的小孩子，尽管手还来不及从装蜜饯的罐子里抽出来，嘴里却依然在狡辩。

　　“松果体从脑中线移位，唯一可能的解释就是大脑枕叶内壁正在渗血。你的固执将会害死这个人！而如果真是这样的话，我敢发誓你一定会为此而感到后悔的！”他停顿了一下。“你会为此付出代价的！”

　　“你这是在威胁我吗？”Cedric恢复了平静，他傲气十足地朝Merlin逼近，迫使他向着诊疗室的门口退去。

　　“你首先必须解释清楚，凭什么跑到我们这里来，你出现在这间诊疗室里，既没有得到授权，也不合乎规矩。五分钟之后，我就会打电话报警，让你马上滚蛋。当然，你要是想跟我到哪里去喝杯咖啡，倒也不是不行。今天晚上没什么人，挺安静的，我可以走开一阵子。”

　　Merlin轻蔑地上下打量着眼前这位住院实习医生，他的嘴唇因愤怒而不住颤抖。

　　Cedric大大咧咧地伸出一只手，撑在Merlin肩膀上方的墙上，同时，脸也贴了过去。Merlin猛地一下子把他推开。

　　“在医学院的时候，Sigan，你就已经是出了名的愚蠢好色而又小肚鸡肠。在这个世界上，你最辜负的那个人其实就是你自己，但是你却偏偏还想把这种对自己的失望转嫁到别人的身上。如果你还是执迷不悟的话，就算是最理想的情况，这个人恐怕接下来一辈子也都要待在轮椅上面了！”

　　Cedric粗暴地推着Merlin，把他赶向门口。

　　“赶紧从这里滚蛋，否则我就要喊警察来逮捕你了！快点走，顺便替我问候一下Gaius，告诉他，尽管他给我的评语那么严厉、不近人情，但是我现在不也混得好好的嘛。至于说这个人，”他用手指着Arthur，“他就待在这里，哪儿也不去，这是我的病人！”

　　Cedric一脸的狂怒，青筋毕露。

　　Merlin却突然恢复了平静。他很同情地把一只手放到了面前这位内科医生的肩膀上。

　　“上帝啊，我是多么同情你的家人哪；算我求求你了，Sigan，如果在你的内心深处还有那么一点点人性的话，你还是保持单身就一个人过吧！”

　　Merlin心里盘算着激怒他，让他挥挥拳头或者其他类似事件，自己就可以立刻打电话报警，然后把Arthur从他手底下救出来。

　　Gwaine却在此时突然冲了进来，两只眼睛闪耀着激情。Cedric被吓了一大跳。

　　“我刚刚是不是听到你们在讲，Arthur有可能会瘫痪？”

　　他瞪着Cedric，心里涌起一股抑制不住的冲动，想要立刻当场把他掐死。就在这个时候，护士Drea跟着冲了进来。他对那位住院实习医生道着歉，说她已经尽力想要阻止Gwaine，可是毕竟自己的气力有限，实在是没有办法把他挡在走廊外面。

　　“这一次啊，你们两个实在是太过分了。Drea，马上打电话给警察！我要报警。”Cedric看起来简直是心花怒放。

　　护士走上前，一只手从口袋里抽出来，偷偷地把什么东西塞到了Merlin的手里面。年轻医生马上就意识到这是什么，同时也明白了眼前这位护士的意图。他用心领神会的眼神看了一下对方，以此表示感谢，然后毫不犹豫地把手里的针管扎到Cedric的脖子上，摁下了活塞推头。

　　Cedric看着他，惊恐万状，他不住向后退，手里摸索着想要拔掉插在脖子上的针头，但可惜已经太迟了，地板在他的脚下塌陷，天旋地转。就在他倒下的那一刻，Merlin向前迈了一步，一把抓住了他。

　　“这里面是咪唑安定！他要迷糊好一阵子了。”Drea谦逊地表示。

　　在Gwaine的协助下，Merlin把Cedric放倒在地上。

　　眼前已经不再是悬在天花板上的日光灯，而是一个连着转盘的小飞机。他父亲为什么不愿意让他坐进那个驾驶舱呢？旁边格子间里的管理员已经摇响了铃声，飞机转盘游戏马上就要开始了。所有的孩子都在欢笑，唯有他待在下面，只能在旁边玩沙子。因为，一堆沙子不需要花任何钱。而飞机游戏，转一次30便士，这可是一大笔钱。如果就这么不停转下去，一直转到天上的星星那里，那得花多少钱啊？

　　Drea递过来一床折叠好的毯子，Merlin把它垫到了Cedric的脑袋下面。

　　他真漂亮，我面前的这个小伙子，他的卷发，两边的脸蛋，还有那一双闪闪发光的眼睛。他几乎就没有正眼看过我。渴望一个人可不是什么罪。我希望他能够跟我一起上飞机。我要把平庸还给我的父亲和母亲，他们两个能够就这样过一辈子。我憎恶身边这些人，他们笑得毫无理由，什么时候都那么开心。天已经黑了。

　　“他睡着了吗？”Gwaine低声说。

　　“看起来的确是这么回事。”Merlin还在检查着Cedric的脉搏。

　　“我们现在该怎么办？”

　　“他这样大概还要半个小时。我想我们最好在他醒过来之前把一切都搞好。到时候，他肯定不会有什么好脸色。我们三个全都离开这里吧。我去找我的车，我们把你的朋友放到后座，然后直接开到Portsmouth St James医院去，现在可是一分钟的时间都浪费不起了。”

　　他走出了病房。护士把绑在Arthur身上的系带解开，Gwaine帮着她一起把他推出诊疗室，一路上还要小心别碾到了地上Cedric的手指。病床的轮子在大厅的油毡地面上嘎吱作响。Gwaine突然抛下他的朋友跑开了。

　　Merlin关上了凯旋车的后车厢，一抬头却吃惊地看到Gwaine正穿过停车场跑过来。在从他旁边经过的时候，他喊了一嗓子“我马上回来”，一边继续向前跑着。Merlin套上白大褂，看着他远去，心中满是疑惑。

　　“Gwaine，这可真的不是时候……”

　　几分钟过后，一辆救护车停在他面前。副驾驶一侧的车门打开，Gwaine坐在驾驶位上，满脸堆笑：“我能带你一程吗？”

　　“你还知道怎么开这种东西？”Merlin一边爬上车一边问道。

　　“在这方面，我可是专家啊！”

　　他们把车开到了急诊室出入口的门廊底下。Drea和Gwaine把Arthur搬到担架上，然后抬起放进了救护车的后车厢。

　　“我真是很希望能够陪你们一起去。”Drea凑到Gwaine的玻璃窗跟前叹着气说。

　　“感谢你为我们做的一切。”Gwaine回答道。

　　“这没什么。我可能会丢掉这份工作，不过我还真的很少能有机会像今天这么开心呢。如果你那里总是能有这么好玩的事情的话，记得给我打个电话，我还是能够挤出时间来的。”

　　Gwaine从他的口袋里面掏出一串钥匙，递给了他面前的这位护士。

　　“我把那间诊疗室的房间门锁起来了，以防他提早醒过来又惹什么麻烦！”

　　Drea接过钥匙，嘴角浮起了一丝微笑。她在车门上轻轻敲了一下，就好像是马鞭抽在马屁股上一样，一切就绪，可以上路了。

　　独自一个人站在空旷的停车场上，挨着那张担架床，Drea目送救护车远去，直到转过街角。她往医院大厅走回去的时候，在自动门前停了下来，脚下是一个通往下水道的金属网格，她拿出Gwaine递给她的那一串钥匙，然后一松手，任由其从指尖滑落。

 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

　　“要是开我那辆车的话，”救护车里的Merlin说，“可能会更低调一点。”

　　“你刚才说我们连一分钟也耽搁不起了！”Gwaine拉响了救护车的警报器。

　　他们全速飞驰，如果一切顺利的话，用不了一刻钟，他们就能抵达Portsmouth St James医院了。

　　“多么特别的一个晚上啊！”Merlin感慨着。

　　“你觉得Arthur醒来以后还能回忆起什么东西吗？”

　　“可能会留下一些记忆的碎片，这需要有一个意识重建的过程。这些碎片最终能否合理串联起来，再现当时真实的情况，现在我也无法跟你保证。”

　　“如果有人长时间昏迷之后醒了过来，这个时候唤醒失去的记忆是不是一件很危险的事情？”

　　“为什么会觉得这很危险呢？”Merlin问道，“昏迷是颅脑创伤的结果。有时候，大脑受到了不可逆转的损害，但也有时候大脑一点事都没有。还有一些案例，病人一直昏迷，但我们根本就不知道到底是为什么。对于人脑的作用和运行机制，人类医学现在还知道得太少太少。”

　　“你说的这个简直就好像是汽车的化油器一样。”

　　Merlin被这句话逗乐了，他马上想到了自己那辆还留在Battenbury Avenue医院停车场里的凯旋车，心里不禁祈祷，改天他回到那里去取车的时候可千万别再碰到Cedric啊。以这家伙的脾性，他还真有可能会睡在他那辆小车里一直等到他回来为止呢。

　　“也就是说，假如一个植物人醒过来，就算是受刺激想起了曾经失忆的东西，这也不会有任何风险喽？”

　　“不要把失忆和脑昏迷混为一谈，这是完全不同的两个概念。没错，一个人受到冲撞或者打击而陷入昏迷之后，一旦醒过来往往会不太容易记得起受撞击那一刻之前发生的事情。不过，假如这个人记忆缺失的时间跨度延展到一个更长的范围，那么导致这种情况出现的就是另外一种脑部损伤，我们称作‘失忆’，而导致失忆跟昏迷的诱因却可以说是各有不同的。”

　　Gwaine还在咀嚼着这一番话，Merlin转过身去看Arthur。“你的朋友并没有陷入昏迷，他现在只是失去了意识。”

　　“你觉得，当一个人陷入昏迷一段时间之后醒过来，还能记得起昏迷时发生的事情吗？”

　　“可能只是一些萦绕在身边的声音吧。这就有点像是睡着了一样，只不过，昏迷的时候可能要比睡着了的时候稍微有意识一点点。”

　　Gwaine心中翻江倒海、万般犹豫，最终还是忍不住把那个一直徘徊在他嘴边的问题抛了出来。“如果是被催眠的话，能想起来吗？”

　　Merlin十分惊愕地看着他。

　　Gwaine是一个迷信的人，在他的内心深处似乎有一个很小的声音发出了警告，他可是发过誓要保守秘密的；而他最要好的伙伴现在依然人事不省地躺在后车厢里的担架床上，所以，尽管百般不情愿，他还是闭起嘴巴，为自己这一路的问题画上了一个句号。

　　Merlin沉默了一会儿，再次转过身去。Arthur的呼吸绵长而有规律。如果不是他的脑部X光扫描结果显示那么糟糕的话，单看外表，他还以为他现在睡得有多香呢。

　　“他看起来似乎还不错。”Merlin近似自我安慰地说完又转身坐回到自己的位置上。

　　“哦，他真是一个很不错的家伙呢！尽管有时候他也会让我烦透了，从早上直到晚上，一刻也不消停。”

　　“我是说他现在的身体状况不错！你们两个，看起来好像是在一起已经很长时间的一对伴侣。”

　　“不不不！绝对不可能！我们就好像是兄弟一样。”Gwaine大声声明道。

　　Merlin被他下了一跳，接着说，“你没打算通知他的伴侣吗？嗯，我说的是他真正的爱人。”

　　“他还是单身汉呢，嗯，千万别问我这是为什么！”

　　“为什么？”

　　“他有一种‘天赋’，总是很容易让自己陷入很复杂的境况里去。”

　　“比如说？”

　　Gwaine盯着Merlin看了一会儿，在他的眼睛里分明含着笑意，迷人得简直无与伦比。

　　“算了吧。”Gwaine摇了摇脑袋说。

　　“向右转，那边有市政工程。”Merlin重新拾起了话题，“你为什么要问我这么多关于昏迷的问题？”

　　“想到就问呗！”

　　“你是干什么工作的？”

　　“我是建筑师。”

　　“他也是吗？”

　　“你怎么知道的？”

　　“今天下午他告诉我的。”

　　“我们一起开了一家建筑设计工作室。你的记忆力真不错啊，是不是能够像这样子记得所有病人的职业啊。”

　　“建筑师。这个职业真不错。”Merlin低声表示。

　　“那得看遇到什么样的顾客了。”

　　“干我们这一行啊，情况也差不多呢。”Merlin笑着说。

　　救护车快到医院了。Gwaine摁了一下喇叭，把车开到了救援车辆专用的通道里面。保安人员抬起了入口处的防撞栏。

　　“我超喜欢这种特权。”Gwaine笑逐颜开。

　　“你把车停到门廊下面，然后再按一下喇叭，医院里的工作人员就会冲过来接你的朋友了。”

　　“好奢侈的享受啊！”

　　“这就是一家医院啊。”

　　他把车停在了Merlin指定的地方。两位担架员果然已经等在了那里。

　　“我跟他们一起进去。”Merlin表示，“你去停好车，稍晚一点，我会到候诊大厅找你。”

　　“谢谢你为我们所做的一切。”Gwaine说。

　　Merlin打开车门下了车。

　　“你是有某个很亲近（close）的人曾经长期昏迷吗？”

　　Gwaine盯着他看。

　　“真的是很近（close）呢！”他回答。（英语里‘关系亲近’和‘距离接近’都可以用‘close’）

　　Merlin楞了一下，陪在担架的旁边，走进了急诊室。

　　“你们两位‘恋人’聚到一起的方式还真是蛮特别的呢。”Gwaine望着他在大厅里远去的背影喃喃自语，“可真是天造地设的一对啊！”

　　

　　移动式病床的四个轮子转得太快，轮毂绕着轴不停地颤动。

　　Merlin和Freya在拥挤的急诊室过道里硬生生开出了一条路。他们险些碰倒了一个药箱，然后在拐角处更是差一点就跟迎面而来的另一组抬着担架的同事撞个满怀。

　　在天花板上方，日光灯连成一长溜乳白色的亮光。前方，电梯关门的信号灯在回响。

　　Merlin一边高喊着请等一等，一边加快了脚下的步伐，Freya在一旁竭尽全力帮助他保持病床直线向前。一位耳鼻喉科的住院医师挡着电梯门，帮着把他们的病床推到了电梯里另外两个也是要上去手术室的病床中间。

　　“CT扫描！”在电梯开始上升的时候，Merlin喊道。

　　一位护士摁下了第五层的按钮。来到那一层之后，疯狂的“赛跑”又开始了，他们在一个又一个走廊呼啸而过，走廊与走廊之间的活页门在他们身后打着转。终于，医学成像CT室就在眼前了。跑得几乎已经喘不过气来的Merlin和Freya拼尽了身体里最后一丝力气。

　　“我是Emrys医生，在来之前已经通知了工作人员，我需要马上安排做一次脑部CT扫描。”

　　“我们等着你呢。”一位护士回答，“你带了病人的材料过来吗？”

　　“材料可以迟一点再说。”Merlin直接推着病床进了检查室。在CT扫描机隔壁的玻璃间里，Anhora医生弯下腰，靠近了麦克风。

　　“我们要检查什么？”

　　“病人的大脑枕叶可能有血肿，在进行颅脑穿刺之前，我想请你帮忙拍一些术前脑部成像胶片看一看。”

　　“你们打算今天晚上就安排手术吗？”Anhora感到有点吃惊。

　　“在一个小时之内吧，如果我能够及时组队的话。”

　　“Gaius知道吗？”

　　“还不知道。”Merlin嘀咕了一句。

　　“那么，你们这么急着要求CT扫描，他同意了吗？”

　　“当然了。”Merlin撒了一个谎。

　　在Freya的帮助下，他把Arthur安放到了检查台上，然后固定住他的头部。Freya向脑池内注入碘曲仑，与此同时，电脑终端开始启动数据采集程序。伴随着一阵几乎听不到的嘶嘶声，检查台向前移动，一直到了圆环的中央。X射线管开始转动，环状X射线探测头也围绕着Arthur的头部旋转起来。被采集的X光射线随即转化成信息链，最终整合形成病人脑部的一个个水平“断层”影像。

　　操作台的两块屏幕上已经出现了最初的扫描结果，毫无疑问，Merlin的诊断是正确的，Cedric的谬误显而易见。Arthur一定要立刻接受手术，必须尽快修补受损的血管组织，消除颅腔内部的血肿。

　　“你认为，病人有多大希望康复？”Merlin通过CT扫描室里的麦克风问他的同事。

　　“神经外科医生是你不是我啊！不过，如果你想知道我是怎么看的话，我想说，你们如果能够及时采取行动的话，那还是有希望的。我暂时还没有看到大面积的组织剥落，他呼吸顺畅，看来神经运行中枢还没有受损，应该说还是有可能完全康复的。”

　　Anhora示意Merlin走进玻璃间，然后用手指点着屏幕上显示的病人脑部影像的某个位置。

　　“我想请你更仔细地看一看这个‘断层’影像。”他说道，“这一块区域似乎有点异常。我再给他做一下核磁共振，然后把影像输入Dicom医学数字成像系统（Dicom是一种数字服务器），到时候，你可以直接在神经导航仪里调用这些数据和影像。然后，就基本上可以让机器人帮你完成手术了。”

　　“非常感谢。”

　　“今天晚上挺平静的，你能来找我帮忙，我也挺高兴的。”

　　一刻钟之后，Merlin离开了医学成像CT室，推着Arthur前往医院的最顶层。Freya在电梯前跟他分了手。她现在必须下到急诊室去，在那里，她要尽其所能在最短的时间内为Merlin组成一个手术团队。

　　手术室沉寂在一片黑暗当中。墙上的荧光挂钟显示，现在是凌晨3点40分。

　　Merlin试图把Arthur转移到手术台上去，可是在没有人帮忙的情况下，要完成这个任务实在是太难了。

　　他的肩膀忍不住颤抖起来，他觉得自己简直受够了这种人生！受够了医院的作息安排！当别人需要他的时候，他总是在那里，可是当他需要别人的时候，却一个人也找不到！这真是受够了！

　　就在这个时候，寻呼机响了起来，令他的思绪回到了现实。他快步走向墙上挂着的电话机。在电话的那一头，Freya也马上拾起了听筒。

　　“我终于找到了Alice，她几乎不相信我说的话，不过，她还是答应去找Gaius。”

　　“你觉得，再让她去找他会不会需要很久的时间呢？”

　　“也就是从厨房走到卧室那么一点时间吧。就算Gaius的房子真的像人家说的那么大，给他五分钟怎么都够了吧！”

　　“你的意思是说，Alice和Gaius……”

　　“你可是在大半夜的喊我去找Gaius，而我连这都给你办到了！然后，我就请他直接给你打电话，我的耳膜可没那么厚，经不起他大吼大叫的。我要收线了，接下来还要去给你找一个麻醉师。”

　　“你觉得Gaius真的会来吗？”

　　“我觉得他肯定已经在路上了，你是他的宠儿，全世界都知道，对于这一点，恐怕也就只有你自己一个人不愿意接受罢了！”

　　Freya挂了电话，开始在她的个人通讯录里面查找，看看有哪位重症监护医师是住在医院附近可以连夜赶过来的。在电话那一头，Merlin慢慢地放下了听筒，看着躺在担架床上像睡着了一样的Arthur。

　　身后传来一阵脚步声。Gwaine走到病床跟前，牵起了Arthur的手。

　　“你相信他能挺过这一关吗？”他的声音里面充满了焦虑。

　　“我会尽我所能，不过只靠我一个人，什么事情也做不了。我正在等待支援，而且我现在太累了。”

　　“我都不知道应该怎么感谢你才好。”Gwaine低声细语，“这是唯一一件超出我能力范围的事情，而我是绝不允许这种状况发生的。”

　　Merlin没有说话。Gwaine于是继续表示真的不能失去他。

　　Merlin凝视着他，终于提上了一口气。“来帮一帮我吧，现在每一分钟都很重要！”

　　他拖着Gwaine走向术前准备室，打开中央的大衣橱，拿出了两套绿色的手术罩衣。　　

　　“张开手臂。”他对Gwaine说。

　　Merlin在他背后系上手术袍的栓带，把一顶手术帽扣在了他的头上，然后领着他来到洗手盘前面，教他怎样洗手，帮助他戴上了消毒手套。当Merlin自己也开始穿戴的时候，Gwaine对着镜子不停地照着。他觉得自己打扮成外科医生的样子简直是帅毙了。如果不是心里面真的害怕见血的话，其实医学倒还是蛮适合他的呢。

　　“你如果在镜子里面看够了的话，能不能过来给我帮一个小忙啊？”Merlin张开双臂问道。

　　Gwaine帮着他在背后系上了扣子，当他们两个全部穿戴完毕之后，他就跟在Merlin的后面走进了手术室。这个家伙一向对于自己建筑设计工作室里的高科技装备深感自豪，此刻看到这里的各种电子仪器和设备，也不禁惊叹不已，于是走到神经导航仪跟前，伸出手去摸上面的键盘。

　　“别碰这个！”Merlin大声吼道。

　　“我只是看一看。”

　　“请你用眼睛，而不要用手去看！你出现在这里是不合法的，如果Gaius看到我跟你一起在这间房子里，那我就要被他……”

　　“……训斥整整两个小时了。”老教授的声音从通话器里传了出来，“你这是要毁掉你自己的职业生涯从而让我延迟退休呢，还是说完全昏了头才干出这种事情来？！”

　　Merlin转过身，在隔着一面玻璃墙的术前准备室里，Gaius正直勾勾地瞪着他。

　　“是你当初让我宣誓谨守《希波克拉底誓言》（《希波克拉底誓言》是希波克拉底警诫人类的古希腊职业道德圣典，是在约2400年前向医学界发出的行业道德倡议书，也是从医人员入学第一课要学的重要内容。）的。我现在就是在履行这个誓言，仅此而已！”Merlin对着通话器喊道。

　　Gaius在控制台前弯腰，摁下了麦克风的开关，对手术室里另外那位他不认识的“医生”说道：“我曾经让他发誓把自己奉献给医学。我想到了将来的某一天，当我们的后代有机会研究他的大脑的时候，在解释一个人为什么能够那么执拗这方面，科学必将取得飞跃性的进展。”

　　“你不用担心。自从他在手术台上把我救活过来以后，他就一直把自己当作我的造物主！”Merlin对着Gwaine这样说，完全无视Gaius的存在。

　　他从抽屉里拿出了消过毒的剃刀，还有剪刀，划开了Arthur的衬衫，把剪下来的碎片扔到了垃圾桶里。Gwaine看见他用剃刀把Arthur的胸毛剃光，实在忍不住笑了起来。

　　“他现在如果醒过来，看见自己胸前这个样子，恐怕要笑死了！”

　　Merlin把电极接头扣在了Arthur的手腕、脚踝，还有心脏周围七个固定的位置，再通过电线跟心电图机连了起来，然后试了试这台仪器的运行情况。一条缓慢而有规律跳动的长线出现在泛着绿光的显示屏上。

　　“我简直就是他的一个大玩具！工作了太久，会挨骂；没有在正确的时候出现在合适的楼层，会挨骂；在急诊室没能处理足够多的病人，会挨骂；进停车场的时候太快，会挨骂；甚至有时候自己脸色不好，竟然也会挨骂！如果哪一天，我能够有机会研究他的大脑的话，在理解某些医生的过度家长作风的行为方式方面，医学也必将取得飞跃性的重大发展！”　　

　　Gwaine显得十分尴尬，不停地轻声咳嗽。Gaius在通话器里请Merlin去他那边一趟。

　　“我已经进入了消毒区。”Merlin表示抗议，“而且我知道你想要跟我说些什么！”

　　“你觉得我这么大半夜地爬起来，跑到这里，就仅仅是为了骂你一顿吗？我这是要跟你协商一下手术的流程，赶紧过来，这是命令！”

　　Merlin噼里啪啦地脱下手套，走出了手术室，只留下Gwaine一个人在那里陪着Arthur。

　　“重症监护医师是哪一位？”术前准备室的滑门刚刚顺着导轨滑向两边，Merlin的声音就已经传了进去。

　　“我还以为就是这位医生，跟你在一起那个！”

　　“不，不是他。”Merlin眼睛垂下来看着自己的脚尖低声说道。

　　“Alice会负责的，她几分钟之后就能赶过来跟我们会合。好吧，你成功地在大半夜召集了一整队人马过来，可千万别告诉我，这是一台割阑尾的手术啊。”

　　Merlin的脸上放松了下来，他把一只手搁在他的老教授肩膀上。

　　“颅脑穿刺，目标是移除脑部硬膜下血肿。”

　　“渗血是从什么时候开始的？”

　　“19点。然后可能是到了21点左右，由于病人服用了大量的阿司匹林，渗血量大大增加了。”

　　Gaius看了看手表，现在是凌晨4点钟。

　　“你觉得病人有多大的希望康复？”

　　“做CT扫描的医生态度比较乐观。”

　　“我问的不是他的意见，而是你怎么看！”

　　“坦白地跟你说，我不知道。不过，我的直觉告诉我，这么晚把你喊起来还是值得的。”

　　“好吧，如果你不能把他救回来，那我可就要怪你的直觉了。CT胶片在哪里？”

　　“已经输入了神经导航仪。手术野（手术野：术前准备的手术部位的范围，也就是手术时的操作范围，手术野外的地方需要用无菌布遮盖。）也标出来了，相关数据和影像会通过医学数字成像系统传送，我还启动了心电图机，初步设定了手术流程。”

　　“好，那我们可以在一刻钟之内开始手术。你能挺得住吗？”教授一边穿着手术服一边问道。

　　“请准确说明你这个问题具体的指向！”Merlin帮他在背后系上了扣子，语气却一点也不客气。

　　“我指的是你应该很累了。”

　　“你真是够固执的！”他嘟囔着说，从衣橱里又拿了一对无菌手套出来。

　　“如果我掌管着一家航空公司，我当然会担心我的飞行员是不是足够精神。”

　　“你别担心，我的两只脚都好好地待在地上呢。”

　　“那么，现在在手术室里的这个外科医生到底是谁？手术帽底下的那个面孔，我好像不认识啊。”Gaius举起双手问道。

　　“这个就说来话长了。”他感到有点尴尬，“他马上就走，来这里只是帮帮忙而已。”

　　“他的专业是什么？今天晚上我们人手不太充足，不管谁来帮忙，我们都欢迎。”

　　“他是心理科医生！”

　　Gaius愣在了那里。就在这个时候，Alice走进了术前准备室。她给教授穿上了手套，还帮他整理了一下手术服。这位老护士看着老教授风度翩翩的样子，一脸的陶醉。Gaius把嘴凑到他的学生耳朵旁边，低声说道：“她觉得我老了以后越来越像肖恩·康纳利了。”

　　就算是隔着外科医生的口罩，Merlin仿佛都能看到此刻他脸上泛起的笑容。

　　就在这个时候，著名的重症监护医师Alator大力推开门走了进来。他是大学附属医院研究中心的教授，在Portsmouth已经待了20年，讲话时从来都是那么优雅，如阳光一般灿烂，让人一下子就能联想到他身上意大利威尼斯人的血统。

　　“哎，”他夸张地张开双臂大声嚷嚷，“究竟是什么事这么紧急，连等一下都不行啊？”

　　医疗团队的成员纷纷进入了手术室。令Gwaine感到十分惊诧的是，每一个人走进来的时候都会喊他医生，跟他打招呼。Merlin冲他使了一个眼色，意思是让他赶紧离开，可是，就在他走向门口的时候，麻醉师却喊住了他，请他帮忙准备静脉输液的药包。一时之间，豆大的汗珠顺着Gwaine的手术帽边沿不停往下淌，Alator看到他这个样子，不禁有些疑惑。

　　“就算是我的小指头尖都能感觉得到，你好像已经提前热好身了啊，我亲爱的同事。”

　　Gwaine点了点头算是回答，他颤抖着手举起血浆包，挂到了输液支架上。另一边厢，Merlin通过电脑展示着病人脑部CT扫描不同角度的截层图，向医疗组其他成员很快地介绍了一下相关情况。　　

　　“我们等到颅内血压降下来以后，再进行一次超声波扫描，看看情况怎么样。”

　　Gaius转身离开电脑屏幕，向病人走了过去。当看到Arthur的面孔时，他不禁往后倒退了一步，心里在感谢上苍，幸亏戴着外科手术的口罩，别人看不到他脸上此刻的模样。

　　“没事吧？”Alice感受到了教授心中的涟漪。

　　Gaius离开了手术台。

　　“这个年轻人怎么会来到我们医院的？”

　　“这是一件很离奇的事情，我猜你可能不会那么容易相信的。”Merlin说话的声音低得几乎听不见。

　　“我们接下来有足够的时间听你讲故事。”他在神经导航仪后面落座，对Merlin坚持着自己的要求。

　　Merlin于是讲述了Arthur回家后病情加重，在一片混乱当中被第二次送往急诊室的经历，而这一次很不幸，他去的是Battenbury Avenue医院，落入了Cedric的手中。

　　“为什么你在第一次给病人做诊断的时候，没有更深入地看一看他的神经系统是否有问题？”Gaius一边检查着他面前仪器的状况，一边问道。

　　“病人头部没有外伤，不存在失去意识的状况，运动神经方面的数据看起来也挺不错的。一直以来给我们的命令不就是要尽量减少昂贵而又没有什么用处的医疗检查开支嘛……”

　　“你从来就不是一个乐于服从命令的人。可别告诉我说，你今天突然就决定从此洗心革面要做乖孩子了，这还真的算不上是你改写人生的好机会呢！”

　　“我当时完全没有要为病人感到担心的理由。”

　　“那么，Cedric……”

　　“还是那么自以为是。”Merlin抢着说。

　　“他就这么让你带走了他的病人？”

　　“也不完全是这么回事……”

　　Gwaine故意发出了一阵强烈的咳嗽。手术室里所有的人都看着他。Alator离开了自己的位置，走到他身边轻拍着他的后背。

　　“你确定自己没有什么问题吗，亲爱的同事？”

　　Gwaine对他面前的这位麻醉师点了一下头，然后走开了。

　　“啊，这真是个好消息！”Alator喊道，“既然你对这一点非常有信心，那么如果你能够控制好自己，不让这间屋子里到处都飘着你的伤寒病菌的话，我跟我所属的这个医疗团队所有成员，都将对你感激不尽。我其实是在为躺在这里的这位亲爱的病人说话，估计他哪怕只是一想到你要靠近他，就已经痛苦万分了。”

　　Gwaine感觉就好像有一整个兵团的蚂蚁正在爬上他的四肢准备安营扎寨，他靠近Merlin，在他耳朵边上说：“趁还来得及，赶紧把我弄出去，我一看到血就会受不了！”

　　“我尽量吧。”年轻的住院医生咕哝着回答。

　　“每当你们两个凑到一块的时候，我的人生就会经历苦难。如果将来哪一天，你们终于可以稍微像一般正常人那样来往的话，我想到那个时候我的日子一定会好过很多的。”

　　“你到底在说些什么啊？”Merlin感到莫名其妙。

　　“我知道我在说什么！赶紧帮我想个办法离开这个地方，否则我就要翻白眼昏过去了。”

　　Merlin离开了Gwaine。

　　“你准备好了吗？”他问Alator。

　　“准备得比现在更好那是不可能了，亲爱的，我在等着开始的信号呢。”麻醉师回答道。

　　“还要等几分钟。”Gaius宣布。

　　Alice在Arthur头上设好手术野，他的面孔消失在绿色的无菌布后面。

　　Gaius想最后确认一下病人的脑部X光片，他转过身来，却看见显光板上空空如也，一张胶片都没有，于是便看着Merlin，用犀利的眼神对他表示严厉斥责。

　　“都在玻璃墙的那一边呢，我很抱歉。”

　　Merlin又一次走出了房间，去找Arthur头部的核磁共振胶片。当手术室大门关上的时候，Alice对Gaius会心一笑，让他的怒气平静了下来。

　　“所有这些都是不能容忍的。”他伸出手握住了神经导航仪的两个把手，“他大半夜的把我们叫起来，之前谁都不知道要动这个手术，我们甚至几乎都没有时间做准备工作。在这家医院里面，终归还是应该多少守一点规矩吧！”

　　“可是，我亲爱的同事，”Alator的嗓门依然很大，“往往正是在意料之外的突发事件以及不假思索的行为当中，最能体现出一个人的才能啊。”

　　手术室里所有人都把脸转向了这位麻醉师。Alator不禁轻轻地咳了起来。

　　“总之，差不多就这么回事，难道不是吗？”

　　Merlin正在手术准备室里收集最近一次CT扫描的数据分析资料，房间门突然猛地一下子被推开了。一个穿着制服的警察领着一位便衣探员走了进来，然后就是那个穿着白大褂的医生，Merlin对他再熟悉不过了。

　　“就是他，马上把他抓起来！”

　　“你们怎么可以进到这里来？”Merlin十分震惊地问警察。

　　“看起来，事态比较紧急。所以我们就带着他一起来，让他指认一下。”便衣探员指着Cedric说道。

　　“我来这里是协助调查的。你们涉嫌意图谋杀，非法监禁一位当值医生，绑架他的病人，还偷走了一辆救护车！”

　　“如果你不介意的话，医生，还是让我来干属于我们的活吧。”便衣探员Myror对Cedric表示。

　　他问Merlin是否知道发生了什么事。Merlin深深地吸了一口气，然后发誓说他的一切相关行为都是为了救那位受伤的病人。这理应属于正当防卫……

　　Myror探员说他也感到很遗憾，但判定Merlin的行为是否正当，这并不属于他的职权范围，现在他别无选择，只能为他戴上手铐了。

　　“真的一定要这样吗？”Merlin恳求着对方。

　　“这就是法律！”Cedric乐坏了。

　　“如果你还要像这样老是抢我们的话，这里还有另外一副手铐为你准备着呢。”便衣探员表示，“我可以以非法篡夺执法机关公务人员职权的罪名逮捕你！”

　　“有这么一条罪吗？”男内科医生问道。

　　“你想要试一试吗？”Myror的语调十分严峻。

　　Cedric后退了一步，让警官继续询问。

　　“救护车又是怎么一回事？”

　　“就在停车场上，我本来是打算在天亮之前还回去的。”

　　屋里的扩音器噼里啪啦地响了起来。Merlin和警官转过身，看到Gaius正在手术室里冲着他们喊话。

　　“你们谁能告诉我，究竟发生了什么事情？”

　　年轻的神经科医生双颊涨成了紫红色，他在总控台前弯下腰，抬起沉重的手臂，摁下了通话的按钮。

　　“对不起。”Merlin用很低的声音说道，“我真的很抱歉。”

　　“警察出现在这里是不是跟躺在手术台上的这个病人有关？”

　　“从某种程度上讲，是的。”Merlin不得不承认。

　　Alator向着玻璃墙走了两步。

　　“这是个黑帮分子吗？”他问道，语气中甚至有一丝惊喜。

　　“不是。”Merlin回答，“这全都是我一个人的错。真不好意思。”

　　“这也没什么不好意思的。”麻醉师接着说，“我自己在你这个年纪的时候，也曾经有那么两三次开玩笑开得过火了，结果不得不跟宪兵在一起待了几个晚上。话说回来，他们的制服可是要比你这位警察的好看很多呢。”

　　探员Myror靠近麦克风，打断了这位重症监护医师的激情。

　　“他偷了一辆救护车，把这个病人从另外一家医院掳走，带到了这里。”

　　“他一个人干的？”麻醉师简直兴奋到了极点，“这个小伙子真是太了不起了！”

　　“他还有一位同谋。”Cedric忍不住吭声了，“我敢肯定他就在医院的大堂里，对，这家伙，必须把他也逮起来。”

　　Gaius和Alice同时转身去找手术室里那位一直没有报上大名的医生，但令他们大吃一惊的是，那个人竟然已经消失不见了。

　　此刻，Gwaine正蜷缩在手术台下面的狭小空间里，他实在想不明白，今天晚上怎么可以演变成这样一场噩梦。要知道，就在几个小时之前，他还在那么幸福而宁静地遐想Leon婚礼上的祝酒词呢。

　　Gaius走到玻璃墙跟前，问Merlin为什么要做这么愚蠢的事情。

　　他的学生抬起头看着他，眼睛里满满的都是悲伤。

　　“Cedric会害死他的。”

　　“晚上好，教授。”他口中这位无德无能的住院医生现在简直乐得合不拢嘴，“我要立即重新接管我的病人。你不可以进行这台手术，我要把他带走。”

　　“我强烈地质疑这一点。”Gaius愤怒地表示反对。

　　“教授先生，我想请你还是按照这位Cedric医生说的办吧。”警探有些为难地说。

　　Alator悄悄地向后一直退到了手术台边上。他检查了一下Arthur的身体状况，然后把他手腕上面的一个电极接头拔了下来。心电图机的警报器瞬间在手术室里回响起来，Alator马上把手高高举向天空。

　　“好啊好啊！你们讲吧，继续在这里讨论吧，眼睁睁地看着这个年轻人的状况越来越糟糕。除非这个令大家烦死了的先生愿意承担他导致我们这位病人病情无法避免地恶化的后果，否则现在真的是时候要给病人动手术了。不管怎么说，麻药已经开始起作用，现在也不可能把他搬来搬去的了！”他最后下了断言，暗自有些得意。

　　Alice虽然戴着手术口罩，依然无法遮掩脸上此刻泛起的笑容。

　　Cedric此刻气得都快要疯掉了，愤愤地伸出一根手指着Gaius。“你们全都要为这件事付出代价！”

　　“我也相信我们之间的账还没有算完，年轻人，现在请你离开这里，让我们安静地工作！”教授讲完之后转过身，连看都没有看Merlin一眼。

　　探员Myror把手铐给Merlin戴上，然后挽着年轻的神经科医生的手臂往外面走，Cedric紧跟在他们后面。

　　“至少，我们还可以说，”Alator把电极接头安回到Arthur的手腕上，接着说，“这可真是一个非同寻常的夜晚啊。”

　　手术室陷入一片沉寂，只剩下仪器运转时的嗡嗡声音。麻醉剂顺着静脉注射的导管往下流，一直流到了Arthur的血管里。Alator检查了一下病人血液里的含氧量，然后向Gaius示意，手术终于可以开始了。

　　Merlin进了探员Myror那辆没有警方标志的车里，而Cedric则坐到了穿着制服的警察车上。来到路口的时候，两辆车分道扬镳。Cedric回去Battenbury Avenue医院继续值班。他打算等到天亮以后再去警察局录口供。

 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

　　　　“他当时的情况真的很危险，是吗？”探员Myror问道。

　　“他现在也还是一样很危险！”Merlin坐在汽车后座上回答。

　　“那这个Cedric在这里面又起了什么作用呢？”

　　“倒也不是Cedric把他撞到了橱窗里面，不过可以这么说，Cedric的无能使得情况变得更加严重了！而他竟然拒绝我们的帮助！”

　　“那么也就是说，你救了这个人的命喽？”

　　“当你把我逮捕的时候，我正打算给他做手术。”

　　“你一直都会为你的病人做这种事情吗？”

　　“可以说是也可以说不是。”Merlin扭着手指，“嗯，总是想着要救病人，是的；把病人从另外一家医院里面掳走带出来，不会。”

　　“你为了一个陌生人冒这么大的风险？”探员Myror接着说，“这一点，你可真是让我大开眼界了。”

　　“这不正是你每一天在做的事情吗？为了陌生的人甘于冒险。”

　　“是没错，不过，我是一名警察。”

　　“而我，是一名医生……”

　　汽车继续行驶着，Merlin请求警官打开车窗，尽管这真的不符合规程，但他还是答应了，今天晚上，他实在是已经受够了这些所谓的规程。

　　“那个家伙真的很令人反感，可是我别无选择，你能理解吗？”探员Myror说道。

　　Merlin没有回答，他把头靠在了车窗玻璃上，呼吸着现在已经吹到这个城市东部的海风。

　　“我喜欢这一块地方，甚于其他全部。”Merlin说道。

　　“如果换一个场合的话，我或许能带你去尝一尝天底下最好吃的烤鸭呢。”

　　“你说的是Spicer 大街上的‘Po Young’餐厅吗？”

　　“你还挺熟悉这一块的啊？”

　　“那是我的‘饭堂’，嗯，应该说曾经是，我已经有两年的时间没空去那里了。”

　　“你担心吗？”

　　“我情愿现在跟他们一起，在那间手术室里，不过，Gaius是这个城市里最好的神经外科医生，所以，不，我其实没有理由感到担心。”

　　“你以前有没有试过在回答问题的时候只需要说‘是’或者‘不是’？”

　　Merlin笑了起来，承认道：“是，非常担心。”

　　“你真的这么干了，就一个人？”探员继续说。

　　“是！”

　　车子停在了第七区的停车场上。探员Myror帮着Merlin下了车。两人一起走进警察局之后，他就把他移交给了在那里执勤的警官。

　　Isolde并不喜欢在晚上跟他的男朋友隔得那么远，可是从午夜12点到清晨6点这个时间段是可以计双倍工资的。再过三个月，她也可以申请提前退休了。她家那位脾气很臭的老伙计已经答应要她出去转一圈，那可是她多年来一直梦想的奇幻旅行啊。等到今年秋天快要结束的时候，他们就会一起飞去法国。她要在埃菲尔铁塔的下面跟他接吻，他们可以一起畅游巴黎，然后就去威尼斯，在神的见证下最终结合为一对永远的伴侣。只要心中有爱，何妨耐心等待。到时候也不会搞什么特殊的仪式，他们就只是简简单单地两个人一起去找一家小教堂就好，在那座城市里，像这样的小教堂至少也有十几个吧。

　　Isolde走进讯问室，抄下了Merlin Emrys的证件号码。这是一个神经外科医生，据说他盗走了一辆救护车，还从一家医院里掳走了一位病人。

　　Isolde把她的记事本搁在了台面上。

　　“我干这一行也见过不少新奇古怪的事情，但你这一桩还真是前所未有呢。”她从电炉上拿下咖啡壶的时候如是说。

　　她久久地盯着Merlin。在近30年的警察生涯里，她进行了那么多次问话，以至于现在她很快就能判断一个嫌犯是否在讲真话，甚至都用不了对方犯下罪行时所需的那么长时间。

　　年轻的住院医生决定好好配合，除了与Gwaine共谋这一点，其他就完全没有什么可隐瞒的了。他承担了一切责任。并坚定地说，就算上天让他再选择一次，他处理这件事的态度也不会改变。

　　半个小时过去了，Merlin还在不停地讲述，而Isolde一直就那么听着，只是时不时会起身倒一点咖啡。

　　“我说的这些话，你一句也没有记下来啊。”Merlin终于发现了这个情况。

　　“我来这里不是为这个。明天早上会有一名警探过来办案。我建议你在把你刚才跟我讲的这一切告诉其他人之前，最好还是先耐心等一下你的律师吧。你的那位病人，他能活过来吗？”

　　“这个只有在动完手术以后才能知道，为什么要这么问？”

　　假如Merlin真的能够把他救活过来，Isolde在想，那或许就能够打消Battenbury Avenue医院的管理层对Merlin提起民事诉讼的念头。

　　“真的就没有办法让我出去一会儿，回医院完成那个手术吗？我发誓明天早上一定会到这里来报到！”

　　“首先得有一位法官来确定你要缴纳多少保证金才能取保候审。而这个，就算是在最理想的情况下，恐怕也要等到明天下午才会有法官前来处理，除非是你的那位同行愿意撤诉。”

　　“想都不要想。当初我们在大学里面的时候，他没能得手，现在逮到机会了，那还不报复个够啊。”

　　“你们以前认识？”

　　“在大学读四年级的时候，他是我的同学，我当时也是受够了。”

　　“哦，他是越过界了吗？”

　　“有一天，他把手放到我的大腿上，我当场就翻了脸。”

　　“然后呢？”

　　“我能等律师在场的时候再跟你讲这个吗？”Merlin耸耸肩说道，“那个时候是在上分子生物课，我狠狠地朝他脸上来了一拳，整个阶梯教室的人都听见了。”

　　“记得当年还在上警察学校的时候，我也曾经把一个年轻的探员用手铐铐了起来，因为他很放肆地想要吻我，结果却被锁在他那辆车的车门把手上，挂了一整个晚上，好惨啊。”

　　“后来，你就再也没有遇见过他了？”

　　“我们两个马上就要结婚啦！”

　　Isolde对Merlin说抱歉，按照规章制度，她不得不把他关起来。Merlin看了看讯问室尽头那一间装着铁窗的小黑屋。

　　“今天晚上挺平静的！”Isolde继续说道，“我就留着铁门不关了。如果你听到有人走过来，就自己把门关上吧，否则，有麻烦的那个人就该是我了。在电炉下面那个抽屉里有咖啡，杯子和碟子在小壁橱里面。你最好不要干蠢事。”

　　Merlin对她表示感谢。Isolde离开房间，回办公室去了。她还要完成自己的夜班记录，在这上面留下那个年轻人的身份信息，此人被逮捕并带到警察分局的准确时间是凌晨4点35分。

　　

　　“现在几点了？”Gaius问。

　　“你累了？”Alice回答。

　　“大半夜的被叫起来，现在又连续做了一个多小时的手术，我倒是看不出我哪里应该感到累了。”老外科医生嘟嘟囔囔地说。

　　“真是有其父必有其子啊，对不对，我亲爱的Alice？”麻醉师Alator接过了话茬。

　　“你说这话是什么意思啊，我亲爱的同事？”Gaius表示疑问。

　　“我一直在想，你那位得意门生是在哪里修炼来的那一套口才，那么特别。”

　　“按照你这个逻辑，我是不是可以得出这样的结论：你的学生到医院工作的时候，也跟你一样，讲话总是要带一点意大利口音？”

　　Gaius在Arthur的头盖骨上切开一个口子，安下了导流管。一瞬间，血液马上倒灌出来，流到了管子里面。脑部硬膜下的血块终于开始消肿了。然后，激光显微切割针准备就绪，接下来的任务就是要找到并处理出现状况并导致渗漏的那条血管了。

　　神经导航系统的探针一毫米一毫米地向前挪动。颅腔里的血管出现在监控器的显示屏上，看起来宛如一道道地下的暗流。到目前为止，在这个人类智能中心地带的奇妙“旅行”一切进展顺利。不过，在导航器“船头”的这一边和那一边，到处都是大块大块灰白的小脑组织，就好像是一堆有无数道闪电划过的星云。一分钟又一分钟，探头硬是挤出一条道来，朝着终点一路向前。可是，在最终到达目标颅内血管之前，还需要很长很长的一段时间。

　　

　　Isolde听着上楼的脚步声就已经知道那是谁了。警探Tristan的脑袋从门缝里伸了进来。头发乱糟糟，一脸的胡茬看上去灰头土脸，他把一个绑着栗色带子的白色小包摆在了桌子上。

　　“这是什么啊？”Isolde很好奇地问。

　　“一个男的，因为你不在他的床上就一直睡不着觉。”

　　“你这么想我啊？”

　　“不是想你，是你的呼吸，就像摇篮曲一样。”

　　“总有一天你能办到的，我敢肯定。”

　　“办到什么？”

　　“就是简简单单地承认，没有我你就活不下去了。”

　　老警探一屁股坐到了Isolde的办公台上，然后从口袋里掏出香烟盒，拿了一根叼在嘴上。

　　“既然你当这份差也就还剩下几个月了，那我不妨破一破例，跟你分享一下我在多年丰富的现场调查经历中所取得的丰硕成果。在最终得出一个结论之前，你必须把自己手中掌握的所有线索全部重组起来。具体到你这个案例，现在在你对面的是一个六十岁、干巴巴的老家伙，他离开London只为了跟你生活在一起；还是这个老好人，今天凌晨四点钟就从他的床，当然也是你的床上爬起来，开着车穿过整个空空荡荡的城市，去到某个地方停下来，为你买带馅的炸糕，尽管他自己由于胆固醇太高本来应该是离蛋糕店越远越好的——喏，这个袋子里装的就是甜心炸糕，他刚刚才摆到了你的台面上。现在，你还想要他为你提供一份证词笔录吗？”

　　“我还是更想要你跟我一起到教堂宣誓！”

　　Isolde一把从Tristan的唇间拿下了香烟，取而代之的是一个热吻。

　　“这还真是不赖呢，这个，你的调查有很大的进展！”退休探员继续说道，“你能把香烟还给我吗？”

　　“你这是在公共场所，禁止吸烟！”

　　“除了你跟我之外，我也没看见还有多少人哪。”

　　“这你就搞错了，2号牢房里还有一个年轻人呢。”

　　“他难道还会对香烟过敏？”

　　“人家是医生！”

　　“你们把一个医生锁起来了？他犯了什么事啊？”

　　“这件事离奇得就跟一场梦一样，干这一行啊，我恐怕真是要看尽人间百态了呢。他偷了一辆救护车，然后把一个陷入昏迷的病人偷偷带出了……”

　　Isolde话都还没讲完，Tristan已经像弹弓一样弹了起来，直接奔着走廊冲了过去。

　　“Tristan！”她喊了起来，“你已经退休了！”

　　然而，老警探并没有掉转头，而是直接拉开了那间讯问室的房门。

　　“我就知道会是这样。”他嘟囔着走进去关上了门。

　　

　　“我想我们已经很接近了。”Gaius转动着导航仪的把手。

　　麻醉师Alator俯身去看他面前的监控器，然后马上增加了病人的输氧量。

　　“你那里有问题吗？”外科医生问。

　　“血液里的含氧量在下降，你先等一会儿，再给我几分钟。”

　　护士走向挂着输液瓶的吊钩，调了调静脉注射的剂量，然后检查了一下盖在Arthur鼻子上的氧气面罩。

　　“一切正常。”她表示。

　　“看起来好像是稳定了。”Alator的语气平静了一些。

　　“现在我能继续了吗？”Gaius问。

　　“是的，不过还是有点担心，因为我甚至都不知道这个人是不是有先天性心脏病。”

　　“我要插入第二根导流管了，血流得到处都是。”

　　Arthur的血压下降了，显示在监控屏上的生命值数据倒还不至于令人感到不安，但却足以让麻醉师一直紧绷着心里的那根弦。尤其是病人血液中所含的气体成分分析结果更加应当引起注意。

　　“我们越早让他醒过来越好，他好像对这个麻醉剂的反应不是很好。”Alator继续说道。

　　心电图机显示屏上的曲线又一次出现了异动，Q波（Q波：心电图记录中在出现向上的波之前出现的明确的向下的波形。）的形态并不是很理想。Alice盯着这个小小的显示器，屏住了呼吸，然而绿色的生命线很快又恢复了正常的轨迹。

　　“好险啊，差一点点。”护士放下了手中抓着的心脏除颤仪电极板。

　　“我倒是希望有人能做一下超声波扫描比对。”Gaius接着说，“唉，我们今天晚上还是缺了一个医生。可是，该死的，他究竟都干了些什么啊？他们总不至于要把他扣留一整个晚上吧！”

　　说到这里，Gaius暗自发誓一定要亲自跟那个混蛋Cedric做一个了断。

　　

　　Merlin走到“铁笼子”最里面的板凳上坐下。Tristan拉开门，发现并没有上锁，禁不住笑了。他朝着旁边的小方桌走过去，拿起咖啡壶给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

　　“关于这间牢房门的事，我什么也不会说，而你嘛，我往咖啡里面加奶的事，你也就不要说了吧。我的胆固醇有点高，她如果知道我喝牛奶要不高兴的。”

　　“她并没有错啊！你的胆固醇，有多高？”

　　“你难道就没有留意到这间房子的‘装饰’风格有点特别吗？我到这里来可不是找你看病的。”

　　“至少，你还在坚持吃药吧？”

　　“那些药会影响我的食欲，而我可喜欢吃东西了。”

　　“你可以要求换一种药啊。”

　　Tristan浏览了一下出警记录，本来应该由Isolde填写的口供部分却是一片空白。

　　“她应该是对你挺有好感的。那又有什么办法呢，她就是这样子啊，性情中人嘛！”

　　“你这是在说谁啊？”

　　“说的是我的老婆。就是她，忘了记下你的口供；同样还是她，忘了把你这间牢房的铁门关上。她年纪大了就总是心不在焉的，真荒唐。那么，你‘绑架’的那个病人又是谁啊？”

　　“他的名字好像是Arthur Pendragon，如果我没有记错的话。”

　　Tristan向空中摊开双手，一副很沮丧的样子。

　　“如果你问我对这事的看法，我想说的是，没有这么巧吧！”

　　“你能说得更明白一些吗？”Merlin觉得很奇怪。

　　“他当年在我职业生涯的最后那几个月就差一点毁了我的名声，现在，你可别告诉我说你打算接过他的班，又要来毁掉我的退休生活，嗯？”

　　“你说的这一切，我怎么完全都听不懂。”

　　“我担心的就是这个！”老警官叹了一口气，“他现在在哪里？”

　　“在Portsmouth St James医院，神经外科手术室里，我本来此时此刻就应该在那里，而不是在这个警察局里浪费时间。之前，我曾经请求你的妻子放我回去，我跟她保证，一定在做完手术以后马上回到这里，可是她不答应。”

　　老警官站了起来，又往杯子里倒了一些咖啡。他把背对着Merlin，舀了一勺砂糖，放进了咖啡里面。

　　“可不就差这个了嘛！”他说话的嗓门有点大，却是为了盖过小勺在杯子里搅拌的声音，“她还有三个月就要退休了，我们已经订好了去巴黎的机票。我知道，对于你们两个来讲，这恐怕就好像是一场游戏，但是你们不能够把别人不当回事，可别再把我们这件大事给搅黄了。”

　　“我怎么不记得我们以前是认识的啊，你这些碎碎念，我是完全没听明白，所以，你能够告诉我这究竟是怎么一回事吗？”

　　Tristan把一个装着咖啡的大口杯摆上台，然后推到了Merlin的面前。

　　“小心啊，挺烫的。喝了咖啡，我就带你走。”

　　“今天晚上，我已经给我身边的人造成了不少麻烦，你确定要……”

　　“我都已经退休四年了，你觉得现在他们还能对我干什么呢？就是这些家伙，当年把我的工作都搞没了！”

　　“那么，我真的可以回到那里去吗？”

　　“不仅固执，而且耳朵还不好使！”

　　“你为什么要这么做呢？”

　　“你是医生，干你这一行，就是要救死扶伤，而我是个警察，提问题应该是我们的专长。在这里要说声抱歉，因为我不得不在下一次换班，也就是四个小时之内把你带回来。”

　　Merlin跟着这位警察来到了走廊里。Isolde抬起头，看着他的老伙计。

　　“你这是要干什么？”

　　“你让‘笼子’的大门敞开着，这不，鸟儿就飞走了，亲爱的。”

　　“你是来搞笑的吗？”

　　“你不是总抱怨说我从来都不会这么做吗？好吧，今天等你下班的时候，我就过来接你，顺便把这个小伙子给带回来呗。”

　　Tristan为Merlin拉开了车门，然后绕到他那辆福特水星大侯爵的方向盘后面坐好。驾驶舱里飘着一股强烈的真皮味道。

　　“这新车闻起来是有点呛。我那辆老奥兹莫比尔今年冬天报废了，否则的话，你要是有机会听一听它的385匹马力发动机在引擎盖下轰鸣的声音，那才叫带劲呢。我还在干警察的时候，它陪着我追犯人拉风极了，也算是立了不少功呢。”

　　“你喜欢老爷车？”

　　“也不是，咱们也就随便聊聊嘛。”

　　绵绵细雨在城市的上空蔓延开来，一连串雨珠打在挡风玻璃上，溅起的水花绽放如一幅美丽的油画。

　　“我知道我本没有权利向你提问题，可是，你为什么要把我从牢房里放出来呢？”

　　“你自己刚才也说了，你待在医院里，可是要比在我们警察局喝劣质咖啡有用得多啊。”

　　“你对于公用事业合理安排的敏感性这么强啊？”

　　“你难道更想要我把你带回到局子里面去吗？”

　　马路两边空空荡荡的人行道在夜色中一闪而过。

　　“那么你呢，”Tristan继续说道，“今天晚上为什么要这么做：是因为你对于责任和义务的敏感性很强吗？”

　　Merlin沉默了好一会儿，转过头望着窗户外面。“我自己也是完全不明白。”

　　老警探从口袋里掏出了烟盒。

　　“你别担心，我已经有两年没抽过烟了，就是叼在嘴里面嚼一嚼，感觉已经很满足了。”

　　“挺好的，这样你就能延长自己的寿命了。”

　　“我不知道是不是还能活更长的时间，可是总的来讲，不能继续工作，由于胆固醇太高而节食，再加上还要戒烟，这样的日子对于我来说已经太漫长了。”

　　他把香烟扔出了窗外。Merlin伸手开动了雨刮器。

　　“你有没有试过，在跟某个陌生人待在一起的时候，感觉特别良好？”

　　“当年我还很年轻，在曼哈顿的警察局里干活。有一天，一个女人跑到我这里来介绍自己，那时候我的办公室就紧挨着大门口，她说她刚刚被分配到调度室工作。那些年，我在市中心的街道上巡逻的时候，对讲机里噼里啪啦响着的都是她的声音。我想办法让自己值班的时间跟她同步，那个时候，我真是对她着了迷。由于我平时不太容易见着她，后来渐渐地就会不管碰见谁，也不管犯的是多小的事，都要动手抓人，这样做仅仅就是为了能够带着犯人回警察局，然后当着她的面进行交接。她很快就留意到了我的这个‘小花招’，于是就提议下班跟我去喝一杯，免得我哪一天或许会因为街头转角的烟贩卖了一盒潮湿的火柴就把人家铐到局子里来。所以，我们就一起去了警察局后面的那个小咖啡厅，坐到了同一张台子上，然后，就是这个样子喽。”

　　“什么样子啊？”Merlin饶有兴致地问。

　　“如果我点燃一根烟，你不会说什么吧？”

　　“只能吸两口，然后就要扔掉！”

　　“成交！”

　　老警察又从口袋里掏出了一根香烟，摁下了车里的点烟器，然后继续讲述他的故事。

　　“那一天，在吧台前面坐着好几个同事，他们装作好像没看见我们一样，但我们两个知道，第二天，这件事就一定会传得沸沸扬扬。后来又过了好长一段时间，我才不得不承认：当她不在警察局的时候，我的心里的确是会感到有那么一点点失落。好吧，现在我算是已经回答完你的问题了吗？”

　　“那么，当你意识到这一点以后，你又做了些什么呢？”

　　“我还是继续在浪费时间。”警官如是回答。

　　车厢里陷入了一片沉寂。Tristan专心开着车。

　　“我掳走的这个人，之前跟他也就是一面之缘。我简单地给他做了一下身体检查，他走的时候脸色有些难看，一副魂不守舍的样子。然后，他的朋友就给我打电话了，说他的情况不太妙。”

　　警官慢慢地把头转了过来。

　　“我也不知道该怎么跟你解释，”Merlin继续讲着，“不过，在挂掉那个电话的时候，简直太可怕了，因为知道他在哪里，我的心里面竟然还有一点高兴呢。”

　　Tristan看着他身边的这位“乘客”，嘴角露出了一丝笑容，他弯下腰，伸手到副驾驶座位前面的储物箱里掏出了一盏红色的警灯，然后安到了车顶上。

　　“想必你现在一定很着急，那就让我们来玩一个小把戏吧。”

　　他点燃了香烟。车子在夜色中飞驰，接下来再也没有什么交通灯可以阻挡他们前进的车轮了。

　　

　　Alice抹去了教授额头的汗水。

　　再过几分钟，导航仪的探头就能抵达目的地了，那个出现异常状况的小血管已经出现在显示屏上。心电图扫描仪突然发出了一下短促的声音。手术室里所有的人都屏住了呼吸。Alator整个身子前倾，研究着在他面前的屏幕上跳跃的光线轨迹。他用手掌心在监控器的顶上拍了一下，心电图数值波动的振幅终于恢复了正常。

　　“这台机器跟你一样累坏了，教授。”他回到自己的位置上说。

　　可是，这句话并没能舒缓手术室里紧张不安的气氛。Alice检查了一下心脏除颤仪的电荷数值，更换了用来装病人脑内流出瘀血的塑料袋，然后又给手术创口周边消了毒，这才回到了自己在手术台边上的位置。

　　“这个过程要比我之前想象的复杂得多啊。”Gaius指出，“病人脑回路的情况，我之前完全没有见过。”

　　“你觉得，会不会是动脉瘤呢？”麻醉师Alator盯着心电图仪器的显示屏。

　　“肯定不是。看起来更像一个小的脑垂体。我先绕着它转一圈，看看它的粘连面积大不大，现在还不能完全确定是不是应该把它切割取出来。”

　　当导航仪的探头来到Gaius所指的区域时，用来记录Arthur大脑活动情况的脑电图扫描仪引起了Alice的注意。其中一条波浪线很奇怪地摆动，猛地冲上了一个峰值，振荡的幅度之大前所未见。护士学着麻醉师的样子一掌拍在了监控器顶上。脑电图曲线十分夸张地往下一沉，然后反弹回了正常的范畴。

　　“你那里有问题吗？”教授问她。

　　按理说，只要一有异动，与仪器相连的打印装置就应该在记录纸上留下印记才对，可是这一次却一点反应也没有。一瞬之间，那一处奇怪的波纹已经到了屏幕的最右边，很快就要消失了。Alice耸了耸肩膀，心里面想，如今在这间手术室里的所有东西，包括人和仪器，恐怕都是跟她一样已经无比疲累了吧。

　　“我想我可以动手切割了。现在虽然还不是很确定是否要把这个东西取出来，”教授表示，“但至少我们可以提取一些组织出来做活检。”

　　“你不打算休息一下吗？”麻醉师提议。

　　“我情愿尽可能快一点把它弄完。现在在这里的这个团队人手这么紧张，我们原本不应该在这种情况下进行这样一场手术的。”

　　Alator并不同意他同事的这个观点，因为他自己倒是喜欢在一个比较小的团队里面工作。至少，在这个手术室里现在已经聚集了这个城市最好的几位医生嘛。不过，他决定还是把这个想法藏在自己的心里吧。这个周末，他打算驾着帆船到Portsmouth港湾里去转一转，因为他刚刚才买了一艘新的大帆船。

　　那辆水星大侯爵开到医院的停车场里停了下来。Tristan弯腰给Merlin拉开车门。

　　Merlin下了车，却待在原地看了好一阵子。

　　“赶紧离开这里吧。”警官对他下着指令，“你还有大堆事情可以做，而不要仅仅在这里盯着我这辆车子。我这就到对面去喝一杯咖啡。但愿你能在我这个‘大马车’变回南瓜之前赶回来找到我。”

　　“我看的不是车子而是你，我正在想应该说些什么来感谢你！”

　　Merlin转身向急诊室的入口奔去，他跑着穿过了大厅，猛地冲进了电梯。电梯升得有多高，他的心在胸腔里跳得就有多快。匆匆忙忙地，他套进了手术服，自己伸手到后背系好了绑带，然后戴上了手套。

　　气喘吁吁地，他用胳膊肘压下了控制手术室入口开关的推杆，闸门马上就滑开了。手术室里的人都在各自忙碌，似乎没有谁留意他的到来。Merlin耐着性子等了一会儿，终于忍不住在口罩底下轻咳了两声。

　　“我打扰大家了？”

　　“不，你只是没什么用而已，与其像你这样，或许倒还不如真的能干扰到我们呢。”Gaius回答，“我能不能够知道是什么耽搁了你这么久啊？”

　　“耽搁我的是警察局牢房里面的铁窗！”

　　“那么，他们最终还是把你给放了喽？”

　　“不，现在出现在这里的是我的鬼魂！”Merlin的语气十分生硬。

　　这一次，Gaius终于抬起了头。

　　“不要在我的面前如此放肆。”教授继续表示。

　　Merlin走近手术台，用眼光浏览了一下房间里的各种监控器，Alator那边显示出的病人总体生命体征看起来似乎不是很理想。但麻醉师马上示意他不必担心。刚才的确是出现了一点小状况，不过现在一切似乎都已经恢复了正常。

　　“我们应该不需要再拖太久了。”Gaius发话了，“我还是不要从里面取组织活检吧，风险太高了。这个年轻人将会带着脑袋里面这个有点古怪的东西继续活下去，就让医学在这个问题上继续无解吧。”

　　突然，房间里响起了“嘟”的一声，尖锐又刺耳。Alice赶快拿起了心脏除颤器。麻醉师盯着显示屏，病人心脏律动出现异常，十分危急。Merlin从Alice手里接过了除颤器的两个电极板，左右相互摩擦一下，然后放在了Arthur的胸口位置。

　　“300！”他一边喊着一边放出了电流。

　　在电击的冲击下，病人的身体整个弯了起来，然后重重地落回到手术台上。可是，显示屏上依然是笔直的一条线，没有变化。

　　“我们要失去他了！”Alice在一边说道。

　　“充电350！”Merlin开始发号施令，同时再一次按下了除颤器的充电键。

　　Arthur的胸膛高高地冲向上空。这一次，屏幕上的绿色生命线先是往下一沉，然后又恢复成一道令人悲伤的直线。

　　“再来，充电400，静脉注射5毫克肾上腺素，再加上125毫克甲强龙。”Merlin狂吼着。

　　麻醉师马上就执行了这个指令。就那么一会儿的工夫，在Gaius教授事无巨细一览无遗而一切尽在掌握中的眼神注视下，年轻的急诊室医生很快接掌了手术室里的话语权。

　　心脏除颤器刚一充满电，Merlin就再次按下了电极板。Arthur的身体向上极度伸展，仿佛是要尽最后一次努力留住即将远去的灵魂。

　　“Alice，再来一管5毫克的肾上腺素，还要一个单位的利多卡因，快点！”

　　Gaius看了看显示屏上没有任何变化的直线，走到Merlin跟前，把一只手放在了他的肩膀上。

　　“我想，我们恐怕已经尽了最大的努力了。”

　　可是，年轻的急诊室医生一把从Alice手里面夺过了针管，然后毫不犹豫地插到了病人的胸口位置。

　　他的这个动作完成得真是精准，针头不偏不斜正好从两根肋骨之间扎入，穿过心包，也就刺进心脏壁仅仅几毫米。很快，针管里的溶液就渗入整块心肌的各个纤维末梢。

　　“我不准你就这么放弃，”Merlin怒不可遏地低声吼着，“你给我顶住！”

　　他又拿过了心脏除颤器的电极板，可是这一次，Gaius拦住他，从他手里把电极板拿了下来。

　　“够了，Merlin，让他离开吧。”

　　他猛地一把推开了教授，劈头盖脸地怒喝：“这不是‘离开’，而是‘死亡’！你们究竟要到什么时候才能够使用正确的词语？死亡，死亡，死亡！”他一拳打在了Arthur了无生机的胸膛上面。

　　心电图记录仪持续发出的长音突然停顿了下来，取而代之的是一连串短促的哔哔声。手术室里的人全都呆住了，直勾勾地盯着显示屏上暂时还是几乎笔直的绿色生命线。可是，在显示屏另一边的尽头，这条线开始晃动起来，渐渐地越来越圆，最终形成了一个波浪曲线，整个轮廓看起来几乎已经是正常的模样。

　　“哈！这个！这个也不叫‘回来’，而是‘活了’！”Merlin大声吼道，一把又将两个电极板从Gaius的手里夺了回来。

　　教授马上转身离开了手术室，一边走一边喊着说他现在大概也不需要他再留在这里帮忙缝伤口了吧，他干脆把病人还给他，自己还是回去上床睡觉好了，看来，他当初根本就不应该从床上爬起来。

　　手术室里一片寂静，气氛很沉重，唯有心电图记录仪随着Arthur心脏的跳动一下一下地发出哔哔的声音。

　　Alator医生回到他的工作台前面，去检查病人血液里面的含氧量。

　　“至少有一点还可以说一下，那就是我们这位年轻人真的是回来了。就个人而言，我一直认为，人有时候稍微固执一点，其实也蛮有魅力的。我给你十分钟的时间，亲爱的同事，你缝好创口，然后我就能够把他带回到这个世界上来。”

　　Alice开始准备创口夹子，可是在这个时候，Merlin却听到脚下传来一阵呻吟声。

　　他弯下腰，看见一个手臂正在下面舞动。

　　Merlin跪下来，于是看到了Gwaine。他脸色白得就好像裹尸布一样，蜷着身子缩在手术台的罩布下面。

　　“你在这里干什么？”Merlin感到十分震惊。

　　“你回来了？”Gwaine总算是憋出了一句话，声音却低得几乎听不见，然后他就彻底晕过去了。

　　Merlin重重地把手摁在他的人中上面，由此而引起的强烈痛感比任何促进呼吸的氯化铵效果都更强。Gwaine重新睁开了眼睛。

　　“我想出去。”他哀求道，“可是两条腿一点力气都没有，我现在感觉糟糕透了。”

　　Merlin强忍住才没有笑出来，他请麻醉师行行好帮忙准备一根氧气管。

　　“这应该是乙醚的味道吧？”Gwaine说话的声音都在颤抖，“闻起来有点像是乙醚啊，对吧？”

　　Alator扬了扬眉毛，很快调好了设备，将氧气输出的量开到了最大。Merlin把氧气面罩扣在了Gwaine的脸上，他的面容终于恢复了一丝血色。

　　“啊，这个真好。”他表示，“现在感觉舒服多了，我现在这个样子是不是有点像在登山啊？”

　　“你别说话，深呼吸。”

　　“哦，真可怕，我刚才听到的那些声音，还有那边尽头的这袋东西，里面装的可都是血啊……”

　　Gwaine又昏了过去。

　　“我也不想打断你们这段‘私密谈话’，亲爱的，不过，现在应该是时候为我们的病人缝合伤口了，他就躺在你们上面这张小床上！”

　　于是，Alice接替了Merlin，当Gwaine自我感觉好一点之后，她就给他绑上眼睛，帮助他站了起来，然后扶着他踉踉跄跄地朝着手术室的门口走去。

　　来到隔壁的房间，护士让Gwaine躺在床上，他感觉最好还是让他继续吸氧，于是就把一个氧气面罩又安在了他的脸上。Alice实在忍不住心里的好奇，问他的专业究竟是什么，然而Gwaine却直勾勾地看着Alice衣服上的斑斑血迹，两只眼睛眼看着又要往上翻了。Alice伸手拍了拍他的脸庞，等到他恢复意识之后，她就离开他，回到手术室里去了。

　　凌晨6点，Alator开始了唤醒程序，这个过程微妙棘手，并不容易。20分钟过后，Alice推着全身包得严严实实的Arthur走向重症监护室。

　　Merlin也跟麻醉师一起离开了手术室。两个人来到隔壁的房间，脱下手套，默默地在水池边洗着手。在离开这间手术准备室之前，Alator又向Merlin转过身，非常认真地看着他，然后说如果他愿意的话，以后他还可以跟他一起合作做手术，因为他非常欣赏他工作的方式。

　　年轻的急诊室医生一屁股坐在了洗手池的台子边，筋疲力尽。他把头埋在两个手心之间，当所有人都离开，这里只剩下他一个人的时候，他终于放声痛哭起来。

　　清晨的重症监护室一片宁静。

　　Alice调整好鼻管，然后检查了一下输氧量。氧气面罩上的球体随着Arthur的呼吸很有规律地松一下又紧一下。她重新粘好胶布，确保导流管里没有漏进空气。这样，吊瓶里的溶液就能顺着流进病人的血管里了。接着，她填好了手术简报，把病人移交给了下一班的护士。在病房外长长的走廊尽头，她看到Gaius拖着有些沉重的脚步在向前移动。教授最终推开了通往手术准备室的合页门。

　　Merlin抬起头揉了揉眼睛。他的眼睛很痛，彻底通红，如果不是知道他这十几个小时经历了什么，医生同事们一定会立刻带他去做眼科检查。Gaius坐到了他的旁边。

　　“这个晚上挺难熬的，对吗？”

　　Merlin盯着他脚上依然套着的无菌便鞋，伸手摆弄了一下，就好像是在触碰两个可笑的玩偶，却没有回答教授的问题。没错，他是有些冒险，缺乏慎重考虑，但手术的结果表明他这样做是有充分理由的。

　　教授继续表示，因此在这里，他想要请他接受他个人诚挚的歉意。他还说，今天晚上，他平时教给他的东西终于结出了硕果。

　　Merlin抬起头望着他的老师，一时间有些不知所措。Gaius挺直了身子，伸手揽住了他的肩膀。

　　“你拯救了一个我原本可能会放弃的生命！看来，我也该是时候退休了。现在，我就来教你最后一样东西。”

　　眼角绽开的皱纹流露出老教授内心此刻再也难以掩饰的温柔，他站了起来。

　　“要平静地接受你不能改变的事实，但与此同时，也要勇于做出力所能及的改变，而最最关键的，是你要能够清楚地分辨以上两者的边界。”

　　“要到多大年纪的时候才可以做到这一点呢？”Merlin问眼前的这位老人。

　　“马克·奥勒留（古罗马皇帝，生于公元121年，死于公元180年，著有《沉思录》流传后世。）直到他生命的最后一刻才明白这个道理。”Gaius将手背在身后往外面走，“所以，你还是有时间去慢慢体会的。”话音刚落，他已消失在门的那一边，在他身后，两扇活页门重重地关上。

　　Merlin又在房间里面待了一会儿。他看了看表，想起了之前的承诺。有一位老警探还在医院对面的咖啡馆里等着他呢。

　　他来到走廊里面，在重症监护室的窗户跟前停了下来。紧挨着拉上了窗帘的窗户有一张床，床上躺着一个全身插满各种管子和线路的病人，他刚刚从死神那里回到人间，看起来显然是虚弱得不得了。

　　Merlin就那么看着他。Arthur的每一下呼吸，都能让他的内心充满喜悦。

　　在急诊室接待处，一位年轻的护士已经接了Freya的班。Merlin在医生值班表上擦掉了自己的名字。这个时候，此前在医学成像CT室见过的那位放射科医生也已经下班了，他迎着Merlin走过来，问他手术进展得是否顺利。Merlin陪着他走向出口，向他大致介绍了刚刚过去的这个晚上发生的情况。他并没有提及自己顶撞Gaius的小插曲，而只是说了一下老教授更倾向于让病人体内那个小小的血管畸变维持原状。

　　放射科医生表示他对此倒是并不感到惊讶。病人体内的那个畸形点，在他看来几乎可以说是微不足道的，的确没有必要为此而冒险动手术拿掉。“更何况，就算带着这个样子的小‘毛病’，还不是一样可以活得很好？你就是一个活生生的例子嘛。”他补充了一句。

　　Merlin脸上的表情肯定写满了惊愕。

　　看到他的样子，放射科医生于是解释说，他也是在枕骨内腔壁上有一个很小的奇异点。他那一次遇到车祸以后要动手术，Gaius亲自操刀，当时也是决定不去碰这个奇怪的地方。想起那一个晚上的种种事情，放射科医生感觉就好像是刚刚发生在昨天一样。在此之前，他还从来没有试过为同一个病患进行那么多次CT扫描与核磁共振，可以说是完全超出了正常需要的范畴。然而，这都是Gaius作为神经科主任亲自下的指令，其中有一些要求甚至完全不容置辩，必须立刻执行。

　　“他为什么从来就没跟我讲过这个呢？”

　　“这我可就完全不知道了。不过，我想你还是不要把我们之间的这次谈话内容转述给他了。我们要保守医疗的秘密啊！”

　　“可是，这也太过分了啊，我是医生啊！”

　　“对于我来说，你首先是Gaius的病人！”

　　Gaius教授打开了他办公室的窗户，正好看到他的学生横穿马路。Merlin让一辆救护车先开了过去，然后他就走进了医院对面的那家小咖啡馆。有一个男人正在Gaius和他来这里吃饭时经常坐的那个小包间里等着他。Gaius转过身，坐回到他的扶手椅上。Alice刚刚走进来，把一份文件交给了他。他打开封口，刚刚动完手术那位病人的身份信息就在里面。

　　“就是他，对不对？”

　　“恐怕是的。”Alice紧绷着脸回答。

　　“他在重症监护室里吗？”

　　“他的身体机能显示稳定正常，神经系统方面的数值看上去也很理想。重症监护室的主任想要让他今天晚上就转到你们的病房，他们那里的床位很紧张。”护士介绍着情况。

　　“不能让Merlin来照顾他，否则他最后一定会忍不住违背自己的誓言。”

　　“他到现在为止都没有违反约定，现在有必要那么做吗？”

　　“他以前能够忍得住是因为没有跟他朝夕相处，而现在如果由他来跟进治疗的话，两个人不就整天在一起了嘛。”

　　“那么你打算怎么办呢？”

　　Gaius陷入了沉思，又一次把身子转向窗户。

　　Merlin离开咖啡馆，上了停在门前马路边的一辆水星大侯爵。只有警察才这么大胆，敢把车子像这样停在医院急诊室对面的马路边上。他想必是来调查今晚这些事情的。突然，Alice喊了一句，把他的思绪从远方拉了回来。

　　“你可以强制性安排他休假！”

　　“你曾经为了让鸟儿通过而尝试劝一棵树把自己弯成两半吗？”

　　“没有，不过，我曾经把一棵树砍成了两半，因为它挡住了我家停车场的入口！”Alice靠近Gaius说。

　　她把卷宗夹搁到台面上，伸手揽住了老教授。

　　“你总是一刻不停地为他担惊受怕。他又不是你的儿子！不管怎么说，就算他知道了事实真相又有什么大不了的呢？不就是他姨妈同意让他安乐死吗？”

　　“那个说服他姨妈的医生不就是我吗！”教授口里咕哝着推开了Alice。

　　护士拿起文件夹，头也不回地走出了办公室。她刚关上门，Gaius就拿起了话筒。他请接线员帮忙接通Battenbury Avenue医院负责人的电话。

 

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

　　Tristan探员把车泊在了过去那么多年由他专用的停车位上。

　　“告诉Isolde，我在这里等她。”

　　Merlin从水星上下来，消失在警察局的围墙里。几分钟之后，这个警察局调度室的女负责人开门上了车。Tristan启动马达，开着这辆大侯爵奔向了城市的北方。

　　“就差那么几分钟了。”Isolde说，“你们两个把我搞得好狼狈。”

　　“可我们最后不还是及时赶到了嘛！”

　　“你能跟我解释一下，在这个年轻人身上究竟发生了什么吗？你没有问过我意见就把他放出了牢房，然后竟然跟他一起消失，过了大半夜才回来。”

　　“你这是嫉妒啦？”老侦探窃喜。

　　“如果哪一天我不再嫉妒了，到那个时候，你可就真的要有麻烦了。”

　　“你还记得我退休之前办的最后一个案子吗？”

　　“当然，就好像是刚刚发生一样！”她叹了口气。

　　Tristan开着车转上了高速路，他的嘴角泛起一丝微笑，这当然逃不过Isolde的眼睛。

　　“就是他吗？”

　　“差不多吧。”

　　“那个男的，就是他吗？”

　　“根据出警记录里面提到的情况来看，应该就是同一个人。至少有一点是可以明确的，那就是，这两个古怪的家伙在如何突破重重障碍带人私自外出方面，有着同样了不起的天赋。”

　　Tristan容光焕发。

　　“我知道，你并不认为生活当中一些小的印记可以预示生命的轨迹，可是这个，你得承认，这已经不是什么小的印记了，简直就是一整团耀眼的焰火啊。命中注定，他甚至都没怎么跟这个医生主动靠近，却始终还是跟他凑到了一起。”警官继续说道，“我感到特别震惊的是，似乎谁也没有告诉他，这个人曾经为他做过的一切。”

　　“还有，他也不知道，你曾经做过些什么！”

　　“我？我什么也没做！”

　　“哦，最多也不过就是到Fareham那幢房子里去找到了他，并且把他带回医院而已，不，你说得对，你什么也没有做。而我现在当然也完全不是想要影射你，因为关于这起案件的档案早已莫名其妙地人间蒸发了呀。”

　　“这个嘛，绝对跟我毫无关系！”

　　“也可能是吧，不过，我倒是搞卫生的时候在家里壁橱的角落里找到了这么一份档案。”

　　Tristan摇开了车窗，叱责着一位没有在人行横道穿过马路的行人。

　　“你呢，跟那个小伙子，你什么也没有说吧？”Isolde继续说道。

　　“话都到嘴边了，烧得我好心慌。”

　　“那你就没想办法灭灭火？”

　　“直觉告诉我，最好还是闭嘴吧。”

　　“你能偶尔把你的直觉借给我用一下吗？”

　　“要来干吗？”

　　水星滑进了警官和他女伴共同生活的那栋小屋的车库里。如向日葵般金黄色的太阳已经升起在Portsmouth港湾。要不了多久，它放出的光芒就将彻底驱散这清晨时分一直笼罩着远处大桥的雾霭。

　　躺在警察局牢房里的长凳子上，Merlin一直在想他怎么可以一夜之间就毁掉了自己成为神经内科医生的梦想，他可是为此没日没夜地拼命工作了整整七年啊！

　　Kilgharrah离开了羊毛地毯。Nimueh的卧室不能进去，阳台的落地窗开了一半，它从底下钻了过去，嘴巴从阳台的护栏之间伸出，眼睛盯着一只紧贴着浪花掠过的海鸥，接着它用鼻子嗅了嗅清晨新鲜的空气，然后掉过头，回到客厅里去睡觉了。

　　Gaius把话筒放回到架子上。刚才跟Battenbury Avenue医院负责人的谈话一如他事先预料的那样。他的这位医学同行将会要求Cedric撤销诉讼，另外对救护车被“借用”的事情也不再追究，而至于他，虽然一度威胁对方说要召集一个医学委员会去审查他们的急诊室工作是否存在疏漏，但最终也不会再付诸实施了。

　　一辆的士在一家法式面包店短暂停留了一会儿之后，又带着Gwaine继续向“英吉利海峡高地”社区的方向驶去。

　　车子停在了一幢建筑物旁边，这里住着一位热情得有点过了头的老太太。昨天晚上，就是她救了他最好朋友的命。Finna小姐正在遛他的小狗Aithusa。Gwaine下了车，请她一起吃热乎乎的羊角面包，顺便把Arthur的好消息告诉了她。

　　接着Gwaine打电话给Leon，今晚他需要和朋友们一起吃顿饭，并让他叫上Percy，他有些事情要告诉大家。他没有说Arthur怎么了，只是说他不会来，所以也不用再叫上Mithian。在听到背景隐约传来Kara的声音后，Gwaine又开始思考婚礼发言词了。

　　一位护士悄无声息地走进了重症监护室102病房。Arthur还在熟睡。她换了血袋，里面装着Arthur脑内血肿彻底消散流出的最后一点瘀血，病人的生命体征一切正常，她感到十分满意，于是在一张玫瑰色的纸上记下了相关的情况，然后把它夹到了Arthur的病历里。

　　Alice敲响了办公室的门。Gaius伸手挽住她的胳膊，两人一起进了走廊。这还是他第一次在医院里面放任自己做出如此亲密的举动。

　　“我有个主意。”Gaius说，“我们一起去海边吃早餐吧，然后我们还可以在沙滩上打个盹。”

　　“你今天不用工作吗？”

　　“我昨天晚上已经完成任务了，白天可以休息一下。”

　　“那我得去告诉排班的人，我也要休息。”

　　“我刚刚已经替你打过招呼了。”

　　电梯门在他们面前打开了。两位麻醉师，还有一个骨科医生正在里面热烈地谈话，看到教授纷纷点头打招呼。令Alice没有想到的是，教授并没有放开她的手臂，而是挽着她走进了电梯。

　　上午十点，一位警官走进牢房，叫醒了熟睡中的Merlin。Cedric医生已经撤诉了，而Battenbury Avenue医院的管理层也表示不希望再去追究他们医院救护车被“借用”的事情。警方的拖车已经把他那辆凯旋车拖到了警察局的停车场里。所以，Merlin只需要结清拖车的相关费用，就可以重获自由，回自己家去了。

　　站在警察局前面的人行道上，Merlin被太阳烤得有点发晕。在他的周围，这一整座城市正在苏醒。然而，此时此刻，Merlin却觉得自己异常地孤独。他坐上凯旋车，重新驶到了前一天晚上走到一半却中途变道折返的回家路上。

　　“我可以去看他吗？”Finna小姐跟Gwaine沿着过道往前走。

　　“我要是能看他了，马上就给你打电话。”

　　“你还是直接过来找我吧。”她紧紧拉住Gwaine的手臂，“我可以为他准备一盒油酥饼。你明天就来拿去带给他吧。”

　　Finna回到自己家里，拿了Arthur公寓的备用钥匙，然后去那边帮他浇花。她还真有点想这位邻居了。令她大吃一惊的是，Aithusa竟然也跟着她一道过去了。

　　Alice和Gaius教授一起躺在海湾白白的沙滩上。他握着她的手，望向天空高处盘旋的海鸥，只见它展开两个翅膀，在空中驾驭着上升的气流翱翔。

　　“你为什么事担心成这个样子？”Alice问他。

　　“没什么。”Gaius回答。

　　“你就算离开医院也还有好多事情可以做，比如说去旅游啊，开研讨会啊，又或者是打理你那个花园啊，退休的人不都是这样生活的嘛，对不对？”

　　“你这是在跟我开玩笑吧？”

　　Gaius转过身，非常认真地盯着Alice看。

　　“你这是在数我脸上的皱纹吗？”她问道。

　　“你知道，我在神经外科干了40年，可不是为了最后修一修叶子花、剪一剪侧柏叶来过完这一辈子的。不过，你刚才讲的开研讨会和旅游，我倒是蛮感兴趣的，当然，前提是你得陪我一起去。”

　　“你竟然害怕退休到这种程度啊，竟然会跟我提出这种要求？”

　　“不，完全不是那么回事。现在是我本人主动要求提前退休，我想追回之前失去的大好时光，希望能够给你留下一些关于我们的美好记忆。”

　　Alice坐了起来，温柔地看着这个她爱的男人。

　　“Gaius，你为什么就那么固执，不愿意接受治疗呢？哪怕就只是试一试也好啊！”

　　“求求你了，Alice，我们不要再谈这个话题了好吗？我们还是去旅行，不要参加什么研讨会了。等到哪一天我被癌症打败了，你就把我埋到之前我嘱咐过你的地方去。我希望自己是在旅游的时候离开这个世界，而不是在那个我动了一辈子手术的台子上死去，至于在台子下面的观众席上坐着等死，这种可能性就更不用考虑了。”

　　Alice给了老教授深深的一吻。沙滩上的这两个人看起来就好像是一对无与伦比的甜蜜爱侣。

　　Merlin关上了公寓的门。Kilgharrah没有出来迎接他，它好像不在家。电话留言机上的提示灯一闪一闪的，他摁下了播放键，听到是姨妈的留言，就没有再继续听下去了。Merlin走到可以俯瞰Portsmouth港湾的小卧室里，拿起了手机，手指在键盘上轻轻地拂过。

　　一只海鸥从海滩的方向径直飞过来，停在了他窗户前的电线杆上。小鸟把头歪向一边，就好像是要好好地打量他一番，然后振了振翅膀，又向着大海飞翔。

　　他在键盘上输入了Gaius的号码，电话那头传来的却是留言信箱的声音，他挂掉了电话，紧接着又拨通了Portsmouth St James医院的总机，在表明身份之后，他请对方让当值的住院医生跟他连线。他想知道昨天晚上连夜动手术的那位病人，现在情况怎么样了。白天值班的神经科医生正在查房，于是，Merlin就留下了自己的手机号码，请对方方便的时候给他打电话。

　　

　　Gwaine坐在候诊室靠墙的一排椅子上，已经等了超过一个小时。病人家属在下午一点以后才可以进去探视。

　　一个头上缠着绷带的女人，双手紧紧抱着装X光片的牛皮纸袋，就好像捧起的是一个百宝箱。

　　一个顽皮好动的孩子，在地毯上玩耍，推着一辆小车，使它沿着地毯上橙色和紫色相间的三角形图案滚动。

　　一位老先生，双手背在后面，迈起优雅的步子，非常仔细地研究墙上挂着的几幅水彩画复制品。如果不是空气里弥漫着那么特别的医院里的味道，人们可能还会以为他这是在博物馆里参观呢。

　　在走廊里，一个年轻的女子躺在担架床上，身子严严实实地裹在被子里，在她旁边有一个支架，上面挂着吊瓶，静脉注射的药水沿着管子流进了她手臂上的血管里。两个救护车随车医生分别倚在担架两边的墙上，照看着这个女病人。

　　那个孩子把一份报纸抓在手上，开始撕扯着里面的纸张，发出时断时续、恼人心扉的声响。孩子的母亲完全没有留意他的举动，显然她还在尽情享受着这个弥足珍贵的短暂休息时光。

　　Gwaine盯着挂在他对面墙上的大钟。终于，一位护士姑娘朝着他走了过来，可是她很快就从他身边经过，继续向自动饮料机的方向走去，原来她刚才脸上露出的微微一笑，只是对陌生人的客气礼貌而已。她站在饮料机前，翻遍了工作服上的每一个口袋，想要再找出一些硬币来，于是，Gwaine站起身，向她走了过去。他把一个硬币塞进了投币口，然后用询问的眼光看着女护士，一只手已经悬在了自动饮料机的智能按键上。

　　“一罐红牛！”年轻的女护士脸上有些惊讶。

　　“你都累成这样了？”Gwaine按下了与搁板上的饮料相对应的数字键。

　　弹簧开始转动，那罐饮料向着玻璃窗的方向移动，然后滚到了下面的槽口里。Gwaine把它取出来，递给了护士。

　　“喏，这是你要的提神饮料。”

　　“我是Vivienne！”她向他表示感谢。

　　“你的名字在工作服上写着呢。”Gwaine显得有点郁郁寡欢。

　　“有什么事不对劲吗？”

　　“我还在等着呢。”

　　“等谁？医生？”

　　“等着开放时间，好进去探病。”

　　护士看了看手表。“你想去看谁？”

　　“Arthur……”

　　可是，他还没来得及说出他朋友的姓氏，Vivienne马上打断了他，拖起他的手臂，带着他进了走廊。

　　“我知道你说的是谁，跟我来！我带你去。规章制度存在的意义，不就是总有人时不时要违反一下嘛。”

　　她领着他一直来到了307病房的门口。

　　“他本来应该在重症监护室一直待到今天晚上，不过，住院医师认为他恢复的情况很好，所以，他现在就到这里来了。我们还抽了签，我赢了。”

　　Gwaine盯着她，目瞪口呆。

　　“你赢了什么？”

　　“由我来照顾他！”她冲着他眨了眨眼睛。

　　一个衣橱、一把藤条椅，还有一个带轮子的台子，这就是病房里所有的家具了。Arthur还在睡觉，鼻子里插着氧气管子，手臂上打着点滴。他的脑袋侧向一边，头顶缠着绷带。Gwaine慢慢地凑上前去，努力压抑着心中几乎就要喷涌而出的感情。

　　他把椅子靠近床边。看着Arthur静静地躺在那里，两人以前经历的林林总总，万千回忆瞬间涌上心头。

　　“我看起来是什么样子啊？”Arthur用微弱的声音说道，眼睛都没有睁开。

　　Gwaine轻咳了两声。“你看起来就好像一个喝得烂醉的土邦主。”

　　“你还好吧？”

　　“咱们先不管这个，你呢，感觉怎么样？”

　　“头还有点疼，我感觉很累。”Arthur的声音听起来还很迷糊，“我搞砸了你晚上安排的‘节目’，对吧？”

　　“这个事情我们得这么看：你啊，其实是都快把我给吓死了。”

　　“别老耷拉着个脸，Gwaine。”

　　“你的眼睛不是闭着吗！”

　　“就算闭着眼睛我也知道。你啊，还是别再担心了。医生们都说了，只要血肿消了，就能很快康复。你瞧，我这不就是活生生的例子嘛！”

　　Gwaine向窗口迈了一步。窗户下面就是医院里面的花园。一对夫妇沿着两边布满花丛的小道慢慢地往前走。男人穿着睡袍，扶着她的腰。他们走到银白色的菩提树下，在一张凳子上并肩坐了下来。

　　“我这个人还有太多的毛病，所以到现在为止都没有遇到真正命中注定的那个人，不过你知道吗？我也想改变一下。”Gwaine依然望着外面。

　　“你想改变什么？”

　　“我想改掉自私的毛病，比如说明明是我坐在你的病床前面，但现在却要让你来为我担心，讨论我的问题。我想变成像你这样。”

　　“你是说像我这样包着脑袋，头重得像抹香鲸一样，痛起来要死要活的？”

　　“我是说，要像你那样全心全意地投入，一点也不害怕；把对方的缺点都看作美丽的风景。”

　　“你想说的是‘爱’吗？”

　　“差不多就是这么回事吧，是的。你干的这些事真是令人难以置信啊。”

　　“你是说我被一辆摩托车撞翻这件事？”

　　“我是说你毫无保留地继续爱着他，你懂得如何只对他一个人倾注所有的感情，同时又尊重他的自由，只要知道他的存在就足够了，却并没有强求要再看到他，而你这么做，却只是为了保护他。”

　　“这不是为了保护他，Gwaine，而是要给他时间，让他能够找回自我。假如我告诉他真相，假如我们再经历这一段往事，那很可能就会导致他偏离原来的生活轨迹。”

　　“你就打算这么一直等下去？”

　　“一直等到天荒地老。”

　　护士悄无声息地走了进来，向Gwaine示意，探视病人的时间已经结束了，Arthur需要好好休息。难得有一次，Gwaine乖乖听命而没有争辩。当他来到门口的时候，他转过身，望着Arthur。

　　“以后再也别这么吓唬我了。”

　　“Gwaine？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“昨天晚上，他也在场，对不对？”

　　“你先休息吧，我们晚一点再讨论这个问题。”

　　Gwaine进了走廊，感觉好沉重好累。Vivienne快步在电梯口赶上了他，跟他一起进了电梯，然后摁下了到三楼的按键。低下头，Vivienne望着自己的鞋尖。

　　“你知道吗，其实你并没有你自己说的那么不堪。”

　　“你是没看见我穿着外科医生手术服时候的样子呢！”

　　“是没有，不过我听到了你们刚才的谈话。”

　　Gwaine看起来似乎不太明白她在说些什么，于是她就直接望着他的双眼，告诉他，她其实也想有一位像他这样的朋友。就在这个时候，电梯来到了三楼，门打开了，她踮起脚，在他的脸颊上印下了一个吻，然后就走开不见了。

　　

　　Gaius教授在Merlin的语音信箱里留了言。他希望能够尽快跟他见一面。他表示今天晚上之前，自己会到他这里来一趟。不过，他并没有说这是为什么，然后就挂掉了电话。

　　“我不知道我们是不是应该这么做。”Nimueh说。

　　Gaius收起了手机。“现在才改变计划，你不觉得太晚了吗？再也不能失去他了，你不是一直这么跟我说的吗？”

　　“现在我也不知道了。或许，还是把真相告诉他吧，这样我们两个就再也不用背负那么沉重的包袱了。”

　　“承认自己曾经对别人犯错，这样就能让自己的良心过得去，想法听起来是不错，不过，这其实说到底还是自私啊。你是他姨妈，他唯一的亲人，的确有理由担心他将来不能原谅你。至于我，我不能忍受的是，他有一天会知道我曾经放弃他，会知道我竟然打算切断他的生命线。”

　　“你那么做确实是有根据的，在这个事情上，你完全不必过于责备自己。”

　　“对于我来说，这个事情的所谓真相并不重要。”教授接着说，“重要的是，假如是我处在他当时的境地，假如我的命运要由他的医学判断来决定，我知道他无论如何也不会轻言放弃。”

　　Nimueh坐到了旁边的一张凳子上。Gaius也跟着坐了下来。老教授目光呆滞，他的视线消失在这个小游船码头平静的水面之下。

　　“我还剩下最多18个月的时间了！在我离开以后，你觉得该怎么做就怎么做吧！”

　　“我还以为你到年底就打算退休了。”

　　“我说的不是我退休的时间。”

　　Nimueh把手放到了老教授的手上面。他的手指都在颤抖。从口袋里面拿出一个帕子，他擦了擦自己的额头。

　　“我这一生中救了无数的人，但我想我恐怕从来也没懂得应该怎么去爱他们，唯一令我感兴趣的就是治疗本身。面对死亡和疾病，我赢得了胜利。我以为自己比死亡和疾病更加强大，但好吧，其实只是暂时而已。”作为一个号称要全身心致力于拯救生命的人，他并没有为自己在这个世界上留下一个孩子，他并不觉得冲突，但可能有些人并不能理解，总有些人告诉他生命中他缺失了什么。

　　“你为什么要这样保护我的外甥？”

　　“因为他做了我本来想做却一直没能做到的事情。当我固执己见的时候，他却勇往直前；当我只会按部就班的时候，他却总能想出好的办法；当我坐着等死的时候，他却死里逃生，继续好端端地活着。我现在心里可真是怕死了，晚上甚至会因为恐惧而惊醒，有时候真想狠狠地踹路边这些树几脚，因为连它们都比我活得更久啊。在这个世上，我还有那么多的事情没有来得及做。”

　　Nimueh伸手拖起了教授，带着他往旁边的小道走去。

　　“我们这是去哪里？”

　　“跟着来，别说话。”

　　他们沿着南海公园的边上走着。前方靠近防波堤的位置，一群年龄很小的幼童在一个小乐园里嬉笑玩耍。三个秋千在空中越荡越高，守在下面的孩子父母一下一下不停地推着，就算是已经筋疲力尽，却依然激发身体里面最后一点潜能，丝毫不敢松懈；旁边的滑梯上面挤满了小朋友，尽管有一位老爷爷试图维持秩序，让大家一个接一个排着队来，但似乎一点也没有效果；还有一些小屁孩拿着树枝和长草，把自己打扮成侠盗罗宾汉的样子，正在向一个由木头和粗绳搭起来的“建筑”发起攻击。可是有一个小不点却卡在了红色的管道中间动弹不得，他害怕极了，不停地高声号叫。离他们稍微远一点的地方，有一位母亲正在说服她的小天使从沙池里面出来吃些下午的点心，但显然没有那么容易。而在他们旁边，一群孩子杂乱无章地高唱着印第安部落歌曲，围成一个“恐怖”的圈子，装出面目狰狞的模样，绕着圈子中央一个看起来像是保姆的年轻女孩子不停打转，还有两个小男生则自顾自地在争抢一个皮球。一时间，哭声、号叫声、各种大喊大叫的声音全部混杂在一起，拼凑成一场极不和谐的大乐章。

　　Nimueh倚在栏杆上，端详着眼前这个迷你版的“小地狱”。她脸上洋溢着充满同情的笑容，然后转过头来望向教授。

　　“我跟你一样没有自己的孩子，不过，你瞧，就算是没有经历这一切，大概也没什么好遗憾的吧！”

　　一个小女孩正骑在弹簧木马上玩耍，突然抬起了头。她的父亲刚刚推开儿童乐园的小栅门，走了进来。小女孩立刻下了马，朝她爸爸冲过去，一下子就跳到了在她面前大大张开的两个手臂当中。男人把她高高举起，而孩子则弓起腰，头抵在父亲的颈窝里，这个场面看起来真是温馨无比。

　　“嗯，你这招挺有效的。”这一下，轮到教授笑了起来。

　　他看了看表，表示自己这就告辞吧，跟Merlin约好的时间快要到了。他说他已经决定去做的事情可能会让他感到不舒服，但所有的一切都是为了他好。Nimueh看着他一个人沿着小道越走越远。Gaius穿过停车场，最后钻进了自己的小车。

　　Osborne Rd人行道两旁排成一溜的大树被绿叶压弯了腰。这个季节，哪里都是五颜六色、缤纷灿烂。一幢幢维多利亚式建筑的小花园里到处开满了鲜花。教授摁响了Merlin家的门铃，然后爬上了楼梯。Gaius坐在客厅的沙发上，装出最严肃的样子告诉他，他暂时被停薪留职了，接下来的两个礼拜，他绝对不可以踏进Portsmouth St James医院半步。

　　Merlin简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。类似这样的处理意见本来应该交由专门的纪律委员会来决定，而在这个过程中，他是可以为自己做出辩护的。

　　Gaius请他先耐心听一听自己的解释。Battenbury Avenue医院方面没有什么大问题，他已经成功说服对方放弃追诉的权利，可是Cedric医生就没那么好说话了，他也可以撤诉，但是有条件，那就是要对Merlin进行一定的惩罚，以儆效尤。两个礼拜强制性不带薪休假，这已经是自己能为他争取到的最好条件了，如果不尽快平息事端，后果可能会更加严重。

　　尽管心里面只要一想到Cedric过分的要求，就会油然升起一股难以抑制的怒火，尽管觉得像这样的混账同行犯下不可饶恕的大错竟然可以丝毫不受惩罚，这实在是令人愤恨不平，但Merlin心里面其实很清楚，他的教授这是在挽救他的职业生涯。

　　Merlin最终让步，接受了处罚。Gaius要他发誓一定严格遵守规定：无论在什么情况下，他都不会靠近医院，也不跟相关医疗组的成员取得联系，甚至就连医院对面的巴黎人咖啡馆，这段时间，他最好也不要去。

　　Merlin问他，那这两周的时间就这么白白浪费了，他能做些什么吗？

　　Gaius带着笑回答：“这一次，你终于可以好好休息一下了。”

　　Merlin看着他的教授，既充满了感激，心里面却又很生气。他得救了，但同时也输了。

　　这一番谈话持续了还不到一刻钟。Gaius开始恭维他房间里面的布置，还说什么这比他原来想象的更像是一个年轻人的房子。

　　于是，Merlin很严肃地伸出手，指着门口的方向。

　　然后，在他们来到电梯对出的平台时，Gaius又补充道，他已经嘱咐医院的电话总机不要转接他打过来的电话，在受纪律处分期间，他不能参与任何与医学有关的工作，就算是打电话也不行！相反，利用这一段时间，他倒是可以通过网络教学好好补一补之前落下的最后一点医学课程。

　　重新上路以后，Gaius突然感到一阵强烈的疼痛袭来，一直在不停吞噬他生命的癌症刚刚又发作了。利用等红灯的机会，他揩了揩额头不断淌下的汗水。紧跟在后面的司机不耐烦了，拼命摁着喇叭，想要提醒他继续往前开，可是又有什么用呢，他觉得自己连踩油门的力气都没有了。这位老医生摇开了车窗，张开大口，用尽全力呼吸，此时此刻，他最需要的就是新鲜的空气。可是，疼痛感还在不断地加强，他的视力都开始模糊了起来。拼尽最后一点气力，他换了挡，终于慢慢把车停在了一家花店前面为顾客预留的车位上。

　　关掉引擎之后，他解开了领带，松掉衬衣领口的纽扣，把脑袋搁在了方向盘上。等到冬天，他打算带着Alice去阿尔卑斯山再看一次雪，然后他们可以一直开车北上到诺曼底去。在那里，他从小就深受其影响、同样也是医生的父亲现在就长眠在一个墓园里，跟其他九千个坟墓在一起。终于，疼痛感渐渐地隐去，他重新启动马达，开车上路，心里面还在感谢上帝，幸亏这一次不是在他给病人动手术的时候发了病。

　　一辆灰色的奥迪朝着南海公园港区驶去。夜幕快要降临，气温慢慢降低。有不少美丽迷人的尤物总是会在这个时候出现，沿着游艇小码头边上的小道慢跑。而此时此刻，一位年轻人正带着他的小狗在这里散步。Gwaine把车停在了旁边的空地上，然后下车走到了那个年轻人的跟前。

　　Merlin还陷在沉思当中，Gwaine走过来打招呼把他吓了一大跳。

　　“我没想到会吓到你。”Gwaine说，“很抱歉。”

　　“谢谢你这么快就赶了过来。他现在情况怎么样？”

　　“好多了，他已经离开重症监护室，而且醒过来了，感觉好像也不那么难受了。”

　　“你跟值班的住院医师谈过吗？”

　　Gwaine表示他只是跟一位女护士打听情况，她应该是可以信得过的。Arthur恢复得很好。明天，护士就可以撤掉静脉注射，让他重新开始进食了。

　　“这是个好现象。”Merlin松开了牵着Kilgharrah的绳子。

　　小狗蹦蹦跳跳地追着几只海鸥跑远了。鸟儿紧贴地面，压着草坪超低空飞行。

　　“你今天是休息吗？”

　　Merlin向Gwaine解释说，由于上一次事件，他被医院处罚停薪留职两个礼拜。Gwaine简直都不知道该说什么好了。

　　他们继续走了一段路，肩并肩，但两个人谁都没有再说话。

　　“我表现得就好像是一个懦夫。”还是Gwaine最后打破了沉默，“你那天晚上做的这一切，我都不知道应该怎么感谢你才好了。全都是我的错。明天，我就去警察局，跟他们讲，这跟你完全没有关系。”

　　“你的行为就好像是一个正直的骑士。Cedric已经撤诉了，作为交换条件，他可以免遭处罚。读书的时候总喜欢巴结老师的那些家伙，长大了以后，恐怕也照样会逮住一切机会表现自己。”

　　“我很遗憾。”Gwaine表示，“现在我还能做些什么吗？”

　　Merlin停下了脚步，非常认真地看着他。

　　“我可一点都不遗憾！在刚刚过去的这几个小时里面，我感到自己充满了活力，以前还从来没有过像这样的感觉。”

　　在离他们几米远的地方，前面有一个商店，提供冰激凌和饮料。Gwaine买了一瓶苏打水，Merlin要了香草冰激凌甜筒。旁边的树枝上有一只松鼠引起了Kilgharrah的注意，它变着各种花样向对方示好，但人家却只是高高在上，斜着眼睛往下看。Gwaine和Merlin走到一张木头桌子前面坐了下来。

　　“你们两个之间的这一份友情，真好啊。”Merlin感慨道。

　　“我们两个虽然不是从小一起长大，但都有过相似的寄宿学校的生活，在他大学毕业从美国留学回来后我们才认识，但我们的关系比他和一起上寄宿学校的朋友还要铁，之后我们就一直混在一起，除了他离开这里去美国和法国生活的那一段时间，我们几乎就没有分开过。”

　　“他去国外是因为爱情还是去谈生意？”

　　“谈生意，更多的还是我的事情；至于他嘛，逃到其他地方去散心，这是他喜欢干的事情。”

　　“他这是在逃避什么吗？”

　　Gwaine直直地盯着他的眼睛。

　　“就是你！”

　　“我？”Merlin简直惊呆了。

　　Gwaine喝了一大口苏打水，然后用手背揩了揩嘴角。

　　“人类呗！”Gwaine重新打开了话匣子，看起来却有些闷闷不乐。

　　“所有的人？”Merlin笑了。

　　“就是某一个。”

　　“他是失恋了吗？”

　　“他这个人非常小心谨慎，如果知道我跟你说这些，他肯定会杀了我的。”

　　“那好，我们换一个话题吧。”

　　“嗯，你呢？”Gwaine问，“你有对象吗？”

　　“你这不是打算要追我吧？”Merlin觉得很好笑。

　　“当然不是！我对狗毛过敏的。”

　　“我刚分手。不过，在我的生命当中，这一段感情并没有占据很重要的位置。”Merlin继续说道，“我希望在目前这种不是很稳定的关系里面可以找到某种意义的平衡。作为医生，我现在的日程表排得满满的，没有什么精力去处理工作以外的事情。而两个人在一起，占用的时间实在太多了。”

　　“嗯，你瞧着吧，我倒是认为，一个人待得越久就越会发现，那种真正孤独的状态，哪怕表面上有个伴儿，才是对时间最大的浪费！生命当中并不是只有工作，这不应该是人生的终极目标。”

　　Kilgharrah已经跑到了很远的地方，Merlin把它唤了回来，然后转过身面向Gwaine。

　　“就刚刚过去的这个晚上的情况而言，我并不是很确定你的朋友也会认同你刚才陈述的这个观点。更何况，我们两个好像也不是那么亲密，没必要继续谈论这个话题吧。”

　　“对不起，我也不想教训人的，只是……”

　　“只是什么？”Merlin感到很奇怪。

　　“没什么！”

　　Merlin站了起来，谢谢Gwaine请他吃冰激凌。

　　“我能请你帮个忙吗？”Merlin说。

　　“你想要我帮什么都可以。”

　　“我知道这可能是有点冒昧，但我还是希望能够时不时给你打个电话，主要是想了解一下病人的最新情况。我现在不能打电话到医院里面去……”

　　Gwaine的脸上瞬间容光焕发。

　　“你为什么笑成这样？”Merlin问道。

　　“没什么，恐怕我们两个也不是那么亲密，这个成为我们之间谈话的主题大概不会显得特别合适吧。”

　　两个人沉默了好几分钟。

　　“想打给我就打吧……你有我的电话号码！”

　　“很抱歉，我当时是通过Freya找到了你。你朋友的入院登记表，在‘紧急联系人’那一栏上写着你的电话号码。”

　　Gwaine又给Merlin留下了自己家里的电话，告诉他无论何时只要愿意都可以打电话过来。

　　Merlin谢过Gwaine，然后在小道上渐渐走远了。

　　“你的病人叫作Arthur Pendragon。”Gwaine又大声对他说，脸上带着狡黠的表情。

　　Merlin点了点头，友好地跟他示意道别，转身继续去找Kilgharrah了。

　　看着他走远以后，Gwaine拨通了Portsmouth St James医院的电话，请总机帮忙转接神经科的护士站。他表示有一个很重要的口信想要带给307房的病人，最好是尽快，哪怕是他半夜醒来也要马上告诉他。

　　“这个口信是什么？”护士问道。

　　“告诉他，有人看上他了！”

　　说完，Gwaine就挂掉了电话，满心欢喜。在离他不太远的地方，有一对情侣正在望着他，Leon冲他招了招手，脸上却没有笑容。

　　Gwaine认出了那个刚刚从距他们不远的凳子上站起来向街上走去的侧影。跟他们相距只不过几米，Percival叫停了一辆的士。

　　Gwaine赶紧跑了过去，可是Percival已经钻进了的士，等他跑到路边的时候，车已经开走了。

　　“该死的！”南海公园的停车场上只剩下他一个人孤身只影。他转过头，“Leon，他怎么回事？”

　　“你怎么回事儿？”Leon皱着眉看着他。

　　“我？”

　　“是啊，你今晚叫我们一起吃饭是想介绍你的新男朋友呢，还是说你看中了那个卷发的小伙子想让我们帮你出谋划策呢？”

 

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。共27章完结，这个故事更像是一次改写，已完成，近期发完。这一章开始就到高潮部分了，期待大家留言~

　　酒吧里还没有什么客人。在大堂深处，一个弹钢琴的人正在奏响杜克·埃林顿的旋律。

　　“你朋友一个一个地可真怪。不过都很可爱！”Kara坐在靠里边的位置低声给Leon说，远远地看着Gwaine走向坐在吧台的Percival。很明显，他们之间存在着某种复杂的情感纠葛。Kara问他这件事是不是和Arthur有关。

　　Leon立刻否认了这个猜测，给她解释道：

　　“像我们这种寄宿学校长大的家伙啊，朋友就是我们最亲的家人。我和Percival入伍之后，Arthur和Gwaine就成为相依为命的兄弟了，再加上有共同的事业和追求，他们肯定会马上就像连体婴儿一样了。不过，我和Arthur在此之前就已经不再像小孩子时候那么亲近了，毕竟，感情再深的兄弟并不一定是最亲密的。Arthur算得上是一个理想主义者，在我看来他似乎永远也长不大，不过这样也不错，他从不考虑那些尔虞我诈的事情，总能倾注一腔热血，其实我很羡慕他，真的。这种勇气不是随随便便谁都能拥有的。对我来说他就是我的亲弟弟。不过Percival和Gwaine的疏远是另一个原因，他们都想关系再进化一步，Percival的入伍就成了他们的缓冲区。在我们入伍第二年结束即将开始第三年的假期，Gwaine对一个在酒吧骚扰一位女孩的人表示不满，最后的结果是Percival把那人打进了医院，而那人是一个军官。Percival接受了纪律处分，提前退役。嗯，Gwaine认为自己总是在坑害他，于是发誓再也不‘祸害’他了。而Percival，就像你看到的那样，一直在等Gwaine冷静下来。”

　　“所以他们俩就一直浪费了这么多年吗？”

　　“没错，不过，有时候事情就是这个样子。”

　　“总感觉自己的付出远少于另一方，这是善良的人才会有的感觉吧，总觉得自己付出后才能接受。感情这种事，付出了什么是没办法比较多少的，很多时候也就是机会嘛，如果他们互换的话，他们也会为对方做同样的事情的。这一点不就足够了吗？懂得给予的人有时候也要学会接受，社会教给我们太多付出不一定有回报的教训，而天上掉馅饼的好事则让人惴惴不安，毕竟，世界上哪有什么绝对公平的事情啊，尤其是感情。”

　　Percival把空空的酒杯向前一推，请酒吧侍应再给他满上一杯。

　　“这么快就喝到第五杯了，时间还早啊。”侍应生一边给他倒酒一边说道。

　　“我到处在找你。”Gwaine朝着他的方向靠近，装作不知道他已经喝了五杯的样子。

　　“找我干什么，Gwaine？”Percival没有看他。

　　“他很可爱，不是吗？”

　　“谁？”

　　Gwaine坐到一旁的椅子上，示意侍应生给自己来一杯。“刚才在南海公园里跟我在一起的那个小伙子，卷发，有些瘦。”

　　Percival一言不发，又示意侍应生给他来一杯，而Gwaine把自己一口没碰的那杯推到他面前。

　　“他是个出色的神经内科医生，不幸的是，这些年来一直爱着他的不是我，是Arthur。”

　　Percival死死地盯着他，眼神里写满了失望。

　　“那你呢，你爱的是谁？”

　　Gwaine把几张钞票甩到了柜台上，然后伸手揽住了他的肩膀。

　　“我有重要的事情必须要当面跟你们讲，好了，过来吧，Leon和Kara肯定已经等得不耐烦了。”

　　

　　Tristan警官一一扣上了睡衣上装的纽扣，在卧室长长的镜子前打量着自己……

　　“这衣服你穿着特别合适。”Isolde说，“我在商店里一看就知道了。”

　　“谢谢。”Tristan在她的鼻尖上吻了一下。

　　Isolde拉开床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出了一个小玻璃瓶，还有一把调羹。

　　“Tristan！”她的语调很坚定。

　　“哦，不！”他哀求着。

　　“你可是答应我了。”她把调羹强塞到了他的嘴巴里。

　　强烈的芥末味道侵噬着他的味蕾，警官的双眼瞬间变得通红。他用鼻子深深地吸着气，一只脚重重地跺在地上。

　　“上帝啊，这玩意也太猛了吧！”

　　“很抱歉，亲爱的，要不是这样的话，你打呼噜的声音绝对能响一整个晚上！”Isolde钻进被窝里说，“快点，过来躺下！”

　　

　　“英吉利海峡高地”社区的山岗上，一幢维多利亚式建筑最高的第四层楼里，有一个年轻的住院实习医生正躺在自己的床上看书。他的小狗Kilgharrah躺在地毯上睡觉，雨点敲打在窗户玻璃上的声音就是最好的催眠曲。好久以来第一次，Merlin扔下他一直在研究的神经学方面的专著，看起了他刚从大学图书馆借回来的论文。这一篇论文的主题是“植物人”。

　　

　　Aithusa来到Finna小姐躺着睡觉的沙发角落，缩成了一团。中国龙傅满楚今晚的表现可以说是有史以来最棒的，但又如何？最后还不是输给了墨菲？

　　

　　Gwaine跟大家大概说了Arthur现在的情况，又添油加醋地描述了一遍前一夜的惊心动魄之旅。

　　“至于那个卷发的小伙子，他就是几年前跟Percival借救护车的理由。这件事是Arthur策划的，具体的得要他讲。”

　　Leon脸色煞白，盘子里的烤牛肉一动也没动。

　　“所以，你昨晚根本就没有想起过，你还有两个自称为朋友的家伙！如果Arthur真的有什么事，我们在同一个城市，我居然会见不到他最后一面！”

　　Gwaine耸耸肩，“老实说，就算你们在场也帮不上什么忙。”

　　“至少我们能把Credric揍一顿！”Kara义愤填膺地说。

　　“这主意挺好的！不过呢，昨天乱七八糟的事情下来，我算是看开了。眼前拥有的生活才是最重要的。谁知道自己什么时候会遭遇不测呢？所以，Leon，搂紧你的女斗士！”

　　“我还是无法相信这个医生会因为这是自己接诊的病人就冒这么大的风险。即便他认识Arthur，除了咱们这种兄弟，精神病人才会这么做吧？你说是不是，Percy？”

　　Leon还是无法相信这件事。Percival点点头，Leon接着说：

　　“还有，难道是几年前救护车不够用，那个医生遇到麻烦，Arthur就帮忙找了一辆报废的吗？不可能啊！又没有地震海啸，救护车也不可能缺啊！而且报废车辆危险系数也太高了！”

　　“没有救护车缺失！好了好了。具体情况让Arthur自己去跟你们解释吧。反正听医生说他停薪停职两周，而我们作为哥们的却什么忙都帮不上。真是郁闷至极。”

　　“我那时候提前换了刹车闸，并测试过那辆车，没有安全问题。目前Arthur已经脱离危险，而且还没有什么后遗症，这才是最重要的。”Percival终于开口道。

　　Kara看到Gwaine微微笑了笑。

　　一直到来到停车场，Gwaine仍在说服Leon过两天再去探望Arthur。

　　“不仅仅是医院对重症监护室的探望规则，这是为了我的安全着想，Leon，如果你见到他是什么样子，你肯定会恨我那天为什么把他一个人放在商场那里。”

　　“我从来没有那么想过！”

　　“你见到就会那么想了！Percy！别打搅那对情侣了，我载你回去。”

　　“我真希望现在就可以去看看Arthur是什么样子。”Leon的手拍着方向盘。

　　“必须要等到两天后的探病时间啦！“Gwaine冲他大喊，萨博汽车一溜烟把他们甩在了身后。

　　

　　一个护士走进了Portsmouth St James医院的307病房，她给Arthur量了血压，然后就出去了。清晨的第一缕阳光透过朝向花园的窗子洒了进来。

　　Merlin长长地伸了一个懒腰。依旧睡眼惺忪的他抓过自己的枕头，抱在了怀里。他看了看小闹钟，推开被子，滚到了床的一边。Kilgharrah爬上床，紧挨着他蜷缩成一团。Merlin伸出手想再把被子拉过头顶继续睡，但半路又停了下来，转身望向窗口。金色的阳光一缕一缕穿过百叶窗，看来，今天是个好日子。

　　他起身坐到床边，这才想起来，这几天不用回去值班啊。

　　他从卧室里出来，走到厨房的角落，摁下了电烧水壶的开关，然后就在那里等着水沸腾起来。

　　他的手向手机的方向慢慢移过去，可是，看了看炉子上显示的时间，他又改变了主意。现在还不到八点钟，Freya不会那么早去上班的。

　　一个小时之后，他已经在南海公园沿着绿道慢跑了。Kilgharrah迈着小碎步紧跟在他后面，舌头伸得老长老长。

　　两辆救护车呜呜叫着从旁边的街道上驶过，吸引了Merlin的目光。他拿下脖子上挂着的手机。很快，那一边的Freya就接起了电话。

　　急诊室的同事们都已经知晓了他被处分的事情。整个医疗团队的成员打算搞一份集体签名，吁请院方让Merlin立即回来工作，可是护士长Alice，她当然对Gaius十分了解，最终说服大家放弃了行动。

　　Merlin一边继续跑着一边情难自禁地笑了出来，原来他在医院里扮演的角色并不是他自己所想象的那样无足轻重啊。电话里，Freya已经开始在讲这几天发生在医院里的各种趣闻轶事，于是他赶紧向对方打听307房间里那位神秘病人有什么新的消息。Freya打断了他的话。

　　“他给你添的麻烦还不够多啊？”

　　“Freya！”

　　“你高兴就好。我还没有逮着机会上楼去，不过，只要一有消息，我就会给你打电话。今天早上挺平静的，你呢，过得怎么样？”

　　“我又重新开始学着去做那些完全没有意义的事情了。”

　　“比如说？”

　　“今天早上，我竟然用了整整十分钟的时间用发胶折腾头发。”

　　“然后呢？”Freya心底好奇的小宇宙彻底燃烧了起来。

　　“然后我马上又洗了一遍头发！”

　　Freya用脖子和脸夹着电话筒，腾出手来把一沓材料塞到了住院实习医生的文件夹里。

　　“你瞧瞧，休息两周，你就重新找到了生活当中的各种小乐趣。”

　　Merlin跑到那个商店前面停了下来，他买了一瓶矿泉水，几乎是一口气就喝了个精光。

　　“帮我祈祷吧，一整天这么无所事事的都快要把我逼疯了，我现在周围全都是在跑步锻炼身体的人，恳求上帝保佑，哪怕是有人一不小心稍微扭到了脚也好啊。”

　　Freya向他保证一有消息就会给他打电话，现在，有两辆救护车刚刚来到医院的急诊室门口。

　　Merlin挂了电话。在把脚踩在椅子上绑鞋带的时候，他禁不住在心里问自己，是不是真的纯粹出于职业良知，他竟然会对一个陌生人的身体健康关心到这种程度，要知道，在昨天以前，他还不认识他啊。

　　

　　Gwaine拿起车钥匙，走出了办公室。他告诉George，今天整个下午他都有安排，他会尽量在下班之前赶回来。半个小时之后，他走进了Portsmouth St James医院的大堂，沿着楼梯往上爬，上二楼的时候，他是一步四个台阶，到三楼的时候，一步跨三级，到四楼的时候，就只能一步一个台阶了，最后，他终于来到最高一层的走廊，心里不禁暗自发誓，从这个周末开始，一定要去健身房好好锻炼一下了。

　　走廊里，Vivienne刚刚从一间病房出来，Gwaine经过的时候拉起她的手吻了一下算是打招呼，接着继续往前走，只留下她一个人傻傻地待在走廊中央。然后，他走进了病房，来到床头跟前。

　　他像模像样地假装在调静脉注射的剂量，又抓起Arthur的手腕，看着手表，数起了他的脉搏。

　　“伸出舌头，让我看一看。”Gwaine说话的样子很搞怪。

　　“我能不能知道你这又是演的哪一出？”Arthur问道。

　　“偷过救护车，绑架过陷入昏迷的病人，现在我可算是真的在给人家把脉了。不过啊，你还是错过了最精彩的部分，你要是当时能看到我穿起绿色的大褂，戴着口罩和手术帽的样子那可就太好了。绝对是风度翩翩啊！”

　　Arthur在床上坐了起来。

　　“你真的参加了手术？”

　　“那还用说嘛。大家也是对医学这个职业太夸张了，其实啊，外科医生和建筑专家，在本质上就没什么不同嘛，说到底，这就是一个团队合作的问题而已！他们这里缺人手，我又正好在这里，我可不是那种袖手旁观的人，所以，我就帮忙喽。”

　　“那么，Merlin呢？”

　　“他太了不起了。麻醉、开刀、缝合、急救，他全都在干，那气场，就甭提了！能跟他一起干活，真是好爽啊。”

　　Arthur的脸沉了下来。

　　“你这又是怎么了？”Gwaine感到很奇怪。

　　“他这样子肯定会因为我而受牵连！”

　　“是啊，你们这样可不就两清了嘛！”

　　“他现在到底怎么样了？”

　　“被停薪停职两周，其他的倒不太重要。还真有意思哈，你们两个一起搞这种白痴低能的聚会活动的时候，倒是完全不用考虑别人，也就是我的感受喽！”

　　“那你呢，你没遇到什么麻烦吧？”

　　Gwaine轻轻咳嗽了两声，伸手掀起了Arthur的一边眼皮。

　　“你的气色看起来不错啊！”他学着医生的口吻说道。

　　“你是怎么从这个事情里面脱身出来的呢？”Arthur继续追问着。

　　“我的所作所为就好像是——我真想给自己来两拳！如果你真的全都想知道的话。当警察来到手术室门口的时候，我钻到手术台下面躲起来了，也正因为如此，我才有机会见证了整个手术的过程。尽管如此，刨除了昏过去那段时间，我满打满算，还是足足参与了你那台手术五分钟之久。所以，你真正的救命恩人应该是他，至于我嘛，其实基本上也就是聊胜于无了。”

　　Vivienne走进了病房。她量了一下Arthur的血压，然后问他是否愿意试一试站起来，稍微走动一下。Gwaine自告奋勇表示可以扶着他。

　　他们一直走到了走廊的尽头，Arthur自我感觉十分良好，他已经重新找回了身体的平衡，甚至想要继续走远一点。在医院花园里的小道上，Gwaine说完他如何阻止了Leon和Percy来医院探望他——重症病房对探望者有严格限制，之后Arthur问Gwaine能不能帮他两个忙……

　　等到Arthur重新在床上躺下以后，Gwaine离开了医院。在回去的路上，他把车停到了Old Bridge Rd的一家花店前面，在那里买了一束白牡丹，然后把Arthur交给他的小卡片塞到了随花附送的小信封里。按照他的要求，这一束花将会在傍晚之前送出去。接着，Gwaine继续开车向着港区的方向行进，半路上又在一家录像带租赁商店暂停了一下。大约快到晚上七点钟的时候，他摁响了Finna家楼下的门禁对讲机，到这里来是要告诉她关于Arthur的最新消息，另外还给她带来了傅满楚系列的一张光盘。

　　

　　Merlin趴在地毯上，全身心地研究着手里的论文。他的姨妈坐在客厅的沙发上翻看着报纸。时不时地，她会停下阅读，抬头看一看她的外甥。

　　“你是搞什么名堂，竟然会做出这种事情来？”她将手里的报纸一把扔到了面前的茶几上。

　　Merlin把论文里的一些重点摘抄到了旁边的活页笔记本上，并没有回答。

　　“你这样有可能会毁掉自己的前程，辛辛苦苦工作了那么多年，一下子就没了，这值得吗？”他的姨妈继续质问着。

　　“我爸妈不也是辛辛苦苦工作本本份份生活了这么多年，一下子说没就没了吗？而且据我所知，你好像并不是我妈妈吧？”

　　Merlin的姨妈猛地站了起来。

　　“我去遛一遛Kilgharrah。”Nimueh冷冰冰地说，从衣架上拿下了她的风衣。

　　在离开这套房子的时候，她砰地一下关上了门。

　　“再见吧。”Merlin咕哝了一句，耳朵里听着她的脚步声渐渐离去。

　　Nimueh来到楼梯底下的时候正好碰到一位快递员。他捧着一大束白色的牡丹花，问她Merlin Emrys住在哪里。

　　“我是他的姨妈。”她表示，并顺手取过了花束外包玻璃纸上插着的小信封。她让他把花摆在大堂里就可以了，她等一下回来的时候顺手带上去。于是，她给了他一份小费，快递员就走了。

　　来到大街上，她打开了小信封。里面的小卡片上只写着这么几个字：又见面了。底下是签名：Arthur。

　　Nimueh把卡片揉成一团，塞到了风衣最里面的口袋里。

　　在这一片街区只有一个街心花园可以让小动物进出。命运之神的安排总是有理由的，只不过，在缺乏想象力的世人看来，这些理由往往显得还不够充分。Nimueh坐到了一张长凳子上，在她旁边，有一位正在读报纸的老妇人，今天似乎特别想跟她认识一下。

　　街心花园里有一块围起来让狗撒欢的空地，一只杰克罗素梗犬正躺在椴树芬芳的树荫下休息，Kilgharrah一进圈就把它身子拱起来闹作一团。

　　“你的脸色看起来似乎不太好啊。”老妇人打开了话匣子。

　　Nimueh被她的声音吓了一跳。

　　“我只是在想问题而已。”Nimueh定过神来回答，“我们的狗看起来好像相处得不错啊……”

　　“Aithusa向来都喜欢这样的家伙。不过，看来还得再跟它读一遍这方面的动作指南啊，我怎么觉得它们两个这姿势不对啊。你这忧心忡忡的是在想什么呢？”

　　“没什么！”

　　“如果你有什么想要讲出来，那我可是最理想的对象，因为我的耳朵聋得就好像被塞住了一样！”

　　Nimueh看了看Finna，她的眼睛一直没有离开眼前的报纸。

　　“你有小孩吗？”她似乎很随便地问了一句。

　　Finna小姐摇了摇脑袋。

　　“那么，你根本就没有办法理解了。”

　　“可是，我喜欢那些有孩子的人哪！”

　　“这又有什么关系。”

　　“这么说可真是要让我生气了！”Finna立即表示抗议，“对于有小孩的人来说，没有小孩的人简直就好像是来自另外一个星球。爱一个人，那可是跟抚养孩子一样复杂的事情！”

　　“我完全不能同意你这个观点。”

　　“那么告诉我，你结婚了吗？你有自己亲生的孩子吗？”

　　Nimueh低头看了看自己从未戴过婚戒的手，“就算不是亲生的，但我仍算是一个母亲。”

　　“好吧，那么，你的儿子是怎么惹你不高兴了？”

　　“你怎么会知道是儿子而不是女儿？”

　　“50%的机会嘛！”

　　“我想，我可能是做了一些不应该做的事情。”Nimueh说话的声音低沉了下来。

　　老妇人折起报纸，很认真地倾听Nimueh讲述心中不吐不快的故事。

　　“关于那束花，你这么干可真是够差劲的呢！可是，为什么你就这么害怕让他再见到那个年轻人呢？”

　　“因为他的存在可能会唤醒一段往事，最终我们两个都会受到伤害。而我们是彼此唯一的亲人了。”

　　老妇人又翻起了报纸，但其实她这只是在思考，过了一会儿，她又把报纸搁到了凳子上。

　　“我不知道你具体指的是什么，不过，如果是要靠谎言来维持的话，我想你最终谁也保护不了。”

　　“很抱歉。”Nimueh表示，“我跟你说的都是你没办法明白的事情。”

　　Finna有的是时间可以慢慢听她解释，Nimueh却有些犹豫了。算了，管他呢，跟一个陌生人讲一讲心里话，这又有什么好损失的呢？想要摆脱孤独的愿望是如此强烈，最终在她心里的考量中占据了上风，她稍微平复一下心情，讲述了一个男人为了救一个年轻人，在他自己唯一的亲人都已经放弃了的情况下，把他从医院里面掳走的故事。

　　“你说的这个男人会不会正好有一个单身的老祖父？”

　　“当他把我外甥公寓的钥匙还回来以后，我就再也没有他的消息了。”

　　“他就这么说消失就消失了？”

　　“要知道，我们多少还是在这方面帮了他的。”

　　“我们？”

　　“还有一个著名的神经外科医生，他从专业的角度向那个男人解释了我外甥的身体还很虚弱，经不起强烈的刺激。医生可以找出一千条理由说服他放手，离得远远的。”

　　“可是，有那么多活生生的证据在那里，这个男人存在的痕迹难道就这么被抹去了？”

　　Nimueh叹了口气。

　　“是的。”

　　“我认为事情没有那么简单！”老妇人接着分析，“要知道，他们处于热恋当中的时候，对事物的判断能力往往会大大地下降！谁能保证那个教授是靠得住的呢？”

　　“肯定是靠得住的，嗯，好吧，说老实话，我现在也不知道了。Merlin恢复得特别快，没过几个月，他就跟之前一样了。”

　　“你认为现在去跟你的外甥讲这些是太迟了吗？”

　　“我每一天都在心里面问自己这个问题，可是，我根本没有办法去想象他会有怎样的反应。”

　　“我曾经见过有不少人的生活被所谓的家庭秘密搞得乱七八糟。是，我没有小孩，也没有外甥，这没什么好遗憾的。我们都没有孩子，但这并不妨碍我们对他人的感情，所以，我理解你为什么保持沉默，尽管我几乎可以肯定你这么做是错的。爱应该是给予和包容，这也正是爱的力量如此强大的根源所在。”

　　“我真希望你说的这一切都是对的。”

　　“有时候，我们离开一个人，过了一段时间，还以为已经把他忘记了……突然，一份回忆涌上心头，他又活生生就在那里，所以，就好像我们对自己父母的爱，我们又怎么能够想象这一份爱有一天竟然会消失于无形呢？我曾经有太多的机会却没有好好珍惜，没能对父母说一声我爱你，直到他们死了以后才终于意识到心里面有多么挂念，才后悔莫及。”

　　老妇人把头伸到Nimueh的耳边说：

　　“如果这个年轻人真的救了你的外甥，那他就是你的恩人，你欠了他的。所以，赶紧去把他找回来吧。”

　　然后，Finna又重新读起了她的报纸。Nimueh稍微等了片刻，见对方再无言语，于是就跟她这位“板凳上的邻居”道了别，唤起Kilgharrah，沿着公园的绿道渐渐走远了。

　　在回家的时候，她拾起了放在台阶底下的鲜花。房间里空空的没有人。她把牡丹花插进花瓶，摆到客厅的茶几上，然后关上门离开了。

　　

　　接下来的一整个礼拜，时光就这么日复一日、按部就班地流逝。每天早上，Merlin都会去南海公园，沿着大树底下绵长的绿道散步。有时候，他甚至就这么一直走到了大斜坡下紧挨着Solent海峡的沙滩上。在那里，他会一直躺在沙堆上，认真地研读每天晚上从图书馆或者网上找回来的论文。

　　Tristan警官最终还是适应了Isolde工作的节奏。每天中午，他们会一起吃一餐饭，只不过，对于他们两个来说，这顿饭一个算是早点，另一个则是午餐。

　　同样是快到中午的时候，Gwaine忙忙碌碌地跟建筑设计研究室开完会，又或者是到工地里走一趟之后，会去找Percival，他就在防波堤尽头面朝港湾的一张椅子上等着。

　　Finna小姐几乎每天都会带Aithusa到她家附近的那个小公园去享受夏日午后灿烂温暖的阳光。有时候，她也会在那里碰到Nimueh。还有一天，老妇人甚至认出了谁是Merlin，因为那条小狗就蹦蹦跳跳地跟在他的后面。那一天是礼拜四，太阳特别猛，Finna小姐一度动了心思想上去跟这个年轻人聊两句，但最终还是放弃了这个念头，没有打扰他在那里认真看书。当Merlin带着小狗离开，从主干道转进小巷子的时候，她一直饶有兴致地看着他远去的背影。

　　每天晚上入夜以后，Tristan就会开着车把Isolde送到警察局的门口。

　　Percival说Arthur是一个好面子的人，自己还是应该等他出院再去看望他，免得Arthur感到尴尬。而在找到Percival吃晚饭以前，Gwaine总是要先去看看他的好朋友，让他审一审设计草图和建筑方案。Arthur会用铅笔修改一下草图，或者是写下几行备注，在用色和物料方面提出自己的意见。通常他来的时候会看见Leon正准备离开，然后Arthur就知道了一些没大用处的新闻。

　　到了礼拜五，Gaius告诉他的病人，他恢复情况良好，值得祝贺，只要一有空档，他就会安排他接受全面的身体检查，假如检查结果正像医生确信那样一切正常的话，医生就可以签字批准他出院，再没有什么其他的理由可以让他留在医院占着一个病床了。出院以后，他可能有一段时间还要稍微注意一点，但估计很快就能过上完全正常的生活了。对此，Arthur回答说，非常感谢医生在各个方面都那么关心照顾。

　　Gwaine早就已经离开了，走廊里也不再传来白天那种熙熙攘攘的脚步声，医院的夜晚就这么开始了。Arthur打开了正对着他床头方向高挂在一块搁板上的电视机。然后，他又打开床头柜，拿出了手机。脑子里面一直在想事情，他心不在焉地翻看着手机里的通讯录，最后还是决定不要去打搅他最好的朋友了吧。电话从他的手心慢慢滑落，滚到了地毯上，他的脑袋向旁边一侧，落到了枕头上。

　　病房的门开了一道缝，一位医生走了进来。他直接走到病床的跟前，翻起了病历。Arthur睁开眼睛，安安静静地看着他，他看起来很专注的样子。

　　“有问题吗？”他问。

　　“没有。”Merlin抬起了头。

　　“你到这里来干什么？”他惊呆了。

　　“不要喊那么大声。”Merlin压低着嗓门说道。

　　“为什么讲话要这么小声？”

　　“我是有理由的。”

　　“你的理由不能说？”

　　“是的！”

　　“好吧，我得承认，尽管声音是低了一点，能看到你我很高兴。”

　　“我也是，嗯，我的意思是，你能够好起来我很高兴。第一次给你做检查的时候，我没能诊断出脑内血肿的情况，真的是很抱歉。”

　　“你没有任何理由责备自己。我知道，当时是我自己没有好好配合你的工作。”Arthur表示。

　　“你那么急着想要离开！”

　　“我是工作狂，总有一天这会要了我的命！”

　　“你是建筑师，对吧？”

　　“对的！”

　　“这个职业很棒啊，那么多运算，都要求很准确精密吧！”

　　“是的，嗯，这跟大学里的医学研究有点像，先拿出一个总的框架，然后呢，就可以让其他人来为我们做基础的运算。”

　　“其他人？”

　　“比如说要算出土地的承载力，还有材料的抗压强度，所有的这些其实主要是工程师要干的活。”

　　“那么，在工程师干活的时候，建筑师又在干什么呢？”

　　“想呗！”

　　“那么，你又想什么呢？”

　　Arthur盯着Merlin看了很久，然后笑了，伸出手指向房间的角落。

　　“你可以一直走到窗户那里去。”

　　“去那里干什么？”Merlin有点惊讶。

　　“去旅行。”

　　“到窗户那里去旅行？”

　　“不，是从窗户那里出发去旅行！”

　　Merlin按照对方的意愿做了，嘴角带着近似嘲讽的微笑。

　　“现在该怎么办呢？”

　　“打开它！”

　　“什么？”

　　“窗户！”

　　Merlin严格遵行了Arthur发布的指令。

　　“你瞧见什么了？”Arthur问道，声音一直压得很低。

　　“一棵树！”他回答。

　　“你跟我描述一下。”

　　“怎么说？”

　　“它高吗？”

　　“大约两层楼高吧，它绿色的叶子倒是很长。”

　　“好，你闭上眼睛。”

　　Merlin看到他坚持的表情后耸耸肩，闭上眼睛继续跟他玩这个游戏。

　　在临时人为造就的一片黑暗中，Arthur的声音远远地传来。

　　“白天在这个时候，树枝都是一动不动的，海风还没有吹起来。你走近一点看看树干，那些蝉经常会藏在树皮夹缝的角落里。大树的底下是一层松针铺成的地毯，在炎炎烈日下都快要被烤焦了。现在，你再看看周围。你是在一个大花园里面，到处都有一垄一垄赭色的土堆，上面间或种着几棵意大利五针松。在你的左边，可以看到有一些盐豆木，在你的右边，排着许多巨杉，紧挨着的是一片石榴树，再远一点还有角豆树，远远看去就好像是一直延伸进大海里面一样。你可以沿着前面那条石板路往上面走。石阶垒得不是很整齐，不过你别害怕，这个坡并不陡的。现在，看一看你的右边，你能看得出来那是一块玫瑰花圃残留下来的部分吗？你就在那下面停一下吧，看看你眼前是什么。”

　　Arthur用他的言语“缔造”了一个世界。在这里面，Merlin看到了他描述的那个百叶窗紧闭的房子。他向门前的大台阶走去，攀上了一层层石阶，在门廊下面停住了脚步。房子的下方，大海似乎想要拍碎岸边的礁石，海浪卷着大团大团的海藻，翻滚着一直送到了松树林带的旁边。海风吹乱了他的卷发，他真的好想伸手把头发往后面捋一捋。

　　他绕着屋子转了一圈，他逐字逐句地遵循Arthur的指引，游逛在他畅想的王国里。他的手轻轻拂过外墙，在百叶窗下摸索着一块小小的木楔子。照着他所说的那样，他用手指尖拈着，把木楔子拿了出来。面前的百叶窗张开了口子，他觉得自己甚至都听到了合页铰链嘎叽作响的声音。于是，他轻轻地把插销从卡座里掰出来，顺着卡槽滑开，然后抬起了已经可以上下活动的移窗。

　　“你不要停留在这个房间里，光线太暗了，转过它，你就可以来到走廊里面。”

　　他脚步缓慢地向前移动着，在一堵堵墙壁后面，每一个房间里似乎都隐藏着一个秘密。台子上面有一个老掉牙的意大利咖啡机，用它可以煮出来一级棒的咖啡，而此刻他面前出现的是一个在其他老房子里经常能够看得到的那种厨房。

　　“在这里煮饭是要烧柴火的吗？”Merlin问道。

　　“如果你愿意的话，从后门出去，就在外面的棚子下面，你甚至可以找得到已经劈好的木柴。”

　　“我想待在屋子里面，继续再看一看。”他喃喃自语。

　　“好吧，你从厨房出来，打开那扇门，就在你的对面。”

　　他走进了客厅。一架长长的钢琴静静地躺在时光的阴影里。他亮了灯，走上前去，坐在了钢琴前面的圆凳上。

　　“我不懂弹钢琴。”

　　“这是一个很特别的乐器，从很远很远的地方运过来的。如果你能够在脑海里拼命去想一段自己最喜欢的旋律，它就会自动为你弹起来的，不过，你首先得把你的手摆到钢琴的键盘上面。”

　　Merlin用尽全身所有的气力聚精会神，于是《少年维特之烦恼》的《月光曲》片段开始在他的脑海里不停回响。

　　他感觉似乎有人就在他的旁边弹琴，越是任凭思维在想象中翱翔，音乐的声音就越深沉、越真实。就这样，他看过了一楼的每一个角落，然后又爬到了楼上，从一个房间走到另一个房间。渐渐地，Arthur描述这屋子的话语仿佛化作了屋子里的无数细节，在他的周围构建出了一个活生生的世界。终于，只剩下最后一个房间没有看了，他走进小书房，看了看那张床，微微颤动了一下，然后睁开了眼睛，屋子马上就消失不见了。

　　“我想，我已经失去它了。”Merlin低声说道，有些伤感。

　　“没关系，现在，这栋屋子已经是属于你的了，只要你愿意，随时都可以回到那里去，闭起眼睛想一想就好了。”

　　“我不可能独自做这个事，因为在发挥想象力这方面，我想我并不是那么有天分。”

　　“你不应该对自己没有信心。我倒是觉得，你第一次尝试，表现得已经算是很好了。”

　　“所以，你的职业就是这样子的吗，你闭上眼睛，然后想象出房子的样子？”

　　“不，我想象的是在房子里生活应该是怎样的，接下来其他所有的想法，都是源自这样一个出发点。”

　　“这种工作的方式真奇特。”

　　“还不如说，这种工作的方式真滑稽呢。”

　　“我得告辞了，护士们很快就要来巡房了。”

　　“你还会再来吗？”

　　“如果有机会的话。”

　　Merlin向着病房的门口走去，在走出房门的一瞬间，又转回头来。

　　“谢谢你带着我旅行，这真的很不错，我很喜欢这种感觉。”

　　“我也是。”

　　“那栋屋子真的存在吗？”

　　“刚刚，你看见了吗？”

　　“就好像我曾经到过那里一样！”

　　“那好，如果它存在于你的想象当中，那也就是说它的确是真实的了。”

　　“你思考问题的方式真特别。”

　　“有些人总是习惯于对自己身边的东西视而不见，结果都快要变成瞎子了，自己还一点都不知道。我很高兴自己懂得应该怎么去看这个世界，即便是在黑暗当中也无妨。”

　　“我认识一只猫头鹰，它倒是很需要听一听你这些建议。”

　　“是那一天晚上在你大褂口袋里面的那只猫头鹰吗？”

　　“你还记得？”

　　“我虽然没有看过很多医生，但既然碰到了一位在做检查的时候还摆一个公仔在口袋里面的，那当然没有那么容易忘得了。”

　　“它叫Aithusa。”

　　“Aithusa？我的邻居的小狗也叫这个名字！”

　　“太巧了！它很害怕白天，它的外祖父嘱托我来照顾它，把它治好。”

　　“必须给它找一副儿童戴的太阳眼镜，我还小的时候，曾经有那么一副，透过太阳眼镜的玻璃片看这个世界，感觉真是太不可思议了。”

　　“看起来像什么样子？”

　　“那就是梦境，是想象的王国。”

　　“谢谢你的建议。”

　　“不过，要小心，你在治好那只猫头鹰以后，记住一定要告诉它，假如它的心里产生了怀疑，哪怕只有短短一秒钟，这梦也会破裂成千万块碎片。”

　　“我会告诉它的，只管放心。现在，你好好休息吧。”

　　Merlin从房间里面走出去了。

　　一缕月光透过百叶窗照了进来。Arthur站起来，来到了窗户的前面。他待在那里，紧挨窗沿，看着楼下花园里一动不动的树木。

　　他根本就不想听从他最好朋友的建议。已经有太久太久，他总是跟自己说要保持足够的耐心，可是，心中对于这个人的思念却从来也没有一分一毫的减少。无论是靠时间，抑或是到人头熙攘的不同地方旅行，都不管用。

　　很快，他就要离开这里了。

 

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。共27章完结，这个故事更像是一次改写，已完成，近期发完。期待大家留言~

　　周末的天气很不错，天边连一片云都没有。周围安静极了，就好像整座城市刚刚才从太过短暂的夏夜当中醒过来一样。Merlin赤着脚，头发乱糟糟，身上穿着一件旧的套头衫和牛仔裤，这就算是他在家里面穿的轻薄便装了。此刻，他正在书桌前工作，从前一天停下来的地方开始继续进行研究。

　　他一直弄到了快到中午的时间，也该是快递员上门送件的时候了。他在等的是一本两天前下单的科学论著，看来，他最后可能还是要到信箱里面去翻这本书了。穿过客厅，在打开公寓房门的时候，他被吓了一大跳，不禁喊了起来。

　　“很抱歉，我没想要吓你的。”Arthur的双手交叉藏在背后，“我从Freya那里拿到了你家的地址。”

　　“你来这里干什么？”Merlin扯了扯自己身上的套头衫。

　　“我自己其实也不太清楚呢。”

　　“他们绝不应该让你出来的，这、这也太早了一点。”他有点结结巴巴。

　　“我得跟你坦白，我并没有给他们太多选择的机会……你，还是可以让我进来的吧？”

　　Merlin侧身让他进了屋，请他在客厅里坐下。

　　“我马上就来！”说完，他逃到了洗手间里面。

　　“我看起来简直就像个怪物！”Merlin有些惊慌地对着镜子里面的自己说，然后伸出手把乱糟糟的头发稍微整理了一下。接着，他又旋风一般冲进了更衣室，在衣架之间乱翻一气。

　　“没什么事吧？”Arthur听到衣橱里挂着的衣架相互碰撞发出的声音，觉得很奇怪。

　　“你想喝咖啡吗？”Merlin在房间里喊着，他还没想明白应该穿什么衣服才好，都快要绝望了。

　　他把一件T恤拿到跟前仔细看了看，然后随手扔到了地上，那件白色的衬衣也不合适，于是打着转“飞”到了天上，很快另一件格子衬衫也遭到了同样的命运。时间一秒一秒过去，他的身后各种衣服已经堆成一大摞。

　　Arthur走到了客厅中间，他打量着周围。上帝啊，他对这个地方实在是太熟悉了。在那个浅色的木头书架上，一层层搁板都被各种大部头的书籍压弯了腰。总有一天，如果Merlin真的把他医学方面的百科全书收集完备，到那个时候，估计这个书架也就要不堪重负光荣隐退了吧。如今，Merlin摆书桌的位置恰恰就是以前他放自己工作台的地方，看到这个，Arthur禁不住笑了起来。

　　透过虚掩着的房门，他瞄了一眼卧室里面的样子，还有那张正对着港湾的床。

　　Merlin在他身后轻轻咳嗽，他转过身来，只见他穿着一条牛仔裤，上身是一件白色的T恤衫。

　　“你的咖啡是要加奶和糖，不要奶要糖，还是不要糖要奶？”Merlin问道。

　　“随便，都可以！”Arthur回答。

　　Merlin闪身走到了厨房的储物柜前，水龙头打开了，有点漏水，喷得到处都是水。

　　“我这儿好像有点问题。”他伸手想要尽力控制水流。

　　Arthur马上告诉他，这套房子的总水阀就在他旁边的那个小橱柜里面。Merlin赶忙把阀门关上，就这样带着被喷得一脸的水，他直勾勾地盯着Arthur。

　　“你怎么会知道的？”

　　“我是建筑师啊！”

　　“这个职业难道能让你们拥有看穿墙壁的本事吗？”

　　“一个房子里面的问题啊，其实还没有人体里面的问题那么复杂，跟你们一样，我们也能有办法止住‘大出血’。你这儿有维修的工具吗？”

　　Merlin用纸巾抹了抹脸，然后拉开一个抽屉，从里面拿出了一把旧螺丝刀、一把活动扳手，还有一个锤子。

　　他把这些工具摆在橱柜上，一脸的遗憾。

　　“应该也还是可以搞一搞的。”Arthur表示。

　　“我可不认为我自己有这个本事！”

　　“这种事情跟你在手术室里的工作相比，那可是差太远了。你这里有没有新的密封垫圈？”

　　“没有！”

　　“你去看看配电箱吧，我也不知道为什么，但通常在电表的上面总是能找到那么一两个。”

　　“可是，配电箱又要到哪里去找呢？”

　　Arthur伸出手指了指就在门口墙上那个小小的塑料板。

　　“那是电路开关啊。”Merlin说道。

　　“没错，就是在那里。”Arthur似乎觉得挺好笑的。

　　Merlin在他面前直起腰板。

　　“好吧，既然你知道我这所房子所有橱柜里面的秘密，那还是你自己去找那些垫圈吧，这样也省了我们大家的时间！”

　　Arthur向着门口的方向走去。他伸出手去够那块塑料板，但似乎半路又改变了主意。

　　“你这是怎么了？”Merlin问他。

　　“我的手好像还有点不是很灵活。”Arthur说话的声音很低，显然是有点难为情。

　　Merlin向他走了过去。

　　“这没关系的，”他说话的声音很令人安心，“耐心一点，这不会有什么后遗症的，只是你还需要一点时间才能完全康复，这是自然界的法则。”

　　“你还想不想修水管？如果你愿意的话，我可以告诉你该怎么做。”Arthur表示。

　　“今天上午我还有其他的事情要做，并没有打算花太多的时间来修水管。我的哥们儿Will在这些方面可绝对是能工巧匠，就是他几乎帮我安顿好了这屋子里的一切，我想一包薯片应该就可以让他很乐意帮我处理这个小问题的。”

　　“把这个书架靠着窗户摆放，这也是他的主意吗？”

　　“为什么要这么问呢，不应该这么摆吗？”

　　“没有，没有。”Arthur一边说着一边转回到了客厅里面。

　　“你说的这个‘没有，没有’其实想表达的肯定是完全相反的意思！”

　　“不是的，完全不是这么回事！”Arthur坚持着。

　　“你这谎撒得也够烂的！”

　　于是，他就请Merlin坐到沙发上来。

　　“现在你转过身去。”Arthur表示。

　　Merlin按照他说的做了，却完全不明白他这葫芦里究竟卖的是什么药。

　　“你瞧，如果书架不是正好挡住窗户的话，你坐在这里看窗户外面的景观多棒啊。”

　　“景观是挺不错，可是却在我的背后啊！通常来说，我可是正面坐在沙发上的哈！”

　　“正因如此，所以要是能把沙发掉过来，那就更好了。老老实实地说，这房间的大门口又能有什么好看的呢，你说对不对？”

　　Merlin唰地一下站了起来，两手叉腰盯着他看。

　　“我还从来没想过这个。你离开医院突然来到我家里面，该不是要来给我这屋子重新装修吧？”

　　“对不起。”Arthur低下了头。

　　“不，说对不起的应该是我。”Merlin的语气顿时缓和下来，“最近这段时间，我的脾气有点大。我给你泡杯咖啡吧？”

　　“你现在都没水了！”

　　Merlin打开了冰箱。

　　“我这里甚至连果汁都没有了。”

　　“那，我带你去吃饭吧？”

　　Merlin请他稍微等一下，他要下去拿一份邮件。

　　听到他的脚步声在走廊里渐行渐远，Arthur实在按捺不住心中的冲动，想要再好好看看这个他曾经居住过的地方。他走进卧室，靠近了床。关于那年夏天那个早晨的回忆瞬间涌上心头，就好像是从书架上掉下一本书，打开了时光之门，书页里散佚出的一幅幅当时的画面还历历在目。他多么希望时间可以倒流，能够让他回到那一天，就让他在这里静静地看着他睡觉。

　　他用手指尖轻轻从毯子上拂过，羊毛丝绒在他手掌经过的地方慢慢立起来。他又走进浴室里面，看到在洗手盆的旁边摆放着好几个瓶瓶罐罐，其中一个是漱口水，一个是洁面乳，一个是他曾经发誓有机会一定要试的男士香水，却几乎没有他提到过的昏迷前坚持的各种发胶。就在这时候，他头脑中突然闪过一个想法，他瞄了一眼外面，决定趁这个机会圆一下多年来自己心中的梦想。他一下子钻到了旁边的衣橱里面，然后伸手带上了门。

　　藏在衣架当中的他看着散落在地上，还有依然高高挂起的一件件衣服，脑海里不禁想象Merlin穿起这一件或者是那一件时候的样子。他真想一直就这么待下去啊，一直到他找到他为止。这样一来，会不会就能让他找回那失去的记忆呢？乍一看到他，他还是会感到惊讶和迟疑吧，但估计也只是那一阵子，接下来他是不是就应该想起这个场景，想起他们之间曾经进行过的对话了呢？然后，他可以把他抱在怀里面，就像以前那样吻他，当然也可以换一种吻法。这样就再也没有任何人，没有任何事情可以把他从他身边夺走了。唉，这个想法多蠢哪。如果他真的一直待在这里，那他恐怕是要开始感到害怕了吧。如果有一个人偷偷藏在你家浴室的壁橱里，在这种情况下，有谁能不感到害怕呢？

　　必须赶在他回家之前从这里出去。可是，就算再待一小会儿又如何，难道还有谁会因此而怪罪他吗？但愿他上楼梯的时候能够慢一点，哪怕只是几秒钟也好，就让他再多享受一下这种跟他融为一体的感觉吧。

　　“Arthur？”

　　“我在这儿。”他对自己未经允许就进入卫生间深感抱歉，表示这是要到那里面去洗手呢。

　　“可是现在没水啊！”

　　“我打开水龙头的时候才想起来！”他有些难为情地说，“你要的书到了吗？”

　　“到了，我把这个大部头塞到书架上去，然后我们就走吧。我都快饿死了。”

　　经过厨房的时候，Arthur转过头看到了Kilgharrah吃饭用的那个盘子。

　　“这是我家小狗的餐盘，它到我姨妈那里去了。”

　　Merlin从柜子上拿起钥匙，然后他们就一起出了门。

　　街上到处都洒满了阳光。Arthur心里多么想伸出手去揽住Merlin。

　　“你打算去哪儿？”他把没有搭在他肩上的手背到后面说。

　　Merlin觉得好饿啊，虽然出于礼貌犹豫了一会儿，最终还是忍不住表示他特别想去吃黄油脆饼。Arthur安慰他说没关系，有胃口的年轻人才好看。

　　“还有啊，如果是在莫斯科的话，现在已经可以吃午饭了，而如果是在东京的话，那更加是吃晚饭的时候了！”Merlin红光满面地补充说明。

　　“你这观点的确独到啊。”Arthur走到了他的旁边。

　　“作为一名住院实习医生，我们已经习惯了不管任何时候，不管任何东西，都得塞到肚皮里面。”

　　Arthur把他一直带到了海边，两人沿着码头走了一阵子，在一个防波堤的桩基上有一家24小时营业的餐厅，门口迎客的女侍应把两人引进里面坐下来，将餐牌递给Merlin，然后就消失了。Arthur说他不饿，所以连看都没有看Merlin递过来的菜单。

　　没过多久，一位男侍应走过来，记下了Merlin点的东西，然后转身向厨房的方向走去了。

　　“你真的什么都不吃吗？”

　　“刚刚过去的这一整个礼拜，我都是靠打点滴维持着生命，现在啊，恐怕我这胃口还远远没有打开呢。不过，我挺喜欢看着你吃东西的。”

　　“你还是应该补充一点营养！”

　　服务员把一碟满满的烙饼摆到了他们的台面上。

　　“你今天早上到我家来干吗？”

　　“来修水管的呗。”

　　“说真的，别开玩笑！”

　　“我来是要感谢你救了我的命，对吧。”

　　Merlin放下了拿在手里的叉子。

　　“因为，我就是喜欢啊。”Arthur终于承认了。

　　Merlin看着他，很认真的样子，然后拿起槭糖汁浇到了自己的碟子里。

　　“我只是在尽职业的本分而已。”Merlin说这话的声音好低。

　　“麻醉你的一位同行，还偷走了一辆救护车，我还真不觉得这竟然会是你日常工作的一部分呢。”

　　“关于救护车，那可是你好朋友的主意。”

　　“对此，我有一点点怀疑。”

　　那个男侍应又走到台子跟前，问Merlin是不是还要点什么。

　　“没有啊，为什么要这么问呢？”

　　“我还以为你刚才在叫我呢。”这大男孩讲话的语气有点冲。

　　Merlin看着他走开，不禁耸了耸肩膀，然后继续聊下去。

　　“你的朋友告诉我说你们都有过寄宿学校的经历，所以在你结束留学生涯认识他之后，你们的关系就很亲近。”

　　“我妈妈在我十岁的时候就死了，他也很小就失去了父亲，我们两个当年的确很亲近。”

　　“能直接这么说真勇敢，大部分人从来都不愿意说出这个词，他们只会讲‘走’了，又或者是‘离开’。”

　　“‘离开’也好，‘走’了也罢，这两个动作都是带有主观意愿的呢。”

　　“你是一个人长大的吗？”

　　“孤独，有时候也可以是很好的伴侣。你呢？你一直跟父母在一起？”

　　“我父母几年前死了，从那以后我就只有我的姨妈。自从我那一次事故以后，我们两人之间的关系就有点紧张了，她现在简直是什么都要插上一手。”

　　“事故？”

　　“是场车祸，我从座位上被抛出去，大家都以为我死定了。我昏迷了好几个月，最后还是我的一个教授够执着没放弃，把我又从死神那里带了回来。”

　　“你对于那一个时期一点印象都没有了吗？”

　　“我还记得事故发生之前最后那几分钟的事情，再往后，我生命当中有11个月的时间都只是一片空白了。”

　　“在类似这种情况下，难道就没有一个人能够成功回忆起曾经发生过的事情吗？”Arthur的心中充满了希望。

　　Merlin看着离他不远处一个放着点心的小架子车，笑了，眼睛亮闪闪的。

　　“你是说进入植物人状态以后？这不可能！”他继续说道，“那是完全无意识的另一个世界，在那里面连时间都停止转动。”

　　“可是，周围的世界始终还是在运转的，对不对？”

　　“你真的对这个话题感兴趣吗？要知道，你可并不是一定要迫于礼貌才跟我讨论这个问题呢。”

　　Arthur跟他保证，自己心里面真的是有点好奇。

　　Merlin对他解释说，在这方面，医学界的确提出了不少的理论，但还远远没有达成共识。处于植物人状态下的病人对自己身边发生的事情能否感知呢？从纯医学的角度来讲，应该说可能性不会很大。

　　“你刚才是说，从医学的角度，为什么要特别强调这个呢？”

　　“因为，我自己曾经是过来人，有内在的体验。”

　　“那么，你难道由此得出了不同的结论？”

　　Merlin在回答这个问题之前犹豫了一下，他扬手示意，指了指旁边装点心的小架子车，那位男侍应赶忙跑到了他们的台子跟前。他给自己选了一份巧克力松饼，至于Arthur，由于他什么都不点，于是Merlin就帮他挑了一份巧克力泡芙。

　　“先生，这是你一个人要的两份美味甜点。”年轻小伙子把碟子摆到了台面上。

　　“我有时候会做一些奇怪的梦，看起来就好像是一个个记忆的片段，当年的感觉仿佛一下子就回来了。不过，我也知道，人的大脑有时候会把别人告诉自己的事情自动转化成某种封存的记忆。”

　　“哦，别人是怎么跟你说的呢？”

　　“也没什么特别的，无非是说我姨妈一直陪着我，每一天都是如此；我的发小Will，因为我是在去给他过生日的路上出的事，他就一直非常自责，时不时要姨妈帮他和我视频通话一次；还有Freya，她是在我那里工作的一个护士，再其他，就尽是一些无足轻重的东西了。”

　　“比如说？”

　　“比如说我是怎么醒过来的。不过，我们老是在讨论这个话题，也讲得够久了，你现在最好还是尝一尝这两份点心吧！”

　　“你别怪我失礼，我对巧克力有点过敏。”

　　“你就不要点别的什么吗？瞧你这既不吃也不喝的。”

　　“我能够理解你的姨妈，她可能是行为有一点点过分，但这一切都是出于对你的爱啊。”

　　“她如果听到你这么说肯定要爱死你了。”

　　“我知道，这就是我这个人最大的缺点之一。”

　　“哪一个？”

　　“我就是那种岳母或者姨妈总会惦记着而作为子女的却不一定总是能记得住的男人。”

　　“哦，难不成你还碰到过许多像这样你所谓的岳母或姨妈？”Merlin说完，吞下了一大块松饼。

　　Arthur饶有兴致地看着他，在他的嘴唇上面还有一点松饼的碎屑。他伸出手，就好像是要抹去爱神丘比特之箭留下的痕迹，可是，最终他还是没有这个胆子。

　　在餐厅的柜台后面，有一个酒吧男侍应惊讶地望向他们台子所在的方向。

　　“我还没结婚呢。”

　　“我简直不敢相信。”

　　“你呢？”Arthur接着问。

　　Merlin搜肠刮肚地想着应该如何更好地回答。

　　“前阵子分手了。我真的想有礼貌一些，理智地讲，他不坏，不过，实话跟你说吧，我和他一开始就是一件错误的事情，分手对我来说是种完全的解脱。你呢，已经单身很久了吗？”

　　“是，够久了。”

　　“这个嘛，我反正完全不相信。”Merlin撇撇嘴。

　　“你觉得这个世上有什么是不可能的？”

　　“像你这样的人竟然一直单身，这就不可能！”

　　“我可不是一直单身！”

　　“哈，你瞧瞧，我说什么来着！”

　　“在这个世界上，也可以有人是爱着别人但却不结婚的吧！比如说单相思，又或者，爱着的那个人暂时不是一个人，这些，都是很有可能的呀。”

　　“在这种情况下，一个人有可能对另一个人一直保持忠诚吗？”

　　“假如这‘另一个人’真的是自己认定的生命当中的另一半，那就完全值得继续等下去，你说对吗？”

　　“也就是说，你其实并不是单身汉喽！”

　　“在我的内心深处，不是的。”

　　Merlin吞下一大口咖啡，却有点夸张地皱了皱眉头。这咖啡也太冷了吧。Arthur还想给他换一杯，但他却接着一口喝完，然后对男侍应指了指摆在旁边餐具桌上正在加热的咖啡壶。

　　“先生，你这是要一杯呢，还是两杯啊？”男侍应嘴角抽动，分明是在讥笑。

　　“你这是有什么问题吗？”Merlin反问道。

　　“我？完全没有。”这个小年轻说完就回到他的位置上去了。

　　“你觉得他会不会是因为你什么也没有点，所以有点生气了？”他问Arthur。

　　“这里的东西味道好吗？”他反问。

　　“糟透了。”Merlin笑了起来。

　　“那么，你为什么要选这一家呢？”Arthur跟着他也一起笑了起来。

　　“我喜欢吹吹海风，近距离地感应大海的张力，还有它的脾性。”

　　Arthur脸上的笑容瞬间凝固，最终只剩下一个满是凄凉、苦涩而勉强的微笑，他的眼睛里蒙上了一层深深的忧郁，星星点点尽是悲伤、哀愁。

　　“你这是怎么了？”Merlin感到很奇怪。

　　“没什么，就是想起了以前的事情。”

　　Merlin向男侍应示意可以结账了。

　　“她真有运气。”他又咽下了一口咖啡。

　　“你在说谁啊？”

　　“就是那位你等了那么久的姑娘。”

　　“哦，是个小伙。”

　　“那他更有运气喽。”

　　“你真的这么认为吗？”Arthur问他。

　　“当然是真的！你们是因为什么而分开的呢？”

　　“关于和谐的问题！”

　　“你们相处得不好了吗？”

　　“不，很好。我们两个在一起开心极了，大家感兴趣的、想做的事情也都是一样的。我们甚至还决定哪一天干脆一起讨论一下看有什么事情是我们两个都很乐于去做的，然后列一份清单出来，他把它叫作‘开心就要做’的计划。”

　　“那你们为什么不把这个单子写下来呢？”

　　“因为在此之前我们就已经被命运分开了。”

　　“然后，你们就再也没见过面了？”

　　男侍应把账单摆在了台面上，Arthur伸手想去拿，但Merlin一把就抓了过去，动作比他快多了。

　　“谢谢你这么有绅士风度。”Merlin说，“不过，这个啊，你想都不要去想。在这里，你什么都没有吃什么都没有喝，装进肚子里的就只是我说的那些话而已，你不用感谢我的，你至少应该把我当作朋友，而我呢，朋友相处基本的规矩毕竟还是要有的！”

　　Arthur根本就来不及跟他争论，Merlin早已经把自己的信用卡递给了这家餐厅的服务员。

　　“我本来应该回家继续工作，”Merlin表示，“不过在这个时候啊，我好像完全不想那么干了。”

　　“既然如此，那我们不如一起去散散步吧。今天的天气棒极了，我也完全不想让你一个人回家干活呢。”

　　“去逛一逛，我同意。”

　　当他离开餐厅的时候，男侍应朝Merlin点了点头。

　　Merlin想到南海公园里面去走走，因为好喜欢在那些巨杉下面闲逛的感觉。通常，他会沿着林间小道一直走到尽头，在旁边有一根大桥的桥墩就立在那里。

　　Arthur当然知道那个地方。从那里望出去，斜斜的钢索拉着大桥一直向远方展开，就好像画在天空的一道长长的线条，把港湾与大洋隔在两旁。

　　Merlin要先去接他的小狗。Arthur跟他约好在那里再见。于是，Merlin走到防波堤尽头，跟他分了手。

　　Arthur看着他远去，一句话也没有说。

　　人这一辈子，总有一些瞬间可以意味着永恒。

　　Arthur在大桥底下等他，坐在一堵砖墙的上面。在这个位置，分别来自大洋和港湾的波涛激荡，相互拍打着，这是一场从蒙昧时代一直延续到今天，无休无止的战斗。

　　“你等了很久了吧？”Merlin一过来就首先道歉。

　　“Kilgharrah呢，在哪儿？”

　　“我也不知道，姨妈不在家。等下，你知道我那条狗的名字？”

　　“来吧，我们到桥的那一边去走一走，我想看一看Solent海峡。”Arthur这么回答。

　　他们爬上了一座丘陵，然后从另一边下了坡。在那里，一片沙滩一直延伸出去好几公里。

　　他们沿着海边漫步。

　　“你有一点不一样。”Merlin开口说。

　　“跟谁比呢？”

　　“倒也没有说具体地跟哪个人比。”

　　“如此说来，跟别人不一样，这还真的一点也不难啊。”

　　“别傻了。”

　　“我有什么让你感到不高兴了吗？”

　　“不，没什么不高兴的，只是你看起来总是那么平静，仅此而已。”

　　“这是个缺点？”

　　“不是，不过挺让人看不明白的，就好像在这尘世上没有任何东西能让你感到烦恼一样。”

　　“与其烦恼，我更愿意去寻找解决的办法。这可以说是一种遗传吧，我妈妈就是这个样子。”

　　“你很想念爸爸妈妈吗？”

　　“我对父亲没有什么印象，那时候我还太小，跟他相处的时间也太短。妈妈对于人生的意义有自己的判断，可以说是与众不同，嗯，就像你刚才说的那样。”

　　Arthur单膝跪下来，伸手抚在细沙上。

　　“有一天，”他接着说，“我在花园里面发现了一英镑硬币，当时还以为自己发达了，从此就有钱得不得了。我向她跑过去，手心里面紧紧攥着我刚刚才拿到手的财富。我展示给她看，心里是那么自豪。妈妈，在耐心听我一项项列出想用这笔巨款买哪些东西之后，她又将我的手心合了起来，然后温柔地把我的手掉转了180度，并且要我把手张开。”

　　“接下来呢？”

　　“那个硬币掉到了地上。妈妈告诉我：‘瞧，这就是人死后的归宿，即便是这个地球上最有钱的人也无法逃脱这个命运。金钱和权力并不能让我们永生。一个人只有通过跟其他人的情感交流与传递，才能找到自己在这世上存在的价值，以及生命永恒的意义。’她说得一点也没错。昨天是她的祭日，她已经死去很多年了。时间隔得太久，我已经不再像以前那样逐日逐月地算着她离开的日子。不过，每当我用她带给我的眼光去看待世间的事物，比如说去欣赏一片风景，又比如说看到一个穿过马路的老头就马上联想到他背后的故事，每每在这种时候，我都会感到她就在那里，一闪而过；她化作一道风雨，一抹光阴，言语中的百转千回，这，就是我心中的永恒。”

　　Arthur缓缓收回手。时间带不走他心中爱的伤痛，纵然是在笑容里也没有办法完全抚平那一道心中的疤痕。

　　Merlin走到Arthur身边，拉着他的手臂把他扶了起来。然后，两人又沿着沙滩继续往前走。

　　“要怎样才能苦苦等一个人那么长时间呢？”

　　“为什么你还想再跟我聊这个话题？”

　　“因为我很好奇啊。”

　　“我们两个一起开始了一段爱情的故事，曾经山盟海誓，只可惜造化弄人，但至少我自己还一直坚守着这一份承诺。”

　　Merlin松开了他的手臂，Arthur看着他一个人向海岸边走去。又等了一会儿，他才跟着往前，来到他的旁边，他正在用脚尖轻轻拍打着波浪。

　　“我刚才说了什么不该说的话吗？”

　　“不，”Merlin说话的声音很低，“恰恰相反。我想应该是时候回家了，我真的还有工作要做。”

　　“不能等到明天再做吗？”

　　“明天也好，今天下午也罢，又有什么分别，你觉得这还能改变什么吗？”

　　“愿望可以改变一切，你信不信？”

　　“那你的愿望又是什么呢？”

　　“我的愿望就是跟你继续在这个沙滩上走下去，尽说傻话，尽干蠢事。”

　　“要不我们今天晚上一起吃饭吧？”Merlin提议。

　　Arthur垂下了眼睛，装作好像是要犹豫的样子。Merlin用拳头捶了他的肩膀一下。

　　“我来选地方吧。”Arthur笑了，“我可以证明给你看，在旅游景点附近找到美食，也并不完全是不可能的事。”

　　“你打算带我去哪里？”

　　“去悬崖餐厅。在那里。”Arthur用手指了指远处的一个悬崖峭壁。

　　“我一直生活在这个城市里，竟然还从来没有去过那里！”

　　“我也认识不少的巴黎人，他们从来都没有上过埃菲尔铁塔；也有很多西班牙人从来没参加过西红柿节。”

　　“你也去过西班牙了？”Merlin显然对此很有兴趣。

　　“我去过巴黎、塞维利亚、威尼斯，还有摩洛哥的丹吉尔……”

　　Arthur开始描述这些地方，带着Merlin在想象的空间里“周游”世界，时间不知不觉就过去了，他们一边走一边聊，在身后的沙滩上留下了两行长长的脚印。等到这一天过去，天黑的时候，海水涨起来，就会抹去这一切痕迹。

　　镶着暗色木壁板的大厅几乎空无一人。Merlin率先走了进去。一个穿着制服的酒店领班迎了过来。他表示想要一张两个人的餐桌。对方建议他在吧台先等一等他的同伴。Merlin十分惊讶，他一转身，却发现Arthur消失不见了。于是，他沿着原路返回，结果在楼梯上找到了他，他就站在最高一级台阶上，等着他，嘴角还带着一丝微笑。

　　“你在这里干什么？”

　　“下面的大厅光线好暗，这里明亮好多。”

　　“你是这么觉得的吗？”

　　“这整个地方都很阴暗，不是吗？”

　　Merlin点了点头，表示同意他的看法。“没错，当时我心里面就是这么想的。我们还是去其他的地方吧。”

　　“我已经在酒店领班那里预订好位置了！”Arthur感到有点为难。

　　“既然这样，那最好还是别告诉他了。就让这张台子一直等着我们吧，这大概能让我们记挂一辈子，就是在这个地方，我们本来约好了要第一次共进晚餐！”

　　Arthur带着Merlin来到了酒店旁边的停车场。他问他是否愿意预约一辆出租车。他身上没带电话。于是，Merlin掏出自己的手机，拨通了出租车公司的热线。

　　一刻钟之后，他们在码头的防波堤上下了车。两人决定到这座城市里所有的旅游景点去转一转。如果不是已经走到精疲力竭的话，他们甚至想到唐人街去喝一杯。Arthur知道在那里有一家巨大的酒吧，每天只要天一黑，一辆辆装着各方异乡客的旅游大巴络绎不绝，就好像潮水一样涌到酒吧的门口，一直到凌晨都不停歇。

　　两人在防波堤的木头栈道上漫步的时候，Merlin远远地好像看到了Gwaine，他把手臂倚在栏杆上，正在跟一位高大魁梧的男士聊得热火朝天。

　　“那不是你的朋友吗？”Merlin问道。

　　“是的，是他，他旁边那个也是我的朋友，叫Percival。”Arthur一边说一边掉转了头。

　　Merlin赶紧跟了上去。

　　“你不想去跟他打个招呼吗？”

　　“不，我可不想去打搅他们的私人约会，来吧，我们还是从那边走吧。”

　　“你这是担心被他们看到我们两个在一起吧？”

　　“这是什么古怪的想法，你怎么会去想这种事情？”

　　“因为，你看上去就是有点害怕。”

　　“我跟你保证不是这样的。只不过，如果他知道我从医院里面出来第一个去看的不是他是你，那他肯定会嫉妒得要死的。我带你去Spicer 大街吧，那里有一家很古老的巧克力店，晚上这个时候，店里面肯定全都是日本人。”

　　沿着他们散步的这条步道，旁边有人正在大肆欢庆，气氛已经达到了高潮。那是Portsmouth的渔夫们，每一年这个时候都会在这里聚会，这标志着螃蟹渔汛正式开始。

　　太阳最后几缕像火一样的余光消失在地平线上，月亮已经升起在港湾之上星星点点的夜空。沙滩上燃起了篝火，架好了大铁锅，里面的海水已经沸腾，咕咕地冒着气，渔夫们正在把各种煮好的虾蟹贝壳分派给过往的行人。

　　Merlin胃口大开，一口气干掉了六个大蟹钳，站在铁锅旁边的一位水手非常热情，一直在帮他剥着壳。Arthur望着他享用这顿盛宴，简直都看呆了。好一份意外惊喜的晚餐，他喝下了满满三塑料杯产自纳帕谷27的赤霞珠红葡萄酒。在意犹未尽地舔干净手指上的汁液以后，他勾住了Arthur的手臂，一脸的愧疚。

　　“我想，我们的晚餐估计是没戏了。现在哪怕再吃下一小块巧克力，估计我都能马上撑死！”

　　“我想，你估计是有点喝多了！”

　　“这完全不可能啊，咦，海水是升起来了吗？还是说我自己在打摆子呀？”

　　“你说的这两个都没错！来，我们再走远一点，呼吸一下新鲜空气。”

　　Arthur拖着他离开了人群，让他坐到了旁边的椅子上，一盏孤独的路灯静静地照着他们。

　　Merlin的手摆在Arthur的膝盖上，他大口大口地吸着这海港之夜新鲜的空气。

　　“你今天早上来看我应该不只是为了说一声谢谢吧？”

　　“我来看你是因为，由于某种我也无法跟你解释的原因，我想你了。”

　　“不应该讲这种事情。”

　　“为什么？我说的话让你害怕了？”

　　“某个人当年想追我的姨妈的时候，也是尽说一些漂亮话呢。结果呢，看看现在……”

　　“可是，你并不是她啊。”

　　“我跟她不一样。我有一份工作、一份职业、一个矢志追求的目标，这个世界上没有任何东西可以让我偏离这个目标，这就是我所坚持的做人的自由。”

　　“我知道，就是因为这个所以……”

　　“所以什么？”Merlin打断了他的话。

　　“没什么。不过，我认为，令我们的生命有意义的并不仅仅是我们要去哪里，同时，以什么样的方式去那里，这同样很重要。”

　　“这是你的母亲跟你说过的话吗？”

　　“不，这是我自己想的。”

　　“所以，为什么要跟那个你那么想念的人分手呢？就只是因为两个人在某些方面不很合拍吗？”

　　“可以这么说吧，我们曾经走得非常非常近。不过，我只是这一艘幸福小船上的匆匆过客，他没能续签我的船票，没能给我继续保留位置。”

　　“你们两个是谁提出分手的？”

　　“他离开了我，而我就这么放手让他走了。”

　　“你为什么不努力争取一下？”

　　“因为勉强抗争的结果很可能会给他带来伤害。解决这样的问题需要有大智慧，要聆听自己内心最深处的声音。如果两个人不能同时快乐，那我情愿牺牲自己去成全对方的幸福。怎么样，这个理由够充分了吧？”

　　“我看你这病是一直就没好啊！”

　　“我根本就没有病！”

　　“我很像那个家伙吗？”

　　“你年龄比他稍大一点。”

　　在街道的另一边，一家旅游纪念品商店的店员正在收摊子打算关门。他首先把摆放明信片的转盘收了回去。

　　“我们本来应该买一张明信片的。”Arthur表示，“这样我就能给你写几个字，然后你可以把它投到邮筒里去。”

　　“你真的相信一个人可以一辈子只爱一个人？”Merlin问他。

　　“我从来不担心生活的琐事，习以为常并非就一定意味着爱情的死亡。每一天都孕育着新的希望，既可以是繁华似锦也可以是平平凡凡，既可以不落俗套也可以普普通通。我深信激情可以延续，情感可以永存。真不好意思，所有这一切都是我妈妈的错，是她令我变成了现在这样的理想爱情狂。在这方面，我心里面的标杆实在是太高太高了。”

　　“你是说对别人？”

　　“不，是对自己，我是一个‘老古董’，对不对？”

　　“老的东西才有魅力。”

　　“我倒是也挺注意要让自己还是在心底保留那么一点点童真。”

　　Merlin抬高头，直勾勾地看着Arthur的眼睛。不知不觉中，两个人的脸庞越凑越近。

　　“我想要吻你。”Arthur说了一句。

　　“你为什么要说，干吗不直接做？”Merlin回答。

　　“我跟你讲过了，我就是一个不可救药的‘老古董’。”

　　那家商店的卷帘门开始沿着导轨嘎吱作响。警报器的声音在夜空中回荡。Arthur挺直了身子，愣了一会儿，手里还握着Merlin的手，却猛地一下站了起来。

　　“我要走了！”

　　Arthur的脸色都变了，Merlin甚至觉得自己在他的脸上隐约看到了一股阵痛涌上心头的痕迹。

　　“有什么不妥的吗？”

　　商店里传出来的警报器声音一下更比一下强烈，一直钻到他们两个人的耳朵里嗡嗡作响。

　　“我现在没办法跟你解释，但我真的必须要走了。”

　　“不管你去哪里，我都要跟着你！”说着，Merlin也站了起来。

　　Arthur把他拥在怀里，眼睛怎么也看不够。他仿佛使出了浑身的力气，抱他抱得简直就不可能更紧。

　　“时间很宝贵，你听好了。我刚才跟你讲的全都是真的。如果可以的话，我希望你还能想得起我，而我，我是不会忘记你的。另一个瞬间的你，就算是那么短暂，但也绝对是值得的。”

　　Arthur倒退着往后走。

　　“你为什么要说‘另一个瞬间’？”Merlin惊恐万状。

　　“大海里面现在有好多大螃蟹啊。”

　　“Arthur，你为什么要说‘另一个瞬间’？”Merlin大声地呼喊着。

　　“跟你在一起的每一分钟对我来讲都算是赚到了。这个世界上没有任何东西可以把这个从我身边夺走。让世界动起来，Merlin，我说的是你的世界。”

　　他又走远了几步，然后就撒开两腿跑了起来。Merlin在后面拼命喊他的名字。Arthur又转过身来。

　　“你为什么要说‘另一个瞬间’？”

　　“我知道你确实是存在的！我爱你，而这与你无关。”

　　讲完这句话，Arthur就消失在了小巷子转角的阴影里面。

　　商店门口的铁卷帘终于慢慢地完成了向人行道拱墩靠拢的使命。店员把钥匙插到墙上凸出的一个小盒子里面，转了一圈，刺耳而又可怕的蜂鸣马上就消失了。不过，在商店里面，中控警报系统依然在一下一下地发出有规律的哔哔声音。

　　在黑漆漆的病房里，监控器的屏幕上出现了一道绿色的光晕。脑电图记录仪发出一连串尖锐刺耳、有规律的哔哔声音。Freya走进病房，开了灯，然后马上冲向病床。她查看了一下旁边那台小打印机刚刚“吐”出来的卷纸上的数据，马上就拿起了电话。

　　“马上把一个滑轮床送到307号病房来，顺便给我呼叫一下Gaius，必须找到他，不管他在哪里，告诉他尽快赶到这里来。安排一下，腾出一间神经外科手术室，然后，让一个麻醉师赶快到上面来。”

 

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

　　一场蒙蒙细雨在城市里海拔低的街区蔓延开来。Merlin离开他一直坐着的椅子，穿过了旁边的街道，此刻，在他眼里，仿佛一切尽是黑白。当他走到Osborne Rd上面的时候，城市的夜空中已是布满乌云。只不过一小会儿的工夫，淅淅沥沥的小雨就已经转成了夏天才会有的雷暴。Merlin抬头望天，一屁股坐到了旁边围起的一堵矮墙上，他在那里一直待了很久很久，顶着头上的狂风暴雨，呆呆地望着眼前“英吉利海峡高地”社区上面高高耸立的那一幢维多利亚式老房子。

　　雨终于停了，他走进大堂，爬上楼梯的台阶，回到了自己的家。

　　头发已经彻底湿透了，他把脱下来的衣服甩在客厅里，随手从厨房的挂钩上拿了一块抹布擦了擦头发，顺手把单人沙发椅背上的毛毯取下来裹在了身上。

　　接着又走回到厨房里面，他打开壁橱，拿了一瓶波尔多产的红葡萄酒，给自己倒了一大杯，然后举着酒杯一直走到了旁边的凹室空间里，默默地看着窗外下方广场上面的转塔。远处的大海里，一艘巨大的货轮正在起航开往印度，汽笛声响彻整个港湾。

　　Merlin瞄了一眼沙发，两个扶手就好像伸出来的两个手臂。他转头不去看它，而是毅然决然地向那个小书架走去。他从架子上拿下一本书，松手任它掉落在脚边，接着又拿了另外一本，又丢在地上，然后心中油然升起一股无名的怒火，他干脆猛地一下子把所有的书全都扫了下来。

　　架子上已是空空如也，他推开书架，露出了后面一直藏着的那个小窗户。接着，他又开始跟沙发较劲，使出了浑身的气力把它转动了90度。然后，他摇摇晃晃地又走过去拿起了那个刚才搁在凹室窗口边的酒杯，回来一屁股坐在沙发垫子上。Arthur说得对，从这个角度看出去，窗外一片屋顶，光彩夺目。他几乎是一口就干掉了手中的那杯酒。

　　街上还是湿漉漉的，有一个老妇人正在遛狗，她抬起头看了看眼前的那一幢小屋子，在这阴郁的雨夜，楼上只剩下一扇窗户还在向外渗着光线。屋子里面，Merlin已经困得睁不开眼睛，他的手渐渐麻木，慢慢松开，空空的酒杯从他手心滚落，一直滚到了沙发脚下另一边。

　　“我来带他上手术室。”Freya对她面前的重症监护室住院实习医生喊道。

　　“还是让我先想想办法增加病人血液里的含氧量吧。”

　　“我们没时间了。”

　　“Freya，在这里我才是医生。”

　　“Mordred医生，你还穿着开裆裤的时候，我就已经是这里的护士了。要不，我们一边增加病人血液里的含氧量一边上楼去，怎么样？”

　　走廊里，Freya推着病床，Mordred医生紧跟在后面，手里还拖着一个小推车，上面摆的是用于急救的设备。

　　“这是怎么了？”Mordred问道，“病人的生命体征看起来很正常啊。”

　　“如果一切正常的话，他现在就应该还待在自己的病房里，而且意识清醒得很才对！从今天早上开始，他就一直在昏睡。我本来是想给他上脑电波监控的，这，才是护士应该干的活，至于说能不能搞明白他这是怎么了，这，就应该是你们医生才能干的活！”

　　病床的四个轮子飞快转动，眼看着前方电梯的门就要关上，Freya大喊了起来。

　　“等等我们，十万火急！”

　　一位住院实习医生伸手挡住了正在合上的电梯门，Freya推着病床猛地冲了进去，Mordred医生不得不把那个装着设备的小推车立起来，这才勉强也挤出了一个位置。

　　“为什么要搞这么急啊？”电梯里的那位医生很好奇地问。

　　Freya一脸不屑的样子看着他说，当然是为了现在“躺在床上的这个家伙”，然后她就摁下了通往第五层的按钮。

　　当电梯往上升的时候，她伸手到自己大褂的衣服口袋里翻来翻去想掏手机，可是还没等她找到，电梯门已经再次打开，神经外科就是这一层了。她拼命用力把病床推进走廊，手术室都在那边的尽头。只见Alator已经等候在手术准备室的入口处，他弯下了腰打量着病人。

　　“我们认识的，对吧？”

　　由于Arthur并没有回答，Alator又转过头来看着Freya。

　　“我们认识他，对吧？”

　　“礼拜一刚给他做了大脑皮下止血消肿的手术。”

　　“啊，那看来这里的确有点小问题，通知Gaius了吗？”

　　“哈，他还在这里啊，这家伙！”刚刚被点到名的神经外科医生紧接着走了进来，“我们总不至于天天要给他做手术吧。”

　　“你们要是一次给他弄好，以后不就没麻烦了！”Freya走出房间的时候咕哝了一句。

　　她在走廊里开始跑起来，以最快速度下楼，回到了急诊室接待处。

　　

　　电话铃声把Merlin从睡梦中惊醒。他伸出手摸索着到处找电话。

　　“你终于接了！”电话里是Freya的声音，“我这都已经打第三遍了，你到底是在哪里啊？”

　　“现在几点了？”

　　“如果Gaius知道我竟然敢打电话通知你，那我这条小命估计就保不住了。”

　　Merlin一下子从沙发上坐了起来。Freya向他解释了一番，告诉他最好还是上来307病房看一看，嗯，就是他之前刚给他动手术的那位病人。Merlin感到自己的心都快要跳出来了。

　　“可是，你为什么要让他那么早就离开医院呢？”Merlin很愤怒地质问。

　　“你在说什么啊？”Freya感到莫名其妙。

　　“你们就不应该批准他今天早上离开医院，你自己非常清楚我在说什么，因为就是你告诉了他我住在哪里！”

　　“你喝酒了？”

　　“喝了一点，怎么了？”

　　“你都在说些什么啊？我一刻不停地照顾着你的这位病人，他今天根本就连自己的床都没有离开过一步！况且，我也什么都没跟他说过啊。”

　　“可是，我中午才刚刚跟他一起吃午饭！”

　　电话那一头沉寂了一阵子，然后是Freya的咳嗽声。

　　“我就知道会是这样，看来我根本就不应该通知你！”

　　“不，你当然应该通知我，为什么要这么说呢？”

　　“因为据我对你的了解，你肯定会在半个小时之内赶过来，然后还醉得要死，结果什么忙也帮不了，只会让事情变得更糟。”

　　Merlin望了一眼放在吧台上的红酒瓶，里面还剩下不少，他顶多也就喝了满满一大杯。

　　“Freya，你跟我说的这个病人，就是……？”

　　“是啊！他从今天早上起就一直挂着监控设备躺在病床上，如果你非要说什么你中午刚跟他一起吃饭的话，那等下你一过来，我就马上让人安排你住院，而且，肯定不会是跟那个人同一间病房！”

　　Freya挂了电话。Merlin抬头望望他的周围。沙发已经不在原来的位置上，所有的书全都散落在书架下面，看到这样的场景，恐怕谁都会以为这套公寓刚刚被人入室盗窃了吧。他不能让自己的思绪跟着心中那个荒唐的感觉继续走下去。刚刚经历的这一切，总会有可以合理解释的理由，只要把它找出来就可以了，对，肯定讲得通的！他从沙发上站起来，却一脚踩在了空酒杯上，脚后跟位置被划出一道深深的口子。红红的血喷溅在椰子纤维材质的地毯上。

　　“哈，可不就是只差这个了嘛。”

　　他单脚跳到了卫生间里，可是，打开水龙头却没有水。他把自己的脚搁到浴缸里面，伸出手去够急救药包，从里面掏出一瓶消毒酒精，整瓶倒在了伤口上。一阵剧烈的疼痛袭来，他深深地吸了好几大口气，让自己不要晕过去，然后一片一片地把嵌在脚上皮肤里的玻璃碎片拔了个干净。给别人治病是一回事，在自己的身体上“动刀子”，那又是另外一回事了。十分钟的时间就这么流逝，脚上的血还在不停地往下淌。他观察了一下伤口的情况，看来仅仅靠手来挤压并不能达到止血的效果，要想把流血的部位包住，恐怕还是不得不缝针了。他站起身，把旁边搁板上所有的瓶瓶罐罐全都扫了下来，想看看有没有装消毒纱布的盒子，结果却是徒劳无功。于是，他拿起一条浴巾，缠在了自己的脚踝上，又打了一个结，使出最大的劲拼命拉紧，然后一瘸一拐地跛着脚朝衣橱的方向走去。

　　“他睡得好安详，就像个天使！”Alator说道。

　　Gaius检查了一下核磁共振输出的影像。

　　“我原来还担心是不是那个我上次手术没有动的小异块出现了什么问题，不过还好，看起来不是那么回事。脑部还是有点渗血，我们之前把导流管拔得太早了一点。他这也就是有点颅内高压而已，我给他设个管子引流解压一下，估计就没什么事了。给我一个小时的麻醉时间吧。”

　　“乐意之至，我亲爱的同事。”Alator接过话茬，看起来心情十分愉悦。

　　“我本来想安排他周一就出院，可是现在倒好，他至少还要在我们这里再待一个礼拜，这完完全全就是给我添麻烦嘛。”Gaius一边开始动手术一边咕哝了一句。

　　“嗯，何出此言呢？”Alator时刻观察着监控器上显示的生命体征数值。

　　“我有我的理由。”教授的声音从旁边传了过来。

　　就连换一条牛仔裤都已经不是那么简单的事情了。胡乱披上一件套头衫，一只脚穿着鞋，另一只脚就这么光着，Merlin锁上了公寓的房门。原来再正常不过的楼梯如今在他眼前却突然变得无比凶险起来。勉强撑着来到第二层楼梯的转角，他已经疼得站都站不起来了，干脆一屁股坐下来，顺着台阶慢慢往下溜。多么混乱的一天啊，还能比这更糟糕吗？他拖着脚一路跛行到车子那里，摁下遥控键，打开了车库的大门。天空中依然是乌云密布，暴雨如注，一辆老款的凯旋车朝着Portsmouth St James医院的方向飞驶。每一次换挡的时候，脚部的伤口都好像针扎一样，疼得他死去活来，几乎要昏过去。于是，他就摇下车窗，让自己能够呼吸一点新鲜空气。

　　Gwaine开着萨博，沿大街一路飞奔。自从他们离开餐厅以后，他就再也没有说过一句话。这一次，Percival坚持要和他一起去医院，他坐在副驾驶位置上，路上一直在安慰他。

　　“别担心，可能情况也没有那么严重。”

　　Gwaine始终没有回答，他转进了Portsmouth Rd，继续向A3号公路驶去。他们两个刚才还在High St吃饭，就是在那个时候，Gwaine的手机响了起来。一位护士通知他说，Arthur Pendragon的身体状况突然恶化，病人必须立即动手术，但以他现在的情况显然无法自己决定是否接受这样的安排。由于在病人的入院信息登记表上的紧急联系人一栏留下的是Gwaine的名字，所以他必须尽快赶来医院签署手术同意书。于是，他首先在电话里授权对方可以开始手术，接着马上离开了餐厅，在Percival的陪伴下，开着车在夜色下狂奔。

　　那辆凯旋终于停在了急诊室大厅门口的雨篷下面。一位安保主管走上前来，凑近车门告诉车上的司机，这个地方是不能停车的。Merlin回答对方说他是这家医院的医生，而且还受了伤，话都没说完，他就已经在驾驶位上昏了过去，安保主管赶紧通过步话机呼叫支援。

　　Alator弯腰去看他前面的监测器显示屏，Gaius立刻注意到，在这位麻醉师的脸上出现了一丝担忧的神情。

　　“你那里有什么问题吗？”神经外科专家问。

　　“有点轻微的心律不齐，你越快做完手术越好，我希望能尽量早一点让他醒过来。”

　　“我尽力吧，亲爱的同事。”

　　在旁边玻璃墙的后面，Freya仔细地看着手术室里正在发生的一切。她几分钟之前刚刚让人替了班，然后就赶到了这里。Freya看了看自己的手表，Merlin早就应该来了啊。

　　Gwaine跑进了急诊室大厅，在接待处表明了自己的身份。值班的护士请他耐心在旁边的候诊室里等一下，因为负责此事的在值护士Freya刚刚到楼上去了，她应该很快就会回来的。

　　Percival伸手揽住他的肩膀，带他走到椅子上坐下来。然后，他走到一边让他自己平静一下。Percival把一枚硬币塞进了热饮机的投币口，他选了不加糖的浓缩咖啡，手里面端着杯子，又回到了Gwaine的身边。

　　“拿去。”他的声音带有安抚人心的魅力，“你在餐厅的时候没来得及喝这个。”

　　“今天晚上搞成这样我很抱歉。”Gwaine仍盯着地板，有些悲伤。

　　“也没什么值得你抱歉的，Arthur也是我的朋友，更何况，那里的咖啡也不怎么好喝。”

　　“真的吗？”Gwaine看起来有点担心，“我很抱歉选了这样一个地方。”

　　“没有啦。不过啊，在这里也好，在那里也罢，今天晚上我毕竟还是在你身边了嘛。喝吧，再不喝就要冷了。”

　　“怎么偏偏在我不能来看他的这一天就出状况了呢！”

　　Percival的手慢慢放在他的头顶，揉了揉他乱糟糟的头发。Gwaine看着他的眼神，就好像是一个迷失在大人世界里的孩童。

　　“我不能失去他，我的身边只有他了。”

　　Percival默默地承受了这沉重的一击，什么话也没有说，坐到他的身边，揽住了他的肩膀。

　　“在乌克兰有一首歌是这么唱的：只要心里面时刻想着一个人，那他就永远不会死去。所以，你现在就想着他吧，不要再去想你的痛苦了。”

　　Mordred医生进了2号诊疗室，一直走到床头，拿起了病人的入院登记表。

　　“你的脸，看起来好熟啊。”他说。

　　“我在这里工作呢。”Merlin回答。

　　“是吗？我倒是新来的，上个礼拜五，我还在Shipley当住院实习医生呢。”

　　“那么，我们应该从来没见过，我被强制性休假到现在已经有八天了，而且我的脚也从来没踏进过Shipley半步。”

　　“说到你的脚嘛，情况还真是挺糟糕的呢，你是怎么搞的，伤得这么重啊？”

　　“白痴呗！”

　　“嗯，还有呢？”

　　“踩到了一个玻璃杯上……光着脚！”

　　“嗯，那玻璃杯里面原来装着的东西现在是不是都到你的胃里面去了？”

　　“也可以这么说吧。”

　　“你的血样分析已经足够说明问题了，我倒是多少还能在你体内的酒里面找出那么一点点血来。”

　　“也别太夸张了嘛，”Merlin试图站起来，“我也就是喝了几口波尔多产的红酒而已。”

　　头怎么这么晕，他感到心都快蹦到嗓子眼上来了，Mordred医生赶紧给他拿了一个小脸盆过来，还递给他一张纸巾，然后就笑了起来。

　　“我有点怀疑哦，亲爱的同事，根据我手头掌握的血样分析数据，我敢说你大概是吞下了整个Portsmouth海湾一大半的螃蟹，而且还一个人干掉了一大瓶赤霞珠红葡萄酒吧。我得告诉你，在同一个晚上把两种不同颜色的葡萄酒一起混到胃里面，这可绝对不是什么好主意。正所谓先红后白，马上完蛋啊！”

　　“你刚才说什么？”Merlin问道。

　　“我？什么也没有啊，相反，你的胃里倒是……”

　　Merlin躺倒在床上，双手抱着头，完全不明白现在为什么会是这个样子。

　　“我必须尽快离开这里。”

　　“尽力而为吧。”Mordred继续说，“不过我现在先要给你缝一下伤口，然后你还得打好几针破伤风。你是希望局部麻醉呢，还是……”

　　Merlin没等他说完就打断了他，只想让他尽快把伤口缝好。于是，年轻的外科住院实习医生就去拿了缝合包，过来坐到了Merlin旁边的小圆凳上。当他缝到第三针的时候，Freya走进了诊疗室。

　　“你这是怎么了？”Freya一进来就问。

　　“喝醉了吧，我想应该是！”Mordred抢先回答。

　　“这该死的伤口。”Freya看着Mordred正在缝针的脚。

　　“他怎么样了？”Merlin没去理会他眼前的这位住院实习医生。

　　“我刚刚才从手术室下来，手术还在进行当中呢，不过我想他应该没什么问题了。”

　　“到底发生了什么事情？”

　　“应该是手术后脑积水，导流管拔得太早了一点。”

　　“Freya，我能问你一个问题吗？”

　　“难道我还有的选吗？”

　　Merlin抓住Mordred医生正在缝针的手，请他出去，让他们单独待一会儿。外科医生还想坚持先完成他的任务，但Freya一把从他手里抓过了针线，说让她亲自来给Merlin缝针，因为在急诊室大厅里还有一堆病人，他们比Merlin更需要Mordred医生的照顾。

　　Mordred看了一眼Freya，从圆凳子上站了起来，反正剩下给她做的也不过就是包扎一下，然后打打破伤风针了。

　　Freya坐到了Merlin身边。

　　“你说吧，我听着。”她表示。

　　“我知道我要问你的事情听起来有那么一点奇怪，不过，307号病房的病人有没有可能今天白天出去了，而你没有留意到呢？我发誓，你跟我讲的我一定不会传出去。”

　　“你把问题说清楚点！”Freya的声音里似乎已经带有一丝怒意。

　　“我也不知道该怎么说，他有没有可能摆一个长枕头在床上，让人以为他一直没走开，实际上却悄悄溜出去几个小时，而你一直没有发现？他看起来在这方面好像应该是挺擅长的，对不对？”

　　Freya扫了一眼摆在洗手盆旁边的那个小脸盆，然后眼睛往上一抬，翻了翻白眼。

　　“我真为你感到羞耻啊，亲爱的！”

　　Mordred又重新出现在诊疗室里。

　　“你真的确定我们以前没有在哪里碰到过吗？五年前，我曾经来这里实习……”

　　“出去！”Freya命令道。

　　Gaius教授看了看手表。

　　“55分钟！你现在可以开始唤醒程序了。”说完，Gaius就离开了手术台。

　　这位神经外科医生向麻醉师点头示意，然后就走出了手术室，看起来他的心情非常糟糕。

　　“他这是怎么了？”Alator感到很奇怪。

　　“这个时候，他应该是很疲倦了。”Alice的声音听起来似乎有点悲伤。

　　护士开始包扎手术创口，Alator开始让Arthur恢复生气。

　　电梯门在急诊室这一层打开了。Gaius穿过走廊，脚步有点匆匆。旁边一间诊疗室里传出来的说话声音引起了他的关注，心里已经有点怀疑的他把头伸到帘子里面，果然看到是Merlin正坐在床上跟Freya聊着天。

　　“你是不是得了健忘症啊？不是跟你说了不准你踏进医院半步吗？该死的！你还没有恢复医生的职权，怎么能够回来呢！”

　　“我这次回来的身份不是医生而是病人。”

　　Gaius望着他，眼神中充满了怀疑。Merlin甚至是略微有点骄傲地把他的脚高高抬到半空中，Freya赶紧向教授汇报说刚刚才给他的脚缝了七针。Gaius低声骂了一句。

　　“为了跟我作对，你可真是什么都敢做啊。”

　　Merlin很想予以反击，但Freya，背朝着教授，瞪圆了眼睛示意他不要再说话。Gaius转身离开了，他的脚步声在走廊里面回响，穿过大堂的时候，他语气威严地告诉门口值班的护士，他现在马上回家，今天晚上无论如何都不要再打搅他了，就算是市长大人在健身的时候撕烂了自己的嘴巴，那他也不管了。

　　“我到底对他做过些什么，他要这样对我？”Merlin的心情难以平静。

　　“他是巴不得天天有你作陪啊！自从把你暂时停职以后，他就好像整个地球都欠了他似的。在我们这里，他看到每个人都会不高兴，只有你除外。”

　　“啊哈，如果是这样的话，那我还是少一点跟他作对喽，你刚才听到了他是怎么说我的吧？”

　　Freya卷起没用完的绷带，把它摆到了旁边小推车的抽屉里面。

　　“这个嘛，亲爱的，我觉得你这文字游戏还玩得挺漂亮的，大概都可以去吟诗作对了！我已经给你包扎完毕，你现在爱到哪儿去就到哪儿去吧，只是千万别在这家医院里面到处乱蹦跶就行。”

　　“你觉得他是不是已经被送回病房了呢？”

　　“谁？”Freya回答的声音听起来特别假，她顺手关上了医药箱。

　　“Freya！”

　　“我可以去看一看，不过你必须跟我保证，只要我把你需要的‘情报’带回来，你就马上离开这里。”

　　Merlin点了点头表示肯定，Freya走出了诊疗室。

　　Gaius从停车场里面穿过。在距离他的车子还有几米的时候，一阵剧烈的疼痛再次涌了上来。这还是病魔第一次在他动手术的过程中发作。他知道Alice肯定从他脸上的表情猜到了当时在他下腹部如针扎一般的刺痛有多么难受。事实上，他抓紧时间在手术的过程中硬挤出来的那十分钟不仅对病人很关键，对他自己来说，也是就好像救命一样。现在，豆大的汗珠从他的额头一层层渗出来，每往前跨一步，他觉得自己的视线就更模糊一分。口里面突然冒起一股金属的味道。他弯下腰，用手捂住自己的嘴巴。紧接着他就是好一阵咳嗽，血顺着他的手指淌了下来。就只剩下几米的距离了，Gaius心里面在祈祷，但愿停车场的保安没有看到他这个样子。终于，背靠在了车门上，他伸手到口袋里去掏车门的遥控开关。凭着身体里最后仅存的一丝气力，他勉强坐进了驾驶座，在那里等待着这一波苦难过去。一阵天昏地暗，整个世界好像蒙上了一层阴郁的面纱，在他的眼里逐渐消失殆尽。

　　Freya不在这里。Merlin闪身进了走廊，一瘸一拐地朝着更衣室走去。他打开一个柳条筐，顺手拿起上面第一件大褂，然后跟进来的时候一样蹑手蹑脚地走了出去。回到走廊里面，他拉开了一扇医务人员专用的小门，穿过一条上面安有各种管子的狭长通道，出现在这栋大楼另一翼，那是儿科的所在地，从这里，他搭上医院西塔的电梯直抵四楼，接着又沿着相反的方向再次经过技术通道，最后终于来到了神经科的住院部。在307号病房门口，他停下了脚步。

　　Gwaine一下子弹了起来，脸上写满了不安与焦虑。不过，当看到朝他走过来的Freya脸上露出了笑容，他心中悬着的心算是落下了一半。

　　“最糟糕的情况已经过去了。”她说。

　　手术进展得不错，Arthur已经回到自己的病房里面休息了，甚至都不需要留在重症监护室观察。今天晚上出现的状况只是手术后偶发的一次小紊乱，不会有什么严重后果的。如果愿意的话，他明天就可以上去看他。Gwaine倒是情愿待在他的身边守一整夜，可是Freya再次请他放宽心，因为他实在没有任何理由再继续为这个担忧了。况且，她还有他的电话号码，不管发生任何事情，她肯定会通知他的。

　　“那么，你能跟我保证，肯定不会发生任何严重的事情吗？”Gwaine的声音里依然带着一丝焦虑。

　　“来吧，”Percival揽住他的肩膀，“我送你回家吧。”

　　“一切都在掌控之中。”Freya确切地表示，“你还是回去休息一下吧，看你这脸色简直比纸浆还要白，好好睡一觉比什么都强。我会看着他的。”

　　Gwaine一把抓过护士的手，使劲地握着，一边连声道谢，嘴里还不停地说着抱歉。

　　Percival几乎是强行把他拖出医院大门的。

　　Gwaine坐在驾驶位上，很疑惑地望着停在他们旁边的那辆车。

　　“怎么了？”Percival 感到很奇怪。

　　“你看看右边的这个家伙，他好像看起来不是很妥哦。”

　　“我们现在是在医院的停车场里面，而且你又不是医生！你给家里面那条圣伯纳狗装狗粮的小桶这会儿早就已经空了，我们赶紧回家吧。”

　　这辆萨博离开了停车位，在街角转了个弯就消失不见了。

　　

　　Merlin推开门，走进了病房。房间里面十分安静，光线很暗，他几乎看不清当中的情形。Arthur的眼睛微微睁开，他好像是冲着Merlin笑了一下，但很快又睡过去了。

　　Merlin一直走到床脚，就那么看着他，十分地专注。某个句子突然出现在他的脑海之中，他不记得自己成年后有什么时间读过那些优美的散文或诗集，毕竟他的全部时间和精力都用来钻研他的医科书籍了，然而这一句却如此清晰，如此真实地印在某一张书页上，那页纸继而被深深地刻在了他的脑海中，“假如人生只是一段漫长的休眠，唯有人与人之间的爱才能带我们来到梦醒的边缘。”

　　Merlin向前一步走进了阴影里面，他把嘴巴凑到Arthur的耳朵跟前，用很小的声音说道：“我今天做了一个很奇怪的梦。醒过来以后，我还一直想着能不能回到梦里面，我不知道这是为了什么，也不知道怎么办才好。我好想再看到你，就在你的梦里面。”

　　他在Arthur额头印下了一个吻，然后转身离开，房间门在他的身后缓缓关闭。

 

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。这个故事更像是一次改写，会出的比较快~

　　太阳在Portsmouth港湾升起。Gaius走进厨房，Alice早已经在那里。她坐在台子前面，拿起咖啡壶，倒了两杯咖啡。

　　“你昨天晚上很晚才回来？”Alice问他。

　　“有工作要做。”

　　“可是你比我还早离开医院啊？”

　　“我还到其他地方去办了点事。”

　　Alice转过身望着他，两眼通红：“我跟你一样，我也会感到害怕，可是你永远也看不出来，因为你只想到你自己的问题，你以为，你要是死了我还活着，我心里不会担心害怕吗？”

　　老教授从高脚圆凳上站起来，伸出手把Alice拥在了怀中：“对不起，我还真的从来没有想到，原来死亡是一件那么困难的事。”

　　“你这一辈子都在跟死亡打交道啊。”

　　“那是别人的死亡，而不是我自己的。”

　　Alice把她爱人的脸颊捧在自己的手心，然后他的双唇就印在了她的脸上。

　　“我只是想求你至少不要放弃，努力争取把时间往后推一推，18个月也好，一年也罢，现在我还没准备好。”

　　“不瞒你说，我也还没准备好。”

　　“那还是接受治疗吧。”

　　老教授走到窗户跟前。太阳已经在山丘后面冉冉升起。他深深地吸了一口气。“只要Merlin准备好了，我就辞职。我们一起去London，在那里有个我的老朋友，他很想让我在他那里接受治疗。就当是试一下吧。”

　　“真的？”Alice的眼泪唰地一下淌了下来。

　　“没错，我的确是经常搞得你很烦，不过，我可从来也没有对你撒过谎！”

　　“为什么不现在就去呢？我们明天就可以出发。”

　　“我跟你讲了，要等Merlin准备好啊。我是很愿意放下我的这些工作，但总不能就这样拍屁股走人撒手不管吧！好吧，现在你还不给我做切片面包吗？”

　　

　　Gwaine开车来到Percival公寓楼下，把车随便齐着线停了下来，然后下车，飞快地绕到了车的另一边。他紧贴着车边，却没让他打开车门。Percival望着他，根本不明白这又是在玩什么把戏。而Gwaine则敲了敲车窗，示意他摇下窗户的玻璃。

　　“我的这辆车就留给你了。我自己拦一辆的士回医院去。在钥匙包里有我家房门的钥匙，你留着吧，归你了。我的衣服口袋里面还有另外一把呢。”

　　Percival看着他，有些搞不清状况。

　　“好吧，我得承认这招看起来是有点傻，不过我的确很希望我们能够在一起待更长的时间，”Gwaine继续说道，“嗯总之，我觉得吧，每天晚上都在一起也蛮好的。不过，既然现在钥匙在你的手里面，那你就按照自己的意愿来做决定吧。”

　　“是，你说得对，这招的确是挺傻的。”Percival说。

　　“我知道。这个礼拜，我简直死掉了太多脑细胞。”

　　“其实也没有你想的那么傻。”

　　“这可真是个好消息。”

　　“不过，我想我还是应该跟你一起去。”

　　“不，你这样会让Arthur感到难为情的，他不喜欢别人为他担心，也不喜欢别人看到他糟糕的样子，你给他发条笑脸信息就可以了。”

　　“好吧，你赶快去吧，再不走，等他醒来的时候就看不到你了。”

　　Gwaine把身子探进了车里。

　　“要注意小心点，这辆车很容易坏的，特别是离合器。”

　　他满怀激情地抱了Percival一下，转身朝着街口的方向跑开了。很快，一辆的士就载着他奔向了Portsmouth St James医院。等一下，他要告诉Arthur自己刚刚干了什么，可以想见，这位老伙计一定会把自己那辆老福特车借给他的。

　　

　　Merlin是被自己脑袋里面像“风炮机”一样突突突一下又一下的冲击波给震醒的。他感到自己的脚好疼，真的太难忍了，干脆拆开纱布查看伤口的情况。

　　“该死的！”伤口正在往外渗着液体，“可不就只差这个了嘛！”

　　他站起来，一瘸一拐地向卫生间走去，然后拉开药箱，打开一瓶消炎液，整个浇到了脚踝上。这一下实在是太痛了，装着酒精的药瓶直接从他的手中滚到了浴缸里。Merlin自己很清楚，就这么简单地处理一下根本就解决不了问题，必须重新彻底地清理患处，同时接受抗生素治疗。伤口感染到这种程度是有可能会引起严重后果的。他穿好了衣服，又打电话到出租车公司，以他目前这种状况，自己开车显然是不合适了。

　　十分钟过后，他来到了医院，拖着伤脚走进了一楼的大堂。有一位已经在这里等了两个多小时的病人非常激烈地表示抗议，要求他像其他人那样排队。于是，他向他亮出自己的工作牌，然后就跨进了通往诊疗室的玻璃门。

　　“你跑到这里来干什么？”Freya一见到他就问，“如果Gaius看到你……”

　　“你来帮我看看，我都快疼死了。”

　　“既然你都会抱怨了，那看来情况是很糟糕喽，要不你坐到轮椅上来吧。”

　　“也别太夸张了，有哪间诊疗室是空的吗？”

　　“3号！你动作快点，我在这里已经待了26个小时了，现在我都不知道自己为什么还能站起来。”

　　“昨天晚上你没能休息一下吗？”

　　“也就是在天亮之前眯了几分钟吧。”

　　Freya让他坐到病床上，然后解开绷带查看伤口。

　　“你是怎么搞的，伤口竟然这么快就感染了？”

　　护士长准备好了利多卡因针管。等到局部麻醉药发生效用，Merlin感到没那么疼了，Freya就开始动手挑开伤口已经结疤的边缘部分，对皮下组织进行深度清理，然后又去拿了一个新的缝合包过来。

　　“你是自己来缝呢，还是觉得可以我来呢？”

　　“你来吧，不过，先给我安一个导流管，我这可再也经不起任何风险了。”

　　“肯定会留下一大块伤疤了，很抱歉。”

　　“多一个也不多，少一个也不少！”

　　当护士开始动手的时候，Merlin忍不住把床单死死地拽在了手心里。Freya转过身去准备其他东西，Merlin赶紧利用这个机会向她提出了在自己心中萦绕已久的那个问题。

　　“他怎么样了？”

　　“他醒过来的时候状态蛮好的。这家伙前一天晚上差点就死了，结果他醒过来唯一感兴趣的事情竟然是什么时候可以从这里出去。我敢跟你打赌，在我们这里还真是总免不了会有那么几个怪人！”

　　“绷带别扎那么紧。”

　　“我可以在力所能及的范围内为你办事，可是你啊，我可不会允许你到楼上去！”

　　“就算是我在走廊里迷路了也不行吗？”

　　“Merlin，别干蠢事！你这是在玩火。再过几个月，你就可以转正了，千万不要在这个时候把一切都给毁了！”

　　“我昨天晚上一直是在想着他，而且，那种感觉好奇怪。”

　　“嗯，那你就再像这样子在心里面想一个礼拜吧，下个礼拜天你就能去看他了。当然，前提是他周六就可以办理出院手续。他又不是你心里面那个‘歌剧魅影’，这个人有身份，有地址，还有电话，你如果想再看到他，只要等他出院以后打电话给他就行了！不过，Merlin，你才见过他几次？除去你诊疗，做手术，昨天偷跑过来，你跟他还见过面过吗？你跟他一共说过几句话？你该不会这样就把他看上了吧？”

　　“他完全就是我的‘完美先生’！”Merlin说这话的时候还有些不好意思。

　　Freya双手捧起他的脸颊看着他，看得非常仔细。

　　“哎，我说，告诉我，你这该不是真的要对我倾诉什么情感问题吧？我以前还从来没听过你讲话这么温柔呢！”

　　Merlin一把推开了Freya的手。

　　“我也不知道我这是怎么了，就是想看到他，想自己过来确认一下他的情况还好不好。嗯，他毕竟是我的病人！”

　　“我嘛，对于你现在这个状况，我倒是有那么一点点概念，要不要我来给你解释解释？”

　　“别再嘲笑我了，事情没那么简单！”

　　Freya忍不住大笑了起来。

　　“我不是在开玩笑，其实这事还真的挺难弄的，好吧，我要走了，滚回去睡觉。你可别干傻事。”

　　她拿过一块夹板，搁在了Merlin的脚下。

　　“装上这个你就能走路了。到中心药房去找你的抗生素吧。衣橱里面有一对拐杖。”

　　Freya在帘子后面消失了，但很快她的脸又露了出来。

　　“你可别又在这家医院里面找不着北，我提醒一下你，中心药房是在地下一层，不要跟神经科搞混了，同一部电梯可以到这两个地方！”

　　Merlin听着她的脚步声渐渐在走廊里走远了。

　　

　　Gwaine守在Arthur的床边。他打开一个袋子，里面装满了羊角面包，还有提子面包。

　　“趁我不在这里的时候又回到手术室去，这可真是有够差劲的呢。我希望这一次他们就算没有我帮忙也能把事情处理好！今天早上你感觉怎么样啊？”

　　“感觉很好啊，只不过我现在是真的受够了，不想再待在这里了。你呢，你的脸色看起来不太好。”

　　“还不是因为你，我昨天晚上过得糟糕透了。”

　　Merlin从柜台上拿起处方笺，给自己开了一剂强力抗生素，然后在处方单上签下名，递给了药房里面的工作人员。

　　“你这可真是大手笔啊，这是要治疗败血症吗？”

　　“我那有匹大种马发高烧了！”

　　“这个剂量的药只要一用下去，它天黑之前就能够四脚着地站起来！”　　

　　工作人员闪身消失在药架子后面，过了一阵子，她手里拿着一个药瓶走了回来。

　　“你还是温柔一点吧，我挺喜欢动物的，这么大的剂量下去，就算是大种马恐怕也顶不住吧。”

　　Merlin没有回答，他接过药瓶，转身向电梯走去。在电梯里面，他犹豫了一会儿，最终摁下了通往三楼的按键。来到一楼的时候，电梯门打开，一位技工走了进来，手里推着一台脑电图记录仪，显示屏上缠着一道黄色的塑料胶带。

　　“去几楼？”Merlin问道。

　　“神经科！”

　　“机器坏了吗？”

　　“现在的机器的确是越来越精密，但与此同时也越来越让人搞不懂了。比如说这个吧，昨天一晚上，它就把所有的打印纸全用完了，可是打出来的东西却没有一个人能看得懂。它记录下来的好像已经不再是什么人脑活动的情况，简直就是一整个配电站输出的全部电路动向。维修部的同事研究了整整三个小时，最后得出的结论是，这台机子完全没有问题！可能是遇到了电波干扰吧。”

　　“你昨天晚上干什么了？”Arthur问。

　　“你还真有点八卦哈，昨天晚上有一位老好人陪我吃饭。”

　　Arthur望着他的好友，就好像是在审犯人一样。

　　“是Percy。”Gwaine坦白交代。

　　“你们后来又见面了？”

　　“可以这么说吧。”

　　“你的声音听起来好奇怪。”

　　“我担心自己又犯傻了。”

　　“怎么说？”

　　“我把家里面的钥匙给了他。”

　　Arthur的脸上露出了喜色，他甚至想伸手去逗一下Gwaine，可是他的好友却站起身，立在窗户跟前，忧心忡忡的样子。

　　“你这就已经开始后悔了？”

　　“我担心我这样会吓着他，或许我是太着急了一点。”

　　“你真的愿意向前迈进？”

　　“这也不是不可能的事。”

　　“如果是这样的话，那你就按照自己的直觉去做吧。你迈出了这一步是因为你心里面有这个欲望，而他也肯定能够感受到这一点。把自己的情感跟其他人分享，这并没有错，相信我吧。”

　　“所以，你真的不会觉得我做错了吗？”

　　Arthur的脸上写满了希望：“我以前还从来没见过你像现在这个样子，你没有任何理由为此而感到担心！”

　　“他还没给我打电话呢。”

　　“多长时间了？”

　　Gwaine看了看手表。“两个小时吧。”

　　“就这么一会儿工夫？看来你可真是着了魔啊！给他一点时间，让他好好回味一下你这个举动背后蕴含的意义吧，另外他肯定还要花点时间仔细想想，我估计他现在还分不清是不是在做梦呢，刚刚他的美梦居然成真了。”

　　“嗯，好吧，你就继续装你的情场高手吧，不过我倒是挺乐意看你这么卖弄的。也不知道到底是怎么了，我现在一阵发热又一阵发冷，手心不停淌汗，肚子有点不舒服，口里面还很干。”

　　“你这是坠入爱河啦！”

　　“我就知道我天生不是这块料，你瞧，我这什么毛病都出来了。”

　　“你就等着吧，接下来还会有其他反应，到那时候你就会感到很爽了。”

　　一位医生从病房的玻璃窗前走过。Gwaine瞪圆了眼睛。

　　“我打搅你们了吗？”走进病房的是Merlin。

　　“没有啊。”Gwaine说。

　　他表示自己正好想去买一杯咖啡，顺便还问Arthur是不是也想来一杯，还没等Arthur开口，Merlin已经抢先回答说他刚做完手术，最好就不要了。于是，Gwaine闪身告退了。

　　“你受伤了吗？”Arthur看起来很担心。

　　“一时犯傻，出了点意外。”Merlin伸手把挂在床脚的住院记录单拿了下来。

　　Arthur看着他脚上的夹板。

　　“到底发生了什么事情？”

　　“在吃螃蟹大会上有点不良反应！”

　　“然后就能把脚伤成这个样子？”

　　“这也就是割破了皮有点严重而已。”

　　“它们是用钳子夹了你吗？”

　　“所以，我刚才跟你讲的这个，你完全没有概念，对吗？”

　　“的确不是很明白，不过如果你可以跟我再讲多一点的话……”

　　“那你呢，昨天晚上过得怎么样？”

　　“挺混乱的。”

　　“你昨天离开过病床吗？”Merlin心里依然充满希望。

　　“我其实一直窝在这床上，看起来好像是脑子有点烧过头了，所以他们赶紧把我抬到了上面的手术室。”

　　Merlin仔仔细细地端详着他。

　　“这是怎么了？”Arthur问，“你的样子看起来好奇怪。”

　　“不，没什么，没必要说，很傻的。”

　　“是我的检查结果有问题吗？”

　　“不是的，你放心吧，跟这个完全没关系。”他的声音听起来很温柔。

　　“那么，究竟是什么事情？”

　　Merlin靠在了病床的栏杆上。

　　“你完全不记得……”

　　“什么？”Arthur打断了他的话，看起来焦虑不安的样子。

　　“还是算了吧，这真的很荒唐，根本就是一点意义都没有。”

　　“还是告诉我吧！”Arthur始终在坚持。

　　Merlin向窗户走了过去。

　　“我以前从来都不喝酒，而这一次，我想可能是我这一辈子喝得最厉害的了。”

　　Arthur没有说话，只是注视着他。

　　Merlin转过身来，心里的话仿佛从喉咙里面一下子跳了出来，脱口而出，抓都抓不住。

　　“我想告诉你的事情恐怕一时半会儿没那么容易弄明白……”

　　一个女人走进了病房，手里捧着一大束花，正好遮住了她的脸。她把花摆在旁边的滑轮小桌子上，然后径直走到了病床跟前。

　　“上帝啊，我都快担心死了！”Guinevere一把抱住了Arthur。

　　Merlin看到这个女人在左手的无名指上戴着一枚钻戒。

　　“这可真荒谬啊，”Merlin低声说，仿佛在喃喃自语，“我就是想来看看你怎么样了，那我走了，让你跟你的未婚妻待一会儿吧。”

　　Guinevere抱得Arthur更紧了，还伸出手去摸他的脸。

　　“你知道吗，在有些国家，如果有人救了你的命，那你这一辈子就都属于这个人了！”

　　“Guinevere，你都快要把我憋死了。”

　　年轻的女人感到有点不好意思，于是松开了她的双臂。她站起来，整理了一下自己的裙子。Arthur赶紧抬头找Merlin，但他早已不在房间里面了。

　　Gwaine沿着走廊往回走，远远地就看见Merlin正在向他走来。两个人碰头的时候，Gwaine冲着他露出了一副会心的笑容，可是他却眼睛直直看着前方没有任何的反应。Gwaine耸了耸肩膀，继续走到了Arthur的病房门口。他看到Guinevere就坐在窗户边的椅子上时，简直都不敢相信自己的眼睛。

　　“你好啊，Gwaine。”Guinevere在跟他打招呼。

　　“我的上帝啊！”Gwaine惊得连手中的咖啡都掉到了地上。

　　他弯下腰捡起了装咖啡的纸杯。

　　“这可真是祸不单行呢。”他直起身子的时候说了一句。

　　“这话听起来怎么这么不像好话啊？”Guinevere说话的声音紧绷绷的。

　　“如果是教养好的话，我想我应该回答说：‘这是好话啊。’不过，你知道我的，我就是一个粗人！”

　　Guinevere从椅子上站了起来，一脸的不快，眼睛死死盯着Arthur。

　　“你呢，就这么一句话也不说？”

　　“Guinevere，我还真有点纳闷，你是不是总会给我带来霉运啊！”

　　Guinevere又拿起了那束花，气冲冲地离开病房，摔门而去。

　　“现在呢，你有什么打算？”Gwaine接着说道。

　　“我想尽早离开这里！”

　　Gwaine开始在房间里面转圈圈。

　　“你这是怎么了？”

　　“我恨我自己啊。”Gwaine表示。

　　“恨什么？”

　　“恨我自己用了这么久的时间才明白过来……”

　　话没说完，Gwaine又开始在Arthur的病房里打转转了。

　　“我得为自己说两句，你知道的，我从来没有见过你们两个真正地在一起，嗯，我的意思是，我就没见过你们两个在同一时间同时保持清醒的样子。你们之间的这种状况毕竟还是有点复杂的，对不对？”

　　可是，当他透过玻璃窗看到他们两个人在病房里面的情形，Gwaine终于明白了过来：甚至可能连他们自己都没有意识到——Arthur和Merlin只有在一起，他们的世界才会是完整的，这已经再明显不过了。

　　“所以，我也不知道你应该怎么办，不过，无论你打算干什么，总之就是不要错过他就对了。”

　　“那你觉得我能跟他说什么呢？告诉他，我们曾经如此相爱，甚至都打算共同规划接下来的人生每一步，可是现在，他却一点也不记得，完全想不起来了？！”

　　“还不如告诉他，你为了使他不受伤害，跑到大西洋的另一边去建了一个摩天大楼，又跑到英吉利海峡的另一头建了个博物馆，而自己心心念念放不下的还是他的身影；然后又大老远地从那边跑回来，心中始终没有改变的依然是那一份为他疯狂的爱恋。”

　　Arthur的喉咙一阵发紧，对于好友的这一番话，他一个字也回答不出来。而Gwaine的声音则继续在这家医院的病房里越来越大声地回响。

　　“你整天连做梦都在想着这个家伙，结果现在连我也都跟着你走进了梦里。有一天你曾经对我说过：‘就在你绞尽脑汁算来算去，不停地分析各种支持和反对理由的同时，生活还在继续，而你却什么事都还没有做成，所以你应该快点思考快点做决定。’正是由于想到你这句话，我才会那么快就把家里的钥匙给了Percy。他还没给我打电话，但是，我这一辈子到现在还从来没有感觉到这么轻松呢。你也应该是这样子，我的老伙计。可千万不要还没有在真正现实的生活中好好跟人家爱过，就早早地下决断拒绝人家啊。”

　　“Gwaine，我现在是陷进了死胡同里面。既不可能永远带着谎言留在他身边，又不能够告诉他所有这一切真实发生的事情……像这样左右为难的事情，我还可以列出一大长串！这个世界好奇怪，有的时候，有些事情，很难知道真相，知道了也恐怕很难相信，结果呢，谁要是说出真相反而容易招人不待见，往往会成为被发泄的对象。”

　　Gwaine朝床边走了两步。

　　“也就是说，你其实是不敢去跟Merlin说他姨妈的事。我的老伙计，还记得当年Igraine曾经讲过的话吗：要想实现梦想，与其做什么完美计划，还不如马上开始行动，去拼、去奋斗。”

　　Gwaine站起来向门口走去。到了门口，他单膝跪下，嘴角带着一丝狡黠的微笑，大声地开始朗诵。

　　如果爱情要靠希望来维系，那一旦希望之光泯灭，爱情之花也必将凋零。晚安，唐罗德里格！（《唐罗德里格》是阿根廷作曲家希纳斯特拉创作的歌剧，1966年首演时由著名男高音多明戈担任主角。引文部分为该歌剧中的台词。）

　　说完以后，他就从Arthur的房间告退了。

　　Gwaine伸手到口袋里面去掏汽车钥匙，却只翻出了自己的手机。屏幕上有个小信封的标志在闪烁，那是Percy发来的短信，里面只有简单的一句话：“需要我准备什么吗？”Gwaine抬头望了望天，高兴得笑了出来。

　　“什么事让你这么高兴？”说话的是Merlin，他正好在门口等的士。

　　“我的车借给别人啦！”Gwaine跟他开玩笑。

　　“你早餐是想吃燕麦片还是玉米片啊？”他也跟着笑了起来。

　　“早餐？现在差不多午餐时间都错过啦！”

　　Merlin耸耸肩，“瞧，我们急诊科医生最强壮的大概就是胃吧。”

　　一辆出租公司的黄色车在他们面前停了下来，Merlin拉开车门，示意Gwaine上车。

　　“我捎你一段！”

　　Gwaine上车坐到了他的旁边。“Osborne Rd！”他对司机说。

　　“你住在这条街上？”Merlin问他。

　　“我不是，你是！”

　　Merlin看着他，愣住了。Gwaine一副若有所思的样子，嘴里还在咕哝着，声音低得几乎听不见。“他会杀了我的，如果我这么干的话，他会杀了我的！”

　　“如果你干什么？”Merlin接着他的话。

　　“你先把安全带系上。”Gwaine对Merlin说。

　　Merlin盯着他看，越来越感到惊讶。Gwaine又迟疑了好几秒钟，然后深吸一口气，终于靠近了Merlin说话。

　　“首先要澄清一下，那个带着乱七八糟的花到病房里面来看Arthur的神经病疯女人，其实是他的一位前女友，前得不能再前，简直属于史前年代那种。总之呢，这个人的存在从头到尾就是一个错误！”

　　“然后呢？”

　　“不能说了，如果我接着往下讲，他真的会把我大卸八块的！”

　　“他真的有这么危险吗，你的这位朋友？”的士司机看起来很操心的样子。

　　“什么乱七八糟的啊？Arthur心肠好得连昆虫都舍不得伤害呢！”Gwaine非常生气。

　　“他真的会这个样子？”这一下又轮到Merlin在问了。

　　“他相信他死去的妈妈转世变成了苍蝇！”

　　“啊！”Merlin把头转到一边，眼睛望向了远方。

　　“我跟你说这个干吗，真是白痴啊。你不会真的以为他是个怪人吧，对不对？”Gwaine的声音里透出一丝不安。

　　“说到这个嘛，”的士司机又来插话了，“上个礼拜，我带孩子们去动物园玩，我儿子对我说，有一只河马长得跟他奶奶简直一模一样。看来，我还得去一趟动物园，再好好看一看。”

　　Gwaine在后视镜里狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

　　“那好吧，该死的，我不管了，还是说出来吧，”他拉住了Merlin的手，“在Battenbury Avenue医院的那辆救护车里，你问过我，我身边是不是有哪个人曾经陷入深度的昏迷，你还记得这个吗？”

　　“是的，记得很清楚。”

　　“那好，就在此时此刻，我说的那个人就坐在我的旁边！现在也该是时候让我来给你讲两件事情了。”

　　的士离开了Portsmouth St James医院，朝着“英吉利海峡高地”社区的方向一路开去。

　　人生命运的转折，有时候也需要那么一点外力的襄助，而这一天，在这方面起到关键作用的是两个男人之间的友情。

　　Gwaine告诉Merlin，那是在一个夏天的晚上，他化装成一位救护车司机，Arthur扮作一名医生，两人搞了一辆旧的救护车，到医院去把一个长期处于植物人状态而且即将被安乐死的病人偷偷带了出来。

　　城市的景色在车窗的外面一一闪过。开着车的出租车司机时不时地在后视镜里看看他们，眼神很是复杂。

　　Merlin坐在那里静静地听着Gwaine讲故事，一句话也没有打断他。

　　其实，Gwaine并不算是真的完全泄露了他朋友的秘密。因为Merlin现在虽然搞清楚了那个在他昏迷时一直守在身边的男人是谁，但他却始终不知道，当他处于植物人状态的时候，他和Arthur，到底一起经历了些什么。

　　“停车！”Merlin的声音在颤抖。

　　“现在？”司机一脸的茫然。

　　“我感到很不舒服。”

　　出租车突然偏离了原来的方向，伴随着尖锐刺耳的轮胎摩擦声，猛地一下停在了路旁。Merlin拉开车门，一瘸一拐地朝人行道边上的一块正方形草坪走去。

　　他弯下了腰，竭力抑制着一股股翻涌着想要呕吐的冲动。他的脸上就好像被针扎似的一阵阵刺痛，明明感到身体里里外外直发烫，却不由自主地浑身打着冷颤，然后又接着犯起了恶心，难受到几乎不能呼吸。他感觉自己的两块眼皮好重好重，周围的声音轻飘飘地传来，好像很远很远的样子，两边膝盖直往下沉，整个身子摇摇晃晃。出租车司机和Gwaine赶忙冲上前去，却没来得及扶住他。他双膝跪在了草丛上，头埋在两个手心里，然后就这样昏了过去。

 

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔Marc Levy（马克·李维）《假如这是真的》AU  
> ♔这是个非常浪漫的故事，想分享给大家。共27章完结，这个故事更像是一次改写，下一篇完结。期待大家留言~

　　“赶紧打电话喊救护车吧！”Gwaine一副惊慌失措的样子。

　　“交给我来处理吧，我考过救生员证，可以给他做人工呼吸！”出租车司机的语气非常坚定。

　　“我可是先把丑话说在前面！你要是敢把你那肥得流油的嘴巴凑到这个小伙子面前，信不信我当场就把你打死啊！”

　　“我这么说只不过是想要帮忙嘛。”出租车司机面有愠色地回答。

　　Gwaine在Merlin旁边跪下，伸出手轻轻地拍打着他的脸颊。

　　“Emrys医生？”Gwaine轻声呼唤着。

　　“好嘛！像你这个样子，要想把他弄醒恐怕会比登天还难！”出租车司机咕哝着说。

　　“你这家伙，你还是去跟你家里那个像大河马一样的奶奶搞人工呼吸吧，就当我不存在好了！”

　　Gwaine把双手搁在Merlin的下巴上面，然后使出浑身力气在他牙床骨正中间的位置摁下去。

　　“你这是在搞什么鬼啊？再这么弄下去，他的下颌骨都要被你搞掉了！”

　　“我非常清楚我自己在干什么！”Gwaine大吼了起来，“我就是外科医生，临时工！”

　　Merlin终于睁开了眼睛。Gwaine挑衅地瞪着出租车司机，眼神里与其说是带着愤怒，倒不如说更多的是对自己的满意。

　　两个人扶着Merlin重新回到了出租车里。他的脸上终于恢复了几分颜色，于是他打开车窗，深深地吸了一大口气。

　　“真不好意思，我现在感觉好多了。”

　　“我不应该跟你讲这些的，对不对？”Gwaine有些焦虑不安。

　　“如果你还有什么想要跟我讲的，你看都已经这样了……来吧，你现在就全部都讲出来吧！”

　　“我想我已经讲完了。”

　　当出租车转进Osborne Rd的时候，Merlin开始问Gwaine，Arthur的动机是什么，他为什么要为自己冒那么大的风险。

　　“这是个秘密，我不能说！他要是知道我今天跟你聊了这些的话，我都不知道他会把我浸在水里面淹死呢，还是活活放到火上面烤死……你总不至于还想要让我自己去买个盒子来装自己的骨灰吧！”

　　“至于我嘛，我倒是觉得他这么做是出于对你的一片痴情。”出租车司机对后排两位乘客的谈话是越来越感兴趣了。

　　车子终于停在了Merlin家楼下，司机转过身来说：

　　“如果你们愿意的话，我可以带你们绕着这一大片房子再兜几圈，不计费。你们继续说嘛，说完这个事，要聊其他话题的时候再下车好了！”

　　Merlin弯下腰，从Gwaine身前伸手过去拉开了他那一侧的车门。Gwaine看着他，一脸的错愕。

　　“住在这里的是你，不是我啊。”

　　“我知道，”Merlin说，“不过，现在要下车的那个人应该是你，因为我改变了主意，还要坐车去另一个地方。”

　　“你这是要去哪里？”Gwaine下车的时候有些惴惴不安地问道。

　　“现在，我问一个问题，你只需要回答是或不是。”

　　Gwaine点了点头。

　　“昨天晚上跟你在一起的人是不是叫Percival？”

　　“是。等下……”

　　话没说完，车窗就摇了上去，出租车沿着Osborne Rd一路开走，一直到看不见踪影。

　　“好吧，现在该我了，我能知道我们这是要去哪里吗？”司机在问。

　　“从哪里来就回哪里去。”Merlin如是回答。

　　

　　Finna小姐把Aithusa藏在她的手袋里，穿过了医院的大堂。就这样神不知鬼不觉地，小狗跟着她进了病房，然后坐到了Arthur的膝盖上面。挂在墙上的电视屏幕里，郝思嘉（玛格丽特·米切尔名著《飘》（即《乱世佳人》）的女主角，也译作斯嘉丽·奥哈拉。）正从一个长长的阶梯上走下来，看得Arthur床上的Aithusa直摇尾巴。可是，当白瑞德（《乱世佳人》的男主角，也译作瑞德·巴特勒。）走进屋子，靠近郝思嘉小姐的时候，小狗却突然前爪离地立了起来，同时嘴里不停地低声嚎叫。

　　“我还从来没见过它这个样子。”Arthur望着Aithusa表示。

　　“是的，我也感到很吃惊，看来，它是一点也不喜欢这个男人啊！”Finna回应道。

　　电视里的郝思嘉正一脸不信任地盯着白瑞德看，就在这个时候，电话铃声响了起来。Arthur拿起听筒，但视线却一下也没有离开电视里正在播放的电影。

　　“我打搅你了吗？”Gwaine的声音好像在颤抖。

　　“不好意思啊，我现在暂时不能跟你聊，医生在这里呢，等一会儿我打给你！”

　　说完，Arthur就挂了电话，只剩下电话那一头的Gwaine一个人孤零零地站在Osborne Rd上。

　　“哎呀，该死的！”Gwaine沿着Osborne Rd继续往前走，双手插在了口袋里。

　　那部拿过十项奥斯卡大奖的电影终于放完了。Finna小姐让Aithusa又再钻到了她的袋子里，然后跟Arthur保证，她一定会很快再来看他的。

　　“你就别费这个心了，我过不了几天就能从这里出去了。”

　　从Arthur那里离开的时候，Finna在走廊里遇到了一位年轻医生，他从相反的方向走来，看起来好熟悉啊，究竟在哪里见过他呢？

　　“还好吗？”Merlin站在床脚的位置问他，“我坐在这张椅子上可以吗，你没意见吧？”他的声音听起来有点硬梆梆的。

　　“完全没有一点问题啊。”Arthur挺直了身子。

　　“那假如我在这里待15天的话，你也完全没有意见吗？”

　　Arthur看着他，说不出话来。

　　“我刚才坐出租车捎了你的朋友Gwaine一段路，在路上我们两个稍微聊了一下……”

　　“啊？他都跟你说了些什么？”

　　“差不多全都说了！”

　　Arthur的眼睛垂了下去。

　　“很抱歉。”

　　“为什么要抱歉？是因为你救了我的命呢，还是因为你事后当作什么都没有发生过？当我第一次给你看病的时候，你就已经认出我来了，对不对？告诉我，你该不会是每个礼拜都要掳走一个病人，以至于人多到都不记得我长什么样了吧？”

　　“我从来也没有忘记你。”

　　Merlin抬起了双手。

　　“现在，你必须告诉我，你所做的这一切，都是为了什么？”

　　“为了不让他们对你执行安乐死！”

　　“这个我已经知道了，你那位老兄不肯告诉我剩下的事情！”

　　“剩下的什么事情？”

　　“为什么是我？你为什么要为一个陌生人冒那么大的风险？”

　　“你不也同样为我而这么做了吗？对不对？”

　　“可你是我的病人啊，该死的！我又是你的什么人呢？”

　　Arthur没有回答。

　　Merlin走到窗户旁边。下面的花园里，一位园丁正在用耙子把林荫道耙平。他猛地一下转过身来，心中的愤怒全都明明白白地写在了脸上。

　　“相互信任，是这个世界上最宝贵的东西，但同时也是最脆弱最容易破碎的。如果没有人与人之间的互信，那一切都绝无可能。偏偏在我的身边，居然没有一个人愿意跟我坦诚相待！而如果你也是这个样子的话，那我们之间也就没有什么好谈的了。无论什么东西，要是建立在谎言的基础之上，最终肯定是无法维持下去的。”

　　“我知道，只不过，我这样是有理由的。”

　　“我倒是愿意尊重你所谓的理由，可是，你的这些理由同样也跟我有关系，难道不是吗？这也太过分了，不管怎么说，你绑架的那个人就是我啊！”

　　“你也是啊，你不也把我给绑架了吗？我们之间算是扯平了吧！”

　　Merlin怒气冲冲地盯着他，向门口的方向走去。在离开病房的一瞬间，他转过身，毅然决然地对Arthur说了一句：

　　“我喜欢你，傻瓜！”

　　说完，他就摔门而去。Arthur听着他的脚步声越来越远，然后电话铃又响了起来。

　　“现在呢，讲话方便了吗？”电话那一头还是Gwaine的声音。

　　“你这是有什么事要对我说吗？”

　　“你听了肯定要笑的，我想我可能又干了一件蠢事。”

　　“你刚说的这句话去掉前半句就对了，他刚刚才从我这里走出去。”

　　在电话里，Arthur可以听到那一头的Gwaine正在喘着气，好半天都没有说话，大概是不知道该说什么好了。

　　“你恨我吗？”

　　“Percival打电话给你了吗？”Arthur并没有回答他的问题。

　　“今天晚上我会跟他一起吃饭。”Gwaine有些不好意思地小声说道。

　　“好啊，那我们就不说了吧。我让你好好准备一下，而你嘛，你也让我好好考虑一下吧。”

　　“那行，就这样吧。”

　　于是，这两位老伙计就各自挂掉了电话。

　　“一切都进展顺利吗？”出租车司机问Merlin。

　　“现在还不好说呢。”

　　“我在这里等你的时候，顺便给我老婆打了个电话，我告诉她今天可能会晚一点回家，接下来的时间，我和我这辆车就全都交给你支配了。所以嘛，我们现在又要到哪里去呢？”

　　Merlin问能不能借他的手机用一下。出租车司机很欢天喜地地答应了。于是，Merlin就拨通了南海公园附近一所公寓的电话。铃声刚响了一下，Nimueh就拿起了听筒。

　　“今天晚上还有牌局吗？”Merlin问他。

　　“嗯。”Nimueh回答。

　　“那就取消了吧，打扮得漂亮一点，今天晚上我带你去餐厅吃饭，一个小时以后我过来接你。”

　　出租车司机在Merlin家门口放下了他。他上去换衣服，而他就在楼下等着他。

　　Merlin穿过客厅，一边走一边脱衣服，任由脱下的衣服就这么滑落在木地板上。Will已经为他修好了渗漏的水管。他走进浴室洗澡，十分小心地把右脚一直搁在淋浴间外面。过了一阵子，他从里面重新出来，一条浴巾缠在腰间，另外一条包住了头发，然后，他拉开了卫生间橱柜的门，嘴里面哼着最喜欢的那首歌《While Your Lips Are Still Red》。挑了一会儿衣服，他最后在穿牛仔裤T恤还是休闲款西装的问题上又纠结了半天，终于决定还是取悦一下他今天晚上邀请共进晚餐的那个人吧，于是他就把自己套进了那套休闲西装里。

　　穿戴完毕，他从客厅的窗口探身出去往下看，那辆的士还一直在街边等着呢。他干脆在沙发上坐了下来，一边想着事情，一边第一次透过房间角落的那个小窗户望出去，欣赏着Portsmouth港湾落日的美景。

　　当出租车在Nimueh家楼下鸣响喇叭的时候，时间已是晚上七点。Merlin的姨妈钻进的士以后，一直望着她的外甥，她已经有好多年没见过外甥打扮成这个样子了。

　　“我能问你一个问题吗？”她把嘴巴凑到他耳朵边说，“为什么这车的计价器上已经跳了这么高？”

　　“待会儿吃饭的时候我再跟你详细解释吧。这出租车的费用我就不跟你争了，我也没带现金，不过晚上这一餐算我的，我来请你。”

　　“但愿我们等下要去的不是快餐店吧！”

　　“悬崖餐厅。”Merlin对出租车司机说出了目的地。

　　

　　Gwaine三步并作两步飞快冲上了他家公寓的楼梯。Percival已经把做好的晚餐全都摆在了桌上。

　　“我这有瓶藏酒，今晚我们一定要贺一贺！”

　　

　　Gaius教授把Alice的行李摆到了“乡村酒店”漂亮迷人的客房里面。到附近的乡村转一转散散心，他们有这个想法也不是一天两天了。在和Alice吃过午饭以后，两人继续上路。真的很应该庆祝一下，就在前一天晚上，Gaius终于写了张条子给Portsmouth St James医院的董事会主席，告诉对方他打算提前几个月退休。而在写给医院急诊室总负责人的另一封信里面，他建议让实习医生Merlin Emrys尽快转正，否则他这位得意弟子如果被另一家医院先下手为强挖走的话，那他一定会感到万分遗憾的。

　　下个礼拜一，Alice和他就将坐上飞机去纽约。而在完成他人生最后的旅程之前，他决定要好好利用自己在Portsmouth仅存的这几天宝贵时光。

　　时钟踏正21点的时候，Tristan开车送Isolde到了警察局第七分局的门口。

　　“我给你准备了一些曲奇，就放在你的袋子里面。”

　　她在他的嘴唇上印下一个吻，然后开门下了车，沿着警察局门前的台阶往上走，Tristan摇下车窗，朝她大声喊了一句：

　　“如果有哪位我的前同事想要知道这么美味的饼干是谁做的的话，你得坚持原则：就算是要打一架，那也最多不过是48小时拘留的事……”

　　Isolde匆匆比了个手势，然后消失在警察局大楼里。Tristan在停车场上又待了一会儿，也不知道是因为退休了呢，还是因为年纪大了，那种孤独的感觉现在是越来越难以忍受了。“或许这两方面的原因都有吧。”他在开车离开的时候自言自语地说。

　　星稀的夜空下，Merlin和Nimueh沿着南海公园遛狗。

　　“今天的晚餐真好吃。我已经有很久没试过吃这么撑了。谢谢你。”Nimueh难得这么开心一回。

　　“我想请你吃饭，为什么不让我买单呢？”

　　“因为你的工资就要花光了，另外，也因为我毕竟还是你的姨妈。”

　　在小游船码头里，一艘艘帆船的吊索随着微风轻轻摆动，嘎吱作响。Nimueh把手中的木棍抛向远方，Kilgharrah马上跟着冲了出去。

　　“今天这是要庆祝什么好消息吗？”

　　“倒也没什么特别的。”Merlin表示。

　　“那为什么要请我吃饭呢？”

　　Merlin停住了脚步，跟他姨妈面对面站着，然后把她的手牵了起来。

　　“你冷吗？”

　　“倒也不特别冷。”Nimueh表示。

　　“如果是处在你的位置上，我也会做出跟你一样的决定；事实上，当时假如有可能的话，我甚至会自己对你提出这样的要求。”

　　“你会对我提什么要求？”

　　“要求你把我安乐死！”

　　Nimueh的双眼瞬间噙满了泪水。

　　“你知道这个有多久了？”

　　“姨妈，我希望你再也不要害怕跟我面对面相处。没错，我们两个的确是各有各的性格，根本就不是同一类人，而且我们曾经经历的人生也是不一样的。不过，尽管我经常会耍一点小脾气，但我从来也没有对你做出怎样的评判，将来也永远不会这样。你是我姨妈，在我的心里面，你就是这样子的存在，你不可能真的取代妈妈的位置，那不是你，也不适合你，同样，也没有任何人能取代你。不管我们之间发生什么事情，你在我心底的位置一直就在那里，一直到我生命的最后一天都不会改变。”

　　Nimueh把外甥拥在怀中，Kilgharrah撒开四条腿飞奔回来，在这两人之间窜来窜去，似乎在说：你们别忘了，这个小家伙在你们的心里面也应该有一个固定的位置呢。

　　“要不要我开车送你回去？”Nimueh一边用手背擦拭着眼角的泪水。

　　“不用了，我一个人回去吧。今晚吃了好多，还是自己走走，消化一下吧。”

　　Merlin转身离去，走了几步又转过来跟他姨妈挥手示意。Kilgharrah犹豫了好一阵子，左看看右看看，终于向自己的主人跑去，嘴巴里还死死地咬着那根棍子不放。Merlin单膝跪下来，用手摸了摸小狗的脑袋，然后在它的耳朵边低声说着话。

　　“跟她去吧，我不想她今天晚上一个人待着。”

　　他抓住棍子的一边，用力抛向他的姨妈。Kilgharrah大叫着又向Nimueh狂奔过去。

　　“Merlin？”

　　“嗯？”

　　“当时所有的人都以为没有希望了，那是个奇迹。”

　　“我知道！”

　　他的姨妈向前走了几步。

　　“你公寓里的那些花，不是我送给你的。”

　　Merlin望着她，有些困惑。Nimueh把手探到口袋里，掏出了一张皱巴巴的小卡片，伸手递给了他的外甥。

　　在纸片的夹缝处，Merlin看到有那么一句话。

　　他笑了起来，跟姨妈拥抱了一下，然后转身走远了。

　　

　　当清晨第一缕阳光洒在海湾上的时候，Arthur醒了过来。他站起身，摸索着来到了走廊里面。他在格子花纹的油毡地毯上挪动着，从黑色的方块跳到白色的方块，又从白色的方块跳到黑色的方块，就好像是一个人在下着无休无止的国际象棋一样。

　　这一层的值班护士离开了自己的位置，迎上前来。Arthur告诉她不用担心，一切都好。她听到Arthur这么说很安心，但还是陪着他一直走回到病房里面。他还得再耐心等几天，到周末的时候应该就可以出院了。

　　护士刚一走开，Arthur就拿起手机，拨了一个号码。

　　Gwaine接了电话。

　　“我打搅你了吗？”

　　“完全没有哈，”Gwaine显然在说着反话，“我甚至不用看表就知道，没有！”

　　“你说得对！”Arthur兴致非常高，“我打算让我们家那幢老房子恢复生机，我们可以铲平外墙，修一修窗子，把地板好好打磨抛光，包括门前回廊里面的木板全部重整一下，你不是跟我讲过有一位工匠手艺不错吗？就让他来帮忙把厨房里的家具水管全都除垢去锈好了，我想整个翻修一遍，就跟以前一样，连门廊前面的吊床也要好好搞一搞。”

　　Gwaine的脑袋暂时离开了话筒，睡眼惺忪的他探头看了看摆在床头柜上的闹钟。

　　“你真的要在凌晨5点45分开会讨论工程维修的问题吗？”

　　“我还打算把花园上面那个停车房的顶棚拾掇一下，然后在花园里再种上玫瑰花，这样那个地方就会重新变得生机勃勃起来啦。”

　　“你是打算此刻马上就开工呢，还是可以稍微等那么一下下？”Gwaine觉得自己越来越抓狂了。

　　“礼拜一你就可以开始做工程预算了。”电话那一头的Arthur依然是那么热情，“然后在一个月之内开始干活，每个周末我都要去现场看一看工程进度，直到一切都完工为止！你来帮我呗？”

　　“我现在继续蒙头睡我的大觉，假如真那么好运能够在梦里面碰到一个木匠的话，我就问他拿一份报价单，然后等醒过来的时候，我再给你打电话，傻帽！”

　　说完，Gwaine就挂了电话。

　　“这是谁啊？”Percival眼睛都没睁问了一句。

　　“一个疯子！”

　　

　　夏日的午后在热浪中无精打采。Merlin把车停在警察专用位的后面，然后下车进了警察局，向值班的警员表示，想要找一位已经退休的警探，他的名字应该叫作Tristan。值班警员用手指了指放在他对面的板凳，接着拿起电话，拨了一个号码。

　　在电话里聊了几分钟以后，他在自己的笔记本上草草记下了一个地址，然后示意Merlin站起来。

　　“喏，接着。”他递过来一张纸，“他在这里等着你。”

　　地址所指的那幢小房子位于这个城市的另一头，在第15大街和第16大街之间。Merlin把车停在了过道里。Tristan正在他家的花园里等着他，两手背在身后，手里拿着一把剪子，还有刚刚剪下来的玫瑰花。

　　“你这是闯了几个红灯啊？”他看了看手表，“我还从来没有试过在这么短的时间里跑完这一段路程，就算是开着警笛也不可能啊。”

　　“这些花真漂亮！”Merlin没有直接回答他的问题。

　　老警官有点不好意思，于是招呼Merlin坐到了花园里的棚架底下。

　　“我能为你做些什么吗？”

　　“你为什么没有逮捕他？”

　　“我是不是错过了什么重要的信息啊？你这个问题，我一点也不明白。”

　　“那个建筑师！我知道是你把我带回医院的。”

　　老警官看了看Merlin，一边做着鬼脸，一边也坐了下来。

　　“你想来点柠檬吗？”

　　“我更想的是你能直接回答我的问题。”

　　“退休只不过两年，整个世界都变了。医生什么时候竟然开始审问起警察来了，这还真是令人长见识呢！”

　　“这个问题的答案就这么难以启齿吗？”

　　“这得取决于你已经知道了多少，以及还有什么是不知道的。”

　　“我几乎什么都知道了！”

　　“那么，你还到这里来干什么？”

　　“我最讨厌‘几乎’这两个字了！”

　　“我就知道你一定会对我胃口！等我去拿点饮料，马上就回来。”

　　Tristan把玫瑰放在了厨房的洗碗槽里，解下了身上系着的围裙，从冰箱里取出了两小瓶苏打水，然后在经过走廊里的镜子前面时稍微暂停了一小会儿，把头顶仅剩下的几缕头发拨了拨，也算是整理了一下。

　　“新鲜出炉的饮料！”他一边说着一边坐回到桌子旁边。

　　Merlin对他表示了感谢。

　　“你的姨妈当时没有起诉，所以我没有任何理由把你的那位建筑师铐起来！”

　　“这可是一桩绑架案，政府理应维护受害人的权益，难道不是吗？”Merlin喝下了一大口苏打水。

　　“是的，不过我们遇到了一点小麻烦，这个案子的档案丢失找不到了。你应该也很清楚我们那边的情况了嘛，警察局里面，说实话有时候也挺乱的。”

　　“你就没打算要帮我，对不对？”

　　“你就一直没告诉我你到底是想要了解些什么！”

　　“我想要搞明白到底发生了什么事情。”

　　“唯一可以说清楚的事情是这个家伙救了你的一条命！”

　　“他为什么要这么做？”

　　“能够回答这个问题的不是我而是他。你去问他啊。他可不就在你的手掌心里嘛……这是你的病人啊。”

　　“他什么都不愿意跟我讲。”

　　“我猜，他可能是有理由的。”

　　“那你呢，你不愿意讲的理由是什么？”

　　“跟你一样，医生，我也要保守我们的职业秘密。我觉得，就算是到了退休的时候，你也应该不会违背这方面的誓言吧？”

　　“我就是想知道他的动机是什么。”

　　“救人一命，这个理由难道还不够充分？你每天不都在对陌生人做着同样的事情吗……而这个家伙只不过是试着救了一个人，你总不至于还要为此怨恨他吧！”

　　Merlin终于认输了。

　　他对老警官的这一番接待表示感谢，然后转身向自己的车子走去。Tristan跟了上来。

　　“你还是忘了我刚才那一番道德说教吧，那就是在装高傲呢。实际上我不能把知道的事情说出来，是因为你听了以后一定会觉得我疯掉了。你可是医生，而我只是一个老家伙，我可一点也不想被有关机构当疯子一样关起来。”

　　“别忘了，我也会保守职业秘密！”

　　老警官打量了他一会儿，然后俯身凑到车窗跟前，一五一十地讲述了他这一辈子到现在为止见证过的最疯狂的事情。这个故事发生在某个夏天的午夜，那是Fareham海湾，就在海边的一幢房子里……

　　“嗯，我还能跟你说些什么呢？”Tristan继续往下讲，“那个时候，屋子外面的气温是30摄氏度，其实屋子里面也差不多，而我竟然会瑟瑟发抖。医生啊！你就在我们那个房间旁边，躺在小书房里的床上面，当他跟我讲这个无比离奇、令人难以置信的故事的过程时，我真的感觉到了你的存在，大多数时候是在他的旁边，但偶尔有时候也会过来，就坐在我的旁边。所以，我信了他。当然，那也可能是因为我在心底里其实早已倾向于要相信他。这也不是我第一次重新再想这个事情了。可是，该怎么跟你说呢？这件事改变了我看这个世界的眼光，甚至可以说是稍稍改变了我的人生。所以，就算是你真的要把我当作一个老疯子又如何，那有什么关系呢？”

　　Merlin把手搁在了老警官的手背上。他的脸上光彩照人。

　　“我一样吧，恐怕也是疯掉了。再找一天吧，我保证也会跟你讲一个同样不可思议的故事，这个事就发生在他们开螃蟹节的那一天。”

　　他微笑着对老警官表示感谢，然后，那车就开走，消失在街的尽头了。

　　“他来干吗？”Isolde刚刚出现在屋子的大门口，一副睡眼惺忪的样子。

　　“还不是那桩老案子。”

　　“重启调查了吗？”

　　“是啊，他自个儿在调查呢！来吧，我给你准备早餐。”

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

　　第二天，快中午的时候Gwaine才走进了医院。Arthur已经在病房里穿好衣服等着他了。

　　“怎么拖了这么久啊！”

　　“我在下面都等了一个小时了。听他们说你要等到医生查完房以后才能出来，而医生查房是十点钟，所以，我也不可能到得更早啦。”

　　“他们已经走过去了。”

　　“那个总爱发牢骚的老家伙没来吗？”

　　“没有，动完手术以后我就再也没见过他了。现在我的管床医生是他的一个同事。我们走吧！我再也不能在这里待下去了。”

　　

　　Merlin迈着坚定的步伐穿过楼下的大堂。他把胸牌摆到读卡器上刷了一下，闪身走到了接诊处的柜台后面。Freya从一大摞材料堆里面抬起头来。

　　“Gaius在哪里？”他的语气果敢而坚定。

　　“‘迎难而上’是什么意思我懂，但你现在岂止是迎着上前，简直就是追着过去啊！”

　　“回答我的问题！”

　　“我看到他上办公室去了，他告诉我说要去拿几份文件，很快就会下来。”Merlin谢过了Freya，径直朝着电梯的方向走去。

　　教授坐在他的办公桌后面，正写着一封信。突然有人敲门，他放下了手中的笔，站起来准备去开门。可是，Merlin已经急不可耐地闯了进来。

　　“我记得你好像被禁止进入这家医院，禁令应该还有几天才到期啊，难不成是我自己算错了日子？”教授对他如是说。

　　“一位医生如果向病人撒谎，会受到怎样的惩罚？”

　　“那得看是什么情况，如果这么做是为了病人好呢？”

　　“如果这么做只是为了医生自己的利益呢？”

　　“那我会想办法搞明白这个医生为什么要这么做。”

　　“如果这个病人恰恰是这位医生的学生呢？”

　　“如果是这样的话，那他肯定会失信于人了。在这种情况下，我想我会建议他自己辞职，或者干脆退休吧。”

　　“你为什么要对我隐瞒真相？”

　　“我正在给你写信呢。”

　　“我现在就跟你面对面啊，所以，你直接跟我说了吧！”

　　“你是不是想到了那个当年一直待在你病房里的冒失鬼？我曾经想过这家伙是不是得了早发性痴呆，要不要把他送到精神病院关起来，但最后还是算了，就让他走人不要再回来好了。假如我允许这个人去跟你讲他所谓的那些故事，你为了了解藏在自己心底里的答案，就有可能会要求接受催眠测试！我把你从深度昏迷的困境当中救回来，可不是为了让你又一个人再次陷入那样一种状态。”

　　“全是废话！”Merlin一拳头砸在Gaius教授的书桌上，大声吼了起来，“快把真相说出来！”

　　“你真的想要知道吗，这个真相？我要提醒你一下，真相往往并不是那么动听啊。”

　　“谁不愿意听？”

　　“我啊！那个时候，我还在这家医院里尽力维持着你的生命，而这个人，他却声称要带着你到其他地方去！你的姨妈向我保证说，在你发生事故之前，他并不认识你，可是，当我听到他讲起你的事，从他嘴里吐出的每一个字都让人不得不怀疑，情况会不会根本就不是你姨妈所讲的那个样子。你想知道最疯狂最难以置信的是什么吗？那就是，他讲的那些东西太有说服力了，以至于连我都差一点就相信了那个童话故事。”

　　“可是，如果真的是这样呢？”

　　“问题就在这里，如果这是真的，那绝对超越了我能认知的范围！”

　　“就是为了这个，所以你才一直都在骗我吗？”

　　“我没有骗你，而是在保护你，以免让你去直面这样一个基本上不可能接受得了的所谓真相。”

　　“你实在是低估了我！”

　　“如果真是这样的话，那也肯定是生平头一回，你该不会因为这个而要责备我吧？”

　　“你为什么不能试着去搞明白这到底是怎么一回事？”

　　“哈，这又能有什么好处呢！事实上，一直以来我真正低估的就是我自己。你的日子还长着呢，可是如果真的一心想要去搞明白这个谜一样的事情，那你的职业前途、你这一辈子可能就要全毁在这里面了。我见过好几个原本非常出色的学生，在医学探索这条路上却走得太快，步子迈得太大了，最终的结果就是，他们无一例外全都耗尽了精力，累弯了腰，却毫无进展，一事无成。总有一天你会明白，干我们这一行的，就算是有天赋也好，如果整天只知道挖空心思挑战所谓人类认知的极限，那肯定最后什么也干不出来；相反，如果懂得把握好节奏，不要去动摇既有的道德原则和社会秩序，凭着天赋慢慢探索，这样你就能最终取得成功。”

　　“为什么你要离开呢？”

　　“因为你还要活好长一段日子，而我眼看着马上就要死了。只要把这两个时间放到一起比一比，应该如何选择，答案也就呼之欲出了。”

　　Merlin说不出话了，他望着自己的老师，眼睛里噙满了泪水。

　　“当我求求你了，别在我面前这样！就是因为这个所以我才宁愿给你写信呢。我们两个在一起工作的这些年，感觉真棒。我可不希望自己给你留下的最后印象就是一个只剩下悲伤的糟老头子。”

　　年轻的医生绕到办公桌后面，一把抱住了Gaius。老人抬起双手兀自在空中尴尬地撑了好一阵子，然后，他终于略显笨拙地放下手，也揽住了他的学生，接着在他的耳朵边低声说道：

　　“你就是我的骄傲，就是我这一辈子最大的成功，永远也不要忘记这一点！只要你还在这里，我也就好像是随着你继续生存下去。再过一段时间，你也要开始带学生。我觉得你有这方面的才能和天赋，唯一的障碍或许就是你的个性。不过，随着时间的流逝，这都不是问题！你瞧，我在这方面不就是很好的例子吗？当年我在你这个年纪的时候，你要是能认识我，就该知道我的脾气曾经有多么糟糕了！来吧，现在你就从这里走出去吧，不要回头。没错，我是要为你洒几滴眼泪，但我可不要当着你的面哭出来。”

　　Merlin用尽浑身的力气紧紧抱着他。

　　“没有你我怎么办？我还能跟谁随随便便耍性子发脾气？”他的眼泪还在不停地流。

　　“你不是还有别的搭档吗！刚调回来的Mordred医生就是当你在你遇到车祸后对你进行急救的医生，他将来也会是个出色的医生，等我退休后就会调他来做你的助手，我相信他绝对能顶替我天天受你的气。”

　　“下个礼拜一，你就不在了吗？”

　　“我这还没死呢，不过，我会离开这个地方。我们两个再也不能相见了，但我们还是会经常想起对方的，这个我敢肯定。”

　　“我不知道该怎么感谢你。”

　　“不，”Gaius把他推开了一点，“你应该感谢的是你自己。我教给你的这一切，换另外一个老师也都能教会你，而最终你能否取得跟别人不一样的成就，靠的还是你自己。假如你不像我那样犯那么多错的话，你一定会成为一个伟大的医生。”

　　“你没有任何的过错。”

　　“我还是让Alice等了太久太久，假如我能够更早一点让她进入我的生活，假如我也能够同样地走进她的世界，那我除了是一位医生教授之外，人生或许还能拥有更多的意义。”

　　Gaius转过身背对着他，挥手示意，他也是时候离开这里了。正如说好的那样，Merlin从办公室里走了出去，没有回头。

　　Gwaine开车带着Arthur回家。Finna小姐和她的小狗Aithusa刚刚出现在门口，Gwaine就转身开车奔向办公室。礼拜五这一天，日子总是显得特别短，他手头还有一大堆事情拖着没有做呢。在他离开之前，Arthur请他最后再帮一个忙，那是他这几天连做梦都在想着的事情。

　　“咱们还得瞧瞧你明天早上感觉怎么样。今天晚上我再来看你。现在，赶紧去休息！”

　　“我可不就一直在休息嘛！”

　　“好啊，那就继续休息着吧！”

　　Merlin在自家邮箱里拿出了一个牛皮纸信封，他一边走上楼梯一边撕掉了封口。回到家以后，他把信封打开，里面装着一张大照片，还有一张纸，纸上写着下面这几句话：  
*

　　在我的职业生涯当中，大部分的案子我最终都是在案发现场寻觅到破案线索的。信封里的这张照片，还有地址，就是当年我找到你的时候你在的那幢房子。希望你能为我保密。这一份文件是警方不小心弄丢的……

　　祝你好运。

　　Tristan，

　　一位已经退休的警探

　　另外：这几年你一直没变。  
*

　　Merlin收好信封，看了看表，然后就马上走到壁橱那里去了。在收拾自己行李的时候，他顺便给他姨妈打了一个电话。

　　“这可不是什么好主意，你知道的，上一次你到Fareham去过周末……”

　　“姨妈，我只是想请你帮我再照顾Kilgharrah一段时间。”

　　“你让我保证不要再害怕面对你，可是你却不可能不让我为你而感到担心害怕。小心一点吧，一到那里就给我打电话，让我知道你已经平安到了。”

　　Merlin挂掉电话，又重新回到了衣橱旁边，踮起脚，从上面拿下了更多的旅行箱。接着，他就开始往里面装东西，先是各种衣服……然后还有一大堆其他的物件。

　　Arthur换了身衣服。他手臂挽着Finna，自出院以来第一次到楼下散步。在他们的后面，Aithusa用力扯着拴在脖子上的狗绳，四脚蹬地不愿意往前走。

　　“你把该干的事情干完，然后我们再回去把电影看完！”Finna小姐训斥着她的小狗。

　　

　　公寓的门开了。Will走进客厅，大声叫Merlin的名字，语气几乎是惊恐。

　　Merlin吓得跳了起来。

　　“我没想要吓你的！”

　　Merlin叹了口气。

　　Will望着堆在房间中央的各种箱子。“你这是要出远门吗？”

　　“就只是去度个周末而已。”

　　“需要带这么多行李？”

　　“我要带的只是门口那个小箱子。其他的，全部都是需要你帮我搬走的。”

　　“别告诉我这都是你前任的，他今天还让我替他转达别把他放进黑名单，就算为了让我安静点，你也想想办法吧。”

　　Merlin向他走近一步，双手搁在他的肩膀上。

　　“你曾经跟我讲过，我遇到事故以来就变了。但事实上，你错了。就算在此之前，我其实也已经没那么开心了。和我爸妈的事情有关，但是，也不全是这个问题。我吧，一直在忙着工作，几乎没有时间去想这些。我跟他在一起就是个错误，对双方都不公平。可是，他竟然一点也没有意识到问题的存在，这实在是让我很纳闷呢。”

　　“或许是因为他爱你？”

　　“不，他爱的不是我，而是我们这一层关系。”

　　“能做到这样是不是已经算是不错了呢？”

　　“你瞧，我心目中跟我命中注定的人是绝对不会提出像这样的问题的。另外，这些东西你喜欢什么就拿走吧，剩下的再搬去我姨妈那里。”

　　“你这是要搬家吗？”

　　“还有，我建议你也把他设为黑名单，他就没办法再来烦你了。”

　　Merlin拿起了他的行李，和Will拥抱了一下，然后头也不回地走了。

　　凯旋车的老款英式马达在轰鸣，仪表盘上的指针已经转到了超过四分之一的位置。车库的大门刚刚升起，这辆凯旋车就已经蹿进了Osborne Rd，很快开到路的尽头，一拐弯不见了。与此同时，路边的人行道上，有一只杰克罗素梗犬正蹦蹦跳跳地奔向街心小花园，还有一位男子和一个老妇人，并肩走在法国梧桐树下。

　　

　　当他离开A27号公路的时候，已经是差不多下午4点了。这条路沿着Solent海峡海岸延伸，远远地可以看见海边的悬崖透过薄雾若隐若现，在午后的阳光照耀下，就好像是一长串镶着金边的影子。

　　太阳开始下山的时候，他已经来到了目的地，在这个季节的这个时候，整个城镇里几乎看不到一个人。他把车停在海滩边的停车场上，然后一个人走到防波堤上，孤零零地坐了下来。海平面上翻滚着大团大团的乌云。远远地望过去，夕阳西下之后，天空正在由淡紫色渐渐地变成黑色。

　　夜幕终于降临，他离开防波堤，找到了Fareham附近的旅馆。前台小姐把钥匙递给他，他晚上住的是一个独栋的度假小屋，从那里望出去，整个Fareham海湾的景象一览无遗。Merlin正在收拾行李的时候，天空中突然裂开了几道闪电。他赶紧跑到外面去，把自己的凯旋敞篷车转移到雨棚的下面，然后顶着瓢泼大雨又冲了回来。躲到房间里面以后，他换上一件较厚面料的格子衬衫，点了饭让前台送到房间，最后在电视机前坐了下来。电视台正在播放他最喜欢的电影之一——《Meet Joe Black》。雨点敲打在玻璃上的声音就像是一首催眠曲。等到布拉德·皮特终于在克莱尔·弗兰妮的双唇上印下一吻，他从床上拿过了枕头，紧紧地抱在怀中。

　　雨在清晨的时候停了。外面大花园里的树枝树叶还在淅淅沥沥地往下滴着水，Merlin依旧睡不着。他干脆爬起来，穿上衣服，又在外面套了一件外套，然后走出了屋子。

　　在这个漫漫长夜剩下的最后一点点时间里，一辆凯旋车在夜幕中飞驰，车灯一路照亮着地面上橙色和白色的标志线，经过了好几个在悬崖转角的凹处凿出来的涵洞。远远地，他终于望见了那一块地的边界，于是就把车开进了前面那条硬泥巴夯实压出来的小道。在转过一大个弯之后，他找到一个凹进去的隐蔽角落，把车藏在了一排柏树的后面。下车没走几步路，那个绿色锻铁铸就的大门就已经出现在眼前。他推了推铁栅栏，门关着，挂了一块牌子，上面写着某家Fareham房地产公司的联系方式。Merlin从两扇铁门的中间挤了进去。

　　他放眼打量着周围的景象，到处都是一垄一垄赭色的土堆，上面间或种着几棵意大利五针松或者盐豆木，还有巨杉、石榴树、角豆树，远远看去就好像是一直延伸到了大海里面一样。旁边有一条小路，他沿着台阶往上走，爬到一半的时候，他看出来了，右首那是一块玫瑰花圃残留下来的部分。这个花园应该是荒废了的，不过，在空气中依然弥漫着各种香气混杂的味道，此刻走的每一步，都在唤醒他心中对于往日的回忆。清晨的微风徐徐，园子里的大树稍稍弯下了腰。

　　此刻出现在眼前的正是那一幢百叶窗紧闭的屋子。他向门前的大台阶走去，攀上了一层层石阶，最后在门廊下面停住了脚步。房子的下方，大海似乎想要拍碎岸边的礁石，海浪卷着大团大团的海藻，翻滚着一直送到了松树林带的旁边。海风吹乱了他的头发，他伸出右手把头发往后面捋了一下。

　　然后，他绕着屋子转了一圈，想看看能够从哪里进去。他的手轻轻拂过外墙，手指在一扇百叶窗下摸到了一块木楔子，拈着拿了出来。于是，这个木头板子百叶窗的合页铰链嘎叽作响，慢慢升了上去。

　　Merlin把头顶住里面的玻璃，试图把框格窗抬起来。这有点困难，他继续坚持着，终于轻轻地把插销从卡座里掰了出来，顺着卡槽滑开。接下来，就再也没有什么可以阻止他进到屋子里面去了。

　　进去以后，他把身后的百叶窗和框格窗都重新拉了下来，然后穿过那间小书房，匆匆瞥了一眼里面摆着的那张床，继续往前走了出去。

　　他在走廊里慢慢地往前挪，在两边的墙后面，每一个房间里或许都藏着一个秘密。想到这里，Merlin不禁地问自己，这个突然从心头涌出来的想法，究竟是源自哪一次在医院某间病房里听到的传说呢，还是说可以继续往前追溯到更久远的时候？

　　他走进了厨房，心跳得就更加厉害了。抬眼望望四周，他的眼眶不禁有些湿润。在台子上摆着的那个意大利咖啡壶，看起来是那么熟悉。他犹豫了一会儿，拿起咖啡壶，轻轻地抚摸，然后又重新摆回到台面上。

　　下一道门通往客厅，里面有一架长长的钢琴，静静地躺在黑暗当中。他带着一丝腼腆走上前，坐到小圆凳上，摆在琴键上的手指弹出了《少年维特之烦恼》的《月光曲》最初那几个脆音。然后，他又在地毯上跪下来，伸长了手在地毯表面的毛绒上轻轻抚过。

　　接下来，他又倒回去把每一块地方都再看了一遍，甚至爬到楼上，从一个房间跑到另一个房间。渐渐地，对这栋房子过往的回忆跟他此时此刻在这里看到的情形融为一体，他已经分不清楚自己到底是在梦中还是在记忆里。

　　过了一会儿，他下楼又回到了书房里。看了看那张床，他一步一步地向房间里那个壁柜靠近，然后手伸了过去，在柜子的面上轻轻掠过，把手开始转动，柜门徐徐打开，呈现在他眼前的是一个黑色小箱子，箱子上的两个金属卡锁闪闪发光。

　　Merlin盘腿坐下，拨开锁头，掀起了箱盖。

　　箱子里面装满了各种各样大小不一的物件，有一些信、几张照片、一架用面粉烤制的小飞机、一个橡皮泥做的烟灰缸、一长串贝壳连成的项链、一把银调羹、几双婴儿穿的毛绒鞋，还有一副儿童太阳眼镜。在这一堆东西中间，Merlin找到了一个丽芙纸材质的信封，上面写着他自己的名字。于是，他拿起信封，先是闻了闻信笺，然后把它拆开读了起来。

　　信里面的字一个个映入眼帘，他拿着信的手在不停颤抖，记忆被重新唤醒，往日的片段终于连成了一个完整的故事……

　　他走到床前躺下，头陷在枕头里，一遍又一遍地读着信纸的最后一页，上面是这样写的：

*  
　　……故事的结局就是这样，你虽然失去了一段时光，脸上却有笑容。我仿佛还能听见你的手指在我童年的钢琴上敲出一个个音符。我到处寻找你的身影，甚至是在另一个空间，在想象的世界里。不管身在何方，只有找到了你，我才能在你的注视下进入梦乡。你拥有我，我拥有你，合二为一，我们共同做出了爱的承诺，只有两个人在一起，我们的明天才会有意义。我总算是明白了，人最疯狂的梦想只能靠自己的心去领悟，去成就。在我的生命当中，有一段回忆是只属于我们两个的，没有其他任何人来干扰，那是你在心底保守的最后一个秘密。

　　你给我带来了一段美妙的时光，我从不曾怀疑，在我的生命当中没有什么能够比跟你在一起的每一分每一秒更加值得珍惜。你为我们想象出了一个世界，那里有我所有的回忆。你还能够想起来吗，或许就在将来的某一天？我以前从来也不敢想象竟然会如此地爱你。你进入我的生命，就好像繁花总会怒放，夏天终于来临。

　　我现在心里面既没有愤怒也不会遗憾。你跟我在一起的时光，只有一个词可以形容，那就是无与伦比。以前是这样，现在也还是如此，因为对于我来说，有了这一段经历，你就是天长地久，你就是永恒。以后就算你不在我的身边，我也永远不会再感到孤独，我知道，其实，你就在那里。

　　Arthur  
*

　　Merlin闭上眼睛，把信纸抱在了怀里。又过了好久好久，此前一整个晚上都寻觅不着的睡意终于露出了那么一点蛛丝马迹……

　　时间已经到了中午，一缕强光穿过百叶窗照了进来。窗外传来一阵汽车轮胎在碎石子地面上摩擦的声音，车已经停在了这幢房子的门口。Merlin猛然惊醒，马上跳下床，找个地方躲了起来。

　　“我去找钥匙，然后回来给你开门。”Arthur拉开萨博车的车门时说道。

　　“要不我去拿吧，嗯？”Gwaine如是建议。

　　“别了，你不知道怎么开那个百叶窗，这里面有窍门的。”

　　Gwaine下了车，打开后备厢，从里面拿出了一个工具包。

　　“你这是干什么？”Arthur一边走向屋子一边问。

　　“我去把那块写着‘此屋出售’的牌子卸下来。那玩意儿看起来太碍眼了！昨晚你能把那个箱子放回去，居然会忘记把里面的钥匙拿出来，也会忘记把这块牌子给拆了！”

　　“昨晚下大雨，我一着急就给忘了。”Arthur朝着那扇关着的百叶窗走去。“一分钟的时间，我马上就给你开门。”

　　“不着急，慢慢来，兄弟！”Gwaine已经掏出了一个扳手，拿在手上，“我拆了这块板子就去城里买点东西，这东西放在者简直就是心口的溃疡！”

　　Arthur进屋以后关上了窗，然后就去找那个黑箱子，准备从里面拿那把长长的大门钥匙。可是，在打开橱柜门的时候，他着实被吓了一大跳。黑暗里有一只手伸出来，举着一个小小的白猫头鹰，猫头鹰似乎在盯着他看，鼻梁上却架着一副儿童太阳眼镜，Arthur一眼就认出了这是谁的东西。

　　“我想，它的病已经治好了，它以后再也不会对白天感到害怕。”黑暗里有一个怯怯的声音说道。

　　“我想也是这么回事。这副眼镜是我小时候的，戴着它看这个世界，色彩全都变了，简直是奇迹。”

　　“看起来是这么回事！”Merlin回答道。

　　“恕我冒昧问一句，你们在这里干什么呢，你们两个？”Arthur把猫头鹰先生也算了进去。

　　Merlin往前挪了一步，从黑影里现身。

　　“我即将告诉你的，听起来不太容易理解，甚至会难以置信，不过，假如你真的愿意听我讲我们的故事，假如你真的愿意相信我，那么，说不定到最后，你也会觉得我说的全都是真的呢。这一点很重要，因为现在我知道了，你是这个世界上唯一可以跟我分享这个秘密的人。”

　　于是，Arthur也进了这个橱柜……

　　*

　　圣诞节那一天，Leon和Kara挑选着结婚请柬的样式，Gwaine和Percival搬进了南海公园旁边的一个公寓。

　　Gaius教授在巴黎一家酒店的房间里离开了这个世界。Alice送了他最后一程，让他安息在诺曼底，离他姑父不远的地方。他的姑父也安葬在这片法国的土地上，那是1974年6月的某一天。

　　Tristan和Isolde在威尼斯的一个小修道院里正式结为夫妇。他们来到一家名为“达伊沃”的小饭馆吃晚饭，却不知道坐在他们对面那张台子边的客人正是同样来自Portsmouth的医生Alator。离开意大利以后，夫妻两个继续在欧洲的其他地方进行漫长的旅行。最近，Portsmouth警察局第七分局刚刚收到一封来自伊斯坦布尔的明信片。

　　Nimueh成了Portsmouth桥牌冠军，接下来的那个夏天，她又赢下了Portsmouth的锦标赛。现在，她全身心投入了桥牌这项活动，当前正在准备参加全英大赛的半决赛。

　　Finna小姐的电话簿里多了Nimueh的联系方式，在她不在的时候，Finna小姐成了Kilgharrah的另一位保姆。

　　Will正在联系Fareham的房产中介公司，准备再搬回去住。

　　Freya没有变，一直在当她的Portsmouth St James医院急诊室护士，不过时常收到Mordred的鲜花和邀请。

　　瓶中船和雪花玻璃球成了绝配，取代了书架上几本大部头医科书籍的位置。

　　至于Arthur和Merlin嘛，按照他们的要求，大家还是不要去打搅了吧……

　　就让他们两个人静静地再待一会儿……

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个故事到这里就结束啦~感谢大家的支持和等待，希望没有让大家失望~
> 
> 给原作者献花~也是小若第一篇正式完结的长篇吧~
> 
> 接下来大家想要看哪种类型的，或者哪种风格的故事呢？
> 
> 目前小若码的不完整的故事蛮多，有反乌托邦题材的、悬疑、狼人、血族、中世纪魔法AU、原剧线，还有微博上发过的梗概 etc. 
> 
> 不过目前为止小若自己风格的完结的作品中小若自己最满意的还是《AM/中篇When You Find Me》，安利给认识小若不久的小可爱们~
> 
> 总之，非常感谢大家~mua(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～


End file.
